La promesse d'un avenir
by Nouk
Summary: [Saga: Au-delà du temps-Partie 3] Malgré un changement temporel drastique, l'équipe 7 n'a pu empêcher le départ d'un de ses membres. Sakura est partie avec un but précis en tête en suivant Tsunade. De son côté, Kakashi nage en plein désespoir car la promesse de retrouver celle qu'il aime semble être de plus en plus irréalisable. L'avenir va-t-il se montrer clément pour le Jonin ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san !**

**Me revoilà avec la troisième et dernière partie de ma saga "Au-delà du temps" !**

**Dans la partie précédente, nous avions laissé notre pauvre Kakashi devant les portes de Konoha, abattu par le départ de sa précieuse petite fleur de cerisier...**

**Quatre longues années se sont écoulées depuis, et l'adolescente est devenue une femme.**

**Comment Kakashi parviendra-t-il à contenir ses sentiments devant elle, à présent que Sakura est devenue la copie conforme de la femme qu'il a profondément aimé dans cet autre temps, et dont il attend le retour désespérément ?**

**Sera-t-il en mesure de contenir son amour pour elle, ou succombera-t-il aux élans passionnels qui l'assaillent malgré la menace du Chiharu Fûin ?**

**Nul doute que l'avenir réserve des épreuves plus difficiles encore à surmonter pour le cœur du Ninja Copieur.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir les dernières aventures qui attendent notre héros, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent toujours, car celui-ci n'est pas encore arrivé au bout de ses peines...**

**(NDA: A cause des profonds bouleversements temporels survenus tout au long de la partie deux, la partie ne reprendra pas autant la trame du manga. Je me suis permise de prendre plus de liberté par rapport au canon que dans les parties précédentes. Ne soyez pas surpris ! ^^)**

* * *

Avant toute chose, mes réponses aux lecteurs ^^ :

* * *

_**Chocolaundvanilla:**_ Salut à toi ! Tant mieux si les deux premières parties t'ont plu, j'en suis très contente ! Et je le suis d'autant plus en lisant que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer le couple Kakasaku ^^ J'ai réussi à te transmettre l'affection que je porte envers ce ship ^^ Eh oui, la troisième partie sera beaucoup plus centrée sur l'évolution de leur relation alors je pense que cela correspondra à tes attentes :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta lecture ! ^^

_**Kahina:**_ Hihihi, c'est vrai qu'il était riche en rebondissements ce chapitre 28 ;p je suis heureuse que tu l'aies autant apprécié ! ^^ Minato a failli y passer mais ces deux disciples ne pouvaient décemment pas le laisser dans une telle situation ;)  
C'est vrai que la petite Sakura a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage au cours de l'attaque du village malgré sa maigre expérience en tant que ninja. Bravo Sakura-chan ! ^^  
Je suis contente que les différentes interactions entre Kakashi et Sakura t'aient attendri à ce point ;p Sakura tient beaucoup à son Senseï car il est le premier à avoir su lui montrer réellement qu'elle avait un grand potentiel. Elle compte pour lui, et ça Sakura l'a parfaitement compris. Il est un peu une sorte de figure protectrice très importante à ses yeux pour le moment ^^ C'est à lui qu'elle doit prouver sa force et son courage, car c'est lui qui lui a prouvé qu'elle en avait :)  
Cette dernière partie risque d'être riche en émotions en effet ;)  
Hehe, tu verras sa réaction au cours de ce chapitre ;p Concernant Naruto et Sasuke, comme cela ne constitue pas un spoïl je peux te le dire, ils n'en sauront rien. Dans la deuxième partie, après le test des clochettes, Kakashi s'est imaginé un scénario avec cette possibilité là, mais le sceau touche uniquement la personne qui est "scellée" et celle qui y est reliée, à savoir Sakura. En fait, si jamais le sceau se brise, Kakashi mourra et Sakura retrouvera tous ses souvenirs, ça tu le sais, mais aucune autre personne ne subira le même sort que Sakura. Seuls Kakashi et Sakura sont reliés directement au sceau et donc seront les seuls à en subir les effets :)  
Naruto n'a absolument rien remarqué concernant la relation qu'entretient Kakashi avec Sakura, tu t'en doutes bien XD et Sasuke ne s'imagine pas que Kakashi peut éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour Sakura (enfin vers celle qu'il a connu bien sûr, pas la toute jeune fille qu'elle est). Il se doute qu'il l'aime beaucoup, mais pas dans ce sens. Kakashi a toujours considéré Naruto comme son petit frère de coeur, tout comme Sasuke, dont il s'est beaucoup attaché aussi à force de le voir quand il était plus jeune. Sasuke en a donc simplement déduit que Kakashi doit très certainement faire de même avec Sakura, sauf que son comportement est légèrement différent puisqu'il s'agit d'une fille (il ne va pas lui donner une claque amicale dans le dos comme il le ferait avec un garçon par exemple XD)  
Je me suis toujours imaginée la team sept comme une famille de coeur qui se serait construite peu à peu, alors j'avais vraiment envie d'accentuer ça dans ma fiction ! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ^^

Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire très gentil et pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^

_**Tindazerty:**_ Je suis très heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce dernier chapitre ^^ Je voulais qu'il soit très percutant ^^  
Non non, il faut plus qu'une simple petite pression sur le sceau pour pouvoir le briser. Il a été fragilisé, certes, ce qui a conduit Sakura à se souvenir pendant un court moment de ce qui s'était passé lors du départ de Kakashi, mais il ne l'a pas suffisamment été pour que cela soit définitif et que Sakura retrouve tous ses souvenirs. Sinon, Kakashi ne serait plus de ce monde malheureusement... :/  
Eh oui, c'est très dur pour Kakashi de se séparer de sa petite Sakura (mais ça tu le sais XD) et comme je l'ai dit à Kahina dans ma réponse ci-dessus, Kakashi représente la figure protectrice de Sakura puisqu'il a été le premier à lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait un grand potentiel en elle, une grande force et un grand courage. Ce n'est pas simple de vraiment réaliser ça, surtout quand on est une jeune fille comme elle qui a souffert d'un manque de confiance important. Du coup, elle l'affectionne beaucoup et elle sait que c'est réciproque, même si elle ne se doute pas de l'ampleur des sentiments de Kakashi.  
Pour ce qui est de l'ellipse temporel après le départ de Sakura, tu vas le voir tout de suite, mais je peux déjà te dire que ce sera sous forme de résumé (sinon il y aurait une quantité astronomique de chapitres XD)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Keichido:**_ Des bullets points sont très bien, c'est pratique pour te répondre ensuite XD  
Le Mangekyô Sharingan de Sasuke va lui être utile pour son épanouissement personnel, mais tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ;)  
Oui je sais, je suis trèèès sadique XDD Je voulais changer par rapport au canon, et puis comme tu dis, ça aurait été un peu étrange de voir Naruto partir pour devenir plus fort alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de carotte au bout si je puis dire, puisque Sasuke n'est pas parti. En plus, Sasuke aurait été très jaloux et aurait nourri une rancœur envers Naruto, comme dans le manga, ils seraient très fortement disputés (le mot est faible) et je te laisse imaginer la suite. Or, l'histoire ne tourne pas autour d'eux, et puis je ne voulais pas que Naruto et Sasuke soient séparés dans cette nouvelle trame temporelle ;p (j'aime beaucoup ta référence musicale au fait XD)  
Eh bien en ce qui concerne Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre alors je ne dis rien XD Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "il n'est plus à ça près" XD Le pauvre ! XDD  
Hélas le Sandaïme est mort effectivement, ce point ne diffère pas du canon :/ Madara avait la possibilité de continuer seul l'attaque, vu que ses sbires étaient assez affaiblis, mais pour une raison que tu apprendras bien plus tard, il ne pouvait poursuivre et a été forcé de stopper ses actions.  
(Tu m'inondes de références sur la musique et la nourriture... J'aime beaucoup ! XD)  
Je ne dirai rien de plus concernant Madara ! XD Je resterai muette comme une tombe jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit révélée XD Tu ne me soutireras aucune information XD  
Eh oui, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre autant que la dernière fois ;)  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes toujours cette histoire et que tu y sois autant fidèle en me laissant toujours une review, ça me fait super plaisir X3

Mille mercis et bisous ! X333

_**Lou lovegood:**_ Ooh merci beaucoup ! w Tu me fais un beau compliment là ^^ ça me touche :3

Merci pour ta gentille review ^^

_**Dimiki:**_ Eh bien de rien XD je suis très heureuse que cette partie t'ait autant plu ! ^^ J'espère en effet que tu la trouveras toujours à ton goût et qu'elle sera toujours aussi bien que tu me le décris, si ce n'est plus ! ^^  
Je sens que tu attends avec une grande impatience un éventuel rapprochement entre les deux ;)  
Ah ça a été très dur pour Sasuke quand il a vu Naruto au bord de la mort... :/ Non, non elle ne l'a pas réalisé. Elle sait que Sasuke et Naruto sont très proches, car ils l'ont toujours été, mais elle ne s'imagine pas qu'il y ait peut-être d'autres sentiments, de nature différente, qui les lient :)  
Minato sait par Kakashi, que Sakura a été une ninja médecin très talentueuse, mais Sakura ne le sait pas encore héhé XD  
C'est chou hein quand il lui dit qu'il est fier d'elle ? X3  
Alors pour ce qui est de Madara, je ne peux vraiment te répondre car tu l'apprendras plus tard, et je ne veux pas te spoïler. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que non, Sakura ne souvient plus de rien. Elle s'est souvenue pendant un court moment du départ de Kakashi, mais après plus rien. Et si elle réagit ainsi lorsque Kakashi se réveille dans le chambre d'hôpital, c'est parce que la vision du jeune homme qu'elle voie en rêve, totalement en sang et la suppliant encore et encore de l'aider, l'a très fortement perturbé au point que ses pensées soient toutes dirigées vers lui et qu'elle se détache quelque temps des autres.  
Oui, j'ai voulu que les adieux de Sakura soient vraiment touchants car c'est comme ça que je me les suis imaginée :) Comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses ci-dessus, Sakura perçoit Kakashi comme une sorte de figure protectrice très importante, car c'est lui qui lui a fait réaliser qu'elle avait un grand potentiel, une grande force et un grand courage. Or, ce n'est pas simple pour elle de le réaliser pleinement à cause du manque de confiance en elle dont elle a souffert pendant longtemps. Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle tient autant à lui. Il est très important à ses yeux et elle lui ait très reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle :)  
Effectivement, je poste cette fic également sur Wattpad ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Tanyddraig:**_ Ohayo ! ^^ Hihihi, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes autant cette suite ! X3 j'ai voulu que la complicité entre Kakashi et Sakura, ainsi que celle entre Naruto et Sasuke, soient vraiment développés à leur juste valeur ^^  
Tout se passe bien merci XD et pour ce qui est des persos, tu vas vite le savoir ;)

Des bisous à toi aussi et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**NERPApj:**_ Roooh merci ! X3 je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! ^ w ^ Hahaha, tu l'as dévoré dis-moi XD Eh bien je souhaite que la suite te procurera le même effet ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Très bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

Sa main douce effleurait la sienne, se liant amoureusement à ses doigts fins, retraçant avec légèreté ses contours. Sa bouche rose embrassa avec délice la pulpe de ses doigts, savourant avec lenteur le toucher qui s'opérait. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud au contact de sa peau, provoquant un long frisson jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Tout en le regardant intensément, ne rompant pas le contact visuel ardent qu'elle avait engagé, elle glissa la main, qu'elle lui avait prise, sur sa joue pale, son cou délicat, s'attardant sur sa clavicule, lui faisant effleurer sa chair blanche et désirable, descendant plus bas encore pour atteindre sa poitrine ronde et relevée qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée.  
Son cœur battait à pleine vitesse, ses yeux onyx toujours ancrés dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec malice alors qu'il avait sa main posé sur l'un de ses seins. Il déglutit avec difficulté sous l'intensité du moment et la chaleur qui s'instaurait en lui, accentuant la sensation d'excitation qui augmentait de plus en plus. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en coin, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard s'embrasant d'une lueur érotique.

Elle se pencha vers lui, conservant la main de l'argenté sur sa poitrine, et vint lui mordiller avec tendresse et sensualité son hélix, rougie, à l'image de ses joues, par l'envie qu'il ressentait de vouloir faire sienne cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

\- "Tu me désires n'est-ce pas… ?" murmura-t-elle à son oreille, d'un ton dangereusement luxurieux.

Le Ninja Copieur ne répondit pas, ses yeux mi-clos, son souffle s'accélérant à mesure que la déesse aux yeux de jade raffermissait la poigne de sa main sur sa poitrine. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ses pensées étant trop confuses et dirigées uniquement sur les sensations presque irréelles qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il ne la désirait pas… Non… Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait tellement que son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois que ses yeux de jade se posaient sur lui, brûlant sa peau au moindre regard intense qu'elle lui lançait.

Elle lâcha la main du shinobi avec douceur qui ne la retira pas de ce sein qu'il touchait avec envie, et approcha son visage. De ses doigts fins, elle retira avec lenteur le masque qui conservait caché le magnifique visage qui lui faisait face, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau qui apparaissait peu à peu. Elle s'empara finalement des lèvres mises à nue, savourant l'extrême chaleur qui les envahissait tous les deux. Le ninja au Sharingan pressa ses mains sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant, caressant avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas la moindre courbe qui lui était offerte. Il embrassa avec plus de ferveur les lèvres rougies de la fleur de cerisier qui gémissait sous les caresses intimes qu'il lui procurait. Leur langue se lièrent et se mêlèrent avec fièvre, leur sang pulsant avec force dans leurs zones érogènes. Des perles de sueur vinrent mouiller leurs vêtements devenus plus lourds et encombrants. Avec empressement, le Ninja Copieur passa ses mains sous le haut fin de la fleur, se délectant du contact délicat de ses doigts sur sa peau blanche, s'approchant de son sous-vêtement, dernière barrière fibreuse qui le séparait de ses deux monts de chair.

Elle se sépara de ses lèvres rougies par la luxure, un petit sourire ancré sur son visage, et retira ses mains de son haut avec douceur. Elle se releva et lui adressa un regard triste, conservant son sourire. L'argenté la regarda sans comprendre, fronçant ses sourcils. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme vit le jour au coin de son œil droit pour venir perler sur sa joue lentement. Il se releva à son tour, surpris de l'attitude de celle qu'il aimait depuis des années, et s'approcha d'elle, mais à mesure qu'il avançait, la jeune femme reculait, comme happée par un souffle invisible qui la tirait en arrière. Une vague d'angoisse parcouru le ninja gris à mesure que la distance augmentait entre eux. Il héla son prénom à plusieurs reprises, accélérant l'allure, pour finalement se mettre à courir afin de la rattraper alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus rapidement. Le désespoir commença à s'emparer de lui, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'éloignait toujours plus, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, et son regard émeraude toujours fixé dans l'onyx du sien. Sakura… Elle partait. Elle le laissait encore face à ses sentiments et son désir pour elle. Face à ce besoin qu'il avait de la sentir près de lui. Sakura… Sakura.

\- "Sakura !"

Kakashi haletait, la sueur perlant sur son front, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Il s'assit et porta une main tremblante sur son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme. Des raies de lumière perçaient à travers les volets, conférant une légère luminosité à la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ses draps étaient chiffonnés et totalement mis de côté par les mouvements inconscients qu'il avait fait. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sakura ne l'avait pas quitté pour toujours. Elle était simplement… partie avec Tsunade-sama, pour son apprentissage du ninjutsu médical.

Il poussa un long soupir, s'allongeant à nouveau, et porta son avant-bras sur ses yeux clos. Son pouls se calma peu à peu, reprenant un rythme normal tandis que les vapes brumeuses du songe se délitaient peu à peu, lui faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Sakura était partie… depuis maintenant quatre longues années.

Ils avaient tous bien changé pendant son absence. Sasuke et Naruto avaient considérablement grandi, devenant peu à peu de jeunes hommes plein d'assurances et de charisme qui faisaient fondre la plupart des filles du village. Leur duo s'était amélioré grâce à la plus grande complicité qu'ils avaient développé à l'issu des nombreux entraînements qu'ils avaient fait en compagnie de Jiraya-sama, Obito et lui. Ils avaient même réussi l'exploit de combiner le Chidori avec le Rasengan à la surprise générale. Cependant… cette combinaison n'avait été possible qu'en utilisant les pouvoirs du démon à neuf queues… Les débuts avaient été très compliqués. Le Gama Sennin en avait même subi les conséquences en étant très fortement blessé, ce qui s'était ensuivi par une période à l'hôpital pour Naruto et lui. Le blond en avait été terriblement mortifié et n'avait pas voulu avoir de nouveau recours à ce pouvoir, mais Jiraya-sama lui avait expliqué qu'il pensait que le blond était l'Enfant de la prophétie, celui qui réconcilierait le monde ninja. Cela passait aussi par les bijûs qui faisaient partis de leur monde. Minato Senseï avait donc décidé d'ajouter Tenzô à l'équipe, seul détenteur du Mokuton qui pouvait maitriser Kyûbi. Naruto contrôlait maintenant le pouvoir du démon et avait réussi à créer une réserve de chakra de Kurama en prenant le dessus sur le renard. Le combat avait été féroce dans le for intérieur du blond, mais il avait terminé par avoir le dessus, promettant à Kyûbi de le libérer de sa haine.

Comme la place de Sakura était vacante, le Yondaïme avait également décidé de pallier ce problème en ajoutant un autre élément. Kakashi lui avait recommandé Saï, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas le terme de « remplacement » en désignant la fleur. L'équipe sept s'était donc agrandie peu à peu. Le Ninja Copieur avait été heureux de retrouver peu à peu l'équipe qu'il avait connu dans son enfance, car cela était synonyme d'un avenir où sa belle fleur de cerisier reviendrait à Konoha sous peu. Obito avait été un peu sceptique à l'idée d'accepter Tenzô, devenu Yamato, en voyant la dévotion toute particulière qu'il accordait à son meilleur ami. Kakashi en avait profité pour le charrier un peu, se moquant de la jalousie dont faisait preuve l'Uchiha, pour finalement lui expliquer qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne le serait jamais avec l'ancien ANBU. Finalement, Obito s'était habitué à cette nouvelle formation de l'équipe, veillant tout de même à montrer à son Kohaï qu'il était LE meilleur ami de l'argenté et que rien ne changerait jamais cela, ignorant les moqueries du concerné.

Malgré la bonne entente qui s'était instaurée peu à peu dans l'équipe, après beaucoup d'efforts de la part de Naruto qui ne supportait pas Saï au départ, la présence de la fleur se faisait cruellement manquante à mesure que les années passaient. Sasuke et Naruto reparlaient souvent avec nostalgie de l'énergie, des sourires et de la grande volonté de la Kunoïchi. Kakashi se mêlait de temps à autre à ces discussions, ne cherchant pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit, préférant taire sa souffrance au risque de se trahir. Il se contentait de simplement partager les sentiments de tristesse de ses deux élèves en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête à leurs remarques. Obito était la seule épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer et confier de temps à autre sa mélancolie. Minato Senseï le soutenait également, mais il ne pouvait le faire autant à cause de son devoir d'Hokage et de ses importantes recherches sur l'Akatsuki qu'il entreprenait depuis l'attaque du village.

Kakashi soupira à nouveau et se leva avec difficulté avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Il actionna la douche et laissa couler le jet d'eau sur son visage, épurant ses pensées obscures qui l'envahissaient.

Tout lui rappelait constamment sa présence et l'appartement, qu'il avait depuis maintenant onze ans, ne cessait de torturer son pauvre esprit tourmenté par les souvenirs. Quand il l'avait acheté, il était trop heureux de retrouver un environnement familier qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder à nouveau un jour. Il avait été tellement occupé à veiller sur Sakura qui grandissait de jour en jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie presque tout le temps en étant intégrée à son équipe, qu'occuper l'ancien appartement de la Kunoïchi dans cette époque alternative ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes particuliers. Mais à présent… elle n'était plus là. Il n'entendait plus ses rires, ne voyait plus ses sourires, sa détermination, ses beaux cheveux roses qu'il aimait tant, son envie de réussir et de devenir celle qu'elle avait été dans cet autre temps, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Son appartement avait eu un tout autre visage, le replongeant constamment dans les souvenirs de son voyage temporel, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point Sakura lui manquait. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie. La vision de cet endroit qu'il avait tant aimé s'était peu à peu transformée en une répulsion sous l'absence de son juste propriétaire. Il était comme un étranger dans un lieu qu'il avait pourtant chéri pendant des années. Son cœur se serrait d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'il passait l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et que ses yeux se posaient sur les pièces vides et dénuées de vie. Il avait bien tenté d'occulter ces obscures sentiments pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, en invitant son meilleur ami, ou Minato Senseï, Naruto et Sasuke, ou bien encore Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï, mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit tourmenté s'imaginait à chaque instant sa silhouette souple sortir de la chambre dans sa petite robe blanche qu'elle portait la nuit afin de venir le rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller s'entraîner. Il la revoyait concentrée sur son travail, en pleine lecture d'un livre de médecine, ou bien s'affairant à préparer un repas avec lui, ou encore le taquinant pour finalement caresser d'une main douce ses cheveux argentés. Elle lui manquait tant...

Il sortit finalement de la douche, ses pensées nostalgiques ne l'ayant pas quitté pour autant, et fit sa toilette rapidement avant de sortir de son appartement, vêtu de sa tenue de Jônin. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé et plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement numéro trois qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre pour superviser l'entrainement de Naruto et Sasuke comme ce qui avait été fixé quatre ans auparavant.

Les rues de Konoha avaient changé elles aussi. Le village avait été reconstruit suite à l'attaque de Madara et sa topographie avait été modifiée légèrement, conférant un aspect un peu plus spacieux et moderne aux rues commerçantes.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se retourna et fixa d'un œil paresseux l'équipe dix qui était apparue dans son champ de vision.

\- "Yo Gaï", le salua-t-il en levant une main sans grande conviction.

\- "Prêt pour un nouveau défi mon éternel rival ?!" s'exclama le fauve de jade.

\- "Je suis occupé avec Naruto et Sasuke. Une autre fois peut-être ?"

L'argenté poursuivit son chemin tandis que Gaï baissa les épaules d'un air dépité.

\- "Il esquive toujours mes propositions en ce moment…", se plaignit-il.

\- "Ne vous découragez pas Gaï Senseï !" le motiva Lee.

\- "Tu as raison ! Je n'ai sûrement pas fait assez d'effort pour qu'il daigne accepter mes défis ! Lee, Neji, TenTen ! On va faire cinq cents tours du village à cloche-pied !"

\- "Haï Gaï Senseï !" approuva son disciple préféré.

\- "Pourquoi est-on embarqué là-dedans nous aussi ?" geignit la Kunoïchi.

\- "Huuu…", soupira Neji. "Toujours aussi bruyants… Mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix."

Le Hyûga suivit la trace des deux ninjas à la combinaison verte et TenTen poussa un soupir de dépit avant de se soumettre elle aussi à l'exercice.

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire amusé sous son masque tout en continuant son chemin. L'attitude de Gaï pouvait par moment lui remonter le moral grâce à son comportement loufoque. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer cela étant jeune… Encore moins quand il avait fait la rencontre du Gaï de trente ans durant son voyage temporel.

Il arriva au terrain d'entrainement numéro trois et vit que la séance avait déjà commencé. Naruto et Sasuke s'échauffaient sous le regard de Jiraya, assis contre le tronc épais d'un arbre feuillu. Le Gama Sennin avait posé une large feuille sur ses genoux et prit de quoi écrire, s'attelant à la rédaction du prochain tome de la série Icha Icha.

Le Ninja Copieur salua rapidement ses deux élèves et prit place à côté de Jiraya. Il observa quelques instants les deux jeunes hommes dont le blond qui était sous la surveillance de Yamato, assis non loin, ayant déjà préparé son Fûinjutsu dont les dragons de bois étaient prêts à stopper Naruto à tout moment si Kyûbi tentait à s'emparer de lui. Ce qui était très peu probable puisque le blond avait déjà constitué sa réserve de chakra qui lui permettait d'activer le mode bijû, mais Minato Senseï préférait que Yamato reste toujours aux aguets pendant un petit moment car le pouvoir acquis par Naruto était encore récent et donc potentiellement instable. Saï était présent également et veillait à améliorer ses techniques, encouragé par l'infatigable blondinet.

\- "Nee Kakashi."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Cela va faire combien de temps que Sakura est parti ?" interrogea le Sanin.

\- "… Quatre ans…", murmura-t-il. "Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est partie avec Tsunade-sama."

\- "Et quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu ma chère Tsunade", soupira de dépit Jiraya. "Enfin, elle a dû devenir très forte, j'en suis persuadée. Avec Tsunade comme Shishou, elle a dû devenir redoutable, c'est sûr."

\- "Uh… C'est sûr", murmura-t-il en fixant son regard sur le ciel dégagé de tout nuage.

Il soupira intérieurement et continua à observer pendant quelque temps le duo bicolore. Ils avaient tant grandi… Il ne leurs apprenait quasiment plus rien à présent, tout comme Jiraya. Sasuke avait réussi à développer et utiliser correctement le Mangekyou Sharingan grâce à Obito, lui donnant suffisamment de pouvoir pour être aussi puissant que Naruto.  
Lui aussi avait appris à utiliser cette version améliorée du Sharingan. Il savait qu'il l'avait obtenu à la mort de Rin, mais il n'avait jamais pu bénéficier de ses pouvoirs à cause de sa réserve de chakra qui se drainait rapidement après l'utilisation du Dôjutsu. Obito l'avait entraîné à l'activer aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux aperçus que Kakashi n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes ressources qu'Obito concernant le Mangekyou Sharingan. Il était en mesure d'utiliser le Kamui, mais ne pouvait téléporter une partie de son corps qui donnait l'illusion de passer à travers les objets, et son utilisation était plus restreinte que le brun. Ils en avaient tous les deux touchés un mot à Fugaku qui leurs avait expliqué qu'il était normal que Kakashi n'acquiert pas le même pouvoir qu'Obito puisqu'il n'était pas un Uchiha. Le père de Sasuke avait cependant fait remarquer qu'il était étonnant que Kakashi soit en mesure de copier des techniques contrairement au brun, ce qui s'expliquait sûrement par le génie de l'argenté.

A eux deux, ils avaient réussi à invoquer la forme parfaite de Susanoo et ainsi, avait pu entraîner Sasuke à en faire de même. Itachi, n'ayant pas débloqué le Mangekyou Sharingan, avait été très fier de son petit frère dont leur père reconnaissait enfin pleinement la valeur. Itachi avait redouté que les paroles blessantes du chef de clan n'atteignent trop Sasuke et fassent apparaître en lui une trop grande rancœur. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait su aider le brun en s'entraînant avec lui, leur conférant une puissance égale et consolidant leurs liens. Sasuke avait donc obtenu la reconnaissance du clan entier au grand bonheur de son frère et de Shisui qui veillaient sur le duo inséparable.

Grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'ils avaient suivi, Naruto et Sasuke avaient obtenu une puissance phénoménale qui commençait à faire de l'ombre au duo aux Sharingans, mais Obito et lui n'étaient pas jaloux, au contraire. Ils étaient profondément fiers de l'équipe qu'ils formaient. Pourtant… les deux amis ressentaient de plus en plus le manque de la belle fleur rose. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient un jour égaler l'ancien trio légendaire des Sanin, mais sans Sakura… ils ne le pourraient pas.

Le cœur du Ninja Copieur se serra dans sa poitrine. Sakura… Elle avait dû bien grandir elle aussi… Elle devait très certainement ressembler à présent à celle qu'il avait connu dans ce futur alternatif.

Un mouvement dans le ciel attira son attention et il releva la tête. Un oiseau du palais de l'Hokage tourbillonna au-dessus d'eux pour repartir quelques secondes après.

\- "Minato te demande Kakashi", l'informa le Sanin, toujours concentré sur l'écriture de son nouveau tome d'Icha Icha.

\- "Hmm…"

Il se leva sans grande conviction et quitta le terrain d'entrainement les mains dans les poches.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ! Où allez-vous, 'ttebayo ?"

\- "Ton père me demande", répondit-il en se retournant pour fixer le trio qui s'était arrêté. "Mais allez-y, continuez sans moi. Ce que j'ai vu était très concluant", dit-il avec un sourire sous son masque.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas resté assez longtemps pour juger, Kakashi Senseï", bouda Naruto.

\- "Gomen, gomen. Enfin, ça ne changera pas beaucoup d'hier de toute façon et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir la veille, vous êtes sur la bonne voie."

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main pour les saluer, avant de remettre sa main dans sa poche, et repartit en direction du palais de l'Hokage d'un pas tranquille.

\- "Kashi nii-chan n'est pas dans son assiette, 'ttebayo", constata Naruto à voix haute.

\- "Hm. L'absence de Sakura lui pèse comme pour nous, ça doit être pour ça qu'il est aussi peu motivé. Il a été très peiné de son départ après tout…", ajouta Sasuke en fixant son Senseï qui disparaissait du terrain.

Saï ne rajouta aucun commentaire. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille mais savait que ses compagnons l'appréciaient beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas réellement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, mais il ressentait leur peine quant à l'absence de la Kunoïchi.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas en ressassant vos mauvaises pensées que vous allez pouvoir progresser", les coupa Jiraya. "Naruto, Sasuke, vous devez parvenir à fusionner le Rasenshuriken avec Amaterasu. Votre contrôle du chakra s'est grandement amélioré alors il est temps à présent de réussir à combiner ces deux techniques. Quant à toi Saï, il faut que tu améliores ta réserve de chakra pour que tu puisses parvenir à générer beaucoup plus de monstres avec ta toile fantomatique.

Les trois jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, conscients que malgré leurs considérables progrès, le chemin était encore long pour qu'ils puissent parvenir à la perfection.

Yamato esquissa un sourire, continuant à maintenir son Fûinjutsu. Il était clair que Jiraya-sama ne leur permettait plus autant de pauses qu'à leur début. Le Gama Sennin avait pour réputation d'être très agréable et sympathique, malgré son côté pervers, il n'en était pas moins un professeur exigeant.

* * *

_Palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Minato lisait attentivement un parchemin qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, un sourire sur les lèvres. Plusieurs coups retentirent contre la porte de son bureau et il donna la permission d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer le Jônin aux cheveux gris, son air dissimulé par le masque qu'il portait et le bandeau qui couvrait son Sharingan. Il ne semblait pas très éveillé, mais le blond en connaissait la raison.

\- "Ohayo Kakashi."

\- "Ohayo Senseï. Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous…"

\- "Je suis là Minato Senseï !" s'écria Obito en surgissant à toute allure dans le bureau du Yondaïme.

Le brun se posta à côté de son meilleur ami, haletant et se tenant à lui d'une main pour reprendre son souffle.

\- "Pile… à l'heure…", dit-il d'un souffle, fatigué par la course qu'il avait faite.

\- "Non, en retard, comme d'habitude", se moqua l'argenté.

\- "T'es pas mieux placé pour parler de ponctualité, Kakashi", bouda le brun en se relevant et reprenant contenance.

\- "Pas faux", dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. "Mauvaise influence de ta part."

\- "Je ne savais pas que je t'influençais au point que tu en viennes à totalement modifier ta personnalité pour me copier, Kashi", railla le brun.

\- "Je te l'avais dit quand nous étions plus jeunes. Toujours obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur sa cible, quitte à l'imiter, pour mieux l'abattre ensuite", contra-t-il en plissant son œil visible, arborant un faux air menaçant.

\- "Je suis ta cible à abattre ?!"

\- "Ma cible numéro un !"

Minato esquissa un sourire en observant ses deux anciens élèves. Leurs chamailleries pouvaient paraitre enfantines par moment, mais il savait que cela faisait du bien à l'argenté dont le seul appui autre que Minato, était l'Uchiha, pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine suite au départ de celle qu'il aimait.

\- "Obito, Kakashi."

\- "Haï", se reprirent-ils en arborant un air sérieux à nouveau.

\- "J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer."

\- "Une bonne nouvelle Senseï ?" souligna Obito.

\- "Uh hu", dit-il en hochant la tête. "Sakura est revenue", dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, son cœur battant soudainement à vive allure. Le visage d'Obito s'illumina d'un large sourire et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- "C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui Kashi !"

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir. "Je vais la revoir… !"

\- "J'ai reçu un message de Tsunade Hime un peu plus tôt dans la matinée qui m'indiquait qu'elles étaient sur le chemin du retour. Elle doit être au niveau de la porte principale à présent. Vous devriez aller la rejoindre, même si je sais bien que je n'ai nullement besoin de vous le recommander, surtout à toi Kakashi", termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le shinobi gris releva la tête, posant son regard sur celui d'azur de son aîné, son palpitant martelant à pleine vitesse contre sa cage thoracique, emplit d'une joie immense. Il esquissa un large sourire reflétant son bonheur et hocha la tête avec entrain.

\- "C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui rappeler Senseï", se moqua Obito avec un petit rire devant le sourire béat de son ami. "On va y aller alors, merci de nous avoir prévenu Minato Senseï !"

L'Uchiha sortit en compagnie de l'argenté, toujours plongé dans une profonde euphorie à l'idée de revoir celle qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées depuis ses douze ans.

Minato rigola intérieurement, ravi de voir que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils adoptif ait retrouvé enfin une joie de vivre qui l'avait quittée pendant l'absence de la rose. Son retour était une excellente nouvelle, c'était certain.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, porte principale de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi marchait d'un pas rapide, suivi de près par Obito qui conservait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, n'hésitant pas à charrier l'argenté sur son empressement soudain.

\- "Je ne t'ai jamais vu si pressé de toute ma vie", pouffa-t-il.

\- "J'ai une bonne raison de l'être", répondit-il en ignorant la moquerie du brun. "Elle est de retour… Enfin…"

\- "On était impatient de la revoir ? Alors comment vont se passer ces retrouvailles ? Oh Sakuraaa, je t'aiiiiiime, embrasse-moiiiiiii", minauda Obito en battant des cils beaucoup trop fréquemment, ses mains jointes près de son visage.

\- "Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis, c'est plutôt ton genre d'agir de cette manière", grommela l'argenté.

\- "Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu marmonnais en dormant la dernière fois que j'ai dormi chez toi…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

\- "Pendant que tu t'appropriais mon lit serait plus juste… Attends, quoi ? Tu m'espionnes en dormant ?"

\- "Non, non, mais c'est un peu difficile de dormir paisiblement quand on est pris pour peluche", reprit Obito.

\- "T'avais qu'à pas t'incruster chez moi. Tu l'as voulu aussi", grommela l'argenté.

Obito ne répondit rien, son sourire toujours ancré sur le visage. Son meilleur ami avait de nouveau sa bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux pour lui.

Ils atteignirent finalement la fin de la rue principale du village et virent les grandes portes rouges apparaître devant eux. Kakashi et Obito reconnurent les carrures du brun et du blond qui étaient postés devant la silhouette d'une jeune femme… Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus et Kakashi stoppa net sa marche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son regard fixé sur la personne qu'il attendait depuis quatre longues années.  
Le temps sembla prendre une toute autre mesure, ralentissant considérablement. Le monde autour de lui s'effaçait, plus le moindre son n'était perceptible, ni la moindre couleur hormis celles qui composaient la fleur. Un vent frais vint lui apporter le parfum enivrant de la Kunoïchi et il ferma son œil visible savourant cette exquise effluve. Ce parfum… ces fragrances florales lui emplissaient l'esprit de souvenirs tous si délectables, où la belle jeune femme avait été sienne pendant quelques heures… Ces courbes, ce visage, ces cheveux, ces deux perles de jade… C'était elle… Sakura…

Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand Obito lui donna un petit coup de coude, le sourire aux lèvres, pour lui faire signe d'avancer et de ne pas rester à la dévorer du regard en plein milieu de la rue.

En face d'eux, Naruto souleva la jeune femme et la fit tournoyer autour de lui en la tenant par la taille avant de la reposer sur le sol en riant de bon cœur.

\- "Sakura-chan ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois rentrée, 'ttebayo !"

\- "Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir moi aussi", dit-elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- "Bon retour Sakura", lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire fin sur le visage avant de la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras dans un mouvement doux.

La fleur écarquilla les yeux de surprise, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent finalement peu à peu avant qu'elle ne réponde à l'étreinte de l'Uchiha, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire heureux sur le visage, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues. L'attitude du brun n'était pas du tout habituelle, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit devenu plus démonstratif avec le temps et qu'il n'hésite pas à la prendre dans ses bras. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais fait cela de manière aussi… spontanée. Mais à présent, son comportement avait changé. Peut-être était-ce l'influence du blond qui lui avait permis d'exprimer un peu plus ouvertement ses sentiments ? Une chose était certaine, la chaleur des bras de Sasuke lui était bienfaitrice, amplifiant son bonheur et sa joie d'être de retour chez elle.

\- "Arigatou… Sasuke-kun", murmura-t-elle, savourant le contact avec son ami.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Elle émit un sourire, ravie, avant de voir Kakashi et Obito derrière eux. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son visage s'illumina sous la joie.

\- "Obito Taïcho ! Kakashi Senseï ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !" s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

\- "Ohayo Sakura !" lui répondit l'Uchiha, un large sourire aux lèvres révélant ses dents blanches.

Le Ninja Copieur ne répondit pas à l'entrain de sa protégée et son visage se rembrunit. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant la proximité toute nouvelle de ses deux élèves. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas de quoi être jaloux, la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura était purement platonique, mais il ne pouvait refréner l'amertume qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui laissait un goût âpre au fond de la gorge. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras de manière aussi naturelle que le brun…

Il dévia le regard, ne cherchant pas à établir le contact avec celle dont il avait tant espéré le retour.

Sakura arqua un sourcil, intriguée, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il devait être gêné et ne pas savoir comment se comporter sûrement… Elle se plaça devant l'argenté avec un grand sourire, les joues rosies sous le bonheur de retrouver celui qui l'avait tant encouragé à poursuivre son rêve.

\- "Ohayo, Kakashi Senseï", dit-elle avec douceur en s'approchant de lui.

Timidement, Kakashi se risqua à plonger ses yeux onyx dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec affection et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce nez fin, cette bouche rose si bien dessinée, si désirable, ces yeux si envoûtants, cette chevelure si douce, si belle… Il l'avait retrouvé… C'était elle, c'était celle qu'il avait toujours connu… C'était celle qu'il avait aimé, celle qui l'avait aidé pendant son voyage temporel… C'était _elle_ !

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il, sa poitrine se compressant sous l'émotion qui le traversait.

\- "Je suis rentrée Senseï, comme promis."

Les lèvres du Ninja Copieur se crispèrent légèrement sous son masque et il déglutit avec difficulté sous la merveilleuse vision de la belle fleur qui s'était épanouie avec le temps…

Il porta une main tremblante sur le visage de Sakura et la posa avec délicatesse sur sa joue. De son pouce, il la lui caressa avec douceur, savourant le contact de sa peau blanche qui lui avait tant manqué. Il ferma les yeux, réprimant les grandes pulsations de son cœur et les ouvrit pour esquisser un petit sourire derrière son masque qu'elle ne put que deviner.

\- "Haï… Tu es rentrée…"

\- "Vous verrez Senseï, je suis forte maintenant. J'ai réalisé mon premier rêve grâce à Tsunade Shishou."

\- "… Je n'en doute pas", lui répondit-il avec chaleur.

Elle acquiesça avec entrain avant de se retourner, se dégageant de la caresse de Kakashi, pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons.

Kakashi l'observa longuement, ne pouvant se détacher des sourires éclatants qu'elle faisait à ses deux amis. Naruto parlait avec une joie non contenue, Sasuke se contentait de reprendre les mots du blond ou d'hocher la tête en souriant et Sakura riait face au comportement du shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Elle était enfin là… sa précieuse fleur de cerisier…  
Il poussa un petit soupir intérieur, son palpitant se serrant de tristesse. Il l'avait retrouvée, enfin. Elle était plus belle et plus attirante encore que dans ses souvenirs mais… comment son cœur parviendrait-il à supporter cela… ? Elle allait être si proche de lui et pourtant si loin, si inaccessible… Il l'avait retrouvé, bien sûr, mais plus elle grandissait et plus il la perdait… Elle ne serait jamais sienne, jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer son amour… Sa présence à ses côtés ne serait qu'une éternelle torture…

Une vague de douleur lui parcourut les entrailles et il porta une main sur son torse. Son absence avait été très cruelle à son cœur, les jours devenant de plus en plus interminables et angoissants à mesure que le temps passait et que la fleur ne revenait pas. Mais à présent, elle était là et pourtant… pourtant cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie pendant quatre années ne disparaissait pas.

Il vit le jeune Uchiha poser une main affectueuse sur la tête de la rose pour lui témoigner sa joie de la revoir avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux compressés par un Naruto très enclin à démontrer son bonheur d'être enfin réunis.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible de désespoir et dévia le regard. Ces trois-là ne se quitteraient jamais, n'auraient pas besoin d'enfouir leurs sentiments, n'auraient pas besoin de souffrir en voyant l'être qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde si loin de leur cœur… Le destin s'acharnait de plus belle contre lui… C'était si injuste…

Obito esquissa un petit sourire, touché par l'émouvant spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et tourna la tête pour en faire part à son meilleur ami mais la place à ses côtés était vide. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui pour comprendre où était passé l'argenté mais ne vit personne.

\- "Kakashi ?" héla-t-il.

Sakura se retourna en entendant le prénom de son Senseï et arqua un sourcil en voyant son commandant appeler le Jônin gris.

\- "Obito Taïcho, que se passe-t-il ?"

\- "Oh rien. Kakashi a juste subitement disparu…", lui répondit-il en se grattant la tête perplexe.

\- "Il est peut-être parti piquer un somme ? Il avait une mine terriblement fatiguée après tout… Ou alors, il est peut-être allé rejoindre Yamato Taïcho et Saï au terrain d'entrainement, 'ttebayo ?" ajouta Naruto en s'approchant. "Faut dire qu'on les a laissés seuls sans les prévenir…"

\- "Hn, si tu ne m'avais pas entraîné à toute vitesse près de la grande porte sans en expliquer la raison, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu nous accompagner. Mais comme toujours, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête", souffla Sasuke d'un mouvement las en haussant les épaules.

\- "Oï, si je n'avais pas senti le chakra de Sakura-chan, on l'aurait raté", grommela le blond.

\- "Ton père nous aurait très probablement prévenu de son arrivée, Usuratonkachi."

\- "Sasuke !" gronda Naruto.

La Kunoïchi poussa un petit soupir en secouant la tête, un sourire désolé sur le visage. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas tellement changé finalement.

\- "Allons, allons, ça suffit vous deux. Dis-moi plutôt Naruto, comment se fait-il que tu aies pu sentir mon chakra ?"

\- "Hein ? Oh ça c'est grâce au mode Sennin que j'ai développé sur le Mont Myôboku grâce à l'entrainement d'Ero-Sennin."

\- "Le mode… Sennin ?" souligna-t-elle.

\- "Uh, c'est un mode où l'énergie naturelle est emmagasinée pour être ensuite associée au chakra. Ça permet d'augmenter considérablement la force et confère la possibilité de sentir le chakra des personnes aux alentours. C'est comme ça que Naruto a senti ta présence."

\- "Haï, c'est l'art du Senjutsu, 'ttebayo."

Sakura eut une moue d'exclamation et dévia le regard sous la réflexion. Le Senjutsu… Naruto semblait être devenu très fort lui aussi. Elle releva la tête et posa ses yeux de jade sur l'Uchiha.

\- "Nee Sasuke, toi aussi tu maîtrises le mode Sennin ?"

\- "Non. Je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire, je ne suis pas compatible. D'autant plus que Naruto a appris cela pour éviter de devoir demander à Kyûbi un peu de son chakra…"

\- "Hein ?! Tu as réussi à maîtriser Kyûbi Naruto ?!"

\- "Euh non, pas exactement, c'est juste que dans des situations où mon chakra vient à manquer, j'ai toujours réussi à prendre un peu de son chakra car Ero-Sennin m'a permis d'y accéder un peu en fragilisant légèrement le fûinjutsu apposé sur mon ventre. Grâce à l'entraînement d'Ero Sennin, Obito nii-chan et Kashi nii-chan, j'ai pu obtenir une plus grande réserve de manière permanente. Enfin, je suis loin de parvenir à devenir son partenaire…"

\- "Tu veux être partenaire avec… Kyûbi ?" reprit-elle perplexe.

\- "Uh ! J'ai compris un peu tard qu'il avait beau être un démon et celui qui a détruit le village à ma naissance, il n'en reste pas moins un être vivant qui n'a jamais voulu se retrouver prisonnier d'une enveloppe humaine…", expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- "Naruto…"

\- "Enfin, c'est une autre histoire que je t'expliquerai une autre fois Sakura-chan !" reprit-il en esquissant un large sourire. "Pour l'instant, il faut retrouver Kakashi Senseï au terrain d'entrainement afin qu'on te présente les nouveaux membres de l'équipe sept, 'ttebayo."

\- "Ce sont ce Saï et ce Yamato dont tu as parlé ?"

\- "Uh. Saï a notre âge et faisait partie de la Racine avant."

\- "Il était sous la direction d'Itachi-san et de Shisui-san alors ?" interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

\- "Nii-san a conseillé sa présence dans notre équipe au Yondaïme", expliqua Sasuke, ignorant que Kakashi avait eu une très forte influence également.

\- "Quant à Yamato Taïcho, il faisait partie des ANBU et 'to-chan lui a demandé d'être intégré à l'équipe car il possède le même pouvoir que le Shodaï Hokage, le Mokuton. Il m'a permis de maîtriser le pouvoir de Kyûbi."

\- "Oh je vois…"

Obito s'approcha d'eux, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver Kakashi pendant que ses trois élèves discutaient entre eux.

\- "Je ne le trouve pas…", constata-t-il avec une moue agacée. "Vous devez avoir raison, il a dû aller au terrain d'entrainement."

\- "Mais oui Obito nii-chan. Kashi nii-chan ne se volatilise pas comme ça."

\- "Naruto…", soupira Obito avec un petit sourire en constatant que le blond l'appelait par son surnom.

\- "Alors allons-y Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Obito nii. La team sept a rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois pour célébrer nos retrouvailles, 'ttebayo !"

* * *

Quatre années se sont passées et Kakashi a beaucoup souffert de l'absence de sa belle fleur de cerisier au point de rejeter le lieu qu'il a tant aimé dans un autre temps...

Sakura revient enfin au village, plus forte et plus belle que jamais, mais alors que Kakashi devrait s'en rejouir, celui-ci réalise que ses retrouvailles avec Sakura sont terriblement douloureuses pour son pauvre coeur mis à l'épreuve.

Comment pourra-t-il feindre son amour pour elle alors qu'elle sera si proche de lui ? Eh oui... malheureusement pour lui, au lieu de signer un bonheur retrouvé, leurs retrouvailles constituent une terrible épreuve pour Kakashi, qui devra lutter corps et âme pour ne pas céder aux charmes de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue...

La suite la semaine prochaine ! :)

Kiss

Nouk


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keichido:**_ Tu te rends compte un peu ! Ses lectures, l'influence de Jiraya, et son imagination débordante ne lui réussissent pas XD Un vrai pervers XDD  
Eh oui en quatre ans, en travaillant ensemble avec l'enseignement de Jiraya, Kakashi et Obito, Naruto et Sasuke ont eu le temps de faire de sacré progrès ^^  
C'est un coup dur pour Kakashi en effet. Il a l'impression que retrouver Sakura lui permettra de sortir de cette mélancolie dans laquelle il est plongé depuis son départ, alors qu'en fait c'est tout l'inverse... Elle n'est plus la petite adolescente qui l'a laissé devant les portes de Konoha pour partir avec Tsunade, elle est devenue la jeune femme forte et pleine d'assurance qu'il a connu dans son voyage temporel. C'est comme s'il retournait dans ce futur alternatif, tout heureux de pouvoir retrouver la Sakura qu'il aime, et que finalement elle ne se souvient pas du tout de la relation qu'ils ont eu et des sentiments qu'elle a éprouvé pour lui, ce qui force Kakashi à agir avec elle comme un "ami". Donc oui, c'est un sacré choc pour le Ninja Copieur ^^"  
Héhé je pense que tu auras plus de matières à argumenter sur ce chapitre, surtout la fin ;)

Bisous à toi et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

_**Kahina:**_ Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! X 33 Il y aura beaucoup de rebondissements (surtout concernant Kakashi et Sakura mais ça tu dois t'en douter XD) alors j'espère qu'elle sera aussi excellente que tu le prédis ;p  
Moi aussi je les aime trop ! Ils sont si chou ensemble, on dirait une petite famille ^ w ^  
Eh bien je pense que tu vas avoir un bon aperçu du girl power dans ce chapitre ;p  
Oui pauvre Kakashi comme tu dis... Il est très heureux de la revoir mais il réalise qu'il ne peut pas se comporter avec elle comme le ferait Naruto et Sasuke, tout simplement car il est d'une part son supérieur hiérarchique, et d'autre part, hormis ceux au courant de l'histoire de Kakashi, les autres trouveraient un peu étrange qu'il se comporte de manière très familière avec elle. Bref, ce n'est pas la joie pour le Ninja Copieur... :/  
Ton impatience va être de courte durée c'est bon XD et tu n'auras pas à relire le chapitre précédent plein de fois XD  
Ah pas de spoïl pour le futur, commun ou non, de Kakashi et Sakura ;p Du coup, pitêtre qu'il y aura un lemon les concernant ou pitêtre que non, mystère, mystère... XP  
Madara, le terrible Nukenin... Il est certain qu'il n'a pas fini son rôle, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Quant à Naruto et Sasuke, espérons que tout se déroule pour le mieux pour eux ;)  
Il fallait que j'introduise Saï, il n'allait pas rester à la Racine en compagnie de Danzô le salaud (oups ça m'a échappé XD) toute sa vie ! XD

Merci merci pour ta review ! ^^

_**NERPApj:**_ Roooh je suis très très contente que tu l'aies autant aimé ! X 3 C'est un chapitre d'introduction mais je voulais quand même qu'il s'y passe des petites choses avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ^^  
Eh oui, c'est très triste pour ce pauvre Kakashi car il se rend compte que malgré le fait que Sakura soit revenue et qu'il ne soit plus en train d'attendre son retour, ça ne change pas grand chose à sa condition puisqu'il s'agit de son élève dans ce temps et qu'il ne peut rien faire... :/ Pauvre Kashi...

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Lou lovegood:**_ Héhéhé, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ^^ En tout cas, je peux te promettre qu'il y aura bon nombre de rebondissements ;p

Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Terrain d'entrainement numéro trois_

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Obito arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement où ils trouvèrent Yamato, Saï et Jiraya en pleine discussion.

\- "Ero-Sennin ! Sakura-chan est revenue !"

Le Gama Sennin se retourna vers Naruto et afficha un large sourire en voyant le troisième membre de l'équipe sept initiale qui s'était absenté pendant quatre longues années.

\- "Oh, Sakura", la salua le Sannin. "Content de te revoir ! Tsunade a dû rentrer elle aussi ?" demanda-t-il avec empressement pour retrouver la femme aux couettes.

Tsunade-sama est allée avec Shizune-san dans le bureau de Yondaïme-sama.

\- "Alors vous m'excuserez", dit-il en commençant à s'éclipser pour aller rejoindre la Senju.

\- "Inutile de te déplacer Jiraya, je suis là."

La Sanin apparut sur le terrain d'entrainement en compagnie de Shizune et de Minato.

\- "Tsunade ! Quelle joie de te revoir !" lança-t-il avec son rire pervers caractéristique en louchant sur la poitrine généreuse de la femme.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!" s'agaça-t-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure pour qu'il atterrisse quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle soupira, excédée, avant de s'avancer près de sa disciple et posa une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Tu vas devoir montrer tes nouvelles compétences à la team sept, Sakura."

\- "Haï."

\- "Tu es donc Sakura", lança Saï qui s'était approché de la jeune fille. "Je suis Saï."

\- "Oui, enchantée", dit-elle en souriant.

\- "Enchanté", dit-il en formant le sourire qu'il devait faire quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

Sakura arqua un sourcil, intriguée par l'étrange attitude du peintre, et Naruto se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- "Ne cherche pas à comprendre, 'ttebayo. Il a un peu de mal avec les relations humaines, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'au début."

Sasuke hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles du blond. L'ancien membre des ANBU s'approcha du groupe pour se placer à la hauteur de la Kunoïchi.

\- "Je suis Yamato, ton deuxième commandant", ajouta un brun avec un Hitai-ate semblable à celui du Nindaïme.

\- "Enchantée", dit-elle à nouveau en s'inclinant. "Naruto m'a parlé de vous deux avant de venir. Ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous", ajouta-t-elle poliment.

\- "Haï, Haï. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses", décréta une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait.

Sakura se retourna pour voir surgir Kakashi tenant une clochette à la main, son livre de l'autre.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "Oï Kakashi ! Où étais-tu passé ?" s'énerva Obito en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- "Suman Obito. J'étais… occupé", dit-il.

Le brun arqua un sourcil avant de soupirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami était parti, mais il ne manquerait pas d'avoir une discussion avec lui un peu plus tard.

\- "En tout cas, Sakura, tu vas devoir repasser le test des clochettes."

\- "Naruto et Sasuke-kun ne participent pas ?" demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- "Non. J'ai pu me rendre compte de ce dont ils sont capables précédemment et tu auras tout le temps de t'entraîner à nouveau avec eux par la suite. Pour l'instant, je veux tester ton niveau et découvrir tes nouvelles compétences. Minato Senseï et Obito aimeraient beaucoup voir ce dont tu es capable aujourd'hui, également."

La fleur jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uchiha et au Yondaïme qui lui sourirent avec bienveillance. Elle poussa un petit soupir rapidement pour se donner contenance et posa un regard déterminé sur son Senseï, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Préparez-vous à passer un mauvais quart d'heure, Kakashi Senseï", le prévint-elle, narquoise.

Le groupe dégagea le terrain d'entrainement et Tsunade, suivie par Shizune, vint se placer à côté d'Obito, accompagné de Minato, croisant les bras, fière de sa disciple qui allait très certainement les impressionner.

\- "Elle est devenue si forte que ça Tsunade-sama ?" interrogea Obito.

\- "Eh bien, disons qu'elle va t'en donner une bonne démonstration. Les quatre années d'entrainement l'ont rendu très forte aussi bien en combat, que dans le domaine médical."

\- "Elle a pu réaliser son rêve et devenir une médecin-nin, Tsunade obaa-chan ?"

La Senju eut une petit moue agacée en entendant le surnom, une veine apparaissant sur son front, et dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas incendier le fils de son Hokage.

\- "Effectivement… Elle a pu réaliser son rêve. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'agit là que du premier, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Uh", acquiesça Obito. "Elle recherche une personne…"

Tsunade ne répondit pas, plongée dans les souvenirs d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu quatre ans auparavant. Kakashi lui avait expliqué le contenu des rêves que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses faisait depuis son enfance concernant un garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années qui lui demandait son aide. Il avait supposé à l'époque qu'il s'agissait peut-être de lui-même et que le sceau lui avait permis de rêver de celui qu'il avait été fut un temps. Mais nul ne pouvait confirmer cette théorie pour le moment. La Senju chassa de son esprit ses interrogations et se reconcentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Sakura regardait intensément l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui faisait face. Une petite brise vint souffler sur le terrain, faisant gémir les branches fines des arbres qui les entouraient, soulevant leurs mèches dissidentes.

Kakashi dévisagea la jeune femme située à quelques mètres de lui et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait la même silhouette, la même aura de force et de confiance qui se dégageait d'elle, les mêmes yeux verts qui reflétaient la flamme intérieure qui brûlait avec ardeur en elle. Il n'avait plus en face de lui la petite fille qu'il avait surveillé pendant des années, ni celle qui tentait de se faire une place dans l'équipe sept, alors que ses deux camarades formaient déjà un bon duo, et qui doutait de son avenir. Il avait à faire à une femme forte et sûre d'elle-même. Celle qu'il avait connu à ses douze ans…

Il poussa un petit soupir et chassa ses pensées pour mieux se concentrer sur le combat qui allait suivre. Cela ne se solderait pas aussi rapidement que lors du premier test qu'il leurs avait fait passer. C'était certain.

La brise souleva l'unique clochette qu'il portait à la taille et celle-ci retomba avec souplesse sur sa cuisse dans un petit tintement.

\- "Les règles sont les même que la dernière fois. Tu dois récupérer cette clochette par n'importe quel moyen. Il faut…"

\- "Que je sois prête à vous tuer pour la prendre, c'est bien ça ?" le coupa-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Kakashi émit un petit sourire satisfait sous son masque et acquiesça.

\- "Tout à fait. Sans cet état d'esprit, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la journée."

Sakura hocha la tête et serra les poings. Elle enfila ses gants de protection et le Ninja Copieur referma le livre qu'il avait à la main, pour le ranger de la petite sacoche à shurikens et kunaïs qu'il portait.

\- "Bien, commençons."

\- "Vous ne lirez pas pendant le combat cette fois, Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "Non, pas cette fois. J'ai comme l'impression… que je vais devoir donner plus de moi-même si je veux en sortir indemne", dit-il en relevant son bandeau frontal pour laisser apparaître le Sharingan.

La Kunoïchi fléchit légèrement sur ses jambes, scrutant avec une attention toute particulière l'adversaire qui se dressait devant elle. Elle avait un léger avantage car elle connaissait sa façon de combattre tandis que lui ne la connaissait pas. En quatre ans, elle avait su changer de style et en adopter un qui lui était propre. Impossible qu'il puisse prédire ses mouvements.

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le regard émeraude qui le jaugeait. Si elle s'imaginait qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter d'un quelconque effet de surprise sur lui avec les nouvelles compétences qu'elle avait acquises, elle se trompait lourdement. Naturellement, mis à part Obito, Tsunade-sama et Minato Senseï, personne n'était au courant. Il connaissait bien son style de combat grâce aux entraînements intensifs qu'elle lui avait donné pendant son voyage dans le temps. Il avait eu amplement le temps d'établir sa stratégie. Il savait qu'elle était devenue une redoutable shinobi, mais elle ne réussirait pas à lui prendre sa clochette. Enfin, il ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers non plus. Elle était dotée d'une force incroyable qui la rendait aussi forte que la Princesse des Limaces. Il allait devoir se donner à fond pour qu'elle ne s'empare pas du grelot. Il était donc temps de commencer.

Dans un pouf sonore, il se dissipa, laissant à sa place un nuage de fumée blanche qui disparut peu à peu. La Kunoïchi ne flancha pas pour autant, redoublant de prudence et sondant les environs pour détecter la présence de son Senseï. Il n'était nulle part. Rien à droite. Rien en haut. Rien à gauche. Rien derrière. Elle esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Il ne pensait quand même pas s'en sortir en se cachant de cette manière ? Elle referma son poing droit et le chargea en chakra avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces contre terre.

\- "Sous terre !" cria-t-elle en déversant sa force considérable dans l'attaque.

La surface du sol se déforma sous l'onde de choc et d'immenses blocs de pierre surgirent dans un gigantesque fracas, provoquant l'apparition d'un gros nuage de poussière, révélant la présence de Kakashi. Le Ninja Copieur déglutit en constatant qu'il avait peut-être légèrement oublié la force de ses coups. Quelle force titanesque !

Le sol trembla quelques instants encore, faisant apparaître l'importante circonférence de la zone de choc de l'attaque de la Kunoïchi. Sakura repéra immédiatement le shinobi argenté et fronça ses traits d'un air malicieux.

\- "Kakashi Senseï."

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Je vous ai trouvé."

Le Ninja aux mille techniques sortit rapidement de sa cachette et sauta sur un rocher qui était sorti de terre. Son contrôle parfait du chakra lui permettait d'acquérir cette force incroyable qu'elle possédait en propulsant énormément de chakra dans son poing. Lui aussi en était capable dans une certaine mesure, mais pour une raison évidente, il ne pouvait lui en faire la démonstration. Qui aurait pu justifier l'entrainement au ninjutsu médical ainsi qu'à la force améliorée au chakra qu'il possédait en évitant de trahir son secret ? Personne, naturellement. S'il n'avait pas été contraint par ce stupide sceau, il aurait pu lui montrer la véritable étendue de sa puissance, mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter de ses compétences habituelles pour lesquelles il était reconnu comme le Ninja Copieur.

Sans attendre, il lui lança une série de shurikens qu'elle évita avec aisance d'un saut sur le côté. Elle contre-attaqua en lui envoyant cinq kunaïs où flottaient au bout des parchemins explosifs. Ils se fichèrent dans le sol et elle les actionna provoquant une grande explosion. Kakashi se propulsa dans les airs juste à temps pour atterrir plus loin à la lisière de la forêt.

Bien. Il allait l'attirer dans les bois pour profiter du terrain et avoir à nouveau l'avantage. Dans un terrain découvert, elle serait parfaitement en mesure de lui propulser à nouveau son poing avec beaucoup plus de précisions qui aurait des conséquences beaucoup plus importantes qu'une simple perforation du sol.

Il slaloma entre les arbres de la forêt du terrain d'entrainement, sentant sa présence derrière lui. Il envoya une dose de chakra dans ses pieds et se propulsa sur la branche d'un arbre à sa gauche pour changer rapidement de direction. Il gagnait de l'avance sur elle, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la fuir. Il fit un rapide détour, en contournant la zone où elle pouvait le sentir, pour finalement arriver derrière elle à plusieurs mètres de la Kunoïchi qui avait arrêté sa course. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il sentait sa présence. Il stoppa sa course et se cacha derrière un buisson, scrutant avec attention les moindres arbres qui l'entouraient, s'aidant de son Sharingan.

Elle se tenait immobile derrière un arbre, ayant compris son intention de la contourner pour la prendre par surprise. Dommage pour lui, elle connaissait ses tactiques pour l'avoir combattu de nombreuses fois étant plus jeune.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne soit plus en mouvement, elle lui lança une flopée de kunaïs qui vinrent se perdre dans le buisson, Kakashi les évitant à nouveau. Il fit un salto arrière pour se réceptionner contre le tronc d'un arbre et atterrir en face au sol.

Sakura en profita pour surgir devant lui, les poings relevés et serrés, prête à profiter de la moindre ouverture qu'il lui laisserait afin de passer à l'offensive. Il lui suffisait d'une seule seconde d'inattention de la part du Jônin pour frapper.

Le ninja au Sharingan se concentra davantage, se préparant à la moindre attaque que lancerait la rose.

\- "Je vais te faire réviser un peu, Sakura. Art martial du ninja numéro un : le Taïjutsu", dit-il en s'élançant vers elle à toute allure.

Elle n'hésita pas et lança son poing à pleine vitesse vers l'argenté. Il suffirait d'une frappe pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir. Il sauta avec souplesse au-dessus, s'appuyant sur son dos et retomba sur un pied, projetant l'autre avec force sur la Kunoïchi. Sakura l'évita en sautant en arrière, n'arrêtant pas de malaxer son chakra pour le concentrer dans son poing droit. Au même moment, elle en profita pour frotter son pied contre le sol, lui envoyant un nuage de poussière dans ses yeux qui le déstabilisa légèrement.

\- "Une ouverture", dit-elle en se précipitant à nouveau vers lui.

Elle enchaîna les coups de poings, chargeant cette fois-ci ses deux mains en chakra, les propulsant avec une force extrême contre le torse de son Senseï qui les évitait dans une esquive rapide. Sakura fronça les sourcils d'agacement, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa cible.

\- "Il suffit d'une fois !" grogna-t-elle avec hargne.

\- "Encore faudrait-il que tu y arrives !" rétorqua-t-il en esquivant de plus belle.

Le dos du fils de Croc Blanc heurta le tronc d'un arbre imposant et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver le poing de Sakura droit sur son torse. D'une roue, il évita de justesse l'attaque et se rétablit un mètre plus loin, observant l'arbre qui se faisait abattre sous ses yeux par la force du poing de la Kunoïchi. Dire que ce tronc aurait pu être son corps…

\- "Je l'ai échappé belle…", constata-t-il, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

Il connaissait la puissance de la belle fleur rose, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait peut-être légèrement oublié l'ampleur… ou alors, celle qu'il avait connu n'en avait tout simplement pas utilisé la totalité comme dans le cas présent.

Elle courut vers lui à nouveau à toute vitesse dans un cri de rage, malaxant à nouveau son chakra. Kakashi se prépara à parer son coup, détectant le bon timing avec son Dôjutsu. Il s'avança pour lui prendre le poignée, mais avant même qu'il ne la touche, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en se retournant, constatant qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il envoya une considérable dose de chakra pour faire un salto arrière, évitant le coup de Sakura qui aurait très certainement pu lui être fatal s'il ne l'avait pas évité.

Il atterrit sur le sol herbeux, haletant sous l'effort, des gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle ne maîtrisait pourtant pas le multiclonage, alors… ?

\- "Tu as utilisé un dédoublement", constata-t-il avec stupéfaction. "Tu as utilisé cette technique pour me faire croire que tu m'attaquais de front."

\- "Etonné Senseï ?" lança-t-elle narquoise, postée à quelques mètres de lui. "C'est pourtant avec cette même technique que j'ai failli venir à bout de Zabuza il y a quelques années."

Le ninja gris du duo aux Sharingans écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait et hocher la tête. Elle avait su exploiter ses atouts et améliorer les tactiques qu'elle avait utilisé pour venir à bout de ses adversaires. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La Sakura qui lui faisait face était belle et bien celle qu'il avait connu. Aussi redoutable et sublime à travers le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il poussa un petit soupir, sa poitrine se soulevant avec rapidité sous l'effort. Elle s'était énormément améliorée, c'était certain, mais lui en payait les frais… plus qu'il ne s'était imaginé d'ailleurs. Il avait beau connaitre l'étendue de sa puissance, il se retrouvait tout de même déstabilisé par celle-ci. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en venait à la conclusion que la Sakura qu'il avait connu n'avait très probablement pas dû user de son entière force contre lui. Oui, c'était même indéniable.

\- "C'était plus marrant, autrefois…", geignit-il. "Bon… Comment vais-je m'en sortir…"

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit en un éclair et, même s'il n'en aimait pas trop le contenu, il se décida de l'appliquer.

Dans un pouf sonore, il se volatilisa devant ses yeux. Sakura claqua sa langue contre son palet rageusement. Kakashi Senseï était bien connu pour éviter les confrontations de face, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il disparaisse devant elle pour mieux se replier et élaborer un nouveau plan contre elle.

Elle soupira de frustration et s'avança dans la forêt avec prudence, où perçaient quelques rayons du soleil ayant quelque peu dépassé son zénith. Il était plus de midi déjà… les minutes s'égrenaient à une vitesse folle, et si cela continuait, elle n'aurait pas la clochette avant la tombée de la nuit. Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés cherchait très probablement à lui faire perdre du temps, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

La médecin-nin s'avançait dans les bois, continuant à malaxer son chakra pour parer à une éventuelle attaque surprise. Elle scrutait les environs avec d'autant plus de rigueur et de concentration, sachant pertinemment à quel point le gris pouvait bien cacher sa présence.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut devant elle et l'obligea à stopper sa marche. Une ombre se détacha d'un tronc et s'avança à pas lents, le corps recouvert de blessures, claudiquant légèrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant le garçon qui hantait ses rêves et fronça les sourcils d'agacement. L'adolescent, dont le haut du visage était toujours maintenu dans l'ombre, se tenait le bras droit avec difficulté, la mâchoire crispée sous la douleur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues maculées de liquide vital.

\- "S… Sakura… Ai… Aide-moi, je t'en prie… Tu m'as promis…", articula-t-il sous la souffrance. "Sakura…"

La ninja aux cheveux roses baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, serrant les poings et se contenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pulvériser le sol sous ses pieds. Elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux avec lenteur et les ancra sur la silhouette de l'adolescent.

\- "C'est dommage… Je tenais à sauver le véritable garçon que je cherche…"

Elle forma son mudrâ rapidement, se concentrant pleinement pour rompre l'emprise du Genjutsu.

\- "Kaï !"

L'illusion se déforma pour finalement s'évaporer totalement, laissant à nouveau apparaître le calme de la forêt.

\- "Mais sauver une illusion… non merci !" reprit-elle, d'un regard déterminé.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin pour avoir généré le faux mystérieux adolescent qu'elle recherchait depuis des années. Elle plissa les yeux sous la concentration avant de le repérer quelques mètres plus loin, caché derrière un arbre. Il était là-bas !

D'un bond, elle sauta dans les airs et atterrit à pleine vitesse sur le tronc, le pulvérisant d'un grand coup de pied à la force améliorée au chakra. Il évita l'attaque de justesse en se projetant en arrière et se rétablit rapidement pour faire face aux deux émeraudes qui le regardaient avec une intense envie d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Vous avez un commentaire à faire ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Elle avait réussi à ne pas se laisser avoir par le Genjutsu contrairement à la dernière fois où son rêve l'avait pourchassé jusque sur le terrain d'entrainement à cause du ninja gris qui lui avait revivre ce songe.

\- "Cette fois-ci, je serai tout ouïe", ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Kakashi afficha une petite moue dépassée, ayant très bien compris qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Enfin, il fallait bien lui reconnaître cette victoire qu'elle avait obtenu par rapport à celle qu'elle était, plus jeune.

\- "Art martial du ninja numéro deux : le Genjutsu", dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Dire que pendant le premier entrainement que la team sept avait eu, cela avait été un vrai jeu d'enfant…

\- "Kakashi Senseï, il faut vous renouveler un peu", dit-elle en riant légèrement. "Une même technique ne marche pas indéfiniment !"

\- "Il faut croire, en effet…"

Le visage de Sakura mua en une petite moue satisfaite et elle ferma son poing droit, chargeant à nouveau son chakra.

\- "Cependant…", ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant à pas lents vers sa cible.

Le Jônin gris fronça les sourcils devant la soudaine assurance qu'affichait son élève et fléchit ses jambes, envoyant une dose de chakra au niveau de ses jambes, prêt à sauter pour éviter le prochain coup qu'elle enverrait.

\- "Cependant ?" souligna-t-il, ne se déconcentrant pas une seule seconde pour ne pas se faire pulvériser par la force de la jeune femme.

\- "… Il faut croire que c'est le cas avec vous… Kakashi Senseï !" cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Sakura se rua sur lui, ouvrant largement les bras dans une position qui la rendait vulnérable dans sa zone ventrale, et l'attrapa par le torse dans une étreinte. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, le cœur s'accélérant subitement sous la proximité physique soudaine qu'elle avait instauré. La Kunoïchi le retint fermement, l'empêchant de se soustraire à ses bras qui l'enserraient et esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- "Maintenant !" hurla-t-elle en relevant la tête pour fixer quelque chose derrière le shinobi argenté.

Le ninja au Sharingan tourna la tête rapidement et vit une autre Sakura, dans les airs, fondre sur lui à toute allure s'apprêtant à lui enfoncer son poing dans le corps.

\- "Shimatta !" s'écria-t-il. "Tu as utilisé un autre dédoublement ?!"

\- "Hin", ricana la Sakura qui était accrochée à son torse. "Je vous ai prévenu Senseï…"

\- "Dans ce cas… !"

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il s'aida de sa maîtrise du ninjutsu médical et insuffla plus de chakra dans son corps pour repousser d'un mouvement rapide et puissant la Kunoïchi qui le retenait, puis eut tout juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour se propulser sur l'arbre le plus proche avant que Sakura n'enfonce son poing dans le sol. La force de la médecin-nin souleva le parterre herbeux de la forêt sur un immense diamètre, propulsant des énormes blocs de terre hors du sol, déracinant des dizaines d'arbres et provoquant un important séisme.

Elle se releva et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la zone dévastée avant de constater que son Senseï prenait la fuite en s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, essayant d'échapper à ses attaques. Il ne l'aurait pas à l'usure, elle avait une réserve de chakra beaucoup plus importante qu'il y a quatre ans, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un atout majeur en poche… Il ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle avait pu emmagasiner suffisamment de chakra pendant quatre ans pour développer une arme redoutable : le Byakugô no In (le sceau de Création et de Renouveau). Kakashi Senseï ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'était cette marque en forme de losange qu'elle avait sur le front comme Tsunade-sama…

* * *

Kakashi parcourut le terrain accélérant l'allure grâce aux techniques de ninjutsu médical qu'il avait appris durant son voyage temporel. Il n'utiliserait pas cette force incroyable qu'il avait acquise, du moins pas autant que Sakura pour ne pas soulever des interrogations qui ne devaient pas voir le jour, mais il l'utilisait seulement pour augmenter sa vitesse afin d'échapper à la traque qu'avait lancé la rose.

Il arriva au bord de la rivière qui scindait le terrain d'entrainement et Sakura arriva quelques instants après lui, se postant à quelques mètres de distance. Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant en chien de faïence. Elle se méfiait de sa prochaine attaque… Elle avait raison. Il allait lui montrer ce dont était capable le célèbre Ninja Copieur aux mille techniques.

\- "Art martial ninja numéro trois : Ninjutsu !"

Dans une rapidité digne du Yondaïme, il effectua ses mudrâs à toute vitesse et fit un petit saut en arrière, gonflant ses poumons, sous les yeux effarés de Sakura qui n'arrivait pas à suivre la composition des signes. Il esquissa un sourire derrière son masque. Comme elle ne pouvait déchiffrer les mouvements qu'il faisait, elle ne pouvait reconnaître l'attaque qu'il lui lancerait et bénéficiait donc de l'effet de surprise tout en étant totalement à découvert. Parfait.

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Une immense boule de feu fit son apparition et se rua en direction de la rose qui dut se propulser sur le côté pour éviter la déflagration de flammes ardentes qui vinrent brûler la surface du sol sur plusieurs mètres et la colonne de fumée qui s'éleva de terre sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Sakura recula de plusieurs pas, se protégeant d'un bras des dernières émanations de l'offensive avant de reprendre sa position d'attaque et scruter l'endroit où était positionné son Senseï. Kakashi n'était plus présent mais elle sentait sa présence non loin.

Soudain, une main s'agrippa à sa cheville et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en dégager, la poigne de l'argenté l'en empêchant.

\- "Dôton ! Shinjû Zanshu no jutsu !" (Technique de décapitation fatale)

Kakashi surgit de terre et enterra la fleur de cerisier d'un mouvement sec dans la terre, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser. Le ninja gris lui fit face et avant qu'il ne pût tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche, ne laissant qu'une bûche à la place.

\- "Kawarimi ?" (Permutation)

Il entendit des bruits de course et tourna la tête précipitamment pour s'apercevoir que Sakura courait vers lui profitant de l'effet de sa permutation pour le prendre par surprise. Il fallait qu'elle revoie sa stratégie. Elle n'allait pas l'avoir de cette manière.

Il recula d'un bond, atteignant la surface de la rivière, et exécuta à nouveau ses mudrâs à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- "Suiton ! Suiryûdan no jutsu !" (Le dragon aqueux)

La surface de l'eau se déforma et des jets d'eau se propulsèrent dans les airs et vinrent se réunifier pour former un immense dragon d'eau qui s'abattit avec force sur la Kunoïchi. Sakura émit un petit cri de surprise, ne pouvant échapper à cette technique, et fut emportée par l'immense vague qu'avait provoqué le dragon aqueux.

Une longue minute plus tard, le courant provoqué par l'offensive s'apaisa et le lit de la rivière reprit son aspect initial, laissant le terrain d'entrainement déformé sous les multiples attaques de ninjutsu, et totalement trempé.

Kakashi haletait, des gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme rapide sous l'effort important qu'il avait fourni. Le Sharingan représentait une formidable dépense d'énergie, tout comme les trois attaques de ninjutsu qu'il avait lancées appartenant toutes les trois à un domaine élémentaire différent, ainsi que le ninjutsu médical qu'il avait utilisé pour améliorer sa vitesse et sa force quelques instants. Il commençait à fatiguer et espérait sincèrement venir à bout de Sakura sous peu car il ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps.

La lumière du soleil déclinait de plus en plus, annonçant la fin de l'après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à attendre encore longtemps. Sakura devait être très probablement fatiguée elle aussi.

* * *

Sakura s'était échappée de l'emprise de la vague immense en se réfugiant dans la forêt. Elle sautait à toute allure de branches en branches, réfléchissant à une nouvelle stratégie qu'elle pourrait employer contre son Senseï. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Le jour arrivait à son terme. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'emparer de la clochette. Tout de même… Une attaque Kâton, Dôton, puis Suiton… Il lui avait sorti toute la panoplie. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de Ninja Copieur, c'était certain. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était extrêmement fort, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de démonstration véritable de sa puissance quand elle était plus jeune. Il s'était toujours battu en compagnie d'Obito Taïcho, sortant des attaques toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, mais il était accompagné dans ces cas-là. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu combattre seul étaient seulement pendant leurs entrainements où il n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance comme aujourd'hui. Finalement… ce n'était qu'en ce moment-même qu'elle se rendait compte de l'étendue de sa force.

Elle arrêta sa course pour se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle sonda les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas présent et s'assit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas très loin, mais elle avait un peu de temps avant qu'il ne pénètre son périmètre de sécurité.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de frustration. Le Sharingan était un atout fantastique. Elle avait beau en être consciente et en avoir eu la démonstration par le biais de son commandant, de son Senseï et de Sasuke-kun il y a quatre ans, elle n'avait jamais eu à combattre un adversaire possédant ce Dôjutsu. D'autant plus que la vitesse de composition des signes du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent était affolante. Il lui était impossible de l'approcher dans de telles conditions. Il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre pour pouvoir parvenir à récupérer cette maudite clochette.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Son Senseï était tout de même très fort… Plus intelligent que Shikamaru, doté d'un meilleur odorat que celui de Kiba, d'un Sharingan supérieur à celui de Sasuke-kun et d'un niveau équivalent à celui d'Obito Taïcho, et d'un meilleur Taïjutsu que celui de Lee, tout en sachant qu'il avait acquis une très grande expérience après toutes les années qu'il avait passées en tant que Jônin. Malgré le niveau qu'elle avait acquis, il était certain qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Elle avait beau être moins forte que lui, elle était fière d'être l'élève d'un aussi brillant ninja. Un véritable génie.

Cependant, il devait forcément avoir un point faible, quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à le déstabiliser pour pouvoir terminer le test. Elle commençait à fatiguer un peu et elle ne voulait pas utiliser le sceau du Byakugô contre lui. Tsunade-sama lui avait quand même dit de s'en servir en cas d'extrême nécessité car il relâchait une masse considérable de chakra qu'elle avait entrepris de stocker pendant trois longues années. Elle n'avait acquis ce sceau qu'au bout de la quatrième année d'entrainement avec Tsunade Shishou, alors elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour un simple test.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur son Senseï. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'affecter au point de le déstabiliser ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement alors elle ne pouvait pas connaitre des faiblesses secrètes qu'il pourrait cacher…

Elle repassa mentalement les souvenirs de cette journée pour essayer de repérer le moindre indice qui aurait pu l'aider à trouver une faille. Ses retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées… Ils avaient tous été très heureux de la revoir… Kakashi avait semblé heureux lui aussi malgré les traits tirés qu'il avait, sûrement à cause de la fatigue et… La fatigue ?

Sakura agrandit les yeux d'étonnement. Mais bien sûr ! La fatigue ! Elle était soit le résultat d'entrainement très intenses et poussés ces derniers temps, soit celui d'une incapacité à dormir à cause d'insomnie. Si c'était le deuxième cas, il était fort probable que ce soit à cause de quelque chose qui le tracassait ou bien d'un cauchemar… Et si c'était un cauchemar… Elle se ferait une joie de lui en faire revivre le contenu en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Il lui avait bien joué ce tour deux fois, alors elle n'allait pas se priver d'en faire autant ! La seule chose… C'est que sa chance de tomber sur le bon raisonnement n'était pas très élevée… Espérons qu'elle puisse avoir raison !

Elle se leva d'un bond et repartit en sens inverse pour aller à la rencontre de son Senseï.

* * *

Kakashi était adossé à un tronc, sondant les environs pour percevoir la présence de la fleur de cerisier. Elle n'était pas toute proche, mais il pouvait tout de même percevoir son parfum qu'il aimait tant. Il baissa la tête et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux, avant de la relever à nouveau et de la caler contre l'arbre feuillu. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir autant recourir au Sharingan… Pendant son voyage temporel, il ne l'avait pas battue grâce à sa stratégie qu'elle avait utilisé contre lui avec Naruto. Une stratégie vraiment terrible pour son pauvre cœur d'ailleurs… Il n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments à cette époque, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à contenir son malaise. Naruto avait ensuite rapidement compris la raison de sa réaction excessive face au jutsu pervers qu'il avait utilisé contre lui.

Cependant, il n'était plus question de ce genre de stratégie à présent. Sakura était seule contre lui et n'userait pas de la même technique. Sa force était plus impressionnante encore que dans ses souvenirs car elle l'utilisait pleinement contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir pendant son adolescence dans cette époque alternative. Quelle stratégie adopterait-elle pour le vaincre… ?

Il porta une main à sa poche arrière et vérifia ce qui lui restait comme munitions. Kunaïs, shurikens, il en avait encore. Et aussi son précieux livre naturellement, mais il était impensable de le lire dans une telle situation. Il n'avait plus à faire à l'adolescente de treize ans, mais bien à une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, ayant subi un entrainement intensif pendant quatre ans. Dix-sept ans déjà… Elle était un peu plus âgée que celle qu'il avait connu, mais elle restait la même…. Il l'aimait tant et ses sentiments le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il ne pourrait jamais l'approcher de la manière dont il le voulait. D'une certaine manière, les Icha Icha de Jiraya-sama compensaient ce vide cruel présent dans son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il soit très prudent et attentif à sa prochaine manœuvre. Il ignorait la façon dont elle viendrait à lui, mais il savait qu'il devait rester le plus concentré possible.

Un bruit attira son attention et il vit Sakura surgir des buissons dans un saut. Il arqua un sourcil et émit un petit rire suffisant.

\- "Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas m'avoir avec…"

Il s'interrompit brutalement en voyant que la Kunoïchi avait atterri avec aisance sur le parterre herbeux de la forêt et marchait d'un pas lent et assuré vers lui, dardant ses deux perles de jade dans ses yeux hétérochromes. Son corps ondulait souplement à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle avait un petit sourire tendre sur le visage et le regardait d'une étrange manière… Kakashi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et dévier le regard en rougissant, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Il déglutit avec difficulté et dut faire un considérable effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice.

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ignorer les battements de son cœur qui pulsait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

\- "Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as choisi ça pour me désta…", commença-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

D'un bond, elle se plaça à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, effleurant son torse de son corps gracile. Elle le regarda avec espoir, conservant son sourire doux sur les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour se pelotonner contre lui. Kakashi haleta subitement sous la proximité qu'elle avait instauré, ses sens s'affolant sous ce contact totalement inattendu.

\- "Mais… Enfin… Je… Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix saccadée, son sang tapant contre ses tempes et sa cage thoracique.

Si ça continuait, elle allait sentir le profond émoi qu'elle provoquait chez lui… Mais que lui prenait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi agissait-elle de cette manière ? Elle ne voulait pas user de ses charmes pour le déstabiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…", murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Kakashi sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Qu'avait-elle… dit ?

Elle posa une main douce sur son visage masqué et caressa avec légèreté ses traits cachés par le tissu noir avant de se perdre dans sa belle chevelure d'argent. Elle porta une autre main à son visage, retraçant les contours du visage du beau Ninja Copieur. Kakashi ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact inespéré qu'elle lui offrait. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Avait-elle recouvert la mémoire malgré le sceau ?

\- "Tu as tellement grandi… mon beau Kakashi…", chuchota-t-elle.

Alors c'était vrai… Elle l'avait enfin reconnu… Elle avait réalisé qu'il était celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis si longtemps… Il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Il pouvait enfin s'abandonner à elle…

\- "Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te cherche…", ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Elle marqua une pause et s'approcha avec lenteur du visage masqué du ninja argenté qui conservait les yeux mi-clos, envahit par le bonheur et l'ivresse de ce moment qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous…

\- "Tu m'as tant manqué…", murmura-t-il.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux voilés par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, sa bouche fine à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

\- "Je sais…", chuchota-t-elle avec malice.

Elle glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa chevelure opaline et posa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que Kakashi ferma les yeux de bonheur, savourant le baiser dont il avait tant rêvé ressentir la saveur depuis ses douze ans…

* * *

Sakura a largement progressé en quatre ans et elle sait le démontrer à Kakashi à travers le fameux exercice des clochettes qu'elle doit repasser pour montrer sa grande avancée.

Cependant, Kakashi était loin de se douter de l'issue de cet exercice...

Comment est-il possible que Sakura se souvienne de Kakashi ainsi, comme si ses souvenirs de ce futur alternatif lui étaient revenus ?

Nouvelle manipulation du sceau de la part de Madara ou piège de la Kunoïchi sur un Kakashi plus que désemparé ?

Le chapitre suivant vous le révélera !

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	3. Chapter 3

_**NERPApj:**_ Je suis très très contente que tu aies autant apprécié ce chapitre ! ^^ Ah oui, j'avoue j'ai été un peu sadique c'est vrai ;) Mais ta lecture des deux parties précédentes a pu te donner un avant-goût de mes élans de sadisme incontrôlables qui surviennent par moment, non ? ;p C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour notre pauvre Kakashi, mais il faudra qu'il se montre courageux s'il veut à tout prix retrouver sa belle fleur de cerisier... ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Keichido:**_ Hahaha désolée... ^^" C'était pas super cool de ma part, en effet ^^"  
Je voulais que les combats ne s'éternisent pas trop trop non plus pour ne pas faire perdre le fil aux lecteurs au bout d'un moment, et puis il fallait que ce soit un minimum parlant pour bien le visualiser dans sa tête ^^ Donc, je suis contente que ce soit le cas selon toi ! XP  
Ah oui, au bout de quatre ans je devais la faire un peu plus forte quand même ;) Elle a eu le même entraînement avec Tsunade que dans le manga, sauf que je l'ai rallongé d'un an, ce qui lui a permis du coup de sceller le Byakugou plus vite que dans le canon :) Et un Power up pour Sakura ! Un ! XD  
Comme c'est le premier "vrai" combat que Kakashi a avec Sakura, il fallait que je fasse un parallèle avec celui qu'il a vécu pendant son voyage temporel. Même si ici, il n'y a pas Naruto qui utilise son Oroike no jutsu en version Sakura pour le déstabiliser XD J'avoue que le voir subir une deuxième fois ce jutsu contre Kakashi aurait été très drôle à écrire je pense XD  
Je suis démasquée ! XDDDD Eh oui, malheureusement pour Kakashi, il devra se contenter d'une illusion pour le moment... :/ M'enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu vas voir tout ça juste après ma réponse ;)  
Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu aies passé un bon moment en le lisant, malgré ce "cliffhanger détestable" comme tu dis XDDDD

Des bisous à toi et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

C'était trop beau…. Trop inespéré pour être vrai… Et pourtant, la caresse chaude de ses lèvres sur les siennes était bien présente. Il pouvait sentir le léger arôme floral qu'elle dégageait qu'il avait toujours aimé dans son voyage temporel. Il sentait les courbures de son corps contre le sien et l'effleurement de ses cheveux roses sur son visage masqué. Les deux yeux de jade l'avaient envoûté avec une telle facilité…

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et fronça les sourcils. Sakura n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle ne l'aimait pas de cette manière dans cette époque et il était impossible que les souvenirs de ce futur alternatif lui soient parvenus sans que le sceau ne se brise. Or, si le sceau se brisait… il en mourrait… Autrement dit…

Il se dégagea avec force de la Kunoïchi qui le regarda sans comprendre. Elle haussa les sourcils de peine et d'incompréhension en voyant l'étrange attitude du Jônin et Kakashi dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas la reprendre dans ses bras et s'abandonner aux tourments de ses sentiments. Tout ceci était faux…

\- "Kaï !"

La silhouette de Sakura se déforma et disparut dans la nuit. Quelques mètres devant lui se tenait la véritable jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il aimait de tout son cœur depuis des années. Elle le regardait étrangement, tenant la clochette à la main. Il porta son regard sur le grelot qui tinta légèrement sous la force de la brise et resta muet pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité.

Il avait cédé si facilement à l'emprise de cette illusion… Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. C'était si évident… Il s'était fait avoir d'une manière si stupide… Tout ça à cause de son cœur qui demeurait trop fragile en présence de la belle fleur rose…

\- "Tu as utilisé un Genjutsu pour me piéger", dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle hocha la tête tout en continuant à poser un regard indéchiffrable sur lui. Avait-elle pu être témoin de son comportement face à l'illusion qu'elle avait créée ?

\- "Je vois… Bonne tactique…"

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne parla. Il plongea finalement son regard dans le sien, la honte et la peine enserrant son cœur. Il était tellement obnubilé par ses sentiments pour elle qu'il s'était abandonné avec une facilité extrême aux bras de la fausse Sakura.

La fleur s'avança de quelques pas, déviant légèrement le regard, et finalement s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le fixant à nouveau de ses émeraudes.

\- "… Je vous ai fait revivre le rêve qui vous a le plus marqué dans votre vie…"

Il hocha la tête lentement, n'osant plus conserver le contact visuel qui lui reflétait son immense faiblesse face à ses sentiments cruels.

\- "Vous sembliez si désespéré et si heureux en même temps…", murmura-t-elle. "Comme si vous aviez rencontré quelqu'un qui vous est cher…"

Il ne lui répondit pas et fronça légèrement les sourcils de tristesse. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux et baissa la tête pour prendre délicatement les mains du ninja aux mille techniques. Elle lia ses doigts aux siens et serra avec douceur ses mains. Conservant la tête baissée, elle murmura, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de douleur.

\- "… Vous m'aviez dit un jour qu'une personne chère à votre cœur n'était plus de ce monde… Et… vous m'aviez ensuite expliqué l'importance des sentiments malgré ce que dicte le code."

Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que les traits fatigués du Ninja Copieur étaient marqués par la peine, tandis que son regard fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol à sa gauche.

\- "… Est-ce que… vous avez vu cette personne… ?" osa-t-elle demander dans un souffle.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les ouvrir à nouveau pour les poser sur son élève qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il esquissa finalement un sourire plein de chaleur et posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête.

\- "Que j'ai vu ou non cette personne n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que tu aies réussi à me piéger très intelligemment et à me prendre cette clochette. Tu as énormément progressé Sakura. Je suis très fier de toi."

Il se dégagea de son emprise et repartit en direction de la rivière où les autres attendaient leur retour. Il marcha d'un pas décontracté, les mains dans les poches avant de reprendre le livre qu'il avait dans sa petit sacoche arrière et poursuivre la lecture qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, s'enfonçant dans les bois, conservant son inquiétude. Elle avait bien vu le désespoir et la joie inespérée qui s'étaient peints sur son visage masqué. Elle avait senti son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle lui prenait la clochette à sa taille. Elle avait vu avec quelle expression ses yeux avaient fixé cette illusion. Elle l'avait entendu avouer d'un murmure à peine audible que la personne lui avait énormément manqué… Et surtout… malgré le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé avant de retourner voir les autres, elle avait vu cette peine qui se reflétait dans son regard hétérochrome. Qu'avait-il vu pour être dans un tel état… ?

* * *

Sakura avait rejoint le reste du groupe qui l'attendait près de la rivière. Kakashi était déjà arrivé, l'ayant devancé de peu. Tsunade s'avança vers elle, accompagnée de Shizune et suivit par tous les autres.

\- "Félicitations Sakura", dit-elle, la fierté se reflétant dans sa voix.

\- "Oui, bravo Sakura", compléta Shizune.

\- "Arigatou Shishou, Shizune-san", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Ton élève est tout aussi brillante que toi, Tsunade", lança Jiraya.

La jeune médecin-nin rougit sous le compliment, ne sachant comment répondre à la remarque du Shishou de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- "C'était un très beau combat que tu as livré contre Kakashi", ajouta le Yondaïme. "Tu as énormément progressé. Naruto et Sasuke ont le même niveau que toi alors votre efficacité sera largement renforcée."

\- "Je ferai de mon mieux, Yondaïme-sama", dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

\- "Bravo Sakura. Tu as réussi à vaincre Kakashi et ce n'est pas rien", s'exclama Obito en lui posant une main sur la tête dans un large sourire dont il avait le secret, à l'image d'un certain blond. "Tu vas pouvoir lui mener la vie dure maintenant !"

\- "…U… Uh", acquiesça-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son Senseï qui s'était éloigné du groupe d'une démarche nonchalante.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude, avant de se reporter rapidement sur son commandant.

\- "Arigatou Obito Taïcho", le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- "Sakura-chaaaaan !" s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers elle et la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- "Naruto… Lâche-moi, voyons", le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait l'envoyer loin d'elle d'un coup de poing, puisque son père était là.

\- "Tu as été tellement géniale ! Tes nouvelles compétences sont tellement impressionnantes, dattebayo !"

\- "Ha ha, arigatou Naruto", ri-t-elle, un peu gênée, se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- "Avec ça, c'est sûr que nous formerons le prochain trio légendaire", affirma Sasuke avec un petit sourire doux aux lèvres.

\- "Sasuke-kun…", murmura-t-elle surprise. "Tu le penses vraiment ?" interrogea-t-elle en rougissant en déviant le regard.

Il se posta en face d'elle et lui releva la tête en s'emparant avec délicatesse de son menton.

\- "Naturellement. Tu verras ce dont Naruto et moi sommes capables, et après cela, tu n'en douteras pas un seul instant."

Elle le fixa avec étonnement devant son comportement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il avait raison, ils avaient dû devenir extrêmement puissants eux aussi, c'était certain. Et puis… Ils avaient été formés par Tsunade-sama et Jiraya-sama alors ils étaient tous les trois les mieux placés pour reprendre leurs titres de Sanin.

Elle tourna la tête vers Saï qui les regardait avec un air indéchiffrable, et eut un petit pincement au cœur. L'ancien membre de la Racine devait se sentir un peu à l'écart en voyant le trio qu'ils formaient.

\- "Euh les garçons, nous formerons un quatuor plutôt."

Naruto et Sasuke arquèrent un sourcil et Saï sursauta légèrement en s'apercevant que la Kunoïchi le fixait.

\- "S'il ne nous donne plus de surnoms alors ce sera bon", reprit Naruto en lançant un petit regard moqueur au peintre, tandis que le jeune Uchiha hochait la tête.

Saï écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et esquissa un petit sourire. Un véritable sourire cette fois.

\- "Tu fais partie de la team sept après tout toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta la fleur en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

Le ninja brun ne répondit pas et vit le groupe de shinobis qui l'entourait acquiescer avec satisfaction en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Il était devenu un véritable membre de la team sept alors…

\- "En fait", compléta Minato en s'approchant des quatre jeunes adultes. "Vous n'êtes plus réellement la team sept."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes 'to-chan ?"

\- "Uchiha Sasuke", appela-t-il, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- "Haï."

\- "Haruno Sakura."

\- "Haï !"

\- "Namikaze Naruto."

\- "Haï."

\- "Saï."

\- "Haï."

\- "Yamato."

\- "Haï, Yondaïme-sama."

\- "Uchiha Obito."

\- "Haï !"

\- "Et enfin, Hatake Kakashi."

\- "Haï", répondit l'argenté qui s'était approché du groupe en entendant l'énumération des membres de son groupe.

Minato porta un regard sur les personnes appelées et afficha un petit sourire.

\- "Vous formerez l'unité Kakashi."

\- "L'unité Kakashi ?" souligna Sakura en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Désormais, vous accompagnerez Obito et moi en mission. Nous ferons équipe ensemble."

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent précipitamment pour regarder avec étonnement leur Senseï. Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, conserva une expression neutre, les bras croisés, observant l'argenté en attendant son explication.

Kakashi observa ses anciens élèves et esquissa un petit sourire derrière son masque. Ils avaient tant grandi… Il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant le retour de la fleur.

\- "Voilà ce que ça veut dire", poursuivit-il. "A la différence du passé, nous ne serons plus dans une relation de Senseï et Taïcho à élèves, mais des ninjas de Konoha sur un même pied d'égalité. D'accord ?"

Naruto afficha un sourire sur son visage et lança un regard plein de volonté vers son grand frère de cœur.

\- "Uh ! Evidemment, 'ttebayo !" s'exclama-t-il sous le regard fier de Jiraya.

* * *

_Centre de Konoha, début de soirée_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi marchait dans les rues du village, accompagné de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Saï et Obito.

Tsunade Hime, Shizune, Jiraya, Yamato et Minato les avaient laissés pour reprendre leurs occupations alors que le jour avait laissé place à la nuit.

Le Ninja Copieur marchait en lisant son livre, jetant de temps à autre quelques coup d'œil à la fleur qui marchait devant lui.

\- "Tes progrès sont flagrants Sakura…", lança-t-il pour attirer son attention. "Je ne te pensais pas capable de me prendre la clochette."

Sakura se retourna et lui lança un regard malicieux, avant de se mettre à son niveau pour lui parler avec plus d'aisance.

\- "Si ça se trouve, je suis devenue plus forte que vous Kakashi Senseï", se vanta-t-elle en le taquinant.

Il émit un petit rire amusé en la réprimant légèrement.

\- "Ne te monte pas la tête Sakura. Je suis encore jeune, tu sais. Récemment, j'ai mis au point une nouvelle technique incroyable avec Obito."

\- "Ouais, mais sans moi tu aurais eu plus de mal à la développer, avoue", lança son meilleur ami avec un clin d'œil.

L'argenté arqua un sourcil avant de réfléchir à la question.

\- "Hmm… J'y serai tout de même arrivé, avec ou sans toi, c'est certain."

\- "Tu… Tu dis ça avec un tel naturel…", constata l'Uchiha d'un air dépité, ses épaules s'affaissant lourdement. "J'ai l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien."

Kakashi tapota gentiment l'épaule du brun et se reporta sur la rose qui lui souriait. Elle semblait heureuse en leur compagnie, ses yeux verts reflétant son éternelle flamme intérieure qui brûlait au fond d'elle. Il s'apprêta à reprendre son explication quand elle le coupa, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

\- "Oh ! C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas les clefs de chez moi."

\- "Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait t'empêcher de rentrer chez toi", remarqua Sasuke.

\- "Non, non bien sûr. Mais mes parents m'ont averti qu'ils ne seraient pas présents à mon retour car ils sont en voyage et je n'ai pas très envie de désactiver tous les pièges qu'ils ont installé… Je leur avais montré le processus avant mon départ…", soupira-t-elle en s'imaginant le temps que cela lui prendrait alors qu'elle rêvait du moelleux de son lit.

Le Jônin gris se mit à réfléchir silencieusement à ce que venait de dire Sakura. Pouvait-il lui proposer de loger chez elle en attendant qu'elle puisse réaménager chez ses parents ? Il s'apprêta à lui faire cette proposition mais Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

\- "Sakura-chan, tu peux venir à la maison en attendant le retour de tes parents si tu veux, 'ttebayo. Je suis sûr que 'to-chan n'y verra pas d'inconvénients."

\- "Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…", dit-elle, confuse.

\- "Mais non voyons Sakura-chan, et puis, ça nous fera du bien d'avoir une présence féminine à la maison", ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- "Bon eh bien si ton père accepte alors je veux bien."

\- "Yatta !" s'exclama-t-il.

\- "N'en profite pas pour faire je ne sais quoi avec Sakura, Usuratonkachi", maugréa Sasuke.

Naruto le fusilla du regard avec une moue boudeuse avant d'avoir une expression d'étonnement. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- "Tu ne serais pas jaloux… Nee Sasuke ?" ricana-t-il.

\- "Baka. Il n'y aucune chance pour que je le sois", répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'aimerais juste que Sakura ne soit pas traumatisée par ta présence envahissante."

\- "Et depuis combien de temps tu te préoccupes du bien-être de Sakura-chan ?" poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

Sasuke stoppa sa marche et fixa un regard indéchiffrable dans celui d'azur de Naruto.

\- "Je ne me préoccupe pas particulièrement de son bien-être, mais comme elle vient tout juste d'arriver et qu'elle n'a plus l'habitude de ta présence très… imposante, je préfère te prévenir."

\- "C'est sûr que tu es plus habitué à ma présence que Sakura-chan ne l'est", conclut Naruto en reprenant leur marche, les bras croisés sur sa nuque.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas et une légère rougeur vint teinter ses joues. Sakura lança un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons, ne comprenant pas où Naruto voulait en venir. Le blond le remarqua et afficha un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- "Sasuke a l'habitude de venir chez moi quand il est seul chez lui, et vice versa. Nos parents entretiennent de très bonnes relations. Obito nii-chan est comme mon grand-frère, et Itachi nii-chan est le troisième conseiller de 'to-chan, comme Shisui nii-chan, donc on vit assez souvent ensemble finalement", termina-t-il avec un petit rire. "Comme des frères. Nee Sasuke ?"

\- "Urusaï Usuratonkachi. Dis pas de bêtises…", murmura Sasuke en détournant le visage, gêné que le blond ait affirmé haut et fort la proximité qu'ils avaient.

Sakura eut un petit rire, amusée par Naruto qui continua à taquiner le brun, dont les rougeurs s'accentuaient à mesure que l'embarras augmentait.

Ils poursuivirent leur route pendant quelques instants et Saï les laissa à un embranchement pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Kakashi ne prononçait plus un mot, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles qu'échangeaient les trois jeunes adultes. Tenant toujours son livre à la main, son regard survolait les kanjis, relisant toujours la même phrase. Son esprit était à mille lieux de la réalité qui l'entourait, seul son système nerveux donnait l'illusion qu'il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas mécanique, errant dans les limbes de ses souvenirs…

Il avait eu un brusque retour à la réalité quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la même proximité avec la fleur que celle qu'elle avait avec Naruto et Sasuke. Dire qu'il avait failli lui proposer de loger chez lui en attendant qu'elle retrouve ses clefs... Comme s'ils étaient de simples amis... Et puis, malgré toute sa volonté d'oublier l'instant où il avait été pris par le Genjutsu de la fleur de cerisier, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête la sensation grisante qui l'avait envahi quand il avait été piégé par la fausse Sakura. Il avait ressenti une joie immense, un bonheur presque désespéré de la revoir, de pouvoir à nouveau la sentir dans ses bras, de pouvoir épouser ses lèvres douces et ressentir si intimement son parfum. La véritable Sakura ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle lui avait fait subir une véritable torture pour son cœur déchiré par l'amertume, la souffrance et un espoir fou qu'elle lui appartienne à nouveau, qui ne surviendrait probablement jamais…

Il stoppa sa marche soudainement et ferma d'un mouvement sec le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Obito jeta un regard perplexe à son meilleur ami avant de s'arrêter lui aussi. Sasuke sentit que son commandant et son Senseï ne les suivaient plus et il se retourna, imité par les deux autres.

Le Ninja Copieur avait la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés. Cette souffrance ne partait pas… elle ne partait jamais… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de ses retrouvailles avec Sakura en apportant de la bonne humeur ? Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de montrer sa douleur face à celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Ne lui était-il pas possible pour une fois de faire fi de ces impressions qui lui compressaient la poitrine pour s'abandonner au plaisir frivole de la réunification de son équipe ?

Obito posa une main sur l'épaule de l'argenté et la lui serra dans une pression réconfortante. Le shinobi aux mille techniques leva lentement la tête et son regard se posa instinctivement sur les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Elle arborait la même expression soucieuse, mêlée d'incompréhension que lorsqu'il était sorti du Genjutsu. Il était si faible… si faible devant cette fleur exquise qui volait devant lui au gré du vent et qu'il tentait désespérément d'attraper, l'effleurant parfois, sans jamais réussir à la saisir…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, réprimant les frissons qui remontaient le long de son échine. Ce fardeau était si dur à porter… si étouffant… Il brûlait sa peau au contact de cette flamme qui s'embrasait en lui. Il ne pouvait l'éteindre. Il ne _voulait pas _l'éteindre… mais elle le consumait de l'intérieur, rongeant les parois de la fragile corolle qui protégeait son cœur.

\- "Je… J'ai oublié que j'avais encore une tonne de papiers administratifs à remplir concernant la formation de notre nouvelle équipe", réussit-il à articuler, détournant son regard des perles de jade qui le fixaient toujours avec intensité.

Il disparut rapidement dans un nuage de fumée, prenant au dépourvu les quatre autres. Pendant quelques secondes, nul ne parla, trop surpris par l'étrange attitude du gris et finalement Naruto prit la parole.

\- "Ouais… C'est indéniable… Kashi nii-chan ne va pas bien", murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Il se tourna vers la rose et lui lança un petit sourire contrit.

\- "Tu l'as martyrisé à ce point Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo ?" plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- "Non voyons…", répondit-elle, embarrassée. "J'ai simplement…"

Elle fixa l'endroit où son Senseï avait disparu, l'incompréhension se reflétant sur son visage.

\- "… Usé de la ruse pour l'avoir…", termina-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle reporta son regard sur son commandant qui la fixa d'un air fermé. Il était soucieux lui aussi et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son meilleur ami et partenaire de toujours. Obito plongea ses yeux dans les siens, partageant cet échange silencieux.

\- "Je vais aller le rejoindre pour… l'aider, avec toute cette paperasse…", lança-t-il vaguement avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Sakura continua à fixer quelques instants encore la place où se tenait son aîné aux cheveux d'argent, son esprit ressassant les événements de la journée et plus particulièrement celui du Genjutsu qu'elle lui avait lancé. C'était évident… Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait considérablement bouleversé… Elle n'aurait jamais dû user d'un tel stratagème sur lui. Elle ne connaissait pas ses peines, ses douleurs, ses espérances, ses sources de joie. Il avait beau être son Senseï, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça… Alors, elle aurait dû se douter que le mystérieux Ninja Copieur avait des blessures qu'il ne souhaitait pas raviver. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'user de cette tactique aurait très probablement de mauvaises retombées sur un ninja ayant expérimenté la guerre et, par conséquent, la mort… Il avait peut-être vu cette personne qui l'avait quitté trop tôt… ? Et cette confession qu'elle l'avait entendu murmurer à l'illusion qu'il voyait… Le retour à la réalité avait dû être terriblement douloureux pour lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement… C'était très certainement à cause de ça qu'il était parti aussi précipitamment.

Elle poussa un gros soupir de chagrin et rejoignit les deux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient appelé pour venir les rejoindre. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi. Elle ne supportait pas être la cause du malaise de quelqu'un et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'une personne chère à son cœur. Si elle était effectivement responsable du comportement de Kakashi Senseï, alors elle irait réparer son erreur.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard, appartement d'Obito_

* * *

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ouvrit rapidement la porte du domicile de son meilleur ami, se déchaussa avec précipitation avant de se ruer dans la chambre et de s'effondrer sur le lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec rapidité sous la respiration saccadée qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il s'allongea sur le dos et porta un avant-bras sur ses yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer malgré lui. Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez lui. Se retrouver entre les murs qui avaient abrité l'adolescent et la jeune femme qu'ils avaient été pendant son voyage temporel l'aurait rendu plus mal encore qu'il ne l'était en ce moment…

Il cédait rarement à ses émotions, très rarement même, mais en cet instant, c'était trop. Il pensait que la revoir le comblerait de joie et améliorerait grandement son humeur, alors que cela avait été tout l'inverse. Il était parti loin d'elle le matin même, rejoignant le terrain d'entrainement, à cause de l'amertume qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant qu'elle lui était totalement inaccessible. Le test qu'elle avait réussi avec brio avait été une souffrance de plus pour son pauvre cœur en lambeaux alors qu'il avait cru et espéré pendant quelques secondes que celle qui l'avait regardé avec autant d'amour avant de l'embrasser n'avait été en fait qu'une illusion. C'était trop dur pour lui. Trop dur à supporter. Il ne pouvait plus porter un tel poids sur les épaules, un tel secret qui lui brûlait la gorge et les lèvres alors qu'il s'efforçait de conserver le silence tandis que son for intérieur hurlait de douleur en avouant tous les mystères qui l'entouraient et l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis des années. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre ou d'aimer une ombre, une chimère qui hantait son esprit et son cœur. Il n'avait plus la force d'affronter son regard émeraude, sa bouche tentatrice et ses sourires resplendissants. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement plus.

\- "Sakura…", gémit-il avec désespoir, sa vision se floutant contre son gré. "Je ne veux plus lutter… Je suis si fatigué… si fatigué… Je t'en prie… Sakura…"

Une présence familière apparut dans la chambre et il sentit le matelas se courber sous le poids de la personne assise. Une main vint se poser sur son bras, reposant sur le lit, et le lui caresser avec bienveillance.

\- "Kashi…", murmura Obito, qui avait compris que son ami était venu se réfugier chez lui pour ne pas se sentir oppressé entre les murs de son propre domicile.

\- "Je n'en peux plus Obito… C'est trop dur…", gémit-il de plus belle.

L'Uchiha poussa un petit soupir et s'allongea sur le flanc à côté de son meilleur ami. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu le fils de Croc Blanc aussi désespéré qu'en cet instant. Même à la suite de sa mission à Rôran son désespoir n'avait pas été aussi grand. Il le sentait craquer. Il avait atteint ses limites.

Dans un mouvement protecteur, il ouvrit ses bras pour inciter Kakashi à venir se coller contre le torse du brun. Ils étaient comme des frères tous les deux, ayant traversés tellement d'épreuves, tellement de souffrances… Alors… Voir l'argenté dans un tel état lui serra le cœur de tristesse.

Le ninja aux mille techniques hésita une seconde et, comme empreint d'une soudaine innocence enfantine perdue il y a bien des années, répondit à l'invitation non formulée de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les contacts physiques hormis pendant son voyage temporel, mais il sentait qu'il en avait désespérément besoin en cet instant.

\- "Kashi…", murmura à nouveau Obito. "N'abandonne pas… Sakura est là…"

\- "Mais elle ne sera jamais mienne… Elle restera simplement mon élève…", chuchota-t-il dans une plainte.

\- "… Si tu ne fais rien pour que cela change, alors oui…"

Kakashi releva la tête vers l'Uchiha, une larme traîtresse coulant avec lenteur sur sa joue masquée, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- "Elle te l'a dit pendant ton voyage temporel n'est-ce pas ? Elle retombera amoureuse de toi", lui dit le brun avec un sourire presque paternel. "Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu ne dois pas y mettre un peu du tien…", ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Le Ninja Copieur écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise avant de dévier le regard.

\- "Tu voudrais que je…"

\- "Séduise cette belle demoiselle, oui", acquiesça-t-il.

Le ninja aux cheveux pâles ne répondit pas, trop étonné par la proposition qu'avait fait son meilleur ami et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami pour se remettre sur le dos.

Cela prendra plus de temps pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras si tu ne la séduis pas, poursuivit-il en émettant un petit rire.

\- "Mais… J'ignore comment la séduire…", avoua-t-il dans un souffle. "Pendant mon voyage temporel, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et il se trouve que notre proximité a renforcé nos liens et lui a permis de m'aimer, puisqu'elle était déjà amoureuse de mon double de trente ans… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre aujourd'hui…"

\- "Eh bien, tu l'as ta réponse."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "La proximité", souligna Obito. "C'est en étant proche d'elle, en partageant une complicité qu'elle n'a pas avec les autres qu'elle pourra découvrir ta véritable personnalité et remplacer peu à peu l'image du Senseï et de l'ami qu'elle voit en toi, par l'image du ninja qu'elle aime…"

Kakashi le regarda avec espoir avant de dévier à nouveau le regard.

\- "… Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas… Si jamais, malgré notre complicité, elle ne tombait pas amoureuse de moi…"

Obito ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'allongea sur le dos, observant le plafond d'un air songeur.

\- "Tu sais…", dit-il finalement au bout de quelques instants. "Ceux qui luttent ne sont pas sûrs de gagner… mais ceux qui ne luttent pas ont déjà perdu…"

Il tourna la tête vers le visage masqué de Kakashi qui semblait boire ses paroles, avide d'obtenir un soutien de sa part. Pendant un instant, Obito eut l'impression que le redoutable Ninja Copieur avait laissé sa place au petit garçon innocent qu'il était encore à ses cinq ans, lorsque tous deux s'amusaient encore dans l'aire de jeux près du pont principal, accompagnés par leurs amis.

\- "Tu dois lutter Kakashi… Tu dois essayer… La fleur est encore à ta portée et n'attend que toi pour être cueillie."

Le shinobi à la chevelure d'argent le fixa quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux, alourdis par la fatigue. Il était épuisé, vidé par ses émotions, l'entrainement, les incertitudes et les doutes qui lui polluaient l'existence. Il commença peu à peu à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Obito sentit que son meilleur ami s'endormait et esquissa un petit sourire avant de se lever et de lui retirer son gilet de Jônin pour ensuite le glisser sous la couverture. Il retira son équipement lui aussi et s'installa dans le lit aux côtés de l'argenté.

\- "Arigatou… Obito", murmura Kakashi dans un état de demi-conscience.

L'Uchiha ébouriffa gentiment la chevelure douce de son partenaire de toujours avant de le regarder se laisser emporter de plus en plus dans un repos dont il avait énormément besoin. Ce soir, il veillerait sur lui, son frère d'arme, chassant les pensées qui le tourmentaient et venaient empoisonner ses rêves.

* * *

Non non, pas de yaoi entre Obito et Kakashi, juste une amitié fraternelle c'est tout ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kakashi a été considérablement touché par le Genjutsu que lui a fait subir Sakura. Il a bien tenté de ne pas le montrer et de contrôler ses émotions, mais cette épreuve a été trop difficile à surmonter pour son coeur...

Heureusement pour lui, Obito est toujours en vie et sera toujours aux côtés du Ninja Copieur pour l'aider dans les moments éprouvants comme celui-ci. Malgré la pudeur de Kakashi qui l'empêche de dévoiler ses pensées, Obito sait que ce dernier lui est reconnaissant d'être avec lui et de le rassurer par de simples paroles.

De son côté, Sakura se doute que son ancien Senseï est beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Elle sait que le Genjutsu qu'elle lui a lancé l'a profondément atteint. Même Naruto s'est aperçu du malaise de son grand frère de cœur...

Alors, que fera Sakura pour remédier à ce problème ? Décidera-t-elle de prendre les choses en mains et de parler directement à Kakashi ? Si oui, cela contribuera-t-il à les rapprocher ou renforcera-t-il le malaise qui s'est installé entre eux, contre leur gré ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	4. Chapter 4

_**NERPApj:**_ Ah c'est vrai que j'ai pas été très cool avec lui sur ce coup là ^^" mais je pense que tu ne m'en voudras plus en lisant ce chapitre ;) Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre malgré mes élans de sadisme ^^" ;p  
On se complète alors XD Mais il faut avouer que sans retournements de situation et sans difficultés à surmonter, une histoire aussi longue aurait été un peu plate ;) Alors c'est pour la bonne cause ! ^^  
Mais de rien ! ça me fait très plaisir de partager avec vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, le fruit de mon imagination ;) Il y aura 20 chapitres pour cette dernière partie et (sauf modification de dernière minute), ça ne changera pas comme pour la deuxième partie pour laquelle j'avais prévu de faire 29 chapitres et non 28, mais j'en ai fusionné deux un peu plus courts que les autres :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

_**Keichido:**_ C'est sûr que sans Obito, Kakashi aurait eu plus de mal à récupérer face au terrible Genjutsu de Sakura... :/ Les dégâts auraient été plus conséquents pour le Ninja Copieur, mais la question ne se pose heureusement pas ici puisqu'Obito est toujours en vie et n'a pas basculé du côté obscur du chakra ;)  
Eh voui ! Pratique pour lui que la team sept ne soit plus une simple team avec un Senseï et ses élèves ! Kashi pourra peut-être en profiter qui sait ? ;)  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la vague impression d'apparaître comme une grosse sadique qui chamboule tout dans la vie de ces personnages avec un rire démoniaque... Juste une impression XD  
L'action va pas tarder à arriver en effet. On va dire que tu auras un avant-goût de ce qui les attend prochainement au cours de ce chapitre ;)  
Du yaoï en ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke ? Mmmh... Si je suis d'humeur on verra XD Aucune révélation de ma part sur ce point ! ;p Et la torture ne marchera pas non plus ! XD  
Oui tout à fait, je faisais référence à la mission de Rôran qui se passe au tout début de la saga ^^ Sinon, j'aurais fait en sorte d'écrire un chapitre dessus en décrivant les différentes réactions de Kakashi quant à son retour dans cette ville qui a marqué le début de son histoire... ^^ Ce qui aurait pu être très intéressant à écrire d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, comme il n'y retourne pas dans le canon (enfin c'est pas dit) je n'ai pas cherché à trop trop dévier non plus de la trame principale, même si tu vas comprendre à la fin du chapitre que les choses ont quand même changé quand bien même elles ressemblent globalement au canon :)

Des bisous baveux à toi aussi (j'ai l'image d'une limace en tête je ne sais pas pourquoi XD) et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Plusieurs coups à répétition retentirent, contrastant avec le calme dans lequel était plongé l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Kakashi émergea peu à peu du pays des songes sous l'insistance des coups qui résonnaient contre ce qu'il devinait être la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et constata que le lit était vide de toute autre présence, mais l'oreiller à ses côtés était encore enfoncé par le corps de son précédent utilisateur. Obito avait dû repartir…  
Il ouvrit son autre œil qui conservait le Sharingan et repéra l'heure qu'affichait son réveil.

Neuf heure. Il poussa un petit soupir et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le moelleux du matelas, s'emmitouflant dans la couette avant de pousser un grognement de frustration en entendant les coups s'intensifier contre sa porte d'entrée.

\- "Obito…", grommela-t-il d'une voix endormie. - "Entre… !" dit-il, plus fortement.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en un léger grincement et se refermer ensuite. Des chaussures furent enlevées soigneusement et placées dans un coin de l'entrée pour ne pas bloquer le passage. Quelques pas feutrés résonnèrent sur le sol de l'appartement et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte.

\- "Kakashi Senseï ?" murmura une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se leva d'un bond, parfaitement éveillé cette fois, réajustant son masque et son pantalon avant de se précipiter pour voir la nouvelle venue.

\- "Sakura ?" dit-il étonné en sortant de sa chambre.

La fleur rosit en constatant qu'elle l'avait peut-être réveillé.

\- "Oh Gomen Senseï ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger !" s'exclama-t-elle embarrassée en déviant le regard. "Obito Taïcho m'a averti que vous étiez chez lui, et puis je vous ai entendu me dire d'entrer… enfin, je ne pensais pas…"

\- "Ah ce n'est rien Sakura", la coupa-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de négation. "Je croyais que c'était Obito, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas m'offusquer pour si peu", termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle posa sur lui ses deux émeraudes et esquissa, elle aussi, un petit sourire, ses joues toujours roses. Kakashi déglutit difficilement, avant de chasser les sentiments qui commençaient à envahir son cœur à nouveau.

\- "Bien, je te prépare un thé ?" lui proposa-t-il en la contournant pour rejoindre la cuisine de son meilleur ami.

\- "Oh euh, volontiers Senseï", acquiesça-t-elle, heureuse qu'il la sorte de cet embarras.

Elle le suivit dans le salon/cuisine/salle à manger en observant discrètement le contenu de l'appartement du Jônin brun. Elle resta debout, immobile, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise d'avoir surgie ainsi dans l'intimité de son Senseï et du meilleur ami de celui-ci. Elle fixa le dos de l'argenté qui s'affairait à faire chauffer le thé et à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ses muscles saillants ressortaient sous le haut noir sans manches qu'il portait habituellement sous sa veste de shinobi, et elle rougit de plus belle en constatant que la morphologie de son homologue était vraiment… très agréable à regarder. Il se retourna et capta son regard instigateur mais ne prononça pas un mot. Si elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui d'une autre manière qu'amicalement, il ne la priverait pas de le dévisager ainsi.

Il posa tout le nécessaire pour le repas sur la table et esquissa un petit sourire chaleureux. Elle n'était peut-être pas arrivée au moment où il était le mieux « préparé » pour la recevoir, mais il était extrêmement heureux qu'elle soit présente.

\- "Je t'en prie, assieds-toi", dit-il en lui désignant une chaise.

Elle s'exécuta silencieusement et n'osa pas porter un regard vers lui.

\- "Tu peux te servir, j'en ai fait pour nous deux", ajouta-t-il en montrant la nourriture mise à disposition sur la table.

\- "Merci… Kakashi Senseï…", murmura-t-elle en s'emparant de ce qui lui faisait envie.

Sakura commença à manger en silence, n'osant pas reporter son regard sur Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Il baissa quelques instants son masque pour boire son thé et le remonta ensuite. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son visage démasqué à la fleur, bien sûr que non, mais comme elle faisait des rêves où elle voyait très probablement le bas de son visage à douze ans, elle pourrait tout à fait le reconnaître. Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt… De toute façon, il ne savait même pas si elle verrait son visage un jour…

La Kunoïchi conservait son visage baissé, concentrée sur la nourriture qu'elle avalait, et le Jônin esquissa un petit sourire amusé sous son masque. Cette situation lui rappelait en tout point celle qu'il avait vécu pendant son voyage temporel. Sakura avait été extrêmement gênée de le voir sans son masque la première fois, car elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de l'autre Kakashi. Elle avait confié dans son journal intime qu'elle l'avait trouvé très beau quand elle avait finalement découvert ce que cachait le bout de tissu sombre. Peut-être que la jeune femme en face de lui le trouverait à son goût elle aussi, si jamais elle perçait ce mystère qui semblait intriguer tant de personnes dans le village.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Pesant et gênant pour la rose, reposant pour l'argenté. Kakashi avait été plongé dans les méandres de sa mémoire qui l'assaillaient, superposant la réalité aux souvenirs de ces merveilleux instants passés avec celle qu'il aimait tant…

Quand il eut fini son repas, il se leva et débarrassa le contenu de la table. Sakura se leva elle aussi et, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, aida son aîné à ranger.

\- "Oh Sakura, merci de m'aider, mais j'aurais pu le faire seul tu sais."

\- "Je ne vais tout de même pas vous regarder faire sans lever le petit doigt", lança-t-elle. "Et puis, c'est une manière de vous remercier pour le petit déjeuner."

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la vaisselle qu'elle essuyait.

\- "Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous saviez bien cuisiner…", ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, des rougeurs sur les joues signalant son embarras.

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux de stupeur en réalisant qu'elle faisait le même constat que celle qu'il avait connu. Cette phrase… Cette même phrase qu'elle avait prononcé des années auparavant, dans un autre temps, un autre lieu… Son cœur se serra et il poussa un soupir intérieur. Il se reconcentra finalement sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas paraître étrange, et rangea la vaisselle qui restait dans les placards.

\- "Eh bien… je cuisine c'est vrai… dans certain cas…"

\- "Dans certains cas ?" souligna-t-elle intriguée.

Son rangement terminé, il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'y assit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle suivit son exemple et s'installa relativement proche de lui, attendant sa réponse. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de détailler les moindres détails de ce visage dont il était tombé amoureux il y a déjà dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans… il avait attendu toutes ces années, espérant revoir un jour celle qu'il avait connue, et voilà qu'elle était devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, instaurant une proximité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

\- "… Je cuisine quand une personne que j'aim… à laquelle je tiens est à ma table…", avoua-t-il en reportant son regard sur le plafond, se reprenant rapidement.

\- "Alors vous tenez à moi Senseï ?"

Il la fixa à nouveau et lui saisit avec malice son petit nez fin.

\- "Mais bien sûr que je tiens à toi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier du contraire ?" lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant ensuite gentiment ses doux cheveux.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire tendre et baissa le regard, ses mains se liant. Son visage prit quelques teintes de rose sous la gêne qui la saisissait, et elle s'approcha encore un peu, lui prenant avec délicatesse une de ses grandes mains. Elle en traça avec légèreté les contours dans un geste empreint d'une grande spontanéité et simplicité, comme si ce contact lui avait toujours été familier.

\- "Je suppose que je voulais m'en assurer…", confessa-t-elle dans un souffle, en continuant ses subtiles caresses innocentes.

Kakashi déglutit, appréciant pleinement ce qu'elle lui offrait sans aucune arrière-pensée, fixant ses mains douces.

\- "Kakashi Senseï…"

\- "Hmm… ?"

\- "Si je suis venue vous voir ce matin… C'est pour me faire pardonner…"

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et reporta sa concentration sur la fleur qui le regardait avec peine, arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- "De quoi parles-tu ?"

Elle dévia le regard et stoppa ses caresses pour emprisonner la main de son Senseï dans la sienne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous la gêne. Elle poussa un petit soupir et avoua dans un murmure ce qui la taraudait.

\- "… C'est à cause de moi que vous étiez aussi mal hier…"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, baissant lui aussi le regard.

\- "Je ne pensais pas mal faire en utilisant ce Genjutsu contre vous Senseï… Je ne savais pas comment récupérer cette clochette en contrant le pouvoir du Sharingan. Je savais qu'il fallait que je détourne votre attention d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que j'immobilise vos mains pour que vous ne soyez pas en mesure d'exécuter une nouvelle technique de ninjutsu."

Elle marqua une petite pause, sentant les yeux hétérochromes du shinobi à la chevelure d'argent qui la fixaient.

\- "J'ai pensé à ça, parce que je me suis remémorée l'entrainement que nous avions passé la première fois sur le terrain d'entrainement. Vous m'aviez piégé en me faisant revivre le rêve qui m'avait hanté la veille."

Kakashi arqua discrètement un sourcil en constatant qu'elle se souvenait très bien d'événements aussi précis en rapport avec lui, alors que le sceau aurait dû les lui effacer de sa mémoire. Peut-être que la pression qu'avait exercé Madara sur le sceau des mille printemps pendant l'attaque il y a quatre ans avait modifié cet aspect du jutsu ?

\- "Alors… je me suis dit que c'était un moyen pour moi de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Je ne pensais pas mal, je voulais juste…"

Elle soupira, serrant un peu plus la main de l'argenté dont le cœur battait à toute vitesse sous le rapprochement qu'elle avait installé entre eux deux. Il savait qu'elle ne s'apercevait pas de sa trop grande familiarité envers lui, mais son cœur amoureux ne se privait pas de la laisser faire.

\- "… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça Senseï. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu et je ne demande pas à le savoir car c'est votre vie privée, mais je sais que de mauvais souvenirs ont été ravivés par ma faute et je tenais à m'excuser… S'il-vous-plait, Kakashi Senseï, pardonnez-moi."

Sakura leva de grands yeux vers lui, implorant son pardon comme si cela lui était vital. Kakashi la regarda sans dire un mot, passant d'une émeraude à l'autre, et déglutit difficilement devant cette vision si touchante qui s'offrait à lui. A cet instant, la seule chose que lui soufflait ardemment son cœur était de capturer ses lèvres et de chasser la tristesse qui avait envahi les perles de jade de la belle fleur de cerisier. Il se contint du mieux qu'il put pour refréner les sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'en avait pas le droit, car elle ne lui appartenait pas…  
Alors lentement, il tendit sa main libre vers elle et lui caressa la joue avec douceur, s'attardant sur le toucher que ce contact magique lui procurait. Elle semblait si préoccupée par son bien-être qu'il aurait pu prétendre qu'elle éprouvait peut-être des sentiments pour lui, s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien pour démanteler cette supposition. Il était étonnant qu'elle s'investisse autant pour lui… après tout, elle avait voulu devenir plus forte et partir avec Tsunade Hime principalement car elle pensait l'avoir déçu et ne pas être assez forte pour le protéger…

Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse qu'il lui donnait et il esquissa un sourire tendre derrière son masque. Cet instant semblait si irréel… hors du temps… où seuls Sakura et lui existaient, sans contrainte, ni secret. Il se sentait capable de tout lui avouer, bravant les interdits, bravant la mort qui le menaçait par la présence du Chiharu Fûin. Il était plongé dans un monde à part, où seul ce qu'il ressentait pour elle comptait.

\- "Je ne te pardonne pas d'un tort que tu n'as pas commis", dit-il, ses yeux reflétant une profonde tendresse.

\- "Pourtant…", rétorqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans l'onyx unique de son ancien Senseï.

\- "Chuuut…", la coupa-t-il en posant son index sur son bouton de rose. "Tu as été brillante, et cette stratégie était très bien pensée. Tu as réussi à me prendre la clochette avec brio et tu m'as rendu très fier de toi."

\- "Vraiment ?"

\- "Uh… Vraiment. Tu es devenue aussi forte que Tsunade-sama et…"

Il marqua une pause un court instant, ses pensées tournées vers celle qu'il avait connu.

\- "Je suis sûr qu'on t'appellera la Tsunade numéro deux dans un futur proche", termina-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec espoir avant d'esquisser un fin sourire. Elle lia ses doigts aux siens, ne réalisant pas que son acte était anodin pour une relation purement _amicale_ entretenue avec quelqu'un, et savoura la douceur de la peau de l'argenté.

\- "Vous avez toujours eu un don pour me remonter le moral Kakashi Senseï. Vous m'avez toujours encouragé…"

\- "C'est normal d'encourager son élève préférée", dit-il avec une petite mine amusée.

L'expression de Sakura changea soudainement, et son visage se teignit d'incertitude. Kakashi arqua un sourcil, intrigué par le changement visible de comportement qui s'était opéré chez Sakura.

\- "Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi… pourquoi vous accordiez autant d'attention à quelqu'un comme moi", ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête. "Je n'ai pas de talent particulier, je n'appartiens pas à un clan célèbre, et je n'ai pas de réserve de chakra énorme. Vous ne me connaissiez pas, alors que Naruto et Sasuke vous connaissaient très bien, puisque Naruto vous considère comme son grand frère et que Sasuke a la même image de vous, même s'il ne l'avouera pas. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous autant concentré sur moi… ?"

Il lui releva le menton avec délicatesse et vint placer une petite mèche derrière son oreille gauche.

\- "Ne dis plus jamais devant moi que tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire", lui répondit-il en ancrant un regard franc dans le sien. "Dès le départ, j'ai vu le potentiel que tu avais en toi. J'ai vu ce que tu pouvais devenir et… même si j'aurais voulu que tu restes avec m… nous, je savais que tu allais devenir une puissante Kunoïchi grâce à l'entrainement de Tsunade-sama. Tu n'as peut-être pas le même patrimoine génétique que Naruto et Sasuke, pourtant, tu es arrivée au même niveau qu'eux. Tu as encore plus de mérite, Sakura. Tu t'es battue pour obtenir ces nouvelles compétences et tu as réussi. Tu n'es pas extraordinaire… Tu es…"

Sensationnelle, la plus forte et la plus courageuse shinobi qu'il ait pu voir de toute sa vie, magnifique, rayonnante, divine.

\- "Tu es toute ma fierté, Sakura."

Sakura avait haussé les sourcils de surprise en entendant le discours de l'argenté et ses yeux s'étaient embués sous l'émotion. Elle avait tant souffert de son incapacité à s'élever au même niveau que ses coéquipiers, à se faire une place au sein de l'équipe sept, à prouver sa valeur à ses amis, à son commandant et à celui qu'elle admirait profondément, le Ninja Copieur. Voilà qu'il lui avouait que ses efforts avaient payé. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait obtenu la reconnaissance de la personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu rendre fière d'elle.

\- "Kakashi Senseï…", murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante, une larme perlant contre son gré sur sa joue.

Elle ne voulait plus s'afficher comme la jeune fille fragile qu'elle avait été autrefois, mais elle avait tellement espéré cet instant que son esprit lâchait prise malgré elle.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et Kakashi sursauta légèrement, pris au dépourvu par le soudain élan de la fleur. Sakura esquissa un sourire, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, heureuse que sa valeur soit pleinement reconnue par l'homme qu'elle estimait le plus au monde.

\- "Je suis si heureuse…", chuchota-t-elle, sa tête enfouie contre le torse de l'argenté, respirant son odeur qu'elle appréciait beaucoup secrètement. "Arigatou Kakashi… Senseï…"

Le Jônin referma avec lenteur ses bras autour de la fleur de cerisier et posa son menton sur sa tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il huma avec délice le parfum floral de celle qui hantait son cœur. Il aurait tant voulu lui révéler à quel point il l'aimait, lui révéler toute la vérité et lui dire à quel point toutes ces années passées près d'elle sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher et la retrouver avaient été la pire torture qu'il ait subi de toute son existence.

\- "Votre cœur bat rapidement Senseï…", constata la jeune femme dans un murmure, toujours en proie à l'euphorie du moment.

\- "Je… Euh… Je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts physiques, alors… je suppose que c'est normal que mon cœur… enfin… tu vois…", bégaya-t-il en tentant de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui et émit un rire léger.

\- "Je suppose aussi que ce ne sont certainement pas ce genre de rapprochement que doivent avoir un professeur et son élève", fit-elle remarquer.

Kakashi se raidit quelque peu et Sakura renforça son étreinte, en sentant la réaction de son aîné, pour le rassurer.

\- "Mais… Je dois avouer que vous avez cette place spéciale dans mon cœur qui vous rend différent d'un simple Senseï… Je vous l'avais dit avant mon départ, il y a quatre ans…"

\- "U… Uh…"

\- "Je ne saurais en définir véritablement la nature, mais, je sais que vous êtes l'une des personnes qui compte les plus pour moi… Je l'ai tout de suite senti… J'ai tout de suite ressenti ce lien spécial que nous avons tissé depuis le début. C'est pour ça que votre jugement, votre bien-être, tout ce qui vous concerne m'importe autant", murmura-t-elle avec une sincérité presque naïve.

Le Ninja Copieur serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils de tristesse en sachant très bien que sa fleur n'entendait pas là ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ce lien spécial n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de l'affection. Une très grande affection qu'elle lui portait, comme pouvait le faire Naruto avec lui et Obito, renforcée par le sceau.

\- "Je suis comme… un ami, c'est ça… ?" murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire triste qu'elle ne vit pas.

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas envisagée la possibilité que l'affection qu'elle portait envers le shinobi à la chevelure d'argent pouvait se traduire par une véritable amitié, au même titre que celle qu'elle partageait avec Naruto et Sasuke-kun.

\- "Je pense qu'on peut qualifier ça ainsi, sûrement…", dit-elle finalement.

Elle releva la tête en se dégageant légèrement de lui et fixa les yeux hétérochromes qui la regardaient d'une étrange manière qu'elle n'aurait su déchiffrer.

\- "Est-ce mal ?"

\- "Non", lui répondit-il en secouant la tête doucement, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui caresser sa joue de la pulpe de ses doigts. "Notre différence d'âge n'est pas si conséquente que ça et, je ne suis plus vraiment ton Senseï maintenant. Nous sommes dans la même équipe avec le même rang après tout…"

\- "Cela vous dérange… ? "demanda-t-elle en déviant le regard avec une petite moue gênée avant de le reposer sur lui.

\- "… Non… Mais…"

Il marqua une pause et Sakura attendit qu'il poursuive.

\- "J'aimerais… enfin, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Kakashi lorsque nous sommes tous les deux…", dit-il, embarrassé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son souffle s'arrêta un instant et les battements de son cœur ralentirent quelque peu, tandis que sa phrase restait en suspend sur ses lèvres, attendant la réponse de la fleur.

Depuis des années déjà il mourrait d'envie de retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient pendant son voyage temporel et de l'entendre prononcer son prénom… uniquement son prénom… C'était l'occasion rêvée pour le lui proposer en utilisant ce prétexte sans qu'elle ne trouve ça trop étrange.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe, très étonnée qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition.

\- "Ça te permettrait sans doute d'être plus à l'aise, si tu me vois comme un ami", se justifia-t-il, mal à l'aise devant l'étonnement visible de la Kunoïchi. "De toute façon, Naruto et Sasuke me tutoient déjà et m'appellent par mon prénom ou par un surnom en dehors de nos heures de service, alors… si tu le souhaites… tu peux en faire de même… Mais si tu ne le veux pas…"

\- "D'accord", le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre reflétant son bonheur. "Je… Je te tutoierai quand nous serons tous les deux… Kakashi."

Son cœur rata un battement quand il l'entendit prononcer avec tant de délicatesse son prénom, comme il l'avait rêvé tant de fois depuis son retour de son voyage temporel.

Il hocha la tête doucement, satisfait, et elle le serra de nouveau contre lui dans une étreinte qu'il lui rendit volontiers.

\- "Tu m'as manqué Kakashi…", lui avoua-t-elle.

\- "Toi aussi, Sakura… Tu m'as manqué…", murmura-t-il, heureux d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de la véritable fleur de cerisier.

La poitrine de Kakashi menaçait d'exploser sous la pression sanguine affluant dans son palpitant qui martelait à tout rompre contre les parois de sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu son amour, mais ils s'étaient déjà considérablement rapprochés en peu de temps grâce à cette proximité qui s'était installée entre eux. Obito avait eu raison de lui recommander de renforcer leur proximité dans le but de la séduire. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière s'il n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour la fleur, mais dans le cas présent, la question ne se posait pas.

* * *

_Au même moment, palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Minato était en train de consulter les modalités de préparatifs de l'examen Chûnin quand il entendit plusieurs coups frapper contre la porte de la salle.

\- "Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit et Itachi entra dans la pièce, s'avançant jusque devant le bureau du Yondaïme et s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur.

\- "Ohayo Itachi. Que m'apportes-tu comme nouvelles ?"

\- "De bien mystérieuses et sombres malheureusement, Hokage-sama", lui répondit-il.

Le Namikaze arqua un sourcil et reposa ses papiers administratifs pour l'écouter avec une attention extrême.

\- "Les deux unités de cinq hommes chacune que j'avais envoyé à Ame pour enquêter sur les agissements de Hanzô la Salamandre sont revenues ce matin. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul membre."

\- "Un seul membre ?!" s'exclama Minato en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

\- "Uh. L'ANBU m'a appris que les agissements du dirigeant d'Amegakure sont étranges en ce moment. Il avait pour habitude de sortir régulièrement pour contrôler ses frontières, or, plus personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois. De nouveaux mouvements politiques se sont soulevés contre lui, alors qu'il ne supportait pas l'opposition et qu'il s'arrangeait pour calmer les mouvements des foules sans effusion de sang. Aujourd'hui, une profonde tension règne. Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus et sont surveillés comme le seraient de vulgaires criminels, et ceux qui ne partagent pas les idées sur la politique du village disparaissent mystérieusement sans laisser de traces d'après les rumeurs que chuchotent les villageois."

\- "Avez-vous réussi à obtenir une liste qui répertorie le nombre de disparus ?"

\- "Oui, c'est ce qui a coûté la vie aux autres membres de la Racine", répondit Itachi.

\- "Et je le déplore sincèrement", dit-il d'une voix sombre. "Combien sont-ils ?"

\- "Six sont des ninjas d'Ame, les autres sont de simples civils."

Minato ne répondit pas, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

\- "Yondaïme-sama. Quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre. Nous ignorons encore si c'est en rapport avec l'Akatsuki et ce mystérieux Tobi qui a attaqué le village, mais nous ne pouvons négliger Ame aujourd'hui."

L'Hokage posa son regard sur les orbes sombres aux Sharingans désactivés de son troisième conseiller. Le village ne connaissait pas l'identité de ce Tobi, ce ninja au masque orange. Personne d'autre que Kakashi, Obito, Tsunade, et Sakura, qui l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de l'argenté, ne connaissait la véritable identité du shinobi qui se cachait sous ce masque. Uchiha Madara. Pendant quatre années, il avait dépêché de nombreux ninjas en mission, ratissant entièrement le pays de feu afin d'espérer obtenir des informations à propos du Nukenin, mais tous étaient rentrés bredouilles, frustrés de ne pas avoir su répondre aux attentes de leur Hokage. Il y a peu, Itachi et Shisui avaient découvert que d'étranges choses se tramaient au sein d'Ame et il fallait croire qu'ils avaient flairé une piste qui conduirait peut-être à un indice.

\- "Je partage ton avis", approuva Minato. "Ame fait partie d'un petit pays et n'a jamais tenu à ce que des tensions apparaissent en son sein. Si tel était le cas, le village caché de la pluie imploserait, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le but de Hanzô. Jiraya Senseï m'a parlé de lui. Il l'a connu sur le champ de bataille et m'a toujours parlé d'un valeureux guerrier avec un sens de l'honneur très conséquent. Il me semble impensable aujourd'hui qu'il puisse agir de cette manière…"

Itachi observa le blond, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ces étranges faits pouvaient potentiellement se transformer en une menace pour le village. Il n'était pas question qu'une nouvelle catastrophe s'abatte à nouveau sur Konoha. Il était de son devoir de stopper cela.

\- "Qu'allez-vous faire Hokage-sama ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre, traduisant son parfait sang-froid.

Minato réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de s'emparer finalement d'un parchemin et d'écrire rapidement et soigneusement un long mot. Il referma le rouleau et le tendit à Itachi qui le prit en lançant un regard interrogateur au Yondaïme.

\- "Remet ça au service de correspondance du village. Qu'il duplique le parchemin et l'envoie aux villages cachés des quatre autres pays. Konoha organise un sommet des Kage. Il est temps que le monde shinobi prenne au sérieux cette menace que représente l'Akatsuki et joigne ses forces pour y mettre un terme en enquêtant sur la moindre piste qui nous est offerte. Et cela commencera par Amegakure."

* * *

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, salle de réception du palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Minato marchait d'un pas précipité, les sourcils froncés et la mine sombre. A ses côtés, le Yondaïme Kazekage, Rasa, suivait sa cadence sans émettre la moindre contestation. La réunion des cinq Kage allaient débuter et le Namikaze avait l'étrange impression que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler comme il l'entendait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réception gardée par plusieurs ANBU du village caché des feuilles. Le blond s'arrêta et resta posté quelques instants devant, la tête en ébullition sous la pression qui s'accumulait. Cette réunion était de la plus haute importance. S'il réussissait à convaincre tous les Kage, une Alliance pourrait être créée entre les cinq pays afin de faire face à la menace de l'Akatsuki et, qui sait, peut-être que cette alliance serait définitive et permettrait un nouvel avenir pour leur monde.

Il sentit la pression de la main du Kazekage sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face au père de Gaara qui le regardait de ses yeux sévères et plein de détermination. Lui aussi voulait par-dessus tout que cette alliance se forme. Il en avait été le premier informé par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre de Minato avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre officielle de réunion des Kage. Le Yondaïme Hokage avait réussi à lui donner l'espoir que les cinq pays puissent s'allier un jour et cesser ces conflits qui les détruisaient.

\- "Minato-san", dit-il d'une voix affirmée. "Vous allez devoir convaincre cette assemblée, mais vous ne serez pas seuls. Suna vous accompagne dans cette démarche car il est hors de question que nous laissions passer l'opportunité de créer une paix durable en s'unissant contre l'Akatsuki."

\- "Uh, j'en suis conscient et je remercie Suna pour cela, et tout particulièrement vous, Rasa-san", répondit le blond avec un petit sourire qui se fana pour laisser à nouveau place à son air sombre.

\- "Que redoutez-vous ?"

\- "Qu'ils trouvent un prétexte idiot pour remettre en question notre proposition en restant méfiants."

Le Yondaïme Kazekage plissa légèrement les yeux et dévia le regard en réfléchissant, pour finalement le reposer sur Minato.

\- "Ils trouveront un prétexte idiot pour éviter cette alliance car ils ne peuvent pour l'instant se fier qu'à notre parole. Or, que vaut la parole d'un shinobi alors que notre force est concentrée sur la ruse et les attaques fourbes ? Ce sera à nous de leur donner la preuve qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance."

Le Namikaze le regarda quelques secondes sans prononcer le moindre mot avant d'acquiescer dans un hochement de tête. Il se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à la porte et ordonna aux ANBU de l'ouvrir. La salle apparut devant eux, leur laissant constater que la grande table elliptique comportait déjà la présence du Mizukage, du Tsuchikage, du Raikage, ainsi que des seigneurs des cinq puissances.

Minato et Rasa s'avancèrent près de l'assemblée et y prirent place. Le Yondaïme Hokage présidait puisqu'il représentait le village d'accueil. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux membres présents et se saisit d'un grand parchemin pour le faire rouler au centre de la table. Il se déplia, laissant apparaitre une carte des cinq pays. Une petit croix était dessinée sur celui d'Amegakure.

\- "Minna-san. Konoha vous souhaite la bienvenue en son sein. En tant que Yondaïme Hokage, je souhaite que votre séjour parmi nous soit agréable."

\- "Il le sera en fonction du traitement qu'on nous réserve", grinça Ônoki, sarcastique.

\- "Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation en vous joignant autour de cette table pour parler d'un sujet plus que préoccupant", ajouta Minato en ignorant la remarque du Sandaïme Tsuchikage.

\- "Hu ! Allons bon ! Le jeune Hokage est déstabilisé par de léger remous politique dans un pays, et il convoque une assemblée des Kage pour nous avertir de ses angoisses", railla Ônoki. "Dommage que le Sandaïme Hokage ne soit plus de ce monde pour calmer ses terreurs nocturnes."

Minato posa un regard azur glacé sur le vieil homme. Son visage affichait un sang-froid sans borne, et ses yeux reflétaient l'aura glacial qui le parcourait, agacé par les remarques désobligeantes du dirigeant d'Iwa.

\- "Mes nuits se déroulent parfaitement bien, Tsuchikage. Je vous remercie de votre attention à mon égard", lança-t-il dans un calme froid, imperturbable.

Le Tsuchikage ne broncha pas et se reprit légèrement sous la menace visuelle du blond. Minato n'était plus un jeune dirigeant, cela faisait tout de même dix-huit ans qu'il était à la tête de Konoha et il avait eu vent de la politique qu'il menait. Le Namikaze semblait bien gérer la situation malgré l'attaque importante que Konoha avait dû essuyer quatre années auparavant.

\- "Je vous ai fait appeler pour une raison simple", reprit Minato en se concentrant sur ses interlocuteurs. "Konoha a eu vent d'étranges faits se déroulant à Ame."

\- "D'étranges faits ?" souligna la Mizukage, Meï Terumi.

\- "Qu'entendez-vous par là Hokage ?" demanda d'une voix forte le Raïkage, A.

\- "Mes ANBU ont découvert que les agissements d'Hanzô la Salamandre ont drastiquement changé ces derniers temps. Les étrangers sont surveillés comme le seraient de potentiels criminels. De nombreuses disparitions de civils comme de shinobi d'Ame ont été répertoriées. Les moindres contestations politiques sont sévèrement réprimées."

Il marqua une petite pause, observant son auditoire qui le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur, attendant qu'il développe ses pensées.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Konoha a été confronté à une grande menace il y a quatre ans. Une menace que nous ne pouvons prendre à la légère."

\- "Akatsuki", compléta Rasa.

\- "En effet", acquiesça Minato. "Quelques membres de l'Akatsuki ont suffi à dévaster le village."

\- "Votre puissance militaire est à revoir, Hokage", grommela le Tsuchikage, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque.

\- "Tsuchikage", le coupa l'Hokage. "Vous soulignez avec finesse ma jeunesse et mon expérience moins importante que mon prédécesseur. Je doute que votre attitude soit une grande démonstration de la vôtre, ainsi que de votre sagesse acquise avec l'âge et le nombre d'années cumulées à diriger Iwa. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais poursuivre mon exposé sur cette menace qui nous concerne tous."

Ônoki s'apprêta à lancer à nouveau une pique cinglante mais s'arrêta, constatant que Minato ne lui avait laissé aucun moyen de répliquer. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et reprit l'air bourru que la plupart lui connaissait quand il était frustré.

\- "Bien. Konoha a fait des recherches sur cette organisation pendant ces quatre ans, avec l'aide de Suna, et, au cas où certains ici présent l'ignoreraient, l'Akatsuki est une organisation criminelle comportant plusieurs Nukenin des cinq pays. Lors de l'attaque, l'offensive a été lancée par Orochimaru, Nukenin de Konoha, Sasori, Nukenin de Suna, Hoshigaki Kisame, Nukenin de Kiri, Deidara, Nukenin d'Iwa et un certain Tobi."

\- "Tobi ?" reprit A en fronçant les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- "Uh. Il s'agit du leader de ce groupe", répondit le Kazekage.

Minato n'ajouta rien sur l'identité de Tobi. Lui seul, à cet table, savait qu'il s'agissait de Madara. Nul autre personne ne devait découvrir son identité pour le moment. Il ne le révélerait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence car ce secret était beaucoup trop important. Il fallait qu'il le révèle en dernier recours si la situation lui échappait et que les Kage refusaient toute proposition d'alliance.

\- "Avec l'aide de Suna, nous avons pu découvrir l'existence d'autres membres de cette organisation. L'Akatsuki comporte également un certain Hidan, Kakuzu et un être humanoïde et végétal, Zetsu."

\- "Avons-nous des informations concernant leurs compétences en plus de ces noms ?" interrogea la Mizukage.

\- "Oui. Hidan est un Nukenin de Yugakure no Sato. Il est immortel et tue ses ennemis grâce à une malédiction qu'il lance. Il inflige des dommages à son propre corps afin de tuer l'ennemi qui subit les mêmes dommages. Kakuzu est un Nukenin de Takigakure. Lui non plus ne peut pas mourir en un sens. Il possède cinq cœurs, arrachés à ses victimes, qui se matérialisent en créatures maîtrisant chacune une nature de chakra différente. Il faut détruire les cinq cœurs pour le tuer. Quant à Zetsu… nous ne savons malheureusement pas beaucoup de choses sur lui hormis son nom et son étrange apparence qui laisse supposer qu'il abrite deux entités de lui-même, une blanche et une noire."

\- "J'ai entendu parler de Kakuzu", lança A de sa voix puissante, une main sous le menton, plongé dans sa réflexion.

Il releva la tête et observa Minato en plissant les yeux.

\- "Comment avez-vous eu toutes ces informations ?"

\- "Des ninjas de Konoha ont eu à les affronter au cours de l'année précédente", expliqua le blond. "Certains y ont laissé la vie…", laissa-t-il en suspens en déviant le regard, ses pensées se dirigeant vers Asuma Sarutobi, dont la perte avait été une tragédie pour le village ainsi que pour ses proches.

Le Raïkage n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence, respectant les pensées de l'Hokage qu'il s'imaginait adressées aux défunts.

\- "Nous avons appris que l'Akatsuki parcourt le monde shinobi à la recherche des bijûs afin de s'en emparer. Suna a failli perdre Ichibi l'année dernière également."

\- "Nous avons réussi à éviter une situation dramatique à temps, fort heureusement, grâce à l'aide d'une délégation de Konoha également", compléta Rasa en hochant la tête.

\- "Leur chasse ne s'arrête pas et ne s'arrêtera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas définitivement mis fin à leurs agissements", lança Minato d'une voix déterminée, posant son regard azur sur chaque membre de l'assemblée.

\- "Je suis d'accord", acquiesça Meï, "mais quel est le rapport avec Ame dont vous nous avez parlé tout à l'heure, Hokage."

Minato hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait y venir.

\- "J'ai de fortes raisons de croire que les étranges agissements d'Amegakure ont un rapport avec la traque des bijûs de l'Akatsuki. Konoha a ratissé de long en large le pays de feu et aucun quartier général, aucun repère caché n'a été trouvé par nos meilleurs traqueurs."

\- "Suna n'a rien trouvé également", ajouta le Kazekage. "Nous pensions que le corps de Sasori, qui est décédé pendant l'attaque de Konoha, nous aiderait à trouver quelque chose, mais il n'en ait rien."

Le Yondaïme Hokage croisa ses mains et les joignit près de son visage, scrutant avec attention la moindre réaction des dirigeants autour de lui. Il savait que Rasa-san étudierait avec une grande minutie les expressions faciales des trois dirigeants devant eux pour détecter la présence du moindre mensonge émis.

\- "Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans nos pays respectifs. Avez-vous trouvé, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raïkage, la moindre trace, le moindre mouvement suspect de shinobis n'appartenant à aucun de vos villages respectifs, sur vos terres ?"

\- "Non", répondit la Mizukage honnêtement, en secouant négativement la tête. "Nous avons eu vent d'une étrange organisation et d'une traque de bijû mais Kiri s'emploie à traquer le moindre Nukenin qui entrerait sur nos terres. Si nous avions repéré un shinobi déserteur, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Nous n'avons plus de Jinchûriki depuis la disparition du Yondaïme Mizukage, Yagura, ancien Jinchûriki de Sanbi."

\- "Kumo n'a rien vu non plus", tonna A, en croisant les bras. "Notre Jinchûriki n'a pas subi d'attaques pour le moment. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il n'arrive rien."

Minato hocha la tête, et se reporta sur le Tsuchikage qui affichait une mine contrariée.

\- "Qu'en est-il pour vous Tsuchikage ?" gronda le Raïkage. "Iwa a pactisé avec ce genre de criminels par le passé pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre. Il ne serait pas étonnant que le pays de la Terre abrite à nouveau de telles vermines."

\- "Iwa ne traite plus avec ce genre de shinobis à présent, Raïkage", grommela Ônoki.

Il posa son regard sur l'Hokage qui étudiait attentivement sa réaction. Minato était conscient que celui qui lui poserait le plus de problèmes était le dirigeant du village caché du pays de la Terre. Il était pourtant primordial pour leur avenir à tous qu'il coopère sans poser de problèmes.

\- "Je savais que Deidara avait rejoint cette organisation", avoua le Tsuchikage à contre-cœur en déviant le regard. "Je n'étais pas au courant néanmoins pour cette traque des bijûs. Rôshi, notre Jinchûriki de Yonbi, n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis un certain temps, mais il est toujours en vie."

\- "Très bien. Je vous le souhaite. Perdre un Jinchûriki est quelque chose de grave, mais perdre un être cher l'est encore plus."

Le Tsuchikage lança un regard profond, fixant la mine sombre du Yondaïme Hokage dont le regard avait dévié sous les souvenirs de l'attaque qui affluaient. Minato avait failli perdre son fils pendant cette attaque, son trésor le plus précieux, et il comptait tout faire pour le protéger et éviter qu'un autre massacre ne survienne à nouveau.

\- "Avec le Kazekage, j'en ai donc conclu que les étranges agissements d'Ame n'étaient pas étrangers à ceux de l'Akatsuki. Hanzô la Salamandre ne se montre plus depuis un bon moment contrairement à ses habitudes."

Minato se leva, enveloppé de sa cape brodée de flammes rouges, posant ses mains sur la table.

\- "Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raïkage, Kazekage, et vous, Seigneurs des cinq pays, Konoha vous le demande. Créons une alliance afin de mettre fin aux agissements de l'Akatsuki qui menace l'équilibre de notre monde. Unissons nos forces pour traquer ces criminels qui perturbent cette paix durement gagnée suite à la Troisième Grande Guerre. Enquêtons sur leurs manœuvres qui se profilent dans l'ombre en commençant par Ame."

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle de réception du palais de l'Hokage, tous fixant le Yondaïme aux cheveux d'or. Minato les scruta un à un, accentuant le sentiment d'inconfort généré par ce silence.

\- "Qu'en dîtes-vous ?" reprit-il aux bout de quelques instants.

Rasa se leva et hocha la tête.

\- "Suna accepte la proposition d'une alliance shinobi, en vertu de notre pacte d'amitié, mais également en vue de l'urgence de la situation."

\- "Kiri accepte également la proposition", lança Meï en se levant à son tour. "La traque de bijûs n'est très certainement pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Si nous pouvons mettre nos différends de côtés pour instaurer une collaboration, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients."

Le Raïkage plissa les yeux et observa les trois dirigeants debout.

\- "Le Seigneur du pays de feu accepte votre proposition Minato-san", répondit le concerné.

\- "Tout comme celui du Vent. Le Yondaïme Kazekage a mon entière confiance sur cette question."

\- "Et celui de l'Eau également. La situation est suffisamment grave pour que nous puissions nous permettre d'unir nos forces."

\- "Quel est le but d'Akatsuki dans cette traque ?" interrogea A en observant fixement Minato.

\- "Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de s'en prendre à Kyûbi… Ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à Ichibi et ont failli réussir leur entreprise. Ils ne s'arrêteront certainement pas à un échec. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, elle ne sera certainement pas favorable au destin de ce monde, expliqua calmement le Namikaze."

Le Yondaïme Raïkage posa ses coudes sur la table, ses mains jointes sous la réflexion. Il n'était pas question pour lui de prendre une mauvaise décision. En tant que Raïkage, il devait faire le bon choix. Il ne savait si cette idée d'alliance tiendrait, mais le tempérament légendaire de Minato avait fait son œuvre. Il ne le savait que trop bien, après les multiples combats qu'ils avaient livrés pendant la précédente guerre. C'était un adversaire de talent, au sens de l'honneur mémorable. L'Hokage ne devait pas avoir prévu de manœuvres fourbes pour les prendre en traitre au moment où ils ne s'y attendraient pas. Non… ça n'était pas son genre.

\- "Kumo se joint à l'alliance", déclara-t-il d'une voix grondante. "Le seigneur du pays de la foudre aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard au concerné qui hocha la tête précipitamment sous la menace indirecte de l'imposante carrure du Raïkage.

Minato esquissa un sourire satisfait et se reporta sur le Tsuchikage, qui affichait toujours un air sombre.

\- "Tsuchikage ? Décidez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée", le pressa A.

Ônoki jeta un regard courroucé sur l'assemblée et se leva précipitamment. Il réprima une petite moue de douleur sous ses reins qui le lancèrent vivement. Il se rassit finalement et poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- "Iwa ne rejoindra pas cette alliance sur de simples suppositions. Ça ne concerne pas notre village. Aucune attaque n'a eu lieu."

\- "Mais il y en aura très probablement si nous laissons faire", contra Meï.

\- "C'est une menace Mizukage ?!"

\- "Vous ne comprenez rien", soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Iwa peine toujours à se créer des alliés."

\- "Qu'avez-vous dit ?!" s'énerva Ônoki en se relevant.

Il esquissa une grimace de douleur à cause de ses reins et se rassit avec difficulté en se tenant le bas du dos. La Mizukage eut une moue moqueuse et ne prêta pas attention au regard noir que lui lança le Tsuchikage. Il se reporta sur l'Eclair Jaune et poursuivit son explication.

\- "Iwa s'alliera si Konoha nous donne la preuve que nous avons des raisons de se méfier d'Ame et que cette potentielle menace a un rapport avec l'Akatsuki. Sinon… notre accord ne verra pas le jour."

\- "Tsuchikage !" tonna A dans un rugissement de colère. "Cette menace est sérieuse !"

\- "Je ne croirai pas une puissance étrangère sans qu'elle ne m'apporte de preuves concrètes et sérieuses."

Minato soupira intérieurement et jeta un regard à Rasa dont l'exaspération se reflétait au fond de ses prunelles, gardant son sang-froid. Il fallait que cette Alliance voie le jour. C'était vital pour leur avenir à tous. L'Akatsuki était une menace beaucoup trop importante pour être négligée. Il savait qu'en tergiversant de la sorte, ils perdaient du temps et s'en était de gagné pour cette organisation et pour Madara. Il savait qu'il préparait un autre plan pour lancer une autre offensive contre Konoha. Il l'avait dit avant de disparaître, il y a quatre ans. Il recommencerait…  
Konoha ne pourrait pas résister seul face à une nouvelle attaque de la même envergure, même s'il s'imaginait qu'elle serait très probablement plus importante encore. L'aide de Suna avait permis d'éviter que de trop gros dégâts ne soient infligés au village, mais qu'en serait-il si les moyens de frappe de leurs adversaires augmentaient également ? Il fallait se préparer à n'importe quelle éventualité. Il avait besoin que cette alliance se créée. Pour son village, pour ses alliés, pour le monde shinobi. Il le fallait.  
Il savait que le Tsuchikage testait sa détermination en le poussant à lui fournir des preuves alors qu'il était indéniable que la menace était présente et que les agissements d'Hanzô étaient tout à fait anormaux. Il souhaitait voir s'il désirait véritablement cette alliance et qu'il ne leur préparait pas de mauvais tours. Pour cela, rien ne valait mieux que le prix de la chair en envoyant ses hommes à Ame.

Minato posa ses yeux azurs sur ceux du Tsuchikage et céda.

\- "Très bien. Konoha accepte les conditions d'Iwa. J'enverrai une autre unité de reconnaissance à Ame pour obtenir les preuves nécessaires à ce que j'avance. Lorsque ce sera fait, un nouveau conseil des Kage sera organisé au sein du village caché des feuilles et nous écouterons votre décision finale, Tsuchikage", décréta-t-il, son regard emplis d'une détermination sans faille.

Le Tsuchikage plissa légèrement ses yeux dans un mouvement analyste avant d'hocher la tête sèchement.

\- "La séance est levée. Je vous remercie d'avoir assistés à ce conseil", termina l'Hokage en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les quatre Kage et Seigneurs s'inclinèrent poliment et chacun quitta la salle, rejoignant leur escorte qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Rasa observa quelques instants Minato avant de se rapprocher et de lui tendre la main, un fin sourire sur le visage. Le blond accepta l'échange et le lui rendit.

\- "Vous vous en êtes bien sortis, Minato-san. L'Alliance shinobi va pouvoir être créée."

\- "Effectivement. Néanmoins, j'aurais préféré que le Tsuchikage accepte directement la proposition."

\- "Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Lorsque l'Alliance sera formée, nous pourrons enfin mettre un terme à l'activité criminelle de l'Akatsuki."

Le Yondaïme Hokage hocha la tête. Il fallait espérer que cette nouvelle coalition se formerait rapidement, et pourrait anéantir la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

* * *

Grâce aux précieux conseils d'Obito que Kakashi a suivi, ce dernier a su se rapprocher de Sakura à son plus grand bonheur. Un lien nouveau s'est créé entre eux et peut-être qu'il sera propice à la naissance de sentiments plus forts que l'amitié dans le cœur de la fleur de cerisier...?

Néanmoins, Kakashi et Sakura devront bien vite redescendre de leur nuage car la décision prise à l'issue de conseil des cinq Kage est sans appel. L'Alliance a besoin d'être crée pour vaincre l'immense menace que représente Madara, mais celle-ci le sera uniquement si Konoha apporte la preuve concrète qu'Ame est bien un repère de la terrible organisation Akatsuki et que Hanzô la Salamandre n'en est plus le juste dirigeant.

Et bien sûr... quelle équipe sera la plus appropriée pour enquêter sur la sombre organisation ? ;)

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	5. Chapter 5

**_NERPApj: _**Ils sont chou hein ? ;) Ah c'est sûr qu'ils se sont sacrément rapprochés là, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre et Kakashi encore moins n'est-ce pas ? ;p J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage avec Ônoki, surtout les moments où il raille Minato et que celui-ci le remet gentiment mais fermement à sa place XD En tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

_**Guest:**_ Ben alors on se met en anonyme maintenant Keichi ? ;) Effectivement ça doit être l'un des plus longs avec le chapitre 28 de la partie deux je pense ^^ Mais il y en aura des aussi longs à l'avenir aussi, pas tout le temps certes, mais plus souvent ;)  
Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait autant plu ! ça me fait super plaisir ^ w ^  
Ah bah bravo ! J'ai l'image d'un Kakashi rougissant au possible qui fond dans les bras de Sakura maintenant XD Mais je dois avouer que l'image en question est très drôle XD  
Ah c'est sûr que ça change de tous les rebondissements et problèmes qui sont arrivés dans la partie deux, hein ? Tu souffles un peu ça va ? XD  
En fait je pensais le faire un peu plus tard mais finalement je l'ai mis dans le même chapitre parce que je me suis dit que si Minato avait toujours été vivant pendant cette période de trouble dans le manga, il aurait très certainement cherché à créer une Alliance plus rapidement que Tsunade (enfin selon moi. Je peux raconter des bêtises aussi, c'est pas exclu ;p) Parce que c'est vrai que dans le manga, les quelques passages où l'on voit Minato vivant (pas sous l'emprise de l'Edo Tenseï, ça compte pas ;) ), Kishimoto le décrit comme quelqu'un de très réfléchi et de sage. Il est entièrement dévoué à son village (en même temps il est mort pour la survie de Konoha alors plus dévoué que lui ça va être dur je dirai ^^") et, même s'il a des ennemis en face, il reconnaît tout de même leur valeur, contrairement à la plupart des ninjas qui, lorsqu'ils sont en présence d'un ennemi, agissent en mode : gna gna gna ennemi, je te bute !  
Hum... Bref, donc je trouve qu'il a quand même la capacité de prendre beaucoup de recul et d'agir assez objectivement, comme on peut le voir lorsqu'il affronte A et Killer Bee pour la première fois par exemple. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'avec ce mode de pensée, il aurait très certainement convenu que l'Alliance, en plus d'être extrêmement bénéfique à son village, est un moyen de stopper les profondes tensions qui subsistent entre les cinq pays et donc de créer une paix durable. Du coup il a tout intérêt à agir fissa pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit créée ^^  
Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas de longueur selon toi ! Parce que c'est vrai que c'est le risque quand une histoire commence et du coup le lecteur peut rapidement décrocher, ce qui est dommage, donc... toujours faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas ! XD  
J'ai essayé de suivre au maximum leur personnalité afin de faire en sorte que le débat soit un minimum crédible ^^ Oui, comme toi j'ai toujours pensé que le Raïkage estime beaucoup Minato depuis leur premier combat avec Bee :) J'ai revisionné le passage où Naruto tente un passage en force face à Tsunade et A pour aller aider l'Alliance pendant la 4ème Grande guerre et je trouve qu'on ressent assez bien le respect qu'éprouve A envers Minato :)  
Ah, comme je l'ai dit dans ma réponse à NERPApj, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les passages avec Ônoki ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle de l'imaginer railler et bougonner dans son coin XD Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas y échapper, il est profondément sceptique face à la proposition d'Alliance dans le manga et il n'apprécie pas les autres grands pays au début, alors je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte qu'il accepte aussi facilement ;)  
Eh bien tout va être révélé au cours de ce chapitre et du suivant (mais tu auras déjà un bon aperçu au cours de ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas ;p), alors je ne répondrai pas à ta théorie ;)

Bisous limaceux (j'adore, je ris à chaque fois que je lis ça XDDD) et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton long commentaire que j'ai adoré lire ! ^^

_**Maly:**_ Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas par la suite ! Celle-ci s'annonce assez riche en rebondissements ;) Enfin, avec le temps je pense que ça ne devrait même plus surprendre que je dise ça, non ? ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_Quelques jours après le sommet des cinq Kage_

* * *

Kakashi arriva d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'aux portes de l'entrée principale du village. Les silhouettes de ses compagnons apparaissaient peu à peu devant lui. Il savait qu'il était en retard, comme d'habitude, mais il ne se pressait pas pour autant. La mission que leur avait attribué Minato Senseï était très importante, et les conséquences l'étaient d'autant plus. Ils devaient réussir par n'importe quel moyen. Le Ninja Copieur savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, aussi, il profitait de ses derniers instants de promenade dans les rues de Konoha avant de devoir partir du village pour un temps indéterminé.

Il arriva finalement au niveau du reste de son équipe et leva une main en signe de salut.

\- "Yo minna."

\- "Kakashi Senseï, vous êtes en retard, 'ttebayo !" s'agaça Naruto.

\- "Ah Gomen, Gomen… mais en cours de route j'ai croisé ce chat qui…"

\- "Mensonge !" s'énerva le blond de plus belle.

Il jeta un regard aux autres qui hochèrent la tête, approuvant les paroles de l'infatigable Namikaze. Même Obito avait réussi à être plus en avance que lui cette fois. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé le trait, effectivement.  
Kakashi poussa un petit soupir et fit un petit mouvement vertical de la main pour passer ce détail.

\- "Nous allons devoir aller jusqu'à Amegakure pour y récolter des informations sur le système politique en place et vérifier si Hanzô la Salamandre ne complote pas avec Akatsuki."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Ah oui, il faut que je traduise pour toi Naruto. Senseï s'excuse", dit-il avec un petit sourire, une perle de sueur coulant sur son front en se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il emploie des phrases simples pour se faire comprendre du blond.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit ses explications.

\- "Akatsuki, l'organisation qui nous a attaqué il y a quatre ans, est très probablement à Ame. Il faut qu'on vérifie si c'est véritablement le cas."

\- "Ah oui, je comprends. On pourra les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute alors ?"

\- "Toujours à vouloir te précipiter, Usuratonkachi", lança Sasuke avec un rictus moqueur. "Kakashi a dit qu'il fallait qu'on récupère des informations. Ton père ne doit certainement pas vouloir qu'on sème la pagaille. On récupère ce dont on a besoin et on s'en va. C'est tout."

Naruto lança un regard boudeur à son meilleur ami qui arqua légèrement un sourcil avant de retrouver son attitude neutre.

\- "Kakashi Senseï."

\- "Oui Sakura ?"

\- "Si nous nous infiltrons à sept dans le village, on nous remarquera très facilement…"

\- "En effet", acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. "Bonne réflexion Sakura. Nous irons par groupe. Naruto, Sasuke, Saï et Yamato d'un côté. Obito et Sakura avec moi."

Le plus âgé des Uchiha coula un regard vers lui et esquissa une moue moqueuse. Ce n'était certainement pas par hasard qu'il avait choisi cette composition de groupe. Enfin, du moment qu'il était avec son meilleur ami et que Yamato était loin de l'argenté, il ne dirait rien.

\- "Kakashi Senseï", souleva Naruto. "Sakura n'est plus habituée à travailler en groupe. Il va falloir qu'il y ait une autre personne avec vous, dattebayo."

\- "Naruto a raison", approuva Yamato. "Je propose que Sasuke vienne avec vous. Il est tout aussi efficace que Naruto. Je ne peux pas venir car je dois veiller sur Naruto, et Saï me complétera grâce à ses talents pour la traque avec sa toile fantomatique."

\- "Je suis d'accord avec Yamato Taïcho", ajouta le peintre.

Sasuke ne broncha pas et posa son regard sur la Kunoïchi qui suivait la conversation. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes habitudes qu'auparavant. Il était primordial qu'elle ait à nouveau un repère pour qu'elle reprenne les bases du travail d'équipe au cas où ils seraient confrontés à un ennemi et auraient à se battre. Kakashi et Obito allaient forcément de pair puisque la maîtrise du ninjutsu de son cousin ne pouvait pas se faire sans le Ninja Copieur. Qui pourrait venir en aide à Sakura au moment de l'affrontement si leurs aînés étaient déjà occupés ? Personne. Il avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Sa force et ses nouvelles compétences étaient incroyables, mais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de ne pas protéger la pièce maîtresse de leur groupe, la ninja médecin.

\- "C'est d'accord. Je vais dans le groupe de Kakashi. Je serai en mesure de protéger Sakura si jamais les choses vont mal."

Comme il l'avait supposé, connaissant bien le caractère de la fleur, elle s'approcha de lui et se posta à quelques centimètres de son visage, les mains sur les hanches, une lueur agacée dans ses yeux verts.

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. La démonstration que j'ai fait pendant mon entrainement avec Kakashi Senseï ne t'a pas suffi ?"

Sasuke esquissa un fin sourire, amusé par son comportement. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille, joueur et plein d'assurance caractérisée par son éternel air supérieur.

\- "C'est justement pour cette raison que je tiens à venir avec toi pour pouvoir te protéger. L'ennemi n'hésiterait pas à concentrer toute sa force de frappe sur un élément aussi important de l'équipe."

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ses joues rosirent en entendant les paroles du brun. Il la reconnaissait comme un membre important de l'équipe lui aussi ! Elle avait atteint son but, elle était reconnue par ses amis comme étant un membre important. Même le froid et distant Uchiha Sasuke avait réalisé qu'elle était devenue forte et qu'elle constituait donc un membre important de leur groupe.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire d'embarras et détourna légèrement le regard. Naturellement, une telle spontanéité de la part du brun sur un sujet aussi sensible lui faisait très plaisir. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait l'admettre un jour, et encore moins avec une telle facilité.

\- "Sa… Sasuke-kun", bégaya-t-elle. "Eh bien, je… je suppose que tu dois avoir raison en adoptant ce point de vue."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un léger coup sec et reporta son regard sur le chef de leur groupe. Le Ninja Copieur avait assisté à l'échange. Le comportement de Sasuke ne lui avait pas plu. Sakura n'avait pas été indifférente face au compliment indirect du brun et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il leur tourna le dos, s'éloignant quelque peu, faisant mine de réfléchir à l'organisation de leur expédition. Obito arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, un air désolé sur le visage, et rejoignis l'argenté. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- "Kashi… Tu boudes ?"

Le Ninja Copieur lui lança un regard agacé et repartit dans ses pensées. L'Uchiha eut un petit rictus moqueur et émit un rire léger.

\- "Tu es jaloux, Kakashi", se moqua-t-il.

\- "N'importe quoi", le coupa-t-il. "C'est juste que… je n'aime pas la façon dont il lui tourne autour et… je voulais qu'elle vienne avec nous parce que nous sommes les membres les plus puissants de notre groupe et qu'en cas de danger, nous pourrons la protéger."

\- "Pourtant la théorie de Sasuke semble valable. Si nos ennemis concentrent toutes leurs forces sur elle et que nous sommes occupés à combattre de notre côté, qui pourra lui venir en aide à part lui ?"

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent ne répondit pas et fronça son sourcil visible. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui s'occupe de Sakura.

\- "Kakashi", soupira Obito avec un sourire. "Sasuke ne lui tourne pas autour. Il l'a simplement encouragé à sa manière et a reconnu ses talents. Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour elle, encore plus venant de la part d'un ninja aussi doué que lui."

\- "Mais tu as vu comment elle a réagi ?" reprit-t-il en s'emportant. "Elle a rougi ! Elle l'aime c'est sûr", gémit-il.

\- "Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. Sakura a rougi simplement parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse un compliment, même indirectement. Et puis, toutes les filles réagissent comme ça quand un garçon un peu charismatique agit de la sorte avec elles."

Le ninja gris grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les mains dans les poches.

\- "Tu es jaloux Kakashi, ne le nie pas. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu veux la garder pour toi, mais il faut penser à sa sécurité avant tout. Elle est une ninja médecin, un atout important pour notre équipe. Si nous la perdons… Si elle se fait enlever ou je ne sais quoi…", laissa en suspens Obito, les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de Rin refaisant surface.

Kakashi comprit le sous-entendu du brun et plissa son œil sous la peine qui affluait, son esprit vivant à nouveau l'instant tragique de sa mort.

\- "… Très bien…", dit-il finalement. "Sasuke vient avec nous. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais… Sakura doit être protégée. Elle est notre médecin… mais plus encore… Elle est celle que j'aime… Si jamais elle venait à disparaître, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…"

Obito hocha lentement la tête. Lui aussi ne s'était toujours pas pardonné la mort de Rin, la seule qu'il avait aimé durant toute sa vie. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'arriverait pas à l'argenté. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert depuis son enfance pour supporter une nouvelle perte, encore plus celle de Sakura.  
Il tapota de manière bienveillante l'épaule de son ami, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- "Tu as pris la bonne décision. Elle ne courra aucun danger de cette façon. Et puis… T'inquiète pas pour Sasuke. Elle n'a jamais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments pour lui que dans l'époque dans laquelle tu es allé, alors… pourquoi tomberait-elle sous son charme maintenant ?"

Le ninja aux mille techniques posa avec espoir son regard onyx dans celui d'Obito qui affichait une mine rassurante, puis le baissa à nouveau. Il poussa un petit soupir et hocha la tête.

\- "Tu dois sûrement avoir raison…"

\- "Mais oui, tu sais bien que ton meilleur ami a toujours raison", ajouta-t-il tandis que Kakashi secouait la tête, amusé par la vantardise du brun. "Allez viens, les autres nous attendent."

\- "Uh."

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui les attendait, Naruto et Sasuke se disputant gentiment comme à leur habitude.

\- "N'en profite pas pour faire je ne sais quoi avec ma Sakura-chan, Sasuke", l'avertit le blond.

\- "Je n'avais nullement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Sakura, mais comme d'habitude ton imagination abracadabrante et délirante en fait des siennes, Usuratonkachi", contra l'Uchiha.

\- "Mon imagination délirante va me servir à te mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute, Sasuke teme !" s'emporta Naruto.

\- "Hn", souffla Sasuke en posant une main sur son sabre. "Tu ne serais même pas capable de me fatiguer."

\- "NARUTO ! SASUKE-KUN !" s'énerva Sakura en les écartant l'un de l'autre avec sa force impressionnante. "Ça suffit maintenant !"

Naruto et Sasuke furent propulsés à plusieurs mètres, retombant chacun sur les fesses, totalement ébahis.

\- "S… Sakura-chan ?"

\- "Je ne suis pas « ta » Sakura-chan, et Sasuke-kun, je t'en prie, ne rentre pas dans son jeu", grommela-t-elle.

Ses deux coéquipiers affichèrent une moue penaude et gênée, et détournèrent le regard en se relevant, faisant fi de ce qui s'était passé, tandis que Saï et Yamato émirent un petit rire, amusés par la situation.

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire derrière son masque et soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Il avait été ridicule. Sakura n'agirait certainement pas ainsi avec Sasuke si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour ce dernier. Quant à Sasuke, il agissait uniquement par intérêt pour l'équipe et pour le bien-être de sa coéquipière, il n'y avait aucune connotation romantique là-dedans. Son cœur meurtri et ses nerfs à fleur de peau depuis le retour de la fleur compromettaient grandement son jugement. Il espérait simplement que cela n'allait pas porter préjudice à la mission.

\- "Bien", dit-il en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire. "Sasuke nous accompagnera, Obito, Sakura et moi. Naruto, Saï et Yamato iront de leur côté récolter des informations. A présent, il est temps de nous rendre à Ame. Le Yondaïme attend notre réussite complète de cette mission, il est primordial de réussir. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Saï. Vos nouvelles compétences vont pouvoir être pleinement exploitées."

\- "Yosh ! Allons-y, 'ttebayo !" s'écria Naruto avec entrain, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Dans un seul mouvement, les sept ninjas disparurent, filant à toute vitesse à travers les arbres avec pour seule destination, Amegakure no Sato.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, entrée d'Ame_

* * *

Les sept shinobis étaient arrivés au porte du village de la pluie, emmitouflés dans de grandes capes sombres. Leurs capuches étaient rabattues, les protégeant un tant soit peu de l'eau qui ruisselait avec abondance sur leur protection de tissu. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière d'imposants rochers à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Leur signature de chakra était camouflée, aussi, nul ne pouvait sentir leur présence.

\- "Bien", commença Kakashi à voix basse, déroulant un plan détaillé du village. "Nous allons nous séparer à présent. Naruto, Saï et Yamato, vous emprunterez le passage nord d'Ame. Il s'agit de la sortie des égouts. Vous devrez les remonter assez rapidement car ils sont surveillés par plusieurs shinobis de garde toutes les dix minutes. Ce passage vous mènera au centre du village, au niveau des habitations civiles. A vous ensuite de trouver des indices sur un potentiel repère."

Il reporta son regard sur le blond qui affichait une moue contrariée à l'idée de devoir passer par les égouts.

\- "Naruto. Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer. Il ne faut pas qu'Ame découvre que le fils du Yondaïme, Jinchûriki de Konoha, les espionne. Ta mission d'infiltration sera d'autant plus risquée pour toi, alors veille à être le plus discret possible. Est-ce clair ?"

\- "Franchement, Kakashi Senseï, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous évertuez à penser que je ne peux pas être discret, 'ttebayo", grommela Naruto.

\- "Peut-être parce que tu ne l'es jamais", soupira Sasuke.

\- "Répète un peu pour voir ?" s'énerva le Namikaze.

\- "Et voilà", reprit le brun en haussant les épaules. "Tu pars au quart de tour, alors c'est normal que Kakashi s'inquiète."

Naruto afficha une moue penaude, comprenant ce qu'avait voulu démontrer son meilleur ami en le provoquant délibérément. Il poussa un petit soupir, n'osant pas conserver un contact visuel avec son grand-frère et Senseï.

\- "Très bien. Je tacherai d'être le plus discret possible."

Kakashi hocha la tête, lançant un rapide coup d'œil entendu à Yamato qui comprit le message. Il allait devoir surveiller le blond comme le lait sur le feu.

\- "Quant à nous quatre", ajouta le Ninja Copieur à l'encontre d'Obito, Sakura et Sasuke. "Nous emprunterons le passage Sud du lac qui entoure leur village. Il débouche sur le bas d'Ame, dans un petit coin isolé. Je suppose qu'il sera gardé car c'est une des faiblesses de leur village. Il faudra faire vite pour ne pas se faire remarquer."

\- "Ne pouvons-nous pas supprimer les gardes ?" demanda Sakura.

\- "Non", nia Obito. "Si nous le faisons, nous disposerons de peu de temps avant que d'autres ne découvrent les corps. Nous allons devoir les esquiver, comme le ferait des ANBU. Vous avez un bon exemple avec un ancien commandant de ce service, réputé pour son incroyable talent et son efficacité qui lui a valu sa réputation de ninja aux mille techniques", dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil à l'argenté.

Sakura esquissa un petit sourire en regardant son ainé qui détournait le regard, embarrassé par le compliment que l'Uchiha avait fait devant celle qu'il aimait.  
Obito réprima un petit rire et un sourire amusé fleurit sur son visage. Mission, montrer à Sakura que Kakashi est génial et serait un homme idéal pour elle, fait !

\- "Oui, hum, passons, passons", reprit Kakashi en se raclant la gorge. "Une fois que nous serons infiltrés dans le village, nous allons devoir nous mélanger à la foule pendant que le groupe de Yamato cherchera la présence d'un repère sans dévoiler leur présence."

\- "Vous voulez qu'on se mélange à la foule ? Je croyais qu'ils se méfiaient des étrangers", souleva Sasuke, en arquant un sourcil.

\- "En effet, c'est pourquoi un seul d'entre nous se mêlera ouvertement à la foule, tandis que les trois autres assureront leurs arrières. Le but est de récolter des informations. La population civile doit très probablement détenir des informations concernant Hanzô et ses étranges agissements."

\- "Très bien", acquiesça Sakura. "Qui jouera ce rôle ?"

\- "Nous aviserons lorsque nous serons entrés dans le village. Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire, alors nous pouvons y aller. San ! (Dispersion)"

Le groupe Yamato s'éloigna du groupe Kakashi, s'effaçant rapidement dans le paysage pluvieux du pays de la pluie. Les quatre ninjas restant rejoignirent les berges du lac. Ils ne pouvaient marcher sur l'eau afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par les sentinelles d'Ame. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à l'entrée Sud du village que leur avait décrite le Ninja Copieur, afin d'accéder au niveau inférieur d'Ame. De grandes tours de métal s'élevaient dans les airs, donnant l'impression de se perdre dans le ciel nuageux et pluvieux. Leur revêtement gris foncé accentuait l'impression de froideur que renvoyait le village shinobi du pays de la pluie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une embouchure étroite et discrète, et le ninja aux cheveux d'argent les arrêta d'un signe de la main, flairant les environs pour percevoir la présence d'un ennemi. Ils étaient deux, postés près de l'entrée basse du village. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Le passage n'était pas très imposant et assez discret, constitué seulement d'un petit ponton où était amarré une barque fine. Des escaliers se perdaient ensuite dans un grand bâtiment de pierres grises et ternes. Le camouflage était peu important mais efficace, si bien qu'il n'était pas possible de le repérer sans connaitre les plans exacts du village qu'il avait par chance. Cependant, il était étrange que la surveillance soit aussi peu conséquente à cet endroit et encore plus en vue du contexte politique dans lequel était plongé Ame. Si Hanzô était empreint d'une soudaine paranoïa, comment était-il possible qu'une telle faiblesse ne soit pas aussi bien protégée ? Etait-ce un piège ?

Sasuke s'approcha de son aîné et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas faire de conjecture dans un tel endroit car ils ne pouvaient rester ici indéfiniment. Ils allaient devoir contourner la menace aussi discrètement que des ombres.

Kakashi fit plusieurs signes à Sasuke et Obito qui hochèrent la tête. Ils s'approchèrent en silence des sentinelles et se cachèrent derrière un petit rocher sortant de l'eau qui les cachaient.  
Les deux shinobis d'Ame tournèrent la tête quelques instants, tous les deux visiblement pas très éveillés, et les deux Uchiha surgirent de l'eau plus rapides que des ombres, se placèrent devant les ninjas du village de la pluie qui n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser la situation avant d'être pris dans le Genjutsu des Sharingans. Leur regard se voila légèrement, et ils reprirent leur poste, tels des robots, n'étant plus en mesure de déceler leur présence.

Obito fit un signe de la main à Kakashi et Sakura qui sortirent de l'eau et rejoignirent les deux bruns sur la passerelle d'amarrage. Les quatre shinobis de Konoha passèrent rapidement l'embouchure gardée et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les niveaux supérieurs et le centre du village.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke et Sakura avaient rejoints le centre de la ville, passant par de petites ruelles sombres où nul ne circulait. Ils marchaient dans la rue commerçante d'Ame, emmitouflés dans leurs capes sombres qui leurs permettaient de ne pas être au centre de l'attention. Le ninja argenté du duo aux Sharingans échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Obito. A première vue, le village ne semblait pas être au centre de tensions politiques particulières sous le joug d'un shinobi paranoïaque. Les habitants semblaient assez heureux et plein de vie dans un lieu étrangement paisible. Des embarcations de toutes tailles circulaient doucement sur les canaux fluviaux qui affluaient du lac entourant Ame. Des commerçants, dans leurs habits de pluie, s'échangeaient leurs marchandises afin de réalimenter leurs stocks. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, mais d'étranges détails avaient retenu leur attention.

Partout dans le village, de petits anges de papiers étaient suspendus aux bâtiments ou sur les devantures des petites échoppes.

\- "Ah", grogna un commerçant en se tenant les reins, une mine douloureuse sur le visage. "Je rêverais d'avoir quelques années de moins pour pouvoir porter avec autant de facilité que toi ces cargaisons, Soma."

\- "Tu te débrouilles déjà bien Nato, et puis, avec l'ange messager, rien ne peut nous arriver", répondit le dénommé Soma. "Il apportera toujours la fortune aux commerçants tant que nous aurons cet origami accroché."

\- "Oui, sans l'ange messager, notre commerce n'aurait pas autant de renommé dans le village."

\- "Uh", acquiesça Soma avec un sourire. "Tes problèmes de dos apparaissent beaucoup moins importants soudainement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kakashi arqua un sourcil inquisiteur. L'ange messager ? Qui pouvait bien représenter cette figure de papier ? L'atmosphère était de plus en plus étrange. Le pays n'avait pas du tout l'air divisé, il semblait même déjà unifié.

\- "Grâce au ciel que Pain-sama veille sur nous tous", ajouta Nato en levant les mains au-dessus de lui. "Cette pluie que nous méprisions tous autrefois est un véritable bénéfice pour notre village."

Pain ? Hanzô était le chef d'Ame, pas Pain…

Obito s'approcha du ninja aux mille techniques et chuchota discrètement à son oreille.

\- "Tu connais un shinobi du nom de Pain toi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel nom…"

\- "Non ça ne me dit rien."

Sasuke et Sakura s'approchèrent d'eux et Kakashi les incita à le suivre dans une petite ruelle qui les protègeraient des regards inquisiteurs des habitants. Sakura avait la mine soucieuse et Sasuke conservait ses sourcils froncés.

\- "Kakashi", lança-t-il à voix basse. "Je pense qu'on a une piste. L'ange messager, Pain, tout cela me semble étrange et contraire à Hanzô. L'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même que ce qui a été décrit par les ANBU d'Itachi nii-san."

\- "Uh, je suis d'accord. Il va falloir qu'on approfondisse l'enquête."

\- "Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?" interrogea Obito.

Kakashi plaça une main sous son menton, son œil visible fixé sur un point imaginaire, ses pensées concentrées sur une stratégie à adopter. Sasuke plissa les yeux sous la réflexion et tourna sa tête vers la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Il reporta soudain son regard sur son Senseï et son commandant.

\- "Sakura pourrait récolter des informations."

\- "Hein ?" s'exclama Kakashi les yeux ronds.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke se reporta à nouveau sur la shinobi et la fixa quelques instants avant de s'expliquer.

\- "Cela ne m'enchante pas trop, mais j'ai repéré un bar non loin d'ici qui me semble fréquenté par la gente masculine principalement. Peut-être pourras-tu y recueillir des informations plus aisément que l'un d'entre nous…", laissa-t-il en suspens, détournant légèrement le regard.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où l'Uchiha voulait en venir, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ses joues rosirent d'embarras et son regard prit une lueur paniquée.

\- "Q-Q-Quoi ? Tu voudrais qu-que j'aille dans un bar et que j'attire des hommes pour qu'ils me révèlent ce qu'il se passe ?" s'exclama-t-elle affolée, révélant le fond des pensées du brun.

\- "Uh. C'est ça. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas la meilleure stratégie qui soit, mais c'est souvent de cette façon que les informations surgissent plus rapidement."

\- "S…Sasuke-kun…", dit-elle dépitée, ses épaules s'affaissant. "Je vais servir d'appas en somme."

Kakashi serra les poings et ses mâchoires se crispèrent sous l'afflux sanguin qui montait en lui, angoissé par une potentielle mise en danger de Sakura dans un lieu aussi mal fréquenté.

\- "C'est hors de question !" s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. "Sakura n'ira pas traîner dans un coin pareil ! C'est rempli de… de sales types avec des pensées toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres dès qu'une belle fille rentre dans le bâtiment."

Sakura leva un regard étonné vers son ainé et rougit en entendant le compliment indirect qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- "C'est le moyen le plus facile d'obtenir des informations Kakashi", reprit Sasuke, d'une voix ferme. "Au moindre problème, nous interviendrons pour qu'on ne puisse pas deviner sa couverture. Dans le pire des cas, Sakura est parfaitement capable de se défendre face à des pervers. Elle a été entraînée par la Princesse des Limaces en personne je vous rappelle."

\- "Sakura n'ira pas dans ce genre d'endroits et…", grogna-t-il.

Une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras et le stoppa dans son argumentation. Sakura le regardait avec bienveillance, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

\- "Tout ira bien Kakashi Senseï", dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Sasuke-kun a raison. Je sais me défendre et puis… vous serez là en cas de problèmes."

Le shinobi argenté sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Ces orbes de jade qui brûlaient avec tant de passion et de vie, ce visage aux traits délicats et cette bouche rose qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder à nouveau… Il redoutait tant qu'elle se fasse agresser par des pervers qui peuplaient ce genre de bars…

Il poussa un soupir de résignation et baissa le regard, vaincu.

\- "… Très bien… On va suivre le plan de Sasuke. Ça ne me réjouit pas du tout, mais… c'est la solution la plus rapide pour obtenir des informations sur Pain et l'ange messager", avoua-t-il à contre-cœur.

La fleur de cerisier accentua légèrement sa pression sur le bras du ninja gris afin de lui communiquer le réconfort qu'elle voulait lui apporter. Il se souciait d'elle plus qu'elle ne le faisait elle-même. Son expérience au combat lui avait conféré une connaissance du monde qu'elle n'avait pas et il s'en servait pour la protéger, encore.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

\- "Tout ira bien Kakashi, je te le promets. Aie confiance en mes capacités."

Elle reprit sa place initiale et se plaça à côté de Sasuke qui lui expliqua la manœuvre à suivre. Le Ninja Copieur la regarda avec tristesse. Elle était si forte, si confiante et si innocente à la fois… Elle ne connaissait pas les perversités des hommes et le statut des femmes dans certains coins du monde.

Obito posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- "Elle saura se débrouiller. Ne t'en fais pas."

\- "Hmm…"

Il la surveillerait et ne la lâcherait pas des yeux tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté cette zone. Elle pouvait être à chaque instant en danger et elle ne pourrait utiliser sa force qu'en dernier recours pour ne pas dévoiler son identité de shinobi. Peu importe ce que pourrait dire les autres, Sakura était liée à lui et il ne la laisserait pas se confronter à une telle menace immonde. Foi de Kakashi.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter une cloche suspendue au-dessus de l'encadrement, et Sakura entra dans le bar. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour analyser son environnement tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Le lieu possédait de nombreuses tables dont seulement quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient occupées. La population était entièrement masculine, nulle femme n'y siégeait, aussi, Sakura attira tous les regards quand elle fit son apparition.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise en face de la crédence et le barman s'avança vers elle tout en essuyant un verre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mademoiselle ?"

\- "Un thé chaud sera parfait, merci."

Elle retira sa cape et dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque de sorte d'attirer de manière innocente les regards des autres clients. Elle n'aimait pas cette mise en scène, mais Sasuke-kun lui avait dit d'agir de cette manière. Il lui avait confirmé que des petits gestes anodins avaient souvent pour effet de mettre en émoi la gente masculine.

Le barman arriva à nouveau à sa hauteur et lui tendit son thé. Elle le remercia avec un sourire en notant la présence d'un autre origami en forme d'ange derrière l'homme. Encore cet ange messager… Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et trois hommes firent irruption dans le bar. Sakura lança un regard vague avant de se replonger dans la dégustation de son thé, le liquide chaud coulant dans une agréable sensation au fond de sa gorge. Sasuke-kun, Obito Taïcho et Kakashi Senseï avaient utilisé un Henge pour la surveiller de loin et intervenir en cas de problème. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient aussi tôt. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils se préoccupaient autant d'elle, mais elle était capable de se débrouiller tout de même…

Elle sentit soudain un autre individu s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et ne dévia pas le regard quand elle le vit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- "Barman ! Un saké !" lança-t-il.

L'homme posa un coude sur le comptoir et la regarda avec un sourire qui était censé correspondre à de la séduction. Elle leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Certains hommes pouvaient être si bêtes et si naïfs par moment. Heureusement que ceux qu'elles connaissaient n'agissaient pas de cette manière.

\- "Alors, jeune demoiselle", l'aborda-t-il en goûtant au verre d'alcool qui venait de lui être servi. "Que faites-vous dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenté par des personnes de votre élégance."

Il comptait vraiment la séduire de cette façon ?

\- "Oh monsieur vous me flattez", dit-elle en portant une main fine près de sa bouche, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement, feignant de rentrer dans le jeu de l'individu.

\- "Pas de monsieur entre nous, jolie dame. Je suis Hidoï."

\- "Très bien, Hidoï-san."

\- "Alors que faites-vous ici…", laissa-t-il en suspens cherchant à connaître son nom.

\- "Ume. Je me nomme Ume", dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "A vrai dire", reprit-elle en arborant une mine triste. "Je suis venue à Ame pour me changer les idées à cause d'une histoire de cœur… Mon compagnon m'a quittée avec une profonde ingratitude… Je ne sais si je me remettrai de cette séparation…"

\- "Eh bien quoi de mieux que d'être en bonne compagnie Ume-san pour oublier un chagrin d'amour ? Je serai votre gentleman pour la soirée."

\- "Je vous remercie, Hidoï-san."

L'homme, dont elle avait remarqué la présence d'un bandeau frontal au symbole d'Ame, barré comme s'il avait été un Nukenin, commanda une bouteille de saké avant de lui offrir un verre.

\- "Allons, Ume-san, racontez-moi tout."

\- "Je… Je ne sais pas trop", dit-elle, adoptant une mine candide. "Je ne souhaite pas vous importuner avec mes problèmes."

\- "Je suis entièrement à votre disposition pour la soirée Ume-san", ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, sa main droite se posant sur la sienne.

Sakura réprima un frisson de dégoût quand elle sentit le contact entre leurs mains. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas conservé sa main sur sa cuisse, il aurait été capable d'engendrer le contact malgré tout.

Pendant de longues minutes, aidée par plusieurs verres de saké, Sakura inventa une histoire sur une passion amoureuse qu'elle aurait eu et qui se serait mal terminée le jour-même, provoquant sa profonde mélancolie. Plus l'alcool coulait, plus elle sentait que le regard de ce shinobi d'Ame devenait carnassier. En temps normal, si elle n'avait pas été une Kunoïchi, elle aurait pris peur, mais elle devait rester tant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu les informations qu'elles souhaitaient.

\- "Ume-san", dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les relents fétides de l'alcool lui donnant la très forte envie de froncer les narines. "Je peux vous être de bonne compagnie ce soir d'une autre manière…"

\- "Hi-Hidoï-san, voyons, nous ne pouvons pas… La bouteille de saké n'est même pas terminée", tenta-t-elle d'esquiver en lui resservant un verre.

\- "Toi je t'aime ma belle", dit-il, sous l'effet de l'alcool, se passant du vouvoiement. "Une femme qui a le sens des priorités, j'approuve !"

Sakura réprima une moue dégoûtée en voyant l'homme ivre s'affaler à moitié sur le comptoir pour prendre un nouveau verre.

\- "Votre dévouement à mon égard est très touchant, Hidoï-san", lança-t-elle en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille afin d'attirer subtilement l'attention du shinobi sur elle.

\- "Pour toi, je peux t'assurer que… je vais mettre le paquet ! C'est certain !" répondit-il avec un rire pervers, son air répugnant accentué par les effluves d'alcool qui s'échappait de sa gorge.

\- "A…Arigatou."

Elle devait le faire. Elle devait tenir. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de ses compagnons lui brûler la nuque et plus encore celui de son Senseï dont elle pouvait ressentir la tension.

\- "Nee Hidoï-san. Je me disais… Un homme comme vous, qui n'hésite pas à aider son prochain, pourrait bientôt égaler ce Pain dont tout le monde vante les mérites", annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, des rougeurs sur les joues, ses grands yeux verts pétillants d'une innocence feinte.

Hidoï la regarda sans comprendre, absorbé par le visage angélique qui lui faisait face. Il s'approcha d'elle et porta une main pataude sur sa joue blanche.

\- "Hidoï-san, répondez-moi s'il-vous-plait. J'aimerais tellement entendre votre avis sur vos exploits dont j'ai eu la chance d'être le témoin ce soir", reprit la fleur dans un murmure en tenant la main de Hidoï contre son visage, ses yeux reflétant une fausse envie de luxure. "Hidoï-san…"

\- "Pain-sama…", commença-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. "Pain-sama est un Dieu pour nous. Il veille sur Amegakure."

\- "Il est le chef de ce village alors ? Je croyais pourtant que Hanzô la S…"

\- "Ne raconte pas de bêtises qui pourraient déformer ta jolie bouche", la coupa-t-il avec un sourire malsain, approchant ses lèvres grasses et pleine de saké près de celles de la fleur.

\- "Hidoï-san, pas ici voyons", le stoppa-t-elle avec un embarras qui accentua l'envie du pervers.

\- "Allons autre part alors…", proposa-t-il en riant pernicieusement.

\- "Non, non pas tout de suite… J'aime discuter avec vous, Hidoï-san. Si vous acceptez de rester encore un peu, peut-être pourrions-nous… discuter ailleurs ensuite ?"

Le shinobi d'Ame posa une main sur la cuisse de Sakura, très proche de son intimité. Elle réprima une intense envie de lui briser les os et se contint du mieux qu'elle put en affichant un faux sourire malicieux.

\- "Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que je racontais des bêtises au sujet du chef d'Ame, Hidoï-san ? Cela pourrait me vexer…", ajouta-t-elle en affichant une moue peinée.

\- "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ma belle", se reprit-il ayant soudainement peur que sa proie parte sans qu'il n'ait pu en profiter avant.

\- "Que vouliez-vous me dire dans ce cas ?" interrogea-t-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux émeraudes dans les fentes sombres imbibées d'alcool du shinobi.

\- "Pain-sama a vaincu Hanzô la Salamandre il y a quelques temps déjà. Si on t'entend parler de lui, ça ira mal pour toi et je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

\- "Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?" souligna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- "Il est sans pitié envers les gens qu'il suspecte. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, civils ou shinobis. Tous ceux qui s'opposent à sa politique disparaissent sans laisser de trace. Mais faut être un peu fou pour vouloir contester l'autorité d'un Dieu et de son ange messager."

\- "Un ange messager ? Vous inventez une belle histoire pour me faire rêver Hidoï-san", lança Sakura, un petit sourire tendre sur le visage, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

\- "Je te garantis que c'est vrai. Un véritable messager divin. La rumeur court que Pain-sama et son ange messager seraient dans la plus haute tour du village à l'ouest."

\- "Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?"

\- "Personne n'a vu son visage Ume-chan. C'est un Dieu après tout. Il est fait pour être vénéré et pas pour être vu par de simples civils."

\- "Même vous ? Vous êtes pourtant un shinobi d'Ame à en juger la présence de votre bandeau, Hidoï-san. J'ai peine à croire que vous n'êtes pas au sein de la garde rapprochée d'un Dieu", ajouta Sakura en plissant les yeux de manière féline.

\- "Malgré mon importance au sein de ce village", répondit-il en gonflant le torse sous les compliments que la Kunoïchi lui faisait, "je ne connais pas son visage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son émissaire préside les célébrations. C'est lui qui transmet les directives. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus, l'ange messager."

\- "Une femme ?" souligna la fleur en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Pas aussi belle que toi, Ume-chan", dit-il avec un sourire pervers. "Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à notre village, ma jolie fleur."

\- "C'est vrai… Je comptais peut-être m'y installer pour quelque temps", répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- "Je pourrai t'aider à te loger si tu veux", ricana-t-il.

Quel immonde personnage. Il lui tardait de se défaire de cette poigne qu'il maintenait sur sa cuisse gauche et de son haleine qui empestait l'alcool. Elle y était presque. Un peu plus et elle aurait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin.

\- "Votre aide me sera très certainement bienfaitrice. Je vous en remercie, Hidoï-san. Mais… n'aurais-je pas de problèmes en étant étrangère au village ? J'ai si peur du jugement de Pain-sama…", ajouta Sakura, une main tremblante près de son visage, ses yeux se voilant d'un fin voile d'eau afin de refléter une faiblesse.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas, je serai en mesure de te protéger tant que nous restons tous les deux. Auparavant, les intrus qui parvenaient à passer entre les mailles du filet finissaient toujours par le regretter amèrement, mais ce n'est plus un problème. Tous les opposants et ancien partisans de Hanzô ont été éradiqués. Comme tu n'es pas une partisane de notre ancien chef, Pain-sama ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu t'installes avec moi", termina-t-il, sa main glissant un peu plus vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- "Vous… Vous êtes certain que je ne poserai pas de problème… ? Même en temps de guerre civile ?"

\- "Guerre ? On l'a gagné la guerre ma belle. Le pays est unifié grâce à Pain-sama et tous les shinobis ont rayé leurs bandeaux pour prêter allégeance à notre Dieu."

\- "Oh… Tant mieux, je suis un peu rassurée…"

\- "Il faudrait peut-être que je te rassure complètement alors…"

\- "M… Mais j'ai entendu parler d'une organisation, Akatsuki."

Hidoï fronça les sourcils et posa sa joue dans le creux de sa main, son coude posé sur le comptoir. Il esquissa un sourire malsain et se lécha les lèvres.

\- "Tu connais ce genre de chose Ume-chan ?"

\- "Un ancien ami à moi était ninja et m'a parlé de cette organisation. On dit qu'elle est impitoyable… N'est-ce pas une menace pour Ame et Pain-sama ?"

Le shinobi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la regarda quelques instants et prit son verre avant de le vider d'un seul trait et le reposer lourdement sur le comptoir. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main avant de la placer sur l'épaule de Sakura.

\- "Ecoute-moi bien Ume-chan. Ce sont des choses qui ne peuvent apporter que des ennuis à des belles femmes comme toi. Akatsuki est une organisation de ninjas très puissants, mais ils ne s'en prendront jamais à notre Dieu. Il est beaucoup trop redoutable, même pour eux. Akatsuki le vénère autant que nous le vénérons. Les voix de notre Dieu sont impénétrables. Ne t'en fais pas."

Sakura plissa légèrement les yeux en entendant la révélation de Hidoï. Ainsi donc, Minato-sama avait vu juste. Ame était bien un repère de cette organisation. Ces Nukenins ne craignaient rien ni personne. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'ils redoutent ce Pain alors que le leader d'Akatsuki n'était autre que le légendaire Uchiha Madara.

\- "Allez, t'inquiète pas, ma belle", susurra-t-il à son oreille, accentuant sa poigne sur son épaule. "Je serai là pour te protéger…"

\- "Hidoï-san ? Que faites-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, s'affolant légèrement devant la soudaine très grande proximité du shinobi ivre.

\- "Je vais te faire oublier ton histoire de cœur et tous tes tourments…"

Sa main se fraya un passage dans son T-shirt et se posa sur son sein. Sakura émit un glapissement de surprise et força le ninja à retirer sa poigne. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa force améliorée au chakra, si bien qu'avec sa force physique initiale, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'un homme.

\- "A… Arrêtez Hidoï-san !"

\- "Tu vas être sur un petit nuage après, tu vas voir. Laisse-toi faire…"

\- "Arrêtez !"

La main du shinobi d'Ame se retira soudainement et elle eut juste le temps de voir sa mâchoire se déformer avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement sur le sol. Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il était grand, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, des marques violettes sous les yeux lui arrivant au milieu des joues, un petit grain de beauté au coin de sa bouche lui conférant une élégance qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. C'était l'apparence qu'avait choisi Kakashi Senseï pour pouvoir la surveiller de loin qui, étrangement, lui semblait familière. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sous la colère qui l'accablait. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était sous un Henge et que ce n'était pas lui véritablement, elle trouvait que l'apparence qu'il avait choisi lui allait parfaitement bien. Il était incroyablement séduisant… L'était-il autant sous ce masque qui dissimulait le reste de son visage ?

Hidoï se releva avec difficulté, titubant à moitié, totalement sonné par le coup de poing que lui avait donné Kakashi ainsi que par les effets de l'alcool qui embrumaient ses pensées.

\- "Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?" beugla-t-il.

\- "Elle t'a dit d'arrêter je crois", grogna le Ninja Copieur.

\- "Tu veux te la faire c'est ça ? Elle est à moi ! Et puis d'abord t'es qui pour prendre sa défense ?"

Les maxillaires du ninja aux cheveux d'argent se resserrèrent et Sakura sentit une aura menaçante entourer son Senseï, comme elle ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant.

\- "Elle n'est certainement pas à toi. Elle est à moi car… C'est ma petite-amie", termina-t-il, déglutissant légèrement sous l'aveu indirect qu'il faisait.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en regardant son ainé. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il n'était pas obligé de se faire passer pour son petit-ami… Etait-ce la meilleure stratégie à adopter ?

\- "Ah ouais ? Tu l'as largue et ensuite tu la reprends quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle ? Elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse avec moi, je te garantis", ricana-t-il.

\- "Elle restera avec moi car sa place est à mes côtés. Nous nous aimons et ce n'est pas un ivrogne qui brisera tout ça alors qu'il y a eu un simple quiproquo. Maintenant, que je ne te vois plus poser tes sales pattes sur elle ou tu le regretteras amèrement", siffla-t-il, ses yeux le fusillant sur place.

Il prit Sakura par le bras et l'attira rapidement en dehors du bar, Obito et Sasuke étant partis comme les autres clients pendant l'altercation. Elle avait rajustée sa cape rapidement, étant toujours tenue par son aîné dont le regard tuait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il l'amena dans une petite ruelle avant de la prendre fermement par les épaules et ancrer son regard gris dans ses deux émeraudes.

\- "Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Il ne t'a pas touché ? Dis-moi !"

\- "Il… Il m'a touché la poitrine et… a failli mettre sa main…", laissa-t-elle en suspens, déglutissant difficilement.

Les yeux de son Senseï reflétaient une folie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, perdant son éternel sang-froid.

\- "Cette ordure…", grogna-t-il en serrant sa poigne sur l'épaule de Sakura dans un accès de colère. "Je devrais retourner là-bas et lui briser la bouteille sur la tête !"

\- "Kakashi Senseï…"

\- "Je vais le tuer !"

\- "Senseï, calmez-vous… Je n'ai plus rien…"

\- "Je vais y aller. Attends-moi ici."

\- "Kakashi !"

Le shinobi aux mille techniques écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Son regard se posa sur la fleur qui le regardait, les sourcils haussés par la peur et l'inquiétude, le corps parsemé de légers tremblements. Ses mains serraient encore ses épaules avec force, froissant ses vêtements. Il desserra avec lenteur sa poigne, retirant finalement ses mains du corps de la jeune femme. Kakashi déglutit et baissa le regard, ses lèvres se crispant.

\- "Je… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça… Pardonne-moi…", murmura-t-il, avant de la laisser dans la ruelle et de repartir pour rejoindre Obito et Sasuke.

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner, sans comprendre, son corps tremblant toujours. Que lui avait-il pris ? Il était certain qu'elle avait été victime d'une agression sexuelle, mais en tant que Kunoïchi, elle ne pouvait pas paniquer, même devant une telle situation ! Pourquoi avait-il réagi au quart de tour ?

* * *

La mission à Ame semble avoir pris un tournant que Kakashi n'apprécie pas du tout. Sakura a joué la carte de la séduction auprès d'un étrange shinobi d'Ame sous l'œil réprobateur et très en colère du Ninja Copieur. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit sorti de ses gonds... Arrivera-t-il à se calmer et à rassurer la fleur, quelque peu effrayée et perdue devant son très inhabituel comportement ?

Malgré ça, grâce à Sakura, nos quatre shinobis de Konoha ont maintenant toutes les révélations qu'ils leur fallaient. Ils n'ont plus qu'à se retirer discrètement du village caché de la pluie et de revenir à Konoha pour que Minato rassemble à nouveau les Kage afin de créer l'Alliance une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant... Tout ceci ne semble-t-il pas trop facile... ? Quel plan concocte l'ennemi en secret en agissant de la sorte et en ne cherchant pas à éviter les éventuelles fuites d'informations ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sakushi: **_Salut à toi Sakushi ! ^^ c'est bien de changer de temps à autre de site, ça permet une plus grande diversité ;)  
Ah mes fins de chapitre sont comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? ;p J'aime toujours autant mettre beaucoup de suspens je l'avoue ^^  
Pour répondre à ta question, le Henge de Kakashi n'a pas été inspiré de Rin mais du personnage de Sukéa le photographe qui apparaît dans plusieurs fillers de Naruto et de Boruto, ce qui permet à Kakashi de montrer son visage entièrement sous un déguisement sans que personne ne remarque qu'il s'agit de lui ^^ Mais il est vrai que l'apparence que choisi Kakashi pour donner vie à Sukéa est tout de même assez inspirée de Rin par la présence des deux bandes violettes sous ses joues et des cheveux bruns :)  
Je te conseille de regarder à quoi il ressemble sur Internet ou bien de tout simplement visionner le filler en question qui est un des derniers épisodes de Shippuden, sauf si tu ne veux pas voir le visage complet de Kakashi où là, dans ce cas, je te déconseillerai de le voir ;)

Très bonne journée à toi aussi et merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ! ^ w ^

**_Keichido: _**J'ai tout de suite reconnu ta signature même s'il y avait marqué Guest t'en fais pas XD  
Effectivement il va y avoir un peu de grabuge dans ce chapitre mais tu seras étonné, je pense, de son issu ;) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas trop sadique, je tiens à ces personnages et je ne compte pas trop trop les mal traiter... pour le moment ;p  
Enfin tu verras que Madara complote dans son coin et ça ne prévoit jamais rien de bon en règle général ^^" Insupportable ce petit franchement... Même si c'est moi qui le téléguide mais bon XD  
Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé le fait que la jalousie maladive de Kakashi prend le dessus sur son raisonnement par moment (même assez souvent on va pas se le cacher XD) Il tient tellement à sa petite fleur qu'il est en mode : "pas touche ! Sinon je griffe et je mords !" ou un autre truc du genre : "Pakkun ! Machin a parlé avec Sakura et un de ses cheveux l'a frôlé ! Attaqueeeee !" XD  
Enfin, ça m'a bien plu aussi d'écrire ces passages avec un Kakashi qui bout intérieurement et qui ne peut pas réagir ainsi sous peine de passer pour un taré XD  
C'est vrai que ça contraste beaucoup avec la gravité de la mission mais il le faut un peu pour souffler car, tu t'en doutes bien, plus nous avancerons dans l'histoire, plus les ennuis arriveront, puisque nous nous rapprochons doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette partie et de cette saga... ;)  
Bon il reste quand même pas mal de chapitres hein, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite quand même ;p

Va pour des bisous escargoteux (j'adhère totalement XD) dans ce cas et mille mercis pour ta review ! ^ w ^

**Bonne lecture !** :)

* * *

Kakashi avait rejoint Obito et Sasuke d'un pas rapide, le regard sombre, ayant annulé son Henge. Il avait échangé quelques mots brefs avec les deux Uchiha pour leur expliquer que la mission était terminée et qu'ils devaient à présent retrouver le groupe de Yamato. Sakura les avait rejoint peu après, sans un regard pour le ninja argenté, n'osant pas recroiser son orbe visible et sombre, reflet de sa colère. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement atteint le niveau inférieur du village, revenant sur leurs pas, sans prononcer un mot, s'effaçant le plus discrètement possible du paysage pluvieux d'Ame. Le petit ponton de bois était toujours gardé par les deux shinobis qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste, encore plongés dans le Genjutsu. Ils étaient passés discrètement devant eux, sans se faire remarquer, et avaient quitté le village pour s'installer à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le lac entourant Ame.

Après avoir sondé les environs sur un large périmètre, Obito avait fait un feu et les trois autres avaient dressé un camp en attendant le retour du groupe Yamato. Ils avaient convenu de ce point de rendez-vous après la mission terminée. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, était que leurs trois autres compagnons les rejoindraient sous peu.

Sakura se tenait près du feu, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Elle leva discrètement ses yeux émeraudes qui vinrent se poser sur la silhouette du shinobi gris en face d'elle, assis adossé à un arbre, les sourcils froncés, son œil visible toujours posé sur la même phrase du livre qu'il tenait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Était-il toujours en colère ? Pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir trop bien joué son rôle en aguichant de la sorte ce Hidoï ? Elle aurait bien voulu le réconforter, mais elle sentait que sa présence ne ferait qu'aggraver son état.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et vit Sasuke s'asseoir à sa droite. Elle ne releva pas la tête et continua à conserver son regard de jade posé sur la danse souple des flammes. La Kunoïchi poussa un petit soupir et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle risqua un nouveau regard discret vers son Senseï et le vit soupirer d'agacement en refermant son livre sèchement et se lever pour s'éloigner un peu du camp.

Obito vit son ami partir en proie à une profonde contrariété. Il arqua un sourcil avant de se retourner et voir la jeune femme plongée dans le même mutisme que son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida de rejoindre l'argenté afin de calmer sa mauvaise humeur.

Sakura émit un petit grognement de frustration en serrant les poings et fronça les sourcils en secouant vivement la tête. Sasuke la regarda fixement sans prononcer un mot, étudiant son comportement, si bien que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil, intriguée par l'attitude de son ami.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke-kun ?"

\- "… L'attitude de Kakashi te pèse, n'est-ce pas ?" asséna-t-il en ancrant ses orbes noirs dans les perles de jade de la fleur.

Sakura haussa les sourcils de surprise avant de dévier le regard.

\- "… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Il a juste agi… bizarrement tout à l'heure. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre en acceptant que je récolte des informations de cette manière alors… pourquoi a-t-il agi ainsi ? Il semblait si furieux… Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir de cette manière… Il était prêt à tuer cet homme… Et ce qu'il lui a dit quand nous étions dans le bar…"

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- "Tout ça me laisse perplexe. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour le rassurer ou au moins lui dire que j'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre s'il n'était pas intervenu mais… j'ai l'impression que si je lui parle… ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation."

Elle reporta son regard sur celui de l'Uchiha qui l'écoutait sans un bruit.

\- "Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ?"

Le shinobi brun la dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de dévier le regard et le reporter sur la voute végétale que formait la corolle d'arbres autour d'eux, laissant apparaître quelques pans de ciel étoilé.

\- "C'est une manière pour lui de montrer qu'il tient à toi. Tu es son élève, sa protégée. Tu es intouchable pour lui."

\- "… Sa réaction serait donc une manière de me montrer que je suis importante à ses yeux ?" dit-elle tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

\- "Il existe bien des manières pour un homme de montrer ce qu'il ressent."

Sakura marqua une pause, plongée dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre dans un murmure.

\- "… Ce qu'il ressent…"

Il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait cette amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Était-il donc normal qu'il réagisse de cette manière au nom de cette amitié ? Elle ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en sentiments, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su se situer par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement envers Sasuke-kun par exemple, ni envers ce mystérieux jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis son enfance. En plus le code ninja leur interdisait formellement de se laisser envahir par leurs émotions. Elle était donc mal placée pour émettre un avis sur les sentiments des uns et des autres.

\- "Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais distinguer les sentiments de Kakashi Senseï…", murmura-t-elle en esquissant un pâle sourire.

\- "Hn", souffla-t-il. "Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je sais reconnaître certaines choses quand celle-ci sont évidentes…"

\- "Sasuke-kun, insinuerais-tu que je suis incapable de comprendre les sentiments des autres ?" grommela-t-elle en gonflant une joue.

L'Uchiha souffla, amusé, un petit sourire naissant sur son visage, et posa une main sur la tête de la Kunoïchi, la lui caressant avec douceur.

\- "C'est bien ce que j'insinue, en effet."

\- "Eh ! Je sais tout de même ce qu'éprouve Naruto envers moi !"

\- "Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner puisqu'il le clame haut et fort."

\- "Sasuke-kun, tu es méchant", bouda-t-elle de manière enfantine.

Le brun émit un petit soufflement amusé devant la mine boudeuse de sa coéquipière. Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en dévisageant les émotions visibles et si rares sur son visage, avant d'esquisser un sourire gêné.

\- "Je suppose que j'ai encore du chemin à faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "C'est indéniable", affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- "Ce n'est pas avec mes parents que je pourrai en apprendre plus sur les réactions masculines… Ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Naruto, ni à Obito Taïcho. Ces deux-là se ressemblent tellement niveau caractère qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont véritablement frères. Je pourrai bien demander à Tsunade-sama et Shizune-san, mais elles sont tellement occupées par le poste de conseiller et l'hôpital que je ne peux espérer quoi que ce soit… D'autant plus que je ne peux pas les déranger pour de telles futilités. Quant à Kakashi Senseï… étant le principal concerné dans cette histoire, il est évident que je ne peux pas lui demander de l'aide… Même si c'est vrai qu'il m'a donné l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer puisque Naruto et toi le faites déjà quand nous ne sommes pas en service. Il n'empêche que je ne saurais pas comment lui demander une telle chose… Du coup..."

\- "Il ne reste plus que moi…", conclut Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- "Mais je… je… Enfin, je n'oserai jamais te demander ça Sasuke-kun", bégaya-t-elle, ses joues s'empourprant.

\- "Puisque je te le propose, tu devrais en profiter. Il est rare que je propose mes services pour quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, et encore plus pour ce genre de choses."

\- "Naruto… C'est vrai que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, Sasuke-kun", dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la révélation de Sakura avant de dévier le regard brusquement, se raclant la gorge, embarrassé.

\- "Cet imbécile s'attire toujours des ennuis. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui."

Sakura plissa ses yeux d'amusement et secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire léger.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu as beau dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour déchiffrer les sentiments masculins, je sais pertinemment que tu apprécies beaucoup plus Naruto que tu ne le prétends, Sasuke-kun."

Une petite moue gênée apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiha et il ne répondit pas à la remarque de sa coéquipière.

\- "En tout cas, merci Sasuke-kun. Merci de m'aider", ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire sincère.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête, ne répondant pas verbalement à ses remerciements. Quelques instants se passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent le moindre mot, puis Sasuke reprit doucement.

\- "Tu devrais tout de même parler de ça avec Kakashi. Vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Des amis se parlent quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il est important que tu puisses entretenir ces liens en discutant avec lui…"

\- "Uh… Tu dois avoir raison…", murmura-t-elle en reportant ses yeux émeraudes sur la voûte étoilée.

Soudain, Sasuke se leva précipitamment, les sourcils froncés, la main sur la garde de son katana, prêt à être dégainé. Sakura se leva elle aussi et chargea son poing en chakra, comprenant qu'il avait senti une menace arriver.

Les buissons face à eux bougèrent et laissèrent passer Obito, Saï, Yamato et Kakashi soutenant Naruto en sang.

Les deux jeunes adultes écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur avant de relâcher leur garde et de se précipiter auprès du blond.

\- "Naruto ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Usuratonkachi ?!" s'écria Sasuke, son ton de voix reflétant son inquiétude.

\- "S… Sakura-chan, Sasuke…", articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le Namikaze prononça quelques mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant plus entendre les questions affolées que lui posaient ses amis.

* * *

_Quelque part au sommet de l'une des plus hautes tours d'Ame_

* * *

Une personne plongée dans la pénombre observait l'environnement qui entourait le village ninja du pays de la pluie, par-delà l'imposant lac aux berges tranquilles. Il plissa son œil visible, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage masqué. Tout se passait comme prévu. Il endormirait leur confiance et ferait en sorte que la future Alliance shinobi obtienne les informations qu'il laisserait passer.

\- "J'ai fait comme vous me l'ordonniez", annonça une voix grave se détachant de l'ombre, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le sourire du shinobi s'agrandit, laissant voir apparaître des dents blanches, invisibles sous son masque, son regard reflétant sa folie.

\- "C'est parfait."

\- "… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons dû révéler ces informations confidentielles…"

Le mystérieux personnage se retourna pour faire face au second qui lui posait sa question. Il le fixa quelques instants, son œil visible toujours plissé derrière son masque. Il serra le poing et un petit frisson d'excitation parcourut le long de sa colonne. Les choses se mettaient en place peu à peu et tout prendrait bientôt la direction qu'il avait prévue.

\- "Le monde va connaitre la peur… L'Alliance shinobi va être créée et avec ça mes plans avanceront tels que je le souhaite. Il est important que le monde shinobi se soulève dans l'optique de la guerre, car elle sera inévitable. Nos braves ninjas de Konoha ne se doutent pas du piège que nous leur avons tendu. As-tu récolté ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

\- "Uh. J'ai les fragments de mémoire grâce à Hidoï… Mais… Le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi était à portée de main, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas capturé ?"

\- "Patience… Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent peu à peu et, avec elles, le plan que j'ai préparé dans les moindres détails pour accomplir ma vengeance sur ce monde…"

Le shinobi au masque s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit sombre de la tour d'Ame avant de se stopper et faire face au second personnage.

\- "Tu peux éliminer notre cher collègue d'Ame… Nous n'avons pas besoin de pièces devenues inutiles pour la suite… Nagato."

Il quitta définitivement la tour en se volatilisant dans l'ombre, laissant le shinobi à la chevelure orangée et aux fameux Rinnegan, seul, prêt à exécuter la volonté du véritable Dieu du village d'Ame.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Sakura referma la porte derrière elle et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son ami aux cheveux d'or. Le Yondaïme Hokage était passé voir son fils quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de son comas. Sasuke-kun était passé lui aussi et avait veillé auprès du blond pendant de longues heures jusqu'à son réveil avant de repartir tout en le réprimandant de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention pendant la mission ce qui lui avait valu ce séjour à l'hôpital. Yamato et Saï les avaient avertis entre temps que trois mystérieux personnages avaient surgi des profondeurs de la ville avant même qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre l'équipe Kakashi, qui enquêtait dans le centre du village de la pluie. Le premier avait la capacité d'invoquer n'importe quelle créature titanesque, le deuxième était un véritable missile ambulant, étant capable d'en lancer de n'importe quelle partie de son corps, et le troisième, le personnage le plus froid et le plus mystérieux des trois, avait un pouvoir d'attraction et de répulsion. Yamato, Saï et Naruto avaient été pris au dépourvu, incapables de déployer la moindre offensive contre leurs assaillants. L'ancien membre de l'ANBU et le peintre ninja avaient été neutralisés sans le moindre effort et avaient assisté, impuissants, aux assauts à répétition sur Naruto. Le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi avait eu énormément de mal à lutter contre ces trois ennemis et même le pouvoir du démon à queue n'avait pas suffis à vaincre cet assaillant redoutable. Finalement, les trois étranges ninjas avaient laissé pour mort le blond et avaient simplement annoncé qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé de souffrir et que la bataille venait tout juste de commencer face aux sept pouvoirs de Pain…

De nouveaux ennemis apparaissaient, de nouvelles menaces également, obscurcissant les jours à venir. Ce Pain semblait être un ennemi extrêmement puissant, doté d'un étrange Dôjutsu que Tsunade avait reconnu comme étant le Rinnegan. Quand Minato Namikaze avait appris cela, son visage avait pris une allure grave. Il avait alors tout de suite réuni ses conseillers, ainsi qu'Obito, Kakashi et Yamato pour discuter de ces sombres nouvelles. Un nouveau sommet des cinq Kage allait se préparer, c'était évident. Il fallait simplement espérer que, cette fois-ci, l'Alliance se créerait et viendrait soutenir Konoha et Suna dans leur lutte contre l'Akatsuki, Madara et ce nouveau mystérieux personnage : Pain. Sinon… elle ne donnerait pas cher de son village face à ces surpuissants ennemis…

La Kunoïchi poussa un petit soupir intérieur avant de se reprendre. Son ami venait de se réveiller, elle ne pouvait afficher son inquiétude. Naruto était encore faible et, malgré son étonnante capacité de régénération grâce à Kyûbi, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait de sources d'angoisse pendant quelques temps, par ordre de Tsunade-sama.

Sakura s'approcha du lit de son ami et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui.

\- "Ohayo Naruto…", murmura-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, ses prunelles reflétant son inquiétude.

\- "Ohayo… Sakura-chan", répondit Naruto en esquissant un sourire lui aussi.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui prit une main délicatement et la lui caressa doucement de l'intérieur de son pouce.

\- "Comment te sens-tu… ?"

\- "Plus de peur que de mal, ne t'en fais pas", lui répondit-il.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête avant de lui donner une petit tape sur le sommet du crâne en signe de réprobation.

\- "C'est toujours le cas avec toi, baka Naruto. Tu nous as fait peur… Quelle idée de rentrer en sang et au bord de la mort."

\- "Tu exagères Sakura-chan…"

Sakura lui coupa la parole en secouant vivement sa main libre pour changer de sujet.

\- "Ne partons pas dans ce débat. Dis-moi plutôt, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Yamato Taïcho et Saï ont pu nous raconter quelques détails mais nous n'avons toujours pas eu ta version des faits."

Le visage de Naruto se rembrunit et il ferma les yeux quelques instants, refermant sa main sur celle de la Kunoïchi. Il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières et fixa son regard azur dans celui de jade de la fleur.

\- "Tout est arrivé très rapidement… Yamato Taïcho et Saï n'ont rien pu faire. Ils ont été immédiatement immobilisés. Quant à moi… ces trois ninjas se sont acharnés et lorsqu'ils en ont eu fini… ils m'ont laissé… Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils prenaient véritablement plaisir à me faire souffrir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des sadiques, mais ils n'ont pas cherché à m'éliminer… je trouve ça… étrange. Ils savaient que j'étais un Jinchûriki. Ils savaient qui j'étais, et pourtant… ils m'ont laissé tel quel… Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce que cela signifie, dattebayo", termina-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que leur ennemi avait un plan en tête. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un tel atout en manche partir ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ce Pain préparait ? Était-il de mèche avec Madara ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait parler de l'existence de Madara à son ami, très peu de personne connaissait son identité. A la suite de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki quatre ans auparavant, le Yondaïme Hokage l'avait convoqué ainsi que Kakashi Senseï pour pouvoir parler des informations qu'elle avait apprise pendant la bataille. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, on lui avait formellement interdit de révéler à quiconque l'identité de l'homme masqué qui avait mené l'offensive. Minato-sama lui avait appris que seules peu de personnes étaient au courant de la véritable identité de cet homme, à savoir Obito Taïcho, l'Hokage lui-même, Tsunade-sama, Shikaku Nara, Itachi Uchiha et Shisui Uchiha, ces trois derniers mis au courant suite au premier conseil des Kage, tous les quatre en raison de leur responsabilité de conseillers, ainsi que Kakashi Senseï. Elle avait été placée dans les secrets de l'Etat par pur hasard, puisque Madara s'en était directement pris à elle quand il avait appris son identité alors qu'elle essayait de sauver le Ninja Copieur. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre valeur, et personne n'avait su répondre à ses interrogations.

Elle chassa ses pensées et se reporta sur son ami en affichant un plus large sourire.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Tous ces problèmes seront réglés, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes. Sasuke-kun te réprimandera encore sinon", dit-elle en soufflant légèrement d'amusement.

\- "Cet imbécile n'a même pas pris en compte la possibilité que j'ai pu me faire attaquer", grommela-t-il. "Il m'a tout de suite reproché d'avoir fait une erreur. A croire que c'est un être sans cœur…"

\- "Il se préoccupe de toi, Naruto. Il ne le montre peut-être pas ouvertement, mais ton bien-être lui est très important. Tu es comme un frère pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas de te perdre."

Naruto afficha une petit moue contrite et peu convaincue des paroles de la jeune femme. Sakura esquissa un petit sourire avant de se pencher et de lui poser un baiser sur le front. Le Namikaze écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de lancer un regard étonné en direction de son amie.

\- "Sakura-chan…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Tout le monde se préoccupe de toi Naruto. Tu es notre ami et nous ne pourrions supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave."

Le blond la dévisagea quelques instants, toujours sous le choc du baiser qu'elle lui avait confié, avant de sourire légèrement et dévier le regard, ses joues rosissant.

La porte de la chambre coulissa et laissa apparaître une silhouette à la chevelure argentée.

\- "Yo", lança Kakashi en levant une main en guise de salut.

\- "Nii-chan !" s'exclama Naruto, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Sakura se crispa légèrement et ne détourna pas la tête pour le saluer. Ils n'avaient pas crevé l'abcès depuis l'altercation dans le bar. Elle ne savait comment réagir avec lui, sachant qu'il était peut-être encore en colère… Peut-être même contre elle et le fait qu'elle ait un peut trop bien réussi dans son entreprise en aguichant Hidoï…

Elle se leva brusquement et annonça rapidement à son ami blond qu'elle viendrait le revoir, avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle eut juste le temps de voir du coin de l'œil le regard indéchiffrable que lui lançait Kakashi avant de sortir.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et accéléra l'allure en sortant de l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de s'éloigner de lui quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais sa présence l'étouffait, son regard onyx lui brûlait la peau et ses pensées étaient sans cesse désordonnées… Il ne l'avait jamais mise dans un tel émoi auparavant, alors pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait paru réellement soucieux de ce qu'elle avait subi avec ce ninja d'Ame dans le bar ? Était-ce parce qu'elle se rendait réellement compte à présent qu'il avait été le seul à se préoccuper véritablement de son avenir, de son bien-être et de tout ce qui l'entourait depuis leur première rencontre ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'étrange sentiment de l'avoir connu bien avant qu'elle ne soit affiliée à la team sept ? Tout était si étrange… Certaines parties de son enfance étaient étrangement plongées dans l'ombre, elle avait beau tout faire pour essayer de s'en souvenir, elle n'y parvenait pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ce qui touchait à son Senseï à la couleur de cheveux si singulière arrivait toujours à devenir flou dans son esprit. C'était à en devenir folle…

Elle courait à travers le village, alors que ses pensées vagabondaient autour de son Senseï, incapable de se défaire de la vision du visage qu'il avait emprunté grâce au Henge qui avait paru si angoissé… Tôt ou tard, ils se parleraient… comme ce que Sasuke-kun lui avait dit… Il le fallait.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, ses pas l'ayant conduit dans un coin du plus grand parc de Konoha, en-dessous du cerisier qu'elle aimait tant depuis son enfance. Elle fit quelque pas, ses pieds foulant le parterre herbeux et délicat que formait l'herbe verte sous ses pieds, et atteignit l'arbre imposant. Elle s'y tint d'une main, reprenant son souffle, avant de sauter sur l'une des plus hautes branches, parmi les feuilles vertes et les bourgeons qui n'avaient pas encore éclos. Elle soupira en s'adossant contre le tronc, une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide, tandis que l'autre était allongée sur la branche épaisse.  
Elle avait toujours aimé cet arbre. Sa majesté et sa beauté l'avait toujours captivé, mais plus encore… le fait que ses parents aient trouvé son nom grâce à lui… Elle avait le vague souvenir qu'ils lui avaient dit un jour qu'un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent leur avait conseillé ce nom en hommage à une légende qui composait ce cerisier. Elle n'avait jamais su l'identité de cet homme, mais le seul homme qu'elle connaissait dont la chevelure était argentée n'était autre que son Senseï… Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, n'entretenant pas des rapports assez familiers pour qu'elle se permette de le faire. Il n'avait également jamais prétendu la connaitre d'une quelconque manière avant de la rencontrer. Si cela avait été le cas, si cet homme n'avait été un autre que lui, il aurait forcément manifesté une quelconque émotion en voyant celle qu'il avait baptisé avant sa naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Or, cela n'avait pas été le cas… Cela devait sûrement être une autre personne… Il ne devait pas être le seul dans ce village à avoir des cheveux si particuliers…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement de tristesse. Pouvait-elle se confier à Kakashi Senseï en sachant qu'ils avaient récemment fait évoluer leur relation, passant d'une simple relation maître à élève, à amis… ? Sasuke-kun le lui avait conseillé, mais était-elle prête à le faire ? Tout cela était si compliqué… En plus de toutes ces menaces qui grondaient au-dessus de leur tête comme un orage prêt à éclater.

Un petit bruit la fit sursauter et elle leva la tête pour voir nul autre que celui qui occupait ses pensées la regardant avec une grande attention, accroupis sur une branche au-dessus d'elle.

\- "K… Kakashi Senseï ?"

\- "Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes tous les deux", lui rappela-t-il.

\- "G…Gomen… Kakashi", dit-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

Le Ninja du duo aux Sharingans plissa légèrement son œil visible et sauta pour la rejoindre sur sa branche. Sakura se crispa légèrement en le voyant proche d'elle et ramena ses jambes près de son torse. Kakashi sentit sa tension et s'assit à côté d'elle, ne cherchant pas à trop envahir son espace privé.

\- "Naruto va mieux…"

\- "Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête doucement, conservant son regard baissé, ses genoux repliés sous son menton.

\- "… Et toi… ?"

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait comment réagir, elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle lui était reconnaissante de se préoccuper d'elle, naturellement, mais il avait été si brusque et véhément, à cause de son accès de colère, qu'elle ne savait comment faire… Elle ne lui avouerait pas, mais elle en avait même été un peu effrayée…

En constatant le mutisme de sa cadette, Kakashi se passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un petit soupir.

\- "Sakura… pour ce qui s'est passé… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ce pervers ne te fasse du mal. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, je le sais pertinemment. Tu es devenue une redoutable Kunoïchi grâce à l'entrainement de Tsunade-sama, mais… il y a des choses que même les meilleurs entraînements ne peuvent suffire à surmonter… Même le meilleur des soins…"

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi…"

\- "…"

\- "Pardonne-moi…"

Sakura soupira et laissa à nouveau pendre ses jambes de chaque côté de la branche. Elle risqua un regard vers son aîné et vit la sincérité qui transparaissait dans son regard. Son cœur se serra et, confortée par un sentiment inconnu qui réchauffa agréablement son palpitant dans sa cage thoracique, elle se résolut à s'expliquer.

\- "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Senseï… Vous n'avez rien fait qui mérite une telle chose", murmura-t-elle. "J'étais juste… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Je ne vous avais jamais vu ainsi. Vous sembliez si angoissé, si haineux, totalement hors de contrôle… Vous qui avez pourtant un si grand sang-froid, même dans les pires situations…"

\- "… Tu continues à me vouvoyer", lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix peinée.

\- "… Tant que certaines choses ne seront pas mises au clair, je préfère…"

Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Voilà que leur rapprochement qu'il avait tant apprécié, ce qu'il avait espéré depuis si longtemps, se dissipait. C'était un terrible retour à la case départ, et c'était à lui de faire avancer les choses. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Toutes ces interrogations, ces questions qui restaient en suspens, son étrange comportement en sa présence. Tout cela devait lui paraître très étrange et bien plus qu'une simple affection de Senseï à élève. Il était normal qu'elle réagisse de cette manière car c'était sa seule manière de pouvoir obtenir des réponses.

\- "Senseï… Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez réagis de cette manière uniquement parce que vous avez eu peur qu'un pervers ne me touche…"

Elle s'avança vers lui, suffisamment proche pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, mais elle ne le toucha pas, créant une proximité trop importante pour être simplement cordiale, et trop peu pour être qualifiée d'intime.

\- "Pourquoi me protégez-vous sans cesse… ? Pourquoi moi… ? En quoi suis-je si importante à vos yeux… ?"

Kakashi déglutit et ses poings se refermèrent légèrement. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Il voulait lui avouer son amour, lui avouer les tourments qui l'assaillaient depuis déjà si longtemps, depuis qu'il avait quitté celle qu'il aimait dans cette autre époque… Il voulait s'emparer de ce bouton de rose qui le hantait jusque dans ses rêves, s'imaginant à nouveau sa saveur, sa douceur, sa finesse… Il aurait tellement voulu… Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant…

Sakura sentit le malaise soudain de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et plissa les yeux, perplexe. Ainsi donc, Sasuke-kun avait bien raison. Elle était très importante à ses yeux… mais pourquoi… ? A quel point… ?

\- "… Tu es mon élève Sakura… Tu es ma précieuse élève… Tu es tout aussi importante que Naruto ou Sasuke à mes yeux."

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui et fronça les sourcils. Il mentait. Elle pouvait le deviner aisément. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dont lui mentait-il ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

\- "Je pensais que vous me faisiez un peu plus confiance pour pouvoir confier vos sentiments, Kakashi Senseï. Vous voulez que nous entretenions les mêmes rapports que deux amis doivent avoir, mais comment voulez-vous que cela soit le cas si vous me cachez des choses me concernant ? Sasuke-kun m'a dit que deux amis doivent être en mesure de se parler librement, j'ignore quelle définition vous avez de l'amitié, mais sachez que je ne la partage pas", asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Comment pouvait-il lui parler d'amitié dans ces conditions ? Certes, elle était celle qui lui avait parlé de cet étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine quand elle était avec lui en premier, mais il avait accepté cela également, et y avait même répondu. Elle pensait qu'ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer et mettre au clair tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, et pourtant… il fuyait.

Elle s'apprêta à descendre de la branche quand elle se sentit retenue par le poignet. Elle se retourna, mais prise dans son élan pour sauter, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de la branche. Kakashi sauta et la rattrapa juste à temps pour la serrer contre lui. Il tomba sur le flan, Sakura toujours contre son torse, au pied du grand cerisier. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur derrière son masque et Sakura se releva précipitamment constatant que son aîné aux cheveux d'argent s'était fait mal en amortissant sa chute.

\- "Kakashi Senseï !" s'exclama-t-elle en palpant le flanc de l'argenté pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fêlé une côte.

\- "Ça va Sakura. Je n'ai rien", dit-il en se redressant légèrement avec quelques difficultés pour s'adosser contre le tronc du cerisier.

Elle releva la tête et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée quand elle constata que son visage était maintenant très proche de celui du Ninja Copieur. Kakashi avait écarquillé les yeux en s'en apercevant également.

\- "Senseï, je…", commença-t-elle.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge qui se coinça. Des images se superposèrent dans son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils en se remémorant une scène que sa mémoire avait profondément enfouie dans les tréfonds de son esprit.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation… Ce cerisier… Ces mèches de cheveux argentées flottant souplement au grès de la brise… ce masque… cette position adossée… Elle avait déjà vécu une scène similaire…

D'un mouvement fébrile, elle porta sa main droite dans la chevelure d'argent du shinobi et apprécia l'exquise douceur qui se dégageait de ce toucher. Kakashi sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous ce geste lourd de sens qu'elle faisait. Celle qu'il avait connu dans cette autre époque aimait profondément aussi lui caresser ses cheveux, mais ce n'était pas tout car… celle qui lui faisait face à présent avait également fait ce geste à ses huit ans…

* * *

Flash-back :

* * *

_\- "G…Gomenne o-nii-san", s'excusa-t-elle bredouillante, en se tortillant légèrement sous la gêne, les joues roses. "Je voulais… je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien."_

_\- "Merci de te préoccuper de moi", dit-il en souriant sous son masque tout en s'adossant contre le tronc du cerisier._

_\- "Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, et toi ?" demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine ne cherchant plus à le vouvoyer. _

_\- "Hatake Kakashi."_

_\- "Je crois que ma maman m'a déjà parlé de toi."_

_\- "Ah oui ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?"_

_\- "Elle m'a dit qu'un jour un garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui avait soufflé qu'une légende entourait ce cerisier, que cet arbre était très important et que c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de me nommer Sakura. Il s'appelait Kakashi."_

_\- "C'était bien moi", hocha-t-il la tête, ravi de constater que Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno avaient tenu leur promesse. _

_\- "Alors je peux t'appeler Kakashi nii-san ?" dit-elle émerveillée de voir que ce jeune homme pouvait indirectement être son grand-frère. _

_\- "Eh bien si cela te fait plaisir", répondit-il en riant doucement._

* * *

Fin flash-back

* * *

La fleur haleta légèrement, retirant lentement sa main de la douce chevelure, tandis que la première discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le Ninja Copieur refaisait surface.

\- "Nii-san…", réalisa-t-elle dans un murmure, son regard ancré dans la prunelle onyx visible de l'homme qui lui faisait face. "Le jeune homme que j'ai vu ce jour-là… La légende du cerisier… c'était toi… ces souvenirs que je n'arrivais pas à faire remonter en mémoire…"

Kakashi sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en souvenir ! Le sceau empêchait tous vieux souvenirs le concernant de lui revenir à l'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de cet instant. Elle n'avait que huit ans quand elle l'avait vu, assoupi sous ce cerisier, en tenue de Jônin. C'était à ce moment qu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, à ce moment qu'il avait inventé la légende du cerisier… Que pouvait-il dire à présent ?

\- "C'était toi…", répéta-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension alors que le souvenir refaisait surface. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi Kakashi ?"

\- "… Je ne pouvais pas… J'étais ton Senseï… juste ton Senseï… Tu n'avais pas à te remémorer ce genre de futilité qui pouvait nous amener à entretenir des relations autre que de Senseï à élève…"

\- "Parce que tu t'imagines un instant que notre relation Senseï à élève est la même que celle qu'entretient TenTen avec Gaï Senseï par exemple ? Et qu'en est-il de Naruto et Sasuke-kun ? Ils te considèrent comme leur grand-frère ! Ne me mens pas Kakashi !" s'agaça-t-elle.

\- "Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement avec eux puisqu'ils me connaissent et me voient ainsi depuis leur naissance… Mais avec toi… c'était différent."

Sakura baissa le regard et relâcha ses épaules. Ainsi donc, il lui avait menti depuis le départ… Il s'agissait d'un mensonge par omission, mais d'un mensonge quand même.

\- "Je voulais te protéger…"

\- "Mais de quoi ?!"

\- "De moi."

\- "… De toi… ? Mais enfin, pourquoi me protéger de toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas une invention… Regarde ce que ça a infligé à Naruto et Sasuke lors de l'attaque de Madara !" reprit-il en élevant le ton pour que son mensonge paraisse crédible.

Il la protégeait de lui, mais pas dans ce sens. Il était certain que pour une raison obscure, Madara s'intéressait à elle et à lui ainsi qu'au Chiharu Fûin, mais il ne cherchait pas à la protéger de ça principalement. C'est de ses sentiments dont il l'avait toujours protégé…

\- "… Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de te connaitre implique de tels risques…", murmura-t-elle, toujours en colère contre l'argenté.

\- "Je suis un proche de l'Hokage, le célèbre Ninja Copieur du duo aux Sharingans, il est normal que Madara s'intéresse à moi et par conséquent à ceux qui m'entourent afin de me nuire plus facilement."

La jeune femme conserva son regard fixé dans celui de son aîné, la courte distance entre eux n'étant plus un problème puisque ses pensées étaient concentrées sur toutes les questions qui affluaient dans sa tête.

Elle baissa finalement le regard et se laissa choir sur le corps de son Senseï, posant son front contre la poitrine de l'argenté.

\- "Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tout semble si difficile à comprendre lorsque je tente de te cerner… ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour moi de te comprendre… ? Ce souvenir… Je n'étais pourtant pas si jeune… J'aurais dû m'en rappeler… J'aurais dû m'en rappeler au moment où j'ai appris que tu étais mon Senseï… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Tout semble si confus…"

Ses mains serrèrent avec tristesse la veste du Jônin gris et son corps se parsema de tremblements. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser de son ancien Senseï, ni de toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponses… Malgré les maigres explications qu'il lui avait fournies, il lui semblait que rien ne s'éclaircissait. Au contraire, tout devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible et obscure à son esprit. Elle sentait qu'un mystère bien plus sombre qu'une simple réputation de célèbre ninja entourait son aîné à la chevelure d'argent.

Kakashi porta une main sur le dos de celle qu'il aimait et le lui caressa avec douceur, sentant l'état de faiblesse de la fleur.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il. "Ne cherche pas à me comprendre. Je sais que tu souhaites obtenir des réponses à tes questions, et que tout te parait confus en ce moment, mais je te demande de ne pas chercher de réponses tout de suite."

Il marqua une pause et serra la jeune femme contre son cœur, respirant le parfum enivrant qui avait tant de fois ravi ses sens.

\- "Les réponses viendront, je te le promets… Mais pour l'instant, il est encore trop tôt. Des problèmes bien plus graves encore se profilent à l'horizon, alors il faut que toute notre attention soit concentrée sur l'avenir et sur la survie du village."

Il lui saisit le menton d'une main et le lui releva avec douceur, les perles de jade se fixant sur l'œil onyx de l'argenté.

\- "Ce dont tu peux être sûre en revanche, c'est que je me préoccuperai toujours de toi comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je serai toujours là pour toi, car tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, Sakura."

Elle conserva son regard dans le sien, une petite brise venant jouer avec leurs mèches de cheveux qui vinrent se lier un cours instant, et Kakashi posa doucement son front contre le sien. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas initier ce genre de rapprochement, qu'il lui était extrêmement dangereux de jouer avec ses sentiments, mais sa proximité avec la jeune femme le poussa à oublier temporairement les conséquences funestes que ses actes prévoyaient.

\- "Je te le promets", répéta-t-il en chuchotant, son œil clos, savourant le contact entre eux deux.

Sakura ne répondit pas, plongée dans un étrange état second qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible avec son Senseï. Elle était absorbée par l'aura qu'il dégageait et la sensation de bien-être qu'il lui transmettait malgré la multitude de sentiments contradictoires qui se confrontaient dans son for intérieur. Il avait le don de la rassurer par le doux son de sa voix grave qui la transportait si aisément au-delà de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait. Malgré toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait de ne pas obtenir de réponses à ses questions, elle se sentait bien… comme hors du temps, dans un espace où seuls la voix du ninja aux cheveux d'argent, son parfum masculin, la douceur de ses mains, le contact de sa peau avec la sienne, importaient…  
Ils avaient toujours eu une relation un peu à part. Une relation spéciale qu'ils entretenaient par le biais d'une alchimie qui s'était créée entre eux dès le départ d'une manière dont elle en ignorait la nature. Alors… malgré le fait qu'il lui ait caché des choses, malgré toutes ses incompréhensions et ses questions restées en suspens… elle _sentait_ qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était presque une évidence.

Elle poussa un petit soupir avant d'éloigner son visage de celui de son aîné. Elle le regarda quelques instants encore, repassant sa main dans ses beaux cheveux gris, geste qui aurait normalement été considéré comme impensable mais qui semblait si évident pour eux deux, puis lui prit les mains, liant son petit doigt au sien en signe de promesse.

\- "Alors s'est dit Kakashi… Tu m'en as fait la promesse. Un jour… je saurai tout."

Le Ninja Copieur inspira profondément et hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- "Oui… Un jour, tu sauras. Même si je dois en mourir… Cette promesse sera respectée", murmura-t-il.

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Elle savait qu'il avait prêté serment et qu'il devait réellement prendre au sérieux cette promesse. Le fait qu'il mette en avant son potentiel décès était sûrement une manière de lui prouver qu'il veillerait à respecter ses mots.

Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Un jour… Un jour, elle apprendrait la vérité… et il en mourrait. Il savait ce qu'il encourrait, mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait lutter plus longtemps encore avant d'avouer son amour à la fleur. Elle avait grandi, mûri, et avait pris conscience peu à peu de l'étrange symbiose qui les liait. Le temps était venu pour lui de faire avancer les choses… Il s'y était préparé… Depuis ses quatorze ans, son cœur s'était lié à celui de la belle jeune femme par le sceau des mille printemps, il avait appris depuis lors que lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrirait à la fleur rose, il y laisserait sa vie. Il était prêt à présent… Il donnerait sa vie et son cœur à celle qu'il aimait… car tel était son destin.

* * *

La mission à Ame s'est déroulée d'une toute autre façon que ce qui était prévu par nos ninjas de Konoha. Kakashi n'a pas réussi à se contenir face à la performance un peu trop bien réussie de Sakura avec Hidoï pour qu'elle puisse lui soutirer des informations, Naruto a été gravement blessé, et Sakura et le Ninja Copieur se sont éloignés malgré la récente amitié qu'ils ont développé.

Sakura ne comprend pas la réaction de son aîné à raison. Qui pourrait parvenir à déchiffrer l'étrange comportement du Ninja Copieur et percer le secret qui l'entoure à la place de la jeune femme ?

Il faut espérer que l'aide apportée par Sasuke permettra à Sakura de mieux comprendre les réactions de Kakashi et lui permettre de faire fi des mystères qui l'entourent, malgré la terrible promesse qu'ils ont fait tous les deux...

Sakura n'en est pas consciente, naturellement, mais l'avenir promet d'être rude pour le fils de Croc Blanc à présent qu'il doit respecter une nouvelle promesse...

De son côté, Naruto a été violemment attaqué par trois étranges ninjas. Mais vous avez une petite idée de qui peut-il s'agir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Madara élabore en secret un plan contre la future Alliance shinobi. De quoi en retourne-t-il, et surtout, pourquoi, alors que le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi était à portée de main, n'a-t-il pas cherché à obtenir le démon renard qui avait pourtant paru si important à ses yeux quatre ans auparavant ?

De nombreuses questions en suspens pour cette fin de chapitre... ;)

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	7. Chapter 7

**_Keichido: _**Oui oui ça me dit quelque chose le "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" t'en fais pas XD  
En fait Kakashi ne meurt que s'il avoue à Sakura qu'il l'aime. Il peut tout à fait avoir une relation avec elle sans lui dire. Dans ce cas, il ne mourra pas, mais il ne faut pas que ces mots lui échappent par contre :)  
Eh bien Madara a un plan bien précis en tête et tu comprendras parfaitement pourquoi il a agi ainsi vers la fin de cette dernière partie :) Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas agi uniquement pour se divertir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, non non, son plan est parfaitement conçu ;p  
C'est vrai que ça m'a toujours un peu intrigué qu'il débarque de cette manière et qu'il annonce son intention d'en découdre avec l'Alliance alors qu'il aurait pu le faire discrètement, mais j'ai appris il y a peu que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à capturer Hachibi et Kyûbi que les démons précédents, puisque tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ont péri les uns après les autres pour qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Zetsu au moment où il débute la 4ème Grande Guerre. Du coup, pour une question de temps, il a ouvertement annoncé son envie d'en découdre et après tu connais la suite ;)  
Eh oui, un flash-back pour Sakura ! ^^ Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, comme tu l'as si bien écrit, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça quand on sait que Madara a un peu manipulé le sceau pendant la première attaque contre Konoha quatre ans auparavant... ;) Donc tu tiens ton coupable, seulement... tu ne sais toujours pas dans quel but il a agi ainsi ;p  
J'aime bien l'idée que, puisque Sasuke n'est pas parti de Konoha, il est en mesure de se rapprocher un peu plus des membres de son équipe, en dehors de Naruto bien sûr XD  
Ah pour le SasuNaru tu verras, tu verras ;p

Bisous huîtreux à toi aussi et merci pour ton long commentaire ! ^^

_**NERPApj: **_Je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé à ce point ! ça me fait super plaisir ! ^ w ^ J'espère que les prochains te plairont aussi car ils seront riches en rebondissement ! En bien ou en mal, tu verras... ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard_

* * *

Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours après la discussion entre Kakashi et Sakura. Un nouveau conseil des cinq Kage avait eu lieu peu de temps après, et le blond avait eu l'autorisation de s'exprimer devant les cinq dirigeants et seigneurs des différents pays afin d'expliquer la nature de l'attaque que l'équipe Yamato avait dû essuyer pendant leur mission. Le duo aux Sharingans avait également présenté aux Kage les informations qu'il avait acquises à propos du mystérieux Pain et de l'ange messager. L'offensive de ces mystérieux personnages contre le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, l'apparition du Rinnegan, la position de faiblesse d'Akatsuki par rapport à ce Pain, tout cela avait contribué à renforcer la position du Mizukage, Raïkage, et Kazekage sur l'importance et la gravité de la menace que constituait cette organisation criminelle. Devant de telles preuves de culpabilité de ces ninjas renégats, le Tsuchikage n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences des autres dirigeants, fortement influencé également par son seigneur qui était favorable à l'union des cinq pays. L'Alliance shinobi fut ainsi créée et avec elle l'espoir de voir enfin s'unir les peuples ninjas sous une même bannière, celle de la paix. L'heure n'était plus aux conflits interétatiques, mais bien à la naissance d'une gouvernance mondiale qui combattrait l'Akatsuki, véritable fléau du monde shinobi, avec à sa tête, le mystérieux homme masqué, Tobi.

A la fin de ce conseil, Naruto put rejoindre ses amis. Les entraînements et missions s'enchaînèrent pour l'équipe Kakashi, ressoudant les liens entre les anciens coéquipiers et permettant l'apparition de nouveaux entre Sakura, Saï et Yamato. La Kunoïchi s'entraînait dur pour montrer à ses amis les fruits de ses quatre années passées avec la Princesse des Limaces, et tous étaient conscients des progrès énormes qu'elle avait fait.

Grâce à Sasuke, Sakura avait réussi à mieux gérer ses sentiments et ses émotions afin de ne pas céder à l'envie de briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite avec Kakashi quelques semaines auparavant et de chercher des réponses à ses questions par ses propres moyens.  
Afin de l'aider, Sasuke et elle s'étaient beaucoup entraînés ensemble, favorisant la discussion entre eux pour faciliter celle entre Kakashi et elle. La jeune femme avait réussi à mettre de côté ses interrogations en compagnie du Ninja Copieur afin de permettre à l'affection, qui s'était installée entre eux deux, de prendre doucement de plus en plus d'ampleur.  
Elle se sentait bien en compagnie du shinobi aux cheveux argentés et celui-ci le ressentait à son plus grand bonheur. Grâce à l'Uchiha, Sakura et Kakashi avaient développé une certaine complicité. Presque tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient sous le grand cerisier qu'ils aimaient tant et passaient la soirée à discuter comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait. Les premiers instants avaient semblé un peu étranges aux deux ninjas. Une certaine tension était présente mais nul ne voulait mettre de mots à voix haute sur la nature de celle-ci. Finalement, tous deux avaient décidé de leur plein grès d'agir avec un peu moins de formalisme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, afin de faciliter leur rapprochement. Pour une raison obscure qui lui échappait, Sakura ressentait l'envie extrême d'établir une véritable relation amicale et complice avec son ancien Senseï, comme si sa présence avait un véritable impact bénéfique sur elle dont elle en ignorait la manière, comme si Kakashi était le seul qui pouvait véritablement l'aider à accomplir son deuxième objectif… la découverte de l'identité du mystérieux jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves…

* * *

_Bureau de l'Hokage_

* * *

Minato fixa tour à tour les six shinobis présents dans son bureau, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes, le regard azur assombri par les multiples préoccupations qui accaparaient son esprit.

\- "Hokage-sama", lança Shisui en brisant le silence devenu inconfortable. "Je crois que nous pouvons faire confiance aux autres Kage. D'après vos dires, ils ont tous été enclins à joindre l'Alliance que nous avons proposé avec l'aide du Kazekage."

\- "Shisui a raison", approuva Itachi en hochant la tête. "L'Alliance repose sur des bases solides cette fois-ci, grâce aux preuves fournies par l'équipe Kakashi lors de leur mission à Ame il y a un mois. Seul le Tsuchikage émettait des réticences à former cette collaboration entre les cinq pays shinobis. Désormais, il n'est plus question de cela. Le monde va pouvoir aller de l'avant et affronter efficacement la menace que constitue l'Akatsuki."

Le Namikaze fixa un long moment les deux Uchiha sans émettre le moindre mot, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'alourdir encore plus l'atmosphère.

Obito et Kakashi s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil entendu. Il était certain que quelque chose de bien plus important encore tracassait le Yondaïme Hokage, quelque chose de beaucoup plus conséquent que la récente formation de l'Alliance shinobi.

Le père de Naruto se leva et leur tourna le dos, croisant ses mains derrière son dos en regardant le village en contrebas du palais de l'Hokage, observant les activités des civils, inconscients de la grande menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

\- "L'Alliance repose sur des bases solides car elle touche un point fondamental pour chaque village ninja", murmura finalement Minato, sortant de son mutisme. "Les quatre autres Kage sont parfaitement conscients de l'intérêt de cette Alliance pour leur village et de l'impératif de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes plongés aujourd'hui."

Il se retourna pour leur faire face, gardant ses mains jointes derrière son dos.

\- "Ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe… Non. Il s'agit d'un détail qui ne m'a pas échappé et qui ne me rassure pas quant à notre avenir."

\- "Minato ?" interrogea Tsunade en arquant un sourcil.

Shikaku plissa les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il était naturellement au courant des moindres détails de la mission d'Ame de l'équipe Kakashi ainsi que du conseil des cinq Kage qui avait suivi. Lui aussi avait noté un point particulièrement intriguant dans cette histoire, mais il attendait d'avoir le rapport de son dirigeant avant de pouvoir émettre son avis.

\- "Kakashi, Obito. Votre mission à Ame ne s'est pas déroulée sans encombre puisque Naruto a été attaqué. Mon fils m'a fait part de ses craintes quant à l'offensive que ce Pain a monté contre lui et ses étranges pouvoirs. Cet individu n'est pas à prendre à la légère."

\- "Nous le savons Minato, et l'équipe médicale de Konoha travaille nuit et jour sur l'échantillon de métal qui était enfoncé dans le corps de Naruto pour obtenir des réponses sur la nature des pouvoirs de Pain", répondit la Princesse des Limaces. "Je ne vois pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir."

Le blond échangea un regard avec son conseiller du clan Nara avant d'observer à nouveau le reste de son auditoire.

\- "Pain n'a pas tué Naruto et n'a pas cherché à s'emparer de Kyûbi alors qu'il en avait l'occasion."

Le Namikaze commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les traits plissés sous la concentration, avant de prendre appui, le bas du dos contre son bureau.

\- "Nous savons maintenant que l'Akatsuki a établi son quartier général à Ame. Nous savons que ce mystérieux Pain est un des membres de l'organisation, un membre important à en juger la puissance qu'il dégage, sous les ordres de Tobi, l'homme masqué."

\- "Allias Madara", compléta Shisui d'une voix sombre.

\- "Uh… Madara est un homme rusé et redoutable. Lui seul pouvait défier le Shodaïme Hokage, Hashirama Senju, considéré comme le Dieu des shinobis. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi aurait-il laissé échapper une chance en or d'obtenir le démon à neuf queues alors que c'était justement son but il y a quatre ans lors de l'attaque du village. Que manigance-t-il ?"

Shikaku hocha la tête. Minato Namikaze était un homme intelligent et avait perçu l'étrange comportement de leur ennemi.

\- "Il est certain que l'action de Madara par l'intermédiaire de Pain n'est pas anodine", affirma-t-il. "D'autant plus qu'en laissant Naruto vivant, il a ouvertement montré à l'Alliance leur envie d'en découdre avec le monde shinobi. Nous pouvons même qualifier cela de déclaration de guerre."

\- "Une guerre ? Ce serait la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja ?" souligna Obito en déglutissant.

\- "Madara aurait éliminé Naruto s'il n'avait pas voulu de cette guerre", compléta Kakashi, le regard grave.

\- "Exactement", acquiesça Shikaku. "En laissant Naruto vivant, en laissant ces indices sur la nature du pouvoir de Pain, il nous montre qu'il nous prend de haut et que la victoire est presque acquise pour lui."

\- "Mais l'Alliance !" souleva le meilleur ami du Ninja Copieur avec véhémence. "Que fait-il de l'Alliance ?! Nous sommes très nombreux et les quatre autres Kage ont décrété qu'ils engageraient le plus de ninjas possibles pour se liguer contre l'Akatsuki. Il ne peut quand même pas avoir négligé le nombre, même s'il possède des alliés dont la puissance est redoutable ! ça n'aurait pas de sens…"

\- "Rappelle-toi Obito", ajouta Minato en le fixant de ses orbes azurs. "Il souhaite obtenir les bijûs. Peut-être que la guerre n'est qu'un prétexte pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite…"

\- "Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il chercherait à soumettre le monde shinobi, après avoir obtenu tous les bijûs, pendant la guerre ?"

\- "C'est probable", ajouta Itachi. "Madara pourra plus facilement contrôler l'Alliance avec les bijûs de son côté. Sa maîtrise du Sharingan est suffisamment bonne pour pouvoir contrôler les neufs démons en même temps. Après tout, rien ne l'a empêché de contrôler Kyûbi à travers un corps d'emprunt…"

Obito dévia le regard en serrant légèrement les poings. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la véritable histoire de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Itachi et Shisui en avaient été informés car tous deux étaient devenus les dirigeants de la Racine. Il savait pertinemment que ses cousins étaient conscients de son innocence, ainsi que les autres personnes présentes dans ce bureau, mais évoquer encore ce souvenir lui était douloureux. Il était indirectement responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes, comme celle de la femme de son Hokage, mère de son petit frère de cœur, Kushina Uzumaki. Cette responsabilité pesait encore sur ses épaules et même la présence de son meilleur ami ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses tourments. Peut-être que sa chère Rin aurait été en mesure de l'aider…

Il poussa un petit soupir et chassa le souvenir de la belle jeune fille brune si souriante et aimante qu'il avait connu. Inutile de se laisser submerger par la nostalgie au cours d'une réunion importante. Il n'était pas seul en compagnie de Kakashi, avec qui il avait l'habitude de parler de leur amie d'enfance qui leur manquait à tous les deux.

Kakashi sentit le malaise de son coéquipier et lui tapota discrètement l'épaule afin de lui témoigner son soutien. Il connaissait les moindres tourments de son ami. Il se doutait donc bien qu'en ce moment-même, le brun se flagellait mentalement en culpabilisant par rapport à l'assaut du démon renard mené il y a de cela dix-sept ans.

\- "Mais il y a une chose qui ne correspond pas", souleva Tsunade, une main sous le menton. "Les autres Kage ont bien précisé qu'ils n'avaient essuyé aucune attaque récente d'Akatsuki, et aucun Jinchûriki ne manque à l'appel…"

\- "Alors ça ne signifie qu'une chose…", répondit Itachi. "Madara frappera rapidement et efficacement. La guerre a commencé dès l'instant où Pain s'en est pris à Naruto."

Minato hocha la tête, une mine sombre sur le visage. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Il savait que Madara tenterait une nouvelle offensive contre Konoha, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il le ferait ouvertement. Shikaku et Itachi avaient raison. Madara était rusé et préparait forcément quelque chose derrière cette offensive directe qu'il portait contre l'Alliance. Il allait donc devoir prévenir les dirigeants des quatre autres pays du danger imminent qui entourait les Jinchûriki.

\- "Je vais envoyer une missive au Kazekage, Mizukage, Raïkage, et Tsuchikage pour les avertir de ce point. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agit de Madara pour le moment. Si les choses tournent mal au moment où il attaquera, alors nous révélerons l'identité de Tobi. Pour le moment, il n'est pas nécessaire de fournir cette information aux autres au risque qu'ils se méfient de Konoha. Je sais que le Kazekage comprendrait ma situation s'il venait à apprendre cela, mais les autres ne le verraient certainement pas du même œil."

\- "Naturellement", approuva Shikaku. "Konoha dispose de cet avantage par rapport aux autres pays ninjas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il soit découvert pour le moment. D'autant plus que cette information ne servirait pas aux autres Kage."

\- "C'est cela. Shikaku-san, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour les missives. Tsunade-Hime, je vais vous confier une tache concernant les recherches autour de Pain. Itachi et Shisui, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'envoyer une missive à Jiraya Senseï pour qu'il revienne de sa mission. Il est parti peu après le retour de Tsunade Hime, et j'ai besoin de son avis sur ce nouvel antagoniste, membre de l'Akatsuki. Kakashi, Obito, vous pouvez vous retirer. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps pendant votre jour de repos."

Les membres du duo aux Sharingans saluèrent leur Hokage en s'inclinant légèrement et repartirent du bureau, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Obito poussa un petit soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment.

\- "Cette menace de guerre était donc bien sérieuse en fin de compte…"

\- "Uh… Faut croire en effet."

\- "Nous n'avons pas le droit de flancher alors qu'un ennemi redoutable s'apprête à nous attaquer et à s'en prendre à nos Jinchûrikis… Minato Senseï et Naruto sont en danger permanent puisque nous ne savons pas quand l'Akatsuki portera son coup final."

\- "Ni où d'ailleurs", compléta Kakashi.

\- "Kashi… Il est évident que ce sera à Konoha… Il a juré de revenir il y a quatre ans et de terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire. D'ailleurs, son objectif était de s'emparer des deux parties de Kyûbi en tuant Naruto avec Sasori, et en forçant Kyûbi à prendre le contrôle de Minato Senseï quand il ne le contrôlait pas encore bien et que le sceau était instable."

Kakashi cligna des yeux, surpris de la perspicacité de son meilleur ami, avant d'esquisser un sourire sous son masque. Obito avait bien mûri avec l'âge. Son expérience en tant que Jônin membre du duo aux Sharingans et influent proche de l'Hokage lui avait permis d'affiner son raisonnement à la manière du Yondaïme. Le jeune garçon maladroit et moqueur avait bien changé…

\- "Tu as raison", dit-il en hochant la tête. "Heureusement que Minato Senseï a réussi à modifier cela."

Obito approuva d'un hochement de tête et les deux amis s'éloignèrent du palais de l'Hokage, les pensées dirigées vers les évènements à venir.

\- "Enfin", reprit Obito quelques instants plus tard, d'un certain côté, "je suis content que Rin n'ait pas à vivre les tragédies qui surviendront…"

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent ne répondit pas à la remarque du brun. Rin leur manquait à tous les deux énormément, mais il savait à quel point son meilleur ami souffrait de l'absence de la jeune fille brune qu'elle avait été, comme lui souffrait de ne pas avouer son amour à la belle fleur de cerisier qui hantait son esprit et son cœur depuis ses douze ans.

\- "Je vais aller la voir", commença-t-il. "Tu m'accompagnes ?"

\- "Vas-y… J'irai plus tard. Je préfère te laisser seul avec elle… Tu as le droit à ton intimité même si nous partageons beaucoup de choses", répondit le fils de Croc Blanc avec un petit sourire triste derrière son masque.

\- "Très bien… Je te verrai ce soir alors…"

\- "Uh…"

Obito le quitta à un embranchement, le laissant poursuivre sa route les mains dans les poches, son air nonchalant sur le visage, dissimulant ses émotions.

Soudain, une tornade rose déboula d'un coin de rue et le percuta de plein fouet.

\- "Aïe… !" grommela la jeune femme en se massant le front, les yeux plissés sous la douleur. "Désolé Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu…"

\- "Tu m'appelles "Monsieur" maintenant", répondit Kakashi en la rétablissant avec douceur, la tenant par les épaules.

La Kunoïchi releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit la silhouette familière de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- "Kakashi ! Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu", dit-elle en émettant un petit rire embarrassé.

\- "Tu as l'air pressé…"

\- "Oh euh pas tant que ça…", répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement, déviant le regard.

\- "Vraiment ? Bon eh bien, dans ce cas, puisque tu disposes d'un peu de temps libre, veux-tu que nous passions un peu de temps sous le cerisier ?"

\- "Volontiers Kakashi, ça me ferait plaisir", acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- "Je ne veux pas te couper dans ton emploi du temps, alors si jamais c'était urgent…"

\- "Non, non, ça n'était pas très important", le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Nous pouvons y aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir."

Le Ninja Copieur esquissa un sourire doux derrière son masque qu'elle ne put que deviner, et ils entamèrent leur marche en direction du parc de Konoha qui abritait leur arbre fétiche.

Le cœur du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent accéléra la cadence à mesure que son esprit ressassait les mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait précisé que passer du temps avec lui lui ferait plaisir, et elle avait même insisté ! Commençait-elle à véritablement l'apprécier autrement qu'un ami ? Était-il possible qu'il puisse s'agir de la naissance de sentiments nouveaux et soudains ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'espérer qu'elle puisse l'aimer en retour ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux ninjas arrivèrent au pied du cerisier et s'adossèrent contre l'imposant tronc de l'arbre.

\- "Qu'allais-tu faire si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "J'allais voir Ino. Je voulais lui parler de certaines choses qui me tracassent…"

\- "Des choses qui te tracassent ?" souligna-t-il.

Les joues de la Kunoïchi s'empourprèrent et Kakashi arqua un sourcil. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui la mettait dans l'embarras ? Elle allait voir sa meilleure amie Ino… Il se gifla mentalement. Deux jeunes femmes échangeaient des discussions intimes concernant les problèmes dus à leur sexe, il était probable qu'elles avaient l'intention de parler de ce genre de chose si Sakura rougissait de la sorte à l'évocation des « choses qui la tracassaient ».

\- "Euh, je… Je ne voulais pas… I-Ignore ma question Sakura", bégaya-t-il, rougissant lui aussi. "C'était trop intime."

\- "Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds, perplexe. "Oh ! N-Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Ne te méprends pas !"

Les deux shinobis rougirent de plus belle comprenant la nature du quiproquo et dévièrent le regard rapidement. Kakashi soupira mentalement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à adopter un comportement d'adolescent, perdant son légendaire sang-froid. Quel beau Jônin il faisait en ce moment ! Et quel exemple pour celle qu'il aimait !

Un rire léger le fit sortir de ses pensées et il reporta à nouveau son regard sur la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'amusement.

\- "Je connaissais ta réputation Kakashi, mais je ne te pensais pas aussi porté là-dessus", le taquina-t-elle.

Le ninja aux mille techniques manqua de rougir à nouveau mais se contint du mieux qu'il put pour refréner les battements de son cœur face à l'être qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il adopte à nouveau l'attitude sympathique mais tout de même énigmatique qu'il avait en sa présence. Elle voulait rentrer dans ce jeu-là, elle allait être servie.

Il se racla la gorge et se redressa légèrement pour se donner un peu plus de contenance dans une position un peu plus intimidante.

\- "Il faut croire que tu aimes ça puisque tu restes souvent à mes côtés", répondit-il avec un sourire narquois qu'elle ne put que deviner.

\- "Ainsi donc tu avoues ton penchant extrême pour tout ce qui touche au grivois", dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, conservant son sourire sur le visage.

\- "Et toi tu esquives ma réflexion", susurra-t-il.

\- "Tout comme toi à présent", contra-t-elle.

\- "Hmm… Faut-il vraiment que je réponde à une dénonciation purement calomnieuse ? Je suis Jônin et ton chef d'équipe par-dessus cela, est-ce une façon de montrer du respect envers son supérieur ?"

\- "Qui m'a permis d'entretenir une relation amicale et de le considérer comme son égal déjà ?"

\- "Il y aura toujours une différence hiérarchique malgré tout entre nous."

\- "C'est donc pour cette raison que je me dois de vous laisser Senseï. Je ne mérite pas d'entretenir une discussion aussi… indécente avec mon supérieur. Alors je vous dis au revoir", termina-t-elle en se levant faussement vexée.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit devant la témérité dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Oui, c'était bien de cette jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis ses douze ans. Cette femme forte, intelligente, vive d'esprit et qui le voyait tel qu'il était réellement et non pas comme le terrible Ninja Copieur membre du duo aux Sharingans, le génie qu'il était depuis l'enfance, le mystérieux ninja masqué. Elle n'était pas et n'avait jamais été comme toutes ces groupies qui lui avaient tourné autour pendant des années, et toutes celles qui avaient tenté de le séduire depuis son passage à l'âge adulte. Elle était rayonnante, vibrante, si attirante… Elle était sa part de lumière.

\- "Eh bien vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. Je clamerai simplement dans tout le village à quel point Haruno Sakura, mon ancienne élève, disciple de Tsunade-sama, et amie du fils du Yondaïme de surcroît, traite mal son vieux Senseï et ami en l'abandonnant de la sorte. Je suis sûr que tous les gens seront outrés d'un tel comportement."

Sakura se figea et se retourna en affichant une moue peu convaincue avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux et s'approcher de l'argenté qui arborait une fausse mine fâchée. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle se pencha suffisamment pour que ses doux cheveux roses effleurent la peau de son aîné et put sentir le parfum de l'argenté qu'elle appréciait beaucoup secrètement.

\- "Est-ce là une façon de demander à une dame de rester Kakashi ?" murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- "Ne tirez-vous pas des conclusions un peu trop rapidement Mademoiselle Haruno ?" répondit-il sur le même ton, fermant les yeux un court instant pour savourer avec délice les senteurs florales qu'elle dégageait par les simples ondulations de ses cheveux souples. "Ou plutôt, ne tirez-vous pas des conclusions que vous souhaitez voir apparaître ?"

Sakura se redressa légèrement, son visage étant à quelques centimètres de celui du Ninja Copieur. L'atmosphère était intime, presque trop. Leur comportement n'était pas banal pour de simples amis et pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'en souciait véritablement. Leur seul but était cette joute verbale et taquine qu'ils échangeaient habituellement et qui ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois que le perdant était poussé à bout. C'était un rapport de force, comme un jeu interdit et dangereux auquel ils jouaient. Un jeu qui mêlait une foule de sentiments et un amour débordant de longue date. Un besoin constant de l'autre dans cette lutte amicale au cours de laquelle nul ne lâchait le regard de l'autre, hypnotisé par les prunelles émeraudes et onyx où se reflétait une vivacité ardente.

\- "Je ne fais qu'une simple constatation des faits, Kakashi, alors… Est-ce que le grand Ninja Copieur refuserait de voir la vérité en face ?"

\- "Et quelle serait donc cette vérité ?"

\- "Que tu aimes tout particulièrement ma présence à tes côtés", reprit-elle en chuchotant, posant sa main sur son torse.

Kakashi déglutit difficilement. Il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de comportement qu'elle adoptait avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais il lui était toujours difficile de résister à la tentation extrême de l'embrasser avec fougue quand elle agissait d'une démarche aussi féline et séduisante. Il savait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact considérable qu'elle avait sur lui, car après tout, ils ne faisaient que jouer. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait jamais pu agir avec autant de familiarité si celle-ci n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment pour lui, aussi infime soit-il, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Ne deviendrais-tu pas vaniteuse ma chère Sakura ?"

\- "Moi ? Alors que je passe mon temps à réparer les bêtises de Naruto en mission ou encore à remplir toutes les taches fastidieuses que me confie Tsunade-sama ? Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais consenti à m'abaisser ainsi. Ta défense s'ébranle Ninja Copieur…", murmura-t-elle malicieuse.

\- "Elle me suffit pourtant à répliquer que tu apprécies également beaucoup ma présence pour être presque à califourchon sur moi et à quelques centimètres de mon visage seulement."

\- "Avouerais-tu ton fantasme à voix haute ?"

\- "Je ne fais que constater les faits, comme toi", contra-t-il en souriant narquoisement sous son masque.

\- "Mon vieux Senseï se plaint de ne pas être suffisamment bien traité par son ancienne élève, il est donc normal que je reste à son chevet."

\- "En lui susurrant des mots doux à son oreille ?"

\- "Ton imagination débordante due à tes lectures douteuses te fait imaginer des choses."

\- "Alors je dois très certainement être en train de rêver qu'une jolie jeune femme me courtise."

\- "Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une imagination débordante !"

\- "Et pourtant si proche de la réalité dont je m'inspire. Chacun est un artiste à sa façon et les artistes s'inspirent de la réalité pour façonner leurs créations."

\- "Commencerais-tu à avoir l'âme d'un poète ? Un artiste, toi ? Un artiste bien étrange qui déformerait considérablement la réalité dans ce cas. Mais soit, j'accepte la présence d'un autre artiste à mes côtés pour qu'il puisse me faire rêver avec son imagination si affriolante et captivante."

\- "Je te fais rêver et te captive donc… En voilà une confession…", murmura-t-il. "Que dois-je en conclure ?"

Sakura se tut subitement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Leur jeu venait de prendre un terme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique mais se ravisa. Elle était bloquée et ne savait quoi dire pour contrer ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut. Oui, bien sûr… Kakashi, son Senseï et récent ami proche, la captivait. Il l'avait toujours captivé… Depuis leur première rencontre sous le cerisier à ses huit ans, dont elle avait récupéré le souvenir depuis quelques mois, jusqu'à ce jour. Elle ne cesserait d'être captivée par son charisme débordant, ses beaux cheveux argentés, son parfum musqué dont elle adorait en capturer l'essence lorsqu'il était transporté par une légère brise, son masque qui le rendait si mystérieux, sa façon de toujours pouvoir lui redonner le sourire d'une simple phrase, cette fierté qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour elle, et cette confiance sans faille qu'elle lui accordait naturellement, malgré les secrets qu'il lui cachait.

Elle soupira et s'assit en s'adossant contre le tronc, son épaule touchant la sienne.

\- "Il faut tout simplement en conclure que tu as gagné cette fois-ci", grommela-t-elle en chassant une mèche de son visage.

\- "55 à 53, je suis en tête", annonça-t-il d'une voix légère qui reflétait son amusement et sa joie d'avoir gagné.

\- "Gamin…", maugréa-t-elle.

\- "Allons, allons, ne sois pas mauvaise perdante."

\- "Tu m'as déstabilisé, c'est de la triche", bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

\- "En quoi est-ce de la triche ? Tu t'es trahie toute seule, c'est tout. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu…"

Sakura ne répondit pas et dévia le regard, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

\- "Il n'y a rien à dire… Tu es mon mentor et ami, celui qui m'a guidé et aidé alors que je me sentais si mal à l'idée d'être un poids pour l'équipe. Tu as toujours cru en moi et toujours mis en avant mes points forts alors que je ne voyais que mes faiblesses. Tu es toujours resté près de moi, à chaque instant… Il est donc normal de penser que tu as une telle importance à mes yeux…", murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Le cœur de Kakashi s'accéléra. Il l'avait entendu quelques fois lui avouer à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais jamais de cette manière, jamais alors qu'une telle proximité intime régnait entre eux deux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une confession bien sûr, mais c'était un acte qui s'en approchait un peu. Il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs et imaginer un amour alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet aveu n'était pas dénué de sentiments amoureux naissants… Que devait-il comprendre… ? Se faisait-il des illusions ?

\- "Oui, je comprends…", répondit-il d'une voix douce en caressant doucement la tête de la Kunoïchi dans un geste d'affection, ses doigts fins se mêlant à ses cheveux roses.

Ils n'agissaient pas comme des amis normaux, il en était conscient, mais Sakura n'émettait aucune contestation face à cela… Elle avait même initié ces rapprochements physiques, aidée par sa facilité à être tactile avec ceux qui comptaient énormément pour elle.

\- "Tu n'as pas à rougir de cela, Sakura. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu le sais, alors je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Naruto, Sasuke et toi êtes extrêmement importants à mes yeux."

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils haussés par la surprise, avant de reprendre sa position contre l'épaule de l'argenté et d'esquisser un sourire, heureuse. Kakashi était un être formidable, elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'elle serait aussi bien en sa compagnie en tant qu'amie. Après tout, ils avaient tout de même quatorze ans d'écart, une expérience totalement différente, et elle lui devait naturellement un respect dû à son statut et à son âge, mais il avait occulté et balayé tout cela avec une facilité surprenante. Elle avait avoué les étranges sentiments qu'elle ressentait en sa présence et cela les avait conduit à démarrer une amitié très forte entre eux. Il aurait pu refuser, s'en offusquer ou bien mettre des distances, mais non, au contraire. Il l'avait comprise, une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois. Il avait cette étonnante faculté de pouvoir lire en elle et déceler ses désirs profonds. C'est pourquoi, ce lien si beau qu'ils avaient renforcé au fur et à mesure du temps lui importait tant…

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, fin de journée_

* * *

Sakura poussa un petit soupir et Kakashi sentit sa tristesse subite.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "… Rien de particulier ne t'en fais pas", murmura-t-elle en essayant de le rassurer.

\- "Sakura", dit-il doucement en prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts fins afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. "Ne me mens pas. Je sais pertinemment bien déceler tes humeurs, alors n'essaye pas de me berner. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…"

Ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle dévia quelques instants le regard avant de fixer à nouveau son aîné aux cheveux d'argent qui avait lâché son menton. Kakashi replaça une mèche rose derrière son oreille avec délicatesse avant de lui caresser la joue avec légèreté pour l'inciter à se confier.

\- "J'ai… J'ai honte de l'avouer car je suis une Kunoïchi entièrement dévouée à mon village, mais… j'ai peur… J'ai peur de la guerre à venir… Les inquiétudes de Naruto et de Minato-sama ne m'ont pas échappé. J'ai si peur de cette échéance… La mort qui rode, qui prend la vie de ceux qui me sont chers… Les corps inertes… Le sang…", chuchota-t-elle en tremblant. "Je sais que je ne devrais pas en avoir peur car tels sont là les risques de la vie du ninja, mais… lors de la dernière attaque… Naruto au bord de la mort… Sasuke-kun qui est devenu fou de douleur… Minato-sama en sang et épuisé… Obito Taïcho inconscient et balayé comme un fétu de paille par Madara… et toi… toi que j'ai failli perdre alors que j'étais totalement impuissante… J'ai si peur de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de vous sauver malgré mon entrainement…"

Kakashi plissa les yeux, sensible à la détresse qu'il percevait dans la voix chuchotante de la belle fleur de cerisier. Dans un geste instinctif, il la serra contre son torse. Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se laisser faire. En règle générale, c'était elle qui initiait de tels gestes d'affection, il était très rare que le Ninja Copieur le fasse. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui caresse affectueusement la tête, mais jamais beaucoup plus. Néanmoins, quand ces moments arrivaient, elle appréciait tout particulièrement de pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Il était son rempart contre le monde extérieur, celui qui pouvait l'éloigner quelques instants de ses devoirs de Kunoïchi et de médecin-nin à la réputation grandissante.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas Sakura… Tout ira bien, je te le promets… C'est normal d'avoir peur de la guerre. Ton statut de médecin-ninja ne te confère pas l'aptitude d'écarter ce sentiment. Nous sommes des shinobis, des armes de guerre au service de notre village, c'est vrai… Mais nous sommes également des êtres humains. Ta peur rappelle simplement la part d'humanité qui sommeille en toi pendant que tu te bats pour ton pays. Tu es forte Sakura… Tu es la jeune femme la plus forte que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute mon existence… Tu y arriveras car tu as cette force en toi qui te pousse à te battre pour tes amis, pour ces vies qui seront menacées, pour tous ceux qui te sont chers… Tu y arriveras car tu ne seras pas seule… Nous serons tous là pour toi… Yamato, Saï, Sasuke, Naruto, Obito et moi… Nous resterons à tes côtés…"

\- "Kakashi…"

\- "Tout ira bien…"

Il pressa un peu plus la jeune femme contre son torse et cala son menton contre le crâne de la belle fleur de cerisier. Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés ferma les yeux et savoura avec délice la proximité qu'il avait avec celle qui occupait son cœur depuis des années.

Sakura poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et un sourire léger fleurit sur son visage.

\- "C'est étrange… Tu devrais me sermonner et me demander de me ressaisir, pourtant… tu ne me juges pas, au contraire… Tu m'aides, encore, comme toujours…"

Elle marqua une petite pause pendant laquelle les souvenirs des années précédentes refaisaient surface, où son Senseï veillait sur elle et l'encourageait. C'était vrai… Il avait toujours été là pour elle, toujours. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, il était là…

\- "J'ai toujours su que je pouvais te faire confiance… C'est une évidence qui m'a sauté aux yeux dès la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, sous ce cerisier, quand j'avais huit ans. Je l'ai senti… Tu es un homme bon, Kakashi, et je sais que je pourrai toujours te confier mes tourments car tu ne me jugeras pas à tort."

Kakashi sentit son palpitant s'accélérer et il ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque mot que la jeune femme prononçait avec douceur. Chaque syllabe, chaque son qu'elle émettait caressait l'enveloppe fragile de son cœur battant avec ardeur dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il que leur amitié ait donné naissance à des sentiments amoureux chez elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle se confesse un beau jour sans qu'il n'ait à le faire ? Se pourrait-il que malgré le Chiharu Fûin, qui scellait son amour pour la fleur, il puisse tout de même vivre cette passion amoureuse avec elle sans jamais prononcer ces mots symboliques au risque de mourir… ? _Sakura… Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps…_

\- "Je serai toujours là pour toi Sakura… Tu le sais… J'étais ton Senseï, aujourd'hui je suis ton commandant, mais le plus important, c'est que je suis ton ami. Je ne te trahirai jamais."

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par le parfum enivrant de son aîné aux cheveux d'argent et ses paroles réconfortantes. Oui, elle le savait. Il serait toujours là pour elle…

De longues minutes plus tard, Sakura se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aîné et afficha un sourire sincère, ses yeux émeraudes reflétant la profonde gratitude et affection qu'elle éprouvait envers lui.

\- "Merci Kakashi… Tu m'as redonné confiance… C'est à moi à présent de te promettre quelque chose… Je veillerai sur toi moi aussi, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, je serai en mesure de tous vous protéger, de te protéger et de te sauver si les choses tournent mal… Je te le jure…"

Kakashi caressa avec douceur la peau blanche de sa joue droite et esquissa un sourire attendri sous son masque. Il l'aimait tant… Cette volonté de fer qu'elle avait de vouloir sauver ses amis, de vouloir le protéger, ces deux grands yeux de jade qui reflétaient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, ce beau visage qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre entre ses mains pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… Il était éperdument amoureux de cette femme et s'était promis de la protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il le ferait. Quitte à y laisser la vie, il la protégerait.

\- "Je sais…", murmura-t-il doucement, "car j'ai toute confiance en toi..."

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains avant de lui poser un baiser sur son front. Les joues de Sakura rosirent et lorsqu'il se dégagea, elle le regarda avec une mine stupéfaite en touchant de ses doigts fins l'endroit où il lui avait déposé ce baiser. Il l'avait déjà embrassé de cette manière, il y a quatre ans, alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir… Ce baiser avait été empreint de désespoir et de tristesse, mais celui-ci était différent… Il reflétait la douceur et l'affection qu'il portait envers elle. Kakashi était vraiment sincère… Il la protégerait toujours…

Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes avant de les serrer afin de lui témoigner le même soutien, la même profonde affection qu'il lui vouait, n'osant pas reproduire le geste qu'il avait fait sur elle.

Elle se leva soudainement et esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

\- "Je ne souhaite pas rendre mon supérieur en retard pour son rendez-vous galant."

\- "Hein ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Avec Obito ?" dit-il en affichant une mine interloquée. "Ce sera le cas dans ses rêves les plus fous peut-être."

\- "Allons, ne me cache pas des choses. Je croyais que tu devais aller chez les Uchiha ce soir, Sasuke-kun m'a déjà prévenu."

\- "Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois… C'est exact, Minato Senseï et moi-même avons été invités chez Fugaku-san, mais j'ignorais que Sasuke serait présent."

\- "Non, il ne le sera pas. Il n'était pas disponible…", dit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens, déviant légèrement le regard.

\- "Oh, d'accord. Enfin, de toute façon, nous faisons ce dîner principalement pour parler du conflit à venir, alors ce ne sera probablement pas un sujet très agréable", expliqua-t-il en se levant lui aussi et entamant la marche pour sortir du parc. "Sasuke ne ratera rien de très spécial."

\- "Hmm… Je comprends."

Kakashi arqua un sourcil devant la mine subitement fermée de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pendant qu'ils marchaient.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas. Si jamais certaines infos me parviennent sur notre ennemi, je t'en ferai part."

\- "Tu ne pourras pas si ce sont des données confidentielles."

\- "Si ces nouvelles informations sont sur la guerre à venir, elles ne seront plus confidentielles pour très longtemps."

\- "Uh, c'est vrai."

Ils sortirent du parc sans un mot, laissant leur esprit vagabonder et laisser libre court à leurs pensées. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin avant d'arriver à un croisement qui, il le savait, mènerait au domicile de la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Navré", lui dit-il en se grattant la nuque d'une main. "A cause de moi, tu as manqué ton rendez-vous avec Ino."

\- "Ce n'était pas très important, Kakashi", le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Je saurai me débrouiller seule…"

La curiosité du Ninja Copieur le poussait à vouloir connaitre ce qu'elle allait faire qui ne nécessitait plus finalement la présence de la disciple de son ami Asuma, tombé au combat, mais il se ravisa. Ils étaient amis, pas amants… Il ne pouvait se permettre de connaitre la nature de tous les agissements de la jeune femme.

\- "Je dois te laisser Kakashi, où je vais être moi aussi en retard…", reprit-elle. "On se voit demain ?"

\- "Uh, pour notre séance d'entrainement sur le terrain numéro trois, comme d'habitude", acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa continuer son chemin après lui avoir fait des signes de la main et disparue au coin de la rue.

Kakashi resta quelques instants au même endroit, le regard perdu dans le ciel qui se teintait de couleurs sombres, annonçant le début de la soirée. Il avait passé un après-midi si agréable… A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, le temps prenait une toute autre dimension et son esprit occultait tout le reste. Seule la présence de la Kunoïchi à ses côtés lui importait, ainsi que la grande complicité qu'ils avaient débloqué au cours du temps. Aujourd'hui, cela avait été légèrement différent… L'ambiance avait semblé presque intime. Elle s'était confiée, livrée à lui, lui accordant son entière confiance. Était-ce un signe… ? Pouvait-il l'espérer… ?

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, domaine des Uchiha_

(thème Maisou/Burial)

* * *

Le repas allait bon train chez le chef du clan Uchiha. Shisui avait été convié également puisqu'ils avaient prévu de parler de la guerre à venir et que son rôle de bras droit du nouveau chef de la Racine, Itachi, lui permettait de participer à ce genre de conversation. Obito et Kakashi, en tant que duo aux Sharingans, étaient les plus à même de pouvoir renseigner les hauts membres du village puisqu'ils avaient participé à la dernière mission impliquant une approche directe avec l'Akatsuki. Minato avait également été convié en sa qualité d'Hokage, mais aussi en raison de l'amitié qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire avec Fugaku Uchiha après la menace de coup d'Etat.

\- "Les villageois ne se doutent de rien, c'est déjà ça", soupira Obito.

\- "Oui, mais une certaine tension réside tout de même au sein du village", compléta Fugaku, les bras croisés, son statut de chef de la Police lui permettant de connaitre ce genre d'informations.

\- "Une tension ?"

\- "Les shinobis qui rentrent de mission sont naturellement au courant des risques qui menacent Konoha et des rumeurs circulent quant à la possibilité qu'un ennemi puissant préoccupe les Chûnin et Jônin, ainsi que l'Hokage lui-même. Il faut croire que les rumeurs sont vraies pour une fois", expliqua le chef de clan en coulant un regard vers Minato, attablé.

Le Yondaïme partagea ce regard silencieux avant d'hocher la tête.

\- "Il était évident que le secret ne pouvait être gardé très longtemps à mesure que l'échéance de la guerre approche. Heureusement que nous avons pu recueillir des informations sur nos ennemis."

\- "Pain, n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea Fugaku.

\- "Uh. L'équipe médicale dirigée par Tsunade Hime s'occupe d'analyser les indices que nous a laissé ce nouvel antagoniste. J'attends également la venue de Jiraya Senseï. Peut-être pourra-t-il aider dans les recherches."

\- "Il faut l'espérer en tout cas…", murmura Obito d'une voix sombre.

Le silence s'installa, chacun plongé dans ses pensées et dans les prévisions que leur réservait la guerre à venir et l'offensive de Madara. Fugaku n'était pas au courant de l'identité de Tobi, mais il savait qu'il constituait un ennemi redoutable qui avait réussi à anéantir facilement l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, Jinchûriki d'une partie de Kyûbi, tout comme le légendaire duo aux Sharingans.

Nul n'était sans savoir que l'avenir serait sombre pour l'Alliance Shinobi et Konoha serait le village qui en pâtirait le plus…

Obito se racla la gorge, attirant les regards vers lui et, gêné par cette attention soudaine, interrogea rapidement Itachi, son cousin, sur la raison de l'absence de Sasuke afin de changer de sujet, l'atmosphère s'étant considérablement alourdie.

\- "Euh, hum, Itachi dis-moi", commença-t-il. "Comment se fait-il que Sasuke ne soit pas présent ?"

\- "Sasuke est avec sa petite amie ce soir, je pensais que tu le savais, Obito", répondit-il d'un naturel imperturbable, ses orbes noires, caractéristiques au clan Uchiha, le fixant avec une assurance et une maturité impressionnante qu'il avait toujours eu depuis son plus jeune âge.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Sasuke avait-il une petite amie ? Lui qui pourtant détestait les groupies qui lui tournaient autour… Cela devait forcément être une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui… Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et son cœur accéléra la cadence à mesure qu'une hypothèse terrible sur l'identité de la petite amie en question se frayait un passage dans son esprit.

Obito sentit le malaise soudain de son meilleur ami et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de voir que le Ninja Copieur avait les poings serrés, cachés de la vue de tous, dont les tremblements étaient presque imperceptibles mais bien présent, notant l'intense angoisse qui le parcourait depuis l'annonce d'Itachi. Il reporta rapidement son regard sur Minato qui affichait un air soucieux en dévisageant son ancien élève. Lui aussi avait bien compris la nature de la peur soudaine qui rongeait le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. Obito souffla intérieurement pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre.

\- "Sa… Sa petite amie ?" souligna-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître le plus naturel possible alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient du profond malaise de son meilleur ami en ce moment-même quant à imaginer des choses improbables sur l'identité de cette dernière.

\- "C'est très récent, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et il s'agit d'une très belle jeune femme d'ailleurs", ajouta Shisui en hochant la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. "Et des yeux… si envoûtants…", soupira-t-il en posant son menton sur sa main, une mine béate sur le visage.

\- "Il s'agit de la petite amie de mon frère, Shisui, ne commence pas à avoir des vues sur elle", le réprimanda Itachi, une moue amusée sur le visage.

Kakashi sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Les secondes défilaient à une lenteur effarante à mesure que son angoisse augmentait. Des yeux envoûtants… Une très belle jeune femme… Il n'en connaissait qu'une qui avait ce pouvoir de séduction immense alors qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? ça ne pouvait pas être _Elle_ ? Ils étaient si proches, presque intimes. Il était persuadé qu'elle commençait à nourrir des sentiments pour lui autre que de l'amitié pour se permettre d'être aussi proche avec lui. _Elle_ ne pouvait pas être la petite amie de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Cette jeune femme n'était pas _Elle_, non. Son imagination débordante devait lui jouer des tours encore une fois. Obito l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il devenait jaloux ces temps-ci. Cela devait être le cas à nouveau… car ça n'était tout bonnement _pas possible_ qu'elle puisse être sa petite amie. Sasuke avait toujours été obsédé par Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était même persuadé que les sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait pour lui étaient peut-être bien plus poussés que cela, alors il avait dû mal entendre. Oui, c'était bien ça. Son imagination lui avait encore joué des tours.

\- "J'aurais préféré que Sasuke m'informe de ce détail", grommela Fugaku, affichant une moue contrariée.

\- "Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il a passé l'âge de devoir te confier ce genre de choses, même si cela te déplaît, Anata", le tempéra Mikoto avec un sourire tendre. "Notre fils a bien grandi et peut tout à fait avoir ce genre de relations avec une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas Itachi ?"

\- "Je suis d'accord avec toi, Oka-san", hocha-t-il la tête. "Sasuke n'est plus le petit garçon que tu as connu, Oto-san. D'ailleurs, celle qu'il a choisi semble parfaite pour lui."

\- "Mais qui est donc l'heureuse élue ?" ajouta Mikoto avec un petit rire doux.

Kakashi se crispa, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, ses muscles se tendirent, son corps s'alourdit brutalement comme si le poids des années le rattrapait, et son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, alors qu'il attendait la réponse d'Itachi comme l'annonce d'une condamnation à mort le menant aux portes de l'Enfer.

\- "Oh, elle est dans la même équipe que lui. Il s'agit de Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Bon... Je sens déjà vos ondes meurtrières traverser vos écrans et venir me hanter jusqu'à chez moi... Une vague impression ^^"

MAIS on n'assassine pas l'auteur, même si je sens que vous en brûlez d'envie (si si, je le sais, je vous ai vu), car sinon la suite ne pourra pas être publiée ;p

Kakashi et Sakura ont beau s'être considérablement rapproché, notre Ninja Copieur tombe de haut en découvrant que Sasuke a une petite amie qui n'est autre que la belle shinobi aux cheveux roses...

Leur rapprochement après la mission d'Ame aurait donc donné naissance à un attachement plus que profond chez Sasuke envers la Kunoïchi ? Lui qui pourtant ne jurait que par le blondinet aux moustaches. Cette nouvelle liaison est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi survient-elle ? Qu'est-ce que cette soi-disant nouvelle relation cache réellement ?

Voilà un nouveau mystère qu'il va falloir percer au cours des chapitres suivants

Il faudra également que Kakashi redouble d'effort et de courage pour affronter cette terrible nouvelle qui s'abat sur lui et qu'il ne s'imaginait pas possible dans ce temps...

Y arrivera-t-il ? Obito saura-t-il trouver les mots pour réconforter son meilleur ami dont la peine sera immense... ?

Prenez votre courage à deux mains vous aussi, derrière vos écrans, car ce brusque retour en arrière s'annonce difficile. Néanmoins, malgré cet avenir sombre tant sur le plan émotionnel que politique, rien ne dit que l'espoir ne doit plus être au rendez-vous... :)

La suite la semaine prochaine :)

Kiss

Nouk


	8. Chapter 8

_**Keichido:**_ En fait pour tout te dire, Minato est un peu coincé. S'il révèle l'identité de Tobi, alors les Kage apprendront qu'il s'agit de Madara. Or, ils chercheront à savoir pourquoi Madara est de retour alors qu'il est censé être mort, et si Minato n'a pas appris certaines informations lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi orchestrée par Madara justement. A partir de ce moment, si Minato leur révèle que Madara utilise deux jutsus afin de transférer son âme dans des corps d'emprunt, cela créera sûrement un sentiment de défiance envers Konoha car les Kage pourront se poser ces questions légitimes : "s'il prend le corps des autres, qui a bien pu y passer la première fois ? Qui nous dit que ce n'était pas Minato et qu'il ne peut pas être possédé à nouveau ? ce qui permettrait à Madara de les embobiner de l'intérieur sans que personne ne le sache" Donc tu conviendras, je pense, que jouer la carte de la sincérité n'est peut-être pas forcément le plus approprié.  
En revanche, il est certain, et je suis d'accord avec toi, qu'en choisissant de ne pas prévenir l'Alliance de la véritable identité de Madara, celui-ci peut tout à fait en jouer et déstabiliser l'Alliance en plein combat.  
Finalement, la position de Minato n'est pas facile car dans les deux cas les quatre autres Kage vont se méfier de Konoha et de l'Hokage... :/  
Pour le vouvoiement, en fait il ne me semble pas avoir vu une fois Minato parler à Shikaku dans l'anime ou le manga, donc j'étais un peu dans le flou concernant la manière dont il aurait pu s'adresser à lui. Du coup, je suis partie du constat suivant : Shikaku est chef de clan, nouveau membre du conseil et il ne connaît pas personnellement Minato a contrario de Fugaku par exemple. Donc je me suis dit que cela faisait quelques conditions suffisantes pour permettre le vouvoiement :)  
Et puis ensuite j'ai revu Naruto the Lost Tower et je me suis rendue compte que Minato appelait Shibi Aburame et Chôza Akimichi par leur prénom, sans particules, donc je me suis trompée ^^"  
Eh oui eh oui, Kakashi et Sakura s'en donnent à cœur joie tu as vu XD Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu car moi-même j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^  
J'aime beaucoup cette complicité et ce jeu qu'ils ont instauré entre eux deux ;)  
Ah oui j'ai pas été gentille là c'est sûr ^^" Mais il y a une véritable raison à cette soudaine révélation et tu la comprendras très certainement au cours des chapitres 10 et 11. Ce ne sera pas clairement expliqué, mais je pense que tu comprendras quand même ;)  
Mais en tout cas c'est sûr, comme tu l'as décrit, c'est une véritable douche froide pour notre pauvre Kakashi... U _ U D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir sa réaction tout de suite...  
J'accepte aussi les bisous raton laveur XD

Merci beaucoup pour ton long commentaire même si je sens que tu as eu envie de m'étriper ^^"

_**chloed94v:**_ La voilà ça y est, ça y est ! XD Tu n'as plus à attendre, ta patience va être récompensée ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

**Vraiment désolé pour ce retard ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu mon ordinateur sous la main hier à cause d'obligations familiales dues à ce jour férié, mais sans plus attendre, voici la suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

(Thème musical : Despair)

* * *

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Son prénom résonnait en échos dans son esprit. Non… Il avait dû mal entendre. Ce n'était possible… Ce n'était _pas_ possible ! Sakura était liée à lui depuis sa naissance ! Pas à Sasuke ! Pas à un autre que lui ! Elle _ne_ pouvait _pas_ ! Elle était celle qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps… Il l'avait attendu pendant des années, mettant ses sentiments de côté, attendant avec une patience extrême le jour où il pourrait enfin céder à son amour pour elle… Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi… ! Elle lui avait promis de veiller sur lui, pas sur Sasuke… !

Pourtant les signes étaient bien présents… Depuis le départ, il s'était voilé la face, imaginant que l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour le brun étant petite n'était plus d'actualité, que l'amitié qu'elle avait entretenu avec lui primerait sur celle qu'elle entretenait avec l'Uchiha… Et pourtant… pourtant… les signes étaient bien _là_… La confiance que Sasuke lui avait voué pendant leur mission à Ame en lui attribuant cette tâche délicate dans le bar n'était qu'une des évidences qui s'installait. Lui seul avait protesté, ses sentiments pour elle compromettant son opinion alors que Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas douté un seul instant de l'efficacité de la Kunoïchi car il lui faisait confiance et était pleinement conscient des incroyables capacités qu'elle avait développé pendant quatre ans. Lui n'avait fait que la couver du regard, la protégeant comme une enfant, ne cherchant pas à considérer véritablement la force et les compétences nouvelles qu'elle avait. La vive réaction qu'il avait eu après, les secrets qu'il lui cachait et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme face à ses étranges comportements avaient dû renforcer les liens entre Sakura et Sasuke qui s'étaient rapprochés au point de… Au point de…

Son corps se parsema de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Les voix des autres convives lui paraissaient lointaines et floues, comme dénuées de sens à son esprit qui errait dans les limbes de l'Enfer. Ce n'était pas possible… ça ne pouvait pas être réel… Il devait être pris dans un Genjutsu…

Kakashi releva son regard avec difficulté, sa gorge desséchée, son œil visible vitreux, le regard hagard, et jeta un lent regard circulaire sur son auditoire, plongé dans un état second. Les couleurs n'étaient plus nettes, les sons étaient dissonants et à peine perceptible, les silhouettes se distordaient et se mouvaient de manière saccadée. La réalité partait en lambeaux, emportée par quelques mots prononcés innocemment, dont l'impact avait transpercé de ses flèches cruelles le cœur du Ninja Copieur.

Obito posa une main sur le poing serré aux jointures blanchies de l'argenté. Son ami palissait à vue d'œil et ses forces s'affaiblissaient au fur et à mesure.

\- "Kashi…", murmura-t-il discrètement, n'attirant pas l'attention des autres trop occupés à discuter entre eux. "Kashi réponds-moi. Ressaisis-toi Kakashi."

Les forces de Kakashi diminuèrent radicalement et le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent manqua de tomber à la renverse, son esprit abandonnant son corps.

\- "Kakashi !" s'exclama-t-il en le saisissant brusquement.

Les autres Uchiha ainsi que Minato tournèrent la tête en entendant le cri qu'avait poussé Obito. Minato se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son élève pour le soulever en le prenant en-dessous des bras.

\- "Fugaku, excuse-moi, mais il semblerait que Kakashi n'ait pas tout à fait récupéré de la dernière mission qu'il a eu."

\- "Uh…", ajouta Obito pour donner plus de contenance au mensonge de son ancien Senseï. "Nous sommes partis tous les deux en mission il y a peu et Kakashi a eu une importante blessure. Je pense que je devrais mieux le raccompagner dans ces conditions."

\- "Oui, naturellement", acquiesça le chef de clan. "Votre duo ne peut être efficace si l'un de ses membres ne récupère pas totalement et, dans le contexte actuel, avec une telle menace au-dessus de nos têtes qui peut surgir à n'importe quel moment, il vaut mieux pour le village que tous ses combattants soient opérationnels à tout moment."

Le meilleur ami du Ninja Copieur hocha la tête, affichant un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il salua rapidement ses cousins et Mikoto avant de sortir de la demeure, accompagné par Minato qui l'aidait à le porter.

Ils arrivèrent dehors et le déposèrent avec délicatesse sur le parterre herbeux du jardin.

\- "Kashi, Kashi réponds-moi", héla Obito en lui tapotant gentiment la joue. "Kashi…"

Le ninja argenté ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les fixer sur son compagnon et son Senseï, agenouillés à ses côtés.

\- "Obito… Senseï… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?"

Les deux shinobis baissèrent le regard, la mine assombrie. Le cœur de Kakashi se serra brusquement alors qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité. Alors c'était vrai… Il n'avait pas rêvé… Sasuke absent… La petite amie mystérieuse et soudaine… Sakura… _Sa_ Sakura…

\- "Je suis désolé Kakashi", murmura Minato, les yeux emplis de tristesse. "Vraiment. Je n'étais pas au courant. Naruto ne m'a rien dit et je pense qu'il ne doit pas le savoir non plus."

\- "Je ne le savais pas non plus Kashi…", ajouta Obito.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il était réellement peiné pour son meilleur ami car il se doutait bien que cette révélation lui avait lacéré le cœur, de la même manière que lui à la mort de Rin. Tous les deux avaient vécu la perte de leur amour, mais Kakashi venait de le perdre une deuxième fois…

\- "Je…", tenta-t-il avant de soupirer à nouveau, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour réconforter le ninja gris.

Kakashi se releva lentement, son regard caché par les mèches dissidentes qui s'échappaient de l'emprise de son bandeau frontal. Il tourna le dos aux deux hommes, une attitude étrangement calme et sereine face à la situation qu'il vivait.

\- "Senseï, Obito, merci d'avoir trouvé une excuse à mon malaise", murmura-t-il. "Malheureusement, je ne pourrai plus assister à ce dîner. Remerciez Mikoto-san de ma part pour ce délicieux repas qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de nous préparer."

Le silence se fit dans le jardin, simplement coupé par la litanie des insectes nocturnes et le bruissement de la brise entre les branches des arbres du jardin.

Kakashi avança de quelque pas, s'apprêtant à partir, avant de se faire stopper par l'Uchiha.

\- "Attends Kakashi ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi, tu as besoin de ma présence à tes côtés !"

Le shinobi d'argent ne détourna pas la tête et se dégagea avec douceur de l'emprise du brun sur son avant-bras.

\- "Merci Obito, mais je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens. Je sais me débrouiller."

Le shinobi du duo aux Sharingans s'apprêta à répliquer mais le Yondaïme le stoppa dans son action. Obito se retourna, fixant un regard inquiet sur le blond qui secoua négativement la tête, et baissa la sienne en signe de résignation et de tristesse. Il savait que son ami devait être au plus mal mais ne le montrait pas. Il savait qu'il était capable de se débrouiller, il était ninja et Jônin par-dessus cela, mais Kakashi restait un homme, désespérément patient, attendant depuis ses douze ans le retour de celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qui venait de s'évaporer devant ses yeux, encore une fois… Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soutenir dans sa peine. Absolument rien.

Kakashi quitta la demeure des Uchiha d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches, et le regard vide, comme si rien ne s'était passé, sous le regard triste d'Obito et Minato. Extérieurement, nul n'aurait pu discerner le trouble profond qui avait envahi l'homme quelques instants auparavant. Intérieurement, Kakashi errait sans but, uniquement animé par des mouvements robotiques, son esprit à l'image d'une coquille vide et sans vie. Il marchait de ce même rythme apathique, ses sens engourdis.

Il traversa le village, croisant quelques shinobis sur son chemin, incapable de discerner les situations et les visages qui s'imposaient à sa vision. Il n'avait plus de liens avec le monde à présent. Il n'avait plus rien. Plus rien ne le maintenait éveillé, alerte et prêt à aller de l'avant, à espérer chaque jour que la vie lui donnerait une raison de continuer ce processus infernal qu'il entretenait depuis des années. Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait plus. Son existence n'avait plus de sens.

Ses pas le menaient de plus en plus rapidement à la périphérie du village, surplombant les toitures plongées dans l'obscurité de la nuit, partiellement éclairées par les lumières des lampadaires des rues de Konoha. Il se mit à courir, chassant sa peine atroce qui resurgissait peu à peu, ses réactions n'étant plus anesthésiées par l'état d'hébétude qui l'avait envahi. Son corps le faisait souffrir, ses muscles le lançaient, ses poumons étaient en feu tandis que l'air qu'il inspirait lui brûlait la trachée, son cœur battait irrégulièrement ne manquant pas de le faire défaillir à nouveau. Tout son être criait à l'aide dans cette course funèbre et désordonnée qui le maintenait en vie malgré son intense envie d'en finir avec cette souffrance qu'il accumulait depuis l'enfance.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Sakura… ? Pourquoi _Elle_ ? Elle n'était pas à Sasuke… mais elle ne lui appartenait pas non plus… Elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu… et elle ne lui appartiendrait _jamais_. Aussi insaisissable qu'un pétale de cerisier tourbillonnant dans les airs, poursuivant inlassablement sa route au gré des alizés, il ne pourrait jamais le saisir malgré tous ses efforts…

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent sous son masque, ses pas accélérant la cadence mécaniquement, uniquement guidé par le désespoir qui le rongeait. Une larme apparut au coin de son œil droit et vint humidifier le tissu noir qui couvrait le bas de son visage.

Il était tellement pathétique. Pendant des années, il avait attendu, encore et encore, que son amour passé lui revienne et qu'il puisse la retrouver, mais il était vain et stupide de croire encore en ces chimères. Peu importe qu'elle l'aime ou non, qu'elle soit avec Sasuke ou non. Elle ne serait jamais sienne, jamais. Le Chiharu Fûin l'en empêcherait quoi qu'il tente de faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais céder à son amour pour elle, tout ça à cause de… à cause de…

Il redoubla l'allure, sautant à travers les arbres qu'il avait atteints, traversant à pleine vitesse les branches qui s'entrecroisaient sur son chemin, fouettant son visage et déchirant par lambeaux le tissu noir de son masque.

Il arriva au bord de l'immense falaise sculptée à l'effigie des visages des quatre Kage, essoufflé et tremblant, son œil visible écarquillé par la folie qui le submergeait peu à peu. Il contempla le village éclairé qui s'offrait à lui en contrebas, avant de s'écrouler à genoux se tenant la tête entre ses mains crispées sous la colère et le chagrin qui lui rongeait la peau.

Il releva la tête d'un mouvement rapide et la projeta en arrière, labourant le sol de ses ongles, faisant jaillir le sang sous la force de ses raclements et la fureur qui se déversait dans ses gestes. Il arracha son masque dans une rage folle et hurla son désespoir vers le ciel nocturne.

\- "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! POURQUOI ?! QU'AI-JE FAIT POUR MÉRITER UN TEL DESTIN ?! POURQUOI T'ACHARNES-TU CONTRE MOI ?!"

Il hurlait sa peine au monde et aux astres silencieux qui ne pouvaient que s'apitoyer sur cette fatalité cruelle qui lui collait la peau depuis toujours.

\- "QUE VAS-TU ME PRENDRE ENCORE ?! N'AI-JE PAS SUFFISAMMENT DONNE ?! N'AI-JE PAS SUFFISAMMENT SOUFFERT ET PATIENTE PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES ?!"

Il ne pouvait plus rien espérer de la vie. Celle-ci lui avait tout pris, tout. Ses parents, son amour de jeunesse, son amour qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années, sa meilleure amie, sa mère de substitution.

\- "JE TE LE DEMANDE ! QUE VAS-TU ME PRENDRE ?! OBITO ?! MINATO SENSEÏ ?! PREND ! PREND TOUT ! PREND MA RAISON D'ETRE, PREND MON CORPS, MES VETEMENTS, MA CHAIR ! PRENDS-LES ! PRENDS-LES !"

Il se griffa avec férocité, déchirant ses vêtements de civil qu'il avait mis pour la soirée, arrachant la moindre parcelle de tissu qui le recouvrait. Ils lui collaient à la peau comme la mort et le chagrin qui lui lacéraient le cœur, son esprit enfermé dans une démence soudaine qu'exprimait ses hurlements déchirants, remplis de colère, d'amertume et de chagrin.

Il poussa un dernier hurlement avant de s'arrêter, haletant et épuisé, son torse nu désormais, recouvert de griffures profondes et sanguinolentes par la force des écorchures qu'il s'était infligé. Son regard était vide tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage fatigué, mourants sur les commissures de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se traîna à bout de force jusqu'au bord de la falaise, avant de s'écrouler sur le ventre, la tête pendant dans le vide, reflet de son désespoir.

Qu'il était tentant de tout abandonner, de laisser place au noir et à la fin, plutôt que d'affronter en face cette réalité insoutenable et perfide qui crucifiait son cœur, le tailladant afin qu'il se vide lentement mais sûrement, le condamnant ainsi à une souffrance sans nom qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à sa mort. C'était si délectable de s'imaginer abréger cette souffrance atroce et s'abandonner aux bras accueillants du seul Dieu qui les gouvernait tous, peu importe les croyances… La Mort.

Le vide l'attirait car il était le symbole de cette délivrance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Son esprit et son cœur étaient enchaînés et écorchés vifs depuis trop d'années maintenant. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force d'espérer que la promesse de cet avenir qu'il avait tant espéré puisse un jour se réaliser. Il était las du monde, las de vivre pour atteindre cette lumière qui disparaissait à l'horizon et s'éteignait complètement.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le souffle de la brise soulever avec lenteur les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage. Obito… Minato Senseï… Yamato… Saï… Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura… Sa mémoire ressassait les souvenirs de leurs visages souriants, riant aux éclats. Il était profondément désolé… si désolé… mais s'en était trop… Il ne pouvait plus… Il ne voulait plus de ce destin cruel.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

_\- "Et si jamais tu ne m'aimais pas", murmura-t-il avec inquiétude. "Si jamais tu étais à nouveau éprise de Sasuke. Si jamais nous étions amenés d'aventure à ne plus nous retrouver à nouveau réunis, ensemble…"_

_\- "Kakashi", le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce en chassant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur la joue dénudée de l'adolescent. "J'éprouve de profonds sentiments pour toi, et ce n'est pas une vulgaire fantaisie de passage qui changera cela. Mon amour pour toi ne changera pas, ni dans un temps, ni dans un autre. Je retomberai amoureuse de toi, j'en suis persuadée. Un jour, je me souviendrai de tout", poursuivit-elle en dessinant avec légèreté les contours de sa bouche, "et à ce moment-là, je redeviendrai la Sakura que tu aimes…"_

_\- "Sakura… Je veux te le dire encore, et encore. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes à travers les âges et les époques… Peu importe si nous sommes destinés à nous quitter à nouveau. Je remonterai à nouveau le temps, je passerai ma vie à te chercher s'il le faut, à changer d'espace-temps, de dimension, à bouleverser les lois physiques de ce monde. Peu importe tout cela. Sakura, je veux que tu le saches… Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps…"_

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, son esprit embrouillé par les dernières paroles de celle qu'il avait aimé, et un rictus amer se dessina sur son visage.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il. "C'est toi qui avais raison depuis le départ… mais je n'ai pas pris conscience de la portée de tes paroles. C'est si dur… et pourtant, je te l'ai promis…"

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se recroquevilla sur son flanc gauche au sommet de la falaise. Il laissait son âme déchirée exposée aux yeux du monde car telle était la réalité de son état. Ses yeux fixaient un point vague, sa joue se coupant au contact des pierres tranchantes du sol sur lequel il reposait. Peu lui importait la douleur physique qu'il ressentait face à son cœur détruit.

\- "Sakura…"

Ses pensées le quittèrent peu à peu, à mesure que les souvenirs de celle qu'il avait connu dans cette époque alternative resurgissaient, soignant d'une douce caresse son cœur meurtri. Sa chevelure si douce et si singulière, ses rires, son sourire éclatant d'une bonne humeur qui ne la quittait que rarement, ses caresses, ses mots plein de tendresse qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille dans l'intimité de son appartement… et ses derniers mots qu'elle avait couché sur le papier à son attention, sachant que tôt ou tard, il les découvrirait en lisant ce petit journal qu'elle tenait…

_« Kakashi, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant. Si un jour tu entres en possession de ce carnet, cela signifie que tu es retourné dans ton époque et que je ne te reverrai plus… je veux que tu saches que j'ai réalisé une chose. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'éprouve de profonds sentiments envers ton homologue, le Ninja Copieur qui fut mon Senseï dès mes douze ans. A ton arrivée, j'ai découvert une autre facette de lui, une facette qu'il n'avait alors jamais montrée auparavant. Je t'ai vu comme lui au départ, une version plus jeune de Kakashi Senseï, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Vous avez beau être la même personne par définition, vous êtes radicalement différents et je sais que ton futur changera totalement du sien… je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux, mais aussi d'un adolescent à la destinée différente de la sienne. Oui, tu as compris Kakashi… Je ne nourris pas envers toi de simples sentiments fraternels… Je t'aime Kakashi… Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque nous étions sous le cerisier, lorsque nous avions parlé de ton départ… Je n'ai pas voulu te dire la véritable nature de cette passion qui brûle en moi par peur de ta réaction à quelques jours de notre séparation… je ne voulais pas tout gâcher comme je l'ai fait ce soir… Peu importe ton âge, peu importe les époques, Sakura Haruno est indéniablement amoureuse de Kakashi Hatake… Je ne peux l'expliquer car, vois-tu, aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain, c'est mon cœur qui tire les ficelles de mon âme. Je ne peux couper ces fils qui me retiennent à toi, qui me poussent inlassablement à rechercher ta présence, encore, toujours…  
Tu es parti ce soir, après m'avoir rassuré. Tu veilles si bien sur moi, depuis le départ, depuis notre première rencontre, avec ton double ou avec toi. Tu es parti en quête de réponses, pour tenter de te comprendre. Et moi, j'aurais aimé te retenir, te parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage… je voulais simplement te dire à quel point tu m'es précieux… J'aurais aimé confier un message à la petite brise de ce soir d'été pour qu'elle vienne jouer à travers tes cheveux souples et te murmurer je t'aime… »_

Un fin sourire triste fleurit sur le visage du ninja argenté, son corps inerte et alourdi par le poids du chagrin et de l'épuisement, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, emporté par le souvenir du dernier baiser de la belle fleur de cerisier.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, appartement d'Obito_

* * *

Kakashi émergea peu à peu des limbes du sommeil, son esprit encore plongé dans les vapes de la demi-conscience. Ses sens affûtés repérèrent une présence à ses côtés et il ouvrit franchement les yeux. Obito se tenait assis sur une chaise, proche de son lit, les yeux clos et la respiration lente, son visage apaisé tandis que son esprit vagabondait au pays des rêves. Kakashi regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait alité dans le lit de son meilleur ami qui avait visiblement dû veiller sur lui. Il se releva avec lenteur et réprima une grimace en se tenant la tête quand une fulgurante douleur fit surface au niveau de ses tempes. Son grognement sortit Obito de sa somnolence momentanée.

\- "Tu es enfin réveillé Kashi… ?" dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en s'étirant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- "Uh… avec un horrible mal de tête en prime…"

\- "Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même", rétorqua le brun en secouant la tête négativement, les bras croisés. "Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'aller piquer un somme au sommet d'une falaise et continuer à dormir sous une pluie battante."

\- "Une falaise… ?"

\- "Minato Senseï et moi sommes partis à ta recherche à la fin du dîner chez mon oncle pour prendre de tes nouvelles car j'étais trop inquiet. A raison d'ailleurs. Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté pour approfondir nos recherches quand nous avons trouvé ton appartement vide. Finalement, Minato Senseï t'a retrouvé au sommet de la falaise des visages des Hokage, inconscient, en sang et un kimono entièrement déchiré sous la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber. Je peux te dire qu'il a eu une belle frayeur quand il t'a vu, tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! Nous nous sommes empressés de te ramener chez moi ensuite et tu as dormi pendant douze heures. Kakashi, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu là-bas ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel état ?"

Kakashi baissa légèrement la tête, évitant le regard sombre et accusateur d'Obito. Son ami avait vraiment eu peur pour lui, il l'avait compris, et il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir causé une réelle frayeur à son ancien Senseï et au brun alors qu'il ne voulait pas que ses problèmes personnels les touchent.

\- "… Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Minato Senseï et toi, Obito…", murmura-t-il.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de pousser un léger soupir et se passer une main las dans les cheveux. Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de l'argenté.

\- "Écoute… Je sais que la nouvelle que nous avons apprise t'a totalement chamboulé et que tu n'as plus goût à rien… J'ai bien compris que c'était toi qui t'étais infligé cela hier soir… Je sais que tu ne veux plus entrevoir la possibilité qu'un jour les choses s'améliorent mais, malgré tout… Ne perds pas espoir, Kakashi. Ne perds pas espoir. Je sais que cela parait totalement absurde en ce moment et que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que je te dis, mais un jour viendra où ta patience sera récompensée."

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement et ses poings se refermèrent sous la rancœur qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

\- "Ne pas perdre espoir… ?" articula-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté, ravalant la boule d'amertume coincée dans sa gorge.

Il ferma les yeux de douleur avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et les fixer sur son meilleur ami.

\- "Ne pas perdre espoir ?" reprit-il, un petit rire amer s'échappant de sa bouche vierge de la présence de l'habituel masque. "Te rends-tu compte que je me répète cette phrase depuis mes douze ans ? Que chaque jour, je savais que je me rapprochais un peu plus de mon but, de cet accomplissement que j'attends depuis si longtemps ? Je suis à bout, Obito. Je ne peux plus lutter… Mon cœur est en pièce depuis trop d'années et hier soir… il a été détruit. Je ne veux plus espérer quoi que ce soit de cette vie cruelle qui m'a arrachée mon unique amour…"

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent dans la chambre où nul ne parla, absorbé par les souvenirs respectifs de celles qu'ils avaient aimé.

Obito releva sa tête et fixa un regard déterminé sur le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, les sourcils froncés dans une expression sérieuse.

\- "Tu as fait une promesse, Kakashi."

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant les paroles du brun qui poursuivit son affirmation.

\- "Moi aussi j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais, moi aussi mon cœur est en miette depuis la mort de Rin. J'ai voulu mettre un terme à tout cela, renoncer à mon rêve de devenir un jour Hokage alors que je constatais que le système shinobi était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et pourtant… pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette existence. Pour elle, pour moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle veillerait toujours sur moi, alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rayer d'un seul coup ma vie ainsi. Elle ne l'aurait pas accepté de là où elle est. Je lui ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je vis et vivrai pour elle. Si je réussis à devenir Hokage, j'honorerai sa mémoire en réalisant mon rêve qu'elle a toujours soutenu. Tu m'as fait une promesse Kakashi. Celle de toujours rester à mes côtés, mon ami, en souvenir de sa mémoire. Tu _lui_ as également fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as promis à Sakura de la retrouver, de modifier le temps, de voyager entre les dimensions autant de fois qu'il te sera nécessaire pour pouvoir la retrouver. Comment veux-tu honorer ces promesses en abandonnant aussi facilement ? Que croyais-tu Kakashi ? Que les choses se dérouleraient facilement et que tu pourrais sagement attendre que les années passent pour pouvoir la retrouver ensuite ? Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais. Tu as juste trop peur d'affronter les difficultés que t'opposent l'avenir. Je ne te pensais pas si couard Kakashi", termina-t-il d'un ton dur en se levant de sa chaise pour sortir de la chambre.

\- "Obito…", murmura le Ninja Copieur, sous le choc.

La porte se referma d'un coup sec sous la colère de l'Uchiha. Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux écarquillés sous les propos assénés avec franchise par Obito, les souvenirs d'une ancienne discussion refaisant surface dans son esprit.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

\- "Tu es lamentable", asséna le Chûnin d'une voix sombre. "Tu me déçois tellement. Pendant mon séjour, j'ai appris que j'étais devenu un ninja de valeur aux immenses pouvoirs et que ma réputation avait traversé les frontières des pays. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que tout ça n'est que mensonge et que celui qui se tient en face de moi, celui que je deviendrai un jour, est en fait un couard."

\- "Je ne te permets pas !" gronda Kakashi en se tournant vers son double.

\- "Pourtant, c'est la vérité."

Il marqua une pause en toisant le Jônin qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur d'un œil furieux par sa remarque.

\- "Je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi. Jamais. Je sais suffisamment de chose pour changer le futur et pour ne pas devenir qui tu es aujourd'hui", siffla-t-il glaçant. Si tu n'es pas capable de rendre heureuse Sakura, alors c'est moi qui le ferait.

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Le shinobi argenté ferma les yeux et ses épaules se baissèrent lamentablement. Il avait eu les mêmes propos pour son double du futur qu'Obito. Lui aussi l'avait traité de couard, lui aussi l'avait mis devant le fait accompli en lui montrant ses erreurs, et en lui jurant de ne jamais devenir comme lui, pourtant… il n'avait pas respecté ses paroles… Les années passées ne lui avaient rien appris. Elles s'étaient écoulées et dilapidées au fil du temps comme de la cendre emportée par les vents pour disparaître à jamais, laissant simplement derrière elle le souvenir de son passage.

Obito avait raison. Il n'était qu'un couard. La vie ne lui avait jamais rien épargné depuis l'enfance. À quoi bon espérer que cela change avec le temps ? Mais tout n'était pas perdu car il lui avait fait cette promesse de la retrouver un jour… et il la tiendrait.

* * *

La nouvelle est très rude pour Kakashi qui est épuisé de lutter pour retrouver celle qu'il aime. Obito en est parfaitement conscient également, mais il sait aussi que la vie de shinobi est difficile et semée d'embûches qu'il faut savoir surmonter.

Kakashi se doit d'être fort et de surmonter sa peine en redoublant d'effort pour que Sakura lui revienne. En sera-t-il capable ou se laissera-t-il sombrer dans les affres du désespoir...?

Sakura et lui seront-ils en mesure de discuter de cette étrange relation inattendue ?

La suite la semaine prochaine sans retard cette fois ;)

Kiss

Nouk


	9. Chapter 9

**_Keichido:_** Non non ne m'étripes pas s'il-te-plaît ! ^^" Je tiens à la vie et je n'ai pas écrit suffisamment de Fanfic pour y renoncer maintenant XD  
Ah non quand même, je n'allais pas faire en sorte que Kakashi mette fin à ses jours, ça aurait été trop cruel là ^^" Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point tout de même ;)  
Ah je trouve que l'idée du Dark Kakashi est assez plaisante à mon goût ^^ Quel bouleversement ça aurait été en tout cas ! Et quel déchirement pour les proches de Kakashi ! et les lecteurs aussi je pense XD  
Eh oui, heureusement qu'Obito est là quand même pour le soutenir et le remettre d'aplomb hein, mais quelle plaie pour Obito aussi un peu le pauvre XD ^^"  
Ah c'est pas tout à fait le même fandom en effet, mais ça traite du même sujet à peu près donc bon on pardonnera l'écart XD  
Je sens le jugement, oui oui ^^" Mais bon il fallait s'attendre à ce que sa réaction s'approche de très très près à du désespoir, après tout ce qu'il a vécu en même temps ce pauvre Kashi... Enfin, je dis ça mais c'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire vu que c'est moi qui lui inflige tout ça, donc je crois ne pas avoir vraiment voix au chapitre ^^"  
Promis tu n'auras pas besoin de me massacrer à la fin de ce chapitre donc tu peux ranger les objets de torture... pleaseeeee ? Keichi-samaaaaa ?  
Mais c'est trop chou un gorfou ! XD Alors j'accepte le bisou XP

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et, je change de fandom, vive Star Wars, bisous de porg ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Le lendemain_

* * *

Kakashi errait dans les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit à mille lieux de la vie du village qui se déroulait autour de lui. Obito ne lui avait que brièvement parlé suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient entretenu la veille, et l'Uchiha ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir négligé aussi facilement les promesses qu'il avait fait à Sakura, ainsi qu'au brun en mémoire de Rin. Il était évident qu'Obito continuerait à l'ignorer tant qu'il ne se serait pas repris en main, mais il était si difficile de regarder la vie du même œil qu'avant quand un tel poids écrasait son cœur.

Il soupira et poursuivit son chemin sans prêter attention aux quelques personnes qui l'apostrophaient pour diverses raisons qui ne parvinrent pas à son esprit. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au grand cerisier, si cher à son cœur, et il s'y adossa avant de se laisser glisser avec lenteur le long du large tronc, s'asseyant sur l'herbe fraîche.

Il leva les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire amer quand il vit que la vue qui s'offrait à lui avait été la même qu'à ses douze ans, la première fois que Sakura l'avait emmené dans cet endroit, lui dévoilant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Quelle ironie…

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son esprit voyageait encore une fois dans l'océan de souvenirs qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées les plus profondes.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une main douce lui effleurer avec tendresse ses cheveux argent. Il entrouvrit les yeux avant de les ouvrir franchement, son souffle se stoppant. De beaux cheveux roses, des yeux de jade d'une pureté indéfinissable, un visage angélique et une bouche si aguicheuse à son cœur languissant. Sakura.

\- "Ohayo Kakashi", murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- "Ohayo…", répondit-il vaguement, hypnotisé par la Kunoïchi.

Elle eut un rire léger, amusée par l'état second dans lequel était plongé son ancien Senseï, et Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté. Malgré ce qu'il avait appris, malgré le fait qu'il s'était répété pendant des heures qu'il ne devait pas espérer inutilement qu'elle lui revienne un jour, son cœur accéléra la cadence par la simple présence de la jeune femme. Le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses expressions le captivait au point que sa raison n'avait plus de place dans son esprit. Seul les élans de son cœur, battant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique, avaient une réelle importance.

\- "Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement hier…", laissa-t-elle en suspens.

Il ne répondit pas, observant avec passion les contours de sa bouche qui se plissaient à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, son parfum floral qui se dégageait à chaque léger mouvement de sa chevelure, ses émeraudes qui reflétaient ses émotions intensément.

\- "Obito Taïcho m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas senti bien hier et que tu avais dû rester alité… ça m'a inquiété alors j'ai voulu te rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais je ne connais pas ton adresse. Je me suis dit que tu devais être ici et… je n'ai pas eu tort visiblement", reprit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle marqua une courte pause, ses traits se déformant en prenant un air soucieux.

\- "Que t'est-il arrivé Kakashi ? Tu semblais pourtant en pleine forme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu…"

\- "J'ai… J'ai eu un petit souci personnel", articula-t-il en déviant le regard.

\- "… Tu veux me raconter ?" Osa-t-elle demander en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- "Non. Je préfère garder ça pour moi. C'est… personnel", répondit-il sèchement sans le vouloir, se dégageant à contre-cœur de sa main, ne cédant pas aux élans de son cœur meurtri.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, perplexe, n'étant pas habituée à une telle froideur de la part de l'argenté.

\- "Encore un secret je présume…", murmura-t-elle avec amertume, en retirant sa main.

\- "…"

\- "Je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour pouvoir au moins me confier les sentiments que tu ressens, mais visiblement j'ai eu tort de le croire…"

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Kakashi l'interpella, debout, les sourcils froncés et le regard accusateur.

\- "Et toi ? Ne pourrai-je pas te dire la même chose ?"

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, l'invitant à poursuivre ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- "Je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour pouvoir me parler de ta nouvelle situation personnelle, mais visiblement j'ai eu tort, comme toi."

La fleur écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de plisser sa lèvre inférieure et dévier le regard.

\- "Croyais-tu que cette information ne me parviendrait pas aux oreilles ? Je sais que la nouvelle petite-amie de Sasuke n'est nulle autre que toi, Sakura."

\- "…"

\- "L'autre jour, quand nous étions sous le cerisier, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour Sasuke ? Je croyais que nous avions développé une amitié suffisamment forte pour que tu te permettes de m'avouer ce genre de choses. Tu voulais me le cacher, c'est ça ?"

\- "Non, bien sûr que non", nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que…"

\- "Que quoi ?" Reprit-il un peu trop agressivement.

Le regard de la fleur se voila d'incompréhension devant la réflexion excessive de son aîné.

\- "… J'avais peur de ta réaction", asséna-t-elle.

\- "Tu… Tu avais peur de ma réaction ?" Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- "Regarde-toi en ce moment. Tu réagis avec une telle véhémence… comme à Ame… Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer cela."

\- "… Je réagis ainsi parce que tu me l'as caché justement."

\- "En quoi cela t'importe tant de savoir ce point de ma vie ?" Dit-elle en haussant le ton, agacée.

\- "Parce que nous sommes amis ! Des amis se confient ce genre de choses !"

Il dévia le regard, les poings serrés et son œil visible reflétant son amertume.

\- "De vrais amis du moins. C'est toi qui m'en a fait la leçon après tout."

Le cœur de Sakura se serra. Elle avait blessé le Ninja Copieur en le mettant de côté alors qu'il était si important à ses yeux. Il devait avoir la nette impression qu'elle ne lui accordait pas suffisamment sa confiance pour pouvoir lui confier ces détails intimes sur sa vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas… Si seulement il était en mesure de ressentir la même chose qu'elle…

\- "Pourquoi ma réaction t'importait tant… ?" Murmura-t-il.

\- "…"

\- "Réponds, Sakura."

\- "Parce que je… parce que tu es très cher à mon cœur Kakashi…" avoua-t-elle. "Et… J'avais peur que tu désapprouves ma relation avec Sasuke…"

Pourquoi cela lui importait-il tant qu'il désapprouve ou non sa relation ? Il n'était rien d'autre que son ancien Senseï, ou un « ami » comme elle l'avait appelé. Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon… car elle lui avait échappé encore une fois.

Kakashi serra les poings à mesure que la rancœur l'envahissait. Il détestait voir le visage de la fleur se teindre d'angoisse, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur une chose qu'il n'aurait pu cacher. Bien sûr qu'il désapprouvait cette relation. Il l'exécrait de tout son être. Son cœur hurlait sa haine face aux images mentales que lui infligeait son cerveau, imaginant Sasuke embrasser avec passion celle qu'il aimait et bien plus encore…

\- "Eh bien tu as raison", déclara-t-il avec froideur. "Je désapprouve cette relation. Sasuke ne réussira pas à te rendre heureuse car il te fera souffrir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Sakura, mais tu ne l'obtiendras pas auprès de lui. Tu trouveras ton bonheur auprès de quelqu'un qui s'est toujours réellement préoccupé de toi. Pas d'un coéquipier qui s'est intéressé à toi seulement depuis l'acquisition de tes nouvelles compétences."

Il marqua une petite pause avant de poursuivre.

\- "Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te demander Sakura", reprit-il du même ton. "Aimes-tu réellement Sasuke ou bien est-ce là une chimère à laquelle tu te rattaches faute de comprendre réellement ce que tu ressens ?"

La Kunoïchi sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir soudainement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous la dureté des paroles de son ancien Senseï. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il souligner ce qui l'avait tant fait douter avant de dire oui à Sasuke-kun ? Kakashi, qui était si important pour elle, venait de la mettre au pied du mur en affichant avec froideur ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Elle qui pensait qu'il pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses doutes comme il l'avait toujours fait…

\- "Tu es cher à mon cœur Kakashi, car je te considère comme le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu…"

Kakashi sentit son estomac se tordre de douleur en entendant cette phrase que le destin lui infligeait à nouveau, comme une litanie cruelle et sans fin. Pourquoi Kami-sama… ? Pourquoi devait-il encore subir cette torture que de devoir à nouveau entendre celle qu'il aimait déclarer qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère… ?

\- "C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu me rassures quant à cette première relation que j'ai avec un homme", reprit-elle, sa voix se cassant sous la tristesse qui l'envahissait. "Pas que tu m'enfonces plus bas que terre en la critiquant ! Nous sommes amis, oui, pourtant il me semble que des amis sont là pour s'aider et non pas pour blesser !" Termina-t-elle en criant.

Elle se mit à trembler, la tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, et serra ses poings. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient été si cruels pour son cœur en proie au doute. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il la réconforte et la rassure au lieu de lui asséner ces mots si durs…

\- "J'ai besoin de toi car tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je me sente en sécurité totale, et pourtant… tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation."

Elle leva son regard vers lui, reflet de sa peine et de sa déception dans ses deux émeraudes voilées d'un épais voile d'eau, avant de lui tourner le dos, enserrant ses bras autour de sa propre taille.

\- "Je voulais te l'annoncer aujourd'hui…" murmura-t-elle faiblement. "J'étais si heureuse de te montrer que grâce à toi, grâce à notre récente amitié, grâce au fait que tu as réussi à me faire reprendre confiance en moi par ta bienveillance et ta gentillesse, j'ai pu goûter à un bonheur nouveau en compagnie de Sasuke-kun, et toi… tu as tout gâché."

Le cœur de Kakashi se serra en entendant les mots de la fleur. Qu'avait-il fait… ? Il avait laissé sa colère et son amertume prendre le dessus sur sa raison, tout ça pour finalement blesser celle qu'il chérissait le plus dans ce monde.

Sans qu'il n'eût le temps de manifester la moindre réponse, elle se téléporta, laissant sur son passage les quelques traces des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses deux perles de jade.

Kakashi soupira en s'asseyant sur le parterre herbeux avec résignation, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il la blessait… et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle lui avouait ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement envers lui… Comme la dernière fois, elle le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… Le destin ne cessait de lui rappeler avec cruauté la fatalité dans laquelle il était empêtré depuis son retour dans le temps. Il ne savait s'il devait en rire amèrement ou en pleurer. Son esprit ne raisonnait plus et son cœur en lambeaux n'avait pas de place dans ce combat contre l'avenir.

À l'image de son double du passé, il lui avait brisé le cœur à travers des mots cruels, à un détail près, car cette fois-ci, Sakura n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux envers lui…

Il avait juré de la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse un jour le retrouver et pourtant, il n'avait pas respecté cette promesse… Que lui fallait-il pour qu'il se ressaisisse enfin ?

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé…"

Mais il était trop tard car la belle fleur de cerisier était déjà loin, incapable d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et de déchiffrer les véritables mots derrière son discours…

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

* * *

La séance d'entraînement venait de finir à la fin de cette chaude journée annonçant le début du mois de juin. Ils étaient tous exténués par cette séance épuisante que leur avait fait passer le Ninja Copieur.

Sakura essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front, le souffle court. Son regard se posa sur son Senseï qui évita de croiser le sien. Depuis leur dernière dispute, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Pendant un certain temps, la tension avait été présente au sein de leur unité, tandis que la colère et la déception bouillonnaient toujours en elle. Puis, ses émotions négatives étaient retombées peu à peu, incapable d'en vouloir totalement à celui qui comptait tant pour elle. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas osé aller lui reparler. Il ne la regardait plus, ne lui parlait presque plus, sauf pour corriger certains de ses mouvements en entraînement. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une élève. Une simple jeune femme dont il devait s'occuper pour qu'elle soit toujours au maximum de ses capacités en cas d'attaque surprise ou de missions qu'on leur attribuait.

Elle avait senti une même tension entre Obito Taïcho et lui, mais celle-ci s'était peu à peu dissipée elle aussi quand les deux hommes s'étaient visiblement réconciliés.

Kakashi était normal avec Naruto et Sasuke, s'attardant sur la moindre faille dans leur coordination qu'ils veillaient à maintenir sans cesse afin de parvenir à compléter leur jutsu combiné, mêlant Chidori et Rasengan, qu'ils avaient simplement nommé RasenChidori.

\- "Naruto, tu dois être en parfaite harmonie avec Sasuke si tu veux obtenir le jutsu parfait entre vous deux. Je croyais que vous passiez suffisamment de temps ensemble pour n'avoir aucun mal à faire cela", asséna l'argenté d'une voix cassante qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle sentait sa colère, sa tristesse derrière cette apparence neutre qu'il affichait. Elle voyait son attitude crispée, ses muscles contractés cachant son malaise. Elle devinait son intense envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle le savait, car elle l'avait expérimenté quelques jours auparavant… Ce sentiment de rancœur et de peine alors que, pourtant, le cœur exprime toujours une envie d'être auprès de l'autre… sans questions, sans chagrin, sans émotions négatives quelconques… juste l'autre… juste eux…

\- "Je fais ce que je peux Kakashi Senseï", rétorqua le Namikaze d'une voix boudeuse.

\- "Ce que tu peux n'est pas assez. Va au-delà. Dépasse-toi, sans cesse, sinon… ton destin te vaincra à petit feu."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'insinuait le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, son regard perdu dans ses pensées.

La fleur posa finalement ses deux émeraudes sur Sasuke. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était devenue sa petite amie. Il lui en avait fait la demande sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et, prise au dépourvue, les souvenirs de son admiration pour lui refaisant surface, l'esprit envahit par l'intense besoin de le remercier pour l'avoir aidé à approcher Kakashi et à le comprendre, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir. Il était quelques fois doux avec elle, mais elle décelait en permanence cette froideur qu'il arborait depuis toujours comme un masque naturel avec tout le monde. Oui, tout le monde, excepté l'excentrique blondinet, son frère de cœur. Était-il réellement l'homme de ses rêves ? N'était-il pas un fantasme qu'elle s'était projetée depuis l'enfance ? Était-ce réellement depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses qualités que Sasuke-kun s'était intéressé à elle ?

Elle entendit l'argenté pousser un petit soupir et tourna la tête pour le voir balayer l'air de la main dans un geste las.

\- "Tu es jeune, certaines choses t'échappent et c'est normal. Tu n'es pas encore en mesure de tout réaliser pleinement… Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

Naruto haussa un sourcil et afficha une moue dubitative, intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son grand frère de cœur. Kakashi était ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines et son état s'était très légèrement amélioré depuis quelques jours, grâce à sa réconciliation avec Obito, mais le résultat était à peine visible. Il ne chercha pas à se mêler de ces affaires qui ne le concernaient pas et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant de reprendre le chemin du village, les mains dans les poches pour rejoindre la maison de son père.

Sasuke s'approcha de la fleur, le visage neutre comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- "Je te reverrai demain. Je vais chez Naruto ce soir."

\- "Uh… Très bien", acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. "À demain."

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se retourna pour entamer sa marche afin de rejoindre le shinobi aux cheveux d'or. Sakura l'observa partir sans prononcer un mot. Elle sentit une petite brise se lever et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête en direction de sa source pour voir le visage empreint de douleur de son ainé argenté avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Pourquoi… ? Était-ce seulement vrai… ? Pouvait-il être aussi affecté par le froid qui s'était installé entre eux ? Pouvait-elle être importante à ses yeux au point de lui infliger une si grande peine ? Et elle… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi préoccupée par les sentiments qui submergeaient le Ninja Copieur alors que son cœur était pris par Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle plus du ninja aux cheveux gris à l'instar de son petit ami qu'elle avait admiré depuis l'enfance ? Elle en était amoureuse à présent, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas… ?

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, appartement des Haruno_

* * *

Sakura referma la porte derrière elle, poussant un petit soupir las. Elle avait quitté le terrain d'entraînement quelque temps après le départ de son ancien Senseï, laissant Saï rentrer chez lui, Yamato Taïcho et Obito Taïcho n'étant pas venus ce jour.

Mebuki sortit du salon, un air interloqué sur le visage.

\- "Tu ne devais pas rentrer plus tard Sakura ?" Demanda-t-elle, perplexe. "Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Sasuke-kun."

\- "Il y a eu un changement de programme, 'ka-san… Il reste chez Naruto ce soir, et puis de toute façon… je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, alors j'imagine que la présence de Naruto lui apportera le réconfort qu'il souhaite… Ils sont comme des frères après tout."

La mère de la Kunoïchi arqua un sourcil, pas convaincue pour un sou par ce que lui avait dit sa fille.

\- "Hmm… J'imagine que la jeune génération vit ses relations autrement qu'à mon époque… Mais je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre comment ton petit-ami, qui te confiait ses tourments depuis un certain temps, ne cherche plus à le faire à présent…"

\- "Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça, 'ka-san", souffla légèrement Sakura, agacée. "Sasuke-kun s'est toujours confié à Naruto. D'ailleurs, je pense que Naruto en a besoin lui aussi… il était amoureux de moi après tout. La nouvelle lui a fait un sacré choc."

\- "Oui, je m'en rappelle", acquiesça Mebuki. "Ce garçon était très bien pour toi aussi, mais tu as préféré ce beau brun ténébreux que tu admires depuis l'enfance", termina-t-elle avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- "'Ka-san !" Réprimanda Sakura, des rougeurs sur les joues.

La fleur grommela et s'installa dans le canapé de son salon, les bras croisés, une joue gonflée d'agacement de manière enfantine.

\- "Enfin", reprit sa mère en la rejoignant. "C'est toujours mieux que ce mystérieux garçon dont tu nous parlais sans cesse étant plus jeune."

Sakura la regarda, étonnée.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Interrogea Mebuki.

\- "Je croyais que j'étais la seule au courant hormis Kakashi Senseï."

\- "Mais non, voyons ! Tu nous en parlais tout le temps avant de rentrer à l'Académie. Et qu'est-ce que ça été après !"

\- "Qu… Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?" Demanda Sakura, déglutissant avec peine tandis qu'elle tentait de conserver son calme.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ? Comment était-ce possible ? Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle s'apercevait que sa mémoire avait été altérée par un phénomène dont elle en ignorait la nature… Or, d'après ce qu'elle en avait conclût après sa discussion avec Kakashi, cette étrange amnésie ne se produisait que lorsque ses souvenirs étaient reliés à lui. Pourquoi les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis l'enfance par rapport à ce mystérieux jeune homme qui lui demandait de l'aide produisaient-ils le même effet que lorsqu'elle cherchait à se remémorer des choses relatives à son ancien Senseï ?  
Plus elle réfléchissait, plus le brouillard autour de son aîné aux cheveux d'argent s'obscurcissait. Elle lui avait juré de ne pas poser de question et d'attendre que les réponses viennent, mais elle ne pouvait occulter toutes ces étranges successions de faits qui s'accumulaient à mesure qu'elle apprenait des choses sur Kakashi ou sur ses troubles de la mémoire.

\- "Oh, eh bien tu nous expliquais que tu voulais à tout prix retrouver ce jeune homme et que tu avais l'intime conviction que ton destin était lié à lui", lui répondit sa mère. "Je t'avoue qu'au départ, ton père et moi le prenions sur le ton de la rigolade, mais lorsque les choses se sont aggravées, cela a commencé à nous faire un peu peur."

\- "Quand les choses se sont aggravées ?" Souligna Sakura, perplexe.

\- "C'était la période où tu as intégré l'équipe sept. La première fois que tu as vu ton professeur très exactement. Ce n'est là qu'une coïncidence naturellement. "Enfin", soupira-t-elle avec un sourire, "ton voyage en compagnie de Tsunade-sama t'a bien fait grandir puisque tu ne nous en parles plus."

Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard en biais, avant de reprendre en murmurant.

\- "Une coïncidence hein..."

\- "Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être autrement ? Il est vrai que le fait de voir celui qui t'a baptisé a très certainement dû être un choc, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à ça puisque tu ne nous as jamais dit quoi que ce soit de péjoratif ou étrange lors de cette première rencontre."

Celui qui l'avait baptisé… ? Encore ça… Encore une information relative à Kakashi dont elle ne s'était plus souvenue.

Son cœur pulsa rapidement contre sa poitrine à mesure que les révélations affluaient. Elle s'en était souvenue pendant sa discussion avec Kakashi sous le cerisier, où il lui avait ensuite fait promettre de ne pas chercher à comprendre et qu'il lui expliquerait un jour ce qu'il se passait réellement. Mais elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de la vérité. Elle sentait qu'en discutant avec sa mère, chose qu'elle faisait très rarement puisque leurs discussions se résumaient la plupart du temps à des disputes, elle pourrait en apprendre davantage sur ce mystère épais qui s'étendait de plus en plus.

\- "'Ka-san, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais demandé comment j'avais ressenti cette première rencontre avec celui qui m'a baptisé ? Pourquoi, à ce moment-là, 'to-san et toi ne m'avaient pas expliqué que j'avais déjà rencontré Kakashi Senseï alors que j'étais persuadée du contraire ?" reprit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Mais nous l'avons fait ma chérie", rétorqua Mebuki avec un sourire confus. "Tu nous as même dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de lui en prenant pour prétexte ton jeune âge quand tu lui as parlé pour la première fois. Nous t'avions rappelé la légende du cerisier qu'il t'avait expliqué pendant ton enfance, mais il était impossible pour toi de t'en souvenir. Nous n'avons pas cherché à aller plus loin ensuite car cela t'a grandement perturbé sur le moment, aggravant en plus tes rêves avec ce mystérieux personnage. Mais finalement tu as semblé appréhender cette nouvelle sans trop de difficultés puisque tu ne nous en as plus jamais parlé par la suite."

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard baissé et emplit du tourment qui l'assaillait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une discussion semblable avec ses parents ! C'était sûr à présent. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Tous ses souvenirs reliés à Kakashi disparaissaient mystérieusement de sa mémoire pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas chercher à percer ce mystère, mais le secret qu'il lui cachait était bien trop gros et bien trop perturbant pour qu'elle n'y prête pas attention et qu'elle attende sagement qu'il le lui révèle.

Elle se leva, le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés.

\- "Sakura ?"

\- "… Oui… ça ne m'a plus jamais perturbé en effet…" murmura-t-elle, d'une voix sombre.

Sa mère la regarda, perplexe, avant de se lever elle aussi et poser une main sur son épaule.

\- "Tu vas bien Sakura ? Je te trouve étrange en ce moment. Tu sembles mélancolique…"

Sakura ferma les yeux un court instant. Mélancolique ? Pourquoi serait-elle mélancolique ? Elle qui avait pour petit ami celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré depuis l'enfance…

\- "Tu n'es pas heureuse avec Sasuke-kun ?" reprit sa mère d'une voix douce, inquiète de la mine fermée qu'affichait sa fille.

Elle l'était bien sûr ! Elle sortait avec le plus beau garçon de Konoha, son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait encouragé à parler avec Kakashi, celui qui…  
Kakashi…  
Non, elle ne l'était pas. Pour une étrange raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'était pas heureuse avec Sasuke-kun. Elle avait pensé que cette histoire serait merveilleuse en sa compagnie, que leur rapprochement aurait permis que leur relation s'épanouisse sous un nouvel angle, mais plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus leur complicité s'évanouissait dans l'air. Sasuke-kun devenait distant, moins tendre, moins aimant. Il lui avait précisé qu'il ne voulait pas afficher leur relation au grand jour et se contenter d'informer seulement leurs plus proches amis. Elle avait compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et elle l'avait accepté, imaginant que son petit ami voulait sûrement que les choses se déroulent en douceur, mais à présent… il lui était très difficile de vivre aux côtés du brun qui la rejetait en public. Elle avait la nette impression d'être une simple figuration, l'amuse-bouche qu'on servirait avant un somptueux repas…

Non… Elle ne pouvait être heureuse dans ces conditions…

« _Aimes-tu réellement Sasuke ou bien est-ce là une chimère à laquelle tu te rattaches faute de comprendre réellement ce que tu ressens ? _»

Elle serra ses mâchoires avec force, se retenant de ne pas gémir face au doute et aux questions qui assaillaient son esprit.

Elle avait toujours douté de cette relation avec Sasuke-kun, même à son commencement, car elle ne pouvait occulter le fait que son cœur s'était toujours senti étrangement bien en compagnie de son ancien Senseï… Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, ni comment cela avait débuté, mais les faits avaient toujours été là : jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisée qu'en présence du ninja argenté. Elle n'avait jamais su mettre de mots exacts sur ce qu'elle ressentait envers Kakashi car tout avait toujours été si confus… Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un simple ami, comme un « frère », non… Tout cela aurait été si simple à définir si son cœur ressentait réellement cela envers lui… lui qui avait toujours été présent pour elle… lui qui l'avait toujours écouté avec patience… lui dont les sourires, les paroles l'hypnotisaient au point qu'il soit le seul à qui elle accordait son entière confiance malgré ce qu'il lui cachait. Si seulement ses sentiments envers lui étaient plus clairs à déchiffrer…

\- "Nee 'ka-san…" murmura Sakura, sans croiser le regard de sa mère.

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Si une amie doute de sa relation avec son petit-ami et qu'un autre homme occupe ses pensées. Elle aime beaucoup son petit-ami, mais l'autre homme ne cesse de l'obnubiler. Pourtant, elle ne parvient pas à comprendre la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers ce dernier… Qui lui conseillerais-tu de choisir… ?"

Mebuki la regarda, un air sérieux sur le visage, avant d'esquisser un sourire tendre en plaçant une main sur la joue de sa fille. Sakura leva timidement ses deux émeraudes, affrontant le jugement de sa mère.

\- "Avant toute chose, je lui dirais de ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir envers cet autre homme, car il ne s'agit pas de sentiments malsains. Chaque personne est libre d'aimer qui elle souhaite et de se tromper par rapport à ce qu'elle imaginait ressentir envers une personne. La vie est faite d'erreur qui nous permettent d'avancer et de se construire petit à petit. Elles peuvent blesser, même profondément, et seul le temps peut cicatriser cela, mais elles font partie de l'être humain. Maintenant, si je devais conseiller une de ces deux personnes à cette amie", poursuivit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la Kunoïchi, "je lui conseillerai de prendre la deuxième… car elle n'aurait jamais douté de sa relation avec le premier si le deuxième n'occupait pas déjà son cœur…"

Mebuki posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Ne cherche pas à renier ce que tu ressens, Sakura… Si tu aimes cet autre homme alors n'hésite pas…"

\- "Ce n'est pas si simple, 'ka-san", murmura Sakura, sa voix se cassant sous l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

\- "Je n'ai pas dit que ça le serait", lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. "Va simplement vers celui que ton cœur désire réellement…"

\- "…"

\- "Vers celui qui sera le plus à même de veiller à ce que ton bonheur soit complet…"

Son bonheur… ? Kakashi avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, à ce qu'elle réussisse et qu'elle ne se décourage pas, à ce qu'elle puisse aller au bout de ses rêves… Depuis toujours, bien avant sa naissance, il avait été présent à ses côtés… Il lui avait offert ce prénom qu'elle portait depuis dix-sept ans… C'était un fait, Kakashi avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, mais sa mémoire en avait cruellement occulté les souvenirs…

\- "Arigatou, 'ka-san…"

* * *

Retour à la case départ pour nos deux héros. Les relations qu'ils entretiennent sont à présent purement "professionnelles". Cependant, ils ne peuvent nier l'évidence lorsque l'absence de la complicité qui les liait leur pèsent beaucoup à tous les deux...

Kakashi cherche à prendre le plus de distance possible pour ne pas sombrer dans le même désespoir qui l'a saisi au sommet de la falaise des Kage, tandis que Sakura se questionne.

Kakashi aurait-il raison quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers Sasuke ? Les sages conseils de Mebuki porteront-ils leurs fruits face à l'oreille attentive de Sakura ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chloed94v:**_ Héhéhé c'était le but ! XD Il fallait bien qu'elle déchiffre enfin ce qu'elle ressent envers Kakashi qui a toujours été là pour elle ;) Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :)

Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Keichido:**_ Ouf ! J'ai évité la salle de torture ^^" Mais je savais que les conseils de la mère de Sakura allait te satisfaire puisque c'est notamment grâce à elle que Sakura se remet pleinement en question ;)  
Eh oui, c'était voulu. Je voulais que ce chapitre retranscrive les différentes étapes de la relation entre les deux, puisqu'il était certain que les choses n'allaient pas forcément bien se dérouler avec un Kakashi hyper jaloux et une Sakura plongée en pleine incompréhension devant son comportement, et en pleine incertitude quant à ses pseudo-sentiments envers Sasuke ^^  
Les souvenirs commencent à être réellement abordés parce qu'il est certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sur le côté en écoutant sagement Kakashi qui lui demande de ne pas chercher à comprendre ;) Elle est de nature curieuse (comme la majorité des être humains je pense XD) et avec toutes les mystérieuses coïncidences qui apparaissent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cogiter sur le sujet ;)  
Tu me fais toujours de longues reviews alors je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une fois que tu es obligé de l'écourter ;p  
Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé en tout cas :D

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bisous de mon petit chat et de mon chien qui me tiennent sagement compagnie en ce moment XD

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Thème musical : "The day", Naruto the last extended

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, milieu de la nuit_

* * *

Sakura se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, avant de rejeter la couverture, agacée par son incapacité à trouver le sommeil. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur son matelas et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Cette journée d'entrainement avait été très éprouvante mais son manque de sommeil ne venait pas de ça… Depuis des semaines déjà, son esprit était pollué par ses doutes incessants sur sa relation avec Sasuke-kun, mais sa discussion avec sa mère quelques heures plus tôt n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette sensation de mal-être qu'elle ressentait. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus son esprit prenait le dessus sur son cœur. Quand Sasuke-kun lui avait proposé de devenir sa petite amie, elle avait accepté, ravie de pouvoir approfondir cette complicité qu'ils avaient créé véritablement pendant la mission à Ame. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait admiré dans son enfance après tout, à l'image de nombreuses de ses amies… Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que cette décision ne la rendait pas heureuse. Bien sûr, elle appréciait énormément Sasuke-kun car il était son meilleur ami, au même titre que Naruto, mais les sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait cru éprouver étaient en fait une amitié profonde. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter ainsi ? Elle était une Kunoïchi, pas une jeune femme insouciante ou une adolescente de douze ans !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, son regard se portant sur les toits des maisons seulement éclairés par la lumière de la Lune. Le village était endormi sous les visages de pierre des quatre Kage qui veillaient sur Konoha. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas réussir à dormir…

Elle se leva, ouvrit sans un bruit sa fenêtre pour ne pas alerter ses parents, avant de sortir dans la nuit. Elle frissonna légèrement quand le vent un peu frais vint la mordre sous sa légère robe blanche à bretelle qu'elle portait. L'air du mois de juin était chaud, mais les nuits se faisaient plus fraiches en raison d'un vent d'Est, et la différence de température se ressentait.

Elle sauta de toits en toits avec légèreté et précision. La brise, s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux sous la vitesse de ses déplacements, la revigora et la fleur afficha un petit sourire. Dans ces moments-là, où seule l'adrénaline traversait son corps, ses forces concentrées dans ses jambes, la vitesse accélérant les battements de son cœur, Sakura pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes, car la sensation unique de liberté la saisissait ardemment.

Elle traversa la moitié du village avant que ses pas ne la mènent à l'entrée du parc qu'elle connaissait si bien depuis l'enfance. Sans un bruit, elle marcha avec lenteur jusqu'au cerisier où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Kakashi, sa vision simplement aidée par la lumière d'un vif argent qui ressortait de la surface de la Lune.

Sakura s'avança encore un peu à pas feutrés et posa doucement une main sur le tronc de l'arbre majestueux. Elle ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra de tristesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue en ce lieu avec Kakashi… Si au départ, elle avait été peinée et affectée par sa réaction, aujourd'hui, elle se giflait mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé que son attitude avait pu blesser le shinobi argenté. Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais parlés comme avant, se contentant de simples remarques courtes et froides, balayant d'un geste la relation qu'ils avaient construits jusqu'à présent. Elle s'en voulait tellement…

\- "Pardonne-moi Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle avec peine.

\- "Je te pardonne."

La Kunoïchi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches dans son éternelle posture nonchalante, ses cheveux en parfaite harmonie avec les rayons opales de l'astre de la nuit. Son bandeau frontal maintenait caché son Sharingan, et son œil visible la regardait intensément au point qu'elle sente la moindre parcelle de sa peau s'embraser sous la force de son regard. Elle ne savait comment et pourquoi l'avait-il retrouvé ici au beau milieu de la nuit, mais en cet instant, ces questions furent rapidement balayées face à l'espoir qui jaillissait en elle.

Son cœur accéléra ses battements avec vigueur contre sa cage thoracique, ses mains se serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse, tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait peu à peu. C'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus écarter de ses pensées à présent… Elle ne pouvait ignorer les émotions qui la submergeaient en présence du Ninja Copieur… Elle l'avait toujours su finalement… Ses seules motivations avaient toujours été liées à lui. Il l'avait encouragé, aidé, protégé, aimé comme un membre de sa famille. Elle était partie du village pour quatre longues années, et pas un jour elle n'avait cessé de penser à son équipe, mais surtout, au beau shinobi aux cheveux argentés qu'était son ancien Senseï. Le jour de son arrivée au village, elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver ses amis, mais plus que tout, Kakashi. Il avait toujours été présent, toujours. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas devenue la jeune femme totalement épanouie qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle aurait conservé ce sentiment d'infériorité face à Naruto et Sasuke-kun. Sans lui, elle ne serait probablement pas partie du village pour devenir aussi redoutable que Tsunade-sama au point de sceller le Byakugô plus rapidement que la Sanin. Sans lui, son but initial se serait résumé à aimer Sasuke-kun. Sans lui, présent constamment dans ses pensées, elle n'aurait probablement jamais remis en question sa relation avec Sasuke-kun, se contentant de suivre sans réfléchir ce dont elle avait rêvé étant plus jeune, alors que son véritable bonheur ne résiderait jamais en sa compagnie.  
Sa vie avait toujours tourné autour de lui, et ce même avant sa naissance… Elle l'avait toujours su, oui, mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle osait enfin se l'avouer…

\- "Kakashi… Je suis tellement désolée…", articula-t-elle avec difficulté, alors que sa gorge se nouait sous le poids des reproches qu'elle se faisait. "J'ai été si stupide… si stupide de croire que je serai heureuse avec Sasuke-kun… Je croyais que cette admiration que je lui vouais depuis l'enfance pouvait se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort… mais j'avais tort…"

Elle serra les poings, la tête baissée, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer sous le chagrin qui affluait à mesure qu'elle mettait pour la première fois des mots sur ce qui la taraudait depuis le début.

\- "Sasuke-kun ne pourra jamais m'apporter quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié…"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, son œil visible reflétant la peine de voir celle qu'il aimait aussi touchée par la tristesse.

\- "Plus les semaines avançaient et plus je m'apercevais que la seule chose qui me préoccupait réellement était la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, Kakashi…" reprit-elle, sa voix se cassant. "Je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que malgré ma relation avec Sasuke-kun, j'étais terriblement malheureuse… car nous n'étions plus ensemble, juste toi et moi…"

Le Ninja Copieur sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non… Il ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit… Cela lui avait déjà joué des tours par le passé… Il ne pouvait pas… même s'il en avait rêvé tant de fois… presque au point d'en devenir fou.

Sakura releva la tête avec lenteur et s'approcha de son ancien Senseï, n'osant pas croiser son regard onyx. Elle lui prit délicatement une main entre les siennes et en traça avec douceur les contours, de la pulpe de son index, puis elle posa la main gantée de son Senseï sur son cœur et releva finalement ses deux émeraudes d'où perlaient avec une lenteur cruelle quelques larmes sur ses joues pâles.

\- "Je ne peux plus le nier Kakashi…", reprit-elle en chuchotant. "La seule chose qui comptait et qui compte toujours à mes yeux est que nous puissions être à nouveau ensemble… Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers toi et seulement toi… mais je n'osais m'avouer que je ne pouvais aimer Sasuke-kun dans ces conditions… Mon cœur ne peut pas battre pour deux personnes en même temps…"

Le palpitant de Kakashi s'affola de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle lui chuchotait ces mots presque irréels. Il devait être plongé dans un songe qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- "Qu'essayes-tu de me dire", chuchota-t-il à son tour avec difficulté.

La fleur pinça ses lèvres avec force sous l'anxiété qui lui tordait l'estomac. Sa mère avait eu raison… Son corps, son cœur et son esprit étaient tous tournés vers cet homme, bien plus qu'aucun autre… Elle se devait de lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement… Elle devait lui dire la vérité, quitte à ce qu'il la déteste ensuite, même si elle ne le supporterait pas…

\- "Pardonne-moi Kakashi… mais il faut que je te le dise… il faut que je t'avoue ce que mon cœur me hurle depuis si longtemps déjà et que je ne parvenais pas à réaliser correctement… J'ai tenté tant de fois, en vain…"

Dans un geste lent, Kakashi entoura un bras autour de sa taille fine cachée par cette même robe blanche qu'elle avait porté le dernier soir avant la fin de son voyage temporel. Quelle ironie que le destin lui rappelle en cet instant la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble à Konoha avant qu'il ne parte de cette époque révolue pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il porta sa main sur la joue de la fleur et son pouce caressa avec lenteur sa peau douce. Le contact lui avait tant manqué… Son parfum, les contours de son visage, la sensation de ses doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux roses… Son esprit et son cœur en avaient rêvé depuis leur dernière dispute, regrettant amèrement chaque mot cruel qu'il lui avait dit. Si seulement le destin ne les avait pas séparé à nouveau… Cette discussion n'aurait jamais vu le jour…

\- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sakura… C'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi… J'ai… J'ai agi sans réfléchir… Je ne suis qu'un idiot…"

Il soupira en déviant le regard, avant de la serrer contre son cœur avec tendresse.

\- "Je suis désolé…"

Il sentit la jeune femme trembler sous son étreinte qu'elle lui rendit timidement au départ avant de l'enserrer avec force.

\- "Kakashi… Je suis la seule qui doit se faire des reproches…", dit-elle, ses larmes affluant de plus belle au coin de ses deux perles de jade. "Je t'ai fait souffrir… alors que mon cœur ne savait même pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement."

Elle marqua une petite pause, savourant avec un plaisir infini le parfum qui émanait du corps de l'argenté. Cette odeur, ce regard hétérochrome qui la saisissait intensément, au point qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en détacher, cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait près de lui, cette intense envie de ne plus jamais le quitter… Tout cela était si évident à présent…

\- "Je n'ai jamais aimé Sasuke-kun…", chuchota-t-elle.

Le pouls du Ninja Copieur accéléra à nouveau. Avait-il mal entendu ? C'était si inespéré, si soudain… Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui avouait-elle cela ?

\- "… Comment… ?" interrogea Kakashi sans comprendre.

\- "Je ne l'ai jamais aimé…", répéta-t-elle en se séparant à contre-cœur de leur étreinte afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, perdu et emplis d'espoir. "Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer… car au fond de moi, je ne l'ai jamais perçu autrement que comme mon meilleur ami, au même titre que Naruto. J'ai toujours douté de ce que je ressentais envers Sasuke-kun, depuis l'Académie d'ailleurs… mais lorsqu'il m'a proposé d'approfondir notre relation d'une nouvelle manière, j'ai cru… j'ai cru être heureuse… être pleinement heureuse… alors qu'en fait… je ne pourrai jamais l'être avec lui, car il ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un ami. Je me suis bercée d'illusions et toi seul a su me confronter à la réalité. Toi seul a su me forcer à faire face à mes doutes."

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent sentit son sang pulser avec force contre ses tempes et sa bouche s'assécher. Était-ce bien vrai… ? La roue du destin avait-elle décidé de tourner ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'espérer… ? Pouvait-il seulement imaginer que la belle fleur rose avait réalisé cela grâce à lui, grâce à des sentiments pour lui… ?

\- "Tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse avec lui…", répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- "Non… tu as toujours eu raison Kakashi… toujours… Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, et ce bien avant ma naissance… ma vie tourne autour de toi Kakashi… mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment saisi le sens…", répondit-elle doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

Le ninja du duo aux Sharingans se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, son esprit ne sachant plus réfléchir convenablement, son œil onyx passant rapidement des deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec une intensité nouvelle, aux lèvres roses qui prononçaient avec délicatesse ces mots qu'il avait rêvé entendre tant de fois.

\- "… Et… l'as-tu saisi à présent… ?" murmura-t-il d'un ton faible.

Sakura plissa ses lèvres en déviant le regard, ses joues se colorant, ne sachant comment lui avouer ce que son cœur avait réalisé uniquement à ce soir, avant de le reposer sur l'argenté, les yeux emplis d'un sentiment fort qui consumait son cœur depuis longtemps déjà, mais qu'elle n'était jamais parvenu à identifier correctement.

Ses mains douces se posèrent sur les avant-bras de Kakashi et elle s'avança avec lenteur vers son visage masqué, les yeux mi-clos, embués par le désir qui montait en elle, ce désir puissant de lier son cœur à celui de cet homme qui était le seul à avoir toujours réellement veillé sur elle.  
Ses talons se soulevèrent, tandis que les doigts de l'argenté, qu'il avait conservé sur sa joue, se mêlèrent lentement à ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa paume se cale avec douceur derrière sa tête, épousant parfaitement les formes que laissaient apercevoir sa chevelure rose.

\- "Je crois que oui…", chuchota-t-elle, entendant le froissement du bout de tissu couvrant le bas du visage de son ancien Senseï.

Elle ferma les yeux et, doucement, ses lèvres touchèrent avec délice celles du Ninja Copieur. Leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie, leur bouche s'épousant à la perfection, leurs sens simplement guidés par ce même sentiment qui les unissait, sans qu'ils n'aient à présent besoin de parvenir à en saisir sa complexité. Ils ne pouvaient plus se le cacher… car au fond d'eux-mêmes, ce sentiment avait toujours été présent… hantant la vie du Ninja Copieur, et dormant profondément dans le cœur de la belle fleur de cerisier.

Sakura lia tendrement sa main à celle du shinobi argenté sans quitter la sensation divine de leurs lèvres jointes, avant qu'il ne descende ses mains lentement sur les courbes de son corps, empreint d'une sensibilité qu'elle seule lui connaissait. Il approfondit le baiser avec une passion qu'il ne prit plus la peine de dissimuler, son cœur transmettant en cet instant tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis si longtemps… Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années… tout cela devait sûrement être le produit de son imagination, et pourtant… Oui, pourtant… il pouvait ressentir la caresse de ses cheveux fins sur son visage, ce parfum floral dont il était tombé amoureux, ce même goût sucré et délicat qui émanait de ses lèvres roses… Elle était à nouveau sienne… Sakura… Sa magnifique fleur de cerisier qui, tant de fois, lui avait échappé, tant de fois avait été emportée par les vents, tentant de retomber à chaque fois entre les mains du shinobi argenté, sans jamais y parvenir. Elle était là à présent… Elle était bien là, lui confiant les sentiments qu'elle avait toujours ressenti envers lui… ne les comprenant réellement qu'à ce jour.

La fleur se détacha de ses lèvres, reprenant son souffle, son front se posant avec douceur contre le sien, les yeux clos. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force et Kakashi s'aperçut de l'humidité soudaine de sa joue.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il, réalisant qu'elle pleurait.

\- "Je suis tellement idiote…", chuchota-t-elle, les mâchoires crispées sous la foule de sentiments qui oppressaient sa poitrine. "Tellement idiote… Dire que je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue jusqu'à présent… Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre alors que les signes étaient bien présents… ?"

Elle poussa un soupir lourd de peine, les perles salées coulant doucement sur ses joues, avant d'inspirer avec force pour chasser le chagrin qui l'envahissait en repensant aux souffrances qu'elle avait causé au shinobi gris en s'éloignant de lui, alors que depuis le départ, tout son être ne réclamait que lui pour une raison si évidente à présent…

\- "Mais peu importe… car, à présent, je sais ce que je ressens au fond de moi…"

Elle s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du Ninja Copieur avec une passion nouvelle et une fougue que son cœur, battant à l'unisson avec celui de l'argenté, exprimait librement pour la première fois. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à l'image de son aîné, répondant à l'invitation muette, et leur langue se lièrent avec fièvre. Les mains de Kakashi se serrèrent contre la taille de Sakura, savourant ardemment cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué depuis ses douze ans. Celles de la Kunoïchi remontèrent le long du torse du shinobi, et se mêlèrent à ses beaux cheveux d'argent, appréciant avec une immense délectation son toucher délicat.

\- "Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant, Kakashi", murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplis de désir entre deux baisers.

Il l'aimait terriblement lui aussi. D'un amour si fort, qu'il lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir après tant d'années d'attente inespérée. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire… il lui était impossible de confier à voix haute ses sentiments sous peine d'en mourir à cause du Chiharu Fûin…

En contrepartie, Kakashi la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras musclés, approfondissant le baiser avec force et avidité. Ces lèvres, ce visage, ces cheveux, ce corps tout entier, sa voix, son âme, tout son être lui appartenait, et lui-même la désirait, l'aimait plus que de raison, l'attente ayant décuplée ses sentiments ayant vus le jour dans une époque qu'elle n'avait connue.

\- "Sakura…", chuchota-t-il, brûlant d'espoir, rompant le baiser à contre-cœur.

\- "…Je croyais que tu me détesterais pour avoir osé ce geste… J'avais peur que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments…"

\- "Jamais je ne te détesterai Sakura… Jamais… Et encore moins pour ça", termina-t-il avec un rire léger, lui arrachant un pâle sourire. "Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…"

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea le visage nu qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne pouvait percevoir que les yeux hétérochromes qui la regardaient avec envie, car l'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de distinguer la nature du reste de son visage, mais son expérience tactile lui avait permis d'en deviner la composition harmonieuse et magnifique qu'elle avait toujours soupçonnée chez lui.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire tendre et posa à nouveau un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de coller son front au sien.

\- "Nous avons toujours été liés…"

\- "Uh…", acquiesça-t-il les yeux clos.

\- "Cela paraît si étrange… comme si le destin avait voulu nous réunir…"

Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas encore apprendre la vérité sur ce qui les avait toujours reliés réellement. Pas encore… Pas maintenant… Elle le saurait tôt ou tard de toute façon…

Il lui saisit avec délicatesse le menton et esquissa un sourire en se rapprochant du bouton de rose de celle qui avait ravi son cœur des années auparavant.

\- "Il y est finalement parvenu… après tout ce temps… et toutes ces épreuves…", laissa-t-il en suspens, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Sakura fronça ses sourcils avec désespoir en se réprimandant mentalement de les avoir fait souffrir tous les deux pour avoir cru en aimer un autre alors que la réponse avait toujours été présente, sous son nez.

\- "Je suis désolée Kakashi… Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi… Je n'avais pas encore compris…"

\- "Je sais", la coupa-t-il en souriant doucement, posant avec douceur un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Mais là n'est plus la question… L'essentiel est que nous soyons tous les deux à présent. Juste nous deux…"

\- "Uh…Juste nous deux…" répéta-t-elle, esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle lui passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant du toucher délicat qu'elle avait toujours aimé grâce aux souvenirs qui avaient par miracle réussis à lui rester en mémoire, avant qu'il ne la lui saisisse et ne retrace ses contours par de légers baisers.

Il releva le regard, plongeant son orbe sombre au regard intense dans ses émeraudes, reflétant le même sentiment qui les liait pleinement à présent, avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres sous le faisceau argenté de la Lune miroitante, leur cœur battant d'une même pulsation sous le feu ardent de l'amour qui les consumait avec force.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, appartement d'Obito_

* * *

Kakashi poussa un soupir, s'asseyant sans douceur dans le canapé de son meilleur ami, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Obito secoua la tête avec un petit sourire de dépit avant de prendre place à ses côtés, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- "Je ne comprends pas…", murmura Kakashi, tandis que le brun soufflait doucement sur le liquide chaud.

\- "Quoi donc ?" interrogea l'Uchiha en dégustant son breuvage avec délectation.

\- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a toujours pas eu d'attaque."

Obito le regarda en arquant un sourcil, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur Senseï, Yondaïme Hokage, leur avait fait part de son inquiétude concernant l'attaque imminente de Madara qui ne venait pourtant pas. L'Alliance était prête à faire face au Nukenin et à ses forces de frappe, mais l'attente était tout sauf bénéfique pour les nombreux courageux shinobis qui avaient été enrôlés pour constituer l'armée des cinq pays. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus ils devenaient nerveux, incapables de se concentrer pleinement sur ce qui allait arriver. Néanmoins, s'il y avait une infime chance pour que Madara renonce, cette attente serait alors la bienvenue puisqu'elle déboucherait sur un non-lieu, bien que cette option fusse peu probable.

\- "Nous devrions nous en réjouir plutôt…", répliqua-t-il en retournant à son thé.

\- "Je le sais bien mais je trouve cela étrange… Il s'est quand même écoulé un mois et demi depuis notre mission à Ame et… toujours rien. Pain était quand même sur le point d'extraire Kyûbi de Naruto. Il aurait pu contre-attaquer quelques jours plus tard, mais non."

\- "Eh bien tant mieux, tu ne crois pas ?"

\- "… Je ne le pense pas."

\- "Que veux-tu dire ?"

\- "Je pense que plus Madara attendra, plus il se rapprochera de son but et lorsqu'il en sera tout prêt… il attaquera, et je doute que ce moment soit agréable. Rappelle-toi, lors de son attaque il y a bientôt cinq ans, il nous a juré qu'il attaquerait de nouveau le village et que ce que nous avions eu n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que nous aurons à l'avenir. Konoha avait été profondément touché par l'attaque de Madara, alors nous allons très certainement vers un avenir encore plus sombre."

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant dans les volutes de vapeur s'élevant de sa tasse. En tournant le problème sous cet angle, il était certain que Kakashi n'avait pas tort. Il était fort probable que plus l'heure de la guerre reculerait, plus la capacité de nuisance de Madara se renforcerait et, avec elle, la possibilité que le village ne s'en sorte pas ou de justesse. Après tout… il avait été le témoin direct de la puissance de ce renégat et savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs lors de leur combat. Savoir que le futur réservait une nouvelle offensive bien plus violente encore était très inquiétant en effet.

\- "Minato Senseï a recommandé le rassemblement des cinq Kage à Konoha", expliqua le brun dans un murmure. "L'Alliance sera plus forte maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis dans un même village. D'autant plus que chaque pays est venu avec des forces en plus…"

\- "Uh… Pourtant, je doute que cela suffise à stopper un tel shinobi… Le seul qui a été en mesure de le vaincre est Hashirama Senju considéré comme le Dieu des Shinobis. Il faut maintenant espérer que toutes nos forces réunies pourront arriver à son niveau."

\- "Je te trouve bien pessimiste Kashi", lança Obito avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- "Je préfère l'être, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître", répondit l'argenté en poussant un léger soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Au moins, cela nous permettra de ne pas trop espérer."

\- "Mais l'espoir fait vivre…"

\- "Certes, mais trop d'espoir est dangereux. Il peut nous conduire à se bercer d'illusions alors qu'il n'y a aucune solution."

Obito afficha une moue ennuyée sur son visage et reposa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table basse qui lui faisait face.

\- "Tu es vraiment incorrigible à toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses. J'ai pour principe de dire que s'il n'y a pas de solutions alors cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas de problème."

\- "Touchant. Presque niais, mais venant de ta part cela ne m'étonne pas", contra Kakashi en haussant les épaules, un air narquois sur le visage.

\- "Je ne me prendrai pas à ton jeu. Je ne suis plus le gamin immature d'autrefois."

\- "Uh c'est vrai", affirma le fils de Croc Blanc avec un sourire. "C'est notamment grâce à ça que tu es devenu un Jônin aussi renommé."

\- "Un shinobi de renom au sein du très fameux duo aux Sharingans…", murmura Obito, un air rêveur sur le visage. "Qui aurait dû être un trio…"

La mine de Kakashi se referma tandis que le sourire de Rin réapparaissait dans sa mémoire. Elle n'était plus parmi eux depuis déjà si longtemps, gisant sous une dalle de pierre dans le cimetière du village. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, tout comme Kushina. Il avait été impuissant alors qu'il s'était entraîné dur pour éviter ces drames. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que la guerre ne lui enlève pas à nouveau des êtres qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui.

\- "Rin nous regarde de là où elle est", poursuivit le brun avec sourire triste. "Elle ne souhaiterait pas que nous n'ayons aucune foi en l'avenir, malgré les heures sombres prévues. Je sais qu'elle nous dirait de ne pas baisser les bras et de continuer notre combat jusqu'au bout… Finalement, elle avait le même esprit que Naruto… Le même esprit attentionné et combatif."

Kakashi le regarda avant d'esquisser un sourire sous son masque, détendant l'atmosphère devenue mélancolique.

\- "En ce qui concerne l'esprit attentionné, je suis d'accord, mais pour ce qui est de l'esprit combatif, Naruto est ta copie conforme. En plus de l'esprit simple et de la capacité déconcertante à crier à tout bout de champ qu'il souhaite devenir Hokage."

\- "Eh ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as traité d'idiot !"

\- "Ah, l'âge t'a avantagé c'est sûr. Ta perspicacité et ta vitesse de réaction ont augmenté."

Obito se renfrogna en affichant une moue agacée et claqua sa langue contre son palet rageusement.

\- "Ta récente bonne humeur t'a fait retrouver ta sale habitude d'asséner des piques à tout bout de champ", constata l'Uchiha.

\- "Ah ça…", laissa Kakashi en suspens, en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- "… Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura en fait, c'est ça ?"

\- "Oui bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Je m'inquiète pour Minato Senseï, Naruto, Sasuke, Saï, Yamato, toi, comme tout le reste du village. Cette menace est à prendre très au sérieux et je n'aimerais pas que Konoha soit réduit à l'état de ruines à cause de la folie d'un Nukenin qui devrait être mort depuis longtemps."

\- "… Je comprends… Personne ne le souhaite naturellement…"

\- "Mais ça arrivera…"

Obito hocha la tête avec lenteur, le regard assombri par les perspectives d'avenir qui s'imposaient à son esprit.

\- "Sakura a peur elle aussi… Elle me l'a confié il y a quelques semaines. Elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir nous sauver comme la dernière fois et aussi… de me perdre."

\- "Et votre nouvelle relation, bien que non officielle puisque je suis le seul à en être informé, ne va pas arranger les choses. Elle s'inquiètera encore plus à présent."

\- "Uh, j'en suis conscient", acquiesça Kakashi.

\- "Enfin, elle ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter par rapport à sa capacité de pouvoir nous venir en aide ou non. On la surnomme quand même la Tsunade numéro deux grâce à ses quatre années d'entraînement en dehors du village. Je vois mal comment elle pourrait ne pas réussir à nous aider dans ces conditions."

\- "Beaucoup de choses pourraient l'en empêcher tu sais… Elle a l'habitude des combats naturellement, après toutes les missions que nous avons remplies, mais la guerre est un contexte bien différent des missions qu'on lui a attribué depuis qu'elle est Genin. D'autant plus qu'elle n'a jamais fait partie des ANBU contrairement à Saï, Yamato et moi. Nous cinq, avec toi, avons l'habitude de ce genre de situation car nous y avons été confrontés par la guerre ou nos services respectifs, mais elle, tout comme Naruto et Sasuke, sont incapables de réaliser pleinement les traumatismes qui peuvent apparaître pendant cette période de trouble. Regarde-nous… Nous avons connu la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Tu as failli mourir lors de la mission au pont Kannabi, et Rin est… Rin n'est plus parmi nous et son souvenir nous est toujours douloureux après toutes ces années. Il est tout à fait possible que, malgré ses grandes compétences et son talent évident, la situation la traumatise au point de ne pas réussir convenablement son travail. Je ne doute pas d'elle, mais je comprends sa peur. Elle a parfaitement conscience de cette potentialité, c'est pour ça qu'elle redoute la guerre."

Kakashi marqua une pause, le regard fixé au plafond avant de l'abaisser en poussant un léger soupir.

\- "Je lui ai promis de rester près d'elle quoi qu'il se passe. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je ne referai pas la même erreur qu'avec Rin. Nous avons eu le malheur de la lâcher du regard et nos ennemis en ont profité pour la capturer."

\- "Je t'avoue que l'idée de collaborer avec Kiri en sachant ce qu'ils lui ont fait ne m'enchante pas du tout", grommela Obito.

\- "Moi non plus, mais il est primordial que l'Alliance soit solide afin de vaincre Madara une bonne fois pour toute et mettre fin à ce climat de tension. Et puis… Konoha a très certainement dû leur infliger la même chose au cours d'une mission… Peut-être qu'une équipe de Chûnin, similaire à la nôtre autrefois, a vécu le même désastre à cause de ninjas de notre village. Je pense qu'il est inutile de remettre le passé sur la table dans des négociations de cette importance. Cela me coûte de dire cela, en mémoire de Rin, en mémoire de Kushina, en mémoire de ceux que j'ai connu dans cette époque révolue, mais le passé est une page qui se tourne. Il nous faut regarder vers l'avenir pour permettre aux générations futures de ne pas expérimenter ces mêmes souffrances."

\- "…"

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu parles comme un Hokage Kakashi", remarqua Obito avec un petit sourire.

Le Ninja Copieur eut un mouvement de recul avant de secouer sa tête en signe de négation.

\- "Je n'ai pas le profil d'un dirigeant. Je serais plus ennuyé qu'autre chose si je devais occuper cette fonction. Non, celui qu'il faut, c'est toi, Obito. Tu écoutes les gens, tu as toujours été proche des villageois depuis ton enfance. C'est toi qui as toujours compris ce que devait être un shinobi. Nous ne sommes pas de simples armes au service de notre village. Nous sommes des êtres humains, capables de comprendre les sentiments des autres, capables de ressentir des émotions qui nous permettent de créer des liens et de ne pas agir comme des pantins. Cela, je l'ai balayé de mes principes à la mort de mon père, mais Sakura m'a remis sur le droit chemin…"

Il poussa un petit soupir et un sourire tendre vint fleurir sur son visage masqué, son regard onyx reflétant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la belle fleur de cerisier. Il secoua finalement la tête doucement et son sourire se fana avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- "Je sais malheureusement que ce qui nous unit ne concerne pas uniquement nos sentiments respectifs. Le Chiharu Fûin est en cause…"

\- "Et… C'est cela qui t'inquiète réellement, n'est-ce pas ?" souleva Obito.

\- "Uh. Lors de la dernière attaque de Konoha par Madara, celui-ci a activé le sceau sur le corps de Sakura, ce qui a provoqué l'apparition de nouveaux souvenirs de la Sakura que j'ai connu pendant mon voyage temporel dans l'esprit de l'actuelle Sakura. A son réveil à l'hôpital, elle ne t'a pas reconnu, ni Minato Senseï d'ailleurs. Elle me cherchait désespérément avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle s'est à nouveau réveillée, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Madara savait qu'un sceau nous reliait, il me l'a même fait remarquer. Pourquoi Madara s'intéresserait-il à ce sceau ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il aux sentiments qui me relient à Sakura ? J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il souhaite réellement. L'existence de ce sceau n'a aucun intérêt pour lui puisqu'il concerne les sentiments qui lient une personne à une autre. D'autant plus que cela n'a aucun lien avec la capture des bijûs. Je ne vois pas en quoi le Chiharu Fûin pourrait lui être utile pour ses plans de conquête…"

L'Uchiha n'argumenta pas, incapable de répondre aux questions que se posaient Kakashi.

\- "Minato Senseï n'en sait pas beaucoup plus non plus…", ajouta l'argenté. "Madara n'a jamais mentionné l'existence du Chiharu Fûin devant quiconque hormis moi."

\- "Ce serait donc un aspect non officiel de ses projets…", laissa Obito en suspens.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, plissant les yeux sous la réflexion.

\- "Minato Senseï a dit que cette guerre était sûrement un prétexte pour qu'il puisse s'approprier le pouvoir de domination totale plus rapidement, et que sa déclaration ouverte de guerre serait une manière de nous faire comprendre qu'il est sûr de sa victoire…"

Le Chiharu Fûin lui permettrait d'accélérer sa victoire sur l'Alliance ? Mais comment ? Comment un sceau qui scelle les sentiments pourrait l'aider ?

\- "Là réside la question…", souffla le fils de Croc Blanc, le regard sombre.

\- "Quel moyen tordu a-t-il encore dégoté… ? D'autant plus qu'on ignore toujours qui est son corps d'emprunt depuis… depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi", ajouta Obito en esquissant une moue penaude. "Finalement, tu as peut-être raison d'être pessimiste…"

L'argenté l'observa quelques instants sans dire un mot, puis baissa le regard. Il n'était pas avisé de laisser son meilleur ami si optimiste s'envahir de pensées négatives sur l'avenir. Si Obito se laissait emporter pas le désespoir de la situation qui se présentait à eux, il ne serait pas au mieux de sa forme pour être en mesure de défaire l'ennemi, quand celui-ci se présenterait. Il posa finalement une main sur le bras de son ami et le fixa, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- "Obito, cette fois-ci nous réussirons à le vaincre, je veux y croire. Nous avons développé de nouvelles techniques plus puissantes encore qu'auparavant et ça, Madara ne le soupçonne pas. Et puis… nous nous sommes faits une promesse en mémoire de Rin, n'est-ce pas ?" termina-t-il avec un sourire pour rassurer son ami, tout en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

\- "… Et nous la tiendrons", affirma le brun avec un petit sourire. "Rin ne nous pardonnerait pas de baisser les bras aussi rapidement…"

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de se lever du canapé de l'Uchiha.

\- "C'est exact. Je vais aller la voir d'ailleurs. Tu viens avec moi ?"

\- "J'y suis allé ce matin. Je lui ai apporté des fleurs."

\- "Très bien."

L'argenté s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à sortir avant qu'il ne se fasse interpeller par Obito.

\- "Au fait Kashi…"

\- "Uh ?"

\- "Félicitations pour Sakura et toi", dit-il avec un sourire sincère. "Je suis le seul au courant pour le moment, mais je tenais à t'en féliciter. Ta patience a porté ses fruits finalement…"

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent répondit au sourire de son meilleur ami avant de dévier le regard, en proie à l'embarras.

\- "Tu as toujours eu raison… et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas écouté."

\- "Tu avais peur de la perdre à nouveau Kakashi, et… je peux comprendre ta réaction. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous cédons tous face à la difficulté qui apparaît devant nous. L'essentiel est de la surmonter, et c'est ce que tu as fait. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait depuis tes douze ans."

\- "Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, d'avoir supporté ton coéquipier incorrigible."

\- "Et c'est peu dire !" ricana le brun.

Le ninja aux mille techniques souffla avec amusement devant la mine désespérée de son plus vieil ami.

\- "Tu viens de me le dire, Kashi. On s'est fait une promesse lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés. Une promesse en mémoire de Rin. Celle d'être toujours là pour l'autre à jamais, et c'est ce que je ferai. Je serai toujours à tes côtés."

\- "Arigatou, Obito."

Le brun afficha un large sourire en levant son pouce en l'air, puis les deux ninjas se quittèrent en cette fin de journée.

Kakashi quitta l'appartement d'Obito et se dirigea vers le cimetière de Konoha, les mains dans les poches, un sourire attendri sur le visage, tandis que son esprit était dirigé vers ceux qui l'avaient toujours aidé depuis l'enfance. Minato Senseï avait toujours été là pour lui, allant même jusqu'à le recueillir pendant son adolescence, le considérant comme son fils adoptif. Obito avait fini par l'apprécier en constatant que son comportement avait drastiquement changé depuis le retour de son voyage temporel, au point qu'il en vienne à retrouver l'adage qu'il défendait envers et contre tous du vivant de son père. Naruto et Sakura avaient veillé sur lui et lui avaient permis d'abandonner ces mauvais principes qui avaient pollué sa vie depuis le décès de son père. L'équipe sept telle qu'il la côtoyait dans cette époque lui avait permis d'espérer que l'avenir lui sourit enfin, après toutes ces années d'attente. Gaï, ses défis farfelus et son éternel bonne humeur lui avaient permis de s'échapper quelques instants de cette réalité où le doute, le chagrin, et la mort régnaient. Asuma, son ami mort au combat lors d'une mission contre l'Akatsuki, Kurenaï dont la naissance de sa petite fille avait redonné de l'espoir à ses proches, Itachi et Shisui, ses camarades d'ANBU, Tsunade-sama dont la présence lui avait permis d'éclaircir de nombreux points sur ce qui le reliait à Sakura… Tous avaient été là pour lui. Tous l'avaient soutenu et aidé à leur manière. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait que les remercier du fond du cœur pour lui avoir permis de devenir le shinobi qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Ses pas le menèrent machinalement au cimetière et il aperçut la silhouette de Naruto en face d'une tombe. Intrigué, il s'avança et s'arrêta à ses côtés, s'apercevant de la mine triste de son ancien élève et petit frère de cœur.

\- "Yo…" prononça-t-il d'une voix douce.

Naruto releva le regard et esquissa un petit sourire avant de l'abaisser à nouveau, contemplant la stèle de marbre où un nom chéri était gravé, quelques fleurs blanches déposées à côté.

\- "Nee, nii-chan… Est-ce que tu crois que 'ka-chan aurait approuvé ce qui se passe ?" murmura Naruto.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'interrogation, ne comprenant pas à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion le Namikaze. Il ne répondit pas, laissant au blond le soin de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans l'interrompre.

\- "Crois-tu qu'elle m'aurait regardé avec dégoût si elle l'avait appris ?"

Naruto poussa un petit soupir de chagrin.

\- "Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais deviné auparavant… Tu t'en doutais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, nii-chan ?" termina-t-il, sa voix se cassant.

Kakashi observa le blond sans comprendre. Quel poids pouvait donc bien porter le jeune homme pour en être aussi affecté ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi depuis sa naissance. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer en quelques jours ?

\- "Tu savais que Sasuke me considérait comme un frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Vous avez toujours été inséparables", répondit Kakashi d'une voix douce.

Naruto plissa les yeux, son regard azur reflétant la peine immense qui lui serrait le cœur.

\- "Peut-être trop…", murmura-t-il, sa gorge se nouant.

Que voulait-il dire ? Ils avaient toujours été très proches, au point d'avoir un rêve commun, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela était une mauvaise chose…

\- "Est-ce considéré comme normal… ?" poursuivit Naruto d'un ton faible. "Je ne suis déjà pas comme les autres à cause de Kyûbi qui dort en moi…"

\- "Naruto. Ne pense pas un seul instant que tu n'es pas normal parce que ta condition est différente des autres", le coupa Kakashi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Namikaze avec douceur, son orbe sombre plongé dans celles de son cadet. "Tu es un ninja formidable et un jeune homme au grand cœur, capable de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Ne laisse pas tes doutes changer cette image de toi. Tu réaliseras ton rêve un jour, et Sasuke sera là pour t'accompagner."

\- "Nii-chan…", murmura-t-il, les sanglots affluant dans sa voix, ses yeux azurs se recouvrant d'un fin voile d'eau.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils, peiné par l'expression de douleur qu'affichait le blond sur son visage, où se mêlaient le doute et le chagrin. Naruto enserra son ainé aux cheveux d'argent sans prévenir, avide de ressentir la présence rassurante de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un membre de sa famille.

Le Ninja Copieur sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude et de peine envers son cadet. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Naruto se retrouve dans un tel état ?  
Il caressa avec douceur les cheveux blonds tandis que le corps du jeune homme se parsemait de tremblements à mesure que son chagrin sortait, ses larmes humidifiant le gilet du Jônin argenté.

\- "Sakura-chan…", prononça-t-il faiblement entre deux sanglots. "Le comprendrait-elle… ?"

Kakashi se retint de demander de quoi il s'agissait, comprenant que le blond n'attendait pas qu'il réponde quoi que ce soit.

Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui transmettant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

\- "Tout ira bien Naruto…"

\- "… Vraiment… ?"

La voix faible du blond reflétait un besoin démesuré d'entendre une réponse positive, capable de le rassurer, capable de lui redonner espoir, tout comme lui en avait eu tant besoin alors qu'il désespérait de pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il avait aimé depuis ses douze ans sans relâche. Il sentait que le Namikaze redoutait quelque chose, quelque chose lié à Sasuke visiblement, mais il était incapable de deviner la nature du problème. Il ne pouvait que le rassurer et veiller à ce que tout aille bien pour le jeune homme.

\- "Je te le promets", chuchota-t-il.

Les sanglots de Naruto retombèrent peu à peu au bout de quelques instants et Kakashi put voir fleurir un pâle sourire sincère sur le visage du blond, rassuré par les paroles de l'argenté.  
Il veillerait sur lui, comme il l'avait aussi promis à Sakura. La team sept faisait partie de sa vie. Chacun d'entre eux étaient importants à ses yeux et l'avait aidé à un moment de sa vie, alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider. Tel était son devoir de shinobi, mais telle était son envie en tant qu'ami, frère, amant… Oui, tel était son souhait.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard_

* * *

Naruto était reparti quand son chagrin s'était peu à peu apaisé grâce au réconfort apporté par son grand frère de cœur, ne lui apportant pas plus d'explications par rapport à ce qui le troublait tant.

Kakashi n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, préférant que le blond se livre de lui-même, conscient qu'il lui expliquerait en temps voulu s'il en ressentait réellement le besoin.

Son regard se porta sur le nom qui lui faisait face, gravé sur la stèle grise, parsemée de fleurs fraîches. Rin lui manquait tant… Obito et lui portaient toujours cette culpabilité de n'avoir pas été en mesure de la sauver. Le brun ne vivait qu'avec les souvenirs de celle qui avait été autrefois sa petite amie et dont la présence lui manquait cruellement. Il avait réussi à surmonter sa peine pour devenir l'incroyable ninja qu'il était aujourd'hui en sa mémoire, mais son cœur était toujours aussi meurtri par sa disparition. Il dissimulait admirablement bien sa peine car seul son meilleur ami aux cheveux d'argent et son Senseï étaient capables de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pendant ses moments de solitude, où son regard se perdait dans les nuages s'effilochant dans le ciel.

Une présence s'approcha près de lui et la personne l'enlaça par derrière, reposant son front contre son dos avec douceur. Il reconnut immédiatement la douce fragrance qu'elle dégageait et qui l'enivrait tant.

\- "Est-ce là la personne qui t'était très chère et que tu as vu par le biais de mon Genjutsu, comme tu me l'avais expliqué pendant notre entraînement à mon retour de voyage, Kakashi ?" entendit-il murmurer la fleur de cerisier.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas nier en lui expliquant que la personne en question, celle que Sakura avait fait réapparaître au travers d'un Genjutsu pendant cette fameuse séance d'entraînement où elle avait réussi à lui prendre la clochette, n'était autre que la jeune femme qu'il avait connu dans cet autre futur et qu'elle était devenue.

\- "Elle compte beaucoup pour moi en effet… et sa mort nous a beaucoup atteint Obito et moi."

\- "Qui était-ce ?"

\- "Nohara Rin. Elle faisait partie de notre unité en tant que médecin-nin. Elle était aussi la petite amie d'Obito."

\- "Que lui est-il arrivé… ?" osa Sakura d'une voix faible.

Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer alors que les souvenirs des derniers instants de la jolie brune affluaient dans son esprit. Il déglutit avec difficulté et poussa un léger soupir avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans un murmure.

\- "… Elle est morte en mission contre des ninjas de Kiri qui avaient enfermé le démon Sanbi en elle... Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver, pour sauver tout le village."

Sakura n'ajouta rien, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de celui qui occupait son cœur.

Le silence s'installa tandis que l'esprit de Kakashi était envahi par les nombreux souvenirs que le trio de l'unité Minato avait partagé en ces temps heureux ou la guerre et la mort n'avait encore jamais fait partie de leur vie.

Kakashi se retourna finalement avant de relever le menton de Sakura de son index avec douceur et venir embrasser les lèvres roses de la belle fleur de cerisier, conservant son masque sur le visage.

Sakura rompit le baiser au bout de quelques instants, baissant le regard, l'incertitude se lisant sur son visage.

Le Ninja Copieur arqua un sourcil, intrigué, et caressa tendrement la joue de la Kunoïchi dans un geste l'incitant à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Il la vit plisser ses lèvres comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'un tracas la rongeait, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il Sakura… ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle releva le regard, posant sur lui son regard émeraude où se reflétait l'incompréhension et l'anxiété.  
D'une main, elle lui enleva son bandeau frontal avec lenteur, libérant son Sharingan qui ne pouvait se désactiver contrairement à Obito. Sa main caressa doucement sa cicatrice pour venir effleurer son visage masqué et s'agrippa au tissu sombre qu'elle commença à faire descendre peu à peu, dévoilant le début du bas de son visage.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et agrippa son poignée pour qu'elle cesse son geste. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. C'était impossible. Pas tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité à propos du lien qui existait entre eux deux.

\- "Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas voir ton visage… ?" murmura-t-elle.

\- "Je ne préfère pas… pas tout de suite, pas maintenant… c'est trop tôt…", expliqua-t-il.

\- "Trop tôt… ?" souligna-t-elle. "Que me caches-tu encore…", demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Le cœur du Jônin gris se serra et il s'apprêta à la serrer contre son cœur afin de se faire pardonner mais elle se dégagea doucement de son emprise avant de lui tourner le dos. Ses épaules se tendirent tandis qu'elle semblait hésiter à parler, puis finalement se relâchèrent dans une étrange impression de résignation.

\- "Kakashi… je sais que tu me caches des choses… Des choses bien trop mystérieuses pour être insignifiantes. Ma mémoire est altérée à chaque fois qu'un souvenir te concerne, mais il y a peu… je me suis aperçue que lorsque cela concerne le jeune homme que je recherche depuis l'enfance, mes souvenirs se dissipent également…"

Le sang de Kakashi se figea dans ses veines et son pouls s'accéléra. Avait-elle deviné ? Avait-elle fait le lien entre cet être peuplant ses rêves depuis toujours, et lui… ?

\- "Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas chercher à comprendre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser de plus en plus de questions jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris par ma mère que lors de mon premier jour au sein de la team sept, la première fois que je passais un long moment avec toi depuis mes huit ans, mes rêves ont subitement pris une proportion plus importante…"

Le Ninja Copieur écarquilla les yeux du stupeur, sa mémoire le ramenant plusieurs années en arrière. Le Genjutsu dans lequel il l'avait plongé lui faisant revivre son rêve qui l'avait hanté la veille l'avait grandement perturbé sur le moment. Elle lui avait expliqué que cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes et bien plus importantes qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait appris par la suite que la fragilisation du sceau en avait été la cause.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

\- "Je fais ce rêve depuis mon enfance…", avoua-t-elle en murmurant, son regard caché par des mèches roses qui lui encadraient le visage. "C'est toujours la même chose, le même schéma qui revient et qui ne cesse de me hanter… C'est toujours cette même personne, pleurant en silence, d'où la souffrance ressort par chaque pore de sa peau, et qui demande mon aide… Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent."

\- "Différent ?" souligna-t-il en fronçant légèrement son sourcil visible.

\- "U…Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle en déglutissant. "Ce jeune homme… m'a demandé de l'aider, de rester avec lui… Comme d'habitude, je ne cesse de lui demander son identité et de lui dire que je ne sais pas comment lui venir en aide… D'ordinaire, il me regarde avec un sourire triste et s'efface peu à peu devant moi. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il s'est rué vers moi à une vitesse impressionnante et m'a dit qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de me retrouver… Et ainsi, lorsque nous serons réunis… je serai en mesure de l'aider…"

\- "N'as-tu pas reconnu l'identité de cet homme ?"

\- "Non, je ne le connais pas… Le haut de son visage est toujours caché, et je ne peux voir que sa bouche et ses joues couvertes de larmes… Tout ce que je sais", reprit-elle, "c'est qu'il doit avoir mon âge environ…"

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Sa mère lui avait rappelé cet instant et, à présent qu'elle détenait plus de pièces du puzzle, était-il possible qu'elle ait pu deviner la nature des autres morceaux… ?

Sakura se retourna avec lenteur, le regard baissé et le corps parsemé de tremblements.

\- "Cette nuit… mon rêve a atteint une proportion nouvelle…"

Le cœur de Kakashi martelait contre sa cage thoracique à mesure que l'angoisse grandissait en lui. Son sang battait férocement contre ses tempes et un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné… Ce n'était pas possible… Le sceau était stable… Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur comme toutes les autres fois…

\- "Cette nuit… J'ai pu découvrir le visage de celui qui me hante depuis mon enfance…", asséna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante où l'appréhension et le doute se mêlaient contre son gré. "Cette nuit… J'ai pu obtenir certaines réponses à mes questions."

* * *

Sakura s'est enfin avouée à elle-même les véritables sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers le Ninja Copieur au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Cela faisait tant d'années que Kakashi avait attendu ce moment, presque irréel, qu'il espérait depuis toujours... Les voilà à présent réuni, malgré la présence du Chiharu Fûin qui ne leur posera problème uniquement si le shinobi au Sharingan avoue son amour à la fleur par des mots si symboliques...

Pendant ce temps, Madara reste toujours inactif et l'inquiétude, tout comme l'impatience, grandit parmi les ninjas de l'Alliance. Que mijote-t-il réellement ? Pourquoi attendre ? Quel plan machiavélique a envahi ses pensées les plus cruelles ?

D'autant plus que le sceau des mille printemps semble prendre une place inquiétante dans son plan de conquête, et affecte la fleur de cerisier. Comment est-il possible que le rêve qui la hante depuis l'enfance, sur ce mystérieux jeune homme lui demandant de l'aide, ait pris une toute autre dimension ? Kakashi parviendra-t-il à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ? Quelle sera la réaction de Sakura si elle venait à apprendre la véritable identité de ce jeune adolescent de la bouche de celui qu'elle aime ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	11. Chapter 11

_**Keichido:**_ J'imagine tout à fait la scène ! XD Merci Keichi-sama pour votre grande bonté de m'accorder votre pardon ! XD Je vous en suis reconnaissante XD  
Oui oui, on avance petit à petit pour nos deux tourtereaux ;p No precipitation for them or it will be a real shame ;)  
Hahaha Madara est une vraie source de problème c'est vrai et il ne va pas tarder à pointer ENFIN le bout de son nez celui-là ;) Enfin tu te doutes bien que ça ne sera pas de tout repos mais, tu me connais maintenant, même si c'est vraiment la cata, l'espoir ne meurt jamais ^^  
Oui j'ai vraiment tenu à ce que Kakashi fasse une véritable analyse de la situation, de manière la plus crédible possible car les discours en mode "je n'abandonnerai jamais" à la Naruto c'est bien beau mais il faut tout de même comprendre que ça ne marche pas à chaque fois et qu'il faut parfois plus que ces simples mots, comme ce qu'on a pu voir durant l'arc de Pain ou bien l'arc de la guerre avec le Obito vs Naruto :)  
Mdrrr XD Je te vois tellement en train de les sermonner, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage, en mode "petits coquinous, on a compris hein" XDDDD  
Ah c'est vrai que j'ai coupé à un moment assez crucial c'est certain, mais le chapitre était déjà assez long alors je me suis dit que le chapitre suivant aurait été trop court :/ Enfin bon, ta patience est récompensée maintenant ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour ton attention envers mes animaux chéris ! Mais je voulais avoir mon habituel bisou moiiiiii ! X(

_**Flow7777:**_ hé oui elle a été de bon conseil pour sa fille hein ? ;) Ah ça, tu vas le savoir au court de ce chapitre alors je te laisse le bénéfice de la surprise ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Chloed94v:**_ Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! ^^ Et voici la réaction de Kakashi maintenant ;)

Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Thème musical: The last samouraï "A Small Measure of Peace"

* * *

L'air doux de cette soirée du mois de juin soufflait entre les branches des arbres du cimetière de Konoha. Le silence régnait depuis quelques instants, et un malaise profond s'était installé dans le cœur de deux shinobis du village.

Le ninja du duo aux Sharingans était tendu à l'extrême. Le nouveau rêve qu'elle avait fait n'avait été possible qu'en raison de la fragilisation du sceau, engendrée pendant l'attaque du village quatre ans plus tôt. Madara était le responsable direct de ce qui se passait en ce moment, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus. Depuis cet événement passé, Sakura avait réussi à conserver en mémoire plus d'éléments le reliant à lui, certains souvenirs ayant même réussi à refaire surface. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu ce rêve, et qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer face à l'inévitable dénouement de cette discussion…

Sakura tournait le dos à Kakashi, son corps parsemé de légers tremblements, ses lèvres plissées sous le grand trouble qui l'avait envahi toute la journée. La nuit dernière avait été particulièrement mouvementée, non sans raison… Le même rêve qui la hantait depuis l'enfance, où elle revoyait sans cesse le jeune homme la suppliant de le retrouver, avait quelque peu… changé. Elle ignorait comment et pourquoi maintenant, mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Pas alors qu'elle avait pu découvrir le visage entier de cette personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix sauver depuis l'apparition de ce songe.

Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant la tension qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Elle savait que Kakashi était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle l'avait compris, car toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la vérité.

\- "J'ai demandé à mes parents pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils jamais dit que tu étais celui qui m'avait donné mon prénom avant ma naissance…", expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible, et ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils l'avaient fait. "Sauf que… je ne m'en souvenais pas. Tous les souvenirs me reliant à toi disparaissent de ma mémoire… à chaque fois… Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas chercher à comprendre… mais ma mère m'a reparlé des rêves que je faisais sur cette personne que je recherche et pour qui je me suis fixée le but de devenir médecin-nin afin de lui venir en aide… Elle m'a expliqué certaines choses, certains détails concernant les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à ces rêves et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que ma mémoire se détériorait uniquement quand il s'agissait de toi ou de cette mystérieuse personne… C'était bien trop évident pour être une simple coïncidence…"

Le Ninja Copieur respirait avec difficulté et son cœur tapait avec frénésie contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait donc eu raison… Elle savait à cause de la fragilité apportée au Chiharu Fûin… Elle avait fait le lien entre le mystérieux jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves, dont seule la partie supérieure du visage ainsi que les cheveux étaient toujours maintenus dans l'ombre, et lui, dont la partie inférieure du visage était cachée… Ainsi, le moment était venu… Elle allait découvrir la vérité… Comment allait-il faire ? Elle chercherait forcément à comprendre pourquoi, depuis l'enfance, elle voyait sa version de douze ans en rêve lui demandant désespérément de l'aider et de le retrouver… Mais il ne pouvait lui expliquer l'existence du sceau ou sinon… S'il en venait à lui expliquer que ce sceau était présent pour sceller ses sentiments envers elle et qu'il les révélait, alors il en mourrait.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en tournant légèrement sa tête, toujours de dos. "J'aimerais que tu prennes l'apparence que tu avais à tes douze ans…"

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés ne réagit pas, baissant le regard, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées à l'extrême à mesure que l'angoisse montait en lui. Il était incapable de lui révéler la vérité, car c'est ce qu'elle allait vouloir entendre après la confirmation de sa théorie, et alors… il la perdrait à nouveau, emportant le souvenir de sa fleur dans la mort, incapable de remonter le temps cette fois-ci pour la retrouver.

\- "Kakashi… Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter", lança-t-elle, sa voix emplie de désespoir.

Au bout de longues secondes, lui paraissant s'écouler indéfiniment, comme hors du temps, Kakashi porta sa main droite devant lui avec une lenteur extrême et forma finalement le mudrâ de la chèvre. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et malaxa son chakra, alors que l'anxiété le rongeait de l'intérieur. Dans un nuage de fumée, il se métamorphosa, récupérant l'apparence qu'il possédait à ses douze ans. Ses yeux étaient clos fermement, ses poings serrés le long de son corps tremblant, attendant la réaction de celle qu'il aimait.

Il entendit le froissement de l'herbe sous les pieds de la Kunoïchi, indiquant qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face à présent. Elle s'avança lentement et posa une main douce sur le visage masqué de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face et l'autre sur son torse. Kakashi se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et son regard, dénué de Sharingan qu'il ne possédait pas encore à cet âge, se plongea dans celui de la fleur.

Sakura le regarda avec une grande curiosité, tandis que ses doutes se confirmaient peu à peu alors qu'elle sentait le cœur de son homologue argenté battre avec force contre son torse. Il redoutait l'instant où elle abaisserait le morceau de tissu qui avait toujours préservé sa véritable identité, elle le savait. Mais elle voulait comprendre à présent, elle en avait désespérément besoin. Trop de questions polluaient son esprit et son cœur…

Lentement, avec une grande douceur, ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu sombre alors que le regard onyx du jeune homme qui lui faisait face s'emplissait d'une profonde détresse, cherchant silencieusement à la dissuader de poursuivre son geste. Le masque se froissa petit à petit à mesure qu'elle descendait sur le visage de cet homme qui avait toujours été présent pour elle, découvrant une figure connue de quelques rares privilégiés…

Le tissu fut descendu jusqu'au cou du shinobi argenté et celui-ci dévia le regard, n'osant pas croiser les émeraudes de la Kunoïchi.

Sakura le détailla avec grande minutie, retraçant d'un geste presque aérien de la pulpe de son index le visage complet de son ainé. Elle lui releva finalement le menton délicatement, ce qui incita Kakashi à la regarder à nouveau. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, chaque trait, chaque expression qu'il arborait sur cette figure angélique lui était familier… C'était plus qu'une rencontre par le biais d'un rêve… C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu…

\- "Pourquoi…", murmura-t-elle en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

Kakashi plissa ses lèvres et referma les yeux de tristesse face à son impossibilité de lui fournir de véritables explications.

\- "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de si bien connaître les contours de ce visage, la finesse de ces traits, le toucher que me procure ce contact, les expressions que tu arbores… ?" reprit-elle du même ton. "Pourquoi… ?"

Le shinobi argenté ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sans lui répondre, son palpitant se serrant sous la peine qui l'envahissait. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait ardemment était de ne plus lui mentir en lui révélant la vérité, mais tout cela était impossible… Quand bien même cela l'aurait été, il ne voulait pour rien au monde que son secret la mette en plus grand danger qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été pendant la première attaque de Madara…

Sakura s'approcha peu à peu du Ninja Copieur, plongée dans un état second, comme hypnotisée par cette personne qu'elle semblait si bien connaître. Le cœur de l'argenté se mit à battre rapidement lorsque son regard se posa sur le bouton de rose de la belle jeune femme. Dans un mouvement lent, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent et leurs lèvres se lièrent, unis par le même sentiment qui les avait envahi ce soir d'été dans une autre époque, entourés par quelques lucioles voletant entre les herbes sauvages, peu avant la fin de son voyage temporel.  
Kakashi enserra délicatement ses bras autour du corps de la Kunoïchi, découvrant à nouveau avec un plaisir infini la sensation divine qu'il avait ressenti la première fois que ses lèvres s'étaient liées aux siennes dans ce futur révolu à jamais. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des flancs de la jeune femme et remontèrent peu à peu dans son dos atteignant sa nuque où sa main droite retrouva l'exquise sensation de se lier aux cheveux colorées de la fleur de cerisier. Il avait la nette impression de rêver éveillé, revivant ces songes qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois fait à son retour de voyage temporel.  
Il sentait la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts longs, la caresse de sa chevelure sur son visage démasqué, l'odeur florale si subtile qui envahissait ses sens, la délicate et suave sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Sa raison perdait la notion du temps à mesure qu'il savourait inlassablement ce contact si cher à son cœur, meurtri par les années d'attente interminables. Cela faisait quelques jours seulement qu'elle lui avait avoué son amour pour lui, mais en cet instant, il avait l'impression de la retrouver véritablement après tant de temps. Seulement… l'histoire qui avait uni l'adolescent de douze ans qu'il avait été et la belle Kunoïchi de seize ans qu'il avait rencontré était terminée depuis longtemps déjà… Elle appartenait au passé…

Il annula sa technique, ne rompant pas le baiser qu'ils échangeaient avec passion, et la serra avec plus de force entre ses bras, approfondissant leur échange.  
Son amour pour elle était démesuré, l'ayant consumé pendant des années, au point de le faire devenir ivre de douleur et de désespoir quand il avait cru la perdre à nouveau dans les bras d'un autre… Plus jamais il ne se séparerait d'elle, ou son sort serait scellé à jamais…

Au bout de longs instants, Sakura rompit le baiser et ouvrit les yeux, les fixant dans les siens, avant de détailler à nouveau le visage qui lui faisait face, ayant à présent des traits adultes. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils d'incompréhension et de tristesse ouvrant de temps à autre la bouche, s'apprêtant à exprimer ce qui la taraudait, sans pouvoir y parvenir pour autant.

Elle se dégagea lentement de l'emprise des bras du Ninja Copieur, ses perles de jade passant de l'œil onyx au Sharingan avec rapidité à mesure qu'elle reculait, sous le choc des informations qu'elle réalisait peu à peu, son esprit reprenant contact avec la réalité. Elle secoua sa tête faiblement en signe de négation, s'humidifiant les lèvres en se les mordant avec force.

\- "C'est impossible… Je ne voulais pas avoir raison…", parvint-elle finalement à prononcer dans un murmure désespéré. "Je ne devais pas avoir raison… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ai-je eu raison… ? Pourquoi la personne qui hantait mes rêves depuis l'enfance était en fait… toi… ?!"

Kakashi dévia le regard, ses sourcils se fronçant sous la peine et ses lèvres se plissant, refusant de donner suite à ses questions.

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre, portant une main sur son cœur qui s'affolait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle réalisait peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de voir, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Elle pointa finalement un index dans sa direction, bégayant à moitié.

\- "Tu… Tu étais au courant. Tu savais qu…qui était ce jeune homme qui me demandait de l'aide. Tu le savais."

Le Ninja Copieur conserva son mutisme, refusant de regarder en face la fleur. Ça n'était pas une question. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait caché avec tant de soin pendant des années.

La Kunoïchi sentit les larmes affluer contre son gré, ses joues s'humidifiant de liquide salé, alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus, ne voulant pas réaliser la réalité qui s'offrait à elle, cette vérité qu'elle avait redouté.

\- "Tu le savais…", répéta-t-elle, sa voix se cassant, "et tu ne m'as rien dit… Pourquoi Kakashi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit… ?"

Devant le manque de réaction de son aîné aux cheveux d'argent, elle fronça les sourcils et la colère s'empara peu à peu d'elle-même.

\- "Réponds-moi Kakashi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais ce garçon que j'ai toujours cherché ?!"

Elle étouffa ses sanglots en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, et sa tête s'abaissa sous le poids du chagrin.

\- "Pourquoi… ?" gémit-elle. "Comment est-ce possible… ?"

Kakashi s'avança de quelques pas mais il se stoppa quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme.

\- "Ne me touche pas !" cracha-t-elle. "Tu m'as menti ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as menti sur une chose qui comptait énormément pour moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que venir en aide à ce garçon faisait partie de mes buts ?"

\- "…"

\- "Je te faisais confiance… !" ajouta-t-elle, ses larmes roulant de plus belle sur son visage.

Elle se sentait trahie par celui qui comptait tant pour elle. Lui qui avait passé son temps à la soutenir, à lui venir en aide dès qu'elle en avait besoin, et à lui affirmer avec une conviction inébranlable, de sa voix grave et chaude, qu'elle réussirait à retrouver ce jeune homme et à le sauver. Voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il lui avait caché pendant des années qu'il avait toujours été lié à elle par l'intermédiaire de ce rêve étrange et que le jeune homme en question avait toujours été là, près d'elle, la regardant chaque jour produire ces efforts désespérés pour progresser afin de pouvoir le retrouver, sans chercher à manifester sa présence.

\- "Que me caches-tu encore… ? Qu'y a-t-il que je doive encore apprendre ce soir… ?"

\- "…"

\- "Réponds-moi !" reprit-elle, profondément blessée par son manque de réaction.

Il hésita quelques instants, son regard reflétant le conflit intérieur qui l'assaillait, avant de céder.

\- "… Le garçon que tu as rencontré en rêve depuis ton enfance… était bien moi à douze ans. Il s'agit bien de la vérité, mais… je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi."

Les mâchoires de la jeune femme se crispèrent, révélant ses dents blanches dans l'obscurité qui tombait peu à peu sous la colère et la déception qui la consumaient avec une cruauté sans nom.

\- "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit… ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix révélant la blessure qu'il avait provoqué en elle.

\- "Je ne pouvais pas… Si je l'avais fait, ta réaction aurait été bien pire que celle que tu as aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais pas compris ce qu'il se passe réellement…"

\- "Et que se passe-t-il réellement ?" souleva-t-elle avec véhémence.

Kakashi resta muet, son regard hétérochrome devenu indéchiffrable.

\- "Encore des secrets, encore des mensonges…", murmura-t-elle les dents serrées, après un petit reniflement amer.

\- "Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas te mêler de ça…"

\- "Comment pouvais-je prévoir que mon rêve me révélerait la vérité qui t'entoure ?!" rétorqua-t-elle, outrée.

Elle fit volte-face, lui tournant le dos, les poings fermés le long de son corps au point que ses jointures blanchirent à vue d'œil. Elle était profondément blessée par ce qu'il lui avait fait et elle ne comptait pas lui pardonner de sitôt.

\- "Je te faisais confiance Kakashi… je savais que tu me cachais des choses, et j'étais prête à vivre avec du moment que je restais avec toi… mais là, c'est trop. Tu m'as trahie Kakashi…", asséna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée alors que l'immense tristesse dans les yeux du shinobi aux mille techniques la menaçait de céder à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui pardonner immédiatement ses torts.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas occulter ainsi cette blessure profonde qu'il venait de lui infliger en écoutant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que quand bien même il la trahirait de la pire des façons, son cœur lui appartiendrait toujours. Elle ne devait pas céder ! Elle était prête à accepter d'attendre et de vivre avec des secrets qu'il lui cachait, mais pas ça… pas l'un de ses rêves les plus chers… Il n'en avait pas le droit…

Le Ninja Copieur écarquilla les yeux d'effroi alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- "Sakura, je…"

\- "Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches", lui dit-elle d'une voix froide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "Nous serons simplement d'anciens membres de la team sept, désormais…"

Elle s'élança hors du cimetière en courant, ses larmes s'écoulant sur le sol dans sa course alors que la souffrance d'avoir été bernée par celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur lui déchirait les entrailles. Comment avait-il pu lui mentir à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu se jouer d'elle sur un sujet qui lui importait tant ? Comment avait-il pu jouer avec ses sentiments… ?

\- "Sakura !" héla-t-il avec force désespérément.

Dans un nuage de feuilles, la Kunoïchi disparut dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin de portée du shinobi gris.

Kakashi regarda sans comprendre l'endroit où avait disparu la jeune femme qu'il aimait, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour réagir. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils s'échangeaient un baiser plein de passion, témoignant de leur amour réciproque, et voilà qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir… Comment était-ce possible… ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à jamais… Il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper ainsi à nouveau… C'était impossible… ! Pas elle, pas Sakura… Pas sa Sakura…

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il.

Ses genoux touchèrent terre sans douceur sur le sol meuble du cimetière. Il regarda en tremblant ses mains qui avaient tenu le corps de la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant. Voilà que le rêve se transformait en cauchemar… Il la perdait à nouveau à cause de quelque chose qui lui était totalement incompréhensible tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas le fin mot de cette histoire…

\- "Sakura…", répéta-t-il alors que son corps se secouait de plus en plus sous l'incompréhension et le déni de la situation. "Qu'ai-je fait… ?"

Encore une fois, il l'avait laissé s'échapper. Encore une fois, elle partait loin devant lui, semblant toujours plus inaccessible alors qu'il avait goûté au contact délicat et enivrant de ses lèvres contre les siennes et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper à nouveau… Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Il déglutit et ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il ne frappe d'un grand coup de poing le sol dans un cri de rage. Non, elle ne lui échapperait pas. Pas cette fois, ni jamais. Leurs destins étaient liés et il ferait tout pour qu'ils se rejoignent enfin.

\- "Sakura", reprit-il en relevant sa tête tremblante sous l'émotion, son regard reflétant la profonde détermination qui l'envahissait face à la situation qu'il devait à nouveau affronter. "Nous nous retrouverons. Je t'en donne ma parole. Nous serons à nouveau réunis, et cette fois-ci… Oui, cette fois-ci, nous serons ensemble, pour toujours."

* * *

_Le lendemain, fin de matinée_

* * *

Sakura errait sans but dans les rues de Konoha, le regard hagard, les joues creusées par le manque de sommeil et la peine qui lui lacérait le cœur. La veille avait été le symbole d'une trahison terrible pour elle venant de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Et à présent, voilà qu'elle venait de terminer une discussion avec Sasuke qui lui annonçait leur rupture, la justifiant d'une manière si étrange…

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

Le jeune homme brun se tenait devant elle, lui tournant le dos, ses cheveux se mouvant avec souplesse sous l'alizé qui s'engouffrait dans chaque espace trop souple ou fragile de la chevelure sombre pour lutter contre lui. Il était d'un calme imperturbable, pourtant Sakura savait que cette attitude distante qu'il adoptait démontrait en réalité un profond débat intérieur qu'il ne laissait pas paraître. Chaque trait de son visage était parfaitement maîtrisé pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, mais c'était mieux ainsi… Elle-même l'avait compris en réalisant que celui qui hantait son cœur n'était pas l'Uchiha qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, bien que personne hormis son ancien Senseï, Obito Taïcho, sa mère et elle ne soient au courant.

\- "Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir", lança-t-il calmement.

Le vent souffla plus fort sur la petit colline exposée au vent en face du domaine des Uchiha. Sakura replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et baissa les yeux. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête doucement.

\- "Uh…"

Même si ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas d'une nature amoureuse, entendre la voix de Sasuke aussi sérieuse et détachée de la situation la touchait.

\- "Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble", ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, révélant à haute voix la pensée du brun.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer de ses yeux sombres les toitures du village qui se teintaient de lueur orangée, annonçant le début de la journée.

\- "J'ai passé trop de temps à fuir ce que je ressentais réellement…", dit-il finalement dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle n'osait pas relever ce qu'il avait dit, car elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne se dévoilait qu'en de rares occasions et qu'elle faisait partie des quelques privilégiés à connaître un peu intimement le brun. Seul Naruto le connaissait réellement, car il était le seul à avoir eu cette place. Même Itachi, son propre frère de sang, ne connaissait pas son petit frère avec autant de précision que l'excentrique blondinet. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être confiées qu'à un certain type de personne après tout… et quoi de mieux que son meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours connu.

\- "Certaines choses ne disparaissent pas si facilement malgré le temps qu'on passe à s'efforcer de les effacer."

\- "Sasuke-kun… ?" osa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce où le brun voulait en venir.

Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, signe qu'il soupirait, et le brun se retourna pour lui faire face, ses orbes sombres la fixant avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle pouvait discerner légèrement.

\- "J'ai aimé passé du temps avec toi, Sakura", avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit son palpitant se serrer dans sa poitrine. Son cœur avait beau être pris par le Ninja Copieur, qu'elle ne pouvait occulter de son esprit malgré la profonde trahison qu'elle avait ressentie la veille, la peine qui se lisait sur les traits habituellement imperturbables du jeune homme la touchait beaucoup. Il était une personne très chère à son cœur malgré tout, au même titre que Naruto, et ça, aucune chose au monde ne pourrait le changer.

\- "Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es ma coéquipière, et la seule véritable amie que j'ai eu. Seulement, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous", termina-t-il.

Il marqua une pause, et Sakura attendit, émue par les véritables sentiments qu'il exposait au grand jour depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, c'était véritablement la première fois qu'il le faisait. Même lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de devenir sa petite amie, Sasuke avait semblé aussi froid et détaché que d'habitude, n'exprimant pas ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- "Je l'ai réalisé aussi Sasuke-kun", répondit-elle d'une petite voix, un faible sourire triste sur le visage. "Nous avons été très proches depuis la création de la team sept, et encore plus ces derniers temps, depuis la mission à Ame, mais nous ne pourrons jamais être plus que de vrais amis."

Le brun la regarda un long moment avant d'hocher la tête lentement, les traits de son visage retournant à leur état habituel. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire en dévoilant quelque peu ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il savait que la jeune femme était intelligente et savait comprendre les sentiments des autres, contrairement à ce que laissait supposer son caractère, surtout en compagnie de Naruto. Elle saurait gérer cette rupture sans que leur amitié ne soit entachée par une quelconque gêne, comme ce qui arrivait fréquemment entre deux personnes.

Il s'avança à pas lents et la dépassa légèrement avant de s'arrêter et se retourner. Il resta silencieux derrière elle pendant quelques instants avant de murmurer d'un ton légèrement voilé par la tristesse.

\- "Sakura… Arigatou…"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il la remercie, avant de les baisser, la peine se reflétant dans son regard de jade. Elle savait que Sasuke-kun lui cachait quelque chose, la véritable raison de sa rupture, mais elle avait préféré ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Le jeune homme avait l'air suffisamment tourmenté intérieurement, au point d'exprimer à voix haute devant elle ce qu'il pensait, alors elle avait jugé bon de ne rien dire, et Sasuke-kun la remerciait pour cela… Elle le savait, elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner de quelques pas encore avant qu'il ne s'évapore soudainement, se téléportant vers une destination qui lui était inconnue.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'éloigna aussi de ce lieu, retournant vers le centre du village, ses pensées envahis par la rupture qu'elle venait de vivre et par la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec celui qu'elle aimait la veille au soir, apprenant alors qu'il lui avait menti pendant des années.

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

La fleur poussa un nouveau soupir et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille, ses pas continuant à la guider à travers le village, la conduisant aléatoirement à des lieux qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Elle passa devant le parc qui abritait le cerisier qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas par peur de se laisser submerger par les sensations et les souvenirs qu'elle possédait encore qui la liaient au shinobi à la chevelure argentée. Malgré son mensonge, il lui était impossible de renoncer à son amour pour lui, mais elle lui en voulait terriblement. Il lui avait caché pendant des années un tel secret, ne semblant être nullement affecté par le fait qu'il lui mentait ouvertement alors que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face lui confiait en toute sincérité ses doutes quant au fait de retrouver ce mystérieux garçon et de parvenir à le sauver.  
Elle avait retourné le problème sous tous les angles, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les motivations du Ninja Copieur qui l'avaient poussées à lui mentir à ce point.

Un mouvement à sa droite capta son attention avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse la signature de chakra de son nouveau coéquipier, anciennement membre de la Racine.

\- "Je croyais que Kakashi Senseï assurait l'entraînement aujourd'hui…", murmura-t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme, en poursuivant sa route, sans croiser le regard du brun.

\- "Il était censé le faire effectivement, mais il a dépassé son retard habituel. Aussi, je pense qu'il ne viendra tout simplement pas. Sasuke et Naruto sont déjà avec Yamato Taïcho et Obito Taïcho."

\- "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les retrouver ?"

\- "Parce que tu ne répondais pas à l'appel et que je désirais te trouver", répondit Saï avec un des sourire dont il avait le secret.

Sakura ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher lentement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris.

\- "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à l'entraînement ?" interrogea-t-il.

\- "Je n'en ai pas envie…"

\- "Tout le monde redouble d'efforts parce que la guerre approche", rétorqua l'ancien ANBU. "Minato-sama a fait passer le message de rester aussi vigilant que possible et être au maximum de nos capacités pour pouvoir agir à chaque instant. Je doute qu'en te morfondant de cette manière, tu sois capable de pouvoir exécuter cet ordre."

La fleur s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur le sol, et resta muette pendant un long moment que Saï ne brisa pas, attendant une réponse de la Kunoïchi.

\- "… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entraînerai… Je suis suffisamment forte pour pouvoir me débrouiller face à l'ennemi à présent…"

Saï la regarda en plissant légèrement ses yeux sombres avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire.

\- "Tu sais te défendre, mais sauras-tu défendre tes proches ?"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant la réflexion de son coéquipier qui exprimait à haute voix la peur qui dormait en elle depuis la dernière attaque de Konoha. Elle releva la tête et fixa Saï, une lueur incertaine dans le regard.

\- "Naruto m'a dit qu'il voulait se dépasser pour protéger ceux qu'il aime et le village. Il est conscient du danger qui nous menace et continue à parfaire le Rasenchidori avec Sasuke afin d'être pleinement en phase avec lui pour que la technique soit parfaite, tout comme leur sort Enton de combinaison du Rasenshuriken et de l'Amaterasu."

Le brun marqua une pause avant de reprendre, son sourire se fanant pour reprendre une expression sérieuse qu'il arborait constamment.

\- "Naruto, Sasuke, Obito Taïcho, Yamato Taïcho, Kakashi Senseï, Minato-sama, Itachi-sama et Shisui-sama, tous… Tous mettent de côté leurs ressentiments et leurs angoisses à travers leurs efforts afin de pouvoir avoir une chance de venir à bout du mal qui nous guette. Je crois en leurs convictions. J'y crois, pour le bien du village, mais aussi pour ceux qui me sont chers. Je veux croire que je réussirai à les sauver", termina-t-il en plongeant un regard déterminé dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme. "Peu importe les épreuves que j'ai traversé en leur compagnie, peu importe la douleur ou le chagrin, je chercherai à les protéger tout en protégeant notre village car j'ignore ce que me réserve l'avenir et que les regrets n'auront pas leur place."

La fleur fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en continuant à la dévisager dans une expression de stupéfaction. Était-il possible qu'il ait pu deviner qu'elle était hantée par une profonde tristesse derrière la façade neutre et détachée qu'elle affichait ? Comment Saï parvenait-il à si bien comprendre les sentiments des autres ? Avait-il réussi à apprendre à lire entre les lignes et à saisir la vérité derrière le masque qu'arborait tout un chacun ? Lui qui avait eu tant de mal au départ à cause de sa sincérité déconcertante…

\- "Naruto…", murmura-t-elle en réalisant que seul le blond avait pu avoir une telle influence sur son ami.

\- "Uh", affirma-t-il. "Il est mon ami, au même titre que toi et le reste de l'équipe sept. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec le concept d'amitié, mais Naruto m'a appris à voir la réalité autrement…", termina-t-il, arborant un des rares sourires sincère et ému qui lui était propre. "Ces sentiments nouveaux, je veux les protéger coûte que coûte, et je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul."

Le cœur de la fleur se serra alors que son esprit lui envoya l'image de son ancien Senseï dont le sourire la réchauffa. Elle la chassa de son esprit et dévia le regard en plissant les lèvres.

\- "C'est pourquoi, je vais respecter les recommandations de notre Hokage et ne cesser de m'améliorer pendant les derniers jours de sursit qui nous reste avant que l'épée de Damoclès que nous avons au-dessus de nos têtes ne s'abatte sur nous."

Saï ne pouvait plus voir les yeux de sa coéquipière, dont le visage était à présent baissé, son corps se parsemant de légers tremblements et ses poings se serrant. Le brun plissa ses yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- "Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela… ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me retrouver afin de me dire que tu te battras pour tes proches malgré les épreuves que tu as traversé avec eux par le passé… ?"

\- "… Parce que je le pense vraiment, et que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu penses la même chose."

\- "Que sais-tu de moi au fond… ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, étudiant avec une attention particulière la fleur, avant de reprendre.

\- "Je sais au moins que tu tiens à nous, et plus particulièrement à un certain ninja qui fut ton Senseï autrefois…"

La jeune femme releva la tête avec précipitation, ses pupilles s'écarquillant d'angoisse en comprenant ce que laissait supposer son coéquipier. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Kakashi et elle avaient débuté un semblant de relation, et ils avaient pris soin de la dissimuler aux yeux de tous afin de ne pas déstabiliser le reste de l'équipe. Leur complicité avait toujours été secrète, seul Obito Taïcho était au courant par son statut d'ami inséparable du Ninja Copieur, son véritable pilier en tant que shinobi et ami. Comment Saï avait-il pu savoir ?

\- "Comment… ?" murmura-t-elle sentant sa gorge s'assécher.

\- "Il n'est pas très compliqué de le deviner pour celui qui sait observer", répondit-il avec une douceur rare. "Votre complicité se ressent dans chacune de vos actions alors que vous vous efforcez de conserver une attitude amicale en présence des autres, d'ancien Senseï à ancienne élève, mais plus que tout, ces regards insistants que vous vous portez depuis quelques jours malgré tous les efforts que vous essayez de faire. Tes yeux n'ont jamais exprimé la même intensité envers Sasuke… Et puis, votre absence au terrain d'entraînement aujourd'hui, mêlée à ta profonde mélancolie…"

\- "Nous sommes donc si transparents… ?" dit-elle dans un souffle las.

\- "Vous ne l'êtes pas", nia-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. "Comme je te l'ai dit, Naruto m'a aidé à percevoir la réalité de manière différente… C'est pourquoi, je sais que malgré tes ressentiments, tu vas te battre corps et âme pour ceux que tu aimes et plus particulièrement pour Kakashi Senseï…"

Sakura ne répondit pas, la tristesse se reflétant au fond de ses prunelles s'attardant sur un point fixe. Si seulement il savait… il l'aurait peut-être conseillé autrement…

\- "Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé", termina-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle le regarda avec espoir avant de baisser le regard et de pousser un soupir.

\- "Tu dois sûrement avoir raison…"

\- "Non."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir raison ou non", reprit-il, son visage affichant un air sérieux. "Il s'agit de ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire au fond de toi."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, réalisant ce qu'avait véritablement voulu dire le jeune homme. Saï la fixa quelques instants sans prononcer un mot avant de retirer sa main et de repartir en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

\- "Sur ce, je te laisse. Je voulais simplement te remotiver un peu, car après tout, la médecin-nin du village, aussi forte que Tsunade-sama, ne peut se permettre un tel découragement."

Sakura le suivit du regard sans répondre à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, et elle esquissa un léger sourire de reconnaissance. Saï avait acquis une drôle de manière de réconforter ceux auxquels il tenait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments. Il fallait croire que les choses changeaient petit à petit, tout comme elle et la petite part d'innocence qui avait tenté de survivre autant qu'elle le pouvait dans son âme, en vain. Oui, les choses changeaient. Le monde allait changer. Les secrets se révélaient et avec eux de nouveaux enjeux qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Elle était en colère, triste et désespérée car la dernière part d'innocence et de naïveté qu'elle avait conservé en elle avait volé en éclat en apprenant le secret de Kakashi. Pourtant, elle avait toujours su qu'il conservait des secrets en lui, si bien enfouis qui lui avait été impossible de les deviner. Elle avait toujours su que Kakashi était un homme mystérieux, se dissimulant derrière un masque, rendant ses émotions imperceptibles et ses pensées intérieures inaccessibles. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait en cherchant à apprendre la vérité quand elle avait incité sa mère à en dire plus pour comprendre. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais sa dernière part d'innocence l'avait poussé à écarter toutes difficultés. Or, la vie n'était pas simple pour eux, et ne le serait jamais.  
A quoi bon lutter pour conserver une part de sa personnalité destinée au passé, et continuer à se voiler la face sur ce qu'il se passait réellement ? Pourquoi se lamenter sur son sort alors qu'elle avait toujours su que l'homme aux mille techniques détenait également mille secrets ? Pourquoi douter de sentiments qui ne tariraient jamais ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Elle était une Kunoïchi du village de Konoha, une ancienne élève de Tsunade Senju, Sanin légendaire, une amie du futur Hokage, Namikaze Naruto, ainsi que de son conseiller le plus fidèle, Uchiha Sasuke, une amie du seul ninja encore vivant capable de maîtriser le Mokûton, ainsi que d'un ancien membre de la Racine, connu pour ses redoutables talents à l'art si subtiles et délicats, et du célèbre duo au Sharingan. Mais plus que tout, elle était liée au fameux Ninja Copieur, l'un des ninjas le plus redouté du monde shinobi, son Senseï, son confident, son ami, son amant.  
Elle lutterait corps et âme pour les sauver, et rien ne pourrait changer sa détermination et les liens qui la liait à ceux qu'elle aimait.

* * *

_Bureau de l'Hokage_

* * *

Minato était assis sur son fauteuil et regardait avec attention les quatre autres Kage assis dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Ses conseillers étaient présents ainsi que Kakashi qui les avait rejoint au dernier moment.

\- "Plus les jours passent, et plus nos hommes perdent patience à attendre cette guerre qui semble ne pas vouloir éclater", grommela Ônoki. "A ce stade, ils vont devenir fou. Que mijotent Pain et ce Tobi ?"

\- "Je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois Tsuchikage", acquiesça Meï. "D'autant plus que nos recherches concernant ce Pain ont donné lieu à plus de questions que de réponses…"

\- "C'est exact Mizukage", acquiesça Minato. "La barre métallique que Naruto a réussi à prendre du corps de Pain pendant leur affrontement était aussi présente en grande quantité dans les autres corps qu'il manipulait. Les recherches et l'aide apportée par Jiraya Senseï ont abouti à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de jutsu marionnettiste dérivé."

\- "Pourtant ça n'est pas un jutsu marionnettiste à proprement parlé d'après mon fils Kankurô", compléta Rasa.

\- "Ce qui compte, c'est que nos Jinchûrikis soient à l'abris", ajouta le Raïkage de sa voix puissante. "Bee entraîne depuis un long moment maintenant Naruto et Gaara, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à maîtriser totalement leur démon. Cela nous sera très utile si jamais nos dernières forces tombent, car il est évident qu'ils devront rester à l'abris et qu'ils ne s'engagent pas sur le champ de bataille. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de les perdre."

Minato réprima une grimace et coula un regard vers le Kazekage qui le soutint, comprenant la pensée du blond. La seule chose évidente était que Naruto refuserait ouvertement de rester en arrière ligne sans pouvoir se battre afin de protéger tout le monde, tandis que Gaara ne resterait certainement pas sans rien faire en voyant Naruto transgresser l'interdit, et chercherait à lui venir en aide. Le fils de Rasa était beaucoup plus réfléchi que le blond, mais l'amitié qui le liait à Naruto depuis l'enfance, développée pendant les voyages diplomatiques que Minato avait fait en emmenant son fils, allait très certainement le pousser à vouloir le sauver du danger.

\- "Je ne comprends pas les plans de Tobi", reprit la Mizukage, en fronçant les sourcils de frustration. "Il cherche à s'emparer des démons à queue mais n'a pas tenté une seule attaque contre eux pour le moment."

\- "Vous oubliez qu'il a fait une tentative avec Kyûbi et Ichibi", rétorqua le Kazekage d'un air neutre.

\- "Mais il n'a plus rien fait ensuite alors que cette attaque signifiait clairement qu'il déclarait la guerre aux cinq puissances ninjas ! Pourquoi n'attaque-t-il pas ? Qu'attend-il ?"

Les Kage et les conseillers restèrent silencieux, aucun d'entre eux n'étant en mesure de répondre à ces questions.

Une heure se déroula, chacun tentant d'émettre des hypothèses qui n'aboutirent à aucune conclusion évidente.

Finalement, ils quittèrent l'office de l'Hokage et Minato demanda à Kakashi de rester, attendant que la porte de son bureau ne se referme pour le questionner, ses orbes azurs fixant avec une grande intensité son ancien élève et fils adoptif.

\- "Tu n'es pas venu pour écouter des dirigeants émettre des théories sur l'étrange comportement de notre ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Non, en effet Senseï…"

Minato l'observa attentivement, ses mains croisées sur son menton.

\- "C'est à propos du sceau…"

\- "Le Chiharu Fûin ?"

\- "Uh…"

\- "Que s'est-il passé ?"

\- "Sakura a enfin découvert l'identité de celui qui hantait ses rêves…", murmura-t-il dans un souffle, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa profonde tristesse de s'être à nouveau éloigné de sa belle fleur de cerisier.

Le Namikaze plissa les yeux sous la réflexion, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

\- "Elle a découvert que cette personne était en fait moi à douze ans."

\- "… Comment est-ce possible… ?" déclara Minato, surpris.

\- "J'ignore si ma théorie est exacte, mais je pense que le sceau s'est fragilisé de plus en plus après sa manipulation par Madara il y a bientôt cinq ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse une bribe de souvenirs parvenir à Sakura, lui permettant de découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, car je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur contrairement à toutes les fois où le Chiharu Fûin a été manipulé."

\- "Je vois…", répondit le Yondaïme, son regard reflétant l'intense réflexion qui le rongeait.

\- "J'en ai parlé à Obito, car une chose n'a jamais disparu de mon esprit. Lors de la dernière attaque du village, Madara semblait être parfaitement au courant du sceau qui nous unit Sakura et moi, au point de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise. Il semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à nous à cause de ce sceau, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En quoi un tel jutsu, scellant les sentiments d'une personne, serait utile à Madara ? C'est incompréhensible…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

Une immense explosion retentit soudainement dans tout le village, interrompant le fil de leurs pensées. Minato et Kakashi se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour identifier la source sonore et c'est avec horreur qu'ils virent huit hommes drapés de longues capes noires aux motifs de nuages rouges, survolant le village sur de grands dragons d'argile blanc, dont l'un deux avait explosé au beau milieu des rues marchandes.

\- "Senseï… ! C'est…"

\- "Oui, Kakashi", murmura Minato d'une voix sombre. "Cette fois, ça y est. La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja vient de commencer et avec elle, notre lutte pour la protection de notre avenir."

Kakashi serra son poing avec force à mesure que des images mentales de l'horreur de la précédente guerre qu'il avait connu refaisaient surface, alors que son regard était fixé sur les volutes de fumée noire qui s'élevaient du lieu touché, et des flammes qui commençaient à ronger les parois des bâtiments. Il connaissait cette sensation indescriptible qui saisissait ceux qui avaient connu la guerre, le sang, la peur, la mort, la souffrance et la perte. C'était ce même goût âpre et métallique qui envahissait ses papilles à l'idée de devoir perdre un proche, à nouveau.

Minato enfila son manteau brodé de flammes rouges à la hâte, les pans des extrémités voletant légèrement sous la vitesse du mouvement et le Ninja Copieur le regarda d'un air grave. Oui, il était temps. La guerre venait de débuter.

* * *

Sakura s'est sentie profondément trahie lorsqu'elle a découvert le secret de Kakashi concernant l'adolescent qui hantait ses rêves depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il s'agissait de son but depuis la création de la team 7 et celui-ci s'est brusquement brisé avec cette révélation. Par conséquent, elle en veut profondément au Ninja Copieur de l'avoir ainsi dupé pendant des années sur une chose qui lui importait tant.

Néanmoins, malgré cette blessure qu'il vient de lui infliger sans le vouloir, Sakura ne peut empêcher son coeur de le pardonner malgré tout...

Sasuke est également en pleine remise en question, ce qui l'a poussé à mettre fin à sa relation avec Sakura. Celle-ci ne comprend pas la véritable raison derrière tout cela, mais souhaite respecter l'intimité et les secrets de son ami, chose dont Sasuke la remercie par ces mots symboliques...

Pendant ce temps, Madara s'apprête à mettre son étrange plan à exécution, et cette fois il ne compte pas céder si facilement devant la force d'opposition de l'Alliance. La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja est sur le point de commencer, avec des objectifs inconnus et différents de ce que nous avons connu à travers la trame originale du manga... Quelles seront les auspices de cette nouvelle guerre et quelle sombre machination Madara prépare-t-il ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	12. Chapter 12

_**flow7777 :**_ Ah oui toujours ce maudit suspens hein ? ;) Mais c'est qui vous donne envie de poursuivre l'aventure non ? ^^ Enfin j'espère du moins ^^"  
Non c'est certain que je n'allais pas leur laisser beaucoup de répit malgré leurs retrouvailles ;p Il fallait que j'introduise un nouveau fait perturbateur ! Mais quelle sadique XD Enfin blague à part, Sakura allait de toute façon se confronter au secret de Kakashi un jour ou l'autre, ainsi qu'à la révélation de l'identité du jeune homme qu'elle recherche depuis toujours, donc ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité ;)  
Oui au moins le facteur Sasuke n'est plus de la partie comme tu dis ^^ C'est déjà un gros poids en moins pour Kakashi ;p  
La voilà la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja ! Enfin n'est-ce pas ? XD Elle sera bien différente de celle du manga, mais je pense que vous aimerez les chapitres à venir et les difficultés qu'auront à affronter nos héros ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**chloed94v :**_ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! ^^ Depuis le temps tu sais que j'aime maintenir le suspens, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est vrai que j'ai coupé au moment fatidique gomen ^^" Enfin bon, ton attente est récompensée avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**Keichido :**_ Héhéhé nope, il n'est pas mort dans cette version de l'histoire ;) En temps normal il meurt dans son combat contre Sasuke si ma mémoire est bonne, mais comme Sasuke est toujours à Konoha avec son très cher et aimé meilleur ami Naru-chan (hum hum ;p), cette confrontation n'était plus envisageable. Enfin elle aurait pu l'être dans un autre contexte avec une mission inventée par exemple, mais bon, l'histoire tourne autour de Kakashi et de Sakura alors je ne devais pas trop m'éparpiller non plus ^^  
Oh oui, la Quatrième Grande Guerre risque d'être un sacré morceau pour nos héros, mais tu verras que j'adopte un point de vue bien différent du manga et que tu ne retrouveras pas du tout la même chose que dans le scénario original à partir du prochain chapitre (celui-là se conforme encore un peu au scénario de base du manga)  
Mdrrrr je suis son assistante cachée en fait ! XDDD C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de mettre certaines explosions en plus XDDDD  
Oui ça va barder comme tu dis ! Il faudra voir comment et à quel point maintenant ;)  
Eh oui je tenais quand même à lui donner un petit rôle un peu plus important que celui qu'il tient en temps normal dans ma fiction (c'est-à-dire plus que de la figuration qu'autre chose, pauvre Saï ^^") et puis je trouvais ça bien qu'un membre de l'équipe vienne conseiller Sakura, et quoi de mieux que celui qui n'est pas impliqué dans aucune relation que ce soit au sein de la team Kakashi ? :)  
J'imagine trop Saï en magical girl avec un tutu rose et plein de rubans en train de crier "par le pouvoir de l'amitié ! yeah !" XDDDD Ce serait épique ! XDD  
Enfin bon c'est sûr que son discours a eu le don de chambouler de nouveau Sakura sur Kakashi, parce qu'il faut dire que c'est sacrément compliqué pour le comprendre ce Ninja Copieur ! ^^"  
Ah... je suppose qu'on peut tourner ça en première dispute de couple, j'imagine ? ^^" Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez terrible pour les deux, Kakashi est dévasté parce que Sakura s'éloigne de lui encore une fois, et Sakura est mortifiée à l'idée que l'homme en qui elle place toute sa confiance ait pu lui mentir à ce point... :/ Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le fait que Sakura apprenne la vérité sur l'identité du jeune homme qu'elle cherche depuis toujours allait forcément arriver un jour et provoquer un gros choc malheureusement. C'était un peu inévitable et prévisible, surtout quand on connait son caractère :/  
Mais bon, tu as vu que malgré le fait qu'elle lui en veuille beaucoup, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout, et ça c'est un point extrêmement positif et important ! ^^  
Ah pour la suite j'ai pas mal de surprises en réserve tu t'en doutes bien et elles seront liées à Madara aussi donc tu verras bien ;p  
Non non tqt je ne vais pas m'imaginer des choses surtout qu'en plus il y a la barrière de l'écran et l'anonymat virtuel donc bon, je me doute bien que ces mignonnes petites marques d'attention envers une auteure lambda ne représentent pas ça t'en fais pas ;)

Merci infiniment pour ton long commentaire que j'adore lire à chaque fois et bisous à toi ^ w ^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Dans un nuage de fumée blanche, trois énormes scolopendres apparurent dans un rugissement sonore, s'écrasant sans vergogne contre les façades des bâtiments dans le but de les détruire complètement.

Les explosions retentissaient de plus belle et l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'en dégageait obscurcissait lentement le ciel bleu de cette matinée si paisible quelques minutes auparavant. Les âmes étaient arrachées à leur juste propriétaire, les gorges étranglées avec force et agressivité, les corps étouffés par la pression des multiples origamis, des têtes arrachées par la pression des mâchoires d'un homme serpent, des torses perforés par les sacrifices divins d'un immortel, des shinobis déchiquetés sous la force d'un sabre vivant, des entités effrayantes appartenant chacune à une nature de chakra différente, et toujours cette même question qui revenait dans la bouche des six corps de Pain : Où se trouvaient Namikaze Naruto et Namikaze Minato ?

Les toits explosaient et brûlaient, laissant s'échapper de grosses poutres de bois manquant de tomber sur les civils qui s'échappaient des lieux avec des cris de frayeur.

Sakura courait à toute allure dans une rue de Konoha, cherchant à retrouver ses compagnons parmi la foule qui courait en sens inverse pour fuir le danger. Un immense bloc de béton se détacha d'une façade d'un bâtiment qui s'écroulait sous la force des flammes et elle fit rapidement un bon en arrière pour éviter d'être touchée. Une épaisse fumée grise s'échappa des gravas qui s'amoncelaient à présent dans la rue et lorsque sa vue se dégagea, elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant le sol jonché de cadavres à moitié écrasés par les débris de pierre, la bouche encore tordue dans un rictus d'horreur.

Elle poussa un petit soupir rapide intérieurement pour se redonner courage avant de poursuivre sa course, redoublant de vitesse pour chasser le sentiment d'amertume et de rage qui naissait en elle par le biais de l'adrénaline qui pulsait contre ses tempes.

Elle arriva finalement près de l'hôpital où de nombreux blessés s'entassaient, parfois soutenus par leur camarade, eux-mêmes atteints.  
Une figure familière se distingua près des portes d'entrée et elle se dépêcha de l'atteindre pour le rejoindre.

\- "Chôji !"

\- "J'ai apporté des pilules militaires de chez moi", annonça-t-il en lui montrant le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- "Arigatou", répondit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment et le spectacle qu'ils virent les laissèrent quelques instants sans voix. Des tas de blessés de tout âge, civils comme shinobis, avaient envahis les lieux, la panique et la douleur se reflétant dans leurs prunelles encore imprégnées par l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- "Quelle horreur…", murmura la fleur. "La guerre vient de débuter, c'est ça… ?" poursuivit-elle d'une voix voilée par l'incompréhension et l'anxiété.

Un médecin-nin, occupé à soigner deux jeunes hommes très fortement touchés, se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de la disciple de Tsunade.

\- "Sakura-san ! Vous êtes ici heureusement ! Je vous écoute, on commence par quoi ?"

\- "Hein ? Shizune-san n'est pas encore là ?" répondit-elle, en réalisant que si le médecin-nin se tournait vers elle cela signifiait qu'aucun de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques n'était présent.

\- "On ne l'a pas vue."

Sakura fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre la raison de l'absence de son aîné.

\- "Ah oui… Elle devait terminer de s'occuper des recherches sur l'étrange barre de fer de Pain…"

\- "Les autres médecin-nin sont complètement débordés. Quelqu'un doit prendre en main la situation !"

\- "Commander ?" reprit-elle avec stupeur.

Un long frisson d'angoisse se répandit dans tout son corps à mesure que le doute s'installait en elle. Son regard dévia sur les blessés et ses poings se serrèrent légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle prendre la responsabilité de tant de vies ? Si seulement Tsunade Shishou était avec elle en ce moment-même… ! Elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre mal à diriger l'équipe de médecin-nin qui attendaient des ordres.

\- "Prends ça", lui dit Chôji en lui donnant une pilule militaire, l'interrompant dans le fil de ses pensées. "Mange-les et mets-toi au travail. Ça ira mieux."

\- "Tu as raison, mais les blessés en ont plus besoin que moi", rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination en lui prenant le paquet des mains.

Elle replaça la pilule dans le sac et reporta un regard déterminé sur l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de douter dans un moment pareil. Trop de gens comptaient sur elle, trop de gens lui avaient fait confiance depuis le départ pour qu'elle se décourage en l'absence de son maître. Elle était une excellente médecin-nin, si bien que le village la surnommait la Tsunade numéro deux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse envahir par la faiblesse.

\- "Ceux qui peuvent marcher doivent se rendre aux abris tout de suite !" commença-t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. "Nous devons faire de la place à ceux qui arriveront. Un ruban rouge pour ceux qui ont besoin de soins urgents, un jaune pour ceux qui peuvent attendre, et un vert pour les blessés plus légers. Répartissez-vous par couleurs."

\- "Entendu !" acquiesça le médecin-nin en se courbant légèrement dans une marque de politesse.

\- "Tu as très bien réagi, comme d'habitude", lança Chôji admiratif du comportement de la jeune femme. "Alors j'y retourne, je te confie l'hôpital", ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se précipiter sur le premier blessé pour lui venir en aide.

\- "Doucement… Vous respirez sans gêne ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Son cœur battait férocement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se concentrer pour mettre à profit ses talents de médecin au maximum de ses capacités. Elle lança un rapide regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de se reporter sur le blessé. Son rythme cardiaque s'atténua légèrement. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents dans la salle, il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient été touchés sévèrement pendant l'attaque. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cela durerait jusqu'à ce que leurs ennemis ne soient vaincus définitivement.

* * *

_Au même moment, bureau de l'Hokage_

* * *

Tsunade avait rejoint aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, en compagnie de sa fidèle assistante Shizune, le bureau de Minato qui avait été esseulé quelques minutes auparavant car Kakashi avait rejoint le champ de bataille. La Sannin avait une information de la plus haute importance à communiquer au Yondaïme sur la nature des pouvoirs de Pain qui se précisait peu à peu.

La Kunoïchi brune s'avança près du Namikaze qui attendait son explication, encouragée par la Princesse des Limaces par un hochement de tête.

\- "Yondaïme-sama", commença-t-elle d'un ton grave en montrant la barre de fer qu'ils avaient étudié pendant une longue période de temps. "Nous avons de nouvelles informations, plus précises encore, sur ce dont il s'agit véritablement. Il s'agit d'un récepteur de signaux de chakra. D'après la description que Naruto nous a fait après la mission à Ame, il y en avait un peu partout dans le corps des trois corps de Pain qui l'ont attaqué, et nous en avons conclus qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un sort de marionnettiste dérivé."

\- "Des récepteurs ? Je crois que Jiraya Senseï en est venu à cette conclusion également après l'enquête qu'il a mené en retournant à Ame il y a peu", répondit Minato.

\- "A en croire ce que nous a rapporté Jiraya-sama", ajouta Shizune, les six Pain en avaient tous sans exception le corps et le visage criblés.

\- "Donc les six Pain agiraient en fonction de vague de chakra qu'ils reçoivent en permanence dans le corps", compléta Tsunade.

\- "On ignore si cela fonctionne exactement comme cela", corrigea la Kunoïchi brune, mais c'est effectivement une théorie tout à fait envisageable.

Minato plissa légèrement ses yeux azurs sous la réflexion.

\- "Des récepteurs… ou plutôt un moyen de faire circuler entre eux du chakra, basé sur un système similaire à la radio", compléta-t-il.

\- "Il faut que je vous dise qu'il réagit en ce moment même", dit Shizune en brandissant devant elle la barre grise. "C'est sans doute la clé du secret de Pain. Je vais recouper ça avec les infos de la section des interrogatoires. Grâce à l'espion que Jiraya-sama a capturé à Ame, Inoïchi-san et Ibiki-san ont très certainement dû obtenir des informations eux aussi."

Le blond acquiesça, suivant Shizune et Tsunade hors de son bureau. Il devait partir lui aussi car il savait que Madara le cherchait, comme la dernière fois. Le pouvoir des bijûs l'intéressait, et plus particulièrement celui de Kyûbi pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, une rue dévastée de Konoha_

* * *

Iruka se précipita près d'un de ses camarades Chûnin gravement blessé par l'explosion qui venait de retentir juste à côté d'eux et avait projeté des blocs de pierre autour d'eux. Le malheureux poussa un gémissement de douleur et l'ancien Senseï de Naruto passa son bras derrière ses épaules pour le soulever.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'incendie qui prenait forme avant de le poser sur le sol un peu plus loin dès qu'ils furent dans un lieu un peu moins exposé au danger.

\- "Ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Soudain, dans un bruit de cape, un corps de Pain fit son apparition devant lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre sur la défensive.

\- "Où se trouvent les deux Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ?" demanda-t-il en sortant une barre de fer dans sa main droite. "Parle. Sinon, tu mourras."

Ces motifs sur cette cape. C'était donc ça… C'était bien un membre de l'Akatsuki. Le Yondaïme les avait prévenu de l'attaque imminente de ces criminels qui s'en étaient pris au village cinq ans plus tôt, voilà que la prédiction de l'Hokage se réalisait.

\- "Décide-toi", le pressa l'un des Pain.

\- "Je n'ai rien à dire à ceux de ton espèce !" asséna-t-il avec force et conviction.

Naruto avait été son élève et ils avaient créé un lien spécial pendant ses années à l'Académie. Iruka avait vu dans le garçon blond turbulent le même jeune shinobi qu'il avait été. Leur histoire était différente puisque Naruto avait encore son père et qu'Iruka s'était retrouvé orphelin après l'attaque de Kyûbi, mais le même désir de reconnaissance était en eux. Tous les deux avaient souhaité qu'on les reconnaisse à leur juste valeur et non pas comme le fils du Yondaïme, la légende vivante, et le fils des sacrifiés, morts au combat contre Kyûbi. Grâce au Yondaïme, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment souffert d'être stigmatisé par son statut de Jinchûriki, mais en grandissant, il avait perçu les regards de crainte ou de méfiance que certains lui lançaient malgré tout. Il avait beau avoir su s'intégrer, il n'en restait pas moins un Jinchûriki, et ça, Iruka l'avait compris et l'avait aidé autant qu'il avait pu. Il était donc hors de question que leurs ennemis sachent quoi que ce soit sur lui ! S'ils n'avaient pas encore pu trouver Naruto et le Yondaïme, c'est que les deux avaient réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet pour le moment…

\- "Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu ne me sers à rien", répondit Pain de sa voix grave.

Il précipita la barre de fer à toute vitesse sur Iruka mais fut stoppé en plein élan par une prise ferme.

\- "Tout ce vacarme, c'était pour permettre aux rats de fouiner tranquillement", lança le Ninja Copieur, Sharingan à découvert.

\- "Kakashi-san !" s'exclama Iruka.

\- "Emmène le blessé avec toi loin d'ici", lui ordonna-t-il avec empressement. "Je me charge de lui."

\- "En… Entendu", acquiesça Iruka, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec l'un des membres principaux de l'Akatsuki.

Il souleva le blessé avec précaution avant de regarder le shinobi argenté, formulant une prière mentale à son encontre, puis il s'élança loin de la scène du combat en direction de l'hôpital.

Pain regardait de ses puissants Rinnegan, sans aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage, le célèbre shinobi qui lui faisait face. Kakashi ne se démonta pas malgré l'étrange contact visuel qu'il échangeait avec le redoutable membre de l'Akatsuki. Ce combat n'allait pas être aisé et Obito n'était pas présent pour le seconder. Il avait entendu des Chûnins parler d'un affrontement entre Deidara et lui, mais il ignorait où il en était à présent.

Il était seul contre Pain avec pour seul atout, le Dôjutsu de son meilleur ami, le Sharingan.

De sa poigne forte, il brisa la lame de fer qui avait tenté d'embrocher le jeune professeur d'Académie, Umino Iruka, et Pain se dégagea en envoyant d'un geste du bras les débris voler. Il projeta à toute vitesse sa jambe droite contre le Ninja Copieur en espérant l'envoyer valser dans les gravas qui jonchaient le sol, mais l'argenté perçut son mouvement un temps en avance et se baissa avant de composer ses mudrâs et de toucher le revêtement de pierre sous ses pieds.

\- "Dôton ! Doryuu Heki !" (Le mur de boue)

Un gigantesque mur en terre orné de quatre imposantes têtes de bouledogue anglais surgit du sol, cernant le Nukenin pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Pain regarda rapidement derrière lui avant de lancer son offensive. Sans attendre, une nouvelle lame métallique sortit de sa paume et vint s'enfoncer sans douceur dans l'épaule gauche de Kakashi qui grimaça de douleur. Le gris attrapa la barre d'une main et malaxa son chakra, le mélangeant à son élément naturel.

\- "Raikiri !"

Il projeta son attaque fétiche contre Pain qui l'évita de justesse en décalant sa tête sur le côté afin que l'attaque vienne se ficher dans le mur de boue. Kakashi réprima une exclamation quand il sentit le pouvoir des Rinnegan et fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti en affrontant ces pupilles ? Une chose était sûre cependant. Il était certain que ce Dôjutsu allait considérablement le désavantager dans ce combat. Il ne l'aurait pas de cette manière.

\- "Hatake Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur…", lança Pain. "Quel honneur de te rencontrer."

Le shinobi argenté retira sa main du mur et s'arracha à la prise de la barre métallique, laissant s'échapper quelques gouttes de sang, avant de se reculer dans un bond.

\- "Où est Kyûbi ?" interrogea le Nukenin de sa voix grave et posée.

\- "En voilà une question idiote", répondit Kakashi, ne se démontant pas.

Il fallait qu'il découvre les failles de son adversaire, alors son Raikiri allait pouvoir l'aider encore un peu. Il chargea sa main droite en électricité et sauta vers son adversaire, prêt à le pourfendre sans remords. Pain le fixa sans bouger et Kakashi ressentit l'intense pouvoir du Dôjutsu le traverser avant qu'il ne soit projeté en arrière dans une force considérable tandis que le mur de boue s'écroulait lui aussi.

L'explosion retentit à travers tout le village, provoquant l'apparition d'un épais nuage de fumée dense et étouffante parmi les gravas qui s'amoncelaient de plus en plus.

Au bout de quelques instants, le calme se fit à nouveau et deux planches de bois bougèrent légèrement avant d'être expulsées pour laisser apparaître le fils de Croc Blanc. Kakashi fronça les sourcils en observant son ennemi, imperturbable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette technique ? L'onde de choc était si atypique. Pain était au centre d'un cercle parfait à présent. Tout avait été soufflé autour de lui.

Il descendit du tas de débris et posa un genoux à terre, prêt à reprendre son élan. Il chargea à nouveau son chakra dans sa paume droite, laissant apparaître une masse bleutée parcourue d'éclairs. Il était curieux de voir comment Pain allait réagir à sa prochaine attaque.  
L'afflux d'électricité s'intensifia et Kakashi leva sa paume avant de relâcher l'attaque. Un chien au pelage électrique fit son apparition et courut tous crocs dehors en direction du membre de l'Akatsuki. Le chien s'apprêta à le mordre violemment mais il s'évapora soudainement à quelques centimètres du visage de Pain.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de froncer les sourcils. Après les attaques physiques, il repoussait même les sorts de Ninjutsu. Vraiment impressionnant… A présent, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour le contrer… ?

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention et il se retourna rapidement pour connaître la source du bruit. Il constata avec horreur qu'un autre corps de Pain venait de faire son apparition.

Sans plus attendre, le nouveau venu empoigna son avant-bras et le dévissa pour laisser apparaître une flopée de missiles qu'il dirigea contre le ninja du duo aux Sharingans. Kakashi les évita tous et profita de la fumée provoquée par les multiples explosions pour surgir derrière le deuxième Pain, Raikiri à la main. Il le tenait cette fois-ci !

Kakashi projeta son attaque contre lui mais à son plus grand étonnement, il l'évita avec une aisance redoutable comme s'il lui faisait face. Son Sharingan dévia vers le premier Pain qui l'observait de son regard fixe et le Ninja Copieur plissa légèrement les yeux sous la réflexion avant de réaliser. A son retour de sa mission à Ame, Naruto avait sorti une phrase qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait précisé que le combat qu'il avait mené contre Pain avait été le plus difficile de toute sa vie car son ennemi avait été en mesure d'éviter toutes ses attaques même en n'étant pas face à lui, comme s'il avait des yeux derrière la tête… Jiraya-sama avait confirmé cette hypothèse également en allant à Ame lui aussi quelques temps après. Heureusement pour lui, il avait évité l'affrontement, mais il avait recueilli suffisamment d'informations pour confirmer les dires de Naruto. Les différents corps de Pain étaient comme interconnectés ! Leurs champs visuels étaient reliés, c'est pour cela que Naruto n'avait pas été en mesure de les vaincre. Oui, car il devait absolument les isoler et les combattre un par un… Les incarnations de Pain n'utilisaient qu'un seul répertoire technique chacune. Il allait devoir se focaliser sur le décryptage de ce répertoire.

Kakashi s'écarta rapidement et le deuxième corps de Pain se plaça devant le premier, un sourire factice sur le visage.  
Dire que Naruto avait dû en affronter trois…

Le deuxième corps de Pain s'empoigna avec force la poitrine, surprenant le Ninja Copieur, avant que deux autres têtes ne fassent leur apparition sur les côtés de la tête initiale. Il s'arracha son manteau noir aux motifs de nuages rouges, laissant apparaître une imposante scie dépassant de son dos et quatre autres bras supplémentaires, un air sadique dans son regard multiple.  
Le premier corps de Pain leva sa main et activa son pouvoir d'attraction. Kakashi tenta de résister à la force surprenante du jutsu que son ennemi utilisait mais en vain, ses pieds glissaient sur le sol poussiéreux alors qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans sa résistance.

En une seconde, le pouvoir du Nukenin s'accrut et Kakashi fut brutalement propulsé à toute vitesse contre la pointe aiguisée de la scie.  
Il sortit rapidement une chaine de sa poche arrière et la projeta le plus loin possible afin qu'elle s'accroche à un rocher ressortant des gravats. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Nukenin s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la chaîne. Il luttait avec difficulté contre la force d'attraction qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de son ennemi.

Ces Pain… Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul face à eux. Il lui fallait absolument du renfort. Si seulement Obito était présent… il devait lui transmettre les informations qu'il avait apprises sur eux. Il devait impérativement tenir le plus longtemps possible !

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser le long de la chaîne métallique à mesure que le pouvoir de son ennemi l'attirait inlassablement vers sa chute. L'attraction se fit de plus en plus forte et Kakashi lâcha la chaine pour voler à toute vitesse vers la scie.

\- "Shimatta !"

Trop tard. L'arme le transperça de part en part se teintant de liquide pourpre et arrachant un cri de douleur au ninja gris. La surprise se lut dans ses pupilles hétérochromes avant que son corps ne soit parcouru d'un flux d'électricité, laissant place à un clone électrique.

Kakashi avait réussi à s'en sortir par un clone de foudre, mais l'aide qui lui manquait se faisait cruellement attendre…

* * *

_Hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Les blessés arrivaient en masse dont les plaies sanguinolentes laissaient des traces rougeâtres sur le sol de l'hôpital, se mêlant aux précédentes à peine sèches. Les mains de Sakura étaient teintées de pourpre à mesure que le nombre de blessés graves dont elle s'occupait augmentait. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle silhouette chancelante apparaissait dans son champ de vision, son cœur se serrait d'angoisse en imaginant un de ses amis gravement touché par l'attaque de l'Akatsuki. Par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'était encore présent.

Des pas plus rapides et assurés que les autres résonnèrent dans l'un des couloirs où un trou béant était apparu suite à une immense explosion. Sakura n'y prêta pas plus attention, se concentrant sur l'effusion de sang qui sortait d'une plaie béante dans le flanc d'un shinobi d'Iwa, mais une voix familière la tira de sa concentration.

\- "Sakura !"

La Kunoïchi tourna la tête en direction de la source sonore et fronça les sourcils en voyant Ino courir à toute vitesse vers elle.

\- "Sakura !" répéta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, le corps tremblant et le visage strié de larmes séchées.

\- "Ino ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as des nouvelles de Tsunade-sama ? Et Shizune-san, va-t-elle venir m'assister ? Il faudrait que tu m'aides aussi. Il y a un nombre incalculable de blessés qui arrivent par dizaine à chaque minute. Heureusement les ninjas médecins des autres villages me prêtent assistance, mais nous n'arriverons plus à tenir le coup à ce stade si nous n'obtenons pas des renforts et…"

\- "Sakura, écoute-moi", la coupa la jeune femme blonde. "Shizune-san…"

Ino se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux avec douleur avant de pousser un soupir pour se donner du courage pour reprendre.

\- "Shizune-san est morte…", annonça-t-elle, la gorge nouée. "Tsunade-sama est en plein combat contre Orochimaru et, lorsque je l'ai quittée, elle était en très mauvaise posture…"

\- "Q…Quoi ? Shizune-san est… Et Tsunade-sama… Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée ?" s'exclama Sakura.

\- "Elle me l'a ordonnée pour venir te prévenir de la situation et te transmettre les ordres que Minato-sama a donné à ton intention."

Sakura ne répondit pas, son sang se glaçant peu à peu dans ses veines à mesure qu'elle réalisait que la situation empirait de plus en plus à l'extérieur.

\- "Shukaku-san a rejoint mon père ainsi que celui de Chôji et d'autres membres de nos clans respectifs pour tenter de vaincre un des corps de Pain", reprit Ino en tentant de se calmer. "Shino et son clan s'occupent de l'ange messager d'Ame. J'ignore où sont Hinata et Kiba… Shikamaru est venu m'aider à transporter le corps de…"

Elle inspira profondément sous la douleur que lui infligeait son discours, avant de reprendre.

\- "Le corps de Shizune-san… termina-t-elle sa voix se cassant.

Sakura hocha la tête lentement, le regard sombre, déglutissant légèrement tandis que l'information de la mort de son aînée se frayait un chemin dans les méandres de ses pensées.

\- "Qu'en est-il de mon équipe… ? Saï, Yamato Taïcho, Obito Taïcho, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi Senseï… Que leur est-il arrivé ?"

\- "Saï était avec Shikamaru et moi et ils m'ont ensuite laissé près de l'hôpital pour venir en aide à Naruto et Sasuke-kun qui étaient aux mains de Hidan. Je crois que Shikamaru et Naruto veulent venger la mort d'Asuma Senseï… Pour ce qui est de Yamato-san, j'ai vu Iruka Senseï lui venir en aide contre un des corps de Pain. Obito Taïcho et Kakashi Senseï sont introuvables pour le moment…"

Sakura releva la tête précipitamment en fixant son amie le regard emplit d'angoisse. Obito Taïcho et Kakashi, introuvables ?!

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire… ?" murmura-t-elle, la peur s'imprégnant de son être.

\- "Minato-sama te demande d'aller les rejoindre car il craint le pire. D'après lui, tu es la seule qui puisse leur venir en aide…", asséna Ino.

La médecin-nin regarda la blonde sans comprendre.

\- "La seule ?" répéta-t-elle doucement. "Pourquoi ?"

\- "Je l'ignore mais toujours est-il que tu dois rejoindre le champ de bataille pour aller les sauver."

Sakura baissa la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés sous la réflexion. Minato-sama… Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Il y avait de nombreux shinobis bien plus aptes qu'elle pour être en mesure de les sauver, alors pourquoi ? Savait-il quelque chose… ?

\- "SAKURA !"

La Kunoïchi releva la tête précipitamment imitée par Ino. Obito courait vers elle, se tenant le bras, du sang perlant d'une plaie superficielle à l'épaule, son Sharingan unique activé.

\- "Obito Taïcho ?! Qu'avez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?" interrogea-t-elle rapidement en se relevant pour aller le rejoindre.

Elle s'empressa de commencer son analyse médicale en palpant son bras pour connaître l'origine de ses maux et l'Uchiha esquissa une grimace de douleur.

\- "Merci Sakura… J'étais contre un corps de Pain, mais tu sais que je ne peux utiliser le ninjutsu sans Kakashi…", débuta-t-il.

\- "Mais vous avez d'innombrables ressources qui vous permettent de compenser ce manque !" rétorqua-t-elle en projetant un halo vert sur sa blessure principale.

Obito émit un petit soufflement sarcastique.

\- "Il faut croire que ce n'est pas suffisant contre ce genre d'ennemis. Après mon combat contre Deidara, je suis parvenu à localiser Kakashi et j'ai pu le rejoindre au moment où il en avait le plus besoin avec Chôza-san et Chôji, mais…"

Le brun dévia le regard et serra les mâchoires de colère.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" interrogea Sakura inquiète en stoppant l'effusion de chakra, le bras étant à présent guéri.

\- "J'ai été projeté au loin par une attaque d'un corps de Pain. Celui-ci possède un jutsu de répulsion et d'attraction. Je me suis retrouvé tout proche de l'hôpital tant la force de projection contre moi était importante. Je pense qu'il voulait séparer le duo aux Sharingans", termina-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- "Et Kakashi Senseï ?" le pressa-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- "Tu vois pourquoi Yondaïme-sama veut que tu rejoignes le combat ?" déclara Ino, qui s'occupait du blessé qu'avait laissé Sakura en secourant Obito. "Tes amis sont en danger."

\- "Mais les blessés le sont aussi…", laissa-t-elle en suspens.

Sakura ferma les poings de frustration. Son cœur la poussait à courir rejoindre le Ninja Copieur et de lui venir en aide, mais son devoir la contraignait à s'occuper des blessés de l'hôpital, ordre d'Hokage ou non.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je m'occupe des blessés. J'ai eu une petite formation de Tsunade-sama en personne moi aussi rappelle-toi", lança Ino avec un faible sourire. "Et puis… je le dois bien à Shizune-san", termina-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement, le souvenir du corps sans vie de son aînée resurgissant dans sa mémoire.

Sakura regarda son amie longuement, admirant la maturité dont elle faisait preuve à présent, et de son caractère bien éloigné de celui qu'elle avait étant enfant. Elle dévia le regard et hocha la tête lentement. Elle voulait porter secours à celui qu'elle aimait. Il l'avait trahie en dissimulant un secret si important à ses yeux et son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait lui tourner le dos dans un moment si critique.

L'Uchiha posa une main sur son épaule et Sakura releva ses yeux de jade, plongeant dans l'œil unique de son commandant.

\- "Sakura. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire soigner. Je suis venu ici pour que tu m'aides à le sauver. Minato Senseï souhaite la même chose que moi."

\- "Minato-sama est…"

\- "Au courant de ce qu'il se passe réellement, oui", termina-t-il en acquiesçant. "C'est pour ça qu'il te demande cela."

Sakura se retourna pour fixer Ino qui hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle gérerait la situation.  
Elle se retourna et posa un regard déterminé sur son commandant, abandonnant sa blouse de médecin pour sa tenue de combat, déjà mise en dessous.

\- "Allons-y !" lança-t-elle.

Les deux ninjas s'élancèrent à toute allure dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, avec une pensée en tête, sauver le Ninja Copieur.

* * *

_Rue de Konoha, combat Pain contre Kakashi_

* * *

Sakura et Obito arrivèrent à pleine foulée avant de se stopper net en voyant l'état des lieux qui s'offrait à eux. Le sol était retourné de toute part, les maisons détruites s'amoncelaient en immense tas de pierre, de tuiles et de bois, mais surtout, l'odeur de la peur, de la douleur et de la mort régnaient en maitre.

Ils perçurent un mouvement dans les gravats et Sakura étouffa un petit cri d'effroi en constatant qu'une personne gisait à moitié sous un tas de bloc de béton, le haut du torse et la tête seulement visibles.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle avec douleur. "Kakashi !"

\- "Non, Sakura attend !"

La médecin-nin ne prêta pas attention à ce que lui disait son commandant et s'élança à toute allure parmi les amas de roche et de poussière en direction du shinobi argenté.

Elle arriva près de lui et s'agenouilla en posant une main tremblante sur sa tête, son pouls battant avec frénésie contre ses tempes tant la peur et la douleur de voir l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde dans un si mauvais état l'envahissaient avec force.

\- "Kakashi…", dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux argentés. "C'est moi Sakura… Je suis là…"

Le Ninja Copieur respirait avec difficulté, du sang perlant de son visage, la tête baissée vers le sol, à demi-conscient.

\- "Je vais te protéger à présent", reprit-elle le corps parsemé de tremblements. "Je le promets."

Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et un halo vert fit son apparition, commençant à soigner les blessures du ninja argenté. Elle entendit les pas de son commandant qui venait les rejoindre, quand une voix étrangère lui fit stopper son action et tourner la tête.

Pain les surplombait de toute sa hauteur, sur un promontoire improvisé dû aux ruines.

\- "Je ne crois pas que ta paralysie soit feinte", annonça-t-il en toisant le Ninja Copieur, ne prêtant nullement attention aux deux nouveaux venus. "Je ne crois pas que tu sois un clone."

Kakashi releva la tête et observa son ennemi, Sharingan à découvert. Il avait été trop lent.  
Il réprima une grimace de douleur et sentit une présence familière à ses côtés le soutenir. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en constatant que Sakura était présente.

\- "Sakura… ? Que fais-tu ici ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible. "Pourquoi es-tu venue… ? Ne reste pas ici…"

\- "Kakashi", le coupa-t-elle, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. "Il y a quatre ans, nous étions dans cette même situation et je n'ai pas été en mesure de t'aider. Je suis partie du village avec Tsunade-sama dans ce but précis, celui de pouvoir aider ceux que j'aime quand le moment sera venu. Ne brise pas un de mes rêves une fois de plus."

L'argenté la regarda longuement un air indéchiffrable sur le visage avant d'hocher la tête en déviant le regard.

\- "Laisse-moi te sortir des décombres", lança-t-elle en commençant à soulever un débris qui compressait le torse de son aîné.

\- "Je ne crois pas", asséna une voix grave.

Sakura se retourna et fixa un regard noir sur son ennemi qui avait enfin daigné faire attention à Obito Taïcho et elle. La Kunoïchi commença à malaxer son chakra, l'influant dans ses appuis et dans ses poings, prête à le frapper dès qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit.

\- "Sakura, il est trop fort pour toi", la dissuada Obito. "Kakashi n'y est pas arrivé seul…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

\- "Et alors ? Vous me croyez plus faible que lui ? Je n'ai pas dévoilé l'étendue de ma puissance à ce jour, Obito Taïcho", trancha-t-elle sèchement, ne quittant pas une seconde son ennemi des yeux.

Pain plissa légèrement ses pupilles violettes et quelques secondes de flottement passèrent sans qu'aucun des combattants ne tentent quoi que ce soit. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Qu'attendait-il pour attaquer ? Pourquoi restait-il là en train de la dévisager comme la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait pu voir de toute sa vie ?

Le Nukenin sembla se ressaisir en focalisant ses Rinnegan sur le Ninja Copieur à nouveau.

\- "C'est la fin cette fois, et ne compte pas sur ces deux-là pour venir t'aider."

Un clou se décrocha lentement d'une poutre de bois qui s'était effondrée aux pieds de Pain et se retira rapidement pour rejoindre la main du membre de l'Akatsuki.

\- "Et comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, je ne m'approcherai pas de toi", reprit-il en dirigeant le clou en direction du shinobi argenté.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, Sharingan activé, prêt à se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait dans cette situation.

\- "Mais avant tout, je n'ai nul besoin de parasites dans ma ligne de mire. Je m'occuperai de vous après. Rejoignez donc ceux qui sont tombés avant vous", ajouta Pain en levant son autre main.

Sakura ne comprit pas où voulait en venir son ennemi. Elle vit le regard de l'Uchiha dévier vers sa droite, ce qui l'incita à l'imiter et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Sur le sol gisait un peu plus loin dans un tumulte de poussière, les corps de Chôji et de son père inconscients ou peut-être… pire encore.

\- "Ordure", grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Pain ne releva pas et, sans prévenir, activa son pouvoir de répulsion. Obito se sentit projeté avec une force démesurée loin du shinobi argenté avant de rencontrer un mur de pierre en ruine d'une maison. La force du choc lui coupa momentanément la respiration avant qu'il ne s'effondre inconscient sur le sol.

\- "Obito Taïcho !" s'écria Sakura en se précipitant vers son commandant pour lui porter secours.

\- "Un parasite après l'autre", décréta Pain.

Kakashi serra ses mâchoires de colère, son sang bouillonnant de rage dans ses veines tant sa frustration était grande d'être totalement incapable de venir en aide à son meilleur ami pour ensuite détruire une bonne fois pour toute ce Nukenin.

\- "Oui… Ta haine grandit, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il faut. Hélas pour toi, tu ne pourras l'utiliser comme moteur contre moi car ce n'est pas là ton destin."

\- "Que connais-tu de mon destin ?" siffla-t-il rageusement entre ses dents.

Pain esquissa un pâle sourire avant de reprendre son habituel visage neutre.

\- "Il y en a un qui serait en mesure de te répondre."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'interrogation, essayant de dissimuler son doute au maximum à son ennemi, avant qu'il ne réalise de qui celui-ci parlait.

\- "Madara…"

\- "Tu as déjà eu à faire à lui et tu as réussi à t'en tirer, mais cette fois, tu ne réussiras pas à t'échapper de ses filets."

\- "Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant moi ?"

\- "Tu n'es pas le seul qui l'intéresse. Ta précieuse petite élève est tout aussi importante pour lui."

Sa main contenant le clou dévia rapidement de sa trajectoire pour viser la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses, tournant le dos à l'ennemi pour rejoindre son commandant.

\- "Il faut qu'elle se tienne tranquille pour le moment."

Kakashi sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous la frayeur qui envahissait ses sens en comprenant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire le Nukenin. L'ordure allait viser Sakura !

\- "Sakura !" cria-t-il à plein poumons.

Tout se passa très vite. Pain propulsa le clou à une vitesse effroyable vers sa cible. Sakura entendit le cri de son ancien Senseï et tourna la tête pour comprendre, réalisant dans le même temps qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle évite la menace qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Kakashi sentit son cœur se déchirer face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son esprit fonctionnait à pleine vitesse pendant les dernières secondes de sursit qu'il lui restait. Avec le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait, il lui était impossible d'expédier ce salaud dans le néant. Obito étant hors-jeu, il ne pouvait compter sur lui non plus. Chôza-san et Chôji dans le comas ne constituaient pas non plus une solution. S'il se servait de _ça_ encore une fois, il risquerait de brûler presque entièrement ses réserves de chakra, lui laissant tout juste de quoi survivre…

Protéger Sakura, veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin, la retrouver, voilà ce qu'il avait promis durant son voyage temporel à la jeune femme qu'il avait connu. Si cela permettait de sauver la vie de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celle pour qui il avait patienté des années avant de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau, celle qui serait capable de sauver d'innombrables vies grâce à ses incroyables compétences en ninjutsu médical, alors c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Son Sharingan tourna rapidement et se changea en étoile à trois branches, identique à celui d'Obito, le Mangekyou Sharingan.

En une fraction de seconde, l'espace-temps se déforma et le clou fut happé dans la dimension parallèle du Kamui avant de disparaître pour de bon. Sakura était hors de portée du Nukenin à présent…

Kakashi respirait maintenant difficilement à travers son masque, les yeux mi-clos et la gorge sèche. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir si on ne lui portait pas rapidement secours. Il fit un dernier effort sur lui-même en redressant sa tête pour fixer le Nukenin qui le regardait en plissant les yeux.

\- "Je vois…", murmura Pain. "C'est donc avec ton Dôjutsu que tu as pu la tirer d'affaire."

Sakura était à quelques mètres d'Obito, toujours inconscient, et son cœur battait la chamade après avoir vu défiler sa vie devant ses yeux avant d'être miraculeusement secourue. Kakashi l'avait encore sauvé… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force tandis que la sensation d'inutilité qu'elle avait ressenti étant plus jeune pendant la première attaque de Konoha resurgissait peu à peu. Malgré toutes ces épreuves et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pendant quatre longues années d'entrainement où elle s'était fixée pour objectif de ne plus jamais ressentir la même impuissance en étant incapable de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, elle venait de constater qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué dans son but.

Elle serra les poings avec force et jeta un regard noir au membre de l'Akatsuki.

\- "Puisque je suis votre cible, autant me confronter directement à vous."

Kakashi perçut la voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et, avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, tenta en vain de s'extirper des débris qui le maintenaient coincé au sol. Il lui était impossible d'utiliser la force améliorée au chakra dont il avait appris l'usage et la technique pendant son voyage temporel puisqu'il ne lui restait presque plus d'énergie. Quand bien même, il lui en aurait resté, en présence de Sakura, il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser les jutsu qu'il avait appris, par ordre formel du Yondaïme.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. "Je t'en prie…"

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le ninja argenté, d'ordinaire si puissant et redoutable, en si mauvais état. Elle baissa légèrement le regard, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle tentait de réprimer avec peine l'intense envie de se ruer à son secours en délaissant son ennemi. Il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne Kakashi, mais en écoutant son cœur, Pain ne serait pas neutralisé et d'autres vies paieraient le prix de son égoïsme…

\- "Kakashi…", lança-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Ne meurs pas…"

Le Ninja Copieur réprima un gémissement de douleur en comprenant les intentions de la Kunoïchi. Il ne pouvait même pas l'aider, il ne pouvait rien faire face à une menace immense contre laquelle la fleur allait se confronter. Elle ne devait pas se battre contre Pain… Elle allait y laisser sa vie… Et sans elle, à quoi rimerait la sienne ?

La jeune femme releva son regard émeraude, emplit d'une détermination sans faille à l'image de Naruto, chargeant ses poings en chakra. L'ordure avait osé s'en prendre à ses amis. Tuant Shizune-san, menaçant Minato-sama, Naruto, blessant Chôji, Chôza-san, Obito Taïcho, celui qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur, et tant d'autres encore. Il allait payer pour cela et nul ne pourrait l'arrêter de mettre fin aux agissements de ce fou.

A mesure que sa haine et sa rancœur augmentaient, le chakra de Sakura se chargeait de plus en plus, s'écoulant dans chaque membre de son corps, accentuant l'émeraude de ses yeux qui fusillaient le Nukenin sur place.

\- "Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne à présent", gronda-t-elle entre ses mâchoires serrées. "Je vais mettre un terme à ça."

\- "Oh ? T'en crois-tu seulement capable ?" interrogea Pain en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Je me suis entraînée sans relâche dans le but de sauver ceux que j'aime. Ce n'est pas un ninja de pacotille qui me détournera de mon objectif !"

En un éclair, elle se propulsa en direction de son adversaire, le poing levé, défonçant au passage le bloc de granit sur lequel elle était. Les yeux brillants de fureur, elle abattit sa force dans un cri de rage sur le corps de Pain qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. A la dernière seconde, le second corps du Nukenin se plaça en travers de son coup dans un mouvement protecteur et fut réduit à néant par la puissance colossale du coup qu'elle venait d'affliger.

La jeune femme jura entre ses dents et fit un rapide bond en arrière afin de prendre de la distance et réfléchir à une nouvelle situation d'approche.

\- "Kuso ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait un autre", s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle n'avait presque aucun point de replis dans ce paysage défoncé par les multiples attaques de ninjutsu qui avaient précédé son combat. Elle lança un regard furtif en direction du ninja argenté qui tentait de s'extirper des gravats, ignorante du fait que les réserves de chakra du gris se régénéraient peu à peu grâce à l'enseignement de celle qu'elle avait été dans un autre temps. Obito Taïcho était toujours inconscient et ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide.

Brusquement, elle sentit une force monumentale l'attirer vers le Nukenin. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en se voyant soulevée par une force invisible et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle afin de tenter de trouver un quelconque objet solide auquel elle pourrait se rattacher afin de contrer le jutsu. Malheureusement, aucune aide de la sorte n'était disponible et son corps se rapprochait de plus en plus de Pain dont la main droite renfermait une lourde barre de fer grise, prête à être enfoncée sans pitié dans sa chair. La vitesse d'attraction augmentait de plus en plus et les secondes la séparant de l'inévitable chute s'écoulaient presque au ralentis à mesure qu'elle voyait l'instant de sa mort se rapprocher.

Dans un dernier effort, Sakura fronça les sourcils et chargea son poing droit en chakra. Alors que la barre de fer s'apprêtait à lui transpercer le ventre, le coup brisa la barre à sa moitié dans un grand choc métallique. La fleur esquissa un petit sourire de soulagement avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'elle n'avait eu le temps que de la dévier de sa trajectoire simplement. Une immense douleur la submergea alors que la barre de fer s'enfonça dans la chair au-dessus de son cœur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, incapable de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait dans cette scène tournant à présent au ralentis. Un cri hélant son nom avec un terrible désespoir fit écho à ses oreilles, mais elle fut dans l'impossibilité de réagir, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu. Du sang perla de sa bouche et un affreux goût métallique envahit ses papilles. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux du Nukenin dont le visage affichait ce constant air neutre et dénué de sentiments, comme un vulgaire pantin. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle avait mis toute sa puissance à profit pour vaincre son ennemi, elle ne pouvait pas se faire vaincre de cette manière… ! Elle avait juré à Kakashi de le protéger et avait acquis un extraordinaire pouvoir dans ce but, elle ne pouvait pas finir de cette façon !

Dans un mouvement sec, Pain la projeta à sa droite, se débarrassant du corps transpercé de la jeune femme. Sakura ne percevait à présent que des taches flous et incertaines, entourée par des bruits de fond qu'elle ne parvenait plus à identifier. La douleur était extrême, mais elle n'avait plus de force pour y réagir et lutter pour sa vie.

\- "Ka… Kashi…", prononça-t-elle lentement dans un souffle à peine audible.

Une larme perla sur sa joue, tandis que la dernière étincelle de vie commençait à la quitter peu à peu.

Le Ninja Copieur regardait la scène, impuissant, les yeux écarquillés de douleur, incapable de sauver celle qu'il aimait depuis ses douze ans.

\- "Kakashi", souffla une voix masculine avec difficulté.

L'argenté tourna la tête et vit Obito se traîner jusqu'à lui, claudiquant et haletant, du sang perlant d'une blessure à sa tête.

\- "Va la sauver", dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui et commençant à le sortir des gravats dont il était prisonnier. "Je ne veux pas perdre mon élève et mon meilleur ami, alors va la sauver tant qu'il est encore temps. Je ne peux pas encore t'aider… Mon chakra va bientôt atteindre ses limites, et il me faudra un petit peu de temps avant qu'il ne se régénère, mais j'en ai suffisamment pour que tu puisses aller la sauver pendant que je m'occupe de Pain."

Kakashi sentit un poids s'enlever de sa cage thoracique et sortit rapidement de la prison de pierre qui l'avait contraint à assister à ce combat, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se releva, sentant son chakra lui revenir peu à peu. Il ne savait pas utiliser le Senjutsu, mais grâce aux enseignements qu'il avait pu tirer dans son voyage temporel, la régénération du chakra faisait partie de ses compétences. Elle prenait du temps, mais il en avait eu suffisamment pour retrouver partiellement ses forces.

\- "Arigatou, Obito", dit-il.

Son ami brun fixa le Ninja Copieur lui faisant dos, et esquissa un petit sourire, avant de se lever à son tour. La détermination de mettre enfin un terme aux agissements du Nukenin vint se peindre sur son visage et il serra les poings avec force. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur son Ninjutsu puisque Kakashi ne serait pas à ses côtés, mais il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour compenser cette faiblesse, à l'image de Gaï et de son apprenti, Rock Lee, tous deux incapables d'user du Ninjutsu.

En un hochement de tête, Kakashi et Obito se séparèrent. Tandis qu'Obito sortait une flopée de kunaïs pour les envoyer sur le Nukenin avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses, Kakashi se précipita vers Sakura aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et réprima l'envie de hurler de rage et de douleur en voyant la vie quitter peu à peu les prunelles de jade de la Kunoïchi. Il se ressaisit avec difficulté en déglutissant et calmant ses pulsions meurtrières en desserrant les poings. Avec une extrême délicatesse, il prit la tête de Sakura pour venir la poser sur ses genoux et maintenir la circulation dans tout son corps en prenant soin de maintenir un certain angle d'inclinaison afin que son cœur continue d'irriguer toutes les parties de son corps mourant. Il déchira un bout de son haut noir sous sa veste de Jônin et fit un garrot en passant le morceau de tissu sous le bras de la jeune femme pour venir le lier fermement au niveau de son trapèze gauche. Il retira avec lenteur la barre de fer des tissus de Sakura avant de charger son chakra rapidement et le propulser dans ses mains. Un halo vert se forma et il le plaça au niveau de la blessure. Elle était profonde et saignait beaucoup. Le cœur de sa fleur battait de plus en plus lentement mais il ne pouvait pas le relancer maintenant sous peine d'accentuer l'hémorragie. Il fallait que la blessure se referme avant qu'il ne tente de la ranimer.

Les secondes défilaient à une lenteur effroyable et le visage pâlissant de Sakura ainsi que le filet de liquide vital perlant de sa bouche entrouverte menaçaient de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Ses perles de jade fixaient un point imaginaire dans le ciel de Konoha à mesure que son esprit se perdait dans les limbes du néant.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il avec douleur en accentuant la dose de chakra qu'il lui insufflait, "tu m'as demandé de ne pas mourir… A mon tour je te le demande… Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas une fois de plus… T'avoir perdu une fois à mes douze ans a été un traumatisme qui ne m'a jamais quitté, alors je t'en prie… Ne me quitte pas à nouveau… !"

Il ferma les yeux avec peine, se concentrant sur l'unique objectif de sauver la belle fleur de cerisier, quand un mouvement près de lui attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite limace blanche et bleue s'avancer peu à peu et monter sur le corps de la mourante.

\- "Katsuyu-sama !" s'exclama Kakashi avec surprise.

\- "Tsunade Hime m'a ordonné de retrouver Sakura et de la soigner si nécessaire", expliqua la limace de sa voix douce. "Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps car je ne pense pas que tes compétences auraient été suffisantes pour la sauver."

L'invocation se plaça sur la blessure de la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses et ajouta son chakra à celui du Ninja Copieur qui envoya un remerciement mental à la Sanin.

\- "Tsunade-sama est vivante alors…", lança Kakashi.

\- "Oui. Jiraya-sama est arrivé pour lui prêter main forte contre Orochimaru et ils l'ont neutralisé. C'était un combat titanesque puisque les trois ont usé de leurs invocations respectives. Après cela, Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de me diviser pour apporter mon aide aux blessés."

\- "Uh… Arigatou."

\- "Sakura va s'en tirer, Kakashi-san, ne vous inquiétez pas", le rassura-t-elle.

Kakashi hocha la tête avec douceur, se concentrant sur l'émanation de chakra tout en jetant des regards rapides de temps à autre à Obito qui combattaient avec hargne le Nukenin.  
Obito… Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne.

La blessure de Sakura se referma peu à peu et l'hémorragie se stoppa. Kakashi s'empressa de relancer le cœur dont les battements étaient de plus en plus espacés et lents. Ses mains vinrent compresser avec force la cage thoracique de la fleur, et il baissa son masque pour faire insuffler de l'air, alternant les deux techniques afin qu'elle revienne peu à peu dans le royaume des vivants.

Pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa et Kakashi commençait à désespérer, mais la fleur aspira soudainement une grande bouffée d'oxygène et son cœur reprit un rythme normal, irriguant tous ses membres engourdis. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, portant une main à sa poitrine, encore sous le choc de la blessure qu'elle avait reçue, inspirant profondément l'oxygène de l'air ambiant, sa bouche entrouverte. Finalement, son regard dévia vers un visage nu qu'elle connaissait véritablement depuis peu, dont les mèches argentés étaient souillées de perles pourpres.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle en tendant une main faible vers lui pour la poser sur sa joue avec douceur.

\- "Sakura, je suis là. Tu ne crains plus rien", s'empressa-t-il de répondre en s'emparant de sa main et la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- "Tu m'as sauvée…"

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-il, tentant de calmer son cœur qui avait atteint des records de pulsation pendant la réanimation de la jeune femme. "Katsuyu-sama et moi t'avons tiré d'affaire. Tu es sauvée à présent."

Le ninja du duo aux Sharingans caressa le visage de la belle fleur de cerisier, son regard emplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Sakura tourna la tête lentement et vit la petite limace. Elle la remercia avant de se reporter sur le shinobi argenté. Une petite larme s'échappa de son œil droit et vint perler sur joue pâle.

\- "C'était à moi de te sauver", chuchota-t-elle. "Je te l'avais juré. C'était mon but…"

Kakashi ferma les yeux un instant, comprenant que la Kunoïchi était à nouveau tourmentée par un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà été sauvé. Elle l'avait toujours sauvé. Elle le sauvait toujours, dans ce temps ou dans un autre. Elle l'avait sauvé de la solitude, de la mort et des remords pendant son voyage temporel. Elle l'avait sauvé du désespoir de la voir s'éloigner de lui pour toujours et de ne jamais pouvoir la retrouver dans ce temps. Elle était là, à ses côtés. Son cœur battait pour lui, tout comme le sien battait pour elle. C'était la seule chose qui importait pour lui.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

\- "Tu l'as déjà fait…", répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il s'apprêta à laisser Sakura au soin de Katsuyu afin d'aider Obito, quand soudain, une grande explosion retentit tout proche d'eux provoquant l'apparition d'un immense nuage de fumée. Kakashi remit son masque à la hâte et aida Sakura à se relever, tandis que Katsuyu se faufilait dans une poche de la Kunoïchi. Sur un promontoire improvisé, une silhouette masquée apparut peu à peu tandis que l'air se purifiait progressivement. Un masque orange composé d'un trou unique, une cape noire aux motifs de nuages rouges cernés de blanc. Uchiha Madara.

Le Ninja Copieur sentit une perle de sueur couler sur son front et raffermit légèrement la poigne de sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura. Le pire était maintenant à venir.

* * *

La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja a enfin commencé. Son allure ressemble pour le moment à l'attaque de Pain de la trame temporelle originale, mais c'est sans compter la brusque et soudaine apparition du facteur le plus important de cette guerre : Uchiha Madara.

Sakura, Kakashi et Obito ne sont pas au bout de leur peine car le pire est maintenant à venir. Que leur réserve le Nukenin ? Apprendront-ils une bonne fois pour toute le contenu de ces terribles manigances ? Quelle sombre perspective l'avenir leur réserve-t-il ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	13. Chapter 13

_**flow7777 :**_ Elle était attendue cette guerre à ce que je vois XD Oh je suis super contente que tu aies autant apprécié ce chapitre ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour pouvoir décrire la terrible atmosphère de combat qui sévit dans tout Konoha ^^ T'en fais pas, c'est loin d'être fini ! Les prochains chapitres vont être assez intenses pour nos héros ;) Madara a plus d'un tour dans son sac et ils vont rapidement s'en apercevoir... ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review ! ^ w ^

_**chloed94v :**_ Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! La partie de la guerre est un point important pour le dénouement de l'histoire alors il se devait d'être à la hauteur ! ;) Ah oui, je relis toujours plein de fois mes chapitres pour bien vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune faute d'orthographe qui reste (même si je me doute bien qu'il y en a quelques unes qui doivent échapper à ma vigilance ^^") enfin tant mieux si tu n'en as repéré aucune, car je sais combien ça peut être lourd pour un lecteur de lire une fiction remplit de fautes ^^"

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Pain perçut immédiatement le chakra de Madara et, sans prévenir, s'éloigna d'Obito dans un grand bond avant de venir près de son chef légitime et véritable dirigeant de l'organisation Akatsuki.

Obito fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avec force lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette qu'il ne souhaitait revoir pour rien au monde.

\- "Uchiha… Madara", prononça-t-il.

Il s'avança à pas lent afin de rejoindre Kakashi soutenant Sakura, hors de danger mais considérablement affaiblie.

\- "Tu ne les as pas trop abîmés Nagato", constata Madara, amusé.

\- "Il les fallait entiers et vivants", compléta Pain d'une voix neutre.

\- "Hn", souffla le renégat. "Tu aurais pu nous débarrasser du reste par contre", dit-il en désignant le second membre du duo aux Sharingans.

Kakashi plissa ses yeux hétérochromes et leva un bras protecteur en direction d'Obito.

\- "Vous nous voulez, Sakura et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors un seul geste contre Obito, et je contrarierai vos plans en m'ôtant la vie", gronda-t-il.

\- "Kakashi je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !" s'exclama Sakura avant de réprimer une grimace de douleur pour s'être emportée trop rapidement.

Le shinobi argenté ne quitta pas des yeux leurs ennemis et resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de la fleur dans une volonté de réconfort. Sans que les deux antagonistes ne s'en aperçoivent, il continua à réparer les tissus lésés de la jeune femme en insufflant du chakra, comme Sakura le lui avait appris pendant son voyage temporel. La dose était minime à chaque seconde, mais en gagnant du temps, cela lui permettrait de la rétablir suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout sans tomber.

La Kunoïchi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant ce que faisait son ancien Senseï et lui jeta un regard perdu. Comment pouvait-il connaître le ninjutsu médical ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas proposé de le lui enseigner au lieu de la laisser s'éloigner de lui pendant si longtemps ?

\- "Ne t'en fais", chuchota-t-il en coupant court aux questions qui fusaient dans l'esprit de la shinobi aux cheveux roses. "Je sais ce que je fais…"

Le silence s'installa sur le champ de bataille simplement entrecoupé par le bruissement de l'air sur le sol craquelé et défoncé par les attaques. Les corps inconscients de Chôji et Chôza gisaient toujours non loin de là, mais le fils de Croc Blanc savait qu'il ne leur serait fait aucun mal tant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de cet état. Il n'avait plus qu'à les attirer autre part afin que cette hypothèse ne soit pas fausse. Il espérait simplement que d'autres matérialisations de Katsuyu leur viendraient en aide rapidement par la suite.

\- "Tu as eu du cran, Ninja Copieur", lança Madara en plissant son œil visible. "Grand contraste avec ce que tu étais autrefois", ajouta-t-il narquois.

\- "Mon passé ne vous concerne pas."

\- "Quel dommage… moi qui m'y intéressais pourtant", répondit le Nukenin en secouant la tête de désolement.

\- "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires", s'énerva Obito.

\- "Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ?" questionna Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

Madara esquissa un sourire sous son masque et croisa les bras.

\- "Ce regard perdu, ces questions qui fusent dans l'esprit et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui surgit par le simple fait que vous ne possédez pas les clefs nécessaires pour comprendre ce qu'il se trame réellement derrière cette petite mise en scène que j'ai préparé pour me distraire", susurra-t-il avec délectation. "J'adore ça…", souffla-t-il avant d'émettre un petit rire cynique.

\- "Répondez", reprit Sakura.

\- "Tiens donc, la petite fleur parle enfin", murmura-t-il sur le même ton. "Comme tu n'avais décroché presque aucun mot depuis mon arrivée, je pensais que le simple fait de me revoir t'avait rendu muette. Après tout, je t'ai laissé un souvenir… cuisant, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Je ne saurai me taire devant une telle abomination qui me fait vomir", cracha-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu vigueur grâce à Kakashi.

\- "Tss, Tss, Tss. Tant de violence dans une bouche si délicate. Quel gâchis. Tant pis", poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules, "je vais devoir faire avec puisque je ne peux pas te tuer. Enfin… pas dans l'immédiat", laissa-t-il en suspens.

Il se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Pain qui hocha la tête et se téléporta. Madara se stoppa, leur tournant le dos, et sa voix grave s'éleva dans les airs.

\- "Les réponses viendront bien assez tôt, dans un endroit que seul Hatake Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur, détenteur d'un secret bien trop lourd pour être porté seul, est en mesure de connaître parfaitement…"

Le Nukenin tourna la tête, laissant apparaître le rouge vif de son œil visible.

\- "… pour l'avoir déjà connu il y a des années", termina-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, le chef de l'Akatsuki se téléporta lui aussi, laissant pour seul indice les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et tourna la tête vers son ancien Senseï qui affichait un air sombre. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et Obito s'approcha de Kakashi, la mine tout aussi grave que son meilleur ami.

\- "Tu penses que c'est _ça _?" interrogea le brun.

\- "Ça ne fait aucun doute", acquiesça le shinobi argenté.

\- "Ça confirme donc ce que nous pensions avec Minato Senseï…"

\- "Uh, malheureusement, mais nous ne savons toujours pas quel est son but véritable."

Sakura les stoppa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- "De quoi s'agit-il ? Quel est ce lieu dont parle Madara ? Que voulait-il dire en parlant de ce lieu que tu connais depuis des années Kakashi ?"

Kakashi l'observa un long moment avant de dévier le regard, silencieux. Elle se reporta sur son commandant qui secoua négativement la tête.

Sakura acquiesça lentement, un sentiment d'amertume au fond de la gorge.

\- "Encore des secrets je présume…"

\- "Sakura…", commença Obito.

\- "Non, ce n'est pas grave", le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. "J'en ai l'habitude à présent. J'ai toujours été consciente que Kakashi me cachait des choses, et pourtant je l'ai choisi ainsi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors que j'ai toujours eu connaissance de ce fait au fond de moi."

Kakashi poussa un soupir et releva les yeux pour les fixer dans les perles de jade. Il savait qu'il la blessait en la mettant volontairement de côté, mais le temps n'était pas encore venu de lui révéler la vérité.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. D'un geste doux, il lui caressa la joue gauche de son pouce avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- "Je t'ai fait la promesse que tout te serait révélé un jour…", murmura-t-il. "Alors je te le dis à nouveau. Je te le promets, Sakura. Toutes les réponses viendront et ton esprit ne sera plus pollué par ces questions que tu te poses depuis trop longtemps."

Elle hocha la tête lentement, la tristesse affluant de plus en plus au fond de sa gorge, touchée par la profonde tendresse qui ressortait des mots et des caresses de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- "D'accord…", chuchota-t-elle réprimant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de perler sur ses joues pâles. "Si tu me le dis, alors je te crois…"

Kakashi esquissa un léger sourire triste derrière son masque avant de poser un baiser d'une douceur extrême sur son front, reflet de ses sentiments qu'il conservait scellés dans son cœur.

Sakura se dégagea doucement et reporta son regard sur les corps inanimés de Chôji et Chôza qui gisaient un peu plus loin parmi les gravats.

\- "Il faut leur apporter des soins rapidement…"

\- "J'y suis déjà, Sakura", lui répondit la petite limace en sortant d'une poche du gilet de la Kunoïchi. "Je leur apporte des soins actuellement et ils s'en sortiront."

En effet, deux petites limaces blanches et bleues étaient à présent sur les corps des deux Akimichi, commençant d'ores et déjà à soigner les deux malheureux.

\- "Arigatou Katsuyu-sama", remercia Obito avec un léger sourire.

\- "Ce n'est rien Obito-san", répondit l'invocation de sa voix douce.

Les trois shinobis se regardèrent, retrouvant un air sérieux sur le visage et sans plus attendre, dans un consentement mutuel, ils se téléportèrent.

* * *

_Rue annexe de Konoha_

* * *

Kakashi, Obito et Sakura arrivèrent dans un autre coin du village, encore plus détruit que les autres. C'était le champ de bataille principal où les shinobis de chaque village luttaient contre d'étranges hommes plantes blancs qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusqu'à présent et qui avaient dû apparaître il y a peu. Les cinq Kage se battaient avec hargne contre les membres les plus dangereux de leurs adversaires de l'Akatsuki, assurant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la protection des moins expérimentés. L'imposante silhouette de Shukaku, abritant Gaara, se distinguait à travers les nuages de fumée qui s'échappaient des diverses explosions, balayant de ses attaques redoutables le plus d'ennemis possible.

Sakura chercha du regard à la hâte la trace d'un de ses amis parmi la bataille qui faisait rage. Pendant un temps, elle ne vit nulle trace de Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Saï et Yamato Taïcho, mais un oiseau d'encre fit son apparition pour se poser près d'eux. Le peintre ninja descendit rapidement du volatile qui rejoignit son rouleau de technique.

\- "Saï, où sont les autres ?" le pressa Kakashi. "Minato Senseï est avec le Tsuchikage et le Raïkage, mais je ne vois pas Naruto, Sasuke ou Yamato."

\- "Yamato Taïcho est à la tête d'une escouade de shinobis de Kiri contre des hommes plantes. Naruto et Sasuke étaient avec moi contre Kakuzu. Naruto est parvenu à l'anéantir avec le Rasenshuriken."

\- "Tout le monde va bien pour le moment alors…", soupira Sakura, rassurée.

\- "Uh, mais ce n'est que le début. Nous avions l'avantage, mais après, des clones d'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki sont apparus."

\- "Qui ?" interrogea Obito.

\- "Un homme masqué. Tobi."

Sakura serra les mâchoires et échangea un regard avec ses aînés.

\- "Saï, ils font qu'on rejoigne le Yondaïme au plus vite", l'informa Kakashi.

\- "Haï."

En quelques coups de pinceaux, un nouvel oiseau fit son apparition et les quatre shinobis prirent place, filant à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le Yondaïme Hokage. Ils sillonnèrent le champ de bataille, constatant que le combat était bien plus rude qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. La rue principale, d'ordinaire si paisible et pleine de vie, n'avait plus aucune maison sur un large périmètre, la rendant presque méconnaissable. Elle était parsemée de sang, de corps blessés, mourants, se battant contre d'autres. Les attaques de ninjutsu pleuvaient, les shurikens, kunaïs et autres armes de jet sifflaient dans l'air avant de se ficher dans la chair des ennemis. Des cris de rage et de douleur s'élevaient de chaque endroit, et la situation ne semblait pas tourner à l'avantage de l'Alliance.

Sakura serra la main de Kakashi sans dire un mot. Le Ninja Copieur l'observa en silence avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Elle avait peur et c'était parfaitement normal. Tous avaient peur. Peur de mourir, peur de perdre des êtres chers, peur de la défaite face à un ennemi redoutable. Mais tous avaient cette volonté de se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

L'oiseau se posa finalement proche du Yondaïme Hokage, dont le mode bijû était activé, qui venait d'abattre un clone de Tobi grâce à un puissant Rasengan.

\- "Minato Senseï !" s'écria Obito, accourant vers lui avec les autres.

\- "Obito, Kakashi, j'ai une tâche importante à vous confier", dit-il se rapprochant d'eux, entièrement illuminé par le chakra flamboyant de Kyûbi, tout en maintenant sa garde.

Un homme plante surgit brusquement devant eux et Saï le pulvérisa avec sa toile aux monstres fantomatiques.

\- "Arigatou Saï", le remercia Minato.

Le peintre hocha la tête avant de repartir au combat, et le blond reprit ses explications, désactivant momentanément son mode bijû pour régénérer le chakra qu'il avait consommé.

\- "Vous devez retrouver impérativement le véritable corps de Madara pour le détruire. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il ne situe pas très loin du champ de bataille, comme ce que nous avions présumé lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi il y a dix-sept ans."

\- "Senseï", commença Kakashi. "Un de ses clones nous a parlé avant qu'on ne vous rejoigne. Il nous a expliqué que les réponses viendraient _là où vous savez."_

Le Namikaze plissa les yeux. Ainsi donc c'était ça qui intéressait tant Madara. Ce lieu était donc son véritable but et il masquait son objectif en provoquant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. De cette manière, l'Alliance était incapable de défendre le Temple… Ce maudit renégat avait bien plus de ressources qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Un flash blanc surgit devant eux et la silhouette de Jiraya se dessina à travers l'écran de fumée qui balayait le champ de bataille sous la force du vent, diminuant la vision des shinobis.

\- "Minato !" dit-il d'une voix forte. "Pain a rejoint le combat. Il faut que Naruto et Sasuke s'occupent de lui ! Ils doivent détruire les six corps et trouver Nagato afin de le convaincre d'arrêter ce massacre ! Je n'ai pas été en mesure de le faire pendant ma mission à Ame, mais je sais que ton fils peut y arriver."

Le Yondaïme hocha la tête et fixa à nouveau les deux Jônin en compagnie de Sakura et Saï.

\- "Et le duo aux Sharingans doit s'occuper de Tobi, l'homme masqué", compléta-t-il. "Il veut très certainement se rendre au Temple."

\- "Au Temple ?" souleva Jiraya, connaissant depuis peu la véritable histoire de Kakashi, sous le regard perplexe de Sakura. "Il faut absolument l'arrêter, poursuivit-il d'une voix sombre. Ou les choses risqueraient de très mal tourner pour nous. Qui sait ce qu'il souhaite y faire véritablement… ?"

\- "J'ai placé une balise spatio-temporelle pour protéger le Temple quand j'ai appris l'histoire de Kakashi, afin de pouvoir le protéger à n'importe quel moment si une personne mal intentionnée apprenait son existence. Je vais pouvoir vous téléporter là-bas. Les clones présents ici ne sont qu'une diversion, tous comme les autres membres de l'Akatsuki et les hommes plantes. Son attention est concentrée vers le Temple et nous le savons maintenant, alors plus question d'hésiter !" conclut Minato en sortant un kunaï de sa poche parsemé de petites lettres d'encre.

Deux imposantes silhouettes violette et jaune firent leur apparition dans leur champ de vision et balayèrent deux corps de Pain en même temps sous la force de leur attaque. Les shinobis se protégèrent le visage du revers de leur manche et Jiraya esquissa un sourire.

\- "Quand on parle du loup… !"

Sasuke et Naruto surplombaient le combat, l'un enveloppé par l'immense corps de Susanô et l'autre par la masse imposante du démon à neuf queues, Kyûbi.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation.

\- "Sasuke-kun, Naruto ?! Comment ont-ils… ?"

\- "L'enseignement d'Itachi et de Killer Bee, le frère du Raïkage, a porté ses fruits visiblement", constata Jiraya avec satisfaction.

Les deux shinobis affichaient un air déterminé, leur pouvoir ayant augmenté suffisamment pour leur permettre de vaincre leurs ennemis.

\- "Prêt Sasuke ?" lança Naruto d'une voix forte.

\- "Hn, je l'étais avant toi, Usuratonkachi", se moqua le brun.

\- "Alors on y va, 'ttebayo !"

Ils joignirent leurs mains et Susanô fusionna avec Kyûbi, conférant une protection indestructible au démon renard.

\- "Ikuze Kurama !" s'écria Naruto, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- "UH !" rugit le démon renard armé de l'épée de Susanô, se précipitant vers un corps de Pain qui s'appétait à lancer une nouvelle offensive.

Minato regarda fièrement son fils. Il avait réussi. Il était parvenu à s'allier avec le démon renard à neuf queues. Lui-même n'y était pas encore parvenu, mais la puissance de Kyûbi était désormais à sa portée. Le chakra de Kushina avait très certainement dû aider Naruto à parvenir à son but. Sa défunte compagne n'était plus de ce monde, mais elle avait certainement pu rencontrer leur fils pendant un court instant. Il se tourna finalement vers ses deux anciens élèves, d'un air déterminé.

\- "C'est au tour du duo aux Sharingans de briller à présent", dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant et activa de nouveau le pouvoir de Kyûbi. Sa cape d'Hokage s'enflamma et son corps s'imprégna du chakra du démon, l'azur de ses yeux se colorant de rouge et de jaune vif.

\- "Kakashi, Obito, tout repose entre vos mains à présent. Je viendrai vous apporter mon aide une fois que l'Alliance aura retrouvé l'avantage. Etes-vous prêt ?"

Kakashi lança un regard à son acolyte qui esquissa un sourire plein d'assurance en regardant le Ninja Copieur. Le brun tendit un pouce vers lui et approfondit son sourire révélant ses dents blanches. A présent qu'ils avaient récupéré leur chakra grâce à Katsuyu, ils étaient totalement prêts à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute avec le ninja renégat.

\- "Evidemment ! Le duo aux Sharingans est toujours prêt à répondre à l'appel !" s'exclama Obito avec entrain.

Le shinobi argenté hocha la tête, souriant derrière son masque. Il était enfin temps de régler le problème de Madara de manière définitive. Obito et lui étaient très forts seuls, mais quand leur puissance était réunie, ils étaient d'une force redoutable, arrivant à un niveau de Kage. Leur paire de Sharingan était plus redoutable encore que celle de Sasuke qui avait réussi à développer Susanô à une rapidité surprenante.

Minato activa le jutsu spatio-temporel sur son kunaï en y insufflant un peu de son chakra et le tendit à Kakashi.

\- "Le Temple doit être gardé à tout prix et nul ne doit activer la faille. Ceci est votre priorité numéro un."

\- "On y veillera Senseï", acquiesça le Ninja Copieur.

Obito posa une main sur Kakashi et ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de Sakura qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- "J'ai promis de t'aider il y a quatre ans…", laissa-t-elle en suspens.

\- "C'est un combat que tu ne peux mener avec nous, Sakura. Tu risquerais d'y laisser la vie", lui dit-il à contre-cœur.

\- "Et toi alors ? Ta vie t'importe donc si peu ?" rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse en plongeant son regard hétérochrome dans les yeux émeraudes de la Kunoïchi.

\- "Elle m'importe bien plus que tu ne l'imagines depuis que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur…"

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée et elle dévia le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, envahit par le doute.

\- "Je reviendrai", lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec espoir avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire triste. Elle avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur son destin, mais elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour respecter ses mots.

\- "Tu as intérêt", dit-elle. "Tu n'échapperas pas si facilement aux explications que tu me dois."

Il acquiesça avec un sourire avant de se reporter vers l'Uchiha.

\- "Allons-y, Obito."

Le brun hocha la tête, affichant un sourire complice, et le jutsu s'activa les téléportant jusqu'au Temple du Temps.

Sakura regarda l'endroit où s'était situé son ancien Senseï pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, son esprit tournant à pleine vitesse, réfléchissant à la situation qui venait de se passer.

\- "Non… Kakashi a tort", murmura-t-elle finalement. "Madara est trop puissant. Même si Obito Taïcho et lui ont gagné en puissance, Madara a très certainement dû le faire aussi… Il leur faudra une aide supplémentaire…"

Elle se retourna et fixa le Yondaïme, ses prunelles reflétant le caractère de feu qu'elle avait hérité de la Sanin légendaire.

\- "Yondaïme-sama", l'intercepta-t-elle alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jiraya, reparti au combat. "Téléportez-moi au même endroit que Kakashi Senseï et Obito Taïcho s'il-vous-plaît."

\- "Sakura, ils vont au-devant d'un danger incroyablement plus conséquent que ce que nous avons affronté pour le moment."

\- "Justement !" le coupa-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance et de détermination. "Madara est terriblement puissant et ils ne sauront le détruire à eux deux ! Ils auront besoin d'un médecin-nin à leur côté afin que leur équipe soit complète !"

Le Namikaze écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Rin avait tenu le même discours peu avant sa mort… Kakashi, Obito et elle auraient dû constituer le nouveau trio légendaire de Konoha mais n'avait jamais pu, laissant à la place le duo aux Sharingans. Rin n'avait jamais pu accomplir son souhait d'aider ses deux camarades, mais Sakura avait reçu l'enseignement de Tsunade Hime et était beaucoup plus forte que son ancienne élève à l'époque. Elle serait peut-être en mesure de réaliser le souhait de Rin à la place de celle-ci…

Il soupira et tendit un autre kunaï imprégné de son chakra activant le Hiraishin no jutsu à la jeune femme.

\- "Très bien", céda-t-il. "Retrouve-les, mais ne cherche pas à combattre Madara seule. Naruto et Sasuke m'en voudraient terriblement de t'avoir envoyé à la mort en pleine connaissance de cause."

\- "Uh, d'accord", acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Elle s'apprêta à lancer le jutsu avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste.

\- "Veillez bien sur eux deux… J'essaierai de revenir le plus vite possible pour les retrouver."

\- "C'est promis", répondit Minato d'une voix douce.

Sakura disparut du champ de bataille sans apercevoir le regard d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension de ses deux coéquipiers qui l'avaient aperçu en compagnie du Yondaïme Hokage du haut du crâne de Kyûbi.

* * *

_Mont Hajyôku _

Thème musical : Kouen/Crimson Flames  
watch?v=Z_9nfYT3QyQ

* * *

Sakura réapparut aux pieds d'une immense montagne dont le sommet disparaissait dans les nuages. La végétation était imposante et quelque peu exotique dans cette partie de la forêt du pays du feu et bordait le mont.

\- "Je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'un tel endroit…", murmura-t-elle.

Qu'importe. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Obito Taïcho et Kakashi. D'un bond, elle s'élança sur une branche d'un chêne et fila à travers les arbres de la forêt à toute vitesse. Son temps était compté si ses deux aînés allaient affronter la même menace qui les avait quasiment anéanti quatre ans auparavant. Elle plissa les lèvres et déglutit difficilement en sentant l'adrénaline monter en elle. Un long frisson parcourut ses omoplates et elle se concentra sur son objectif, suivant les traces du passage du duo aux Sharingans.

Quelques instants plus tard à peine, elle arriva en bordure de la forêt faisant face à d'immenses portes rouge sang où trônaient d'imposantes statues de yokaïs.

\- "Qu'est-ce que…"

Un bruit attira son attention et elle se cacha rapidement entre des buissons. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Madara s'approcher face aux portes d'un pas lent et assuré, lui tournant le dos.

\- "Je vous attendais…", dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il se retourna et sembla regarder dans sa direction. Elle s'apprêta à dégainer un kunaï avant de voir son ancien Senseï et l'Uchiha la dépasser pour s'arrêter non loin en face d'elle.

\- "Le duo aux Sharingans…", compléta Madara en plissant son œil visible.

Son regard se posa sur un point fixe derrière les deux shinobis de Konoha et l'amusement se refléta dans son iris rouge.

\- "Tu peux venir nous rejoindre toi aussi. Après tout, le rituel a besoin de toi, Sakura."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner précipitamment pour constater avec horreur que la Kunoïchi les avait suivi. Elle s'approcha lentement, un air méfiant plein de haine envers le Nukenin sur le visage.

\- "Je t'avais demandé de rester avec Minato Senseï", s'agaça le Ninja Copieur.

\- "Et tu crois franchement que j'aurais été plus en sécurité sur un champ de bataille avec divers clones de Madara, des membres de l'Akatsuki et des hommes plantes contre l'Alliance ?" contra-t-elle en conservant son regard sur le chef de l'organisation terroriste. "Je te l'ai dit Kakashi, ma place est à tes côtés."

Le Ninja Copieur sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que la jeune femme avait parfaitement raison à son plus grand regret. Elle était une Kunoïchi de Konoha, pas une civile qu'il pouvait mettre à l'abris du danger.

\- "Très bien, mais reste près de nous."

\- "Tu crois que j'ai envie de te laisser en voyant ce fou ?" dit-elle avec un rire cynique. "Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, Ninja Copieur."

\- "Quelle forte poigne… Comme on peut s'y attendre de la disciple de Tsunade. Quoi qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que tu la prennes sous ton aile Kakashi au lieu de la lui laisser. Après tout, tu as été formé à bonne école il me semble…", lança Madara, prenant un malin plaisir à déstabiliser ses adversaires.

\- "Comment savez-vous… ?" interrogea le shinobi argenté en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

\- "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton passé m'intéresse beaucoup."

Obito tendit un doigt vers le Nukenin, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- "Et toi je t'ai déjà prévenu que ce n'étaient pas tes affaires", gronda l'Uchiha.

\- "Oh ? On défend son meilleur copain ? Comme c'est touchant", se moqua le Nukenin.

\- "Vous nous avez dit qu'en nous rendant dans ce lieu, nous aurions des réponses à nos questions", lança Kakashi les sourcils froncés.

\- "Hmm ? J'ai dit ça ?"

\- "Ce ne sera pas un problème de vous les arracher une par une par la force", répondit Sakura en chargeant son chakra dans ses poings.

Le Nukenin pencha la tête sur le côté avant de la redresser et de croiser ses bras dans une posture dominatrice.

\- "Sakura, Sakura", dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en secouant la tête. "De vous trois tu es celle qui est susceptible de moins apprécier ce genre d'informations."

\- "Qu'en savez-vous ?" rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. "Vous ne savez rien de moi."

\- "Oh mais bien au contraire", susurra-t-il. "J'en sais bien plus que ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer."

\- "Pourquoi ?!" s'énerva Kakashi. "Pourquoi Sakura et moi vous intéressons tant ? Quel est le rapport avec nous ?"

Le chef de l'Akatsuki esquissa un sourire malsain derrière son masque et au lieu de répondre au Ninja Copieur, il disparut subitement avant de réapparaître dans le dos de la fleur.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de dégainer un kunaï pour contrer le sien. Il était rapide ! Elle lança son poing droit contre lui qu'il esquiva en se décalant sur le côté. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de leur ennemi alors qu'il fonçait à nouveau vers elle.

\- "Pas mal !"

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !" s'écrièrent en même temps le duo aux Sharingans.

L'énorme boule de feu toucha le Nukenin qui fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter d'être brûlé. Sakura se rapprocha des deux Jônin et monta ses poings devant elle dans une posture de combat, prête à les abattre à nouveau sans pitié sur le belligérant.

Les flammes s'éteignirent peu à peu et une aura bleu se dégagea de la fumée provoquée par l'attaque.

\- "Tss, il maîtrise aussi Susanô, on devait s'en douter", pesta Obito.

\- "Uh, mais nous avons d'autres atouts en réserve nous aussi", rétorqua Kakashi. "Mais avant… Répondez à nos questions", gronda-t-il.

Un petit silence se fit et les trois ninjas toisèrent Madara d'un regard méfiant.

\- "Sais-tu quel est le secret que garde précieusement l'homme que tu aimes, Sakura ?" dit-il finalement en s'approchant à pas lent des trois ninjas. "Sais-tu pourquoi le jeune homme qui hantait tes rêves depuis ton enfance est en réalité ton ancien Senseï ? Ne voudrais-tu pas le savoir ? N'est-ce pas là ce qui te préoccupe le plus au monde, Haruno Sakura ?"

La jeune femme sentit sa volonté flancher quelque peu devant la profonde curiosité qui l'envahissait, car le renégat avait vu juste et avait précisément touché son point sensible. Elle sentit Kakashi se tendre près d'elle et porta son regard émeraude sur le Nukenin.

\- "Si je vous répondais oui que se passerait-il ?" osa-t-elle demander avec méfiance, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître plus rapidement encore derrière elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Il caressa avec douceur ses cheveux roses de sa main droite tandis que la Kunoïchi sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Le duo aux Sharingans fit un bon en arrière et se prépara à attaquer. Kakashi chargea son chakra en électricité faisant apparaître le Raikiri et Obito activa son Mangekyou Sharingan.

\- "Si tu tiens tant à connaître la vérité", susurra Madara à l'oreille de Sakura, "il va falloir que ton précieux Ninja Copieur t'ouvre son cœur… complètement."

La main de Madara s'attarda sur la peau douce de la joue de la jeune femme, se délectant du regard perdu qu'affichait Sakura en regardant le ninja aux cheveux argentés.

\- "Kakashi…", dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. "Que veut-il dire par là ? Pourquoi devrais-tu m'ouvrir ton cœur complètement ?"

Le Ninja Copieur serra les mâchoires et les poings sentant la rage affluer en lui. Le salaud en voulait au Chiharu Fûin, comme il l'avait toujours présumé, et au Temple du Temps. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu et il sentait que la vérité était sur le point d'éclater une bonne fois pour toute, mais à quel prix pour lui… ?

\- "Sakura, il te manipule en semant le doute chez toi", commença-t-il. "Ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il te dit. Notre but est de le détruire avant qu'il ne nuise bien plus fortement que maintenant."

\- "Réfléchis Sakura", le coupa Madara. "Il t'a toujours menti depuis le début, depuis ton enfance, en te cachant tant de choses et pourtant, tu lui as fait confiance, l'aimant malgré tout et te raccrochant à la promesse qu'il t'a faite. Celle de te révéler toute la vérité au moment venu. Mais maintenant que celle-ci est sur le point d'éclater, il cherche à te dissuader de la connaître ? Quel genre de personne ferait ça à celle qui compte tant pour lui ? Quel genre d'amour est-ce ?"

\- "Vous… Vous mentez", dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en déglutissant et en déviant le regard. "Kakashi n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais. Je compte vraiment pour lui, tout comme lui compte plus que tout pour moi. Je l'aime et je lui fais confiance."

\- "Je ne doute pas de toi Sakura", rétorqua-t-il de sa voix manipulatrice. "Mais lui…", laissa-t-il en suspens en la forçant doucement à regarder le Ninja Copieur. "Qu'en est-il de lui… ? T'a-t-il déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ? T'a-t-il déjà avoué son amour… ? Je t'aime Sakura… C'est simple pourtant. Trois petits mots qu'il suffit de prononcer…"

Obito balaya l'air d'un geste du bras, fou de rage.

\- "Il cherche à briser le Chiharu Fûin Kakashi !" rugit-il. "Ce salaud a déjà tenté de le faire lors de la précédente attaque ! Il veut recommencer !"

Kakashi déglutit difficilement, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et d'angoisse devant l'air de plus en plus perdu de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La charge électrique de sa main droite diminua peu à peu pour disparaître totalement face aux tremblements qui commençaient à surgir dans ses mains malgré lui.

\- "Il ne te l'a jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Madara du même ton suave. "Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fait ? Il t'aime pourtant, non ? Ou cela serait-il un nouveau mensonge ? T'aurait-il manipulé en jouant sur tes sentiments ? T'aurait-il encore menti… ? Après tout, il l'a déjà fait… Il pourrait tout à fait recommencer. La première fois est toujours l'étape la plus difficile, le reste n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant", termina-t-il d'un ton dur.

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres et une larme perla sur sa joue, terrifiée par le doute incessant qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit en effet ? Elle-même lui avait dit pourtant, alors qu'elle n'avait réalisé que depuis peu les véritables sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers lui. Mais lui… Lui savait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle que son cœur était épris d'elle, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit… _je t'aime_… ?

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle ses joues se parsemant de perles salées. "S'il-te-plaît… Dis-le moi… J'ai besoin que tu me le dises…"

\- "Oui… Dis-le lui", rajouta Madara.

\- "LA FERME !" hurla Obito.

\- "Pourquoi devrait-on lui cacher la vérité alors qu'elle a tout autant le droit que toi de savoir ce qui se passe réellement chez ce ninja, hein Obito ?!" tonna-t-il.

\- "SAKURA ! IL TE MANIPULE ! NE L'ECOUTE PAS !" reprit de plus belle le brun.

\- "Allons bon", ricana-t-il. "En quoi le fait de demander une preuve d'amour de la part du Ninja Copieur constitue une quelconque manipulation ? Nee, Hatake Kakashi ?"

Le Ninja Copieur dévia le regard, son corps entièrement parsemé de tremblements, et serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à la demande de Sakura ! C'était impossible ! Le sceau se briserait et il en mourrait ! L'ordure avait tout planifié… !

\- "Allez Ninja Copieur…", susurra Madara. "Ces simples mots ne devraient pas te faire si peur… A moins que tu ne l'aimes pas véritablement… Auquel cas ce serait vraiment terriblement cruel d'avoir joué avec les sentiments d'une si délicieuse jeune femme…"

\- "Kakashi…", reprit Sakura dans un souffle.

Le shinobi argenté ferma les yeux avec force avant de les ouvrir et regarder son meilleur ami, une lueur résignée dans le regard. Obito écarquilla les yeux avec horreur et tendit une main pour stopper le fils de Croc Blanc mais celui-ci l'arrêta en plein geste en secouant la tête négativement.

\- "Tu ne peux pas faire ça…", lui dit Obito d'une voix paniquée. "Tu sais ce qui va se passer sinon… !"

\- "…"

\- "Je ne veux pas, Kakashi ! Je refuse de le laisser arriver à ses fins !"

\- "C'est la seule solution Obito… Mon seul but a toujours été le même et tu le sais bien… Je m'étais déjà préparé à cet instant depuis longtemps dans l'hypothèse que je ne puisse jamais la retrouver… L'heure est venue à présent…"

Obito détourna le regard d'un mouvement sec, les poings fermés et les mâchoires serrées de douleur, révélant ses dents blanches.

Kakashi poussa un petit soupir rapide et remplit ses poumons d'oxygène pour se donner du courage.

\- "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites entendre Sakura, alors comme je te l'ai toujours promis… je te dirai ce que tu souhaites entendre par-dessus tout…"

L'œil visible de Madara s'agrandit sous la joie malsaine qui l'envahissait peu à peu en voyant le Ninja Copieur céder face à la mine défaite de Sakura. Oui… Il allait enfin parvenir à son but et sa victoire serait totale !

* * *

Madara apparaît enfin sur la scène de la guerre. Comme le pensait Minato, Kakashi et Obito, son véritable but concerne bel et bien la rupture du sceau des mille printemps et l'accession au Temple du Temps. Mais dans quel but ? En quoi ce sceau peut-il se révéler efficace dans la réalisation de ses plans de conquête ?

Les questions fusent à mesure que l'heure des révélations se rapproche. Madara, tout comme le Ninja Copieur, semblent conserver des secrets bien trop importants et Sakura perd pied face à toutes ses incertitudes qui lui reviennent brusquement au visage.

Arrivera-t-elle à refréner son besoin de connaître la vérité ? Kakashi cédera-t-il réellement à la demande de Sakura ? Obito parviendra-t-il à empêcher Kakashi de révéler ses véritables sentiments à la fleur afin d'éviter la rupture du Chiharu Fûin ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	14. Chapter 14

_**chloed94v :**_ Ah gomen ^^" c'est vrai que les chapitres de la guerre comportent pas mal de cliffhanger (dont celui-ci aussi, tout comme le suivant), mais en y réfléchissant, d'un certain côté, tu apprécieras mieux la suite, non ? ^^" (tentative désespérée de se racheter face à ses gentils lecteurs pour acte de sadisme trop important) Enfin, je pense que même si sur le moment tu as très certainement envie de me secouer comme un prunier afin de me faire comprendre ta frustration, tu seras (je pense ?) contente à la fin d'avoir réussi à surmonter ce suspens ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et courage ! ^^

_**flow7777 :**_ Ah voilà une théorie intéressante ! ;) Tu en auras la confirmation ou non dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Celui-ci réserve une autre surprise à la fin ;p  
Il va y avoir plus de baston durant ce chapitre t'en fais pas ;) Même si c'est vrai que la guerre est du point de vue de Kakashi, donc elle est fondamentalement différente de celle du manga et la partie Naruto et compagnie n'y sera malheureusement pas, cependant ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas d'action ^^ Ce chapitre parlera de lui-même :)  
Eh oui il a développé le Mangekyou pendant la première attaque de Konoha par Madara rappelle-toi. Naruto a frôlé la mort et Sasuke a très très mal supporté cette vision ce pauvre chou ^^" On ne touche pas à SON Naru impunément ;p  
Oh j'en suis super heureuse ! Vraiment ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera également à ton goût ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Kakashi marqua une pause. Il allait devoir révéler son amour à Sakura et cela le tuerait, rompant le sceau. Madara serait vainqueur sur cette partie, mais il savait qu'en voyant cela, Sakura chercherait à venger sa mort en découvrant la vérité, se servant de sa rage pour l'anéantir.

Kakashi releva le regard et Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air désespéré de son aîné aux cheveux d'argent. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi cela lui coûtait-il tant de devoir prononcer ces simples mots ? Pourquoi Obito Taïcho s'était emporté afin de le dissuader de lui dire ces simples mots ? Oh Kakashi… Quel secret pouvait être si terrible au point de le faire tant redouter de dire la vérité… ?

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

Elle baissa finalement le regard et se laissa choir sur le corps de son Senseï, posant son front contre la poitrine de l'argenté.

\- "Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tout semble si difficile à comprendre lorsque je tente de te cerner… ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour moi de te comprendre… ? Ce souvenir… Je n'étais pourtant pas si jeune… J'aurais dû m'en rappeler… J'aurais dû m'en rappeler au moment où j'ai appris que tu étais mon Senseï… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Tout semble si confus…"

Ses mains serrèrent avec tristesse la veste du Jônin gris et son corps se parsema de tremblements.

Kakashi porta une main sur le dos de celle qu'il aimait et le lui caressa avec douceur, sentant l'état de faiblesse de la fleur.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il. "Ne cherche pas à me comprendre. Je sais que tu souhaites obtenir des réponses à toutes tes questions et que tout te parait confus en ce moment, mais je te demande de ne pas chercher de réponses tout de suite."

Il marqua une pause et serra la jeune femme contre son cœur, respirant le parfum enivrant qui avait tant de fois ravi ses sens.

\- "Les réponses viendront, je te le promets… Mais pour l'instant, il est encore trop tôt. Des problèmes bien plus graves encore se profilent à l'horizon, alors il faut que toute notre attention soit concentrée sur l'avenir et sur la survie du village."

Il lui saisit le menton d'une main et le lui releva avec douceur, les perles de jade se fixant sur l'œil onyx de l'argenté.

\- "Ce dont tu peux être sûre en revanche, c'est que je me préoccuperai toujours de toi comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je serai toujours là pour toi, car tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, Sakura."

Elle conserva son regard dans le sien, une petite brise venant jouer avec leurs mèches de cheveux qui vinrent se lier un cours instant, et Kakashi posa doucement son front contre le sien.

\- "Je te le promets", répéta-t-il en chuchotant, son œil clos, savourant le contact entre eux deux.

Sakura ne répondit pas, plongée dans un étrange état second qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible avec son Senseï.

Elle poussa un petit soupir avant d'éloigner son visage de celui de son aîné. Elle le regarda quelques instants encore, repassant d'un air absent, sa main dans ses beaux cheveux gris, geste qui aurait normalement été considéré comme impensable mais qui semblait si évident pour eux deux, et lui prit les mains, liant son petit doigt au sien en signe de promesse.

\- "Alors s'est dit Kakashi… Tu m'en as fait la promesse. Un jour… je saurai tout."

Le Ninja Copieur inspira profondément et hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- "Oui… Un jour, tu sauras. Même si je dois en mourir… Cette promesse sera respectée", murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Sakura dévia le regard, se remémorant cette scène qu'elle avait vécu quelque mois plus tôt en compagnie du Ninja Copieur. C'était pourtant vrai. A ce moment-là, il lui avait fait la promesse de tout lui révéler un jour… même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

Elle releva la tête précipitamment, réalisant la terrible vérité qui entourait son ancien Senseï. Alors c'était donc ça ? C'était ça qu'il avait voulu lui dire ? Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'il lui révélait la vérité, s'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait, il en mourrait… !

Elle plissa ses lèvres, réprimant avec force l'intense envie de pleurer. Elle avait été terriblement égoïste, s'imaginant que les paroles du Nukenin pouvaient être vraies et que Kakashi l'avait manipulé alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chose plus réelle et véritable que l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Il était sur le point de lui avouer son amour tout en sachant qu'il allait mourir, et Obito Taïcho le savait pertinemment.

Elle inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes, et esquissa un pâle sourire triste.

\- "Gomenne, Kakashi", murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Je n'avais pas compris…"

Kakashi fronça légèrement ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et Madara arqua un sourcil.

\- "Madara", reprit-elle d'un ton dur. "Kakashi n'a nul besoin de me dire ce genre de choses. Je sais qu'il m'aime et il me l'a démontré en s'apprêtant à sacrifier sa vie pour moi."

\- "Sakura…", dit Kakashi dans un murmure surpris. "Tu as compris… ?"

\- "Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire doux. "Je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont réels et forts, tout comme les miens envers toi… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas", dit-elle en accentuant le ton, son regard se dirigeant vers le Nukenin qui se tenait encore derrière elle. "C'est pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il meure si vous avez besoin de nous vivants ?"

Elle chargea son poing en chakra et le propulsa derrière elle dans le ventre du Nukenin qui émit un cri étouffé, n'ayant pas senti l'attaque.

Elle rejoignit en vitesse le Ninja Copieur dont la main droite se rechargeait en électricité. Elle lui saisit sa main gauche et posa son front contre son torse.

\- "Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie", murmura-t-elle, la culpabilité lui poignardant le cœur. "Pardonne-moi…"

Kakashi passa sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête avant de la regarder longuement. La fleur se pressa contre la main douce de son aîné, recherchant désespérément à s'imprégner du contact qu'il avait instauré entre eux deux. Elle déglutit légèrement et se mordit les lèvres avec force. Kakashi l'aimait véritablement, elle n'avait pas à douter de ça. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà car son amour était très fort, au point même qu'il en vienne à sacrifier sa vie pour elle… alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, pas besoin d'explications pour être heureuse. Il l'aimait profondément et c'était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux.

\- "Si… si tu ne m'as jamais avoué tes sentiments, si tu ne m'as jamais révélé la vérité alors que cela te coûte de ne pas le faire… c'est parce que, si tu le faisais, ta mort serait inévitable…, n'est-ce pas ?" termina-t-elle en déviant le regard, sentant sa gorge se nouer.

Les prunelles du shinobi gris se teintèrent de tristesse et il hocha lentement la tête.

\- "Crois bien que je déteste ces secrets…"

\- "Je sais", le coupa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main gauche et la serra, lui transmettant ses sentiments par ce simple geste. Ses émeraudes le fixaient, débordant d'un sentiment puissant qu'elle avait accepté depuis peu, celui que le Ninja Copieur avait tant de fois rêvé retrouver chez sa belle fleur de cerisier.

\- "Je te crois…", reprit-elle d'une voix douce. "C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais revenir sur la promesse que j'ai demandé de tenir. Peu importe si je dois passer ma vie à ignorer la vérité, peu importe si je ne peux entendre ces mots de ta bouche, du moment que je reste avec toi… je serai la plus heureuse des femmes", termina-t-elle, un sourire sincère sur le visage tandis que ses perles de jade se voilaient d'un fin voile d'eau.

Le cœur de Kakashi accéléra sa cadence et ses sourcils se haussèrent de stupeur.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il, la voix chargé d'émotions.

\- "Je ne veux pas tout gâcher les tourtereaux mais il y a un Nukenin qui reprend ses esprits", les coupa Obito.

Sakura se retourna et se plaça proche de Kakashi. Elle lia sa main à la sienne et la serra. Elle leva son regard vers lui, et Kakashi lui renvoya un regard plein de détermination et d'espoir. La fleur esquissa un petit sourire avant de se reporter sur Madara qui se relevait avec difficulté sous la force du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu. Le Nukenin se redressa complètement fusillant la fleur de son regard rouge sang. Il inspira profondément avant d'émettre un rire sinistre.

\- "Je suppose que ta mort serait trop douce ainsi Ninja Copieur. Tu as eu raison Sakura. Je lui réserve un sort bien pire", termina-t-il, son œil visible s'écarquillant sous la folie qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Il commença à marcher lentement vers eux puis accéléra de plus en plus avant de courir à pleine vitesse vers les trois ninjas de Konoha.

\- "Obito !" s'écria Kakashi.

\- "Uh !"

Ils se rapprochèrent en un instant, prêt à déployer l'éventail de techniques qu'ils connaissaient afin de parer l'attaque directe du Nukenin. Ils joignirent leurs mains et composèrent le mudrâ de la chèvre.

\- "Kage Bunshin no jutsu !"

Une multitude de clones firent leur apparition dans plusieurs nuages de fumée blanches. Tous dans une position de combat similaire aux originaux.  
Madara ne ralentit pas son rythme et percuta avec force les clones. Les répliques du duo aux Sharingans arrivaient de toute part sur le Nukenin, s'aidant de leur Sharingan respectif pour contrer le redoutable pouvoir du plus puissant des Uchiha. Madara ne semblait pas émettre la moindre difficulté face à ses adversaires qui redoublaient d'effort et de ténacité face à la menace. Le renégat sautaient au-dessus des corps, empoignant certain pour les lancer sur d'autres et les faire disparaître sans la moindre difficulté. Son Sharingan suivait les mouvements plus rapidement encore que le duo légendaire de Konoha. Il dégaina son sabre et l'abattit sans efforts sur les clones qui se précipitaient sur lui, projetant des coups de poing, visant à déstabiliser le Nukenin, en vain.

Sakura déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'elle cherchait du regard le véritable duo aux Sharingans. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Madara était bien plus redoutable qu'auparavant. Même pendant la précédente attaque, elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment d'impuissance qu'en cet instant. Le Nukenin semblait les balayer tels des fétus de paille, comme d'insignifiants insectes que l'on écraserait par agacement. Ils n'étaient qu'une simple distraction pour lui. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le réel potentiel de le vaincre.

Le choc métallique des lames résonnaient sans fin dans les airs, entrecoupé par des explosions de parchemins qui étaient déviés par l'aîné des Uchiha. Certains clones enchaînaient les coups de sabre à une vitesse incroyable mais il les évitait avec aisance. Ils n'étaient que de vulgaires souris entre les griffes acérées du chat.

La fleur fronça les sourcils et malaxa son chakra. Elle plissa les yeux sous la concentration espérant trouver une quelconque ouverture. Une chance lui fut accordée lorsque le Nukenin perdit une seconde de trop sa concentration en arrêtant un instant sa danse mortelle, cherchant à trouver les originaux. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Dans un cri de rage, Sakura percuta le sol de sa force titanesque et Madara fut projeté dans un souffle puissant contre des arbres, défonçant plusieurs troncs sous l'impact du choc.

La Kunoïchi se releva et esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Il avait été négligeant en l'ignorant de la sorte !

La poussière retomba peu à peu, laissant apparaître plusieurs troncs d'arbres perforés par la forme du Nukenin. Un mouvement attira l'attention des trois ninjas qui virent Madara se relever sans difficulté, s'époussetant légèrement, une expression neutre et froide derrière son masque orange.

\- "C… Comment est-ce possible ?" s'exclama Sakura. "Après avoir subi une telle attaque, il devrait au moins porter des séquelles !"

\- "C'est impossible…", reprit Obito dans un souffle. "Son Susanô n'est même pas activé… !"

\- "Seuls Naruto et Minato Senseï ont un tel pouvoir de récupération et encore. Ils n'encaissent pas aussi bien ce genre d'attaque. Ils portent toujours des blessures ce qui n'est pas le cas chez lui", compléta Kakashi.

Obito opina de la tête.

\- "C'est vrai. Minato Senseï l'avait remarqué lors de la précédente attaque il y a quatre ans."

\- "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" interrogea Sakura en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Je l'ignore", répondit Kakashi d'une voix sombre. "Mais j'ai le pressentiment que nous allons rapidement le savoir…"

Ils virent Madara composer un signe rapidement et gonfler ses poumons d'oxygène avant de lancer une immense flamme brûlante dans leur direction.

\- "Suiton ! Suiryûdan no jutsu (le dragon aqueux) !" répliquèrent immédiatement les multiples répliques du duo aux Sharingans

Les deux éléments se confrontèrent avec violence, faisant apparaître un gigantesque amas de fumée blanche et brûlante, forçant Sakura et les deux ninjas originaux, ainsi que leurs clones, à se couvrir le visage d'un geste protecteur du bras et faire un pas en arrière. Sans attendre, des dizaines de boule de feu explosèrent autour d'eux, faisant évaporer plusieurs clones du duo aux Sharingans. La silhouette de Madara réapparut, se battant à nouveau contre les derniers clones restants.

\- "Kakashi !" s'écria Obito. "Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que tous les clones disparaissent ! Montrons-lui de quoi nous sommes véritablement capables !"

\- "J'allais te dire la même chose", répondit Kakashi avec un sourire complice.

\- "Sakura, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide."

\- "Haï, Obito Taïcho", acquiesça-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Obito activa son Mangekyou Sharingan et aspira la Kunoïchi après lui avoir dévoilé son plan. Il se reporta sur le Nukenin et fit craquer ses poings, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

\- "Bien, on passe aux choses sérieuses à présent."

Kakashi tendit son bras droit vers son ami qui l'imita de son bras gauche.

\- "Si tu n'avais pas été mon meilleur ami, j'aurais presque pu croire que tu peux être aussi terrifiant que lui, Obito", se moqua Kakashi.

\- "Je te terrifie maintenant ?" souleva le brun avec un petit rire.

\- "Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé", contra le shinobi gris. "Pour le moment, on a un Nukenin à anéantir une bonne fois pour toute ! Ikuze Obito !"

\- "Uh !"

Ils formèrent quelques clones rapidement qui se mirent en position de combat, évitant par la même occasion les boules de feu du Ninjutsu de Madara qui continuaient à abattre les clones du duo aux Sharingans. Kakashi chargea son chakra en électricité tandis qu'Obito fit apparaître son élément naturel, caractéristique de son clan.

\- "Kâton !"

\- "Raiton !"

\- "Hinotama Denki !" (Boule de feu électrique)

L'attaque percuta de plein fouet celle de Madara qui provoqua une immense détonation dont l'onde de choc rasa plusieurs arbres aux alentours. Le renégat tourna la tête vers les nouveaux clones formés dont deux d'entre eux étaient les originaux et fonça à toute allure dans leur direction, repoussant aux passages les quelques clones qui tentaient de l'intercepter.

\- "Ce n'est pas fini", cria un clone d'Obito avec détermination. "Kâton !"

\- "Dôton !"

\- "Yôgan-ryû !" (coulée de lave)

\- "Uh ! Et c'est comme ça que vous comptez m'avoir ?" se moqua le chef de l'Akatsuki. "Je pensais que ces quatre années de répit vous avez permis de vous améliorer, mais il faut croire que non."

Il sauta au-dessus de la lave en fusion et activa son Susanô qui l'enveloppa de toute part, immense et redoutable, armé de deux sabres bleus enflammés.

\- "Avouez que ceci est quand même nettement plus impressionnant", ronronna-t-il d'un plaisir malsain.

\- "Obito, le Temple !" s'écria Kakashi, comprenant que la prochaine attaque risquerait de détruire les portes sacrées.

Il abattit ses lames avec force, réduisant en miette le paysage alentours. Tous les clones du duo aux Sharingans disparurent dans une multitude de nuages de fumée. Kakashi et Obito activèrent en même temps leur Mangekyou Sharingan et un immense Susanô en tenu de samouraï fit son apparition, parant les deux sabres de Madara, évitant la destruction du Temple.

\- "Oh ? Susanô ?" souleva Madara, amusé. "Vous vous êtes peut-être légèrement améliorés en fin de compte."

\- "Et tu n'as encore rien vu !" répliqua Obito, déterminé.

\- "Kamui !" s'écria Kakashi.

Une déformation apparut dans l'espace, derrière Madara, et Sakura apparut, son Byakugô activé, déversant une formidable quantité de chakra dans ses poings. L'Uchiha se retourna rapidement pour constater que la jeune femme l'avait pris par surprise, mais il était trop tard. Elle percuta avec force le Susanô de Madara, provoquant une onde de choc qui souleva violemment les cheveux du Nukenin. Madara arqua un sourcil et esquissa un sourire narquois avant de croiser les bras et se tourner vers le duo aux Sharingans.

\- "Voici donc votre arme redoutable ?" ironisa-t-il. "Mon Susanô est indestructible et ce n'est pas une Kunoïchi qui réussira à le détruire, même avec sa force améliorée au chakra."

\- "Sauf que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle Kunoïchi !" répliqua la jeune femme avec hargne. "Je suis la disciple de Tsunade Senju, princesse des Limaces et petite fille du Shodaïme Hokage, Hashirama Senju ! J'ai appris toutes les techniques redoutables que le Shodaïme avait utilisé contre vous pour vous vaincre !"

Madara fronça les sourcils et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire déterminé de Sakura avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. Une fissure fit son apparition dans l'épaisse armure du Susanô de Madara et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et la véritable Sakura sortit du sol, défonçant la couche de magma refroidit, se ruant sur la défense impénétrable du Nukenin qui avait été pris de court.

\- "Un dédoublement… ?!" s'exclama Madara.

D'un magistral coup de poing, elle percuta une nouvelle fois Susanô, créant une fissure plus imposante encore dans l'imposante cuirasse. Dans plusieurs craquements sonores, les fissures se répandirent sur toute la surface de la formidable défense avant que l'armure ne volent en éclat, la faisant totalement disparaître, devant un Madara ébahi par la puissance de la fleur de cerisier et une Sakura dont la volonté de feu brûlait au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire fier derrière son masque. Celle qu'il aimait était devenue bien plus redoutable encore que celle qu'il avait connu durant son voyage temporel. Ayant atteint un niveau tel qu'elle pouvait se battre contre le plus puissant des Uchiha, mettant sa peur de côté, uniquement guidée par son envie profonde de sauver toutes les vies qu'elle pourrait.

\- "Kakashi !" s'écria Obito.

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ils reformèrent leurs mudrâs, ayant malaxés au maximum leur chakra. Cette attaque était l'une des plus importantes et des plus redoutables de toutes les techniques qu'ils avaient pu inventer ensemble.

\- "Kamui Shuriken", s'exclama le Ninja Copieur.

Les projectiles atteignirent le renégat dont l'armure venait tout juste de tomber. Il eut à peine le temps de se projeter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque.

\- "Kamui Shuriken Kage Bunshin !" s'écria Obito.

Sakura retomba sur le sol et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ils connaissaient la technique du Sandaïme ? Comment était-ce possible ? Asuma Senseï avait-il appris cette technique à Obito Taïcho ?

De multiples Kamui shurikens firent leur apparition dans le dos de Madara qui esquiva au fur et à mesure chaque assaut.

Obito esquissa un sourire en direction de Kakashi et ferma les yeux. Il était temps de montrer à ce ninja de pacotille pourquoi leur duo était aussi redoutable et connu du monde shinobi. Leur Susanô leva sa main droite dans les airs, paume vers le ciel, tandis que sa main gauche formait un mudrâ.

\- "Dôton ! Rokkû borû (boule de roche)"

\- "Kâton ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Une immense masse rocheuse s'éleva dans les airs et s'enflamma sous le jutsu d'Obito. Kakashi laissa place à son élément électrique et relança une nouvelle attaque.

\- "Raïton ! Raïun no jutsu !" (nuage de foudre)

Un gigantesque nuage noir et menaçant fit son apparition au-dessus de la masse de feu et de puissants éclairs vinrent la percuter sans relâche. L'amas de roche en flamme s'électrifia, provoquant l'apparition de multiples éclairs surgissant zébrant le ciel et le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. D'une seule et même voix, Kakashi et Obito s'écrièrent à plein poumons :

\- "San tsu no yosô no yûgô ! (fusion des trois éléments) Yoake no bun ! (la sentence de l'aube)"

Le Susanô projeta l'attaque contre Madara et Kakashi eut tout juste le temps d'aspirer Sakura dans la dimension du Kamui avant que la déflagration ne rase tout sur son passage.

* * *

_Dimension du Kamui_

* * *

Sakura atterrit à nouveau dans la froide dimension que pouvaient rejoindre Kakashi et Obito grâce à leur Sharingan. Elle observa autour d'elle avant de baisser le regard et serrer ses poings contre sa poitrine avec angoisse. L'attaque de ses aînés était de loin la plus impressionnante qu'elle ait pu voir de toute son existence. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le duo aux Sharingans était capable d'une telle prouesse. Il était tout bonnement inimaginable qu'ils aient pu s'entraîner à lancer ce jutsu alors ils avaient dû l'utiliser contre un ennemi au cours d'une mission…

Elle frissonna et soupira d'appréhension. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'Obito Taïcho et celui qu'elle aimait allaient s'en sortir face à Madara. Mais il n'était pas possible qu'il puisse supporter une telle attaque, même avec son Susanô actif, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, non ?

Son estomac se tordit d'anxiété et elle esquissa une grimace. Il fallait croire que oui… Qui savait ce dont pouvait être capable ce shinobi…

* * *

_Mont Hajyôku_

Thème musical : Tragic

* * *

L'atmosphère se calma peu à peu à mesure que les retombées de l'attaque se dissipaient progressivement. Autour d'eux, nul arbre ne subsistait. Un simple paysage froid et rasé, dont la terre retournée formait de multiples cratères immenses et profonds, à l'image de la surface de la Lune. Seul le Mont et les portes étaient intacts par miracle. Sûrement l'œuvre d'un jutsu protecteur de haut niveau.

\- "Tu crois qu'on l'a eu ?" interrogea Obito, sceptique.

\- "… Je l'ignore… Nous avons à faire à un des ninjas les plus dangereux de l'histoire du monde shinobi. Je ne sais pas si notre attaque est suffisamment puissante pour le terrasser, malgré sa classification de rang S."

Parmi l'épais nuage de poussière, un corps se releva avec difficulté. Madara avait son Susanô activé partiellement et les trois quart de l'armure avaient été balayés. Il respirait rapidement et une petite partie de la face gauche de son masque était tombée, révélant des mèches brunes et un Sharingan rouge sang.

Obito et Kakashi froncèrent les sourcils, curieux devant le bout de visage exposé à la lumière du jour, avant que leur Susanô ne disparaissent subitement et qu'ils ne s'écroulent par terre, essoufflés et haletant.

\- "Kuso", jura Obito. "On a dilapidé trop de chakra…"

\- "Oui, mais au moins, on a réussi à faire en sorte qu'il soit mal en point. Regarde."

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se tenait le bras droit, du sang perlant abondamment de celui-ci, et les fixait avec haine.

\- "Uh…", acquiesça le brun. "Faut espérer qu'il se tienne tranquille avant les renforts."

\- "Les renforts ?"

\- "Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on allait affronter ça tout seuls ?" interrogea Obito en arquant un sourcil d'agacement. "Naruto et Sasuke doivent nous rejoindre après avoir vaincu Pain."

\- "Parce que vous croyez que Pain se fera battre facilement par ces deux-là ?" contra Madara. "Pauvres fous… Vous placez vos espoirs dans de pauvres gamins qui viennent tout juste d'apprendre les arts ninjas."

\- "Nous avons foi en Naruto et Sasuke", répliqua le plus jeune Uchiha. "Ils réussiront. Quant à nous, nous allons t'abattre avec grand plaisir."

Madara émit un soufflement amusé et toisa longuement son cadet, lisant une aversion profonde et du mépris dans son regard. Il émit finalement un petit rire cynique et ses lèvres s'étirèrent derrière son masque fissuré devant le regard emplis de haine que lui portait l'Uchiha membre du duo aux Sharingans. De petites craquelures cisaillaient le masque orange, le faisant tomber en morceaux peu à peu, dévoilant une paire de Sharingan dont le rouge vif reflétait l'extrême folie de leur propriétaire.

\- "C'est drôle... Tu me détestes au plus haut point. Tout ton être me repousse avec force alors qu'en fait… ton cœur me désire plus que tu ne l'imagines", susurra-t-il avec délectation.

Obito fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles du Nukenin, et serra les poings. Kakashi jeta un regard rapide vers son coéquipier sans baisser sa garde et tendit une main vers lui, tout en conservant un contact visuel avec Madara.

\- "Obito, ne te laisse pas berner par ses paroles. Il cherche à nous déstabiliser."

\- "Je le sais, Kakashi", le coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

Le Ninja Copieur ne se formalisa pas mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Il savait que le brun avait l'habitude de réagir ainsi quand ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il fallait qu'ils soient extrêmement prudents, car leur chakra était presque à sec tout comme leur énergie, et Madara pouvait toujours retourner la situation en sa faveur.

\- "Toi aussi, Ninja Copieur", relança Madara. "Ton cœur et le sien battent pour moi comme tel a toujours été le cas."

\- "Arrête de dire des conneries", siffla de rage Obito.

Les épaules du Nukenin furent parcourues de tremblements avant qu'un rire léger ne se forme au creux de sa gorge. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux agrandis par la démence.

\- "Jamais je n'oserai", dit-il dans un souffle.

Son rire s'accentua de plus en plus au point de devenir incontrôlable et perturbant à l'extrême pour le duo aux Sharingans.

\- "Kakashi", gronda Obito. "Cette fois-ci on ne doit pas le rater."

Madara stoppa son rire et posa son regard sur l'Uchiha dans un mouvement lent de la tête. Il conserva le silence pendant un court instant avant que ses iris rouges prennent une teinte d'ironie.

\- "Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer. Vous ne le pourrez jamais."

\- "Ah oui ?" répondit Obito en chargeant le peu de chakra qui lui restait, prêt à composer ses mudrâs avec Kakashi.

\- "Vous n'en avez jamais été capables…", compléta le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Les morceaux du masques tombèrent au fur et à mesure par l'effet de la gravité et des fissures qui taillaient de plus en plus l'illusion orange du Nukenin.

Le temps s'écoula au ralentis alors que l'identité de Madara se révélait peu à peu. Kakashi et Obito froncèrent les sourcils et reculèrent d'un pas, avant que l'horreur et l'incompréhension ne viennent se peindre sur leur visage défait. Leurs mains se firent tremblantes alors que leur regard était perdu devant le véritable visage de leur ennemi. Obito tomba à genoux, désespéré et blessé au plus profond de son cœur, les bras ballants, toute combativité disparut de son esprit face à la réalité qui s'imposait à eux en cet instant.

\- "Ce n'est pas vrai…", chuchota Kakashi d'une voix tremblante, les sourcils haussés sous la peine qui lacérait son cœur en cet instant de vérité. "Ce n'est pas possible…"

Obito sentit une larme couler contre son gré le long de sa joue et l'étincelle de confiance qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles s'éteignit. Il déglutit alors qu'il sentait son palpitant battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se faire transpercer le cœur par le Raïkiri de son ami afin de mettre fin à ce supplice. Il ferma les yeux sous la souffrance avant de les ouvrir lentement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, la gorge asséchée, les mots lui manquant, et il lâcha dans un souffle plein de détresse :

\- "… Rin…"

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur pour ce nouveau cliffhanger s'il-vous-plaît ! ^^"

Bref

Quelle terrible révélation pour le duo aux Sharingans qu'est la vérité dissimulée derrière ce masque ! (T'avais vu juste Keichi ;p) Nul doute que cela ébranlera sérieusement leur volonté d'en découdre avec Madara ! Qui aurait cru que le nouveau corps d'emprunt de Madara se trouvait en réalité être Rin ? Le justu de possession qu'utilise le Nukenin n'est pourtant valable que sur des êtres vivants, or Rin a perdu la vie bien avant la possession d'Obito le jour de la naissance de Naruto. Alors, quel plan a concocté Madara pour pouvoir malgré tout s'emparer du corps de Rin ? Pourquoi a-t-il tenu à la posséder ? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-il tenu à posséder Obito avant, alors que Rin avait déjà perdu la vie ?

Les questions fusent tandis que la vérité est sur le point d'être définitivement révélée !

Comment s'en sortira notre duo ? Quel est le but réel de Madara derrière cette guerre ? Nos héros parviendront-ils à anéantir cette menace une bonne fois pour toute ou se feront-ils terrasser par ce redoutable adversaire ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	15. Chapter 15

_**chloed94v :**_ Héhéhé c'était l'effet escompté ! ;) Eh oui, Rin est le nouveau corps possédé par Madara. Mais comment et pourquoi ? Tu vas le découvrir dans quelques instants ;)  
Aïe aïe aïe, si tu détestes le suspens, tu vas encore plus me détester à la fin de ce chapitre dans ce cas, mais j'en porte l'entière responsabilité ^^" Allez courage ! Tu as réussi à tenir jusque là, tu parviendras à surmonter l'épreuve de ce chapitre ;)

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton commentaire ! ^^

_**flow7777 :**_ T'inquiète ce sont des petits détails comme ça qui peuvent passer à la trappe de temps à autre si on n'y fait pas attention ;)  
Sakura ne pouvait quand même pas jouer le jeu de Madara ! ça aurait été trop dur à supporter, même pour moi ^^" Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre ;)  
Je me suis bien fait plaisir avec les multiples techniques d'Obito et Kakashi alors je suis contente que ça t'ait fait baver comme tu dis XD Je trouvais ça vraiment important qu'on voit l'étendue de leur puissance au moins une fois au court de la fiction parce qu'à mon sens, si Obito avait pu retourner à Konoha après la tragédie de la mission au pont Kannabi, ils auraient formé un duo monstrueusement puissant je pense ^^ Et puis comme ce sont mes chouchous, j'ai voulu me faire plaisir en inventant toutes ces techniques ;p  
Ah je savais que la révélation de l'identité du corps possédé de Madara n'allait pas laisser de marbre ;) Non non tu n'es pas dans un Genjutsu rassure-toi XD C'est bien la vérité, encore faut-il savoir comment et pourquoi Madara a tenu à la posséder... ;) Vérité que tu découvriras dans quelques instants avec beaucoup de détails comme tu le souhaites ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Thème musical : Tobi Theme extended ou Scene of disaster

* * *

Le duo aux Sharingans observait le véritable visage de Madara, la peine leur lacérant le cœur. Obito était plongé dans un état second d'hébétude et de souffrance. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Rin pouvait être le nouveau corps d'emprunt de ce renégat ? Elle n'avait pas pu tomber entre ses mains avant sa mort alors comment ? Il avait vu son enterrement ! Il avait vu le cercueil de pierre être enseveli sous terre avant d'être marqué par une dalle de marbre sur laquelle il était venu se recueillir pendant des années, depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- "Comment…", murmura-t-il, la tête baissée, son corps se parsemant de tremblements. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois aux mains de ce traître, Rin… ?!"

L'interpellée le regarda longuement, un sourire de démence venant peindre les traits de son visage, avant qu'un rire sadique et cruel ne naisse au creux de sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés de folie.

\- "C'est si drôle… !" se moqua-t-elle. "Te voir avec une telle expression de désespoir est si… satisfaisant. Oh pardon, c'est vrai… je m'écarte de mon rôle de potiche qui consistait à exprimer des sentiments que je n'éprouvais pas."

Obito écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la peine que lui infligeait le discours de son homonyme. Il plissa les lèvres avec force et secoua la tête dans un signe de négation.

\- "Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Rin m'aimait…"

\- "C'était faux. Tout a toujours été faux. Tu as été berné par un amour illusoire qui t'a condamné à rester auprès de ces incompétents de Konoha alors que tu aurais pu accomplir de grandes choses si tu avais emprunté une voix différente, Uchiha Obito."

\- "Urusaï ! Tu n'es pas Rin !" le coupa-t-il d'une voix forte et pleine de haine en relevant la tête.

Malgré lui, sa vision se troubla alors qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer sa profonde tristesse.

\- "Tu n'es pas… Rin !" reprit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il inspira profondément et serra ses poings, tentant par tous les moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, de se calmer.

\- "Rin m'aimait… Elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Elle me l'a clairement dit mot pour mot, alors ne te fous pas de moi, Madara !"

\- "Cette tromperie ne marchera pas", ajouta Kakashi, les sourcils froncés. "Rin est morte sous nos yeux et je n'aurais bel et bien plus été de ce monde sans elle et Obito, alors cette illusion ne prend pas !"

Madara croisa les bras et poussa un petit soupir, un air supérieur sur le visage.

\- "Vous êtes si naïfs. Croyez-vous réellement que la mort de cette fille allait m'arrêter dans mes projets ?"

\- "Le jutsu de possession n'est valable que sur les êtres vivants !" rétorqua Obito avec rage. "Les recherches que nous avons faites après ta tentative de possession de mon corps nous l'ont révélé. Inutile d'inventer des fables !"

\- "Mmmh… C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas tant vous faire languir et vous révéler la vérité. Après tout, je suis sûr qu'elle vous plaira grandement", termina-t-il avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Kakashi et Obito restèrent muet, ne sachant où voulait en venir le Nukenin.

\- "Rin est effectivement sous mon contrôle et le jutsu que j'utilise ne marche que sur des êtres vivants, ce qui signifie…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

Obito demeura perplexe un instant avant de se relever avec lenteur, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'insinuait le renégat.

\- "Ce n'est pas vrai…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Cela signifie que Rin n'est pas morte pendant la mission contre Kiri…", compléta Kakashi, déglutissant avec peine, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- "C'est exact", acquiesça Madara, avec le même sourire maléfique. "Quelle perspicacité, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un duo aussi redoutable !" railla-t-il.

\- "Comment pouvions-nous nous en douter ?" contra Kakashi en serrant les poings. "Rin était morte jusqu'à présent ! Elle s'est faite transpercer devant nous par le katana d'un shinobi de Kiri !"

Madara poussa un soufflement, amusé, et secoua la tête. Il plissa les yeux et prit un malin plaisir à susurrer la vérité aux deux shinobis de Konoha.

\- "Elle n'est jamais morte car elle possédait quelque chose qui lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix s'en débarrasser pour sauver son pauvre petit village et ses habitants tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres."

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" interrogea le Ninja Copieur.

\- "Sanbi…", murmura Obito. "Elle avait Sanbi en elle pendant cette mission et nous a supplié de la tuer pour sauver Konoha."

\- "Bien, bien, de mieux en mieux !" se moqua le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Obito observa douloureusement leur ennemi qui leur faisait face dont les traits appartenaient à la jeune femme que Rin aurait dû devenir si elle avait vécu avec lui. La seule différence était cette folie qui l'habitait et la paire de Sharingan. Son cœur était lacéré par la douleur de voir celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait toujours aux mains de ce démon qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre un corps d'un sexe opposé pour assouvir sa soif de puissance.

\- "Vous avez convoité le corps de Rin pour sa puissance…", asséna Obito, une boule d'amertume se formant dans sa gorge.

\- "Avec le pouvoir de Sanbi à ma portée dans un corps placé en comas artificiel grâce au démon, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté."

\- "Dans le comas ?!" s'exclama Kakashi.

\- "Parfaitement. Votre précieuse coéquipière que tu as si facilement analysé comme morte, Obito, était en fait dans un profond comas grâce à la capacité de défense exceptionnelle de Sanbi. Il s'est réveillé juste au moment où il a senti que son hôte était en danger de mort. Il a immédiatement agis en la plongeant dans un comas en vue de réparer ses lésions. Le processus est long mais efficace. Dommage pour elle", compléta-t-il d'une voix faussement embêtée. "Si elle était morte, j'aurais été forcé de me trouver un autre corps."

Kakashi et Obito déglutirent avec difficulté et l'Uchiha au Sharingan unique secoua la tête vigoureusement en signe de négation.

\- "Ce n'est pas possible !" renchérit-il. "Tu t'es emparé de mon corps plusieurs mois après sa mort, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas possédé avant puisqu'elle t'intéressait tant ?"

Madara l'observa silencieusement quelques instants avant de reprendre ses explications.

\- "Au départ, cette mission de Kiri avait pour but de m'approprier ton corps. Je ne connaissais pas les autres membres de ton équipe, mais je savais qu'un Uchiha, jeune et insouciant, était présent pendant cette mission. Sanbi devait se déchaîner sur Konoha et je devais récupérer le corps du membre de mon clan qui aurait très certainement réveillé le Mangekyou Sharingan devant la perte de tous ses camarades. Mon dévolu s'est donc porté sur toi et cette décision a été renforcée quand j'ai vu la cruauté dont tu as fait preuve lorsque tu as cru à la perte de tes compagnons."

Obito serra les poings fortement, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front et n'osa pas croiser le regard du shinobi argenté qui devait très certainement le regarder avec effarement et incompréhension même s'il connaissait toute l'histoire.

\- "J'ai donc décidé de m'emparer de ton corps quelques jours avant la naissance du fils de l'ancienne Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, Uzumaki Kushina. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu", maugréa-t-il.

\- "Je n'étais pas entièrement sous ton contrôle", décréta Obito, en lui adressant un regard plein de dédains.

\- "Oui, et ce fut particulièrement agaçant", grogna le Nukenin en le fusillant du regard avant de reprendre. "Ton esprit était sous mon entier contrôle, bien sûr, mais ton inconscient a réagi brusquement quand ton précieux Ninja Copieur est arrivé. Je me suis senti rejeté par une force inconnue et j'ai dû abandonner ton corps sous peine d'y rester."

\- "Il faut croire que la promesse qu'on s'est fait Kakashi, celle de toujours être là pour l'autre, m'a sauvé la vie", marmonna l'Uchiha.

\- "Et j'en suis très heureux", compléta le concerné.

Madara commença à marcher lentement dans leur direction, n'adoptant pas de position d'attaque, et continua ses explications.

\- "Bien sûr, toute cette histoire aurait pu être terminée à ce moment-là et vous n'auriez pas découvert que cette pauvre jeune fille est maintenant sous mon contrôle, mais… J'ai eu accès à une information dans les souvenirs de celui que tu étais à l'époque. Une information particulièrement intéressante. Le démon Sanbi avait été enfermé dans une jeune fille à laquelle tu tenais particulièrement et qui devait être mon cobaye pour ma première tentative d'attaque contre Konoha. Les images de sa soi-disant mort ont tout de suite été très révélatrices. Evidemment, pour un ignorant, celles-ci ne signifiaient rien de plus que la mort d'un faible en plus, ce qui t'a fait rater une occasion de sauver ta précieuse petite amie, Obito, mais pour moi… Pour moi ces informations étaient capitales. J'avais à ma disposition un nouveau corps qui était le Jinchûriki d'un démon au pouvoir de défense redoutable."

\- "Et vous avez volé… le corps de Rin…", compléta l'Uchiha du duo aux Sharingans, en déviant le regard douloureusement avant de le reposer sur le Nukenin, son sentiment de haine augmentant drastiquement à l'idée qu'il ait pu commettre une telle atrocité.

\- "Bien évidemment ! Zetsu s'en est occupé en infiltrant la tombe sous terre et volant le corps parfaitement conservé grâce à Sanbi."

Obito serra ses mâchoires tant la colère bouillait en lui et l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour la lui trancher sans plus attendre le démanger très fortement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait agir pour le moment. Les explications étaient enfin mises au grand jour et peut-être, par chance, Kakashi et lui y décèleraient un quelconque indice sur les véritables plans de Madara.

\- "J'avais enfin un nouveau corps digne de recevoir mon âme. Un Jinchûriki à la capacité de défense exceptionnelle qui n'aurait même pas à se débattre quand je prendrai possession de lui. Comme pour toi Obito, j'ai eu accès aux souvenirs de Rin et quelle a été ma surprise en constatant que le troisième membre du trio que vous formiez cachait un lourd secret…", susurra-t-il en esquissant un sourire malsain.

Kakashi referma ses poings avec force et lança un regard dangereusement froid et cruel vers le Nukenin qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

\- "Voilà que l'ultime plan que j'avais établi avant mon départ de Konoha se déroulait comme un tapis rouge devant moi. Le sceau des mille printemps, gardien des sentiments des shinobis mais aussi du très précieux et oublié Temple du Temps", prononça-t-il en se délectant de la profonde déstabilisation qui envahissait les prunelles du duo aux Sharingans malgré eux.

Kakashi plissa les yeux et son cœur battit plus férocement dans sa poitrine à mesure que son esprit imaginait plein de scenarii possibles sur les plans réels de Madara.

\- "Vous ne pouviez être au courant de ce sceau…", décréta le shinobi gris en s'efforçant de conserver son sang-froid.

\- "Ah oui ?" dit-il en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

\- "Hashirama-sama est celui qui en a découvert l'existence et un de ses clones est le gardien du Temple alors…"

\- "Je suis parfaitement au fait de la situation", le coupa le Nukenin. "Puisque c'est moi qui ait fourni toutes ces informations à Hashirama du temps où nous étions alliés. J'ai découvert par hasard, bien avant la formation de Konoha, un rouleau dans les parchemins secrets de mon clan et j'ai eu tout le temps de découvrir les informations qu'il recelait sur le Temple."

Obito fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kakashi qui échangea un regard mêlé de doute et de confusion avec l'Uchiha au Sharingan unique.

\- "Que voulez-vous dire ? En quoi le Temple du Temps et le sceau sont-ils importants dans vos plans de conquête ?" demanda le fils du défunt Croc Blanc qui réalisait peu à peu avec angoisse ce que voulait réellement le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Le sourire à la perversité monstrueuse sur le visage de la fausse Rin s'agrandit au point de faire pâlir le duo aux Sharingans face à la folie destructrice qui abritait le corps de leur ancienne camarade.

\- "La traque des bijûs n'a jamais été mon objectif", susurra-t-il avec un regard de démence. "L'Alliance a pensé cela car je l'ai volontairement laissé penser ainsi."

\- "L'attaque de Pain sur Naruto à Ame… Vous l'avez tous les deux laissé en vie pour nous berner ?" interrogea Obito dans un murmure alors que la lumière apparaissait peu à peu dans l'esprit du duo aux Sharingans.

Un rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres retroussées de Madara.

\- "Seul Kyûbi m'intéresse. Vos deux Jinchûrikis perdront la vie dans ce combat et Pain me rapportera les deux moitiés du bijû."

Le duo aux Sharingans fronça les sourcils mutuellement et se positionna en défense à mesure que leur ennemi avançait.

\- "Et je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur", poursuivit-il en riant de plus belle. "Votre mort est imminente alors en bon vainqueur j'accepte de vous dévoiler ce qu'il va s'ensuivre."

\- "Et tu crois sincèrement qu'on ne t'empêchera pas de réaliser ton plan, Madara ?" gronda Obito.

\- "Vous n'y arriverez pas, et tu sais pourquoi ?" rétorqua-t-il malicieusement. "Si l'un de vous deux me tue… Votre précieuse et chère Rin passera dans l'autre monde tandis que moi, je n'aurais qu'à me trouver un autre corps."

\- "Ordure !" fulmina l'Uchiha en s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui.

\- "Obito, calme-toi", le coupa Kakashi. "J'ai tout autant envie que toi de voir cet immonde renégat pourrir six pieds sous terre après l'avoir vaincu, mais il faut que nous connaissions la suite des explications si nous voulons tenter quoi que ce soit."

\- "Sage décision, Ninja Copieur. Même si cela ne te servira pas à grand-chose en fin de compte puisque tu vas mourir dans peu de temps", lui dit Madara en haussant les épaules. "Néanmoins il est de coutume de respecter la dernière volonté du mourant, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Quel est ton plan Madara ?" cracha Obito avec fureur.

Le Nukenin plissa les yeux d'amusement face aux multiples émotions qu'étaient incapables de contenir ses futures proies et poursuivit ses explications.

\- "Le Temple du Temps est une faille temporelle qui permet de voyager dans le temps, à n'importe quelle époque, autant de fois qu'on le souhaite. Cependant, il faut la clef."

\- "La clef ?" souleva Kakashi en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Le Chiharu Fûin. En le scellant sur le voyageur temporel, la faille se ferme et le voyageur retourne dans son époque initiale. Par conséquent, la faille s'ouvre quand le sceau s'ouvre et permet donc au voyageur d'aller au gré des époques."

\- "Le Chiharu Fûin… ?" murmura Kakashi, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. "La clef qui m'avait permis d'accéder au Temple était le collier de Shodaïme-sama, pas le sceau…"

\- "En effet", acquiesça Madara, son sourire narquois déformant un peu plus les traits de la Kunoïchi brune. "Hashirama a réussi à faire en sorte que son chakra puisse entrer en résonance avec la porte. Cependant, le Chiharu Fûin est bien la clef initiale et principale qui permet d'accéder à la formidable puissance que renferme ce Temple."

\- "Mais en ouvrant le sceau, Kakashi va…", laissa Obito en suspens avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur et porter une main à sa bouche entrouverte sous la surprise.

Kakashi sentit son cœur battre à grande pulsation contre sa poitrine et il serra les poings avec rage.

\- "C'est donc pour ça que vous avez tenté de forcer le sceau lors de la première attaque de Konoha ?!" siffla-t-il de colère. "Vous avez voulu ouvrir la faille et profiter de l'affaiblissement de Naruto et Minato Senseï pour leur extirper Kyûbi et voyager dans le temps !"

\- "Quelle perspicacité !" se moqua Madara. "Mais c'est exact. Hélas pour moi, le sceau ne s'est pas brisé car ma puissance en ce temps ne me permettait pas de l'ouvrir totalement. Suna est arrivé en renfort et les membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Quant aux Jinchûrikis de Kyûbi, ils étaient à notre portée, mais j'ai dû y renoncer face à votre force supérieure. J'ai dû donc reporter mon projet de quelques années", expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre et menaçante.

Il arrêta sa marche et inspira grandement avant de retrouver le masque narquois qu'il affichait auparavant, toisant le duo comme deux insectes qui ne seraient bientôt plus que des souvenirs.

\- "Mais j'ai appris par la suite que ce fâcheux contre-temps était en fait parfait pour concrétiser mes plans…", reprit-il ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur malsaine et cruelle.

Il jeta finalement un regard circulaire autour de lui et ouvrit largement les bras, désignant l'espace qui les entourait.

\- "Ce monde disparaîtra bientôt au profit d'un nouveau où le système shinobi ne prendra pas la même voie que celle instaurée par Hashirama. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux est de détruire une fois pour toute Hashirama et ses idées stupides et naïves auxquelles il s'est toujours rattaché ! Avec Kyûbi de ce temps, j'aurais suffisamment de puissance pour voyager dans le temps après avoir ouvert le Temple à l'aide du sceau. Je récupèrerai mon corps d'antan, puis, avec le démon renard du passé, je n'aurais aucun mal à battre Hashirama avant que les villages ninjas ne soient établis, et à capturer les autres bijûs de l'époque dans laquelle nous vivions autrefois. Jûbi sera alors ressuscité et j'en deviendrais le légitime Réceptacle. Ma puissance sera la même que celle de Hagoromo, et je pourrai remodeler le monde à ma manière", termina-t-il avec une expression sadique et folle sur le visage de Rin.

Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté et lança un regard rapide à son coéquipier. Obito avait pâli considérablement et tentait par-dessus tout de conserver son calme alors qu'un profond débat intérieur le submergeait. Kakashi reporta son attention sur le Nukenin et fronça les sourcils. Naturellement. Leur ennemi profitait de la révélation de son visage et de ses plans pour les perturber tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait être atteint grâce au corps de Rin. Quelle pourriture…

\- "L'Alliance va s'apercevoir de la supercherie !" contra Kakashi.

\- "L'Alliance ?" ricana le chef de l'Akatsuki. "Mais l'Alliance ne sait rien. Votre précieux Senseï n'a pas voulu révéler une information capitale pour vous. Peu de personnes savent qu'Uchiha Madara est de retour et la majorité des shinobis pense que le véritable leader est Pain et que son but est l'annihilation de Konoha. Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe réellement. Personne n'imaginera le véritable plan qui se cache derrière tout ça. Il joue à l'Hokage mais il ne sait pas prendre les bonnes décisions pour la survie de son village… Quelle ironie."

\- "Naruto et Sasuke vont battre Pain et nous rejoindre ! Ils comprendront ton petit jeu et t'anéantiront !" rétorqua Obito.

\- "Oh ? Ces deux débutants ? Ils périront sous les coups de Pain."

\- "Le clone de Hashirama-sama vous vaincra", répliqua le fils de Croc Blanc.

\- "Un vulgaire clone ne suffira pas à m'arrêter."

Il leur lança un regard mesquin et suffisant.

\- "Ne cherchez pas à établir des plans de secours car vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici. Quant au secours… il sera inexistant. Quand bien même Pain se fait battre, vous ne pourrez vous résoudre à les laisser m'attaquer. Je suis trop _précieuse_ à vos yeux", termina-t-il, sa voix se modifiant pour reprendre celle de Rin.

Obito écarquilla son œil visible avec rage et sa poitrine se souleva avec force tandis que sa colère avait atteint son point culminant. Kakashi serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent considérablement.

\- "Ne prends pas la voix de Rin", gronda Obito en détachant chaque mot, menaçant.

\- "Ta chère petite amie est totalement sous mon contrôle, je peux prendre sa voix, adopter son comportement au point même que tu ne devinerais pas sa possession", susurra-t-il avec délectation.

\- "Rin !" cria Obito en fermant les yeux avec force sous la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur. "Rin écoute-moi ! Repousse-le ! Repousse Madara ! Reviens avec nous !"

\- "Ton acharnement ne sert à rien", reprit le Nukenin, narquois. "Elle est toujours plongée dans son comas qui a été maintenu depuis des années puisque je me suis emparé de son corps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Crie autant que tu voudras, tente tout ce que tu souhaites, mon emprise est trop forte sur elle et ne s'en ira pas."

\- "JE TE HAIS !" hurla Obito avec rage.

Madara émit un petit soufflement amusé et son visage changea brusquement. Celui-ci sembla reprendre les traits d'expression de la véritable Rin et les yeux de la Kunoïchi s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche entrouverte sous le choc des paroles de l'Uchiha et sa voix trembla.

\- "Tu… Tu me hais ? Obito… Je ne peux pas le croire… C'est faux, n'est-ce pas… ? Tu m'aimes. Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi pour toujours… !"

\- "LA FERME ! LA FERME !" reprit Obito, furibond, son œil unique la fusillant sur place, reflétant une expression que Kakashi n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez son ami.

\- "Obito…", reprit Rin avec désespoir, ses yeux s'embuant sous les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.

\- "Tu n'es pas Rin !" la coupa Kakashi en balayant l'air de la main. "Cesse ton cinéma Madara !"

\- "Pfff…. Mon petit jeu d'acteur ne vous a pas plu on dirait", soupira-t-il. "Quel dommage."

\- "JE VAIS TE TUER !" hurla de plus belle Obito.

\- "Non, tu ne me tueras pas", nia Madara dont la cruauté avait refait surface sur les traits du visage de Rin.

Obito se tut mais Kakashi savait qu'il faisait un considérable effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser de rage et engager le combat. Malheureusement pour eux, leur réserve de chakra était presque à sec. Il était en mesure de régénérer le sien mais son corps était épuisé et ça, nul jutsu ne pouvait résoudre ce problème. Ils n'étaient donc pas en mesure d'engager un nouveau conflit et devait prolonger les explications de Madara avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Il savait pertinemment que Minato Senseï allait révéler à Naruto et Sasuke leur emplacement et ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à les rejoindre pour leur porter secours. Seulement… encore fallait-il qu'ils réussissent leur combat contre Pain…

\- "Navré messieurs, mais le temps des explications touche à son terme", déclara le Nukenin, son aura devenant de plus en plus menaçante. "La faille sera bientôt active…"

Kakashi arqua un sourcil avant d'écarquiller les yeux, se remémorant les conditions d'ouverture de la faille pendant son voyage temporel. Bien sûr… La faille n'était active que lors du solstice d'été à midi ! Et ils étaient presque à cet instant précis !

\- "Vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour attaquer parce qu'il fallait que la faille soit active…", murmura le Ninja Copieur.

\- "Bien deviné", acquiesça son homologue. "En effet, il le faut pour que je puisse ouvrir ces portes."

\- "Vous ne pourrez pas les ouvrir ! Les trois puissants crapauds gardent le Temple et vont…"

\- "Ne pas apparaître puisqu'ils sont en plein combat aux côtés de Naruto et Jiraya-sama", le coupa Obito d'un air sombre. "Tu as tout prévu, Madara…"

\- "Naturellement", dit-il avec un petit rire narquois.

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés se força à conserver son calme et braqua un regard d'une froideur extrême sur l'Uchiha renégat.

\- "Je veux savoir une chose. Mon sceau est la clef du Temple, alors je comprends pourquoi vous vous intéressiez à moi, mais pourquoi Sakura vous intéressait-elle également ?"

Madara arqua un sourcil avant de croiser les bras et esquisser un sourire suffisant et hautain.

\- "Grâce aux souvenirs de Rin, j'ai pu avoir accès à des informations concernant ton sceau, ça vous le savez. Cependant, malgré les informations que j'avais eu par le biais du parchemin de mon clan ainsi que l'aide apportée par votre précieuse coéquipière, je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement du Temple ni le jour de l'ouverture de la faille. En apprenant la relation qui te liait à cette Kunoïchi, il me suffisait d'utiliser son esprit et de le manipuler par le biais du sceau afin que des souvenirs de ton voyage temporel lui remontent en mémoire. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'endroit où se situe le Temple du Temps. Bien entendu, cette manipulation a été extrêmement complexe et s'est travaillée à l'usure depuis sa naissance, mais grâce à la fragilisation du sceau que j'ai provoqué il y a quatre ans, tout a été plus facile. Mais je dois avouer que mon pion, ce brave Hidoï d'Ame, qui t'a tant répugné Kakashi, m'a légèrement aidé en ayant un contact physique sur la poitrine de la Kunoïchi, là où j'ai déposé ma marque il y a quatre ans."

Kakashi sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le corps, son dégoût, sa haine et son angoisse s'accentuant avec force.

\- "Alors…", déglutit-il. "Les rêves que Sakura faisaient depuis l'enfance sur celui que j'étais à douze ans…"

\- "Le simple résultat du sceau qui se descellait lentement à mesure que je le brisais progressivement", répondit Madara d'un ton détaché.

\- "Pourriture…", siffla le ninja gris avec fureur.

\- "Je sais", se moqua Madara avec un rire narquois. "Les explications sont terminées pour vous messieurs. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses", termina-t-il, son visage se durcissant. "Oh ! J'allais oublier. Notre chère invitée doit également être présente…"

\- "Elle n'a rien à voir ! Elle n'est plus utile pour la réalisation de ton plan Madara !" contra Kakashi avec véhémence tandis qu'Obito toisait le Nukenin avec des yeux durs.

\- "Hmmm… Ce n'est pas faux. Après tout, je lui avais réservé un rôle spécial et d'une grande importance puisque c'était elle qui devait te forcer à briser le sceau. Quel spectacle cela aurait été ! Hélas, ça ne s'est pas réellement présenté comme je le souhaitais…"

\- "Alors pourquoi devrait-elle être présente, maintenant ?" gronda l'Uchiha au Sharingan unique.

\- "Pour mon plaisir", asséna-t-il. "Pour le simple plaisir de voir le désespoir dans vos yeux et dans les siens quand toute la vérité sera révélée et que tu mourras devant elle, Ninja Copieur. Vous êtes mes pions depuis le départ après tout, et un pion se jette quand il n'est plus d'aucune utilité", termina-t-il, son sourire malsain s'accentuant de plus en plus.

Les tomoe de ses Sharingans tournoyèrent rapidement avant de se changer en Mangekyou Sharingans. Sans plus attendre, l'espace se difforma et un trou fit son apparition dans l'air avant que Sakura ne tombe brutalement à côté du duo aux Sharingans dans un petit cri de surprise.

\- "Sakura !" s'écria Kakashi.

\- "Ugh…", gémit-elle en se relevant avec difficulté en maugréant mentalement contre l'atterrissage rude qu'elle venait de subir. "Ça va Kakashi, je vais bien."

\- "Comment se fait-il que tu aies pu ouvrir la dimension Kamui alors que tu ne disposes pas du même Sharingan que moi ?!" interrogea Obito, la perplexité et la colère se mêlant dans sa voix.

\- "Voyons", ronronna Madara d'un plaisir malsain. "C'est largement à ma portée."

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et la peur la gagna soudainement en voyant la profonde détresse qui envahissait le duo aux Sharingans malgré les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour la dissimuler derrière une haine terrible envers Madara. Que se passait-il ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le Nukenin et la surprise se peignit sur les traits de son visage en découvrant le visage féminin qui leur faisait face. Comment était-ce possible ? Madara était un homme alors pourquoi une femme leur faisait face ? Était-ce encore un piège ?

\- "Kakashi…", dit-elle en regardant avec désarroi le Ninja Copieur. "Qui est-ce ?"

Ses deux aînés conservèrent le silence quelques instants, une perle de sueur s'écoulant de leur front alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de conserver leur calme.

\- "Il s'agit bien de Madara, mais…", commença le shinobi à la chevelure grise. "Il a pris possession d'un corps. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne. Il transfère son esprit dans le corps qu'il a choisi qui ne devient finalement qu'un simple pantin sous le contrôle de Madara."

\- "Alors… Cette femme est bien… Madara ?" souleva-t-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

Obito serra les mâchoires avec force et lança un regard noir et foudroyant au chef de l'Akatsuki qui souriait avec machiavélisme.

\- "Elle ne sera jamais Madara. Elle ne l'a jamais été car elle n'aurait jamais voulu servir les desseins de cet abominable personnage", gronda-t-il. "Rin n'aurait jamais cautionné ça et je sais que malgré le comas dans lequel elle est plongée à l'intérieur de son propre corps, elle tente de lutter comme elle peut contre toi, Madara."

Le Nukenin émit un ricanement grave à travers sa bouche entrouverte et plissa les yeux d'amusement.

\- "Rin ? Nohara Rin ?" reprit la fleur de cerisier en fixant celui qu'elle aimait. "Mais je croyais qu'elle était…"

\- "Morte", la coupa Kakashi. "Oui, nous aussi le pensions. Mais il faut croire que le démon à queue qui a été enfermé en elle l'a maintenu dans un état comateux avant qu'elle ne se fasse posséder…"

\- "Bien, bien, bien. Trêve de bavardage. Reprenons où nous en étions", décréta Madara. "L'heure approche et il ne faut pas faire attendre l'ouverture du sceau."

Le duo aux Sharingans se mit en position de défense et Sakura les imita en s'approchant d'eux, malgré les mille questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Que se passait-il véritablement ? Quel était cette histoire de sceau et d'ouverture ? Que voulait donc dire ce shinobi malfaisant ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux aînés et leurs traits tendus à l'extrême d'où ressortait une vive inquiétude, malgré leur détermination à se battre jusqu'au bout qui se reflétait dans leurs prunelles, ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

Madara décroisa lentement les bras, les toisa quelques secondes, son sourire malsain toujours sur les lèvres, avant de disparaître brutalement. Obito réagit au quart de tour et se posta rapidement devant Kakashi, cherchant à protéger la poitrine du shinobi gris. Il lança une flopée de Kunaï autour d'eux qui vinrent chacun se ficher dans la terre défoncée par les attaques précédentes, ne touchant aucune cible. Il releva la tête précipitamment en réalisant que le Nukenin devait être au-dessus d'eux, mais ce fut trop tard. Dans un coup violent, le pied de Madara percuta de plein fouet la mâchoire d'Obito avec craquement sonore qui l'envoya à une vitesse fulgurante contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se tenait encore debout miraculeusement.

\- "Obito !" s'écria Kakashi.

\- "Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ce qui va suivre pour toi, Ninja Copieur", susurra Madara derrière lui.

\- "Et vous aussi !" contra Sakura en projetant son poing droit chargé de chakra vers lui.

Le Nukenin esquiva rapidement dans un saut arrière et se propulsa vers les deux ninjas restants.

\- "Il est rapide !" s'exclama Sakura en contrant le coup de Madara par un blocage de ses deux avant-bras.

Kakashi s'arma d'un kunaï et se lança à l'assaut pour venir en aide à la fleur. Madara para chaque coups que les deux shinobis lui envoyaient en même temps avec une facilité déconcertante. Sakura sentit une perle de sueur couler le long de son front alors qu'elle réalisait oh combien le Nukenin était puissant et qu'ils leur seraient extrêmement difficile d'en venir à bout.

De puissants choc métalliques retentirent dans la forêt à moitié ravagée, faisant fuir les dernières populations animales qui ne s'étaient pas encore retirés du paysage quasiment détruit du Mont.

\- "Assez joué", siffla Madara d'un ton dangereux. "Je commence à perdre patience."

Il disparut une nouvelle fois subitement alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à lui infliger un coup et apparut brutalement devant Kakashi. Le Ninja Copieur eut tout juste le temps d'afficher une expression de surprise et de peur sur son visage masqué avant que Madara ne déchire son haut. Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant l'étrange symbole sur la poitrine de Kakashi avant que le Nukenin ne pose une main violente sur son torse. Il tourna sa main complètement dans un mouvement rapide et un spasme d'une rare brutalité parcourut le corps du shinobi à la chevelure grise dans un soubresaut interne de son cœur. Madara retira sa main et fit plusieurs pas en arrière alors que ses deux ennemis étaient figés sous la douleur qui irradiait avec une intensité extrême dans la moindre partie de leur corps, leurs yeux écarquillés de terreur et de souffrance.

Kakashi émit un râle et tomba à genoux sans douceur, son regard reflétant la douleur cruelle qui l'envahissait. Sakura porta une main à son cœur à mesure que les conséquences de l'attaque de Madara la touchaient peu à peu.

Elle releva la tête et fixa un regard embué par les larmes de souffrance qui affluaient dans ses deux émeraudes sur son Senseï dont le corps entier tremblait intensément.

\- "Ka… Kashi…", articula-t-elle avec difficulté, se retenant de ne pas gémir de douleur pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à l'être immonde qui leur infligeait cela.

Elle tomba à terre elle aussi et se rapprocha du Ninja Copieur en se traînant vers lui avec toutes les peines du monde. Elle arriva finalement à son niveau et s'écroula près de lui en haletant fortement, ses larmes perlant sur ses joues à mesure que la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Le visage de Kakashi était tordu de douleur et ses cris augmentaient de plus en plus. Ses mains labouraient la terre avec force et du sang jaillit de ses ongles maltraités. Il posa une main sur son cœur et le sceau se mit à briller étrangement. Parmi les limbes dans lesquelles elle était à moitié plongée à cause de la douleur, Sakura aperçut cet étrange phénomène. La main de Kakashi se retira et elle vit l'étrange symbole se morceler progressivement. Le cercle se fissura subitement et les courbes en forme de cœur du signe infini se brisèrent en deux.

Kakashi hurla de plus belle, du sang imbibant son masque, les yeux révulsés. Son corps se tendit à l'extrême dans une expression de souffrance terrible avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Ses membres se convulsèrent alors qu'il tentait avec peine de respirer.

Sakura émit une grimace de douleur en se tenant le cœur, réalisant que la souffrance qui l'envahissait était bien moindre face à celle que devait éprouver celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur ses genoux, haletante et couverte de sueur, et posa une main sur le torse de son ancien Senseï qui s'élevait à grands soubresauts inégaux. De la bave et du sang imbibaient maintenant le masque du Ninja Copieur qu'elle s'empressa de retirer pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Elle cala sa tête sur ses genoux et rassembla toutes les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour concentrer son chakra dans ses paumes afin de calmer la souffrance de celui qu'elle aimait malgré sa propre douleur qui lui tailladait la poitrine, dont elle essayait de faire fi avec grande difficulté.

Malheureusement, cela ne semblait faire aucun effet et elle actionna son Byakugô en puisant dans les dernières ressources de chakra qu'elle avait. Elle menaçait de s'évanouir, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue et incertaine.

\- "Kakashi… tiens… bon", articula-t-elle alors que les larmes affluaient de plus belle devant son impuissance et sa douleur.

Madara s'écarta des deux shinobis et se dressa devant les deux grandes portes rouges du Mont Hajyôku. Il leva les mains aux ciels et un tremblement de terre fit soudainement son apparition. Dans un grand bruit de fracas, les portes s'ouvrirent et une nouvelle porte unique sembla surgir des entrailles du Mont, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière mêlé à des effluves de lave qui jaillissaient de l'ancien volcan.

Sakura jeta un regard plein de détresse autour d'elle, mais nul ne pouvait leur porter secours en cet instant. Obito Taïcho était inconscient, les convulsions de Kakashi étaient de plus en plus violentes, et elle-même était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- "Qu'avez-vous fait ?!" hurla-t-elle de désespoir malgré la douleur.

Madara tourna la tête vers elle, un air neutre sur le visage. Ses yeux carmin la fixèrent un long moment, semblant regarder avec dédain la faiblesse qui envahissait les deux ninjas encore à demi-conscients.

Il reporta finalement son regard de braise sur la porte qui surgissait peu à peu de terre, les tremblements du sol s'intensifiant.

\- "Quand Hatake Kakashi mourra, je pourrai enfin obtenir ce que je souhaite", décréta-t-il, un sourire sadique s'emparant des traits de son visage.

Un rire cruel s'échappa de sa gorge et il fixa à nouveau la Kunoïchi qui le toisait avec haine en s'efforçant de rester le plus stoïque possible face à la souffrance, tout en tentant de soigner son ancien Senseï.

\- "Tes efforts ne serviront à rien", susurra-t-il. "Le sceau est un jutsu beaucoup trop puissant pour être contré par du ninjutsu médical. Estime-toi heureuse, car contrairement à ce pitoyable shinobi, tu ne mourras pas et la chose que tu veux à tout prix obtenir se révélera à toi."

Sakura fronça les sourcils et émit un gémissement de douleur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de supplice enserrait sa poitrine.

\- "Tes souvenirs te reviendront intégralement et toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses. Enfin."

Madara reprit son rire sadique et plissa les yeux dans une expression de folie.

\- "Je suis plutôt clément avec toi finalement, non ? Grâce à moi ton souhait sera exaucé !"

Sakura serra avec force ses mâchoires et baissa le regard sur Kakashi dont les gémissements faiblissaient à mesure que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

\- "Kakashi… !" articula-t-elle difficilement sous la brûlure que lui infligeait la rupture du sceau et l'épuisement de son chakra.

Dans un sursaut brutal, les yeux de Kakashi se révulsèrent encore plus et il leva les mains au ciel tentant de se rattacher à une quelconque aide. Du sang perla avec abondance de sa bouche mêlé à de la bave et un puissant râle de souffrance s'éleva dans les airs.

\- "Ka… Kashi", gémit Sakura douloureusement en se tenant la poitrine devenue incroyablement lourde, ayant l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçait le cœur. "Ne meurs… pas… !"

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du Ninja Copieur tandis que son martyre devenait insoutenable.  
Sakura sentit son palpitant se déchirer progressivement alors que celui qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur mourrait à petit feu. Son regard se posa sur le sceau brisé et elle le vit pâlir lentement, réalisant qu'il s'effaçait peu à peu.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement, son corps se tendit tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux, et elle hurla avec force en se tenant la tête. Son regard fixait des points imaginaires autour d'elle. Un flot d'images lui parvint à l'esprit à une rapidité fulgurante. A mesure que ses larmes coulaient de plus belle en large sillon sur ses joues pâles, Sakura revécut chaque instant de la vie de Kakashi qui le reliait à elle. Son arrivée dans le futur à ses douze ans, sa rencontre avec celle qu'elle avait été dans un futur alternatif, la complicité qu'ils avaient peu à peu développé, l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour l'autre Kakashi qui était son Senseï, l'affection qui s'était muée en sentiments amoureux envers le jeune Kakashi qu'il était, son départ, sa confession envers l'ancien Kakashi Senseï et leur impossibilité de céder face à leurs sentiments, le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le jeune Kakashi, le déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant partir de son temps, l'époque dans laquelle elle était qui avait disparu à mesure que le jutsu de Hashirama-sama se mettait en place avec l'aide de Saï, Naruto, Yamato et Kakashi Senseï pour permettre au jeune Kakashi de rentrer, le dernier regard plein de larmes qu'il lui avait lancé, la sensation de vide et de flottement qu'elle avait ressenti pendant un temps indéterminé avant de réapparaître dans cette époque, sa première rencontre avec Kakashi, le cerisier et la légende qu'il avait inventé quand elle avait huit ans, les rêves étranges qu'elle avait fait pendant des années à propos du jeune Kakashi qu'elle avait connu dans cette époque alternative, et leur relation évoluant progressivement jusqu'à ce que les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé refassent surface.

Les derniers lambeaux de souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol, le souffle court et la douleur s'effaçant peu à peu à son plus grand étonnement. Sa tête bourdonnait d'informations alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu que la personne que Kakashi avait toujours cherché, avait toujours aimé depuis son voyage temporel, depuis ses douze ans, n'était autre qu'elle-même… ! Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et ses lèvres se plissèrent avec force sous la tristesse qui l'envahissait, ses larmes affluant de plus belle. Il avait continué à l'aimer pendant tout ce temps… Ne perdant pas espoir de la retrouver un jour malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec elle.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et constata que ses tremblements avaient pris fin. Sa respiration était sifflante alors qu'il luttait pour rester en vie. Sa bouche était couverte de sang et ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire dans le ciel.

Le sol grondait toujours sous la force qu'employait Madara à faire apparaître totalement la porte du Temple pour ouvrir la faille.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle avec une immense tristesse dans la voix.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et elle se mordit les lèvres puissamment sous la peine qui lui lacérait le cœur en le voyant dans cet état.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers elle et lui caressa avec douceur sa joue avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur sa poitrine, laissant une large trace de sang sur le visage de la Kunoïchi. La poitrine du Ninja Copieur se soulevait trop lentement à mesure que son pouls faiblissait et que le sceau disparaissait progressivement. Du sang perla de nouveau de sa bouche et Sakura lui saisit sa main ensanglantée.

\- "Je t'en prie…", gémit-elle. "Ne me laisse pas… Accroche-toi à la vie… Ne meurs pas… Kakashi… !"

Les larmes embuèrent progressivement les yeux du Ninja Copieur alors que la tristesse se peignait sur ses traits meurtris.

Elle baissa le regard, ses cheveux dissimulant ses perles de jade, et son corps se mit à trembler.

\- "Tu m'as toujours attendue… Tu as toujours veillé sur moi… Tu n'as jamais cessé d'espérer mon retour…"

Les yeux du shinobi gris reflétèrent une légère surprise avant de se plisser légèrement, un pâle sourire faisant surface sur son visage en sang.

\- "Ne meurs pas Kakashi…", gémit de plus belle Sakura en relevant la tête, fixant ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux hétérochromes du ninja mourant. "Pas alors que tu m'as enfin retrouvé…"

Le sourire de Kakashi s'accentua légèrement et, la joie mêlée au désespoir de voir que cet instant de retrouvailles ne serait qu'éphémère avant la fin, firent apparaître des larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues, perlant avec une lenteur cruelle sur ses joues.

\- "Tu m'as retrouvé… Kakashi…", reprit Sakura dans un murmure en esquissant un faible sourire malgré la profonde tristesse qui lui cisaillait le cœur. "Tu m'as retrouvé comme tu me l'avais promis…"

La main de Kakashi serra celle de Sakura avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, et il ouvrit la bouche avant d'articuler avec une difficulté extrême ces mots qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé lui avouer dans cette époque…

\- "Sakura… Je t'aimerais… toujours… et bien… au-delà du temps…"

Son sourire se fana légèrement à mesure que la vie le quittait progressivement. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et paniqua en gémissant de désespoir.

\- "Kakashi… ! Reste avec moi ! Kakashi ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas une nouvelle fois !"

Dans un ultime effort, la tête de Kakashi sembla se soulever de quelques millimètres vers la Kunoïchi et celle-ci comprit ce qu'il désirait ardemment avant la fin.

Elle baissa la tête vers lui, sentant le souffle faible du ninja sur son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur extrême, ses larmes se mêlant à celle du shinobi à la chevelure argentée. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant avec un profond désespoir le dernier baiser qu'il lui offrait, avant de sentir que le souffle de Kakashi se faisait de plus en plus inexistant.

Elle se releva et vit le sceau quasiment effacé. Un éclat de souffrance lui fit hurler toute sa peine et sa douleur à travers un nom chéri en voyant que celui qu'elle aimait rendait son dernier souffle à travers les yeux mi-clos qui se voilaient progressivement. Sa tristesse et son supplice eut raison de ses dernières forces et elle s'effondra sur le sol, tenant encore la main de Kakashi dans la sienne, ses larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle eut simplement le temps de voir la porte du Temple du Temps surgir complètement du sol avant que deux éclairs, jaune et brun, ne fassent leur apparition et qu'un jutsu Mokuton ne surgissent de terre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, murmurant dans un souffle le nom de celui qui avait toujours occupé son cœur…

\- "Kakashi…"

* * *

Ce que Kakashi, Obito et Minato redoutaient le plus est arrivé. Madara est parvenu à ses fins, ne se privant pas d'exposer son plan de conquête à ses futures proies.

Le Chiharu Fûin à présent brisé, Kakashi est au bord de la mort. Obito et Sakura n'ont malheureusement pas réussi à empêcher Madara d'accomplir son funeste dessein. La Kunoïchi a retrouvé ses souvenirs et a réalisé que son précieux ninja aux cheveux d'argent a respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite dans cette époque révolue qu'ils ont tous deux connus, mais à quel prix ?

Le destin du Ninja Copieur ne tient désormais qu'à un fil tandis que ses alliés ont été mis hors d'état de nuire par le Nukenin. L'Alliance aux mains de l'Akatsuki ne peut constituer une aide tangible pour Kakashi.

Alors, qu'en sera-t-il du futur de notre héros ? Sa mort est-elle inéluctable ou un secours inespéré le sauvera-t-il de cette situation où le désespoir règne en maître ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	16. Chapter 16

**_flow7777__ :_** Je suis bien d'accord ! ça aurait été intéressant de voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Rin ! XD Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! ^^  
A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas eu l'idée tout de suite lorsque j'ai conçu l'histoire. La fin était même sacrément différente pour tout te dire, vu que je faisais en sorte que Sasuke parte à nouveau du village malgré l'inexistence du massacre des Uchiha dans cet arc temporel. Je voulais que Sasuke soit victime d'une manipulation mentale d'Orochimaru puis de Madara afin de contribuer à aider l'Akatsuki à attraper Naruto, mais finalement j'ai laissé tomber cet idée parce que je ne voulais pas faire de Sasuke le petit émo prétentieux et coincé des fesses (restons polis XD) qu'il est habituellement dans le manga (enfin selon mon point de vue et je comprendrai très bien qu'on ne le partage pas vu la psychologie complexe dont font preuve pas mal de personnages de Naruto). Et puis surtout, sans massacre Uchiha, avec un Itachi qui s'occupe de lui et pas de rivalité maladive entre Naruto et lui (pas au point de vouloir tuer notre blondinet préféré tout du moins), je ne voyais pas pourquoi Sasuke devait à nouveau quitter le village. Avec un entraînement poussé de la part de son grand frère, de Jiraya en plus et de Kakashi pour nos deux loulous, il n'y avait aucune raison de le lui faire quitter.  
Bref, je m'égare mais c'est pour une raison valable puisque j'en viens maintenant au vif du sujet : la possession effectuée par Madara sur Obito en premier lieu, puis Rin en deuxième.  
Je voulais que Naruto conserve ses pouvoirs exceptionnels grâce à Kurama, mais pour cela, il fallait que l'attaque de Kyûbi survienne et que le démon soit scellé en lui bien entendu. Or, comme Obito n'était plus entre les griffes de Madara suite à l'accident au pont Kannabi, comment faire pour que cet événement survienne malgré tout ? Après m'être creusé la tête, j'ai eu cette idée d'utiliser malgré tout Obito, créant ainsi une confusion chez le lecteur (Nani ? Obito méchant alors qu'il n'est pas resté sous son rocher ? Oo), ce qui avait pour effet de créer un retournement de situation qui me plaisait bien, et surtout me permettait de mettre en avant une nouvelle menace pour nos héros. Sans Obito, le projet de la 4ème GGN ne voyait pas le jour. Or, avec cette solution, j'avais tout de même la possibilité de traiter ce point de l'histoire malgré un changement de la trame du manga. Et puis ensuite, comme je ne voulais pas qu'Obito reste sous la coupe de Madara plus longtemps, car je voulais développer la relation amicale entre Kakashi et lui qui, je pense, aurait pu être très belle si Obito n'avait pas rejoint le côté obscur de la force en mode "Dark Obitus", il me fallait un nouveau cobaye pour Madara, et quoi de mieux que de reprendre Rin ? Je laissais planer le mystère pendant un bon bout de temps sur sa véritable identité, créant à sa découverte un bel effet de surprise pour Kakashi et Obito, tout comme les lecteurs. Comme Rin est en possession de Sanbi au moment de sa mort, le fait qu'il l'ait empêché grâce à sa formidable résistance en tant que bijû n'était pas irréalisable (on peut le voir avec Naruto qui encaisse sacrément bien les coups et guéri super vite ! Et puis, même si c'est purement subjectif comme théorie, vu que Isobu est une tortue, je suppose que sa capacité de défense est renforcée par rapport à ses pairs grâce à sa carapace, non ?), donc j'ai choisi cette option qui me semblait beaucoup plus percutante à mon goût ;) (désolée pour le pavé hahaha)  
Ah pour ce qui est de la potentielle mort de Kakashi, tu vas le savoir tout de suite ^^  
Alors, malheureusement comme l'histoire est du point de vue de Kakashi et Sakura et que les deux sont HS, il n'y aura pas de combat Naruto/Sasuke/Hashirama VS Madara, même si j'aurais bien voulu le décrire. Il faut que je me cantonne aux points de vue que j'ai adopté tout au long de la saga et, bien que je comprendrai ta déception, je ne peux malheureusement pas déroger à ça au risque de créer une incohérence dans la structure de la fiction :/  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Plusieurs jours plus tard_

* * *

Sakura sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue et émit un petit grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux progressivement. Sa vision l'empêcha de distinguer nettement ce qui l'entourait et elle dut attendre quelques instants avant de retrouver sa vue originelle. Elle se sentit allongée sur quelque chose de confortable et doux. La pièce, dans laquelle elle séjournait, était close aux murs blancs et la seule lumière naturelle provenait de l'ouverture d'une large fenêtre placée à sa droite. L'odeur singulière du lieu lui fit tout de suite comprendre où elle se trouvait.

\- "L'hôpital…", conclut-elle dans un murmure.

Elle referma les yeux en soupirant avant que les souvenirs de la guerre ne refasse violemment surface dans son esprit. Elle écarquilla brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, la peur suintant de son visage encore marqué par les blessures qu'elle avait reçu dans la bataille.

Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force, son cœur battant à vive allure.

\- "Kakashi…"

\- "Tu es réveillé on dirait."

Sakura tourna brusquement la tête et vit Minato entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il referma la porte derrière lui, prit une chaise et s'installa près d'elle.

\- "Yondaïme-sama !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"

\- "Trois jours entiers, mais tu as eu le temps de bien récupérer. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux", dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas et dévia le regard, une moue préoccupée sur le visage. Elle releva finalement ses deux émeraudes vers lui, espérant qu'il lui fournirait toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

\- "Yondaïme-sama… Je…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment lui avouer ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de son affrontement contre Madara. Était-il pleinement au courant du secret de Kakashi au moins ?

\- "Où est Kakashi Senseï ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Minato l'observa quelques instants sans prononcer un mot avant de pousser un petit soupir et de se passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds.

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension et serra les draps avec force. Était-il… ?

\- "Il s'en est sorti, ne t'en fais pas."

Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, constatant de surcroît qu'elle avait cessé de respirer en attendant la réponse du père de son meilleur ami blond.

\- "Cependant…", reprit Minato, un air sombre sur le visage, "il est plongé dans un comas profond."

\- "C-Comment ?" interrogea la fleur en déglutissant avec peine.

Minato la fixa de ses yeux azurs en les plissant légèrement, avant de se redresser sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- "Je suppose que bon nombre d'informations ont dû te parvenir sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?" lança-t-il.

Il savait ! Il connaissait le secret de Kakashi et tentait de lui lancer une perche pour savoir s'il en était de même pour elle !

Sakura détourna les yeux et hocha la tête lentement. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle poussa un nouveau soupir pour contenir son affliction.

\- "Et vous… ? Vous connaissez toute la vérité qui l'entoure", dit-elle sans le regarder.

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-il.

La fleur esquissa un pâle sourire avant de regarder le Namikaze.

\- "C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir eu la chance de vous voir vivant…", dit-elle dans un murmure.

Minato écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de fermer les yeux en esquissant un sourire, puis de les ouvrir à nouveau en regardant la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- "Ainsi donc, tu as retrouvé tous tes souvenirs de cette autre époque…"

Sakura accentua son sourire en guise de réponse, puis celui-ci se fana pour se changer en une expression de peine non dissimulée.

\- "Mais il faut croire que je n'aurais pas pu les retrouver sans que ce sceau ne se brise…"

Le Yondaïme baissa le regard, comprenant parfaitement la peine de sa cadette.

\- "Comment se fait-il que Kakashi soit dans le comas… ? N'aurait-il pas dû…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas prononcer ce mot qu'elle redoutait tant d'entendre.

\- "Si. Le sceau s'est brisé et a quasiment disparu, alors Kakashi aurait dû mourir", répondit Minato. "Cependant, la porte du Temple n'a pas été ouverte car Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que le clone du Shodaï Hokage, ont pu arrêter Madara à temps. C'est ce qui a empêché le sceau de s'effacer totalement et donc de tuer Kakashi, pour le plonger dans un profond comas."

\- "Ce simple fait aurait empêché d'attenter à sa vie ?" interrogea-t-elle, surprise, en haussant les sourcils.

\- "Eh bien c'est en résumé ce qui s'est passé oui", acquiesça le blond. "Mais des explications plus approfondies viendront plus tard, rien ne presse pour le moment. Ce qui compte est ton état actuel."

Sakura le regarda de manière indéchiffrable quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête lentement, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir ou non de la situation. Naturellement, la vie du Ninja Copieur n'était plus menacée, mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.

\- "Sait-on dans combien de temps Kakashi Senseï se réveillera ?"

\- "…"

\- "Répondez-moi honnêtement, Yondaïme-sama… Je vous en prie…"

\- "Personne ne le sait…"

La Fleur releva la tête précipitamment et fixa un regard paniqué dans les orbes azurs de l'Hokage.

\- "Mais, Tsunade-sama ne peut-elle pas…"

\- "C'est elle qui en est parvenue à cette conclusion, Sakura", le coupa le Namikaze.

Sakura baissa le regard, ses lèvres se pinçant avec force, son corps tendu par la peur de ne plus jamais revoir le regard hétérochrome de celui qui occupait son cœur.

\- "Nous ne savons même pas s'il se réveillera un jour…", compléta Minato dans un souffle. "Ses lésions sont si graves…"

La Fleur sentit son cœur se briser et ses sourcils se froncèrent de chagrin. Sa tête s'abaissa mollement et elle se contint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas pleurer devant son aîné. Elle inspira profondément avant de relever la tête lentement, sans fixer son homologue pour autant.

\- "Très bien", murmura-t-elle.

\- "Ne perds pas espoir pour autant", ajouta Minato en esquissant un pâle sourire.

\- "… Perdre espoir ? Alors que Kakashi a patienté pendant des années, depuis ses douze ans, pour me retrouver ? Ce serait une insulte…"

Elle marqua une petite pause avant de regarder finalement le Yondaïme.

\- "Et qu'en est-il d'Obito Taïcho, Yamato Taïcho, Saï, Naruto et Sasuke ? Mes parents, et les autres ? Comment vont-ils tous ?"

\- "Tes parents ont veillé sur toi pendant ton sommeil, je leur ai conseillé d'aller un peu se reposer pendant quelques heures car ils n'ont quasiment pas dormi depuis qu'on t'a ramené ici. Obito est dans la chambre voisine et a récupéré plus rapidement que nous ne le pensions. Yamato est encore dans le comas lui aussi car il a essuyé une attaque fulgurante d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Saï a récupéré rapidement et a proposé son aide à l'équipe médicale d'Ino. Quant à Sasuke et mon fils, ils ont été placés en soins intensifs et ils sont maintenant dans la même chambre d'hôpital car il n'y avait plus de place. Les blessés sont nombreux…"

\- "Hokage-sama", reprit Sakura. "L'Akatsuki…"

\- "Il n'y a plus de menace. Madara a été vaincu et l'Akatsuki détruite. Nous n'aurons plus à faire avec ces criminels, ne t'en fais pas", répondit-il d'une voix douce pour la rassurer. "De plus amples réponses viendront, mais à présent, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Tu es loin d'être au mieux de ta forme."

Sakura ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Minato se leva, la salua et repartit de la chambre pour reprendre les multiples tâches qui l'attendaient en cette fin de guerre.

La Fleur de cerisier tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant les nuages défiler avec volupté dans le ciel. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et vint perler avec une lenteur extrême sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur et porta une main contre son cœur.

\- "Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons à nouveau séparés alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver… Kakashi… ?" chuchota-t-elle avec désespoir.

Une petite brise s'engouffra dans le léger interstice de la fenêtre ouverte et vint jouer avec ses cheveux roses, lui rappelant avec cruauté la caresse qu'aimait tant lui faire le Ninja Copieur depuis leur première rencontre dans un autre temps…

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

* * *

Sakura était restée deux jours de plus à l'hôpital, alternant les heures de sommeil et de visite lorsque ses parents venaient la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, tout comme Ino, Chôji, TenTen ou encore Hinata. Elle n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus après le passage du Yondaïme. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que Konoha avait été partiellement détruit, mais que l'Alliance avait employé une mesure de reconstruction dès la fin de la guerre. Les shinobis de chaque village s'entraidaient pour reconstruire peu à peu le village qui se dressait autrefois, magnifique et majestueux, devant les quatre statues de pierre figées dans l'imposante falaise si symbolique. Les blessés avaient été nombreux, mais de nombreuses unités médicales composées de médecin-nin de chaque village ninja avaient été mises en place, assurant des soins à chaque nouveau nécessiteux qui passait les portes de l'hôpital de Konoha encore miraculeusement debout parmi les gravas qui l'entouraient.

A son plus grand soulagement, aucun membre proche de l'entourage de Sakura n'avait péri sous les coups de l'ennemi. Seul Neji avait été le plus blessé dans la bataille par un clone de Madara mais le ninjutsu médical de Tsunade lui avait évité un destin funeste.

La fleur de cerisier poussa un petit soupir, toujours allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, avant de se relever et de repousser sa fine couverture qui l'étouffait en cette fin de mois de juin.

Décidée à faire autre chose de ses journées que d'attendre l'heure des visites et de se tourner dans son lit, tentant de vaincre son ennui et ses pensées qui ne tournaient qu'autour du ninja argenté alors qu'elle était incapable de lui venir en aide, elle se leva.

Son pas n'était pas encore très assuré mais elle arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes sans trembler et menacer de tomber. Elle fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre et regarda alternativement à droite et à gauche, vérifiant qu'aucune infirmière ou médecin-nin la forcerait à retourner se reposer, puis poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir afin d'atteindre la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'une voix masculine ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Sakura entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle avant de faire face aux deux personnes qui y étaient présentes.

Obito haussa les sourcils de surprise avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage.

\- "Sakura !" s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour venir la rejoindre. "Yokatta, tu es de nouveau sur pied."

Elle lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- "Je suis contente que vous aillez pu récupérer vous aussi, Obito Taïcho."

\- "Obito ? Tu ne me présentes pas ?" interrogea une voix douce.

La Kunoïchi tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la personne alitée qui la fixait avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Sakura eut un mouvement de recul et leva une main en position de défense.

\- "Qu-Que fait Madara ici ?!" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- "Non, non Sakura ! Ne te méprends pas !" s'exclama Obito en se postant devant la femme alitée. "Madara ne la possède plus !"

Il tourna la tête vers Rin et lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur et d'amour.

\- "C'est bien Rin cette fois…"

Il lui prit la main et elle lui rendit un petit sourire gênée, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Sakura arqua un sourcil avant de baisser sa garde lentement, mais elle ne s'approcha pas pour autant, conservant un air sceptique sur le visage. Rin s'en aperçut aussitôt et dévia le regard, la culpabilité se lisant sur ses traits.

\- "Euh, j-je comprends ta réaction Sakura-san…, mais je te demande de me croire. Madara n'est plus en moi. Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun ont réussi à me sauver de son emprise. J'étais plongée dans un comas depuis longtemps…"

\- "Uh, je sais. Obito Taïcho et…"

Elle marqua une petite pause, déglutissant devant l'effort considérable qu'elle devait fournir pour ne pas céder à son chagrin en évoquant le nom de son ancien Senseï. Elle inspira profondément et se reconcentra sur son interlocutrice.

\- "Et Kakashi Senseï m'ont expliqué ce qui vous étiez arrivé pendant votre mission contre Kiri", reprit-elle.

Rin acquiesça lentement et poursuivit son explication.

\- "Madara me contrôlait entièrement, mais malgré le comas dans lequel j'étais plongé, j'ai pu percevoir quelques bribes de la réalité…"

Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings avec force alors qu'une larme se frayait un passage entre ses yeux noisette. Son corps se mit à trembler de chagrin alors que toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait indirectement commises en étant sous le contrôle du chef de l'Akatsuki lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- "Je suis tellement désolée…", murmura-t-elle, des sanglots affluant dans la voix. "Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose se produise… J'aurais tellement voulu être en mesure de l'en empêcher… !"

\- "Mais non Rin", nia gentiment Obito en la prenant dans ses bras. "Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour des choses que tu n'as pas commises. Seul Madara est le responsable de tout ça."

La Kunoïchi brune se pelotonna contre la poitrine de l'Uchiha, l'étreinte lui fournissant un réconfort dont elle avait grandement besoin.

\- "Il a été anéanti maintenant, alors tout va bien", reprit Obito en posant son menton contre le crâne de son ancienne petite amie. "Tout ira bien à présent."

Sakura eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'ancien couple se retrouver et échanger un instant de tendresse alors qu'elle-même ne le pouvait pas avec le shinobi argenté. Elle dévia le regard, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, avant de fixer son commandant à nouveau.

\- "Obito Taïcho, que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

Obito mit fin à son étreinte en caressant doucement la joue de la brune, lui enlevant toute trace du passage de ses larmes, et conserva sa main dans celle de son ancienne coéquipière, avant de poser son regard dans celui de la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Je n'ai pas pu assister à ce qui s'est passé, puisque j'étais évanoui à ce moment-là, mais Minato Senseï m'a expliqué la situation. Après que Madara ne me neutralise et ne…"

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings de colère, avant de les ouvrir et reprendre.

\- "Et ne brise le sceau, Kakashi et toi étiez tous les deux inconscients, à la différence près que Kakashi était sur le point de mourir…"

Rin resserra son emprise sur la main d'Obito et celui-ci lui adressa un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se reprocher cela puisqu'elle n'y était pour rien.

\- "La porte du Temple du Temps était sur le point d'apparaître totalement", reprit le brun, "mais le clone de Hashirama-sama, gardien de la porte, ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke sont arrivés. Minato Senseï leur avait indiqué notre position après leur victoire sur Pain."

\- "Ils sont parvenus à vaincre Pain ?" souleva Sakura, surprise.

\- "Oui. Il se trouve que Pain était en fait Nagato, un ancien disciple de Jiraya et manipulait ses pantins à l'aide des barres de fer que Naruto a récupéré après notre mission à Ame. C'est ainsi qu'il insufflait du chakra pour les contrôler. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il a procédé, mais Naruto est parvenu à convaincre Nagato que le moyen qu'ils employaient pour mener le monde à une paix durable n'était certainement pas le bon, et que la fondation de l'Alliance shinobi était la preuve que le monde évoluait vers cette voie. Finalement, Nagato a révélé une information essentielle puisqu'il a révélé l'emplacement exact du véritable corps de Madara."

\- "Son véritable corps ?!"

\- "Uh", acquiesça Rin d'une petite voix. "Par le biais de deux jutsu de possession proche de ceux qu'utilisent le clan Yamanaka, Madara transférait son âme dans de nouveaux corps et les contrôlait. Seulement son véritable corps était toujours présent et placé dans une sorte d'hibernation artificielle."

\- "Minato Senseï y est allé avec Shisui et Itachi et ont réussi à briser les divers pièges qu'il avait dressé autour de son corps avant de le détruire, tandis que Naruto et Sasuke affrontaient Madara au même moment, aidés par le Shodaïme. D'après les dires de Jiraya-sama qui est allé leur prêter main forte par la suite, c'était un combat titanesque et le Mont a été entièrement détruit."

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- "Mais, le Temple ?! Qu'est devenu le Temple alors ?!"

\- "Il n'existe plus, mais Hashirama-sama a expliqué à Minato Senseï, qui est venu les rejoindre ensuite, que ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose, car personne ne pourra convoiter à nouveau les pouvoirs des failles temporelles désormais. Peu après, nous avons été amenés d'urgence à l'hôpital et Madara a quitté le corps de Rin avant que son âme soit avalée par le Dieu de la Mort. Il faut croire que ce jutsu condamnait l'utilisateur à ce genre de dénouement, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à l'ignorer, sinon Madara n'aurait jamais utilisé ce jutsu, même pour parvenir à ses fins."

Un long frisson parcourut les omoplates de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et elle hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris.

\- "Mais… Madara est considéré comme un shinobi extrêmement puissant, comment se fait-il que Naruto et Sasuke aient réussi à le vaincre ? Je sais que Minato-sama, Itachi-san et Shisui-san ont tué le corps d'origine, mais tout de même… Le duo aux Sharingans n'a pas été en mesure de lui tenir tête trop longtemps alors…"

\- "Le jutsu qu'il utilisait l'avait considérablement affaibli et même s'il possédait une puissance phénoménale, elle n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle était à l'époque du Shodaïme", lui expliqua Obito. "D'autant plus que Naruto est parvenu à développer de nouvelles compétences à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…"

\- "Comment ça ?" interrogea Sakura en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Je crois bien qu'il est parvenu à s'entendre avec Kyûbi", répondit-il avec un petit sourire, fier de l'exploit qu'avait accompli son petit frère de cœur.

La fleur de cerisier afficha une expression de surprise et Rin esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la mine d'Obito, si fier de Naruto. La team Minato avait toujours voulu jouer les rôles de frères et sœur du petit blond avant sa naissance, alors elle était heureuse qu'en son absence, Obito et Kakashi aient pu devenir proche du fils de leur ancien Senseï. Ils étaient devenus très amis tous les deux, tout simplement… Le fameux duo aux Sharingans avait vu le jour peu avant sa « mort » après tout. Son sourire se mêla à une profonde douceur où l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour l'Uchiha se reflétait.  
Sakura le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son commandant qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux qu'en ce jour…

Son sourire se fana et elle plissa les lèvres.

\- "Obito Taïcho… Vous êtes au courant pour… Kakashi", termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

La prunelle onyx de l'Uchiha se teinta de tristesse et il la fixa avec une grande peine.

\- "Oui… Je sais que personne ne sait encore s'il sortira de son comas un jour…"

Il poussa un long soupir et Rin dévia le regard, perdant son sourire, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du brun. Obito la serra contre lui en posant sa joue droite contre son crâne et Sakura perçut le fin voile d'eau recouvrir l'œil unique du dernier membre du duo aux Sharingans.

\- "Je suppose que Tsunade-sama ne t'a pas autorisé à aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

La fleur secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle ne savait même pas si elle supporterait de le voir ainsi…

\- "Il semble… endormi", ajouta Obito dans un murmure. "Comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve profond, à l'abris du mal qui l'a frappé il y a quelques jours…"

Sakura serra les poings et sa vision se flouta, tandis qu'elle tentait avec peine de réfréner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'être en vie et d'être guérie alors que le Ninja Copieur avait consacré toute sa vie pour elle, attendant patiemment son retour alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments sous peine d'en mourir…  
Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant que le ninja argenté du duo aux Sharingans lui avait bel et bien révélé ses sentiments, et pourtant… il n'en était pas mort !

Elle releva précipitamment la tête, une larme perlant sur sa joue, le cœur battant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine.

\- "Obito Taïcho, je ne comprends pas", s'exclama-t-elle, essuyant sa larme d'un revers de la main. "Yondaïme-sama m'a partiellement expliqué de quoi il en retournait véritablement, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Kakashi Senseï aurait dû mourir. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, et pourtant le voilà plongé dans le comas… Comment est-ce possible ?"

L'Uchiha esquissa un pâle sourire avant de répondre.

\- "Le sceau ne s'est pas entièrement effacé. Hashirama-sama a réussi à contenir son pouvoir en empêchant l'ouverture de la faille temporelle. Il faut croire que toutes les informations que nous possédions sur le Chiharu Fûin n'étaient pas toutes vraies. D'après le Shodaïme, Tobirama-sama avait réuni des informations sur le sceau à la mort de son frère mais elles n'étaient pas complètes. Le sceau se brisait si les sentiments du shinobi porteur du sceau étaient dévoilés, mais cela ne le tuait pas tout de suite. L'ouverture du sceau permet l'apparition de la porte du Temple du Temps et par conséquent, cette action entraîne la disparition du sceau, ce qui découle sur la mort de la personne. Les sentiments dévoilés constituaient simplement un moyen d'ouvrir le sceau, entraînant indirectement la mort. Nul ne le savait, sauf Madara. Il avait conservé ces informations avec lui pendant tout ce temps, ne les dévoilant à personne. Cependant, après sa défaite, comme la faille n'a pu s'ouvrir, le sceau n'a pas entièrement disparu. C'est ce qui a sauvé la vie de Kakashi."

Sakura déglutit et hocha la tête lentement.

\- "Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce sceau lui posera des problèmes à l'avenir s'il… se réveille ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- "Non, le sceau est bel et bien brisé et n'est par conséquent plus actif. Kakashi gardera simplement une cicatrice à vie."

La fleur ne répondit pas, mais sentit son cœur se soulager d'un poids. Malheureusement, la bouffée d'espoir qui était née en elle se dissipa rapidement. Le ninja aux mille techniques était loin d'être tiré d'affaire…

\- "Si seulement le sceau n'avait jamais existé…", dit-elle, sa voix se cassant sous l'émotion.

\- "Il n'aurait pas pu retourner dans notre époque en un seul morceau…", compléta Obito d'une voix douce.

Sakura releva la tête, les sourcils haussés en une expression de douleur, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce silencieusement en l'abaissant doucement.

\- "J'aimerais dire que j'aurais aimé que cette faille temporelle ne l'emporte jamais dans cet autre temps que nous avons connu tous les deux, mais je ne le peux pas… Je n'aurais jamais pu le rencontrer sinon…", termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Obito et Rin se regardèrent tristement avant que la Kunoïchi brune ne tende une main vers Sakura, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- "Viens, assieds-toi."

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux, surprise du geste de la dernière membre de l'équipe Minato, avant d'accéder à sa demande. Elle s'approcha du lit et Obito s'installa sur une chaise en face de Rin pour laisser une place à Sakura sur le lit.

Rin prit avec douceur une main de Sakura dans la sienne et la serra légèrement, lui transmettant son réconfort. La cadette esquissa un pâle sourire, reconnaissante des efforts que fournissaient les deux shinobis pour l'accompagner dans sa douleur.

\- "Kakashi a frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, mais il s'en est toujours sorti", expliqua Rin gentiment. "La vie ne l'a pas quitté alors qu'il aurait dû mourir… Pourquoi douter de son retour à présent ?"

\- "Il a lutté toute sa vie pour te retrouver Sakura", ajouta Obito en souriant légèrement. "Malgré les années, malgré les épreuves qui l'ont poussé à bout et ont failli tuer l'espoir qui brûlait en lui, il n'a jamais abandonné l'idée de te revoir, toi, celle qu'il a connu dans un temps que nous ne connaissons pas…"

Sakura ne répondit pas et sentit ses larmes menacer de couler à nouveau. Sa tête se baissa légèrement, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux cachaient partiellement l'émeraude de ses yeux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait murmuré avant de disparaître au sein du Temple du Temps…

_\- "Je veux te le dire encore, et encore. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes à travers les âges et les époques… Peu importe si nous sommes destinés à nous quitter à nouveau. Je remonterai à nouveau le temps, je passerai ma vie à te chercher s'il le faut, à changer d'espace-temps, de dimension, à bouleverser les lois physiques de ce monde. Peu importe tout cela. Sakura, je veux que tu le saches… Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps…", _dit-elle, sa voix se cassant au fur et à mesure que les sanglots affluaient.

Ses larmes s'échappèrent finalement de leur prison émeraude et elle ferma les yeux de douleur, serrant plus fortement la main de Rin qui lui apportait une aide qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner.

\- "Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître…", poursuivit-elle dans un souffle, ne cherchant plus à contenir les perles salées qui dévalaient lentement la pente courbe de ses joues, "…avant de me quitter pour me retrouver véritablement il n'y a que quelques jours seulement…"

\- "Et il a tenu sa promesse", murmura Rin en caressant la tête de Sakura d'une main douce.

Sakura cacha son visage avec sa main droite qui vint s'humidifier de liquide salé et ses épaules tremblèrent sous les sanglots qui affluaient de plus en plus.  
Rin l'attira contre elle et lui caressa gentiment le dos avec compassion. Obito regardait Sakura, la peine et la compréhension se reflétant dans son regard.

\- "C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer celle que Kakashi a toujours aimé", chuchota Rin à l'oreille de Sakura, ne cessant ses marques de réconfort.

\- "J'aurais préféré… en d'autres circonstances…", parvint à dire la fleur malgré ses larmes, un petit sourire triste sur le visage, tandis que la présence de son aînée réussissait à la calmer peu à peu.

Rin esquissa un léger sourire tout en continuant à la serrer contre elle, à l'image d'une sœur.

\- "Quand j'étais encore au sein de mon équipe, Kakashi nous parlait sans cesse de toi. Il nous décrivait la personne que tu étais dans cet autre temps, ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble, et l'espoir qu'il nourrissait de pouvoir retrouver celle que tu avais été. Il savait qu'il allait devoir patienter des années durant avant de pouvoir t'avouer ses sentiments, mais il était prêt à le faire… Il était prêt à jouer le rôle de Senseï, d'ami, de confident, de grand-frère, tous les rôles qui pouvaient le rapprocher de toi et te protéger au péril de sa vie."

Sakura se tendit légèrement alors que son cœur se serrait de tristesse en entendant les paroles de la brune. Kakashi l'aimait tellement qu'il avait consacré toute sa vie pour elle, endossant des rôles différents pour rester prêt d'elle et ne cesser d'attendre son retour.

Obito fouilla dans un petit sac posé sur le sol à côté de lui avant de ressortir quelque chose et de le tendre vers la fleur. Sakura s'en aperçut et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Rin, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues, son visage empreint d'une expression interrogative.

\- "Qu'est-ce que…", commença-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'objet.

\- "Les clefs de ton appartement", expliqua Obito en esquissant un petit sourire. "Kakashi a réussi à reprendre le même et il y a ajouté une petite clef en plus pour cacher quelque chose… Bien entendu, il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais je connais bien évidemment toutes ses cachettes donc ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi de savoir ce qu'il souhaitait dissimuler."

Il dévia le regard, ses joues prenant une couleur rosée sous la gêne.

\- "Je… J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires étant plus jeune, quand il a fait l'acquisition de ton appartement, car ça m'intriguait qu'il passe son temps à garder précieusement un objet auquel il tient particulièrement", dit-il, embarrassé.

\- "Tu l'as fait pour l'embêter encore une fois, Obito", contra Rin avec faux air réprobateur.

Obito émit un petit rire gêné en se grattant la nuque d'une main.

\- "Ce n'est pas faux…"

Sakura saisit le trousseau d'une main tremblante, réalisant difficilement que le shinobi argenté avait réussi à retrouver le même appartement. Elle parcourut d'un doigt fin les reliefs des clefs argentées et un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris l'observant avec une profonde affection apparaissant dans son esprit. Comment avait-il réussi à récupérer son ancien appartement ? Et surtout… comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie alors que chaque mur, chaque couloir lui rappelaient avec cruauté ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans un temps révolu… ?

\- "Nous avions dix-huit ans lorsqu'il l'a acquis", expliqua Obito en répondant à sa question muette. "Il venait de sortir d'une période difficile où ton absence lui manquait cruellement depuis son retour dans notre époque. Il vivait chez Minato Senseï depuis longtemps, et il a réussi à trouver une annonce dans laquelle ton appartement était en vente. Il a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Au départ, se retrouver entre ces murs lui était extrêmement bénéfique, d'autant plus qu'il t'observait souvent à l'Académie, et en profitait pour chasser les petits qui s'en prenaient à toi", ajouta-t-il avec une mine amusée.

Sakura esquissa un pâle sourire, imaginant fort bien le Ninja Copieur user de ses talents de shinobi pour protéger dans l'ombre une petite fille de cinq ans.

\- "Mais après…", poursuivit son aîné. "Quand tu es partie avec Tsunade-sama, ça a été terriblement difficile… Il se sentait très seul et se raccrochait à la promesse que tu lui avais fait de revenir le plus rapidement possible… Je venais souvent le voir. Je passais même plus souvent de temps chez lui que chez moi d'ailleurs, car je savais que ma présence l'aiderait un peu à supporter ton absence", compléta-t-il d'un air sombre et peiné.

Rin posa une main sur celle du brun et la serra, compatissante. Sakura perdit son sourire et baissa le regard.

\- "Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit bien sûr", reprit le brun en retrouvant un petit sourire gêné pour ne pas casser l'ambiance. "J'avais ma fierté et puis lui aussi avait la sienne !"

Obito sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'afficher une moue perplexe sur son visage.

\- "Quand j'y pense, c'est étrange de penser que tu es plus âgée que nous en quelque sorte."

Sakura arqua un sourcil avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et secouer lentement la tête en signe de négation.

\- "Je ne le suis pas. J'ai beau avoir récupéré tous les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, je ne suis pas plus âgée que vous. Vous n'êtes pas les Obito et Rin de mon ancienne époque, et je ne suis pas exactement celle que j'étais non plus. J'ai toujours dix-sept ans avec seulement des souvenirs d'une autre vie dans laquelle vous…"

Elle se stoppa soudainement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, n'osant pas révéler la triste vérité.

\- "Nous n'étions pas présents, Rin et moi, auprès de Kakashi", compléta Obito avec un sourire triste.

Sakura dévia le regard, n'osant pas croiser le regard de ses deux aînés.

\- "Nous le savions", avoua Rin. "Je l'ai deviné lorsque Kakashi nous a expliqué son voyage temporel la première fois et qu'il nous a dit qu'il ne nous avait pas vu parce que nous étions peut-être en mission. Je savais qu'il mentait…"

\- "Quant à moi, je l'ai compris plus tard et je l'ai révélé à Kakashi qui s'en est beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir été en mesure de changer totalement nos destins… mais il se trompait. Il les a totalement changé, car grâce à lui, j'ai pu survivre et Rin n'est pas morte ce jour-là… Alors, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il a tenu sa promesse envers toi de pouvoir changer cette époque."

Sakura afficha un petit sourire nostalgique, les souvenirs du jeune homme qu'il avait été apparaissant dans sa mémoire.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une petite infirmière portant un carnet de note dans sa main.

\- "Sakura-san ?" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- "Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas", la coupa Sakura en levant une main vers elle et tentant d'afficher un visage serein.

\- "Oh, mais, Tsunade-sama nous a dit…"

\- "J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'a dit Tsunade-sama, mais je vais largement mieux qu'avant. Je vous rappelle que je suis sa disciple et que je sais mieux que personne dans cet hôpital me diagnostiquer alors je vous demande de me croire lorsque je vous affirme que je vais mieux."

La petite infirmière se tut, n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot face à celle qu'on surnommait la Tsunade numéro deux. Sakura réprima une grimace mentale. Elle n'aimait pas s'adresser de cette façon à une pauvre jeune femme qui ne faisait que son devoir, mais ses barrières psychologiques étant profondément affectées et fragiles, elle ne voulait prendre le risque de continuer à trop extérioriser ses émotions. Le ton légèrement sec qu'elle avait employé n'était qu'un brusque réflexe de défense contre un trop plein émotionnel qui l'avait envahi.

\- "Que vouliez-vous nous dire ?" interrogea gentiment Rin.

\- "J'étais venue vous prévenir que Naruto-sama et Sasuke-sama se sont réveillés."

\- "Je vois, tant mieux. Merci de nous avoir prévenu", lui dit Obito. "J'irai les voir un peu plus tard."

L'infirmière hocha la tête et repartit aussitôt, non sans avoir jeté une œillade soucieuse à la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses.

\- "Naruto et Sasuke « sama » ?" souleva l'Uchiha en arquant un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. "Il faut croire qu'ils ont acquis une certaine notoriété depuis leur combat contre Pain et Madara."

\- "Je ne sais pas s'ils sont devenus aussi célèbres que le duo aux Sharingans, mais ils sont reconnus à présent", décréta Sakura.

\- "Ils sont devenus plus forts que nous Sakura, c'est certain, et j'en suis très fier", dit-il en accentuant son sourire.

\- "Le duo aux Sharingans", souligna Rin avec un léger sourire nostalgique. "Ton idée a véritablement vu le jour Obito."

\- "Uh hu", acquiesça-t-il. "Nous sommes devenus très célèbres lorsque nous avons véritablement constitué notre duo après les années d'ANBU de Kakashi et de travail à la police de Konoha pour moi."

\- "Ils sont redoutablement puissants", ajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire. "J'ai pu avoir un aperçu de leur immense pouvoir."

Rin hocha la tête avec un petit sourire fier. Elle avait quelque peu réussi à le voir dans les limbes de son esprit comateux sous le contrôle du Nukenin.

Sakura se leva du lit et s'inclina poliment devant Rin et Obito avant de relever la tête avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- "Arigatou, Obito Taïcho, Rin-san de m'avoir réconforté. Je… J'en avais besoin", avoua-t-elle.

\- "Nous avons promis à Kakashi d'être toujours là pour l'aider", lança Rin en souriant avec une grande douceur. "C'est valable aussi pour celle qu'il a aimé pendant toutes ces années."

Les émeraudes de Sakura s'illuminèrent de gratitude, tandis qu'une petite voix lui murmurait à quel point elle était peinée de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Rin plus tôt.

\- "Je vais aller voir Naruto et Sasuke", dit-elle finalement.

\- "Très bien", acquiesça Obito. "J'irai après."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, laissant le couple d'amoureux se retrouver en paix après toutes ces années de séparation et de manque.

Sakura marcha à travers un long dédale de couloir, interrogeant au passage un infirmier pour connaître le numéro de la chambre qui l'intéressait, avant d'atteindre son objectif.

Elle atteignit la porte et toqua doucement avant de la faire coulisser. Son regard s'illumina de joie quand elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis parfaitement éveillés, en train de se chamailler comme à leur habitude, se tenant respectivement le col du T-shirt, se fusillant du regard dans une énième dispute.

Ils entendirent les pas de la fleur et un large sourire apparut sur le visage du blond tandis que les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent de contentement, un petit sourire naissant, en voyant son ancienne petite amie indemne. Ils se lâchèrent mutuellement, reprenant une attitude sereine.

\- "Sakura-chan !" s'exclama Naruto. "Tu es saine et sauve !"

\- "Uh, grâce à vous", acquiesça-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux et s'asseyant sur une chaise entre leur lit respectif.

\- "Tu nous as fait peur, 'ttebayo !" dit-il avec une moue préoccupée. "Quand nous sommes arrivés pour venir vous aider, nous ne pensions pas vous retrouver à moitié morts !"

\- "Tu étais inconsciente mais vivante, comme Obito", expliqua Sasuke. "Mais Kakashi était au bord de la mort…"

\- "Je sais", soupira-t-elle en déviant le regard.

\- "Pourquoi Tobi s'est-il acharné sur Kakashi nii-chan ?" interrogea Naruto.

Sakura se crispa légèrement et sentit le regard soupçonneux de Sasuke.

\- "Je… Je l'ignore, mais après tout, il était totalement fou alors je ne sais pas s'il faut chercher une explication logique à ça", tenta-t-elle.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil peu convaincu, et Naruto afficha une moue perplexe avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- "De toute façon, il n'est plus de ce monde. Nous avons réussi à le détruire une bonne fois pour toute !"

\- "Ton père, mon cousin et mon frère nous ont grandement aidé tout de même", ajouta Sasuke.

\- "Uh ! et 'ka-chan aussi, 'ttebayo !" ajouta Naruto avec un large sourire.

\- "Ta mère ?" souleva Sakura en arquant un sourcil.

Naruto hocha la tête, le bonheur se reflétant sur son visage.

\- "'To-chan avait enfermé une partie de son chakra en moi dans le sceau que j'ai sur le ventre juste avant qu'elle ne meure. Son chakra a pu se manifester en moi quand j'ai pu devenir le partenaire de Kurama."

\- "Kurama ?" interrogea-t-elle.

\- "C'est le nom de Kyûbi", répondit Sasuke. "Apparemment, chaque démon à queue a reçu un nom de la part du Rikûdo Sennin. Celui de Gaara s'appellerait Shukaku."

\- "'Ka-chan m'a parlé pendant un long moment et puis après cela, grâce à elle et à l'entraînement de Bee no chan, Kurama et moi avons pu devenir amis, 'ttebayo !" poursuivit le blond, heureux. "C'est comme ça que j'ai pu pleinement développer le mode bijû."

Sakura afficha une mine étonnée avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle avait en effet pu constater cette symbiose nouvelle que partageait Naruto avec son démon avant de partir rejoindre le duo aux Sharingans jusqu'au Temple du Temps. Le blond avait l'air plus heureux que jamais et semblait avoir grandement repris des forces grâce au pouvoir de Kyûbi. Elle était heureuse que ses amis n'aient pas été aussi blessés que Kakashi pendant leur combat contre Madara.

La fleur se racla la gorge soudainement avant de détourner le regard de ses deux camarades, perdant son sourire.

\- "Vous êtes au courant pour Kakashi Senseï… ?"

Naruto perdit son sourire et afficha un air sombre, à l'image de l'Uchiha.

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-il. "Je sais qu'il est dans le comas… Tsunade obaa-chan nous a prévenu…"

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, nul ne sachant quoi dire. Sasuke observait avec une attention toute particulière la visage de Sakura, scrutant la moindre faille pour obtenir une information.

\- "Tu sais pourquoi…, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?" dit-il finalement.

\- "Sasuke-kun ?" murmura-t-elle étonnée, en le fixant de ses deux perles de jade.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke ?" lança Naruto, perplexe.

\- "Tu sais pourquoi Kakashi est dans cet état. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé car tu as tout vu."

Sakura dévia le regard, gênée, et plissa ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés de tristesse. Bien sûr qu'elle savait… Elle avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs en conséquence…

Elle releva lentement le regard pour le reposer sur les orbes noirs du brun et le fixa sans prononcer un mot. Qu'il était étrange d'être en face de ce jeune homme si fidèle au village et à Naruto alors qu'elle l'avait connu comme un Nukenin sous les griffes d'Orochimaru et, par la suite, collaborant avec l'Akatsuki… Kakashi avait bel et bien radicalement changé le futur…

Son cœur se serra alors que les souvenirs des yeux hétérochromes du Ninja Copieur débordant d'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait parfaitement refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Kakashi…

Ses poings se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement et elle fit un effort considérable sur elle-même pour ne pas céder face au flot d'émotions qui surgissait en elle.

\- "Tobi s'est acharné sur lui…", commença-t-elle.

\- "Nous le savons", le coupa Sasuke, sèchement. "La question est… pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en connais la réponse Sakura. Tes expressions te trahissent."

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce et Sakura baissa légèrement la tête, se contenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour stopper les légers tremblements qui la saisissaient et qui menaçaient de s'amplifier. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé dans ce temps, c'était cette capacité qu'avait le brun à ne pas se préoccuper de ce que pouvait ressentir les autres en balayant d'un geste de la main toute sorte d'émotions. Dans cet autre temps, elle se serait laissée faire, totalement envahis par l'admiration et les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui avant que son cœur ne penche pour le Ninja Copieur, mais il n'en était plus question à présent. Elle n'était plus cette gamine sous le charme d'un garçon froid et impassible en toute circonstance. Elle n'était plus la même, quand bien même elle avait récupéré les souvenirs de sa vie précédente.

Ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu et elle poussa un petit soupir avant de relever la tête. Son visage se figea dans une expression neutre avant qu'elle n'esquisse un petit sourire de façade.

\- "Navré Sasuke-kun, mais je suis tombée dans l'inconscience au beau milieu du combat, je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Et puis, je ne suis pas membre du conseil de l'Hokage, je ne fais pas partie de sa garde rapprochée non plus. Je n'ai donc pas accès à ce genre d'informations. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'attaque a été terriblement violente et que j'en ai fait les frais avec Kakashi Senseï et Obito Taïcho. Mais tu as la chance d'être le petit frère d'un des conseillers de Minato-sama et d'être le meilleur ami de son fils, tu es donc mieux placé que moi pour obtenir ce genre d'infos."

L'Uchiha arqua un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas cédé. Il était persuadé qu'elle céderait en lui révélant ce qu'elle savait comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change ainsi en si peu de temps ? Elle qui le regardait avec une profonde admiration il y a encore peu de temps. Voilà que cette lueur qui brillait aux fonds de ses prunelles n'existait plus… comme brusquement éteinte.

Il fronça les sourcils avant que la tension ne soit rompue par Naruto.

\- "Allons Sasuke, arrête d'embêter Sakura-chan", le réprimanda-t-il. "Son combat a été beaucoup plus éprouvant que le nôtre je te signale ! Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à vaincre Tobi. 'To-chan, Itachi nii-chan et Shisui nii-chan ont pu nous aider en détruisant un artefact qui l'aidait à augmenter sa puissance."

\- "Un artefact ?" souligna Sakura en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- "Uh, 'To-chan nous a expliqué que Tobi utilisait une sorte d'artefact pour augmenter ses pouvoirs et son niveau de chakra. Lorsque nous avons battu Pain avec Sasuke, il a parlé d'un artefact scellé par rapport aux pouvoirs de l'esprit ou quelque chose comme ça, 'ttebayo", dit-il en calant une main sous son menton dans une moue dubitative. "Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais 'To-chan a tout de suite compris le message qu'il nous faisait passer. Ça devait être une sorte d'énigme…'To-chan nous a aussi dit qu'il était tellement fou qu'il s'amusait à emprunter d'autres apparences que la sienne, afin de déstabiliser l'ennemi. C'est pour cela qu'il a emprunté celle d'une femme, afin de perturber Kakashi nii-chan et Obito nii-chan je crois… Toujours est-il que Pain, enfin Nagato, n'était pas si méchant que ça puisqu'il se faisait manipuler par Tobi, mais nous avons réussi à le convaincre de se rallier à notre cause, nee Sasuke ?" termina-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'adressant au brun.

\- "Hn", acquiesça-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage. "Tu lui as fait comprendre l'importance de notre cause et de la création de l'Alliance shinobi, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Nagato a donc prouvé qu'il le comprenait en ramenant tous les morts à la vie. Il y a même laissé la sienne."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant que Sasuke venait de lui faire un compliment indirect, avant d'esquisser un large sourire, révélant ses dents blanches, ses joues rosissant de plaisir. Sasuke le regarda avec bienveillance avant de se reporter sur Sakura qui les dévisageait à tour de rôle, heureuse que leur complicité ait été encore renforcée après la guerre.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, embarrassé de faire l'objet d'une attention particulière de la part d'un tiers, quand bien même celui-ci était sa meilleure amie, avant de poursuivre l'explication de Naruto.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, le Yondaïme nous a indiqué votre position et nous a demandé de vous rejoindre au plus vite. Il a averti les quatre autres Kage que Tobi utilisait un artefact agissant sur le chakra et l'esprit et qu'il allait le détruire en compagnie d'Itachi nii-san et de Shisui. Les quatre Kage ont naturellement accepté car c'était le seul moyen qui allait pouvoir aider l'Alliance alors qu'elle se trouvait fortement déstabilisée par les multiples clones de Tobi qui étaient extrêmement puissants, la plupart affrontant les Kage. Finalement il nous a téléporté et nous nous sommes battus contre Tobi, avec l'aide du Shodaïme. D'après le père de Naruto, il serait le gardien du Mont Myôboku de notre dimension. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons triomphé grâce à la destruction de l'artefact en question qui nous a grandement aidé dans notre assaut final. Il faut croire que nous étions parfaitement synchronisés avec le père de Naruto puisque l'artefact a été brisé au moment même où nous lui avons porté notre dernier coup. Une chance…"

Sakura hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'ils savaient… Naturellement, l'identité véritable de Tobi n'était connue que de peu de personnes tous comme les secrets qui l'entourait lui, et ses réelles intentions.

\- "Je vois…", dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

\- "Enfin, grâce à ce combat, l'Alliance nous a donné le titre de héros et devine quoi Sakura-chan ? Nous sommes considérés comme un duo qui sera plus redoutable encore que le duo aux Sharingans ! Génial, non ?" l'informa Naruto surexcité. "Nee Sasuke ?"

\- "Il fallait bien que j'y mette un peu du mien pour hausser le niveau et nous faire enfin reconnaître puisque je suis condamné à veiller sur toi si je ne veux pas que tu meures, Usuratonkachi", décréta le brun en haussant les épaules, dans une moue faussement las, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé.

Contre toute attente, le blond ne s'emporta pas en entendant la fameuse insulte et ses orbes azurs s'humidifièrent sous l'émotion.

\- "Sasuke… Si tu ne veux pas que je meure, ça veut dire que je compte pour toi ?" dit-il avec un sourire, ses mains jointes près de son visage.

Le brun rougit violemment avant de croiser les bras et de tourner la tête rapidement, une moue détachée sur le visage, conservant ses rougeurs.

\- "Urusaï baka", contra-t-il avec embarras. "Je ne veux simplement pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience car sinon j'aurais ton père contre moi et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis."

Naruto émit plusieurs reniflements avant de sortir de son lit et de se jeter sur le brun, les bras grand ouvert pour le serrer contre lui à la manière d'une peluche.

\- "SASUKEEEEE !" s'écria-t-il ému et heureux.

\- "Yamete Usuratonkachi !" tenta de le repousser Sasuke, ses rougeurs s'accentuant de plus en plus, tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du blond.

Sakura soupira avec amusement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Naruto releva la tête et observa la fleur avec étonnement.

\- "Tu t'en vas déjà Sakura-chan ?"

\- "Uh, j'ai… des choses à faire", dit-elle en déviant le regard, ses pensées dirigées vers le ninja gris. "Et puis, je ne veux pas déranger un petit couple", termina-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke rougit encore plus, affichant une moue consternée sur son visage, et Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rose.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas un couple !" s'exclama le brun avec véhémence, profondément gêné.

\- "Haï, haï", se moqua la fleur en sortant de la chambre.

Sasuke soupira d'agacement, ses joues toujours en feu, en secouant la tête. Il sentit soudainement la prise du blond se desserrer autour de son torse, devenu étrangement calme. Naruto avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux azurs, retrouvant une attitude sérieuse et quelque peu déconcertante.

\- "Naruto ?" interrogea le brun, étonné.

\- "Nee Sasuke… Qu'est-on exactement… ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le cœur de l'Uchiha se serra et il dévia le regard, penaud. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Naruto était loin de ce que devait vivre deux amis l'un envers l'autre, et pourtant… il ne savait comment répondre à cette question pour autant…

* * *

Malgré la terrible épreuve qu'il a dû traverser, la vie de Kakashi n'a pas pris fin lors de son combat contre Madara. Une chance pour ses proches. Mais la situation n'en est pas moins rose pour autant. Après un tel choc, le Ninja Copieur est à présent plongé dans un profond comas au grand désespoir de Sakura.

L'espoir qu'il puisse se réveiller un jour est-il utopique ? Ou l'avenir se montrera-t-il enfin clément pour ces deux moitiés déchirées par le temps et les épreuves surmontées ?

Après tant d'années de deuil pour Obito, la vie lui a donné la chance de retrouver celle qu'il aime depuis toujours. Rin et lui sont enfin réunis, grâce au sacrifice du Ninja Copieur. Les deux derniers membres de la team Minato font face à cette nouvelle perte, aidant Sakura à surmonter ce nouveau chagrin, l'incitant du mieux qu'ils le peuvent à garder espoir.

Leur confiance envers Kakashi portera-t-elle ses fruits ?

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke semblent eux aussi préoccupés par un mystérieux lien qui les unit depuis l'enfance.

Seront-ils en mesure de découvrir sa signification véritable et de laisser parler leur cœur ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

Nouk


	17. Chapter 17

**_sakushi :_** Je vais très bien Sakushi merci ! ^^ J'espère que la réciproque est aussi valable pour toi :) Très bonne initiative de ta part que de rester auprès d'une piscine avec cette forte chaleur qui s'est abattue sur nous ^^ J'en ai fait de même pour tout te dire ;)  
Je suis contente que la surprise du retour de Rin t'ait plu ! ^^ hahaha Obito ne pouvait aller qu'avec sa chère Rin voyons XD ou alors je l'aurais casé avec Kakashi mais on aurait changé de genre en passant dans le yaoï ;p XD  
En ce qui concerne nos deux têtes brûlées comme tu dis, tu vas le voir tout de suite ! ;)  
Oui effectivement ! Malgré cette terrible condition et ce qui s'est passé lors de l'affrontement contre Madara, je ne pouvais quand même pas faire en sorte que Kakashi y laisse la vie, ça aurait été trop cruel, même pour moi ^^"  
Peut-être, peut-être ;)

Très bonne semaine à toi aussi et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**_flow7777_**_ :_ Oh ce n'est rien, c'était un plaisir de pouvoir t'expliquer tout ça ^^ Bon tant mieux alors, parce que c'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur que l'arc de la guerre soit un peu court, comme il est vraiment très très long dans le manga/anime, mais j'y ai réfléchi et finalement celui de Pain, (que les fans préfèrent en général) dont je me suis principalement inspirée pour refaire cette fameuse guerre, n'est pas si long que ça par rapport à l'arc de la 4ème GGN donc j'en suis restée à ça :)  
Ah je voulais qu'Obito puisse être pleinement heureux après tout ce qu'il a traversé, et qu'il puisse retrouver celle qu'il aime au moins dans cette trame temporelle ^^  
Eh bien il y aura un petit quelque chose en ce qui concerne Obito et Rin dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-ci), mais ce ne sera pas comme ce que j'avais fait dans la deuxième partie.  
Oui je comprends que cette phrase ne soit pas très rassurante ^^" En même temps je ne l'ai pas vraiment été dans cette saga XD Enfin tu verras ça, je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir de la découverte ;p  
Je suis très heureuse si les émotions que j'ai retranscris t'ont satisfaite ! ^^ Merci ! Depuis le départ j'imaginais Rin se comporter avec Sakura de cette manière, très douce et gentille, comme une sorte de maman ou de grande sœur, alors je voulais absolument remettre ça dans cette scène ^^  
En ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke, pour une fois j'ai été gentille et pas sadique XD

Merci à toi surtout pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**chloed94v :**_ En lisant deux chapitres d'un coup tu t'épargnes le trop plein de suspens que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de mettre ;p XD  
Voui pauvre Kashi a frisé la catastrophe ! Il ne s'en est pas encore sorti, il faut espérer que les prières de Sakura seront entendues... ^^  
Eh bien malheureusement, on s'approche grandement de la fin puisqu'il restera après ce chapitre deux autres encore malheureusement... :/ ça va énormément me manquer à moi aussi de ne pas vous publier les nouveaux chapitres de cette histoire, mais hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Enfin cela ne signifie pas que je vais ne plus écrire de fics sur ce merveilleux couple ! ^^ J'ai déjà commencé à écrire trois chapitres de la prochaine fiction KakaSaku que je prépare, et puis il y également celle que tu m'as commandé avec Madara qui est aussi en cours d'écriture ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

* * *

**Petite remarque en ce début de chapitre pour prévenir les plus sensibles et innocents d'entre vous que je vous ai concocté un petit lemon yaoï ^^ Si vous n'aimez pas ou bien que vous ne souhaitez pas vous pervertir tout de suite (je ferai en sorte que l'esprit de Jiraya ne vienne pas jusque chez vous pour vous inciter à lire malgré l'interdiction que vous vous êtes fixés !), je vous conseille de sauter ce passage ! ^^**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

Sasuke s'approcha de la fleur, le visage neutre comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- "Je te reverrai demain. Je vais chez Naruto ce soir."

\- "Uh… Très bien", acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. "À demain."

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se retourna pour entamer sa marche afin de rejoindre le shinobi aux cheveux d'or. Ils quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement sans un mot marchant à une distance respective l'un de l'autre. Nul ne prononçait mot, mais une tension était belle et bien présente. Sasuke ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que Naruto était plus réservé que d'habitude avec lui. Son visage feignait un détachement face à la situation, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque, mais il connaissait trop bien le fils du Yondaïme pour comprendre qu'il cachait un profond malaise. Il ne l'interpella pas, sachant que les réponses lui viendraient tôt ou tard.

Ils arrivèrent au domicile des Namikaze et Naruto l'invita à entrer. Son père n'était pas encore rentré et il n'était même pas certain qu'il rentrerait ce soir. Sa responsabilité d'Hokage lui donnait déjà beaucoup de travail, mais la menace de l'Akatsuki et la mise en place de l'Alliance lui en rajoutait une masse considérable.

Naruto se dirigea d'un pas machinal vers sa chambre, puis vers son lit avant de s'écrouler dessus, de tout son long sur le ventre, en soupirant. Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire amusé, s'attendant à entendre les plaintes du blond comme il en avait l'habitude quand Kakashi leur faisait des entraînements drastiques, mais son sourire se fana subitement. Les orbes azurs de Naruto reflétaient une profonde mélancolie et nul trace de sourire n'apparaissait entre ses moustaches.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, interloqué, et s'assit sur le lit du blond, avant de prendre le dos de son ami pour dossier sans aucune gêne. Naruto ne protesta même pas contrairement à ses habitudes.

Quelques secondes de silence se passèrent et Sasuke était de plus en plus préoccupé par l'inconfort de la situation. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

\- "Naruto ?" interrogea-t-il finalement.

\- "Hm…", marmonna le blond, le menton entre ses avant-bras croisés.

\- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le Namikaze arqua un sourcil avant de le rabaisser, ne se détachant pas de son expression contrite.

\- "Pourquoi cette question ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te préoccuper de ce qui va ou pas chez quelqu'un, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je dérogerai à ce principe, 'ttebayo."

Sasuke se renfrogna, agacé par la soudaine répartie dont faisait preuve le blond. Une chose était cependant sûre, Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Sasuke souffla et tourna la tête vers le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

\- "Hn, tu sais que tu peux vraiment être pénible, Usuratonkachi. Lorsqu'on te pose une question, tu es censé répondre mais visiblement c'est encore une chose trop difficile à comprendre pour toi."

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais l'Uchiha savait que ça ne devait certainement pas être un mot sympathique à son attention.

Sasuke en eut assez et se releva soudain avant de retourner le corps de Naruto sur le dos pour voir son visage. Le blond tenta de se débattre comme un diable, mais Sasuke le maintenait fermement contre le matelas et lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as enfin dobe ! Je te signale que si nous n'avons pas de bons résultats à l'entraînement avec Kakashi c'est parce que tu es comme ça. Alors soit tu me confies ce qui ne va pas, soit je t'arracherai moi-même la vérité par la force et en usant de tous les moyens possibles pour te faire céder s'il le faut !" grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, menaçant.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. Il détourna le regard et ses joues se teintèrent de rose sous l'embarras alors que sa bouche se déforma en un rictus amer.

\- "Naruto…", murmura Sasuke, comprenant de moins en moins l'attitude de son ami.

Naruto ferma les yeux et ses sourcils se haussèrent de désespoir. Il les ouvrit à nouveau à moitié et un fin voile d'eau recouvrit ses orbes azurs.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et son cœur se serra. Son ami devait être vraiment mal pour agir de cette manière et, il ne lui avouerait pas, mais le voir ainsi lui faisait beaucoup plus de peine qu'il ne voulait le croire.

\- "Tu es heureux avec Sakura-chan, Sasuke… ?" chuchota finalement le blond.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le jeune homme lui parle de sa relation avec leur meilleure amie commune. Il déglutit et dévia le regard quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau le Namikaze.

\- "… Je suppose…", dit-il.

Naruto observa avec une grande attention chaque trait du visage du brun avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- "Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils légèrement. Tout sonnait faux. Sa voix, ses mots, sa bouche qui se plissait en un sourire qu'il ne faisait jamais. Que lui cachait-il enfin ?

\- "Tu mens", asséna Sasuke, d'un ton dur.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant que son visage ne se peigne d'une multitude d'émotions contradictoires, alternant l'embarras, la surprise, et par-dessus tout, le mensonge, encore et encore.

\- "Mais… Mais non, enfin… Pourquoi je…"

\- "Tu mens alors n'essaye pas de me duper", le coupa l'Uchiha.

Il approcha son visage du blond, prenant son air le plus menaçant afin que le fils du Yondaïme cède une bonne fois pour toute.

\- "Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas", grogna-t-il.

\- "S…Sasuke…", bégaya Naruto.

Le visage du brun refléta l'ahurissement le plus total quand il vit que celui de son meilleur ami rougissait de plus en plus sous leur proximité, ses yeux embués d'un désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais repéré chez lui. Contre son gré, sa jambe heurta l'intimité du blond qui émit un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Sasuke ne bougea plus, comme pétrifié parce qu'il venait de se passer. Se pourrait-il que… Naruto le désire et n'ose pas le lui avouer… ? Sa mauvaise humeur et son mutisme ne seraient alors que le reflet de la jalousie profonde qu'il éprouvait envers la récente relation qu'il avait commencé avec Sakura… ? Comment était-ce possible ? Naruto l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, son meilleur ami, son frère tout au plus, mais jamais… jamais plus que ça… !

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, profondément embarrassé par le son qu'il avait émis, et par la réaction du brun qui semblait être choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il devait le dégoûter à présent qu'il venait sûrement de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais alors, pourquoi ne retirait-il pas sa jambe du renflement de son pantalon ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas avec force avant de partir loin de lui ? Était-il possible que malgré tout, malgré sa relation avec Sakura-chan, Sasuke pouvait… éprouver quelque chose pour lui… ?

\- "Alors c'est ça…", murmura enfin Sasuke. "C'est ce que tu me caches…"

Naruto dévia le regard, honteux de ses sentiments pour le brun, réprimant les tremblements qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

\- "Depuis quand… ?"

Le blond hésita à répondre avant de pousser un petit soupir, le regard toujours dévié, ses prunelles azures reflétant la profonde mélancolie qui l'avait envahi quelques instants auparavant.

\- "Je ne l'ai compris qu'après notre mission à Ame, 'ttebayo", répondit-il d'une voix faible. "Lorsque j'étais encore à l'hôpital, Sakura-chan m'a expliqué que si tu m'avais incendié au lieu de me demander si j'allais bien ou non, c'est parce que c'était ta manière à toi de te préoccuper de moi et de me montrer que… je compte pour toi…"

Il marqua une petite pause, et déglutit difficilement, avant de reprendre ses explications.

\- "Nous avons été élevés presque comme des frères depuis notre enfance et je ne pouvais pas imaginer grandir sans toi car tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie… Je pensais pouvoir sortir avec Sakura-chan un jour tout en restant avec toi, et puis j'ai réalisé… j'ai réalisé que le baiser que Sakura-chan m'a donné sur le front avant de partir de l'hôpital n'était pas aussi magique que ce que j'imaginais, que sa présence à mes côtés ne représentait pas un besoin presque vital… contrairement à la tienne… Alors, savoir que ce que je ressentais était potentiellement réciproque m'a profondément bouleversé… jusqu'à développer…", laissa-t-il en suspens, sa voix se brisant à mesure que la honte le submergeait avec force.

Sasuke fixa le blond sans dire un mot et détacha lentement sa prise sur les poignets du blond, avant de placer ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto.

\- "Pourquoi… ?" reprit le Namikaze dans un souffle. "Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas… ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici avec moi… ? Je ne devrais pas te dire ce genre de choses… Deux amis ne font pas ça…"

Le brun ne prononça pas un mot et passa une main douce dans les cheveux d'or de son meilleur ami. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et posa un regard plein d'espoir et d'incompréhension sur l'Uchiha.

\- "Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes hein ?" se moqua gentiment Sasuke, un petit sourire sur son visage. "Il n'y a pas à dire, il faut vraiment que je sois constamment là derrière toi pour veiller à ce que tu ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sentit la caresse chaude et douce des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il se tendit quelques instants, n'osant pas bouger de peur de rompre cet instant qui semblait si irréel. La main de Sasuke glissa le long de ses cheveux blonds et vint caresser le visage du Namikaze dans un toucher délicat et rassurant qui fit céder les dernières appréhensions et doutes du jeune homme. Naruto répondit au baiser dans un petit gémissement de bien-être et referma ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, approfondissant cet échange dont il avait tant rêvé depuis quelque temps, s'étant maudit de nourrir de telles pensées envers lui.

Ils interrompirent le baiser, haletant, les yeux embués d'un désir évident pour l'autre, leur pantalon se déformant de plus en plus.

\- "Naruto…", murmura le brun avec envie.

\- "Sasuke… Depuis combien de temps … ?" interrogea à son tour le fils du Yondaïme d'une voix déformée par le désir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir et de retracer d'un doigt fin les contours du visage du blond. Ses doigts s'attardèrent finalement sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa avec douceur, s'imprégnant de leur toucher délicat et suave.

\- "Je crois que j'ai toujours ressenti ça…", avoua-t-il en conservant son regard posé sur le bouton de rose de Naruto. "J'ai toujours voulu rester près de toi car tu étais le seul à me comprendre vraiment. Nous avons toujours été très proches, et tu étais mon meilleur ami… mais je pense qu'au fur et à mesure des années… mon attachement pour toi s'est de plus en plus renforcé… je pense simplement que je ne savais pas mettre de définition exacte sur ce que je ressentais… Et puis… je ne m'imaginais pas que tu ressentirais un jour la même chose que moi, alors j'ai préféré oublier ça par tous les moyens…"

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un chaste baiser. Leurs mains se lièrent souplement et leur bouche s'épousèrent à la perfection. Le toucher engendré par ce contact réchauffa peu à peu les corps des deux shinobis à mesure que l'échange se faisait plus pressant. Leurs langues se lièrent pour la première fois, avide de ressentir la sensation douce et chaude de l'autre dans leur cavité buccale. La tension entre eux augmenta drastiquement et la main libre de Naruto glissa sous le haut de Sasuke, se promenant sur son dos avant de revenir sur son ventre. Ses doigts retraçaient avec une rare délicatesse les contours des abdominaux de l'Uchiha dont l'érection prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur entre les tissus de son sous-vêtement et de son pantalon. Il était si facile de se perdre quand une telle sensation de douceur et de chaleur tourbillonnait dans sa bouche, contre ses lèvres, sur son dos et ses abdominaux. Il était si facile de se laisser avoir par ce rêve inavouable qu'il avait pourtant fait depuis si longtemps…  
Il avait toujours refoulé ces étranges impressions qui l'avaient toujours envahies quand le blond était un peu trop proche de lui… Il s'en était tellement voulu de ressentir une telle chose envers lui quand il avait compris la réelle nature de ses sentiments quelques mois avant le retour de Sakura, préférant dissimuler cela derrière un amour factice envers la fleur, alors qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin… A présent, ses rêves étaient partagés par l'objet de ses désirs… Naruto partageait cette même faim, cette même envie qui lui embrumait l'esprit dès qu'ils étaient proches…

Naruto rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine devant la vision érotique qui s'offrait à lui. Il se pencha vers lui et lécha son hélix avec sensualité.

\- "Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment…", osa lui chuchoter le brun à l'oreille, la respiration rapide.

Naruto haussa les sourcils de surprise, avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'Uchiha.

\- "Sasuke…", murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement luxurieuse.

\- "Je te veux Naruto…", reprit le brun d'un ton lubrique.

Le blond pressa ses mains contre le dos de l'Uchiha en guise de réponse, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair pâle. Le bassin de Sasuke se rapprocha de celui du Jinchûriki et se touchèrent, leur faisant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le brun se frotta vigoureusement contre le blond tout en embrassant avec passion les lèvres de Namikaze. Les mouvements de bassin s'intensifièrent sous la pression sanguine qui affluait à une vitesse phénoménale dans leur bas ventre.

\- "S…Sasuke… !" gémit Naruto, les yeux clos et les joues rougies.

L'Uchiha retraça avec un érotisme insoupçonné les contours des lèvres du blond de sa langue. Il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue, ne prêtant pas attention aux perles de sueur qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur le corps bouillonnant du réceptacle de Kyûbi.

Il dézippa le gilet orange de Naruto avant de remonter son haut d'un mouvement vif. Sa bouche poursuivit sa descente sur le torse du renard, se délectant de chaque petit gémissement qui s'échappait de la barrière des lèvres du blond. Il arrêta ses frottements de bassin tout en continuant à embrasser le ventre pâle du jeune adulte dont la cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement sous son souffle court.

Il arriva à la barrière du pantalon et du sous-vêtement, où une traînée de poils blonds commençaient à faire leur apparition, et releva la tête, fixant son regard sombre et profond sur le visage de Naruto. Son visage reflétait la définition même de l'érotisme avec ses yeux azurs voilés d'un désir non dissimulé, ses joues rougies et sa bouche entrouverte et haletante.

L'Uchiha esquissa un petit sourire satisfait de son effet et agrippa le tissu orange avec ses dents, le laissant glisser avec une lenteur cruelle. Le souffle de Naruto s'accéléra lorsque son pantalon fut totalement retiré et que son caleçon ne cachait rien de l'imposante érection qu'il le tourmentait.

\- "Hn, tu as toujours été incapable de contrôler tes émotions, dobe", souffla Sasuke, avec une malice dans son regard ébène.

\- "T…Teme… Tu ne vaux… pas mieux que moi…", rétorqua Naruto en désignant d'un léger mouvement de la tête la bosse qui déformait les vêtements du brun.

\- "Et toujours aussi décidé à obtenir le dernier mot alors même que tu n'es pas en position de le faire", susurra-t-il en promenant un index sur l'érection du blond.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, se retenant de ne pas crier pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à son meilleur ami et rival de toujours.

L'index de Sasuke retraça avec légèreté chaque courbe que laissait apparaître le tissu du sous-vêtement, se délectant du visage de Naruto qui se crispait et s'empourprait de plus en plus, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les sons luxurieux qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Le brun esquissa un sourire narquois quand il passa une phalange derrière la dernière barrière fibreuse et la fit descendre plus lentement encore qu'avant, prenant bien soin de seulement effleurer le sexe du blond. Il lui envoyait une décharge de plaisir suffisamment forte pour l'exciter encore plus, mais pas suffisamment pour le satisfaire pleinement. Naruto maintenait ses yeux fermés et ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas gémir. Il mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure, laissant une petite goutte de sang jaillir, et agrippa la couverture de son lit en crispant ses doigts.

Sasuke s'approcha du sexe pleinement éveillé du blond une fois le sous-vêtement retiré et souffla doucement dessus, provoquant un grand frisson dans le dos du Namikaze. D'un seul mouvement lentement mesuré, il laissa un sillon de salive sur toute la longueur mais ne le prit pas immédiatement en bouche, s'amusant à augmenter la frustration du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or par les multiples baisers qu'il lui appliquait tout autour sans jamais toucher l'extrémité de son membre. Naruto haletait rapidement et se cacha les yeux de son avant-bras, décidé à ne pas céder face à la profonde insatisfaction qui l'envahissait à cause de Sasuke qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses nerfs et sa détermination à ne pas flancher.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke prit soudainement le sexe de Naruto en bouche le faisant brusquement relever sur ses avant-bras.

\- "Sasuke !" gémit-il avec force sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Son corps se mit à trembler entièrement quand son membre glissa dans la cavité buccale du brun, compressé entre sa langue et les parois de ses joues. Il pensa mourir de plaisir quand les va et vient du brun s'accélérèrent, le prenant totalement comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il ne pouvait plus réprimer ses soupirs de plaisir alors que l'objet de ses récents fantasmes assouvissait ce désir utopique qu'il avait nourri depuis plusieurs mois envers le ténébreux Uchiha. C'était si irréel, si fantasmagorique… Il devait être dans un de ses habituels songes si réalistes et si agréables dont il se dépêtrait avec désespoir dès que les lueurs du jour perçaient à travers ses volets.

Une intense chaleur l'envahit soudainement et son corps se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il mêla ses doigts fins aux mèches brunes de l'Uchiha et l'incita à accélérer l'allure, sentant sa délivrance arriver.

\- "Ah… Sasuke… Ne t'arrête… pas…", articula-t-il difficilement, son esprit embrumé par la luxure.

Le brun fit quelques mouvements de va et vient et il sentit les doigts de Naruto se crisper dans sa chevelure avant qu'il ne crie son nom et qu'un liquide chaud ne s'écoule dans sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques instants, le brun retira lentement son emprise sur le sexe du Jinchûriki et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main. Ses prunelles reflétèrent une malice et un désir que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner chez lui, son visage étant d'ordinaire neutre, et l'érection de Naruto reprit légèrement vie devant tant d'érotisme se dissimulant entre les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

Sasuke effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts les cuisses du renard et les lui souleva avec douceur, embrassant sensuellement la moindre parcelle de peau exposée. Naruto se mit à rougir de plus belle, à peine remis de son récent plaisir, en comprenant l'intention du brun.

\- "A…Attends Sasuke… !" dit-il en déglutissant.

\- "Pourquoi ça… ?" susurra le brun d'une voix suave, poursuivant ses baisers brûlant tout en plongeant un regard de braise dans les orbes azurs.

Naruto dût faire un considérable effort sur lui-même pour ne pas gémir devant le jeune adulte qui lui faisait face, son être tout entier dédié au libertinage le plus extrême.

Il dévia légèrement le regard, profondément embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire, et gonfla les poumons pour se donner du courage.

\- "Je… Hum", commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce que tu souhaites faire, dattebayo…"

Sasuke interrompit ses baisers, le fixant intensément pendant de longues secondes, avant de reposer lentement la jambe du blond sur le lit.

Naruto plissa ses lèvres en une moue penaude, peiné de devoir infliger une telle frustration à son meilleur ami.

\- "Je suis désolé Sasuke...", murmura-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

L'Uchiha se rapprocha du visage du blond avant de le prendre entre ses mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une infinie douceur. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, tandis que ceux de Sasuke étaient clos, transmettant implicitement tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant alors que son cœur battait avec force contre sa cage thoracique.

Il enleva une main du visage du blond et retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement avant de rapprocher son bassin de celui de Naruto, n'interrompant pas le baiser. Leurs membres se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans aucune barrière fibreuse pour les séparer, et celui du blond reprit entièrement la vigueur qui l'animait quelques instants avant. Les deux shinobis émirent un gémissement de plaisir et entamèrent des mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapides, tandis que leur langue se mêlaient avec une passion et une tendresse nouvelle. De petites perles de sueur firent leur apparition sur leur peau blanche et vinrent se lier à leurs mèches dissidentes, chatouillant le visage de l'autre. Les mouvements de frottement s'accentuèrent à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur délivrance, et Sasuke dévorait la bouche du blond sans aucune retenue, consumé par un feu qu'il avait dissimulé au fond de lui pendant des années.

Une bouffée de chaleur remonta en eux, parcourant tout leur corps en un éclair, avant qu'ils ne se libèrent tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre, le résultat de leur ébat s'écoulant sur le ventre pâle de Naruto.

Ils haletèrent, reprenant leur souffle, puis Sasuke se pencha à nouveau vers le Namikaze embrassant une nouvelle fois les lèvres rougies du shinobi blond dans une infinie douceur. Son bassin était toujours collé contre celui de Naruto, et il continua son baiser langoureux avant de couvrir son cou de légers baisers pour arriver près de son oreille. Naruto sentit le souffle chaud sur sa peau qui le fit frémir légèrement.

\- "Je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra…", murmura Sasuke à son oreille de sa voix grave.

Naruto rougit de plus belle et esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant que le brun ne vit pas. Sasuke se retira soudainement de leur étreinte et se rhabilla, le visage neutre. Naruto arqua un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il afficher une telle expression, aussi froide et détachée, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Était-il finalement réellement en colère de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait ?

Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre du blond mais s'arrêta un instant avant de franchir son embrasure. Il tourna la tête en direction de son meilleur ami, le fixant de ce même regard neutre et profond, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire narquois sur son visage habituellement vide de toute émotion.

\- "Tache de ne pas oublier cet instant, dobe."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de dévier le regard, rougissant, un sourire d'embarras naissant sur son visage. Ainsi donc il ne lui en voulait pas… Yokatta…

Un vent léger s'engouffra dans la pièce et le blond releva la tête pour répliquer quand il s'aperçut de l'absence du brun. Il était parti…

Le blond se rhabilla rapidement, se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant le ciel dont la teinte orangée laissait place à un bleu foncé ponctué de petites étoiles. Un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la scène qu'il venait de vivre refaisait surface dans sa mémoire. Lui, oublier ? Sasuke n'était pas sérieux. Comment pouvait-il oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre avec son meilleur ami ? Il en rêvait depuis plusieurs mois déjà… Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais et que le brun reste auprès de lui, mais des tâches devaient très certainement l'attendre… Ses parents, son frère, ou bien encore Sakura-chan…

Il sentit tout son corps se glacer subitement alors qu'il sortait des limbes salvatrices du bonheur. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Sasuke et lui avaient presque fait l'amour alors qu'il sortait avec Sakura-chan !

Un haut le cœur le submergea et il porta une main sur sa poitrine tandis que son palpitant martelait contre sa cage thoracique. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû ! Sasuke était en couple, avec une fille, leur meilleure amie qui plus est, alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ?!

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit et il cacha son visage entre ses mains tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler. Il était un monstre d'égoïsme pour avoir laissé parler ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Que dirait Sakura-chan ? Que penserait-elle de lui en apprenant ce qu'il venait de faire ? Le regarderait-elle avec dégoût, dédain ou colère ? Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de céder à ses pulsions ? Pourquoi ?!

Il réprima un gémissement de douleur et de peine, et posa ses mains de chaque côté du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il était assis, avant de lever son regard vers le ciel. Et sa mère… que pensait-elle de là où elle était… ? Avait-elle honte de lui… ? Que dirait-elle à son père si elle l'avait su ?

Il sentit une larme couler contre son gré sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un revers de la main, avant de se lever et retourner dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il se replia sur lui-même, ses yeux se voilant d'une profonde tristesse, incapable de se détacher du sentiment de culpabilité et de peine qui le rongeait…

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

* * *

Naruto se tenait en face de la tombe de sa mère, le cœur lourd, les yeux voilés par la même tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis son rapprochement avec Sasuke et qu'il avait dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Personne n'avait pris conscience du profond malaise qui le submergeait depuis lors…  
Il entendit des bruits de pas réguliers et lents arriver dans sa direction qu'il identifia immédiatement pour les avoir perçus si souvent.

\- "Yo…", prononça une voix douce et bienveillante.

Naruto releva le regard et esquissa un petit sourire avant de l'abaisser à nouveau, contemplant la stèle de marbre où un nom chéri était gravé, quelques fleurs blanches déposées à côté.

\- "Nee, nii-chan… Est-ce que tu crois que 'ka-chan aurait approuvé ce qui se passe ?" murmura-t-il.

Son aîné ne répondit pas, et il sentit l'incompréhension du Jônin à travers ce silence. Il déglutit difficilement et son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait lui expliquer ce qui le taraudait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer à haute voix ces questions qui repassaient sans cesse dans son esprit, quand bien même son grand frère de cœur ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- "Crois-tu qu'elle m'aurait regardé avec dégoût si elle l'avait appris ?" reprit-il du même ton.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir de chagrin.

\- "Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais deviné auparavant, 'ttebayo… Tu t'en doutais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, nii-chan ?" termina-t-il, sa voix se cassant.

Kakashi ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois et Naruto serra ses poings de tristesse. Bien sûr qu'il avait dû s'en douter… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait été le seul véritablement à être aussi proche de Sasuke… Encore plus qu'Itachi nii-chan lui-même…

\- "Tu savais que Sasuke me considérait comme un frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Vous avez toujours été inséparables", répondit Kakashi d'une voix douce.

Naruto plissa les yeux, son regard azur reflétant la peine immense qui lui serrait le cœur.

\- "Peut-être trop…", murmura-t-il, sa gorge se nouant.

Sasuke avait toujours été présent pour lui, toujours. Le rabaissant parfois en le traitant de dobe ou d'Usuratonkachi comme il avait l'habitude de dire, mais il avait compris depuis peu que ces insultes étaient en fait une marque de profonde affection que lui portait le brun depuis toujours… C'était par le biais de ces appellations que le brun montrait que Naruto était important à ses yeux… ça n'avait jamais été une démonstration de leur rivalité, mais de leur amitié, et puis enfin… de ses sentiments… Mais pouvait-il parler de sentiments chez le brun alors que Sakura-chan était la petite amie de Sasuke ? Et lui alors… pouvait-il parler de sentiments envers l'Uchiha dans ces conditions ? En avait-il seulement le droit ?

\- "Est-ce considéré comme normal… ?" poursuivit Naruto d'un ton faible. "Je ne suis déjà pas comme les autres à cause de Kyûbi qui dort en moi…"

\- "Naruto. Ne pense pas un seul instant que tu n'es pas normal parce que ta condition est différente des autres", le coupa Kakashi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Namikaze avec douceur, son orbe sombre plongé dans celles de son cadet. "Tu es un ninja formidable et un jeune homme au grand cœur, capable de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Ne laisse pas tes doutes changer cette image de toi. Tu réaliseras ton rêve un jour, et Sasuke sera là pour t'accompagner."

\- "Nii-chan…", murmura-t-il, les sanglots affluant dans sa voix, ses yeux azurs se recouvrant d'un fin voile d'eau.

Kakashi nii-chan n'était nullement au courant de ce qu'il se passait réellement et pourtant, il le rassurait comme il l'avait toujours fait… Agirait-il ainsi s'il apprenait la vérité ?  
Naruto enserra son ainé aux cheveux d'argent sans prévenir, avide de ressentir la présence rassurante de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un membre de sa famille.  
Il avait besoin de s'imaginer que oui… que le ninja aux cheveux argentés si singuliers l'aimerait et le rassurait encore même en apprenant son secret…  
Il sentit la main du Ninja Copieur lui caresser avec douceur ses cheveux blonds tandis que son corps se parsemait de tremblements à mesure que son chagrin sortait, ses larmes humidifiant le gilet du Jônin argenté.

\- "Sakura-chan…", prononça-t-il faiblement entre deux sanglots. "Le comprendrait-elle, 'ttebayo… ?"

Le shinobi aux mille techniques ne répondit pas et Naruto lui fut reconnaissant intérieurement de ne pas répondre à cette question qu'il avait laissé échapper, trop pesante pour son cœur lourd.

Kakashi le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui transmettant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

\- "Tout ira bien Naruto…"

\- "… Vraiment… ?"

La voix faible de Naruto reflétait un besoin démesuré d'entendre une réponse positive, capable de le rassurer, capable de lui redonner espoir et de lui faire oublier momentanément ses tourments. Le Namikaze savait parfaitement que cette culpabilité ne s'effacerait pas aussi facilement, mais la chaleur du corps de son grand frère de cœur l'apaisait et le soulageait légèrement de sa peine.

\- "Je te le promets", chuchota Kakashi.

Les sanglots de Naruto retombèrent peu à peu au bout de quelques instants et un pâle sourire sincère s'esquissa sur le visage du blond, rassuré par les paroles de l'argenté.  
Kakashi serait là pour lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il le sentait, il le savait. Il l'aiderait dans l'épreuve la plus difficile que lui infligeait la vie… Il n'était pas question de combat et de jutsu surpuissants, non. Il était question de sentiments, et chaque shinobi n'était pas sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus redoutable à surmonter… mais il ne serait pas seul dans ce combat, pas tant que la chaleur des bras de son aîné l'accompagnait en cet instant et pour toujours…

* * *

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Naruto avait conservé sa tête baissée pendant que les souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire. Il avait réellement souffert de ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun, ne sachant pas quel nom précis il devait mettre sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Sakura-chan n'était plus avec Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait soulagé. Il savait que le brun avait eu les mêmes doutes que lui, les mêmes peurs et le même sentiment de culpabilité après cela puisqu'ils s'étaient légèrement évités, ne cherchant pas à se retrouver seuls ensemble une nouvelle fois. Cependant… il était temps de faire face à leur doute…

Naruto déglutit et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine tandis que l'Uchiha tardait à répondre.

\- "Sakura-chan…", reprit-il d'une petite voix. "Sakura-chan a compris…"

Ce n'était pas une question, Sasuke le savait. Il ignorait si la jeune femme avait vu clair dans leur jeu, mais il la savait intelligente. Elle avait très certainement dû interpréter les signes évidents qu'ils s'étaient échangés, inconsciemment, depuis toujours…

\- "Sûrement…", répondit-il dans un souffle.

Le blond se tendit à ses côtés et baissa un peu plus la tête. Un petit silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital et l'Uchiha savait pertinemment que le blond se posait mille questions mentalement sur ce qui allait se passer, à présent que la guerre était terminée, que leur esprit n'était plus concentré sur la bataille mais sur l'avenir, sur leurs sentiments, et ce qu'ils allaient en faire.

Sasuke retomba sur son oreiller, surprenant le blond, toujours assis sur le lit du brun, et fixa le plafond, calant son avant-bras sur son front.

\- "Que va-t-on faire à présent Sasuke, 'ttebayo… ?" interrogea Naruto, ne supportant plus de garder au fond de lui cette question.

\- "Je ne sais pas", répondit l'Uchiha de son habituel ton neutre.

Naruto ferma les poings de tristesse et son cœur se serra. Non… il ne devait pas avoir mal, il ne devait pas ressentir de telles choses… Il était et resterait simplement le meilleur ami de Sasuke mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il serait séparé de lui. Ils resteraient toujours ensemble, mais pas comme il l'espérait…

Sasuke sentit le malaise du blond et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

\- "Je ne sais pas", reprit-il, "car j'ignore encore comment je vais procéder pour me venger de l'affront que tu m'as fait en m'infligeant cette profonde frustration."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise et rougit violemment avant de tourner la tête vers le brun qui le regardait narquoisement, un sentiment de supériorité se reflétant dans ses prunelles ébènes aux Sharingans désactivés.

\- "Sasuke…", murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Que… Que veux-tu insinuer… ?"

Le brun se redressa, conservant son sourire narquois sur le visage et plia sa jambe pour reposer son coude sur son genou.

\- "Hn", souffla-t-il. "Tu es toujours aussi long à la détente, Usuratonkachi."

Le blond émit une moue agacée et s'empara de l'oreiller de son lit pour le plaquer contre le visage de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci dévia son geste et lui saisit le col pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Naruto demeura circonspect pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher le coussin et de céder au baiser de Sasuke qui n'hésita pas à l'approfondir.

L'Uchiha rompit le baiser au bout de quelques instants au grand désarroi de Naruto, l'esprit totalement embrumé par la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahie à l'instant, et reprit son sourire moqueur.

\- "Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me venge ici, hein…dobe", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Naruto esquissa un petit sourire rêveur et glissa une main dans le dos de l'Uchiha.

\- "Baka Sasuke…", murmura-t-il.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit et il lia une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de son meilleur ami.

Dans le couloir, Sakura se tenait adossée au mur, les bras croisés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ainsi c'était ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire lors de leur rupture. Il l'avait aimé, mais comme la meilleure amie, la sœur qu'elle représentait à ses yeux et à ceux de Naruto. Le cœur du brun appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à Naruto…  
Elle émit un petit soufflement amusée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et repartit sans un bruit en direction du service de réanimation de l'hôpital, son esprit heureux pour ses deux amis. Mais malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait pour eux, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant au beau ninja argenté qui était plongé dans le comas.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

La fleur de cerisier arriva au service de réanimation et s'avança dans le dédale de couloirs, ignorant les regards perplexes que lui lançaient les infirmières qui se pressaient d'une chambre à une autre pour s'occuper des blessés de guerre. Oui, bien sûr, il était normal qu'elle soit ainsi dévisagée puisqu'elle était encore vêtue de cette immonde blouse bleue d'hôpital que portaient les convalescents. Elle erra quelques instants encore dans le couloir avant qu'une voix familière ne l'interrompe dans sa course.

\- "Sakura ?"

Elle esquissa une petite moue embêtée avant de se retourner lentement et d'afficher un sourire factice et hypocrite.

\- "Tsunade-sama ? Quelle bonne surprise, je…"

\- "Que fais-tu ici ?" la coupa la Sanin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Euh, je… je me baladais c'est tout, j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice pour reprendre rapidement des forces", tenta-t-elle.

Tsunade l'arrêta dans un mouvement agacé de la main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- "Tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie, tu n'as rien à faire ici."

Sakura dévia le regard, consciente qu'elle devait suivre les conseils de celle qui avait été son Shishou pendant quatre ans loin de Konoha, mais elle fronça les sourcils et releva un regard déterminé vers elle. Tsunade arqua un sourcil perplexe, attendant que Sakura s'explique.

La fleur prit son courage à deux mains et inspira profondément. Tsunade-sama n'était pas au courant de sa situation, du sceau, et de qui elle était réellement. Elle n'était pas la Godaïme Hokage en ce temps et n'avait aucune connaissance des failles temporelles, alors elle ne pourrait lui expliquer cela, mais malgré tout elle devait lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

\- "Je suis venue voir Kakashi Senseï, Tsunade-sama", dit-elle. "Je m'inquiète pour lui", ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- "Oh ? Ainsi donc on t'a prévenu de sa situation", répondit la Sanin aux couettes, surprise.

\- "Uh", acquiesça la Kunoïchi rose. "Le Yondaïme l'a fait."

\- "Minato hein…", dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle décroisa les bras et fit volte-face en reprenant sa marche.

\- "Très bien, suis-moi dans ce cas."

\- "Arigatou Shishou", dit-elle, légèrement surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Sakura se pressa de rejoindre la Sanin et après quelques couloirs traversés, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une salle qui semblait être plus grande que les autres, où était écrit sur un écriteau « soins intensifs ».  
La fleur sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'allait-elle voir derrière cette porte… ?

Elle ne put se poser la question bien longtemps encore car son aînée posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et poussa un petit soupir.

\- "Sakura", lança-t-elle. "Je sais que tu te préoccupes de lui bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître et que tu souhaites le revoir d'ici peu. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le sortir de son comas, mais je te demande de ne pas nourrir trop d'espoir malgré tout. Je ne veux pas que cela te détruise si l'issu n'était pas favorable."

\- "Shishou…", murmura Sakura avec surprise.

La Sanin ne répondit pas tout de suite et tourna la tête pour la fixer les yeux plissés, son regard reflétant l'interrogation et la méfiance.

\- "… Tu es… celle qu'il a connu, n'est-ce pas… ?" dit-elle enfin.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tsunade-sama était au courant elle aussi du secret qui la reliait à Kakashi ?

L'étonnement de sa disciple consista une réponse claire pour la femme aux couettes. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ravie de faire enfin pleinement ta connaissance", dit-elle doucement en souriant légèrement. "Avant que tu ne me poses la question, je connaissais le secret de Kakashi et du sceau qui vous reliait depuis ta naissance, car c'est précisément ce fait qui a fait apparaître le Chiharu Fûin."

Sakura s'apprêta à lui poser une question concernant le sceau, mais Tsunade la coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- "Chaque chose en son temps. Toutes les réponses viendront, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, Kakashi est la préoccupation principale."

La fleur referma la bouche et hocha la tête silencieusement, tandis que son cœur battait avec force contre sa cage thoracique à mesure que son angoisse grandissait.

Tsunade l'observa un instant avant de se reporter sur la porte. Elle la fit coulisser dans un grincement sonore et Sakura retint son souffle pendant un temps qui lui sembla tourner au ralentis.

Tsunade entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et Sakura avança lentement, son regard se posant au centre de la salle.

Kakashi était allongé sur une grande table d'opération, de multiples perfusions dans les avant-bras, un masque à oxygène sur son visage privé de son habituel masque, et le torse nu criblé de plusieurs capteurs blancs retransmettant sa tension artérielle sur un écran de contrôle, tandis que divers tuyaux étaient éparpillés au sol dans la chambre reliés au corps du shinobi gris…

Sakura réprima un haut le cœur en constatant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel était son ancien Senseï. Elle inspira profondément avant de s'approcher de la table, tout doucement, se retenant de ne pas trembler, et observa le visage paisible du Ninja Copieur. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, ses yeux étaient clos, et ses traits étaient relâchés comme s'il dormait…

Elle dirigea une main hésitante vers lui avant de caresser avec une extrême délicatesse les doux cheveux argentés de celui qu'elle aimait. Sa main retraça avec douceur le contour de sa joue avant de descendre jusqu'à son torse, mais elle s'arrêta en observant la cicatrice de la forme du Chiharu Fûin qui était ancrée au niveau de son cœur. Elle réprima un gémissement de tristesse en voyant l'objet de leur séparation et sa vision se brouilla peu à peu. Elle retraça d'un doigt tremblant et aérien les contours du sceau, avant d'entendre la Sanin se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- "Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire revenir Sakura, je te le promets", murmura la femme aux cheveux blonds. "Mais…"

Elle se tut, n'osant pas poursuivre son discours. Sakura soupira faiblement et hocha la tête lentement. Oui, elle savait ce que signifiait cette phrase que laissait en suspens son professeur. Le Ninja Copieur ne reviendrait peut-être jamais…  
Une perle salée s'échappa pour venir couler avec lenteur sur sa joue et elle prit entre ses mains l'une de celles de Kakashi, la serrant légèrement dans l'espoir fou qu'il puisse le ressentir à travers les limbes du néant dans lequel il était plongé.

\- "… Arigatou Tsunade Shishou…", murmura Sakura.

La Sanin observa la Kunoïchi qui lui faisait dos avec tristesse, avant de se retirer de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule avec celui qui l'aimait depuis ses douze ans, par-delà les frontières du temps.

Sakura se mit à trembler intensément, serrant plus fortement encore la main du shinobi argenté, et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent les courbes de son visage baissé. Pourquoi devait-il la laisser à nouveau ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas enfin vivre heureux sans être séparés l'un de l'autre ? Elle avait caché ses sentiments pour Kakashi Senseï dans cette époque qui n'existait plus, tout en nourrissant de nouveaux pour le jeune shinobi gris qu'il avait été en voyageant dans son temps. Puis elle les avait perdu, tous les deux. Le premier refusant ses sentiments et le deuxième retournant de là où il venait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un espoir fou de le revoir un jour. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, qu'elle le côtoyait à nouveau depuis ses douze ans, sans aucune trace de sa vie précédente… Comment avait-il fait pour patienter à ce point ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas désespérer face à la possibilité qu'elle ne retrouve jamais ses souvenirs ? Comment était-il parvenu à pas céder à la folie en apprenant qu'elle l'avait préféré à Sasuke-kun pendant un temps… ?

Elle crispa ses mâchoires avec force, révélant ses dents blanches, et porta une main à son cœur douloureux à mesure que les larmes affluaient de plus belle. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de tristesse, sa main se raccrochant désespérément à celle du Ninja Copieur.

\- "… Kakashi… Je t'en supplie… Reviens-moi", gémit-elle en sanglotant. "Ne me laisse pas une nouvelle fois… Kakashi…"

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke se sont avoués leur attirance mutuelle et ont enfin brisé cette tension romantique qui régnait entre eux depuis leur enfance.

Cependant, tandis que nos deux jeunes membres de la team Kakashi peuvent à présent vivre leur amour sans se soucier de la réciprocité ou non de leurs sentiments, Sakura ne parvient pas à pleinement apprécier le récent bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, elle peut enfin voir le Ninja Copieur, mais cette vision affaiblie du shinobi aux cheveux gris n'est en rien rassurante pour la fleur. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter son chagrin et à attendre patiemment le retour de celui qu'elle aime à présent que son esprit est imprégné de cette triste image ?

La suite dans une semaine ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	18. Chapter 18

**_NERPApj_**_ :_ Salut à toi ! Avant toute chose, j'espère que ton bac français s'est bien passé ! ^^ Je suis passée par là il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela alors je comprends ^^ En soi c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer avant de pouvoir ENFIN profiter de ton été bien mérité ! ;p  
Eh oui que de nouvelles importantes depuis ton absence, n'est-ce pas ? ;) haha c'est sûr que je lui mène la vie dure à notre pauvre Kakashi mais rien ne dit que cela durera encore longtemps... ou pas ? Tu verras ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**flow7777 :**_ Contente que la partie yaoï ait été appréciée comme j'ai apprécié de l'écrire quand j'étais possédée par l'esprit de Jiraya ! XD Voui pauvre Naru-chan a eu bien du mal à supporter tout ça mais l'essentiel est que ça aille mieux pour lui et pour son cher Sasuke ;) Les deux vont tellement bien ensemble je trouve ;p  
Ah non c'est sûr que Sakura n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mentale puisque toutes ses pensées ou presque sont focalisées sur Kakashi qui n'est pas non plus dans une très bonne forme physique ^^" Bref, c'est pas la joie :/  
Oui tout à fait ! La fiction ne comportera plus que deux chapitres après celui d'aujourd'hui :) Non non ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se terminera pas en un paragraphe ;) J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la conclusion coule de source, mais j'espère qu'elle plaira ! ^^  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris l'initiative de te créer ton compte car ça nous a permis d'avoir des échanges vraiment sympas ! ^ w ^ C'est un plaisir de pouvoir échanger avec ses lecteurs et encore plus quand ils apprécient le fruit de notre travail ;)  
Ah oui, tu en as pour deux mercredis encore après celui-ci ;)  
J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour gérer les différentes évolutions des personnages dans une trame temporelle différente, ainsi que les relations des uns avec les autres alors je suis super contente que ça t'ait autant plu ! Merci ! X3  
Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fiction KakaSaku, je peux t'en toucher deux mots pour (peut-être ?) te donner envie de la lire ;) L'histoire se passerait après la 4ème GGN avec un Kakashi ayant compris pendant la guerre qu'il ressentait des sentiments romantiques Sakura, tandis que celle-ci serait toujours amourachée de Sasuke (voui hélas). Comme dans le manga, Sasuke quitte le village pour faire son petit pèlerinage de rédemption et Sakura est triste de le voir partir à nouveau, la laissant encore derrière lui comme la première fois. Kakashi a donc pour idée de faire disparaître le chagrin de Sakura en se rapprochant d'elle à l'aide d'un plan. En tant que Rokudaïme, il l'envoie en mission (qui est détaillée dans la fic) accompagnée de Sukéa (le faux journaliste qui est en fait Kakashi si tu ne t'en souviens plus) afin qu'ils se rapprochent et plus si affinité (là aussi ce sera mieux détaillé dans la fic bien évidemment et pas comme là XD). Sauf que Kakashi n'a pas réalisé une chose : En tombant amoureuse de Sukéa, Sakura ne sera concrètement toujours pas à Kakashi et celui-ci sera donc jaloux... de lui-même ? ;)  
Bref une intrigue romance autour de ça avec en plus d'autres événements perturbateurs autour de la mission pour pimenter un peu le tout comme tu as l'habitude de voir en lisant ce que j'écris ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**chloed94v :**_ Voui ! Il en fallait bien un pour Naru-chan et Sasuke; ils le méritaient après tout ce temps à s'être tournés autour comme ça ;)  
Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Plusieurs mois plus tard_

* * *

De nombreux mois avaient passé suite à la bataille de l'Alliance contre l'Akatsuki à Konoha. Les blessés avaient tous été soignés et chacun avait pu regagner son village sereinement. L'Alliance shinobi avait été maintenue, créant une nouvelle forme de coopération internationale du monde ninja avec la formation de nouveaux liens commerciaux entre les pays. Les cinq Kage s'étaient réunis peu après la fin de la guerre et Minato leur avait finalement expliqué que leur véritable ennemi, Tobi, n'avait été nul autre que Madara utilisant deux jutsus particulièrement puissants afin de posséder le corps de son choix tout en conservant son corps d'origine dans un état de comas artificiel. Naturellement, il avait expliqué qu'il avait fait cette découverte en allant détruire, avec Itachi et Shisui, le soi-disant artefact que cachait Madara, tandis que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient affairés à le vaincre pendant ce temps. Le Yondaïme Hokage avait ainsi révélé l'issu du combat final qui s'était déroulé au Mont Hajyôku, près du Temple du Temps en omettant d'expliquer son existence, celle du Chiharu Fûin, ou bien des failles temporelles. Seules les grandes lignes avaient été révélées, et Minato avait défendu Rin en expliquant qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'elle avait été sous le contrôle de l'âme de Madara pendant des années.  
Le Tsuchikage avait semblé quelque peu sceptique devant ces explications mais face à l'approbation générale et à la bonne foi qu'avait témoigné l'Hokage en créant l'Alliance, il se rangea de l'avis de ses pairs.

Rin avait donc été innocentée et très peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité sur les véritables plans de l'Akatsuki, l'apparition de Madara et le retour de la Kunoïchi. Gaï, Kurenaï et les autres shinobis de sa génération avaient simplement été prévenus que Rin avait été plongée dans un comas artificiel pendant des années et qu'elle avait été retenue captive par l'organisation. Sa tombe avait donc été retirée à la plus grande joie d'Obito.

Peu après, Rin était sortie de l'hôpital et avait suivi un entraînement supervisé par Minato afin qu'elle apprenne à se réintégrer peu à peu à la société, tout en retrouvant ses réflexes de Kunoïchi. Le Yondaïme avait également tenu à ce qu'elle apprenne à contrôler Sanbi qui était toujours scellé en elle et, grâce à son fils et lui-même, Rin était sur la bonne voie. Il n'était pas surprenant que cela prenne moins de temps qu'avec Kyûbi puisque Sanbi était un démon à queue n'émettant aucune animosité quelconque envers les hommes, contrairement à ses pairs.

Sakura avait repris peu à peu des forces grâce aux soutiens de ses parents, de ses deux meilleurs amis, de Tsunade, Minato ainsi que du reste de son équipe avec un Obito qui avait passé de nombreux jours à passer d'une chambre à l'autre pour veiller sur tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Pendant sa période de rétablissement, la fleur de cerisier avait passé son quotidien auprès du corps endormi de Kakashi, mais très vite les forces lui étaient revenues et elle avait dû reprendre son rôle de médecin-nin afin de soigner les nombreux blessés de guerre qui attendaient encore de recevoir des soins. La Kunoïchi croulait sous le travail, mais fort heureusement pour elle et pour ses nerfs à vifs, Ino et Rin s'étaient jointes à elle dans l'équipe médicale, étant toutes les deux des médecins-nin également. Obito rejoignait la shinobi brune tous les soirs après leur service et la raccompagnait chez lui, lui tenant son bras par galanterie, extrêmement heureux d'avoir près de lui celle qui n'avait cessé d'occuper son cœur pendant toutes ces années. Face au romantisme de ces moments, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser quelque peu malgré elle, car il ne lui était pas permis de faire de même tant que Kakashi serait dans le comas. Elle savait que l'Uchiha ne perdait pas espoir de revoir un jour Kakashi puisque son souhait de revoir Rin, pourtant irréalisable, avait été exaucé, mais la jeune femme préférait ne pas trop se focaliser sur ses espérances afin de ne pas sombrer de jour en jour dans un désespoir de plus en plus profond face à l'état du shinobi gris qui ne changeait pas d'un iota.

C'était donc le cœur lourd et la tête occupée à ses multiples tâches de médecin que Sakura passa plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, soignant presque la totalité des blessés de l'Alliance.

* * *

_Mois de janvier, fin de matinée_

* * *

Une nouvelle matinée touchait à son terme. Sakura avait passé le plus clair de son temps auprès de la Princesse des Limaces dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, passant de chambre en chambre, les cheveux relevés en une couette haute qui lui libérait la nuque. La matinée avait été longue et épuisante mais l'équipe médicale avait terminé en fin de matinée, en raison de cette journée très spéciale. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les vestiaires de l'hôpital et entra dans la pièce. Elle arriva face à son casier et retira sa blouse de médecin avant de délier ses cheveux roses. Une fois son ensemble de Kunoïchi remit, elle s'étira et réprima une forte envie de bailler.

\- "Je suis épuisée", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, les paupières lourdes.

\- "Tu devrais te reposer ce soir", lança une voix douce qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître.

\- "Rin-san ?" souleva la fleur en se retournant pour voir son aînée entrer dans les vestiaires.

La compagne d'Obito lui adressa un petit sourire et Sakura le lui rendit. Elle appréciait beaucoup la jolie femme brune aux marques violettes qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis leur rétablissement respectif, et regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la rencontrer étant plus jeune. Peut-être aurait-elle été en mesure de l'aider dans son apprentissage du Ninjutsu médical en plus de celui qu'elle avait reçu de Tsunade Shishou ? Mais plus que tout, elle s'en serait très certainement fait une amie, tout comme Obito Taïcho et Kakashi…

Son sourire se fana et son regard dévia vers un point imaginaire alors que l'image du Ninja Copieur, si faible, si vulnérable, lui revenait en tête…

Rin arqua un sourcil, perplexe, avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme et lui poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- "Ça ne va pas Sakura ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- "Mmh… Ce n'est rien", répondit-elle.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de relever les yeux vers son aînée et esquisser un petit sourire triste et résigné.

\- "Enfin, ce n'est rien de plus que ce qui me tracasse d'habitude et ce depuis des mois…"

Rin la regarda avec peine avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- "Kakashi nous manque à tous", murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la fleur de cerisier, les yeux mi-clos.

Sakura s'accrocha à l'étreinte de Rin en enfouissant à moitié son visage dans le creux de son cou, un voile de tristesse recouvrant ses deux émeraudes.

\- "Cependant", reprit Rin en mettant fin à l'étreinte avec douceur, "aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pas question de te laisser aller d'accord ?" ajouta-t-elle en lui relevant le menton, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

La fleur resta muette quelques instants avant de lui rendre son sourire et d'acquiescer.

\- "Allons-y, Obito ne souhaiterait pas que nous arrivions en retard à la cérémonie", lui dit Rin en lui tendant la main.

\- "C'est un comble pour lui", répliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- "Pas faux", répondit la Kunoïchi brune avec un rire léger.

Les deux shinobis sortirent des vestiaires, vêtues de leur tenue officielle, Rin discutant avec entrain de la journée qui allait se dérouler, et Sakura hochant la tête en souriant légèrement, ne pouvant ignorer les battements douloureux de son cœur alors que l'être qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux ne serait pas présent pour une cérémonie si importante…

* * *

_Toit du palais de l'Hokage_

Thème musical : "The guts to never give up"

* * *

Minato observait le village qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la brise légère qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux blonds. Le visage de sa chère Kushina apparut dans son esprit, le regard pétillant de fierté, un sourire plein de chaleur sur les lèvres, qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le visage de sa compagne disparaissant peu à peu au grès du vent doux qui emportait les nuages dans le ciel. Il se retourna pour fixer ceux qui l'entouraient, Tsunade Hime, Shikaku-san, Itachi, Shisui, mais aussi celui qui avait toujours eu sa confiance, avant de reporter son regard azur sur les villageois qui attendaient son discours en contrebas du palais.

\- "Minna-san", commença-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée. "Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Konoha. Ce jour signe la fin d'une ère longue pendant laquelle j'ai mis tout en œuvre pour protéger ce village et ses habitants si chers à mon cœur d'homme et de shinobi. Mais ce jour annonce aussi la venue d'un nouvel Hokage, un homme en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Un homme qui a su maintes fois démontrer sa bravoure, son amour pour Konoha et pour tous ceux qui vivent en son sein, ainsi que sa persévérance et l'espoir qu'il plaçait et place toujours dans le futur du nouveau monde qui s'offre à tous."

Minato se retourna et hocha la tête en souriant vers son successeur. Celui-ci s'avança plein de fierté et observa son aîné avec un immense respect, une profonde affection se lisant dans son regard unique.

Le Yondaïme retira sa coiffe d'Hokage et la lui tendit. Son successeur observa avec une grande attention ses moindres reliefs, parcourant d'un doigt fragile les coutures délicates et les couleurs si symboliques de leur pays. Son regard se teinta d'émotion alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

L'Eclair Jaune de Konoha se tenait entre Kakashi et Rin, les deux mains sur les hanches, une mine bienveillante entre ses mèches blondes.

\- "C'est pas trop tôt Obito !" lança Kakashi, agacé.

\- "On est enfin au complet. Tu es Obito c'est ça ?"

\- "On t'attendait", ajouta Rin.

Obito haletait, des perles de sueur présentes sur son front, les mains se tenant à ses jambes fléchies.

\- "Han… Han… Juste à temps…Han", dit-il essoufflé.

\- "Tu plaisantes ?" lança Kakashi les bras croisés.

\- "On a déjà fait les présentations", coupa Minato pour calmer les choses. "A ton tour."

Le shinobi brun se releva, un sourire plein d'assurance sur le visage, et releva son menton plein de fierté, les mains sur les hanches.

\- "Je suis le futur Hokage ! Je m'appelle Obito Uchiha ! Et mon visage de pierre arborera mes lunettes fétiches, sans oublier mes Sharingans !"

Il agrippa ses lunettes d'une main et pointa un doigt en direction de ses trois homologues qui lui faisaient face, tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- "Les autres villages me verront de très loin !" compléta-t-il d'une voix forte tandis que Kakashi portait une main sur son visage affligé en poussant un petit soupir. "Ils trembleront de peur devant mes pupilles, et jamais ne viendront nous défier !"

\- "On verra tout ça une fois que tu auras éveillé tes Sharingans", contra Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement. "Et personne ne les verras à travers tes lunettes", renchérit-il.

\- "Il suffira de les graver par-dessus !" rétorqua l'Uchiha.

\- "Tu auras l'air d'avoir les yeux exorbités", lui dit Rin d'une voix douce en prenant part au débat.

Obito eut l'image en tête de son propre visage sculpté avec les Sharingans sur ses lunettes avant de baisser les épaules, un air de dépit sur son visage.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit", les coupa Minato avec un petit sourire. "Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir un subordonné qui partage mon rêve. Sur ce, enchanté ! Je suis Minato, ton supérieur."

\- "Uh !" répondit Obito avec un large sourire en levant un pouce en l'air.

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Un petit sourire se peignit sur ses traits à mesure que la nostalgie l'envahissait. Son regard se déporta en contrebas, et se posa sur celle qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son sourire s'accentua, mêlé de chaleur et d'amour envers la belle Kunoïchi brune aux marques violettes.

* * *

_Flash-back :_

* * *

Obito et Rin étaient assis sur un petit banc de pierre et la jeune fille appliquait avec soin et douceur un large pansement sur la joue blessée de son ami brun.

\- "Quand tu m'as sauvé", entama Obito, c'est comme si tu avais sauvé le monde.

\- "Uh ?" répondit Rin sans comprendre.

\- "Bah oui", poursuivit l'Uchiha embarrassé, une rougeur sur les joues, en évitant de croiser son regard. "Je veux devenir Hokage et mettre fin aux guerres. Mais si je ne survis pas, ça perd tout son sens non ?"

Rin ne répondit pas et leva son regard vers les volutes cotonneuses de cette journée de printemps. Obito l'observa avec une grande attention, retenant chaque expression que prenait son visage, mais la réponse ne venait toujours pas. Il plissa les lèvres perplexe, ne sachant si elle avait compris où il voulait en venir ou non.

\- "Tu me suis ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- "Hm", acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en plongeant son regard noisette dans les orbes onyx du jeune homme. "Même si c'est un peu compliqué."

\- "Et puis, comment dire…", rajouta Obito en déviant le regard gêné.

Il baissa légèrement sa tête, un petit sourire embarrassé sur son visage, ses rougeurs s'accentuant.

\- "Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, maintenant comme dans l'avenir pour m'observer… C'est-à-dire… que…"

Il serra ses poings sur ses cuisses, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas bafouiller devant celle qu'il aimait secrètement. Il marqua une petite pause avant de tourner la tête et d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Rin avait rapproché son visage du sien avec un petit sourire, ses yeux emplis de chaleur et d'affection.

Il recula précipitamment et se leva en un petit cri de surprise, les joues rougies.

\- "T…Tu t'approches tout d'un coup comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il en tentant d'expliquer son désarroi, son cœur battant à grande pulsation contre sa cage thoracique. "Ça surprend forcément !"

\- "Tu m'as demandé de veiller sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?" renchérit la jeune fille brune avec un petit rire amusé.

Obito ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cœur se réchauffant agréablement face à la sensation habituelle qui surgissait en lui à chaque fois que Rin s'occupait de lui, puis il esquissa un sourire.

\- "Uh, c'est vrai", acquiesça-t-il. "Regarde-moi."

Il se retourna en un mouvement théâtral et désigna d'une main la marque de son clan qu'il arborait sur le dos de son haut.

\- "J'arbore l'emblème des Uchiha. Je deviendrai Hokage coûte que coûte !" termina-t-il en désignant les visages de pierre sur l'imposante falaise sculptée qui surplombait Konoha.

Rin écarquilla les yeux, légèrement impressionnée par l'inébranlable conviction dont faisait preuve Obito, avant de refermer son poing en un signe d'encouragement et d'acquiescer en souriant.

* * *

_Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Elle le regardait comme elle l'avait promis en ce temps… Elle le regardait accomplir ce rêve qu'il avait toujours poursuivi depuis l'enfance, pour lui, pour elle…

Il serra le tissu rigide de la coiffe entre ses doigts et le mit avec lenteur sur ses cheveux bruns, avant de relever la tête.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel azur de Konoha et son cœur se serra tandis que son esprit se dirigeait vers son meilleur ami aux cheveux d'argent toujours plongé dans le comas.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ne sois pas présent pour un jour comme celui-ci…"

Minato l'entendit et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du dernier shinobi du duo aux Sharingans.

\- "Il n'est pas là pour le voir, mais il sera là pour t'aider dans un futur proche…"

\- "Uh…", acquiesça Obito doucement avec un léger sourire. "Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je sais qu'il reviendra, j'ai foi en lui."

Le Yondaïme esquissa un sourire, regardant son ancien disciple de ses yeux azurs plein de chaleur, avant de se reporter sur l'assemblée qui patientait au pied du palais de l'Hokage.

\- "Minna-san, je vous présente votre nouveau dirigeant. Le Godaïme Hokage, Uchiha Obito !" déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en désignant le brun.

Obito inspira profondément et s'avança à pas lent et solennel, sa cape flottant au gré de la légère brise, et posa ses mains sur la rambarde du toit, le regard fier, avant de lever sa main en signe de salut. La foule poussa des cris de joie et d'allégresse, le félicitant, l'applaudissant fortement, les cœurs heureux et emplis de fierté face au fait qu'un aussi éminent Hokage cède la place au célèbre Obito Uchiha du duo aux Sharingans, héros de guerre et redoutable ninja.

Sakura observait son commandant arborer son ensemble de Godaïme Hokage, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Naruto et Sasuke étaient près d'elle, tout comme Yamato Taïcho, Rin et Saï. Naruto applaudissait de toutes ses forces, un large sourire sur le visage. Sasuke avait les bras croisés et le menton relevé vers son cousin, un petit sourire fier ancré sur son visage. Yamato regardait avec respect et admiration son ancien compagnon de l'équipe Kakashi, et Saï esquissa un sourire tout en applaudissant. Rin regardait Obito en souriant, un amour profond et une fierté immense se reflétant dans ses prunelles noisette. Ils étaient tous présents pour un événement aussi important… presque tous…

Le cœur de Sakura se serra et son sourire se fana tandis que ses pupilles se voilaient de tristesse. Elle réprima un profond soupir et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se concentrer sur l'heureux instant que vivait son commandant et ami.

\- "Kakashi Senpaï reviendra Sakura…", murmura une voix masculine proche d'elle.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna la tête en direction de la source sonore.

\- "Yamato Taïcho ?"

Il reporta son regard sur elle et lui sourit avec chaleur. Elle eut une petite mine perplexe, surprise qu'il ait pu comprendre la raison de son tracas, puis elle dévia le regard. Que ce soit dans ce temps ou dans celui qu'elle avait connu au cours de sa précédente vie, Yamato Taïcho était le même, et, par de simples petites phrases, il parvenait à installer une infime once d'espoir en elle. Cependant… elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'être tiraillé malgré tout. Elle voulait écarter le plus longtemps possible la possibilité funeste que Kakashi ne se réveille pas un jour, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne devait pas être réaliste sur la situation de son aîné aux cheveux argenté pour autant.

\- "… J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez raison…", dit-elle finalement en reprenant sa mine sombre. "Kakashi… Senseï", se rattrapa-t-elle à temps en rougissant, "est quelqu'un de fort, je le sais, mais… sa situation est vraiment grave… Je l'ai vu…"

\- "Tout ira bien Sakura", renchérit l'ancien ANBU avec un sourire réconfortant.

Elle ne répondit pas et esquissa un léger sourire amer en se remémorant cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcé à Kakashi avant qu'il ne revienne dans son temps.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers Obito qui saluait la foule du haut du toit, dont l'œil unique fixait très souvent Rin. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Malgré l'infime chance pour que Kakashi sorte du comas, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Kakashi l'avait attendu pendant toutes ces années, traversant avec courage toutes les épreuves que lui avait infligé le destin. Il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause lorsque ses sentiments pour lui avaient enfin éclot à nouveau, puis ensuite lorsque les souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui étaient revenus. Kakashi aurait pu baisser les bras, trouver une autre femme de son âge et oublier cet amour de jeunesse, pourtant… pourtant, il n'avait jamais renoncé. Son espoir s'était tari d'année en année, rendant la promesse de leurs retrouvailles totalement utopique, mais il n'avait pas abandonné, attendant patiemment son retour. Alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller au désespoir. Comme Kakashi, elle devait attendre, des années s'il le fallait, qu'il sorte de son comas, quitte à emporter dans la mort l'image de ce visage si paisible et détendu par le profond sommeil dont il était victime.

\- "… Uh… Tout ira bien…", murmura-t-elle finalement.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Sakura repartit chez elle, laissant ses amis retrouver leur domicile respectif. La fleur de cerisier ne vivait plus chez ses parents depuis la fin de la guerre en raison de son poste de Jônin qui aurait grandement perturbé l'environnement stable et serein de ses parents. Elle avait pu prendre une chambre dans une résidence conçue spécialement pour loger les shinobis et s'y était installée rapidement.

Ses pas la dirigèrent vers son nouveau domicile quand elle se stoppa à un angle de rue. Quelques instants défilèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, puis elle releva la tête vers le ciel. Les teintes orangées de cette fin de jour se zébraient de bleu profond ponctué d'étoiles. Son regard se baissa et elle fixa la rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'elle empruntait. Elle mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit trousseau de clef. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Ces clefs… _Ses_ clefs…

Obito Taïcho les lui avait confié peu après son rétablissement. Il lui avait expliqué que Kakashi avait repris le même appartement que celui qu'elle possédait dans cet autre temps. Elle en avait été amusée et touchée sur le moment. Il avait réussi à retrouver le même… Quelle ironie…

Cependant, elle n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds une seule fois. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle craignait en allant là-bas… peut-être la présence trop marquée de celui qui manquait cruellement à son cœur, son odeur, ses livres, tout ce qui le reflétait… ou bien encore ce temps révolu dans lequel ils avaient appris à s'aimer…

Elle releva la tête et s'engagea dans la rue, serrant toujours contre elle le trousseau. Elle devait y aller… au moins une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Plus elle avançait vers ce lieu qu'elle avait habité dans un temps alternatif, plus sa marche se faisait rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir, le vent fouettant contre son visage à mesure que la vitesse augmentait et son cœur battant à vive allure.

Elle sauta sur les toits des maisons et poursuivit sa route avant d'apercevoir les contours de son ancien appartement, parmi les couleurs des tuiles voisines. Elle arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble, essoufflée, et reprit quelque peu sa respiration.

Elle se rapprocha du bord et sauta sur le balcon. Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage quand elle constata que Kakashi avait même pris la précaution de reprendre les mêmes poufs qu'elle avait disposé. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur la baie vitrée. Les dernières lueurs du jour perçaient à travers, laissant apercevoir l'intérieur de la chambre qui baignait dans une lumière cuivrée. Elle inspira profondément et fit coulisser la vitre, s'introduisant à l'intérieur du domicile.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit que rien n'avait changé. Tout était remis à sa place dans un conformisme remarquable. L'image du jeune adolescent de douze ans qu'il avait été refit surface dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle s'imaginait le voir entrer dans la pièce, baissant son masque et lui adressant un sourire plein de chaleur et d'affection. Elle plissa les lèvres avec force et porta une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

Sakura serra ses poings avant de les desserrer, sentant le contact dur des clefs contre sa peau. Elle ouvrit sa main et s'aperçut de la présence d'une petite clef en étain accrochée sur le trousseau. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle avait toujours possédé deux clefs, jamais trois. A quoi pouvait bien servir celle-ci ?

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de percevoir une petite serrure dans le tiroir de la table de nuit proche du lit. Curieuse, elle s'y approcha et inséra la petite clef à l'intérieur. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et Sakura fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Celui-ci était totalement vide et la poussière était clairement visible. Pourquoi Kakashi aurait-il gardé fermé un tiroir vide ? Elle approcha sa main et tapota sur le fond avant de sentir une résonance. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'avait fait le Ninja Copieur. Evidemment. Il s'agissait d'un tiroir à double fond.

Elle trafiqua quelque peu le tiroir avant de parvenir à l'ouvrir. Le fond se souleva et Sakura l'enleva pour le reposer sur la table de nuit. Quand son regard se posa sur l'objet que contenait le compartiment secret, son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Ses sourcils se haussèrent sous la peine que lui infligeait la vue de l'objet, et quelques secondes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'en saisisse de ses mains tremblantes. Ce journal… C'était le sien... Celui qu'elle avait laissé à Kakashi avant qu'il ne retourne dans son temps. Ses émeraudes se voilèrent d'un fin voile d'eau et ses mâchoires se contractèrent avec force tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas céder à la vague d'émotions qui la submergea avec une rare puissance.  
D'un geste peu assuré, elle ouvrit avec une extrême précaution le petit journal relié et commença à passer en revue chaque souvenirs qui retraçait les différents passages de sa vie précédente.

Elle resta longuement assise sur le lit de Kakashi, à lire son journal, revivant chaque instant qu'elle avait vécu dans un autre temps, lisant les derniers moments qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de Kakashi juste après sa confession auprès de son double de trente ans. C'était à cet instant qu'elle avait décidé de lui avouer l'attirance qu'elle ressentait également envers lui et qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire de peur de le perdre.  
Arrivée à la fin du journal, elle poussa un profond soupir chargé d'émotions et s'apprêta à le refermer, mais une feuille s'échappa du journal et retomba sur le sol. Une expression d'étonnement passa sur son visage car elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déchirée une page, puis elle se pencha et la ramassa.

La page détachée affichait l'écriture de Kakashi qui noircissait les lignes. Sans en lire le contenu, elle passa un index tremblant sur l'encre séchée, reconnaissant l'écriture juvénile du jeune homme qu'elle avait connu.

Ses émeraudes se posèrent sur les premiers mots et son visage se teinta de tristesse tandis qu'elle portait une main tremblante sur sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'humidifier et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, reconnaissant alors l'écriture du jeune adolescent aux cheveux argenté qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais sentir la caresse chaude de tes mains se mêlant à mes cheveux,_

_Et que tes lèvres ne se scelleront plus jamais aux miennes comme lors de la dernière nuit que nous avons partagée,_

_Mais je veux que tu saches que, même si tu n'existes pas encore à mon époque,_

_Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra pas, jamais._

_Tu as bouleversé ma vie, et je sais que nos destins, si étroitement liés, finiront par se croiser un jour._

_Chaque jour qui passe est une véritable torture pour mon cœur._

_Je t'attends, je t'espère, je vis uniquement dans l'espoir de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras,_

_Et de sentir ton doux parfum qui m'enivre tant._

_Tu me rends fou, fou d'amour, fou de désir, alors que je poursuis un rêve utopique._

_Sakura, ces derniers mots que tu m'as entendu prononcer me reviennent sans cesse en mémoire._

_Je t'aimerais toujours et bien au-delà du temps..._

_Je t'en prie, reviens-moi..._

* * *

Sakura serra la lettre contre son cœur et ferma les yeux avec douleur, ne pouvant retenir une larme cruelle couler sur sa joue pâle.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle les sanglots perceptibles dans sa voix. "A mon tour de te le demander… Reviens-moi… Je t'en supplie…"

Elle pressa un peu plus la lettre contre elle, ne prêtant pas attention au froissement du papier, et se laissa choir sur le lit qui avait été le sien dans un autre temps, le corps tremblant, des perles salées coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

* * *

_28 mars_

* * *

Sakura parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital, tenant une multitude de dossiers entre ses mains, veillant à ce que rien ne s'écroule. Elle arriva tant bien que mal dans le bureau vide de la Princesse des Limaces et déposa la pile de documents médicaux. Elle essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son front et s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une silhouette s'arrêta derrière la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- "Oh Sakura, tu tombes bien, Tsunade-sama aimerait que tu t'occupes des patients sur la liste que voici", lui dit la nouvelle arrivée qui n'était autre que Shizune.

Sakura se saisit de la liste et réprima une petite moue abattue quand elle prit connaissance des maladies des patients. Elle releva la tête, embêtée, et fronça les sourcils.

\- "Shizune Senpaï, pourquoi Tsunade-sama me confie-t-elle le service de néo-natalité ? Je ne suis pas du tout spécialiste dans ce domaine ! Je m'occupe des urgences !"

\- "Euh eh bien… Notre personnel soignant est plus concentré sur les derniers blessés de guerre et…"

\- "Je devrais travailler avec eux et pas dans ce service ! Je suis la disciple de Tsunade-sama, je devrais l'épauler au lieu d'aller dans un domaine complètement en dehors de mes compétences habituelles", rétorqua la fleur en croisant les bras.

\- "C'est justement parce que tu es la disciple de Tsunade-sama et qu'elle te fait entièrement confiance, qu'elle t'a muté à un service totalement différent de ce que tu fais d'habitude. Elle connaît ton talent et sait parfaitement bien que tu réussiras à relever ce défi", lui répondit Shizune en adoptant une mine déterminée.

Sakura plissa ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil en une moue peu convaincue, avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête de dépit.

\- "Très bien… Je m'en occupe", maugréa-t-elle.

Elle sortit du bureau de la Sanin, trainant des pieds, les mains dans les poches. Mais pourquoi lui avait-on refilé tout ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire aujourd'hui ? D'ordinaire, elle était aux côtés de Tsunade-sama à s'occuper des cas d'urgence comme la médecin-nin qu'elle était, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait la nette impression qu'elle se faisait traiter comme une simple petite novice. Elle était tout de même surnommée la Tsunade numéro deux !

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude et se dirigea vers le service sans grande conviction. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut Ino et Rin qui discutaient à voix basse et gloussaient de temps à autre, comme si elles partageaient une information secrète. La fleur arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha des deux Kunoïchis en levant une main en guise de salut.

\- "Ohayo Rin-san, Ino", dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Oh Sakura ! Ohayo", lui répondit Rin.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda la blonde.

\- "Eh bien Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper du service de néo-natalité aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle lubie sûrement…", soupira-t-elle. "Mais je n'ai pas le choix et…"

\- "Oh, très bien alors on te laisse", la coupa Ino en empoignant le poignet de la compagne du nouvel Hokage.

Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elles s'étaient volatilisées, la laissant seule dans le couloir, totalement perplexe.

\- "Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui, Shannaro ?!" s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide et agacé, bien décidée à ne pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde afin que la journée passe le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_Fin de journée_

* * *

Sakura avait quitté l'hôpital non sans avoir voulu retourner auprès de Kakashi comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis plusieurs mois, mais la Sanin l'en avait empêché, lui expliquant qu'elle devait lui faire passer toute une batterie de test sur son corps endormi et qu'elle avait déjà mobilisé une équipe médicale. Sakura avait protesté vigoureusement afin de participer, mais la blonde aux formes plantureuses n'avait pas cédé et l'avait renvoyé chez elle.

C'était donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle s'écroula sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, vidée de toute énergie. Elle poussa un long soupir de fatigue et se recroquevilla sur son matelas, le cœur lourd de n'avoir pu voir le Ninja Copieur. Elle lui rendait visite quotidiennement après son service, veillant sur lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, espérant toujours qu'il y ait une quelconque amélioration, mais repartant toujours déçue. Elle s'interdisait de perdre espoir car Kakashi n'avait cessé de l'attendre depuis ses douze ans, alors, à son image, elle patienterait.

Elle se releva finalement, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et s'aperçut de la présence d'une lettre sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le contenu avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Bien sûr… ce jour était spécial pour elle puisqu'elle fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire. Ses parents souhaitaient passer la soirée avec leur fille en ce jour.  
Elle se morigéna mentalement. Avec la masse de travail qu'elle avait eu depuis son rétablissement, elle en avait perdu la notion du temps et ne s'était même pas aperçu que ce jour était important pour elle…  
Elle secoua la tête, s'étira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la fleur en ressortit, lavée, habillée et prête. Elle se présenta devant son miroir et s'examina de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque en chignon lâche et une petite broche sous la forme d'une fleur de frangipanier qui ne poussait qu'au pays de l'eau se liait amoureusement à ses mèches roses, dont certaines s'échappaient pour retomber doucement sur ses épaules. Un kimono rose soulignait ses courbes féminines avec volupté et le tissu soyeux et doux caressait sa peau veloutée. Une petite ceinture de corde tressée était nouée à sa taille et soulignait la finesse de celle-ci. Un maquillage léger renforçait la beauté de son visage et ses deux émeraudes n'en étaient que plus envoûtantes.

Sakura esquissa un petit sourire nostalgique et l'image d'un jeune homme de douze ans aux cheveux argentés en tenue de civil fit son apparition dans son esprit. Cette tenue était la même que celle qu'elle avait porté un soir, en compagnie de Kakashi, avant de rejoindre Ichiraku dans cette époque alternative… Elle avait pensé naïvement que celle-ci lui porterait peut-être chance…

* * *

_Domicile des Haruno_

* * *

Sakura toqua à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

\- "Ka'san, to'san, je suis là", annonça-t-elle en prenant soin de retirer ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Nul ne répondit. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Elle arqua un sourcil et s'avança dans l'entrée guettant la moindre trace de vie. Ses parents l'avaient invité à passer la soirée avec eux, comment se faisait-il que la maison se retrouve dans le noir ? Elle entendit un petit bruit dans le salon et se dirigea prudemment vers la source sonore. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle actionna la lumière et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

\- "Surprise !" cria l'assemblée présente.

Tous ses amis étaient présents, un large sourire aux lèvres. Un grand buffet était disposé au centre et de nombreuses décorations égayaient la pièce sobre. Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle avait perçu à l'hôpital toutes ces petites cachotteries et les tentatives pour l'éloigner de tous…  
Naruto se rua vers elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- "Joyeux anniversaire Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo !" s'écria-t-il.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux et Naruto se retira de l'étreinte. L'Uchiha afficha un petit sourire chaleureux et la regarda un petit instant avant de la prendre lui aussi doucement contre lui. Sakura haussa les sourcils, surprise par l'élan d'affection dont faisait preuve le brun, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de se laisser aller.

\- "Joyeux anniversaire Sakura", lui dit-il doucement.

Naruto s'empressa de se joindre à l'étreinte, mais Sasuke y mit fin rapidement en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

\- "Tu nous étouffes, Usuratonkachi", le réprimanda-t-il.

\- "M'insulte pas ! Sasuke Teme !" renchérit le blond en croisant les bras, contrarié.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir en haussant les épaules et Sakura observa leur chamaillerie avec un sourire chaleureux. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais… et c'était pour le mieux.

Ses parents, Saï, Yamato Taïcho, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba en compagnie d'Akamaru, Chôji, Neji qui était sorti de l'hôpital un mois auparavant, Lee-san, Rin-san, Minato-sama, Shizune, Tsunade-sama mais aussi Obito Taïcho vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle les remercia tous avec une grande émotion, mordant ses joues avec force pour ne pas pleurer de joie.

\- "Minna… Arigatou", dit-elle, s'efforçant à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas.

La soirée se déroula avec un entrain débordant. Chacun s'amusant et riant de bon cœur en ce soir si spécial pour leur amie. Le salon fut rapidement transformé en piste de danse et la musique s'éleva, unifiant leur cœur par quelques notes noires et blanches.

Obito n'avait pas hésité à inviter Rin et celle-ci avait accepté avec joie sous l'œil protecteur et paternel de leur ancien Senseï aux cheveux d'or. Certains avaient dansé en groupe, d'autres en duo, et Sakura avait profité des bras de Naruto, puis de ceux de Sasuke-kun, et enfin de son père. Sa mère avait ensuite voulu danser avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras comme si elle retrouvait la petite fille de jadis.

Pendant que chacun s'amusait et profitait de la soirée, Sakura et sa mère dansaient ensemble doucement, le visage de la fleur niché dans le cou maternel. Elle était profondément heureuse de ce que ses parents et ses amis lui avaient préparé, mais son cœur la ramenait cruellement à la réalité lorsque son regard se posait sur la joyeux assemblée. Ils étaient tous présents… sauf un… sauf lui.

\- "Sakura…", murmura Mebuki à son oreille en lui caressant les cheveux doucement, sentant sa peine.

La fleur poussa un petit soupir triste et serra un peu plus sa mère.

\- "… Il me manque tant…", avoua-t-elle d'un ton faible.

\- "Kakashi Senseï… ?" interrogea sa mère doucement.

Sakura ne répondit pas, se figeant légèrement, avant d'hocher la tête lentement. C'était sa mère, elle l'avait aidé implicitement lorsque son cœur balançait entre Sasuke-kun et le Ninja Copieur. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle s'était décidée à rejoindre le shinobi argenté. Et puis, ce temps lui avait laissé la chance de conserver ses parents, alors il était inutile de lui cacher ses sentiments…

\- "Sakura…", reprit sa mère d'une voix douce. "Il reviendra j'en suis certaine. Il reviendra pour toi."

\- "… Pourquoi tout le monde semble si sûr de son retour alors que son état ne change pas… ?"

\- "Tu n'y crois pas ?"

\- "Si… Si bien sûr. Je veux y croire de toutes mes forces… mais je veux rester pragmatique. Je sais que la réalité est tout autre et que les chances de le voir revenir un jour sont très minces…"

Mebuki lui prit délicatement son menton et le releva.

\- "Même s'il n'y a qu'une infime chance de le revoir, c'est déjà suffisant pour te permettre d'espérer…"

Sakura la regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête avec un pâle sourire.

La mère et la fille se séparèrent peu de temps après et Sakura partit dans une pièce adjacente, s'éloignant quelques instants du bruit.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau, s'adossa au mur de la cuisine, et rajusta quelques mèches roses derrière ses oreilles, son esprit s'échappant loin de l'atmosphère de la fête pour rejoindre une chambre d'hôpital.

\- "Sakura-chan ?"

La fleur releva la tête subitement en entendant la voix familière du blond et le vit s'approcher d'elle en compagnie de Sasuke.

\- "Oh Naruto, Sasuke-kun", dit-elle en se reprenant rapidement.

\- "Ça ne va pas, 'ttebayo ?" interrogea le blond.

\- "Si, bien sûr que si, pourquoi ?"

Le blond émit une moue peu convaincue et lança un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami brun.

\- "Mmh… non, pour rien…"

Naruto resta planté devant elle, le regard dévié, et Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise en face de la Kunoïchi, le regard indéchiffrable. La fleur arqua un sourcil devant le sérieux soudain dont ses deux amis faisaient preuve et Naruto le remarqua. Il se racla la gorge en évitant son regard, et des rougeurs embarrassées apparurent sur ses joues.

\- "Dis-lui, Usuratonkachi", soupira Sasuke perdant patience face au silence inconfortable.

\- "Urusaï Sasuke", grommela le blond sans méchanceté, totalement préoccupé par son embarras.

\- "Me dire quoi ?" souleva la fleur, comprenant de moins en moins la réaction des deux jeunes hommes.

\- "Hum… Sakura-chan", se lança Naruto.

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir et plonger ses orbes azurs dans les perles de jade de la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Sasuke et moi… Enfin tu vois… Nous avons toujours été très proches mais…", expliqua-t-il avec difficulté. "Nous sommes… tu comprends… ? C'est arrivé et… nous ne savions pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais c'est arrivé… et puis je voulais te le dire, 'ttebayo…"

\- "Hn, toujours aussi mauvais pour expliquer les choses, dobe", souffla Sasuke, la tête penchée, reposant sur la paume de sa main, amusé par la gêne profonde de Naruto.

\- "Eh bien vas-y toi !" s'énerva le blond en se retournant, le rouge aux joues, pour le fusiller du regard.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et leva son regard profond vers leur meilleure amie commune. Un court instant se passa sans que nul ne prononce un mot, puis Sasuke dévia le regard, lui aussi en proie à l'embarras. Il était plus facile de le dire par la pensée qu'à voix haute finalement…

\- "Personne ne le sait encore, mais ils sont en couples", annonça une voix masculine.

\- "Saï !" s'exclama Naruto, rouge de gêne en foudroyant le nouveau venu du regard.

Sasuke tourna la tête vivement, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Sakura observa Naruto qui secouait Saï par les épaules, manifestant son énervement profond face à la confession que le peintre avait fait à sa place, avant qu'elle n'émette un petit rire amusée.

\- "Je l'avais compris", dit-elle doucement.

Naruto et Sasuke écarquillèrent leurs yeux de stupeur et la regardèrent sans comprendre. Saï se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et regarda à son tour la fleur.

\- "C'était évident", reprit-elle. "Vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre. Vous êtes bien plus que des meilleurs amis ou des frères… Vous êtes des âmes sœurs", termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke rougit de plus belle, ses sourcils haussés d'étonnement en entendant les paroles de Sakura et Naruto déglutit difficilement.

\- "Je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment", ajouta-t-elle avec chaleur. "C'est un dénouement qui ne peut que me satisfaire puisqu'il contribue à votre bonheur respectif."

\- "Sakura-chan…", murmura Naruto.

Sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille, qu'elle ne lui reproche d'avoir trompé sa confiance… Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça…

\- "Arigatou…", chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant et couva du regard les deux shinobis enlacés. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir laisser parler ses sentiments et d'avoir de telles personnes à ses côtés. Peut-être que si la chance lui avait moins sourit, que son destin avait été différent et qu'il avait été obligé d'emprunter une autre voie, il n'aurait été en mesure de vivre ce moment au point même que l'issu aurait été totalement différente…

Naruto mit fin à l'étreinte et se retourna pour adresser un sourire sincère à son compagnon brun. Sasuke lui adressa un regard plein de malice que seul le blond connaissait, et qui accentua le sourire de ce dernier.

\- "Je crois que c'est à ton tour de nous révéler certaines choses, Sakura", lança Saï.

La fleur rougit subitement et lança un regard dangereux au peintre qui esquissa un de ses sourires étranges.

\- "Certaines choses ?" souleva Sasuke en arquant un sourcil.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Saï dattebayo ?"

\- "R… Rien ! Rien du tout !" le coupa Sakura en agitant les mains devant elle en signe de négation, avec un petit rire faux.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait que Sakura dissimulait un secret. Il était peut-être l'occasion qu'elle le révèle enfin…

\- "Sakura", insista-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle hésita un instant, puis baissa le regard et soupira, résignée. Elle pouvait bien leur révéler une petite partie de ce qu'elle cachait depuis deux vies entières déjà… Cela la soulagerait légèrement du poids qu'elle portait au moins. Elle porta une main contre son cœur battant plus rapidement et plissa ses lèvres.

\- "Je… Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un…"

\- "Uh ? A qui, 'ttebayo ?"

Elle inspira profondément, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, et se lança.

\- "… A Kakashi…", prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- "Nii-chan ?" s'exclama Naruto en haussant les sourcils de stupeur.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

\- "Pourquoi Saï était au courant ?" interrogea Naruto en arquant un sourcil, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

\- "C'était évident", répondit Saï en reprenant les mots de la fleur.

\- "Ah bon ?" s'étonna le fils du Yondaïme.

Sasuke plissa ses orbes sombres. Naturellement… Il aurait dû s'en douter lui aussi. L'attention de Sakura avait toujours été concentrée sur Kakashi, toujours. Il était l'homme qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir et qu'elle voulait protéger à tout prix. Pendant la guerre, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le rejoindre près du Mont Hajyôku malgré le danger immense.

\- "Hn", dit-il. "Saï a raison. C'était évident. Les signes ont toujours été là, il fallait simplement savoir les interpréter correctement."

\- "Les signes ? Quels signes ?" souligna Naruto, de plus en plus perdu.

\- "Les signes qui étaient le reflet des sentiments de Sakura envers Kakashi", répondit Sasuke.

Il l'observa quelques instants et reposa son visage contre sa main refermée en une posture relâchée et dominante.

\- "Cependant, une chose m'échappe… Cela semble être bien plus profond que de simples sentiments. Je me souviens avoir compris que Kakashi représentait beaucoup pour toi dès la première fois que tu l'as vu… or tu ne le connaissais pas, contrairement à nous deux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si important à tes yeux dans ce cas-là ?"

Sakura pâlit légèrement. Sasuke-kun était un peu trop perspicace à son plus grand malheur. Un petit silence s'installa, et les trois jeunes hommes attendaient sa réponse dans un silence religieux.

\- "Je…", commença-t-elle, en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler son véritable secret. C'était une information tenue secrète que peu de personnes connaissaient. Seuls Tsunade-sama, Minato-sama, Obito Taïcho, Rin-san et Kakashi étaient au courant. Personne d'autre ne savait, et personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Le Temple du Temps était détruit, mais pas les failles temporelles. Elles seraient toujours présentes, comme des phénomènes naturels incontrôlables pour l'Homme, comme ce que leur avait expliqué le Shodaï Hokage dans cet autre temps avant que le jeune Kakashi ne retourne dans le sien. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que le secret de leur existence ne s'ébruite. Naruto, Sasuke-kun et Saï étaient dignes de confiance et elle leurs confierait sa vie les yeux fermés, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire part de ce secret.  
Elle s'apprêta à improviser quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation inconfortable, quand le Godaïme Hokage surgit dans la salle.

\- "Alors on se cachait là ?" dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Hokage-sama", s'inclina Saï.

\- "Nii-chan !" protesta Naruto. "Tu nous coupes dans notre conversation !"

Obito arqua un sourcil et s'approcha du blond.

\- "Tu parles à ton Hokage là, Naruto", le réprimanda-t-il.

\- "Hokage ou pas, tu nous as coupé dans notre conversation, 'ttebayo", rétorqua Naruto, les yeux plissés, en croisant les bras.

\- "Et de quoi parlait-elle cette conversation ?"

\- "Rien…", commença Sasuke.

\- "Du fait que Sakura-chan est amoureuse de Kakashi nii-chan et qu'il y aurait un autre secret concernant ses sentiments qu'elle ne nous aurait pas encore révélé", asséna Naruto naïvement.

Sasuke porta une main affligée à son visage avant de décocher un regard sévère au fils du Yondaïme.

\- "Toujours aussi malin", se moqua Saï avec un petit sourire.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!" s'énerva Naruto.

\- "Allez vous défouler dehors", soupira Obito. "J'investis la cuisine."

\- "Mais…", protesta Naruto.

\- "Ordre de l'Hokage", le coupa net l'Uchiha.

Naruto grommela et repartit en direction du salon, accompagné par Sasuke qui jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Sakura, suivit ensuite de Saï. Sakura s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres convives quand elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet.

Elle se retourna et vit son ancien commandant qui la regardait avec un sérieux extrême.

\- "Sakura, ne leur révèle la vérité sous aucun prétexte. Il s'agit là d'une information confidentielle que peu de personnes sont autorisées à connaître. Les failles temporelles ont provoqué un grand chamboulement dans le temps au point même de créer un futur totalement différent de celui que tu as connu. Si jamais une de ces perturbations physiques devaient apparaître à nouveau, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien se passer…", termina-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- "Hokage-sama…", murmura-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- "Je t'en prie", lui dit-il, avec un petit sourire gêné. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Obito Taïcho comme avant… Après tout, Kakashi et moi appelons toujours le Yondaïme, Minato Senseï."

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

\- "Tu ne leurs diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Obito.

\- "… Non… Je ne leur dirai rien."

\- "Très bien", dit-il. "C'est parfait."

La fleur ne répondit pas et dévia le regard en baissant la tête. En fin de compte, elle était incapable de profiter de cette soirée malgré toute sa bonne volonté…

\- "Je suis désolée…", murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolée de gâcher la soirée… mais… Il me manque tant…"

Obito la regarda avec peine avant de lui caresser la tête avec douceur. Il lui releva son menton doucement et l'incita implicitement à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- "Sakura… Kakashi est toujours près de toi", lui dit-il en désignant son cœur. "Vous avez été reliés par un sceau depuis ta naissance, crois-tu réellement qu'il ne se débattra pas dans son sommeil pour te retrouver… ? Il a attendu des années, sa patience s'effritant de plus en plus alors que tu semblais à chaque fois plus inaccessible qu'avant, et pourtant, te voilà… en parfaite connaissance de ce qui s'est réellement passé, l'attendant comme lui t'as attendu… Aie confiance en lui Sakura… Il ne te laissera pas…"

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer et acquiesça légèrement, ses yeux se voilant d'un fin voile d'eau alors qu'elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas céder à ses émotions.

\- "Uh… Vous avez raison… Il ne faut pas que je perde espoir… Il est si important pour moi…"

\- "… Je sais…", lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

La fleur inspira profondément les yeux fermés, calmant sa tension et refoulant ses émotions, avant de les ouvrir et de croiser le sourire chaleureux du Godaïme.

\- "Va maintenant. Va profiter de ton anniversaire en compagnie de tes amis."

\- "Uh", acquiesça-t-elle. "Arigatou, Obito Taïcho."

Le sourire de son aîné s'accentua et la fleur retourna dans le salon où elle fut accueillie par ses amies qui la conduisirent dans une danse effrénée.

* * *

Obito a enfin réalisé son rêve en devenant Hokage sous le regard fier et paternel de Minato, et amoureux de Rin. Néanmoins, nul doute que l'absence du Ninja Copieur se faisait cruellement ressentir pour le dernier membre du duo aux Sharingans lors de la cérémonie...

Dans un autre temps, Naruto et Sasuke ont avoué leurs sentiments communs à leur meilleure amie qui, sans surprise, a accepté la nouvelle avec joie pour le bonheur respectif des deux jeunes hommes.

Bien que l'atmosphère semble détendue pour nos héros, Kakashi se fait de plus en plus attendre au point même que Sakura ne puisse pas profiter pleinement de la fête d'anniversaire que ses amis lui ont gentiment organisé afin de la sortir de sa mélancolie quotidienne.

Cette date importante pour la fleur de cerisier signera-t-elle le retour du fils de Croc Blanc ? Ou le condamnera-t-elle à un sommeil éternel ?

La suite la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie et saga ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	19. Chapter 19

_**flow7777 :**_ Je t'en prie ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! ;)  
Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise toujours autant ^^ Oui, j'y tenais absolument. D'une part parce qu'Obito est vivant dans cet trame temporel et qu'il a une chance nouvelle d'accomplir son rêve et puis d'autre part, par un souhait purement égoïste de ma part, je le voulais parce que c'est mon second personnage préféré XD D'où l'importance que je lui ai donné notamment dans cette fiction d'ailleurs ;)  
Oui c'est certain que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour Sakura :/ Elle est naturellement très heureuse de voir que ses amis ont pensé à elle (bon surtout parce que ses plus proches amis sont dans le secret partiellement ou totalement et qu'ils veulent faire qqchose pour lui remonter le moral), mais elle ne peut vraiment s'amuser en sachant dans quel état est Kakashi. En plus, elle se sentirait coupable de bien profiter de la soirée avec cette image de lui en tête, ce serait un sacré poids sur la conscience pour elle...  
J'ai voulu qu'il y ait une sorte d'officialisation devant Sakura parce qu'elle est importante pour les deux et puis aussi parce qu'elle a partagé une complicité certaine avec Sasuke que Naruto partage à présent :) Ah oui Saï est resté fidèle à lui-même sur ce plan là XD  
Monsieur Désiré va-t-il décider à pointer le bout de son nez ? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**NERPApj :**_ J'en suis très heureuse ! ^^ oh ben je t'en prie, c'est normal ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**chloed94v :**_ Eh oui Obito a réalisé son rêve ! Devant Rin en plus et ça ce n'est pas rien ;)  
Aux interrupteurs ? XD Eh bien Obito l'a briefé pour qu'elle n'en parle plus en présence de ses amis, donc elle se fera le plus évasive possible en somme ;)  
La surprise ou non du réveil de Kakashi sera révélé aujourd'hui ! Espérons qu'elle soit bonne... ;p

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

* * *

**Ce chapitre contient un lemon (est-ce celui que vous attendiez depuis le départ entre nos deux protagonistes ? La réponse vient tout de suite ! ;p) alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! **  
**Pour les autres, je vous en prie profitez du moment ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Thème musical : the streets of whiterun, Skyrim, extended.

* * *

_Bien plus tard dans la soirée_

* * *

Sakura referma la porte du domicile de ses parents après les avoir embrassés une dernière fois, et retourna à son domicile, aidant Ino à marcher correctement.

\- "Tu as trop bu Ino", la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- "Mais non, Sakura", rétorqua la blonde d'une voix qui démontrait tout le contraire. "Je suis juste un touuuut petit peu euphorique."

La fleur leva les yeux au ciel, et emprunta une rue qui la mènerait au domicile de son amie d'enfance.

\- "Alors avec Saï ?" lança la Kunoïchi rose.

\- "Hein ? Saï ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !" s'écria l'unique membre féminin du trio InoShikaCho d'une voix aiguë.

\- "Allons, tu as passé presque toute la soirée entre ses bras", répliqua Sakura, malicieuse.

\- "Pure coïncidence", la coupa-t-elle.

\- "Mouais", répondit la fleur peu convaincue.

Ino se redressa en titubant et pointa un doigt vers la rose.

\- "Et toi alors ? Tu n'as plus rien tenté auprès de Sasuke-kun ?"

\- "Oh… C'est du passé tu le sais bien", répondit Sakura en déviant le regard. "Et puis, il s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un je crois…"

\- "Ah bon ?!" s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- "Calme-toi Ino", la reprit gentiment Sakura en la redressant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol. "Tu lui demanderas toi-même si ça t'intéresse tant."

\- "Ça ne m'intéresse pas", nia-t-elle en rougissant, "c'est juste que c'est intriguant… Alors tu n'as plus personne ? Si ! Tu dois trouver quelqu'un !"

\- "Ino", soupira la Kunoïchi rose. "Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci."

\- "Mmmmh ? qu'est-ce que ça cache ?" insista la blonde en arquant un sourcil, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

\- "R… Rien, voyons", répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- "Tu as quelqu'un en tête !" s'exclama son amie.

Sakura ne répondit pas et dévia le regard, gênée.

\- "Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

\- "Ce… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ino !" rétorqua la médecin-nin. "Tiens regarde, on est arrivé chez toi, alors je te laisse. Je dois rentrer car j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend demain et j'aimerais dormir un peu."

\- "Dormir ?" souligna Ino, un doigt près de sa bouche. "Hmmm… J'aimerais bien que Saï m'aide à m'endormir…", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire rêveur.

Sakura arqua un sourcil, en esquissant un petit sourire narquois devant la confession de son amie d'enfance, avant de hausser les épaules et secouer la tête. Ino avait ingurgité beaucoup trop d'alcool durant cette soirée, c'était certain, mais elle ne comptait pas profiter de l'état dans lequel elle était pour lui soutirer d'autres informations. Malgré l'ambiance chaleureuse de cette soirée d'anniversaire que ses amis avaient organisé pour elle, l'esprit de Sakura n'était pleinement pas en mesure de se laisser emporter par des divagations simplistes et enfantines.  
Elle poussa un petit soupir en esquissant un sourire, la laissant devant le domicile Yamanaka, et se décida à rentrer chez elle sous les rayons argentés de la belle sphère ronde, reine de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle tournait à un angle de rue, elle sentit soudain une certaine tension dans l'air et se retourna rapidement. Elle avait senti qu'on l'observait… Était-il possible que… ? Non, c'était sûrement son imagination et les verres d'alcool qu'elle avait aussi ingurgité. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses étranges ressentiments et reprit son chemin.

Arrivée enfin à son domicile, elle retira ses chaussures rapidement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle resta quelques instants immobile à contempler la grande sphère argentée qui lui rappelait tant la chevelure si singulière du ninja du duo aux Sharingans. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, puis reposa ses avant-bras sur son encadrement et laissa une petite brise fraîche s'engouffrer dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. L'alizé vint jouer avec ses mèches roses et, d'une manière inconnue, lui fit remonter en mémoire la douce fragrance qu'émettait celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette odeur qui pourtant mettait son cœur à rude épreuve. Elle entrouvrit la bouche légèrement et laissa la brise lui caresser avec douceur son visage. Quelle était cette chimère que lui infligeait son imagination… ? Pourquoi devait-elle supporter cela alors que le beau ninja argenté n'était pas près d'elle comme elle l'aurait tant voulu…

Soudain, elle sentit une présence apparaître juste en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'apprêta à reculer en position d'attaque, mais son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'elle n'était pas en présence d'une menace. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger malgré le fait que la silhouette face à elle ne se distinguait pas, cachée dans son ombre. L'odeur familière s'était accentuée et une bouffée d'espoir la fit frissonner. Ce parfum… Ce chakra… Cette silhouette… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… et pourtant… Ce ne pouvait être que lui…

La personne pénétra dans la pièce avec agilité et se posta juste en face d'elle. Sakura tremblait légèrement et son palpitant martelait avec force contre sa cage thoracique. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec force et ses sourcils se haussèrent avec émotion alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle sentit une caresse familière et douce sur sa joue. Le froissement d'un tissu résonna dans la pièce, et elle eut juste le temps d'haleter d'impatience avant de sentir la saveur exquise d'une douce paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se mit à trembler de plus belle et ne put empêcher une larme de perler sur sa joue.

Elle se détacha de l'échange divin à contre cœur et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la pénombre, auréolée de rayons tout aussi argentés que ses cheveux libérés de toute entrave, comme une réponse divine à une promesse utopique qu'ils avaient tous les deux formulés dans un autre temps.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle en portant une main tremblante à sa bouche. "Kakashi… c'est toi… c'est bien toi… Je ne rêve pas… Mais… c'est impossible pourtant…"

Le Ninja Copieur lui saisit sa main avec délicatesse et la porta contre son cœur, un sourire réconfortant sur son visage démasqué.

\- "Je suis là à présent… Je suis bien là… Je ne te quitterai plus jamais…"

Sakura posa une main tremblante sur le visage du shinobi argenté qui ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de leur peau. Elle retraça d'un doigt fin chaque trait avant qu'elle ne s'avance et posa sa tête contre le torse du ninja. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les bras du fils de Croc Blanc se refermer autour d'elle. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient doucement contre son oreille comme une symphonie divine à la mélodie régulière que le ciel, dans une magie inconnue, lui avait permis d'écouter à nouveau.

\- "Kakashi…", dit-elle d'un ton faible, des sanglots apparaissant dans la voix. "J'ai eu si peur… Si peur que tu ne me reviennes jamais… J'ai cru que tu resterais pour toujours dans cet état… Tu semblais si faible… si loin…"

Ses larmes vinrent humidifier le haut du Jônin gris et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- "Je suis revenu pour toi Sakura… Je te l'avais promis à mes douze ans… Peu importe si nous sommes destinés à nous quitter à nouveau. Je remonterai à nouveau le temps, je passerai ma vie à te chercher s'il le faut, à changer d'espace-temps, de dimension, à bouleverser les lois physiques de ce monde… pour te retrouver…"

Il lui releva la tête avec douceur, plongeant ses orbes hétérochromes dans les émeraudes de la fleur voilées de perles salées.

\- "Sakura… ma véritable Sakura…", murmura-t-il.

Il chassa quelques larmes avec douceur de son pouce et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, reflétant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis tant d'années. Les tremblements de la Kunoïchi cessèrent peu à peu, son esprit ne cherchant plus à comprendre la raison de sa présence. Seul son cœur tirait les ficelles, l'écho des pulsations régulières raisonnant à l'unisson avec celles de l'argenté. Leur langue se lièrent dans une caresse douce et pleine d'émotions, aucun des deux ne réalisant pleinement ce qui se passait réellement. Ils devaient être prisonniers du pays du songe, mais si songe il y avait, aucun des deux ne souhaitait le briser.

Kakashi glissa une main dans le bas du dos de la fleur tandis que l'autre se liait amoureusement à ses cheveux roses qu'il aimait tant. Il approfondit l'échange, se faisant plus avide et désireux de savourer chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, redécouvrant les lèvres de celle qui détenait son cœur depuis toujours…

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Kakashi observa la fleur, les yeux embués de passion, ivre de l'intensité du moment.

\- "Sakura…", murmura-t-il, le désir se reflétant dans sa voix grave.

\- "Kakashi…", répondit Sakura en le regardant d'un amour profond.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle fut stoppée par un doigt qui vint délicatement se poser sur sa bouche. Quand était-il sorti de son comas ? Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était-il au courant ?

\- "Je répondrai à tout ce que tu souhaites, mais avant…"

Kakashi se rapprocha de la fleur, la saisit par la taille avec douceur, et vint poser un baiser brûlant de désir sur la peau pâle de son cou. La jeune femme pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres.

\- "Je souhaite profiter de cet instant…", chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix dangereusement basse.

La fleur déglutit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le haut du Jônin. Les lèvres de l'argenté continuèrent leur lent et désirable parcours sur l'épaule pâle de la fleur, se dénudant légèrement.

\- "Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens en te voyant dans ce même ensemble que tu portais ce soir-là, lorsque nous sommes allés chez Ichiraku, tous les deux, pour la première fois…", chuchota-t-il à nouveau du même ton.

La fleur frémissait, sentant son être tout entier faiblir face à la sonorité envoûtante de la voix de son aimé, tandis que son souffle chaud se promenait sur ses trapèzes. Elle avait espéré cet instant chaque jour durant, alors que son esprit revivait ses cauchemars incessants qu'elle faisait chaque soir : le terrible moment où le sceau s'était rompu et que Kakashi avait souffert le martyre avant de sombrer peu à peu vers les abîmes de la mort.

\- "Et toi…", murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos, embués par ses sentiments puissants qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine au rythme des battements de son cœur. "Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens alors que je croyais t'avoir perdu… et pourtant, te voilà… en ce jour…"

Malgré elle, une petite larme se fraya un passage sur sa joue et elle esquissa un faible sourire. Son corps se mit à trembler et elle sentit le Ninja Copieur s'arrêter dans l'exploration de son cou. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de l'enserrer fortement contre lui. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune adulte et Sakura trembla de plus belle, le visage enfoui dans son cou, une nouvelle larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- "… Joyeux anniversaire Sakura…", murmura enfin le fils de Croc Blanc.

La Kunoïchi se serra un peu plus contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait et ses lèvres se plissèrent avec force alors qu'une multitude de sentiments contradictoires la traversait.

\- "Je t'ai attendu en me raccrochant à l'espoir fou de vivre cet instant… Je t'ai supplié de me revenir…", dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Kakashi raffermit son étreinte, et ferma les yeux en savourant le doux parfum qui émanait des cheveux roses.

\- "… Et je t'ai entendu…", répondit-il.

\- "J'ai failli perdre espoir…", reprit-elle, sa gorge se nouant. "Tous me disaient de ne pas abandonner, mais ils n'ont pas vu la souffrance que tu as traversé lorsque le sceau s'est rompu…"

Le ninja aux mille techniques ne répondit pas, ses orbes hétérochromes se voilant d'un sentiment de tristesse, meurtri par le fait que la Kunoïchi ait été contrainte d'assister à ce spectacle macabre.

\- "Le temps m'a paru si long…", ajouta-t-elle avec douleur.

\- "Que devrai-je dire de mon côté, alors qu'une si belle femme me provoquait sans arrêt", répondit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Te voir si entreprenante avec moi et si naïve en même temps était difficile, car je mourrais d'envie de dévorer tes lèvres."

\- "Baka…", chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kakashi émit un soufflement amusé et Sakura ferma les yeux, son petit sourire heureux toujours ancré sur son visage. Les effluves masculines du Ninja Copieur lui embrumaient l'esprit et les sens, lui faisant oublier peu à peu ses peines. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité auprès de lui, car elle savait à présent que son cœur lui avait toujours appartenu.

\- "Kakashi…"

\- "Hm… ?"

\- "J'ai pu accomplir mon rêve…"

Kakashi la fixa, interrogatif, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Sakura esquissa un petit sourire tendre et ferma les yeux, collant son front contre celui du Ninja Copieur.

\- "Je suis parvenue à retrouver ce jeune homme qui hantait mes rêves depuis l'enfance…", murmura-t-elle.

\- "Et tu as réussi à le sauver…", répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Le sourire de la fleur s'approfondit sur son visage serein et elle apprécia la proximité innocente qui les unissait à présent.

\- "Je t'aime…", dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le Ninja Copieur ne répondit pas tout de suite, appréciant la mélodie enchanteresse de cette phrase raisonnant en boucle contre les parois de son esprit. Il inspira profondément et se détacha de leur étreinte, observant avec une grande intensité les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient avec un amour débordant. Leurs sentiments étaient communs et avaient pu se rejoindre pour s'épouser passionnément. Car il le pouvait à présent… Il pouvait laisser parler librement son cœur sans contraintes, sans peur…

Un sourire doux naquit sur son visage démasqué et il caressa avec douceur la joue nacrée de la jeune femme, avant de se pencher légèrement, laissant son front se poser contre celui de la fleur.

\- "Et moi, je t'aime plus que de raison…", murmura-t-il.

Leur souffle se mêlèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau en un baiser éperdument désespéré, reflétant la dépendance qui les liait à l'autre. Sakura passa une main dans les cheveux argentés, savourant le toucher doux qui ressortait de ce contact qu'elle aimait tant, et Kakashi laissa les siennes descendre sur les courbes féminines de la jeune femme. Leurs baisers redoublèrent d'ardeur et de passion démesurée face au fait si merveilleux que le futur ait enfin consenti à les réunir définitivement.

Le Ninja Copieur pressa davantage le corps de la fleur contre le sien et la chaleur monta d'un cran alors que leurs lèvres s'épousaient avec une force et une soif incontrôlable de l'autre. Kakashi souleva la fleur, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il interrompit le baiser et la regarda avec un profond désir.

\- "Sakura…"

La fleur avait parfaitement compris les intentions du shinobi et hocha la tête tout en caressant ses cheveux d'argent.

\- "Je suis à toi Kakashi… Entièrement à toi… Je l'ai toujours été", chuchota-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Le ninja du duo aux Sharingans pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- "J'aimerais que cela se passe _chez toi_…", dit-il de sa voix grave et pleine d'envie.

La Kunoïchi esquissa un petit sourire, ayant saisi ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- "Cet appartement est le tien dans ce temps…", rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

\- "Il a toujours été le tien pour moi… Je n'ai fait que le reprendre en attendant le jour où tu serais en mesure de le reconnaître et de te souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu dedans…"

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle posa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez du Ninja Copieur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en rougissant légèrement, avant de sourire avec chaleur, sa mémoire ravivant à son esprit ce même geste qu'elle avait entrepris de faire lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

\- "Je conserve chaque souvenir précieusement dans ma mémoire et cette fois-ci, ils ne disparaîtront pas… Plus jamais…", dit-elle avec douceur. "Sauf si tu joues encore avec le temps, nee Neko-chan", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire malicieux.

Kakashi émit un rire léger et ferma les yeux, en conservant son sourire. Il avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie, rêvant de retrouver celle qu'il avait aimé dans cette époque révolue… Et voilà qu'un Dieu clément avait enfin consenti à répondre à ses attentes, lui qui avait tant souffert de l'absence de sa moitié.  
Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et lança un regard amoureux à la fleur de cerisier.

\- "Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom… mais je doute qu'il soit encore approprié", dit-il dans un soufflement amusé.

\- "Ce n'est pas faux, après tout, tu étais bien plus petit que moi à cette époque", le taquina Sakura.

\- "Je faisais la même taille que toi", rétorqua-t-il en gonflant une joue, rappelant à la fleur l'expression qu'il arborait étant jeune adolescent.

Sakura pouffa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser délicat.

\- "Tu n'as pas changé Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle en rompant leur échange avec un sourire.

\- "Oh tu verras que si… D'ailleurs tu vas tout de suite le constater…", répliqua-t-il avec malice.

\- "Et toujours aussi pervers", contra-t-elle en se moquant.

Il lui saisit son menton doucement, arborant un air terriblement amoureux, et esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

\- "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…", murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres roses.

Sans interrompre le baiser, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, conservant Sakura contre lui, ses jambes liées autour de sa taille, et l'ouvrit. Ils se stoppèrent à contre-cœur, leurs prunelles reflétant l'amour profond qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et Kakashi mit un bras sous ses jambes et un sous son dos, avant de sauter par-dessus l'encadrement de la fenêtre, laissant le vent soulever dans un souffle leurs mèches dissidentes. Le Ninja Copieur avançait de toit en toit, vers l'appartement qui avait vu naître leur amour commun, les rayons lunaires se mêlant à l'argent de ses cheveux, tenant fermement contre lui le corps de sa précieuse fleur de cerisier.

Ils arrivèrent peu après sur le balcon de l'appartement et Kakashi ouvrit la baie-vitrée d'une main, avançant dans la chambre pour la poser sur le lit délicatement. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage angélique, et la dévora du regard longuement, partageant avec elle ses pensées dans un silence absolu, car nul mot n'avait besoin de franchir la barrière de leur bouche pour qu'ils saisissent ce que ressentait l'autre.

Sans plus attendre, Kakashi colla son corps au sien tout en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser éperdument amoureux. Leur sens se perdirent peu à peu dans les brumes du désir qui étendait ses flammes brûlantes, se répandant dans tout leur corps, saisissant leur esprit et leur cœur et se focalisant uniquement sur la chaleur de l'autre. Leur langue se joignirent doucement dans une tendresse infinie qui leur parut presque irréelle après les épreuves que la vie leur avait fait endurer. Les mains de Kakashi dérivèrent lentement sur les épaules de la jeune femme et il les délivra progressivement de l'emprise du tissu rose du kimono qu'elle portait. La peau nue se dévoila peu à peu, et les mains du shinobi argenté poursuivirent leur lent chemin vers la poitrine menue de la jeune femme de dix-huit ans. La fleur émit un petit gémissement lorsque ses deux monts de chair furent exposés à l'emprise douce du Ninja Copieur, et la chaleur monta d'un cran tandis que l'excitation envahissait leurs sens. Les mouvements du ninja aux cheveux d'argent se firent plus hâtifs, mais il s'efforçait de contrôler ses pulsions pour ne pas brusquer la fleur. Sa main droite délaissa la poitrine de Sakura et poursuivit lentement sa descente vers l'entrejambe de la Kunoïchi. Ses doigts effleuraient avec délicatesse la peau douce de son ventre, son esprit et son cœur s'imprégnant de ce toucher. Sakura gémit contre les lèvres douces du Ninja Copieur quand il atteignit son sous-vêtement et celui-ci se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas le lui enlever avec précipitation et la faire sienne sans plus attendre. Le kimono était entièrement ouvert, reposant de chaque côté de son corps, laissant à découvert ses jambes fines et son intimité encore vêtue de sa prison de dentelles. Kakashi caressa avec douceur le tissu doux, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il devinait au travers. Les gémissements de la fleur redoublaient et l'excitation de Kakashi se devina sous son pantalon de Jônin, le déformant de plus en plus. Sa main arrêta sans avertissement et remonta légèrement sur son bas-ventre pour venir se frayer un chemin sous la petite parure douce. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact direct avec son intimité et Sakura s'arc-bouta légèrement à ce contact, basculant la tête en arrière et rompant leur baiser.

\- "Ka…Kashi…", gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard fiévreux.

Le Ninja Copieur déglutit difficilement devant la vision d'un érotisme fou qui s'offrait à lui et s'empressa de dévorer le cou de la jeune femme, laissant sa langue glisser avec luxure sur la peau tendre.  
La jeune femme haletait de plaisir et ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements alors que Kakashi caressait son bouton de chair, variant l'intensité et la vitesse de son toucher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle le sentit introduire deux doigts en elle et elle crispa ses mains liées aux cheveux argentés. La chaleur lui embrumait progressivement l'esprit à mesure qu'il était de plus en plus contrôlé par le feu du désir qui augmentait en elle. Ses ongles laissèrent de petites marques rouges sur le dos du fils de Croc Blanc qui esquissa un petit sourire luxurieux tout en continuant ses actions, ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à la fleur.

\- "Kakashi…", articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle le repoussa soudainement et renversa les rôles en se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas du tout à la réaction de la jeune femme. La fleur haletait et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, laissant son sous-vêtement toucher le pantalon déformé du Jônin gris. Kakashi se tendit alors qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler son excitation grandissante. La jeune femme le sentit et esquissa un petit sourire malicieux avant de se frotter avec lubricité contre le membre de son aîné qu'elle ressentait très nettement entre les couches de tissu.

Kakashi ouvrit légèrement la bouche, haletant, et ne put s'empêcher d'entamer des mouvements de bassin pour accentuer le contact. Sakura se pencha tout en continuant son action et se saisit du visage de celui qu'elle aimait pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, avant que leur langue n'interviennent dans ce balais d'un érotisme puissant. Les mains de la fleur descendirent finalement, et ouvrirent avec une certaine hâte le gilet du Jônin. Celui-ci se releva légèrement, ne stoppant ses mouvements de bassin et ses baisers passionnés, aidant la fleur à le débarrasser entièrement de son gilet. Le Ninja Copieur s'empressa de retirer lui aussi le kimono de la fleur qui chuta doucement sur un côté du lit dont les draps se froissaient de plus en plus. Son empressement augmenta quand le corps de Sakura se dénuda presque entièrement devant lui, seul la présence de son sous-vêtement empêchant de savourer pleinement sa nudité, et que ses mains reposaient sur la taille pleinement exposée de la Kunoïchi. Sakura ne laissa pas de temps au Ninja Copieur de profiter de ce toucher, et s'attela à retirer le haut bleu marine que portait le Jônin sous son gilet vert. Le shinobi gris rompit le baiser à contre-cœur et stoppa quelques instants ces mouvements pour l'aider, laissant apparaître les muscles saillants du trentenaire. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux pleins d'envie et de luxure, et Kakashi s'approcha des lèvres rougies de Sakura mais celle-ci posa un doigt sur la bouche du Jônin, un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage. Kakashi la regarda sans comprendre, et rougit en voyant la jeune femme descendre avec légèreté ses doigts le long des abdominaux du shinobi argenté pour effleurer ensuite la bosse que formait l'excitation prononcée de son aîné. Elle parsema son torse de baisers sulfureux et, à l'image de ses doigts fins, elle entama une longue et cruelle descente vers l'intimité du Jônin qui rougit de plus belle, comprenant ce que souhaitait faire la Kunoïchi, les souvenirs de son premier rêve érotique à douze ans lui remontant en mémoire. Sakura arriva à la limite de son pantalon et le retira dans une lenteur extrême, dévoilant la dernière barrière fibreuse qui le séparait du membre de celui qui occupait son cœur. Sans plus attendre, ses doigts agrippèrent doucement le haut du sous-vêtement du shinobi argenté et le descendirent avec lenteur le long de ses cuisses pour rejoindre le pantalon qui finirent tous deux par être totalement retirés. Son regard se posa sur le sexe de son ancien Senseï dont l'excitation avait atteint son paroxysme, et celle-ci leva un regard vers lui. Les joues du shinobi gris avaient furieusement virées au rouge écarlate et son regard avait dévié, n'osant pas croiser les deux émeraudes qui l'hypnotisaient depuis son adolescence. La fleur esquissa un petit sourire malicieux, amusée par la réaction du Jônin, avant de saisir délicatement le membre entre ses mains douces. Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la gêne et le plaisir qui ressortaient de ce simple contact, et émit un gémissement lorsque la main de Sakura entama de lents va et vient sur toute sa longueur. La peau fine coulissait sur l'extrémité rougie de son sexe et le Ninja Copieur haletait de plus en plus. Sakura souffla légèrement dessus et le shinobi frémit avant de passer une main fébrile dans les cheveux roses de la fleur. La Kunoïchi porta un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité du membre avant de parsemer de baiser toute sa longueur. Elle sentit la poigne de Kakashi se faire plus pressante dans ses cheveux et sans plus attendre, elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche lui arrachant une exclamation de plaisir. Sa langue tourbillonnait autour du sexe du ninja argenté et sa bouche se serrait autour tandis que sa main accompagnait les va et vient buccaux qu'elle lui prodiguait. Le shinobi ne parvenait plus à réprimer ses gémissements de plaisir et sa main libre se crispait sur les draps du lit. Les mouvements de la Kunoïchi variaient en intensité et en vitesse si bien que le Jônin dû la stopper à contre-cœur quand il sentit sa libération arriver à grand pas. La jeune femme stoppa avec lenteur l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur le membre de son aimé et le regarda avec une profonde envie. Le Jônin l'interrogea du regard et Sakura hocha lentement la tête avec un petit sourire.

Il l'allongea sous lui, reprenant le dessus, et lui caressa avec douceur son visage, ses orbes hétérochromes imprégnées d'un amour profond. Il se redressa légèrement et retira la petite culotte de dentelle de la jeune femme, avant de lui écarter doucement les jambes. Il s'avança de nouveau et s'empara des lèvres roses de la fleur dans un baiser délicat et amoureux. Lentement, il présenta son sexe devant l'intimité de Sakura et s'introduisit petit à petit en elle, s'arrêtant à chaque nouvelle avancée pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Il la sentit se crisper légèrement, avant de la rassurer par un chaste baiser reflétant ses sentiments les plus profonds. D'une dernière poussée, ils se complétèrent entièrement et Sakura poussa un soupir de plaisir. Kakashi ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, laissant à la fleur le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, s'attardant sur les lèvres rougies de la jeune femme, leur langue se liant et s'épousant à la perfection. Les mains de Sakura se pressèrent finalement dans son dos et lui firent comprendre qu'elle était prête. Doucement, son bassin se mit à bouger, leur arrachant des gémissements alors que leurs lèvres étaient jointes. Leur union était parfaite, et leur désir se mêlait aux sentiments puissants qui les animaient depuis si longtemps. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser, la tristesse, la solitude, le doute, la peur, la colère et le désespoir, ils étaient enfin unis. Leur cœur battaient à l'unisson, chaque pulsation faisant échos à la précédente dans une assonance musicale au lyrisme fou. Leur esprit étaient à mille lieux du monde qui les entourait, seul comptait le souffle chaud de l'autre, le contact des lèvres douces et rougies, leur front se touchant avec douceur, la friction amoureuse et passionnée entre leur corps désireux. Plus rien n'importait hormis cet instant que la vie avait enfin consenti à leur offrir.  
Parmi le plaisir immense, la chaleur intense et les mouvements conjoints de leur bassin, les regards émeraudes et hétérochromes ne se détachaient pas un seul instant, laissant transparaître à travers cet échange muet tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient nourri l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps. Puis, finalement, les bouches se joignaient, rompant de temps à autre ce dialogue inaudible, leur toucher transmettant à son tour ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Les deux shinobis atteignirent leur libération dans un même cri, leur nom résonnant dans la pièce, les consonnes et voyelles bourdonnant avec délice à leurs oreilles. Ils restèrent dans cette même position pendant un temps incertain, sans chercher à se dégager l'un de l'autre, appréciant l'intimité qu'ils partageaient.

Kakashi serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine de la fleur, appréciant le doux parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau nacrée, et Sakura posa un chaste baiser dans les cheveux argentés du Jônin.

\- "Je t'aime tant Sakura…", chuchota le shinobi gris, heureux de pouvoir enfin exprimer à voix haute ses véritables sentiments.

La fleur esquissa un sourire, le regard emplis de tendresse, et caressa le dos de celui qu'elle aimait de ses doigts volatiles, avant de descendre sur son torse et de retracer les contours presque effacés du Chiharu Fûin. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure du Ninja Copieur. Plus jamais ils n'auraient à souffrir d'être séparés à nouveau… Ils en garderaient la cicatrice à vie, mais leur union effacerait chaque instant douloureux qu'ils avaient dû traverser… dans un temps comme dans un autre.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- "Moi aussi… Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle." … Je t'aime…"

Sur ces mots, le silence retomba dans la pièce et, après un temps qu'ils ne purent définir, le sommeil eut raison de leur conscience, sombrant tous deux, enlacés et heureux, dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

* * *

Sakura sentit sur sa joue la caresse des rayons du soleil percer à travers les volets. Elle poussa un petit soupir en s'étirant légèrement sans ouvrir les yeux et, d'une main endormie, caressa le matelas pour sentir la présence de son compagnon, mais celui-ci était absent et la place froide. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

Son lit était vide. Elle se releva sur ses avant-bras et jeta un regard confus à la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Où pouvait-il être ? Ses vêtements n'étaient nulle part, seul son kimono rose était étendu sur le sol près du lit avec ses sous-vêtements.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas et ramena la couverture sur elle pour couvrir son corps dénudé. Pourquoi était-il parti… ?

Ses émeraudes se tintèrent de tristesse et elle dévia le regard, peinée de l'absence inexpliquée de son amour. Un court instant se déroula avant qu'elle n'écarquille lentement les yeux, une hypothèse sur l'absence de Kakashi s'installant progressivement dans son esprit. Cela ne se pouvait… Non…

Son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand son doute s'immisça plus pernicieusement encore dans son esprit déformé par les mois d'absence qu'elle avait supporté depuis la fin de la guerre. Et si… Et si tout cela n'avait été… qu'un rêve ? Elle avait bu de l'alcool et la fête s'était terminée tard, alors était-il possible que la venue de Kakashi, leurs retrouvailles, leur union charnelle… tout cela… Était-il possible qu'elle ait tout inventé, trop désespérée de ne pas le voir… ? Non, non… ce n'était pas possible… Son imagination n'était pas aussi développée pour qu'elle invente tout cela, jusqu'à la moindre petites sensations qui l'avait traversé lorsque Kakashi l'avait fait sienne… Pourtant… Pourtant, l'alcool pouvait tout à fait y remédier…

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son drap à mesure que le doute croissait dans son cœur. Son regard se posa sur les draps froissés, et sur son kimono à terre. Son palpitant tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, l'échos des pulsations résonnant avec force jusque dans ses tempes.

Elle aurait imaginé une telle scène… ? Et alors dans ce cas… ces sensations ne seraient que le produit de ce qu'elle se serait prodiguée elle-même, son esprit embrumé par les vapes de l'alcool, du désespoir et de la tristesse… ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler contre son gré à mesure que son regard se portait sur l'ensemble de la pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre. L'atmosphère qui y régnait se fit soudain plus pesante, plus oppressante, accentuant les frissonnements de la jeune femme.

\- "Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… Il était là… Kakashi était là… Je suis dans son appartement… C'est lui qui m'a amené…", prononça-t-elle dans un murmure, sa gorge se nouant.

Elle se leva en tremblant et enfila ses sous-vêtements et son kimono à la hâte, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans le salon pour chercher le moindre signe attestant de la présence du shinobi argenté la veille. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans tout l'appartement, tremblant de plus en plus, sa vision se brouillant sous le fin rideau aqueux qui embuait sa vue contre sa volonté.

\- "Non… Non… Non… !" gémit-elle.

Elle stoppa ses mouvements effrénés avant de se tenir la tête de ses mains fébriles, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et de tristesse, une perle salée roulant cruellement sur sa joue.

\- "Tu avais entendu ma prière… Kakashi… !"

Ses genoux lâchèrent soudainement et elle s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon, au milieu de l'appartement où un silence pesant régnait. Ses bras abandonnèrent l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur sa tête, et retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage où toute la peine du monde s'y reflétait. Le temps parut s'arrêter, l'esprit de la fleur uniquement imprégné du sentiment cruel qui entaillait son cœur sans pitié, la ramenant à une tragique vérité.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta au milieu du salon, ressassant les souvenirs de cette soirée imaginaire qui lui avait pourtant parue si vraie, mais elle fut soudain tirée de sa torpeur quand une sonnerie retentit.

Elle releva lentement la tête, le regard vide de toute expression, et observa la porte sans la moindre réaction. Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence absolu, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse à nouveau. Sakura ne réagit pas pour autant, mais une idée germa dans son esprit. Un espoir soudain et bienvenu qui l'aida à se relever lentement et à amorcer sa marche vers la porte. Son cœur accéléra la cadence tandis que sa main se dirigeait peu à peu vers la poignée. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Elle se saisit brutalement de la poignée et ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte sans douceur. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la personne et ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement sous la déception.

\- "Oh… Ino…", murmura Sakura, en baissant les yeux.

\- "Eh bien, en voilà un accueil !" la réprima la blonde en croisant les bras et arquant un sourcil.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ?" demanda Sakura en déviant le regard, profondément déçue et triste qu'Ino n'ait pas été le Ninja Copieur. "Je ne loge pas ici…"

\- "Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Sakura ? Tu m'as dit hier soir chez tes parents que tu irais dormir chez Kakashi Senseï car le Godaïme t'avait demandé de récupérer plusieurs documents et que tu préférais rester une nuit chez lui pour pouvoir tout finir. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retournait, mais cela avait l'air long et pénible à faire…", expliqua Ino en plissant sa bouche, sa main sous son menton, cherchant à répondre à sa question.

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc, c'était vrai… Elle avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé… Kakashi n'était jamais venu… Elle était simplement allée chez lui en imaginant tout… Uniquement à cause de l'alcool, de la fatigue et de la peine profonde due à son absence…

Ino reporta son regard pâle sur la Kunoïchi aux cheveux roses et lui empoigna les poignets.

\- "En tout cas, je ne suis pas venue pour parler", reprit-elle avec détermination. "Tu dois immédiatement venir à l'hôpital ! Tsunade-sama te demande pour un cas d'urgence extrême !"

Sakura leva deux yeux lourds vers elle et poussa un petit soupir las.

\- "Elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide hier alors qu'il y avait des cas tout aussi urgents… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui serai plus utile aujourd'hui…"

\- "Raaah ça suffit ! Tu viens tout de suite ! Tsunade-sama te demande alors ne résiste pas !" s'énerva la disciple d'Asuma. "Tu enfileras ton uniforme de médecin-nin à l'hôpital. Viens !"

La fleur ne put résister et eut à peine le temps de fermer l'appartement de son ancien Senseï qu'elle fut embarquée par une tornade blonde.

* * *

_Hôpital de Konoha_

* * *

Sakura se pressa à contre-cœur jusqu'au bureau de la Sanin, ayant troquée son kimono pour sa tenue de médecin. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit le Godaïme en présence du Yondaïme, Rin ainsi que Tsunade Hime, Naruto et Sasuke-kun visiblement en pleine conversation.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et approcha légèrement en les observant chacun à leur tour avant de porter son regard sur la blonde aux formes plantureuses.

\- "Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fait demander", lança-t-elle.

\- "Uh", acquiesça la Sanin avec un petit sourire.

La quinquagénaire jeta un regard aux autres shinobis présents et esquissa un sourire avant de se racler la gorge.

\- "Bon, vous avez tous eu votre temps de visite, vous pouvez y aller à présent", les congédia-t-elle.

\- "Haï haï, Tsunade obaa-chan", répondit Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Sakura arqua un sourcil quand elle vit ses amis la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin avant de sortir de la salle. Son cœur accéléra la cadence et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle tourna la tête et posa ses émeraudes sur les yeux noisette de la Sanin.

Tsunade se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, l'accompagnant hors de son bureau, refermant la porte derrière elles. Sans dire un mot, la princesse des Limaces la fit traverser un dédale de couloirs, son petit sourire conservé sur son visage, ses couettes et sa veste verte voletants derrière elle. A chaque pas, le cœur de la fleur accélérait ses battements contre sa cage thoracique et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Tsunade-sama était-elle porteuse de bonnes nouvelles ?

Au bout d'un temps interminable pour l'impatience de la Kunoïchi, elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre. La Sanin s'arrêta devant et la désigna d'un geste de la main. Sakura observa la poignée, incertaine et pleine de doute, son cœur martelant sa poitrine avec force. Elle déglutit difficilement et inspira profondément avant d'avancer une main fébrile. Kakashi était-il derrière cette porte… ? Avait-elle enfin obtenu le droit de le voir, de le retrouver une bonne fois pour toute… ? Ce Dieu si cruel avait-il enfin consenti à ce que ces deux âmes sœurs puissent s'unir… ?

Dans un geste lent et tremblant, elle fit coulisser la porte. Une brise légère caressa la peau douce de son visage et son regard se posa sur un lit au fond de la pièce, prêt d'une fenêtre ouverte, où des rideaux blancs flottaient légèrement au gré de l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Le cœur de Sakura rata plusieurs battements et ses sourcils se haussèrent faiblement alors que ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau contre son gré sous l'intense émotion qui la traversa.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux du Ninja Copieur et les siens ne se quittèrent pas un instant, craignant que cet instant ne vole en éclat par un quelconque jutsu maudit.

Sakura commença à avancer lentement dans la pièce, avant d'accélérer le pas et de se précipiter dans les bras du shinobi argenté, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- "Kakashi…", gémit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. "Kakashi…"

Elle sentit le Jônin répondre à son étreinte et lui caresser ses cheveux roses avec douceur. Elle renifla doucement et ses sanglots affluèrent peu à peu, alors que tout le désespoir, la peine, et le doute s'envolaient de son cœur, ne laissant place qu'à la joie d'avoir enfin véritablement retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle entendit la Sanin se rapprocher d'eux, et Sakura se détacha de l'étreinte du shinobi argenté à contre-cœur, séchant ses larmes, mais conservant une main dans celle du Ninja Copieur, la peur de le perdre à nouveau ne pouvant s'échapper pleinement.

\- "Sakura", annonça la Sanin. "Kakashi a eu énormément de chance de sortir de son comas. Nous avons senti hier qu'il commençait à revenir peu à peu à lui, c'est pour cela que j'ai réuni une équipe médicale d'urgence. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu interviennes pour que tes sentiments personnels ne te perturbent pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Chiharu Fûin n'a pas totalement disparu puisque le sceau ne s'est pas entièrement effacé lorsque Madara a fait apparaître la porte du Temple. Naruto et Sasuke l'ont stoppé avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, ce qui a permis au sceau de ne pas s'effacer totalement et de ne pas tuer Kakashi. Ses effets se sont entièrement dissipés naturellement puisqu'il est brisé, mais Kakashi gardera cette cicatrice jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans qu'il ne subisse toutefois plus la moindre contrainte. La rupture du sceau a été extrêmement violente et, bien que Kakashi soit sorti de son comas, il devra rester quelque temps encore à l'hôpital pour reprendre toutes ses forces, mais après il pourra retourner à une vie normale."

Une vie normale… Était-ce bien possible à présent… ?  
Sakura haussa les sourcils avec espoir et Tsunade esquissa un petit sourire bienveillant.

\- "Vous êtes libres de toute entrave à présent…", dit-elle avec douceur.

La fleur serra sa main dans celle de Kakashi et le Ninja Copieur serra la sienne. Tout était bel et bien fini… Enfin…

Tsunade les salua et tourna les talons, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Quand la porte se referma, Sakura leva un regard hésitant vers Kakashi et rougit légèrement quand elle le vit l'observer avec une grande intensité. Son souffle se fit plus court et leurs têtes se rapprochèrent avec lenteur. Le tissu du masque s'abaissa et leurs yeux se refermèrent lentement alors que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Silencieusement, avec une sensibilité extrême, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une caresse douce et chaude. Leurs doigts se lièrent délicatement tandis que leur échange chaste reflétait tous les sentiments qui les animaient.

Après de longues secondes, ils rompirent le baiser et Sakura le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, savourant le doux parfum qui émanait de la chevelure argentée qu'elle aimait tant. Elle inspira profondément, sentant le battement régulier de son cœur se joindre à celui du Ninja Copieur.

\- "Tu es là… Tu es bien là…", chuchota-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas un rêve…"

\- "Je te l'ai dit…", lui répondit-il dans un souffle. "Je suis bien là… et je ne te quitterai plus jamais…"

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ces mots… Il lui avait tenu le même discours dans son rêve… Elle ne les avait pourtant pas inventé… ! Mais alors… ?!

\- "Tu es totalement mienne, à présent…", compléta le shinobi argenté. "Et désormais notre union est parfaite."

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer de joie et elle serra un peu plus le shinobi contre elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé… Elle n'avait rien inventé… Il était venu la veille au soir, lui avait murmuré ces mots si doux, l'avait fait entièrement sienne pour repartir le lendemain matin à l'hôpital afin de ne pas inquiéter le personnel médical… Dès son réveil, il avait voulu qu'elle soit la première personne qui puisse apprécier son retour…

\- "…Uh…", acquiesça-t-elle. "Parfaite…"

\- "… Et pour toujours…", ajouta Kakashi en souriant légèrement.

* * *

_Plusieurs mois plus tard_

* * *

Le soleil couchant se dessinait à travers les nuages de coton qui parsemaient le ciel de Konoha. Les doux rayons venaient caresser doucement la peau des quatre shinobis assis sur les têtes des Hokage. Leurs cheveux voletaient souplement autour de leur tête, et un fin sourire illuminait leur visage détendu et serein. La cape du Godaïme Hokage s'élevait lentement derrière lui au gré de la petite brise de fin de journée tandis qu'il tenait Rin entre ses bras. La Kunoïchi promenait une main sur son ventre arrondi, le regard rêveur, et Obito caressait de temps à autre le fruit de leur union, dormant paisiblement au sein de la chaleur maternelle.

Kakashi tourna la tête et observa avec bienveillance ses meilleurs amis, heureux de leur bonheur et de la naissance à venir de leur petite fille. Il esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque avant que son regard unique ne vienne se plonger dans les deux émeraudes de la shinobi aux cheveux roses, assise à ses côtés. Il sentit une caresse sur sa main et baissa le regard. Leurs doigts se liaient doucement en une étreinte chaste et amoureuse. Kakashi releva la tête et Sakura esquissa un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Ninja Copieur, les yeux emplis d'un sentiment qu'ils connaissaient si bien tous les deux. Le shinobi argenté ferma les yeux un instant, savourant pleinement le contact entre eux deux, avant de poser un baiser sur la chevelure à la couleur si singulière.

\- "Qui aurais cru que nous puissions un jour nous tenir là dans de telles conditions", lança Obito dans un murmure.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard se noyant dans l'horizon aux couleurs vives de la fin du jour, ses mèches argentées se mêlant à celles de la Kunoïchi rose. Il inspira profondément et hocha la tête lentement.

\- "Uh… Qui aurait cru que tu puisses retrouver Rin et que Sakura revienne réellement un jour…", répondit-il.

\- "Mais nous sommes revenues pour vous…", répondit Rin avec un sourire en regardant son meilleur ami tout en serrant contre elle la main de son compagnon brun.

Sakura se pressa un peu plus contre l'épaule de Kakashi et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

\- "Nous nous sommes retrouvés…car c'était notre destin…", compléta la fleur.

Le Ninja Copieur échangea un regard heureux avec son meilleur ami avant que les quatre shinobis ne se perdent dans les profondeurs du ciel.

Leur destin… Son père le lui avait dit, c'est vrai… Plongé dans son comas, au bord de la mort, son esprit avait rejoint pendant un temps indéfini le monde des défunts, lui permettant de retrouver son père, le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Il avait enfin pu lui avouer qu'il était fier d'être son fils et qu'il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir laissé seul à cinq ans. Il lui avait raconté toute son histoire, son voyage dans le temps, sa rencontre avec la plus incroyable jeune femme qu'il lui eut été permis de rencontrer, la fois où il l'avait vu se recueillir sur sa tombe en le remerciant de l'avoir conçu, leurs sentiments naissants, les moments d'insouciance qu'ils avaient pu passer, son retour dans son époque et les longues années parsemées d'épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser avant de la retrouver… Son père n'avait rien dit pendant qu'il lui racontait tout cela, et s'était contenté de sourire lorsqu'il avait enfin terminé. Il lui avait cependant dit une chose. Une chose qui résonnait encore dans son esprit. Une chose que Sakura avait répété, ignorant qu'elle n'était pas la première à lui dire ces mots. Ils s'étaient retrouvés… car c'était leur destin.

Il esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur le ventre plat de sa compagne. Peut-être qu'un jour aussi, le fruit de leur amour grandirait au sein de la fleur de cerisier… Sakura leva un regard interrogatif vers le Ninja Copieur avant d'esquisser un petit sourire plein de malice, ayant compris l'interrogation silencieuse du shinobi gris.

\- "Peut-être qu'un jour un nouveau petit Hatake apparaîtra dans notre vie…", murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement son œil visible avant d'acquiescer avec chaleur.

\- "Je n'en doute pas, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes", répondit-il en lui offrant un chaste baiser.

Au même moment, trois shinobis atterrirent souplement derrière eux et s'approchèrent à pas lents et assurés du duo aux Sharingans et de leur compagne respective. Minato s'avança, posant sur ses élèves et sur la fleur un regard emplis de bienveillance. Les quatre shinobis se relevèrent lentement, observant les nouveaux arrivés avant de reporter à nouveau leur regard sur l'horizon, leur promettant à tous un avenir paisible et radieux. L'Eclair Jaune posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du Godaïme et de Kakashi, ses yeux azurs observant au loin la silhouette imaginaire de Kushina, un sourire doux sur le visage, ravie de les voir tous enfin heureux. Naruto et Sasuke s'approchèrent du groupe, main dans la main, dévoilant au grand jour leur relation, sans crainte ni doute, à l'image de leurs aînés et de leur meilleure amie commune. Le visage du futur Rokudaïme aux cheveux d'or et celui de son amant et futur conseiller rayonnaient d'un bonheur commun qu'ils avaient enfin accepté, à l'image de leur famille respective, heureuse de la relation nouvelle qui s'était construite entre eux depuis peu.

Kakashi se tourna et adressa un sourire à ses amis qui le lui rendirent, avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur le soleil couchant, sa main serrant celle de Sakura avec une douceur extrême, reflet des sentiments qui les unissaient et qu'ils chériraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

En cette fin de journée, il n'était plus question de peur ou d'hésitation, car malgré les nombreuses difficultés et périples que le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent avait dû affronter, le futur avait bel et bien été changé comme il l'avait juré en partant de cette époque révolue. Il avait tenu sa promesse et retrouvé celle qui avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur à ses douze ans.

A partir de cet instant, le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Seul leur amour était présent et ils savaient que, dans la vie comme dans la mort, dans cette dimension temporelle ou dans une autre, ils se retrouveraient et s'aimeraient… au-delà du temps.

* * *

Comme le sous-entend ce dernier paragraphe, la saga aurait dû se terminer sur ce chapitre. Mais j'ai voulu en rajouter un autre qui fera office de fin alternative. Pourquoi alternative ? Eh bien, comme vous le savez à présent, si vous êtes arrivés à ce stade de l'histoire, j'ai quelques tendances sadiques qui me forcent à orchestrer de nombreux retournements de situation qui me plaisent beaucoup (faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, non ? ^^").

Bref, tout cela pour dire que j'ai jugé le prochain chapitre un peu trop cruel pour le coeur de mes chers lecteurs dévoués. Voilà pourquoi ce sera une fin alternative que vous découvrirez la semaine prochaine et dont vous aurez le loisir de le considérer comme canon à cette saga ou non ^^

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre (officiel selon votre envie) de cette fiction ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sakushi :**_ Salut à toi ! Je vais très bien malgré cette chaleur ^^" Enfin, je suis un peu triste de venir à bout de cette histoire que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à vous partager, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... :)  
Oui, les vacances sont souvent synonymes de moments sympathiques XD (Enfin après ça dépend des personnes avec lesquelles je compatis si ce n'est pas le cas malheureusement ^^)  
C'était le dernier petit retournement de situation avant la fin officielle oui ^^" Je partage tout à fait ton avis sur l'apparition d'un bébé chez le couple Obito/Rin XD Je vois très bien Obito en papa gâteau par contre, surtout si c'est une mini Rin, je ne sais pas pourquoi XD  
Ah non tout de même pas ;) Je suis cruelle mais je tiens à mon happy end ! ;p Enfin je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te gâcher le plaisir de la découverte ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**NERPApj :**_ Oooh je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait autant plu ! X3 Non non ça ira quand même, je ne pense pas que ce soit sadique au point où tu en viennes à te mettre en boule dans ton lit ;) Et puis rappelle-toi qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une fin alternative que tu peux choisir ou non comme canon à l'histoire ! ^^  
Allez courage ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

_**flow7777 :**_ Contente que le choix musical t'ait satisfaite ! ^^ C'est vrai que Skyrim est vraiment vraiment bien, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'y jouer encore, simplement de regarder des amis le faire ^^" Enfin c'est déjà mieux que rien XD  
Dawn aurait été bien aussi en effet ! Certaines notes en majeur sont très douces et rappellent une certaine nostalgie et/ou joie de l'instant présent, pile ce que je voulais pour le chapitre ;)  
Eh oui, il lui fallait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à cette petite ;p Quoi de mieux qu'un Kakashi ? ^^  
J'ai voulu faire un petit passage pour Minato car je suis persuadée que si un tel moment s'était déroulé dans le manga, il aurait pensé à sa femme ^^  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aies apprécié cette fin et que tu aies saisi l'émotion que j'ai voulu faire ressortir dans ce dernier moment :)  
Merci à toi surtout de l'avoir suivi et de m'avoir laissé tes impressions ! ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

* * *

**Je vous retrouve avec ce tout dernier chapitre de ma saga qui se termine donc aujourd'hui :)**

**Comme je vous l'avais précisé la semaine dernière, ce chapitre fait office de fin alternative que je me suis amusée à rédiger. C'est donc à vous que revient la décision de le considérer comme canon à la saga ou non ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kakashi poussa un petit soupir et referma son livre d'un mouvement sec. Il observa longuement la couverture du livre et retraça les kanjis « 時間を超えて » que formaient le titre.

\- "Jikan o koete…", murmura-t-il. "Au-delà du temps…"

Il reporta son regard sur les petits nuages qui envahissaient le ciel d'été de Konoha et poussa à nouveau un soupir. Ce livre… Trois tomes… l'Ermite des crapauds avait tenu parole en rédigeant cette histoire pour lui…

Il se souvenait très bien de cette journée, dans son adolescence, où il était venu rendre visite à son aîné pour que celui-ci lui parle du trio d'Ame qu'il avait formé après la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Yahiko… Konan… Nagato… Il lui avait expliqué que c'était précisément ce dernier qui avait servi de modèle à l'Ermite pour l'écriture de son premier roman. Il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de lui demander de devenir un homme au plus vite pour qu'il puisse s'inspirer de lui également pour un de ses futurs livres. Jiraya-sama avait tenu parole…

Il ouvrit la première page et vit la petite dédicace que lui avait fait le Sanin. Il lui dédiait cette saga qui ne comportait pas d'autres exemplaires, en cadeau à son plus fidèle lecteur. Un autre mot était écrit un peu plus bas de la part d'un dénommé _Gin*_, un romancier lui aussi, ami du Sanin aux cheveux blancs, qui avait terminé la tâche à la mort de ce dernier.

Kakashi esquissa un pâle sourire derrière son masque et referma le livre à nouveau. Ce livre était uniquement pour lui. Une histoire que Jiraya-sama s'était empressé de vouloir écrire en découvrant le secret que cachait le Ninja Copieur. Une histoire qui lui permettait de vivre son rêve à travers des kanjis scellés sur le papier qu'il serait le seul à lire.

Jiraya-sama avait confié le roman à son ami Gin avant sa mission à Ame, souhaitant qu'il lui donne son avis sur les idées qu'il avait trouvé pour la trame de l'histoire. Naturellement, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que cet échange serait le dernier avant qu'il ne périsse sous les coups de Pain…  
Gin avait donc poursuivi la tâche du Sanin et avait terminé le roman en trois parties. Il était venu voir Kakashi deux ans plus tard, à la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, pour le lui remettre.

L'ancien Ninja Copieur crispa légèrement ses doigts sur la couverture et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il ne pouvait plus passer son temps à rêver à travers cette histoire… Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il était Rokudaïme, cinq ans que la Quatrième Guerre des Ninjas avait pris fin, cinq ans que Madara était mort, cinq ans que Pain avait détruit Konoha, et cinq ans que Jiraya-sama n'était plus de ce monde. Malgré toutes les épreuves que lui avait infligé la vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, malgré le fait que son cœur savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'attacher aux autres, il avait fini par nourrir des sentiments pour son ancienne élève.

Il en avait toujours eu honte, se réprimandant sévèrement de ressentir de tels sentiments envers elle, et pourtant il n'avait pu empêcher son aîné de rédiger une telle histoire. Ses sentiments étaient arrivés graduellement, n'acceptant pas ce que ses arrière-pensées lui soufflaient. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il s'était toujours interdit de céder à ses sentiments, s'efforçant du mieux qu'il pouvait de toujours refréner les élans de son cœur. Cela l'avait toujours conduit à sa perte, semant le doute et le désespoir au plus profond de lui alors qu'il avait réalisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance que l'attachement, quel qu'en soit sa nature, conduisait inéluctablement à une douleur sans nom…

Le Sanin aux crapauds avait été très touché quand Kakashi lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée qui lui avait fait délier sa langue. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'écrire une incroyable histoire entre le Ninja Copieur et la fleur de cerisier. Un roman en trois parties relatant une aventure qu'ils auraient pu vivre si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement…

Kakashi l'avait lu et relu, maintes et maintes fois, suscitant la curiosité de la principale intéressée et de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient vu le tout nouveau livre de Jiraya, conçu spécialement pour lui. Mais personne d'autre que le Sanin, Gin et lui, n'avait jamais connu le contenu du roman, et il conservait ce recueil précieusement, aussi précieusement que les secrets les mieux gardés du village.

Ce livre lui permettait de rêver d'elle, d'eux et de ce qu'ils auraient pu être s'il avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer son amour à temps. Mais la guerre avait contrecarré ses plans car Sasuke était revenu. La fin des conflits avait signé le début d'une ère nouvelle dans laquelle l'Uchiha avait commencé à la fréquenter, et à s'intéresser à elle avant son départ du village. Il était naturellement heureux de voir son équipe de nouveau réunie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être immensément jaloux en voyant les marques d'attention, aussi surprenantes et impensables soient-elles, de la part du brun. L'Uchiha avait passé toute une année à sillonner les routes du monde shinobi, pour se repentir de ses erreurs passées, puis il était revenu quelque temps.

De manière générale, il n'était pas souvent présent au village. Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, son principal objectif était de retrouver la disciple de Tsunade. Et Kakashi en bouillait de rage intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il prétendre s'intéresser à elle, alors qu'il ne le faisait à présent uniquement parce qu'il avait réalisé à quel point la jeune femme était exceptionnelle ? La guerre l'avait rendue plus forte que n'importe quelle Kunoïchi, plus forte encore que Tsunade elle-même. Si elle avait eu la même puissance qu'au retour de Naruto, bien que très importante, il ne serait pas revenu vers elle. Alors, pour cette raison, Kakashi en voulait beaucoup au brun et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'éviter discrètement, le trouvant incroyablement profiteur et intéressé, déçu de ce comportement.

Il soupira et se releva du tapis verdoyant que formait l'herbe douce du petit coteau longeant le court d'eau qui coupait le village de Konoha. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi à divaguer pendant des heures en ruminant sur son sort, sur son amour impossible, sur Sasuke qui lui enlevait la seule qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, la seule qui avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur... et la seule qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui de la manière dont il le désirait.

Il retourna donc vers l'office de l'Hokage, d'un pas las, les mains dans les poches, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir combler sa pauvre vie de célibataire endurci avec une pile astronomique de dossiers administratifs. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait jamais voulu être Hokage. C'était le rêve d'Obito. Ce même rêve que Jiraya-sama lui avait permis de vivre à travers son livre, mais que le véritable Obito ne vivrait jamais… Son meilleur ami avait bien retrouvé Rin, mais pas parmi le monde des vivants… Si seulement son destin avait pu être identique à celui de ce roman…

* * *

_Palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Alors qu'il triait les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau, une personne toqua et entra, provoquant l'arrêt momentané de son cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Un parfum floral emplit l'atmosphère quelques instants, soulevant légèrement ses mèches argentées, et il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux imperceptiblement écarquillés devant son apparition.

Sakura était devenue une véritable femme, forte, belle à en damner un saint, intelligente, ce regard émeraude pétillant de malice quand elle lui parlait, quelques mèches jouant avec souplesse autour de ses joues, ses cheveux encadrant son doux visage, ses formes courbes ondulant gracieusement à chacun de ses pas. Beaucoup d'hommes du village salivaient devant la vision de la Jônin et il ne pouvait que les comprendre, même si son envie de leur faire goûter le tranchant des lames de ses kunaïs le démangeait fortement. Elle était si désirable, si belle… Mais ces imbéciles ne se contentaient que de l'apparence qu'elle avait, il ne la voyait pas comme lui la voyait. Son corps mais aussi son esprit et son âme resplendissaient. Elle était belle, oui, divinement belle… extérieurement et intérieurement. Sakura était une magnifique personne dont les multiples facettes du prisme composant sa personnalité l'éblouissaient un peu plus chaque jour.

La fleur le salua en souriant et s'avança près de son bureau. Sans attendre, elle lui fit son rapport de dernière mission qu'elle avait accompli accompagnée de Naruto, Lee et TenTen, n'omettant aucun détail qui lui avait paru important. Kakashi l'écouta attentivement en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, et son regard onyx refléta une lueur d'amusement et de joie. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle pouvait se contenter de le faire par écrit, ce qui lui aurait pris moins de temps, mais en raison de ses nouvelles fonctions d'Hokage, la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans maintenant ne pouvait pas le voir souvent et préférait le faire également par oral pour le voir un peu plus fréquemment. Bien entendu, quand elle lui avait dit ça, le cœur du Ninja Copieur avait battu férocement dans sa poitrine, ses joues en feu, et il avait béni son père qui lui avait recommandé de porter un masque dès sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui lui avait permis de cacher ses émotions, chose qui s'était révélée incroyablement bénéfique à ses yeux à l'instant où elle lui avait avoué cela candidement.

La jeune femme termina son rapport et Kakashi hocha la tête en se relevant dans son fauteuil.

\- "Je te remercie Sakura", dit-il avec un sourire derrière son masque.

Il s'apprêta à lui donner l'autorisation de se retirer pour lui donner son jour de repos avant sa prochaine mission quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait dévié le regard, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il arqua un sourcil d'interrogation, ne comprenant pas son inhabituel comportement.

\- "Sakura ?" interrogea-t-il avec douceur. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

La fleur releva finalement son regard de jade sur lui, et Kakashi ne put empêcher l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Elle esquissa un petit sourire timide et tordit ses doigts d'appréhension. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, intrigué. Depuis quand Sakura se comportait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Il ne l'avait pas vu agir de cette manière depuis ses douze ans avant leur première mission.

Il lui sembla qu'elle réfléchissait un petit moment à l'usage des mots qu'elle allait lui sortir pour finalement soupirer en prenant son courage à deux mains et se lancer.

\- "C…Comme j'ai un jour de repos…", commença-t-elle en bégayant, ses joues se colorant progressivement. "Je… Je pensais en profiter pour me faire plaisir…"

Elle marqua une petite pause, sa timidité redoublant et ses joues se colorant très vivement. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de réagir de la sorte. Elle n'était pas comme Hinata, néanmoins ce qu'elle allait demander requerrait beaucoup de courage et d'audace, alors elle se pardonna mentalement son état de faiblesse momentané.

\- "Je… Je n'ai rien à faire ce soir, et puisque j'aimerais me faire plaisir… Je me demandais… si vous ne vouliez pas aller tester ce nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines…", termina-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard baissé et les joues cramoisies, ne réalisant pas qu'elle venait de proposer ça.

Les yeux du Rokudaïme s'écarquillèrent légèrement de stupeur et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Avait-il bien entendu… ? Elle voulait qu'ils aillent dans ce restaurant… tous les deux… ? Il réprima la très forte envie de crier sa joie sur tous les toits, mais il se contint. Il prit sur lui afin d'afficher une expression neutre, légèrement surprise tout de même pour ne pas paraître étrange, et se racla la gorge.

\- "Je pensais que tu destinerais ce temps libre à te faire plaisir en compagnie de Sasuke, ou bien même Naruto, pas moi", argua-t-il.

\- "Sasuke-kun fait partie de mon passé", répondit-elle avec un petit sourire las. "Je l'ai aimé, c'est vrai, mais le temps, la guerre, toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé m'ont fait réaliser que je n'éprouvais plus de tels sentiments pour lui… Quant à Naruto, ce n'est pas avec lui que je souhaite partager ce moment, quand bien même s'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami."

Kakashi déglutit et poussa un profond soupir intérieurement, tentant de calmer son palpitant devenu incontrôlable.

\- "Pourtant Sasuke vient tout le temps te voir à chaque fois qu'il rentre au village", contra-t-il.

\- "Je lui ai clairement exprimé ce que je ressentais réellement lors de sa dernière visite", expliqua-t-elle. "Il en a été peiné, à sa manière bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il a compris."

Elle marqua une pause avant de relever son regard de jade sur son ancien Senseï et d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- "Nous sommes amis à présent, au même titre que Naruto et moi. Cependant", reprit-elle avec une petite moue gênée, "Sasuke-kun est encore au village pour le moment et, même s'il sait à présent, je préfère lui laisser du temps pour qu'il intègre l'information. Et puis… Je souhaite passer ce moment avec quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, quelqu'un qui a toujours été là et qui m'a toujours soutenu. Quelqu'un que j'aime… beaucoup", se reprit-elle de justesse en rougissant, embarrassée.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, muet devant la révélation de Sakura. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas… ? Ce lapsus qu'elle avait failli commettre… pouvait-il être révélateur ? Pouvait-il lui laisser le droit d'espérer que ses sentiments pour elle avait trouvé une quelconque réciprocité auprès de la fleur ?

Il reprit finalement contenance, et dévia le regard en se grattant la nuque, gêné, ses joues et ses oreilles prenant une teinte rosée.

\- "Hmm… Est-ce que… je dois considérer ça comme une sorte de… "rendez-vous"", interrogea-t-il.

\- "Vous pouvez le prendre comme cela si vous le souhaitez", acquiesça la Kunoïchi d'un ton faible, rougissant de plus belle.

Il baissa son bras et la regarda longuement de manière indéchiffrable. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il prit place en face d'elle, son visage très proche du sien, ses yeux onyx plongés dans les deux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, et lui prit délicatement son menton entre ses mains.

\- "Est-ce en revanche ce que tu souhaites ?" chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et dangereusement enivrante, sa question prenant un tout autre sens.

Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur battant à vive allure, pour les rouvrir, le regard embué d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et esquissa un petit sourire tendre.

\- "Je crois bien que oui", murmura-t-elle.

Caché dans un tiroir de son bureau, le livre de Jiraya reposait, témoin de la scène ayant pris une toute nouvelle tournure pour deux êtres dont les sentiments se rejoignaient en secret. Leur histoire serait-elle également composée d'une multitude de rebondissements et d'aventures ? Nul ne le savait, mais Kakashi était certain d'une chose. A l'avenir, ses rêves ne seraient plus hantés par une folle épopée cachée entre les pages d'un roman, mais bien par la réelle et délicate fragrance de celle qu'il aimait, blottie entre ses bras.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Gin* : Petit clin d'œil à une fic dont je suis fan dans laquelle Gin est un OC, comme ici ^^ Si cela intéresse, il s'agit du "club des amateurs de tricot" par Natulcien720; Je précise que je ne le fais pas sur demande et que cela vient simplement de ma propre initiative :)_

* * *

C'est non sans pincement au cœur que j'écris le mot "fin" sur cette fiction et que je réalise que mes mercredis ne seront plus agrémentés d'une heure réservée à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre...

Néanmoins, malgré cette note peu joyeuse, je suis très heureuse d'avoir été en mesure de partager cette aventure avec vous et d'avoir pu, grâce à cela, faire votre rencontre par le biais des commentaires, chers lecteurs :)

"Au-delà du temps" est un projet qui m'aura pris un an complet de rédaction et de travail acharné pour faire en sorte que cette saga voit le jour et ne soit pas abandonnée dans les recoins de mon ordinateur ^^"

Grâce à vos encouragements et vos nombreux chaleureux commentaires qui m'ont tous beaucoup touché, j'ai pu réaliser le souhait que j'avais formulé en ayant l'idée de cette histoire, à savoir faire en sorte de créer une fiction qui puisse plonger les lecteurs dans cette grande aventure que j'ai inventé :)

Mais grâce à vous, j'ai également pu réaliser que les idées que j'avais en tête pouvaient véritablement voir le jour.

C'est donc avec une grande joie de ma part (et j'espère de la votre ^^") que je vous annonce officiellement que cette saga n'est pas la dernière fiction que j'écrirai, loin de là, que d'autres sont en préparation et que de multiples idées reposent encore sagement dans mes notes dédiées aux fanfictions ^^

Je vous dis donc à tous un immense merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette fiction et d'avoir partagé vos impressions tout au long de l'aventure !

J'espère vous revoir bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire et que celle-ci puisse vous combler autant que l'aura fait "Au-delà du temps" ! ^^

Kiss

Nouk


End file.
